


Dungeons & Dragons Live Action Screenplay Series

by Supertrev



Series: Dungeons & Dragons Series [1]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 149,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertrev/pseuds/Supertrev
Summary: Six children who are friends in this realm are about to risk their lives to save each other and become family in the realm of... Dungeons and Dragons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 13 episode Screen Adaptation of the Dungeons & Dragons Animated Series, which ran from 1983 - 1985. I tried to stay true to cartoon as much as I could. It was a labor of love. I hope you enjoy it.

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 1  
"Into the Realm"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS REALM - CASTLE - NIGHT
    
                   The structure jets out of the BARREN LANDSCAPE in a frozen
                   belch of VOLCANIC ROCK. From a distance it looks like an
                   enormous stalagmite piercing the sky. There is no main
                   entrance. Upon closer inspection, a few caves are visible,
                   scattered up its jagged black surface. The castle looks like
                   it has been somehow carved out of a large narrow VOLCANO.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE - THRONE ROOM
    
                   Through the large windows of a vast arched chamber hall, two
                   empty thrones sit atop a small rise. Fires flicker in sconces
                   on the rock walls. 
    
                   To the left is a WORK TABLE cluttered with POUCHES, VIALS OF
                   LIQUID, JARS OF POWDERS, COLORED JEWELS, and RANDOM PIECES OF
                   MATERIAL.
    
                   Strange circular symbols are etched into the stone floor. In
                   the center circle a LARGE FIGURE sits meditating. Its large
                   bat-like wings folded in front of it. Its vestments consist
                   of a long dull-grey gown beneath a blood-red robe. 
    
                   A GHOSTLY SHADOW materializes up through the floor and comes
                   to rest before the figure. 
    
                   This is the SHADOW DEMON. Her bat-like wings keep it aloft,
                   and her wispy tail waves with some unseen wind. When she
                   speaks, her VOICE sounds as if it originates from a far away
                   place and is only echoing here.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Sire.
    
                   The meditating figure unfolds its wings revealing a pair of
                   LARGE CRIMSON HORNS protruding from each side of its red
                   cowl. Its ashen face is that of a man, but with sharp
                   features and two slits for a nose. His PALE BLUE SKIN looks
                   cracked and pieced together, and razor-like fangs give him a
                   vampire-like appearance.
    
                   This is VENGER. His sinister voice is like blade against
                   stone, and it echoes in the vastness of the chamber.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Shadow Demon?
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             The fortress was last seen in
                             Forest of Balarian. 
    
                                       VENGER
                             Excellent.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             And, I believe Dungeon Master has
                             started a campaign.
    
                                       VENGER
                             To search for the box?
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Unclear, Sire. But, there are
                             rumors that Zandora has been
                             contacting the realm.
    
                   Venger GROWLS.
    
                                       VENGER
                             He knows.
                                 (then)
                             The time has come to maximize our
                             efforts. Go! Find the reason why I
                             still do not have the box in my
                             possession.
    
                   The Shadow Demon bows and disappears as she came. Venger
                   SNARLS.
    
                   As he stands his wings spread out, some five feet in length.
                   Venger himself stands a towering seven foot tall. The very
                   sight of him strikes fear in every soul in the realm. Save
                   one.
    
    
    
                   EXT. OUR REALM - CARNIVAL - DAY
    
                   The sign at the entrance reads, "GRAND RE-OPENING!"
    
                   Carnival music pervades the air, as well as the cries of
                   excited children and carnival barkers. The grounds are
                   crammed full of various RIDES and GAMES and a large FERRIS
                   WHEEL towers above the scene. 
    
                   A group of high school girls are huddled around a teenage boy
                   playing the...
    
    
    
                   ARCHERY GAME 
    
                   He has blond hair, chiseled features, and wearing a green t
                   shirt. This is HANK, 15. THREE TEENAGE GIRLS stand around
                   him. His ADMIRERS. They fawn over him.
    
                   He launches a suction cup arrow at the target. It sticks just
                   outside the bulls-eye. The girls SQUEAL in unison and
                   APPLAUD. 
    
                   ADMIRER #1 tries to lure Hank in by acting OVERLY CUTESY.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (disappointed)
                             Dang.
    
                                       ADMIRER #1
                             Hank, is there any sport you can't
                             play?
    
                                       HANK
                             I missed.
    
                                       ADMIRER #2
                             Good looking and modest. I like
                             that. Hey, we're going to the Hall
                             of Mirrors, want to come?
    
                   Hank notices a RED HAIRED GIRL standing by one of the CLAW
                   MACHINES, and is distracted. Her nose is stuck in her
                   cellphone. 
    
                                       HANK
                             Uhm. I'd like to, but I can't.
                             Sorry.
    
                                       ADMIRER #2
                                 (coy)
                             I'm sure we can make it worth your
                             while.
    
                   Hank is shocked, confused, and a little embarrassed.
    
                                       HANK
                             I- I promised someone I'd meet
                             them, so...
    
                                       ADMIRER #1
                             That doesn't surprise me. But, just
                             keep in mind... 
                                 (whispering in his ear)
                             They can't do what I can do.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (smiling, confused)
                             I'm sure that's true.
    
                                       ADMIRER #3
                             You know where to find us if you
                             change your mind!
    
                   He leaves the girls to GIGGLE among themselves. He searches
                   the crowd, but has lost sight of the redhead. His heart sinks
                   a little.
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. HANK'S BEDROOM - THAT MORNING
    
                   Football paraphernalia on the walls. On a dresser lay a stack
                   of literature books. Most are poetry.
    
                   In his closet is an acoustic guitar.
    
                   An ED SHEERAN SONG is playing on his cellphone.
    
                   Hank squirts some HAIR GEL into his hand and begins to sculpt
                   his hair in the mirror. He wears a FOOTBALL JERSEY and jeans. 
    
                   On the other side of his closed door, is the voice of his
                   MOTHER.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah!
    
                   He pauses the song.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             Kelly called.
    
                   He SIGHS.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             And, Trisha. And, Caroline.
    
                   He opens the door, revealing a woman in her late 30's. In a
                   modest dress and a kitchen apron.
    
                                       MOTHER (CONT'D)
                             Just so you know.
    
                                       HANKS
                             Thanks, mom.
    
                   He turns is attention back to the mirror.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             You're going out?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah, reopening of the carnival.
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (disappointed)
                             Oh.
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
                                 (then, remembering)
                             Oh, no! I said I'd help you with
                             the baking, didn't I?
    
                                       MOTHER
                             It's okay.
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm so sorry. I'll stay.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             No. You go, have fun for a change.
    
                                       HANK
                             I made you a promise. I don't even
                             know why I wanted to go in the
                             first place.
    
                   His mother grabs his shoulders lovingly.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             I do.
    
                   Hank notices bruises on his mother's arm. She knows he has
                   seen them and drops her arms.
    
                                       MOTHER (CONT'D)
                             Honey, listen. You need to be who
                             you want to be.
    
                   Hank starts to protest. She stops him.
    
                                       MOTHER (CONT'D)
                                 (smiling)
                             Go. Have fun. You can't make
                             someone else happy, unless you're
                             happy.
                                 (then)
                             Bake sale's not 'til Monday.
                             You're father's not going in today
                             after all, so... 
                                 (almost whispering)
                             Better if you help me tomorrow.
                             Okay?
    
                   Hank finally smiles back.
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Okay? Good.
                                 (then)
                             You need a ride?
    
                                       HANK
                             No, mom. I got it.
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (turning to leave)
                             Love you.
    
                                       HANK
                             Love you, too.
    
                   Hank closes the door, and unpauses the song on his phone. As
                   the song continues to play, he stares at himself in the
                   mirror, then starts to take off his jersey.
    
    
    
                   INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER
    
                   Hank descends the stairs, quickly. He passes by a man, 50's,
                   in a recliner wearing a football jersey. He's drinking a beer
                   and watching a game on the TV. His FATHER.
    
                   Hank smiles at his mother and tries to get to the front door
                   without being seen.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Junior, where you goin'?
    
                                       HANK
                             Out, pop.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (sitting up)
                             Says who? You promised your-
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (from kitchen)
                             I said it was okay.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (to mother)
                             I'm not talking to you!
                                 (to Hank)
                             Who you meetin'?
    
                   Hank opens the door quickly. His father jumps up.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             You meetin' that dark girl?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (annoyed)
                             No!
    
                   Hank leaves, closing the door behind him.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FRONT PORCH - DAY
    
                   Hank descends the front steps. He can hear his father's ANGRY
                   VOICE from inside the house.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (in house)
                             You said he could go, huh?
    
                   Hank tries to shrug off the weight of the world and keeps
                   walking. 
    
                                                              END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   EXT. CARNIVAL - STRONGMAN GAME
    
                   A young boy, 8 years old, with wavy blond hair to his
                   shoulders, swings the over-sized MALLET as hard as he can
                   into the LEVER. The PUCK shoots up, but only half way. This
                   is BOBBY, gung ho, impetuous. He looks at the mallet in his
                   hands.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (angry)
                             What the crap, yo!
    
                   His older sister stands beside him. She's the REDHEAD Hank
                   had his eye on at the Claw Machine. Her attention stays on
                   her cellphone, but looks up occasionally to check on her
                   brother. This is SHEILA, 14, overly feminine. She wears a
                   GOLD BRACELET and carries a small PINK PURSE. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Good try, Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm just gettin' warmed up, son!
    
                                       CARNIVAL BARKER
                             You're turn's over. There's people
                             in line, kid.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What a jip!
    
                   He drops the mallet and stomps off the platform. Without
                   looking up from her phone, Sheila follows him to the...
    
    
    
                   BACK IN LINE 
    
                   Sheila raises her phone to take a selfie. As she poses she
                   looks around to see where Bobby has led her. 
    
                   She grabs Bobby and pulls him out of the line.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No way, you're not going again!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why not?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't have a lot of tickets left.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What do you care? What are you
                             saving 'em for? The photo booth? 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Shut up.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You shut up! Mom would've let me!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (glaring)
                             Don't you dare say that.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I already said it!
                                 (then)
                             She was fun! ...unlike you.
    
                   This is jolt to Sheila. She becomes solemn.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             And, mom would've at least watched
                             me play the game.
    
                   Sheila's heart melts, embarrassed.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Come on.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (beaming)
                             Really?
    
                   They get back in line. Bobby licks his lips as he eyes the
                   BELL AT THE TOP OF THE POLE. 
    
                   As Sheila watches him, a smile sneaks up on her.
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. BATHROOM - THAT MORNING
    
                   Sheila puts on makeup in front of the mirror, trying to hide
                   her many FRECKLES. A series of LOUD KNOCKS on the door
                   interrupts her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Knock it off!
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                                 (though the door)
                             Hurry up, for the love of god!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Or what?
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Ever see the video of that guy
                             wrestling a firehose?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You're so gross!
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY
    
                   Second floor. Outside the door. Bobby does a PEE PEE DANCE.
                   Their FATHER reaches the top of the stairs, tying his tie.
    
                   He's in his late 30's. Red hair, boyish face.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Again?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why are you wearing a suit?
    
                   Their father knocks on the door.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Honey! Too long in there!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to door)
                             Yeah, Hank's not gonna care if you
                             have a pound of makeup on or two
                             pounds.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (through door)
                             Oh, my god, shut up!
    
                                       FATHER
                             Change of plans, sweet heart. You
                             need to take Bobby with you.
    
                   The door opens, revealing Sheila, blank look on her face.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to father, dead serious)
                             That's not funny.
    
                   Bobby pushes by her and slams the door behind him.
    
                   Her father, still grappling with his tie, gives a HEAVY SIGH.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Got called in. I'm sorry.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (angry)
                             You said I could go by myself, now
                             your changing it.
    
                                       FATHER
                             He can't stay here alone!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (through door)
                             I'm old enough to stay here be
                             myself!
                                 (then)
                             No, wait a second, what am I
                             sating? I don't wanna stay here!
    
                   Sheila pushes her fathers hands down and begins to tie his
                   tie correctly.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Thanks.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (annoyed)
                             Mom would've let me go by myself.
    
                                       FATHER
                             No. She would've said-
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Family sticks together.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Family sticks together. That's
                             right.
    
                   The tie is secured.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             And, then she would've done this...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Don't!
    
                   Her father sticks his shoulder to Sheila's playfully.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Uh oh!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (giggling)
                             Stop!
    
                                       FATHER
                             I can't I'm stuck!
    
                   FLUSH! The door opens and Bobby bursts out, STICKING his
                   shoulder to Sheila as well. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm stuck too, yo!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pulling free, angry)
                             Stop it!
    
                   Bobby and his father stop laughing.
    
                   Sheila STOMPS to her room.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Wash your hands.
    
                   Bobby HUFFS and sulks back to the bathroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHEILA'S BEDROOM
    
                   Her room is decorated in PINKS AND PURPLES. An ED SHEERAN
                   poster hangs above her bed.
    
                   She digs in her closet. Her father leans in the door way.
    
                   Sheila opens a SHOEBOX FULL OF JEWELRY, the PRICE TAGS still
                   on them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You know how embarrassing it is to
                             have your little brother follow you
                             around all day?
    
                                       FATHER
                             You wanna talk about embarrassing?
    
                   Sheila pulls the tag off of a GOLD BRACELET and slips it over
                   her wrist.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             How about having the cops show up
                             at my office.
    
                   Sheila pauses. She stares at the box of jewelry a moment,
                   then puts it away.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                                 (soft)
                             I know it's been hard, kiddo. But,
                             your brother needs you, right now. 
                                 (then)
                             Please?
    
                   Sheila meets him in the doorway and he gives her a smile.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Okay, but if he picks a fight with
                             a carnie I'm leaving him there.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                                 (from bottom of stairs)
                             Come on already! I'm not gettin'
                             any younger down here!
    
                   Sheila closes the bedroom door behind her and heads to the
                   stairs. 
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (sighing)
                             Deal.
    
                                                              END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   EXT. CARNIVAL - SAME SCENE
    
                   Sheila sticks her shoulder to Bobby's.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (embarrassed)
                             What are you doing, yo?
    
                   He pushes her off and looks around.
    
                   Sheila smiles. 
    
                   A TWENTY DOLLAR BILL falls to the ground just behind an OLDER
                   WOMAN in line ahead of her. She looks around, pretends to tie
                   the laces of her sneaker and SNATCHES the bill. She looks
                   around, casually. She's gotten away with it. She stuffs it in
                   her purse.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARCADE TENT - CARNIVAL
    
                   Children fill the tent, rushing to and from all the arcade
                   machines. A small group of children are gathered around the
                   DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION GAME. A young dark haired, African
                   American girl dances on it, not missing a beat. She wears a t
                   shirt, gym shorts and a sweat band. This is DIANA, 14. 
    
                   The children marvel at her moves. She's killing it, about to
                   get the high score. 
    
                   A young boy, spiked hair, 10, watches, annoyed.
    
                   Diana wins. The crowd CHEERS, some BOO.
    
                   Out of breath, she steps off the machine and tousles the kids
                   hair.
    
                                       DIANA
                             No, that's how you do it, punk.
    
                                       YOUNG BOY
                                 (calling after her)
                             Yeah, big whoop! I'm ten! What are
                             you, thirty?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm old enough to know you can't
                             talk smack and not get smacked
                             down!
                                 (then)
                             Ooh!
    
                   The group sends up LAUGHTER and a collective "WOO WOO!"
    
                   Diana saunters out of the tent, victorious.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FRIED DOUGH FOOD TRUCK
    
                   A skinny boy with short black hair stands waiting for his
                   order. He wears dark sunglasses, white dress shirt and black
                   tie. This is ERIC, 15. A know-it-all.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to the vendor, impatient)
                             Come on! It's fried dough, not
                             soufflés! 
    
                   The vendor finally hands Eric three plates of fried dough.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Thanks. You're a credit to your
                             kind!
    
                   He starts walking, but realizes he's lost his friends. He
                   scans the crowd.
    
                                       BOY (O.S.)
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric turns to see another boy, same age, waving him over.
                   Same shirt and tie, his dark hair in a ponytail. This is
                   ZACH. Behind him, another boy, same age, same suit, long dark
                   hair and sunglasses. This is DAMIEN, Zach's lackey. He never
                   speaks.
    
                                       ZACH
                             C'mon, our favorite nerd's putting
                             on a show!
    
                                       ERIC
                             But, I got the-
    
                                       ZACH
                             Who cares? C'mon!
    
                   Eric's about to dump the plates into the trash, but notices a
                   stay dog, mangy and emaciated beside the food truck. He dumps
                   the plates on the ground beside the hungry dog.
    
                   It immediately begins ravaging the feast.
    
                   Eric turns away, then runs back to grab a piece of dough
                   quickly before the dog can bite him. He tears off a mouthful
                   before dropping it again. He runs to catch up to Zach and
                   follows the through the crowd.
    
    
    
                   ELSEWHERE ON THE GROUNDS
    
                   Beside the ROW OF PORTA-JOHNS is a homemade sign with the
                   words PRESTO THE WONDER painted in Gold Letters. Around it
                   are FLASHING LED LIGHTS.
    
                   A boy performs a card trick for a small group of onlookers. 
    
                   He wears THICK ROUND GLASSES and shaggy brown hair, boyish
                   face. This is Albert, 14, but everyone in school calls him
                   PRESTO.
    
                   He wears a DARK GREEN SUIT JACKET. It's too big for him so he
                   wears it like a magician's robe, faux flower on the lapel.
    
                   He's insecure, but only when he's Albert. When he's Presto,
                   he's as charismatic, funny, and charming. But, not a very
                   good magician.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to crowd)
                             I need a volunteer! C'mon, anyone
                             care to help out a struggling
                             magician?
    
                   A young girl, about eight, steps up.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to girl)
                             Okay, here we go! Thank you, you're
                             so brave.
    
                   The crowd giggles. The girl smiles.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Have you ever been a magician's
                             assistant before?
    
                   The girl shakes her head, shyly.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Good! So you won't be disappointed,
                             then.
    
                   The crowd LAUGHS. 
    
                   Presto sees Zach, Damien and Eric approaching out of the
                   corner of his eye and his demeanor changes. He becomes self
                   conscious.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (nervous)
                             I... okay, so pick a card, any
                             card.
    
                                       GIRL
                             I can't.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What?
    
                                       GIRL
                             You need to fan them out. Like
                             this...
    
                   She takes Presto's hands and helps him fan them out.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh, yeah.
    
                   The crowd laughs again, this time AT HIM. The girl plucks a
                   card and looks at it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Okay, now look at your card.
    
                                       GIRL
                             I did.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I mean... memorize your card.
                                 (then)
                             Go it?
    
                                       GIRL
                             Duh.
    
                   The crowd bursts into LAUGHTER again. Presto is shaken. He
                   nervously shuffles the deck. 
    
                   He glances to where he saw the three boys, but they're gone.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (distracted)
                             Okay, now if you would be so kind
                             as to place your card back in the
                             deck.
    
                                       GIRL
                             Where?
    
                   LAUGHTER.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oops.
    
                   He separates the deck and holds it out to her.
    
                                       ZACH (O.S.)
                             Presto the Wonder, everyone!
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.
                             Yeah, you wonder why he's doing
                             this!
    
                   GIGGLES and more laughter.
    
                   The girl puts her card back in the deck and Presto, blushing
                   now, shuffles the deck.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to girl)
                             Do you... do you remember what your
                             card was?
    
                                       GIRL
                             Yes.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Good.
    
                   He places the deck to his temple and closes his eyes.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Was it the Queen of Hearts?
    
                                       GIRL
                             No.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What? It wasn't?
    
                   He begins searching the through the deck, but drops it. The
                   cards SCATTER.
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             Quick! Is anyone here an
                             optometrist!
    
                   The crowd again laughs at Presto as they begin to disperse.
    
                                       CROWD
                                 (ad lib)
                             I feel bad for him. He's just some
                             kid. I don't think he even works
                             here. That was awful. 
    
                   Presto gathers the cards on the ground, frustrated with
                   himself. 
    
                   Zach, Damien and Eric swagger up to him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (not looking up)
                             Leave me alone, guys!
    
                   Damien suddenly KICKS PRESTO TO THE GROUND, knocking his
                   glasses off.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Zach)
                             Hey, man we don't have to kick him
                             when he's already down. Geez!
    
                   Zach ignores him. 
    
                   Damien marches to the wooden sign and KICKS IT OVER.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (horrified)
                             No!
    
                   Damien STOMPS ON IT, crushing it to pieces, but the lights
                   still flash.
    
                   Presto heart sinks.
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. GARAGE - THAT MORNING
    
                   The garage is filled with work benches, tools and various
                   random machines, torn apart, or in the middle of being fixed.
    
                   Presto practices producing a BOUQUET OF FLOWERS from the
                   sleeve of the green suit jacket. 
    
                   His FATHER, early 30's, crafty, attaches LED lights to the
                   wooden PRESTO THE WONDER sign.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Almost done, buddy! This should
                             attract a crowd, eh?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah it will! Thanks, dad!
    
                   His MOTHER, late 20's appears in the doorway leading into the
                   kitchen. She wears a floral sundress and various crystals
                   around her neck, and several rings on her fingers. 
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Take a rain coat in case it rains.
    
                                       FATHER
                             They're not calling for rain,
                             honey.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             You never know.
                                 (noticing the sign)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       FATHER
                             What do you mean?
    
                   She motions for Presto's father to meet her inside the
                   kitchen. Presto continues to practice making the flowers
                   appear in his hand with a magical flourish. 
    
                   Though they try to whisper, Presto can over hear them.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                                 (from kitchen)
                             Lights? Isn't that a bit much?
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             No.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             They're going to laugh at him.
    
                   This hits Presto, hard.
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             He's doing what he loves. Is he
                             good? No, but that's not the point.
                             He gets up there and he does it.
    
                   Presto tries to ignore them and begins packing up his things.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             I don't want anyone making fun of
                             my baby. And, you keep giving him
                             false hope.
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             Not this again. He's not a baby
                             anymore.
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             There's a lot of negative energy in-
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             Come on, Ally...
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                             He's inviting it in!
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             You ever think that maybe he's
                             trying to push it away?
    
                                       MOTHER (O.S.)
                                 (suspicious)
                             What's that mean?
    
                                       FATHER (O.S.)
                             Nothing.
    
                   His father appears in the doorway.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             Ready, Presto?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Ready as I'll ever be.
    
                   His mother enters the garage and kisses Presto on the cheek.
                   She dotes over him and moment, then hands him a SMOOTH SILVER
                   ROCK.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Now, I want you to keep this
                             Hematite. It'll ground you, okay.
                                 (to father)
                             You're staying with him right?
    
                                       FATHER
                             Yes.
    
                   She hugs Presto and enters the kitchen. Once the coast is
                   clear, Presto's father turns to him, smiles and shakes his
                   head reassuringly NO. 
    
                                                              END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   EXT. PORTA-JOHNS - SAME SCENE
    
                   Presto's sign is completely destroyed. An anger grows in
                   Presto. He turns away and searches for his glasses.
    
                                       ZACH
                             What Albert, you didn't get enough
                             humiliation in school? Now you have
                             to come out here and ruin
                             everybody's day?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's Presto! You stupid moron...
                             jerk!
    
                   Zach mocks insult.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey! Presto just made a backbone
                             appear out of thin air? I guess he
                             can do magic.
    
                   Damien finds Presto's glasses, snatches them up and puts them
                   in his BACK POCKET.
    
                   A group of kids begin to gather around them. Some laughing.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             How come your mommy hasn't cast a
                             spell to fix your eyes yet?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             She's not a witch, genius. She's a
                             holistic practitioner. Now, gimme
                             back my glasses.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What did you say? Whore-listic
                             what?
    
                   Presto stands, defiant.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             At least my parents give a crap
                             about me, Eric.
    
                   Eric's smile fades.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             By the way, when do you get shipped
                             off to boarding school?
    
                                       ERIC
                             You're gonna get it, freak!
    
                   Damien moves in, but Zach steps in front of him. He gets nose
                   to nose with Presto.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (dead serious)
                             Albert, my family owns this place,
                             so that means I own it. And, we
                             can't have third rate magicians
                             walking around making us look bad.
                             Do you understand?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (proud)
                             You think I'm third rate?
    
                   Zach is confused. As soon as Eric sees what Zach is about to
                   do he throws up an arm and tries to stop him, but he's too
                   late.
    
                   Zach SHOVES PRESTO. The bouquet of flowers POPS OUT OF HIS
                   SLEEVE as he hit the ground.
    
    
    
                   AT STRONGMAN GAME
    
                   Bobby has seen Presto pushed to the ground. He drops the
                   mallet jumps off the stage and bolts after him.
    
                   Sheila PANICS and runs after him.
    
    
    
                   AT PORTA-JONS
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Zach)
                             C'mon! Let up, man!
    
                   Zach SHOVES Eric's hand away and squares off with him.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Eric)
                             What?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Let's just get outta here?
    
                                       ZACH
                             When I'm done.
    
                   Some highschool girls take cellphone video of Presto while
                   they LAUGH AT HIM. Three of them are Hank's admirers.
    
                                       ADMIRER #1
                                 (to girls)
                             He's such a loser.
    
                   Someone plucks her cellphone out of her hand. 
    
                                       ADMIRER #1 (CONT'D)
                             Hey!
    
                   It's Diana. She tosses the phone in front of the porta-johns
                   and keeps walking to Presto.
    
                   The Admirer #1 bends over to get her phone.
    
                                       ADMIRER #1 (CONT'D)
                             He's just a dumb freshman, you
                             basic bi-
    
                   When she stands she's is face to face with Hank. He gives her
                   a look of DISGUST and walks past her. Embarrassed, she walks
                   away. The other two follow.
    
                   Bobby reaches them. He winds up his foot and KICKS DAMIEN IN
                   THE CROTCH from behind. He goes down in agony. 
    
                   Bobby lets out a primal SCREAM that can only be described as
                   a BATTLE CRY.
    
                   Eric lets out a LAUGH at Damien, writhing on the ground, 
    
                   Sheila holds Bobby back.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (aghast)
                             Bobby, that's enough!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             He was pushin' Presto around!
                                 (to Damien)
                             I can kick you all day, son!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I'm okay, Bobby! I can take care of
                             myself.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Get lost losers! You wanna up-load
                             a video? Upload this!
    
                   Hank and Diana push through the crowd, and they begin to
                   disperse, ashamed. 
    
                   Diana steps over Damien. When Eric sees Diana he lowers his
                   eyes, embarrassed.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (ogling, sarcastic)
                             Diana, always a pleasure to be in
                             the presence of a such a fine
                             specimen of the opposite gender! 
                                 (then)
                             It's still opposite right? Pre-op?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't make me break your face.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Diana)
                             Yeah, break his face, yo!
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay, everyone relax!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hey, we didn't mean to hurt the
                             kid.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Do you ever mean to do anything,
                             Eric?
    
                   Damien gets to his feet and goes after Bobby. Hank bars his
                   path.
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay, what's going on?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             These jack-holes were beatin' up on
                             my boy! 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Will, you shut up?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (gathering his things)
                             I told you, I'm okay.
    
                                       ZACH
                             It's an amusement park, Hank. We
                             were just amusing ourselves.
    
                                       HANK
                             Well, it stops now!
    
                   Hank places a hand on Zach's shoulder. He SHOVES HANK AWAY.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Zach)
                             Hey! Stop it!
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Hank)
                             Oh, I see. You can't stand up to
                             your old man, so you're going to
                             try to stand up to me.
                                 (then)
                             Don't ever touch me again!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Zach)
                             Didn't you get all the bullying out
                             of your system in school?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Zach)
                             Come on, it's over, let's go.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Eric)
                             I don't take orders from you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You're gonna be taking orders from
                             me when I give you five fingers to
                             the face!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, I swear to god...
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You better get a leash on that dog
                             before he gets he gets run over.
                             Didn't your mother ever teach you-
                                 (then)
                             Oh! I'm sorry. Too soon?
    
                   This is a low blow. Sheila and Bobby look MORTIFIED. Eric
                   realizes Zach's gone too far and finds some courage.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Zach)
                             Hey! What's the matter with you?
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Eric)
                             What did you say to me?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (courage gone)
                             I'm just saying...
    
                                       ZACH
                             I didn't tell you to speak.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry)
                             What? I'm not playing this stupid
                             game. I can say what ever I want!
                                 (pointing to Damien)
                             Wiseau over here lost the bet, not
                             me. 
    
                                       ZACH
                             I think you forgot who I am, Eric.
                             My father owns your father!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (courageous again)
                             No one owns me! And, I know who you
                             are. You're the eighth grade bully
                             who's in eleventh grade? And, you
                             know what? I don't be in this
                             little club anymore.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (warning)
                             Watch your mouth...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (on a roll, to the crowd)
                             Hey, anyone want to sign up to be
                             in Zach's club? It's not only an in
                             school club, it's an after-school
                             club too! You get to pick on kids
                             half your age all summer!
                                 (then)
                             But, you do have to be an over
                             privileged, white, moron to join,
                             so... 
    
                   What few onlookers are left burst into LAUGHTER. Diana is
                   secretly impressed, even proud, of Eric. 
    
                   Zach stands inches from Eric's face humiliated and angry, but
                   can't think of a response.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Zach, laughing)
                             Oh, snap! You got burned, son!
    
                   Sheila throws her hand over Bobby's mouth. Zach gives one
                   last look at everyone before walking away.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (to Damien)
                             C'mon!
    
                   Damien gets nose to nose with Eric, glaring at him.
    
                   Sheila notices Presto's glasses sticking out of Damien's back
                   pocket and plucks them out. He doesn't notice.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Damien)
                             You're being summoned.
    
                                       ZACH
                                 (calling to Damien)
                             Let the children play. Come on!
    
                   Damien walks off. Eric lets out a SIGH and realizes the
                   others are looking at him. Diana's half smiling.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What are you all looking at?
    
                   Eric turns and walks away.
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila, you okay? Bobby?
    
                   Sheila nods and smiles, blushing. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Diana)
                             That was awesome!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Thanks, guys.
    
                   Sheila hands Presto his glasses. He puts them on and notices
                   Eric walking away.
    
                   The others look at each other. DID ERIC JUST DO THE RIGHT
                   THING?
    
    
    
                   AWAYS OFF
    
                   Eric loosens his tie and looks around at the faces in the
                   crowd. He's truly alone now. 
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. HOME THEATER - THAT MORNING
    
                   A smaller version of a cinema theater. Eric sits in the front
                   row. Same apparel, minus the jacket. He wears a headset and
                   holds an X-BOX CONTROLLER. He plays a FIRST PERSON SHOOTER
                   GAME on the large regulation screen.
    
    
    
                   ON SCREEN
    
                   His character hides behind a building, pops out, shoots a gun
                   and hides again. 
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Eric's engrossed.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (into headset)
                             I see you! 
    
                   His character FIRES his gun. Misses.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (into headset)
                             Come on! I was shooting your legs
                             all day!
                                 (pause)
                             What? That's today?
                                 (pause)
                             What do you mean you're on your on
                             your way?
                                 (pause)
                             Why would I wanna go to a carnival
                             to hookup, man?
                                 (pause)
                             Shut up. They're not sending me
                             away.
    
                   His character gets shot and dies. Eric GROWLS and throws his
                   controller across the theater, almost hitting a MALE SERVANT
                   who enters at the same moment.
    
                                       SERVANT
                             Sir.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (into headset)
                             What?
    
                                       SERVANT
                             Sir!
    
                   Eric pulls off the headset stands to see the servant.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Jack.
    
                                       SERVANT
                             There's a car for you, sir.
    
                   Eric grabs his jacket off the seat beside him and throws it
                   on as he makes his way up the theater.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Thanks, Jack.
    
    
    
                   INT. SITTING ROOM
    
                   A woman in an evening dress sits on a sofa drinking a glass
                   of wine. His MOTHER. A man in an expensive suit stands by a
                   large window looking out over a lush garden. His FATHER.
    
                   He turns around when Eric enters.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Eric. We need to talk about-
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'd love to, but I'm going out.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             With who?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to mother)
                             Rick Sanchez, what do you care?
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (disgusted)
                             Sanchez.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Fictional, mother.
    
                                       FATHER
                             This, right here, is what I'm
                             talking about. Irresponsible,
                             arrogant...
    
                                       MOTHER
                             You don't listen to anything we
                             tell you.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You never say anything important!
                             You didn't even tell me grandma
                             died! I had find out from Jack!
    
                                       MOTHER
                             That's not fair?
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (to Eric)
                             Please refer to him as John.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             No respect.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Respect? The only respect I see
                             around here comes from Jack. And,
                             that's only because you pay him.
    
                   The servant bows his head and almost smiles.
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (throwing up her hands)
                             I'm done with him.
    
                   She stands and walks into the next room.
    
                                       MOTHER (CONT'D)
                             I can't deal with this anymore.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to mother)
                             That's because your glass is empty.
    
                                       FATHER
                             That is enough!
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's never enough.
    
                   Eric leaves, angry.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MANSION - DAY
    
                   Eric exits the front door of a large mansion. In the round
                   about, a BLACK SPORTS CAR waits. Eric puts on his sunglasses
                   as descends the front steps.
    
                   Damien, hands clasped, wearing CHAFFER'S CAP and SUNGLASSES,
                   waits for Eric by the car.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Damien, unimpressed)
                             Nice.
    
                   Damien opens the back door. As Eric goes to climb in Damien
                   WACKS him in the crotch with the back of his hand.
    
                   Eric DOUBLES OVER in pain.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (in pain)
                             Son-of-a-
    
                   Damien rounds the car and climbs in the driver's side.
    
                   Eric, MOANING, climbs in the back seat.
    
    
    
                   INT. SPORTS CAR - BACK SEAT
    
                   Beside him is Zach. He wears a headset and holds an X-BOX
                   CONTROLLER. He's playing the same GAME Eric was. He keeps his
                   eyes on the small VIDEO MONITOR on the back of the driver's
                   headrest. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (groaning)
                             I don't know why I hang out with
                             you idiots.
    
                                       ZACH
                             What else are you gonna do?
    
    
    
                   EXT. MANSION
    
                   The sports car PEELS OUT.
    
                                                              END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   EXT. CARNIVAL - SAME SCENE
    
                   Eric continues walking, solemn. Behind him, Presto leaves his
                   group and jogs up to Eric. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Eric, wait up!
    
                   Eric turns around, off guard.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whatta you want?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (nervous)
                             Why don't you hang with us?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (shocked)
                             Me?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah, why not?
    
                   He looks past Presto and sees the rest of the group waiting
                   for him. Hank turns away.
    
                   Diana WAVES HIM OVER.
    
                   Eric debates.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (awkward)
                             I mean... you stood up for- 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (not wanting to hear it)
                             Alright!
                                 (then)
                             I mean, if you guys really want me
                             to.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (smiling)
                             Okay.
    
                   They rejoin the group. Diana picks up the fake bouquet
                   flowers from the ground. Hank picks up the pieces of Presto's
                   broken sign, lights still flashing 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             You can just throw that away.
    
                                       HANK
                             Really?
    
                   Presto nods. Hank dumps it a nearby trash bin.
    
                   Diana hands the BOUQUET OF FLOWERS to Eric as she speaks. He
                   takes them absentmindedly.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Why did you do that back there?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (staring at the flowers)
                             I don't know what you're talking
                             about.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Okay.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (realizing)
                             Wait. Why did you hand me these? 
    
                   Diana walks away, smiling. Eric throws the flowers in the
                   next trash can he sees.
    
                   The group merges into the crowd. Hank avoids eye contact with
                   Eric.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (cold)
                             Tickets on you, Eric?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'll buy some! My treat!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Really? Cool, thanks.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (ecstatic)
                             I gots to get on that Pirate Ship,
                             boyee!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Not gonna happen.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dejected)
                             Whaaat?
    
                   Sheila hangs back a little to wait for Eric.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (aside, coy)
                             Maybe you can win a stuffed animal
                             for Diana. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Why would I do that? She can win
                             her own stuff.
    
                   Sheila rolls her eyes. 
    
                   Diana had overheard. A smile creeps across her lips
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY - THAT MORNING
    
                   LOUD DANCE MUSIC blares from a closed bedroom door at the end
                   of the hallway. Diana's voice sings along.
    
                   An man walks up the door and KNOCKS. He's early 50's, African
                   American. Gentle quality. Diana's FATHER.
    
                   The music stops.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                                 (through door)
                             Yeah!
    
                                       FATHER
                             Honey, I know your upset about the
                             article.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Nope! I'm good!
    
                   The music BLARES again. Her father KNOCKS again. The music
                   stops.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                                 (through door)
                             I'm not pouting, dad.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Okay, I'm just saying there could
                             be any number of reasons why they
                             didn't choose your picture.
    
                   The door opens revealing Diana, she stays half in her room.
                   Behind her are GYMNASTIC TROPHIES and POSTERS, dirty laundry
                   everywhere.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, I can think of in particular.
    
                   She leaves the door open and grabs a STICK OF DEODORANT off
                   her night stand and applies it under her t-shirt. Her father
                   averts his eyes.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Maybe they just wanted someone who
                             wasn't in the top five.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Nope. That's not it. 
                                 (then)
                             He took my photo and my name. Her's
                             wasn't even in the gym. It's in the
                             parking lot for crying out loud.
    
                   She tosses the deodorant onto the bed and begins ransacking
                   the room, searching for something.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Maybe, they wanted an underdog
                             story. You know gymnastics is all
                             politics. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             Dad, I appreciate what you're
                             trying to do, but I'm fine.
    
                                       FATHER
                             I know. I know you are.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (grunting)
                             Ugh! I'm gonna be late!
    
                                       FATHER
                             I can give you a ride.
    
                                       DIANA
                             The bus is fine. Did you give Barry
                             rides everywhere?
    
                                       FATHER
                             No, but-
    
                                       DIANA
                             But, I'm your little girl, right?
    
                   She finds a wallet among the dirty laundry and shoves it in
                   the pocket of her gym shorts.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Yes.
    
                   She places her hand over her father's heart.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Now, that's sexist.
    
                                       FATHER
                             How is that sexist?
    
                   She enters her room again.
    
                                       DIANA
                             No difference between Barry and I,
                             dad.
    
                   He rolls his eyes.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (under his breath)
                             Don't I know it.
    
                   Diana comes out of her room and closes the door.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             Well, let your mother drive you
                             then.
    
                   She gives him a curious look.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             What?
    
                   She kisses her father on the cheek and heads toward the
                   stairs.
    
    
    
                   BOTTOM OF STAIRS
    
                   Her MOTHER, mid-40's, affectionate, catches sight of Diana on
                   the stairs.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             You're wearing that? What if you
                             meet a boy?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, right.
    
                   Diana kisses her on the cheek as she passes.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (to both)
                             Love you!
    
                   Her father reaches the bottom of the stairs. 
    
                                       FATHER AND MOTHER
                             Love you!
    
                   They watch her bounce off the front steps.
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (to father)
                             She doesn't want a ride?
    
                                                              END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   EXT. CARNIVAL - DAY - LATER
    
                   The group of new friends converses, LAUGHING and GIGGLING.
                   Eric is smiling, actually having a good time.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Is that a smile?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I just can't believe how lame you
                             guys are.
    
                   Diana nudges him, affectionately.
    
                   Bobby carries a cheap FOAM SWORD he had won.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             That clown had nothin' on you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (proud)
                             I don't take no crap from no
                             clowns!
    
                   Sheila GIGGLES.
    
                   Bobby notices a large foreboding ROLLER COASTER up ahead. The
                   giant wooden SIGN is painted as a DRAGON'S HEAD, the tracks
                   disappearing into its mouth.
    
                   The sign reads, DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS, THE RIDE.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             Holy Crap! Look, a Dungeons and
                             Dragons ride!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (unimpressed)
                             That one?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Must've been the first one they
                             ever built.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             I forgot you're scared of roller
                             coasters.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Shut up.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana, giggling)
                             What? I'm not scared.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (quick)
                             I'm not scared either.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I'll go with him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Really?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Sure, I'm game.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm game, too!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I really think it's too big for
                             him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uh uh! Check this out, son!
    
                   Bobby runs to the HEIGHT CHART at the line entrance. He's
                   just tall enough to ride.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't know.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I can't play the game and now I
                             can't even ride the stupid ride?
                             What up, yo?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I'll keep an eye on him.
    
                   Sheila has serious reservations, but Hank's smile softens
                   her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Okay.
                                 (then)
                             But, I'm going too!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Okay! I don't give a crap!
    
                   Bobby runs to the gate, followed by Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, hold on!
                                 (then)
                             I gotta get a leash on that kid.
    
                   Hank and Sheila follow Bobby into the line. There's only half
                   a dozen people waiting.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I just think it's gonna be lame.
                             I'm not getting on that.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Come on, pansy.
    
                   She gets in line.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling after her)
                             Who says that?
    
                   He notices Presto standing next to him, staring at the
                   coaster, fear in his eyes. 
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             It's just a ride, doofus.
    
                   He follows Diana.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Ye- yeah, I know.
    
                   Presto runs to catch up.
    
    
    
                   LINE ENTRANCE
    
                   There are only a few people in line ahead of them. Presto
                   notices none of them is smiling. The other expressionless
                   faces give Presto an EERIE feeling. 
    
                   Eric surveys the whole thing. It's old. The rigging is wooden
                   and it CREAKS with the promise of danger.
    
                                       ERIC
                             This doesn't look safe. What was
                             it, built in the eighties?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Put your big panties on.
    
                   The people ahead of them move aside and let them pass. An OLD
                   LADY, only about four feet tall, smiles and nods to the them
                   from the CONTROL BOOTH. Her skin is BRONZE and her WHITE HAIR
                   hangs over her shoulders.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I think that's our lunch lady.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh, yeah. Looks like her.
    
                   A line of CARS ROAR UP TO THEM and stop with a CLANK CLANK
                   CLANK!
    
                   They each can seat six. Three in front and three in back of
                   each car. They're red, with a white CASTLE ROOK painted on
                   the front.
    
                   Bobby throws himself in the first car.
    
                   Hank lets Sheila go ahead of him.
    
                                       HANK
                             Ladies first.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank you.
    
                   Diana is next. Hank waits for her to go ahead. She gives him
                   a DIRTY LOOK, waiting for him to go. Hank knows better and
                   climbs in. The rest follow.
    
    
    
                   IN CAR
    
                   Sheila fiddles with her hair, then takes a selfie with her
                   phone.
    
                   As the car PULLS AWAY, Presto notices the people in line are
                   staring at them, expressionless. 
    
                   A sign catches his eye. If he didn't know better he'd think
                   it read "CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS." 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I got a bad feeling about this.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Relax.
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS RIDE
    
                   Their car jolts forward and enters the DRAGON'S MOUTH. The
                   darkness is lit up in bursts of FLAMING DRAGON BREATH as
                   animatronic dragons, ogres and fantastic beasts come to life.
                   Their car RISES, FALLS, SWERVES left and right.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sweet!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Gimme a break!
    
                   THUNDER! FLASHES OF LIGHT! The car GAINS SPEED. It's now so
                   fast that it cannot possibly be part of the ride.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't like this!
    
                   She grabs Hank's hand, terrified.
    
                                       HANK
                             It's okay! Just a ride!
    
                   SFX: A tunnel of SWIRLING LIGHT spirals toward them. The car
                   SHAKES violently and begins to COME APART beneath them. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's happening?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Why would someone build this!
    
                   They all SCREAM and grip the safety bar for dear life, until
                   even that breaks apart. 
    
                   The FOAM SWORD, Bobby had won, FLOATS up in front of him and
                   is DISINTEGRATED before his eyes.
    
                   The bodies of the children are now floating helpless in a
                   churning sea of CHAOS!   
    
                   They SCREAM as a VORTEX finally consumes them and they're
                   transported to...
    
    
    
                   THE REALM OF DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS
    
    
    
                   INT. VENGER'S CASTLE - DUNGEON
    
                   A dim lit corridor carved out of solid rock. TWO GARGOYLES
                   are perched on opposite walls.
    
                   Fires flicker somewhere, casting orange light inside a... 
    
                   PRISON CELL
    
                   Its occupant hangs from chains by its arms. Male humanoid
                   from the waist up. From the waist down, equine. A CENTAUR.
    
                   His emaciated body bares the scars of torture, and his
                   bearded face is battered and bruised. 
    
                   GEOMETRIC SHAPES MADE OF PURE LIGHT, hang in the air around
                   him. MAGICAL SYMBOLS. 
    
                   He is roused by the sound of URGENT FOOTSTEPS approaching. He
                   lifts his head revealing swollen eyes, but he knows who it
                   is.
    
                                       VENGER
                             The Forest of Balarian!
    
                                       CENTAUR
                                 (weak)
                             Forest of Balarian?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Do you see the pattern?
    
                                       CENTAUR
                             Not yet.
    
                   Venger's face turns sour. He holds out his hand and
                   manipulates one of the SHAPES before him. The centaur CRIES
                   OUT in pain.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Do not lie to me! Tell me what I
                             want to know and your agony ends!
    
                   The prisoner catches his breath and begins CHUCKLING through
                   the pain.
    
                                       CENTAUR
                             When I tell you what you want to
                             know... your agony will have just
                             begun.
    
                   Venger turns the MAGIC SYMBOLS, ramping up the torture again.
                   The centaur CRIES OUT again as LESIONS magically appear on
                   his body.
    
                                       CENTAUR (CONT'D)
                             I do not know! Agh!
    
                                       VENGER
                             I will give you some time to think.
    
                   Venger touches another floating symbol resembling a clock and
                   turns it counterclockwise. The recent lesions on the
                   centaur's body magically disappear, then slowly begin to
                   reappear.
    
                   The centaur's HOWLS OF AGONY reverberate throughout the halls
                   of the castle as Venger walks away GRINNING.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PLATEAU - DAY 
    
                   Hank, Eric, Diana, Presto, Sheila and Bobby lay unconscious
                   high on a MOUNTAIN PLATEAU. 
    
                   The RUINS OF A SMALL CASTLE litter the landscape. Broken
                   walls, half staircases. Large piles of rubble. On one side is
                   a forest, a cliff's edge drops down about TWENTY FEET to a
                   large stone plateau. Beyond that a vast expanse of LUSH
                   ROLLING HILLS.
    
                   They're no longer wearing their normal clothes, but all wear
                   attire more befitting the realm they're in. LEATHERS, LINENS,
                   and ANIMAL FURS. They each possess various POUCHES and
                   SATCHELS.
    
                   Sheila now wears dark purple leather, over-the-knee leather
                   BOOTS. 
    
                   Presto wears a GREEN ROBE with a GOLDEN SASH.
    
                   Bobby is clad in LEATHER CHEST STRAPS, ANIMAL PELTS and a
                   HORNED VIKING STYLE HELMET..
    
                   Hank's clothes are GREEN CANVAS and LEATHER more apt for
                   forest camouflage. 
    
                   Diana's are formfitting LINENS and LEATHER to allow for her
                   athletic prowess. She wears a GOLDEN TIARA and a matching
                   metallic belt with SILVER TRIM.
    
                   Eric's clad in a KNIGHT'S GOLDEN CHEST ARMOR, SILVER BOOTS,
                   and a RED CAPLET. 
    
                   They awaken slowly. Sheila first. 
    
                   Her eyes open on a brilliant AZURE SKY with TWIN SUNS. Among
                   the clouds a small black bird soars. Sheila watches it, not
                   yet fully awake. Something is off that she can't put a finger
                   on. Unbeknownst to her it isn't a bird at all, but Venger's
                   Shadow Demon. 
    
                   The very air here is pregnant with some invisible force. Not
                   GOOD. Not EVIL. But, manipulated by those who use it for
                   both.
    
                   Sheila suddenly snaps out of it and sits up in a PANIC.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby?
    
                   The rest rise, CONFUSED, DISORIENTED.
    
                   They all struggle to make sense of what has just happened.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (running to him, doting)
                             Bobby! Are you okay? Are you hurt?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (exasperated)
                             No. Cut it out! Gawd!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (searching the ground)
                             My glasses!
    
                                       HANK
                             Is everyone okay?
    
                                       DIANA
                             What happened?
    
                   Sheila is distracted by the thought of what she must look
                   like.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh, my hair! Agh! My clothes!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I feel violated!
    
                                       ERIC
                             You feel violated? My phone and
                             wallet are gone!
    
                                       HANK
                             Does anyone remember how we got
                             here?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I remember I was perfectly okay
                             before I got mixed up with you
                             guys!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             Yeah right.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             This is all your fault, you little
                             shrimp! I told you that ride wasn't
                             safe!
                                 (to all)
                             I told you guys!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Don't talk to him like that!
    
                                       HANK
                             We all need to stay calm.
    
                                       DIANA
                             There must be a rational
                             explanation. Maybe we were drugged.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             By a ride?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I don't believe it. We got
                             kidnapped by carnies and brought to
                             a Renaissance Fair!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm pretty sure in order to have a
                             Renaissance Fair you need a fair?
                             There's nothing here!
    
                                       HANK
                             The air feels different. Anyone
                             else feel that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah, I think I do!
    
                   A far off WHINNY catches Bobby's attention.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What was that?
    
                   He breaks free from Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Get back here right now!
    
                   He follows the sound to the edge of the plateau. Having found
                   is glasses, Presto cleans them with his robe. 
    
                   All run to the edge, except Eric.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the shiz?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I told you, don't say that!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (adjusting his glasses)
                             Is that a unicorn?
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   A BABY UNICORN the size of a dog, struggles to get its
                   footing on the large uneven SHEETS OF ROCK below. Her RED
                   MANE and the puff of red hair at the end of her tail flops in
                   the wind.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             That's impossible! There's no such
                             thing as unicorns!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That's the most beautiful thing
                             I've ever seen. But, it can't be
                             real! Can it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I gots to be dreamin', yo!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (rolls eyes at Bobby)
                             Gawd, you're annoying.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's she doing?
    
                   The unicorn zigzags wildly as it tries to navigate the rocky
                   terrain.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling)
                             She probably has rabies!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (looking back)
                             Eric!
    
                   The baby unicorn is desperate. SCARED.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She's in trouble! Let's go!
    
                                       HANK
                             Hold on, we need to find out where
                             we are first.
    
                   With another desperate CRY from the unicorn. Bobby
                   instinctively climbs over the edge and starts down to her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby! 
                                 (then, climbing down)
                             I'm gonna kill you!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to them both)
                             Wait!
    
                   Hank seeing no other choice, begins to go after them. Diana
                   follows.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             This looks like an old dungeon.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling after them)
                             Great! People die in dungeons, ya
                             know!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             C'mon Eric, we need to stick
                             together.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Are you crazy? I'm not going
                             anywhere else with you guys!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't be a wuss!
    
                   She disappears over the edge.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over the edge)
                             You're all gonna die! And, I'm
                             gonna be the only one left to tell
                             your story! 
    
    
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   The other side of it has been blown away revealing rolling
                   hills far below. The walls are now piles of stones of various
                   sizes. SKELETAL REMAINS litter the ground.
    
                   The children land. Bobby runs to the unicorn. As soon as it
                   sees Bobby it SPRINTS toward him. With an excited SQUEAL she
                   JUMPS and Bobby CATCHES HER IN HIS ARMS.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's the matter, girl?
    
    
    
                   UPPER PLATEAU
    
                   Eric defiant, looks down on them.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to himself)
                             Why do I always have to be the
                             voice of reason? 
    
                                       MALE VOICE (O.S.)
                                 (warm, inviting)
                             Welcome, Cavalier!
    
                   Eric spins around startled, holding up his arms up as if he'd
                   caught trespassing. 
    
                   A figure about FOUR FEET TALL has appeared behind him. The
                   top of his head is BALD, but with a mullet of long white
                   hair. No beard, but his long white sideburns drape in front
                   and end in leather braids. He wears CEREMONIAL ROBES of
                   crimson, and large AMULET hangs around his neck. A BLUE JEWEL
                   in the center. 
    
                   This is the DUNGEON MASTER. His voice is pleasant and calm.
                   His eyes are kind and soft and his smile conveys some secret
                   comforting knowledge. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Cavalier? I think you got the wrong
                             guy, gramps.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Where are your friends?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Friends? I don't have any friends.
    
                   As soon as he utters this he realizes how true it is. He
                   realizes his hands are still up and drops them. 
    
                   Dungeon Master walks to the edge of the plateau and peers
                   over it to see the others.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (pleasantly surprised)
                             Oh!
    
    
    
                   UPPER PLATEAU
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, listen... 
    
                   Dungeon Master turns to face him.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             You're in a lot of trouble. Give me
                             back my stuff right now or you're
                             gonna be slapped with a lawsuit so
                             big you'll...
    
                   Eric's voice trails off as he notices something LARGE and
                   GREEN, GLISTENING in the light just beyond the edge of the
                   plateau.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (calling to the others)
                             Uh! Guys?
    
                   Dungeon Master turns around, and his face goes pale. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (turning to look)
                             Oh, my!
    
                   An enormous GREEN HEAD OF A DRAGON rises into view.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (pointing, screaming)
                             Uh... guys!
    
    
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   Bobby is in mid-sentence when he looks up.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             ...but, how can a baby uni-
    
                   An enormous SHADOW falls over them all. They look up and are
                   paralyzed with FEAR. 
    
                   The green head SNORTS! The force of the sound snaps them out
                   of it.
    
                                       HANK
                             Run!
    
                   The unicorn mimics Hank. It sounds more like a goat's BLEAT.
    
                                       UNI
                             Run!
    
                   THEY RUN! 
    
                   The dragon begins reeling back its head.
    
    
    
                   UPPER PLATEAU
    
                   Eric, without thinking, for if he thought about it he
                   wouldn't do it, THROWS HIMSELF over the edge and starts to
                   climb down.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (urgent)
                             Fear not! Ranger!
    
                   With a majestic wave of Dungeon Master's hand MAGICAL WEAPONS
                   appear in the children's hands on the...
    
    
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   A GOLDEN LONGBOW MAGICALLY APPEARS in Hank's left hand.
                   Though he GRABS it, RUNS with it, he hasn't realized it's
                   their yet. 
    
                   As he looks back he sees Presto TRIP and tumble to the
                   ground. He goes back for him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             ...Barbarian!
    
                   A large WOODEN CLUB appears in Bobby's hand. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             ...Magician!
    
                   On the ground, Presto doesn't notice a MAGICIAN'S HAT appear
                   beside him on the ground, the same green as his robe.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             ...Thief! 
    
                   A PURPLE CLOAK magically appears over Sheila's shoulders. She
                   wraps an arm around Bobby as they run for their lives,
                   unaware of the garment on her back. 
    
    
    
                   CLIFF SIDE
    
                   In his desperate descent down the cliff, Eric SLIPS and
                   FALLS. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             ...Cavalier!
    
                   A GOLDEN SHIELD donning the silhouette of a WHITE GRIFFIN
                   inside a circle of black suddenly appears beneath him. 
    
                   It tips and falls letting Eric LAND ON IT. He RIDES it down
                   like a runaway sled.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             ...and Acrobat!
    
                   A SIX FOOT STAFF appears in Diana's open hand. She sees
                   Presto on the ground and bolts after him. The staff falls to
                   the ground before her hand could touch it.
    
                                       DIANA AND HANK
                             Presto!
    
                   Hank unwittingly drops his bow as he slides on his knees to
                   Presto.
    
    
    
                   UPPER PLATEAU
    
                   The Dungeon Master sees the children have all overlooked
                   their BESTOWED WEAPONS and grows concerned.
    
    
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   The unicorn LEAPS from Bobby's arms. He drops his club,
                   breaks free from Sheila and RUNS after her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                   Sheila, terrified, bolts toward Bobby.
    
                   Hank helps Presto to his feet. 
    
                   On her way to Presto, Diana notices a SECOND DRAGON HEAD
                   emerge from the edge of the plateau. This head is the color
                   of WHITE ASH and just as large as the first.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You've got to be kidding me!
    
                   The two dragon heads look at each other then to the tiny
                   children running around on the rocks. 
    
                   Diana WAVES HER ARMS, getting the attention of the WHITE
                   HEAD. 
    
                   Presto grabs the HAT beside him. He and Hank RUN FOR IT, but
                   Presto TWISTS HIS ANKLE, SCREAMS IN PAIN and nearly falls
                   again.
    
                   THE GREEN HEAD sees Presto and GOES IN FOR THE KILL.
    
                   Hank knows Presto won't make it. Taking a cue from Diana, he
                   breaks away from Presto and begins WAVING HIS ARMS,
                   distracting the Green Head
    
                   The White Head's eyes are locked onto Diana. The Green Head's
                   locked onto Hank. Both let out BONE CHILLING ROARS!
    
                   Presto LIMPS as fast as he can to the far wall.
    
                   Eric, eyes closed and SCREAMING, continues SLIDING down the
                   cliff and out onto the lower plateau.
    
                   Both dragon heads swoop in for the kill, one at Hank, the
                   other at Diana. They both burst into a RUN to the cliff. 
    
                   Hank sees Sheila, Bobby and Uni in front of them.
    
                                       HANK
                             Run, run!
    
                   Sheila pulls Bobby back, Bobby pulls Uni, as the dragons come
                   for them.
    
                   When Hank and Diana each reach the center of the plateau Hank
                   yells.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Now!
    
                   The two heads swerve, crossing paths. They COLLIDE in a deep
                   and deafening THUD! The SHOCKWAVE knocks all the children to
                   the ground. 
    
                   Each head knocks the other UNCONSCIOUS, and they both drop to
                   the ground with DOUBLE THUDS! The ground SHAKES sending up
                   dirt.  
    
                   Eric, still riding the shield, sails between Hank and Diana,
                   the shield leaving a TRAIL OF SPARKS behind it. 
    
                   The shield slows down, but not enough. It BUMPS into the chin
                   of the unconscious Green Head. Eric opens his eyes, relieved.
                   Then sees the DRAGON and SCREAMS, GRABS his shield and RUNS
                   to the others. 
    
    
    
                   UPPER PLATEAU
    
                   The Dungeon Master SIGHS relief and smiles. 
    
    
    
                   LOWER PLATEAU
    
                   All the children are together now. They hug each other making
                   sure everyone is okay. With a glance back at the unconscious
                   dragon heads, they all high-tail it back to the cliff base.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             C'mon, Uni!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             We're all gonna die here because
                             you wanted to go on that stupid
                             ride!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Shut up!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Eric)
                             Yeah, shut up!
    
                                       HANK
                             It's not his fault, Eric!
    
                   The following silence is broken by Presto. Who has just
                   noticed he's holding a magician's HAT.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (confused)
                             Did I always have this? Do you guys
                             remember me wearing this?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I think I dropped something too?
    
                   She sees the STAFF lying on the ground beside her and picks
                   it up. Hank looks back and sees the BOW he had dropped. 
    
                   Likewise, Bobby picks up the CLUB.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Where's my sword? Don't tell me
                             that all I have is this dumb
                             shield!
    
                   Sheila tries to climb the cliff, grabbing branches, but
                   slipping.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sis, what are you wearing?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't know and I don't care! Can
                             we get outta here please, before-
    
                   Another THUNDEROUS ROAR pierces the air, terrifying the
                   children once again.
    
                                       DIANA
                             No way!
    
                   Just when they thought they were safe, another DRAGON HEAD
                   this one BLOOD RED rises into view off the edge of the
                   plateau. This one more fierce looking than the other two, if
                   that's even possible. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (terrified)
                             How many dragons are there around
                             here?
                                 (to himself)
                             Never thought I'd say that.
    
                   To everyone's disbelief, TWO MORE ROARS pierce the air and
                   yet TWO MORE DRAGON HEADS snake up into the sky. One BLACK,
                   the other BLUE.
    
                   The children are PETRIFIED WITH FEAR.
    
                                       HANK
                             Just one.
    
                   Two enormous WINGS shoot up from behind the rocks. The entire
                   plateau is now in the shadow of the biggest and most deadly
                   dragon in the realm. 
    
                   The FIVE HEADED DRAGON, TIAMAT. 
    
                   The impossibly large body of Tiamat rises like the titanic
                   into the sky. Three of its heads, Black, Blue and Red, WIGGLE
                   IN THE AIR above its body. The beast tries to fly up but
                   cannot. The remaining White and Green Heads still lay
                   unconscious onthe ground.
    
                   The Red Head lunges at the children. Eric is the closest to
                   it. He throws up his Shield and the rest duck behind him. A
                   deluge of RAW FLAME shoots from the dragon's mouth and
                   engulfs the children. 
    
                   But, much to everyone's surprise, and relief they remain
                   alive and safe inside a MAGICAL SHIMMERING SHELL emanating
                   from Eric's shield. 
    
                   The FLAMES wrap around the force field CHARRING the rocks
                   around them.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I take it back! I like the shield!
                             I like it very much!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Don't stop doing whatever you're
                             doing!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I'm too young to die!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You are?
    
                   Uni WHINNIES.
    
                   The flames STOP. Eric deactivates his shield, and the force
                   field vanishes.
    
                                       HANK
                             Split up!
    
                   The two unconscious heads rouse AWAKE and COIL BACK, each
                   head tries to get out of the way of the others.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             No! We should stay together!
    
                   Tiamat's wings FLAP, lifting its gargantuan bulk up into the
                   air and pelting the children with DUST and DEBRIS.
    
                                       HANK
                             Maybe we can hide behind those
                             rocks on each side.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Maybe?
    
                                       HANK
                             Got a better idea?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Not really.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto, can you run?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think so!
    
                                       HANK
                             Lets go!
    
                   The group splits into two. Each group run to opposite sides.
    
                   BOBBY BOLTS FOR THE RIGHT WALL. Uni follows but LOSES HER
                   FOOTING and TUMBLES. 
    
                   The BLACK HEAD goes in to kill Uni, but Sheila bends down and
                   scoops up her up. 
    
                   As she does this the HOOD OF HER CLOAK falls over her head
                   turning Sheila and Uni INVISIBLE in a split second before the
                   cloak itself VANISHES.
    
                   The Black Head's great jaws CHOMP the air where Sheila was a
                   second ago.
    
                   AT RIGHT WALL
    
                   Bobby hides behind a LARGE ROCK. He looks back for his
                   sister, but doesn't see her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (scared)
                             Sheila!
    
                   Sheila REAPPEARS beside him, Uni safe in her arms.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm here!
    
                   Bobby hugs them both.
    
    
    
                   MIDDLE OF THE PLATEAU
    
                   Diana, in mid-run, sees Sheila appear out of thin air. She
                   looks at the staff in her hand, it has somehow SHRUNK to only
                   SIX INCHES.
    
                   Quickly putting two and two together, Diana instinctively
                   WILLS the staff to grow longer. With a SLINKT, it quickly
                   GROWS to a SIX FOOT STAFF before her eyes. 
    
                   She runs to Sheila and Bobby, but the jaws of the Green Head
                   are on top of her in an instant. She plants her staff in the
                   jaws of the beast as it CHOMPS.
    
    
    
                   AT THE LEFT WALL
    
                   Hiding behind LARGE CHUNKS OF RUINS, Hank, Presto, and Eric
                   see Diana enveloped by the dragon.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (frightened)
                             Diana!
    
                   The Green Head raises its head into the air. Inside its mouth
                   Diana holds its jaws open with her staff. 
    
                   Eric, Hank and Presto watch in horror as Diana's TOSSED BACK
                   AND FORTH VIOLENTLY as the dragon tries to throw her out.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling down)
                             I'm okay!
                                 (then)
                             Hank! Use your bow!
    
                                       HANK
                             I can't! No arrows!
    
                   Hank makes a motion of pulling back an arrow. As he does, a
                   GLOWING BOWSTRING MAGICALLY APPEARS, as well as an ARROW
                   resembling a POINTED AX. It CRACKLES WITH YELLOW ENERGY under
                   his fingers.
    
                   Hank marvels at it a moment, then LAUNCHES it at the Tiamat. 
    
                   The arrow streaks through the air and finds its mark on the
                   SNOUT of the Blue Head and EXPLODES in a powerful burst of
                   energy. The head REELS BACK IN PAIN. Once the arrow launches
                   the bow string disappears. 
    
                   Presto, having seen Hank's weapon magically come to life,
                   quickly grabs the hat off his head and reaches into it.
                   Nothing.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (urgent)
                             Uhm, Abracadabra!
    
                   Nothing.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Hocus... Pocus?
    
                   The inside of the hat begins to GLOW IN A PURPLE HUE.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             It's working!
    
                   He reaches into the hat and pulls out the END OF A LADDER.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             What the-
    
                   He continues pulling out an extension ladder, to his awe and
                   chagrin.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             We're not cleaning gutters here!
                             We're all gonna die! 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (annoyed)
                             You're a knight! You do something!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm a Cavalier!
    
                   The ladder CLANKS to the ground and Presto plunges his hand
                   back into the hat.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Stupid hat! Gimme something to
                             fight that... that...
    
                   Feeling something in the hat, he pulls it out by he ears.
                   It's a WHITE RABBIT. Startled, he drops it and it immediately
                   darts away.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             More than you!
    
                   Eric cowers behind his rock.
    
    
    
                   AT THE RIGHT WALL
    
                   From behind their stone cover, Sheila and Bobby watch
                   helplessly as their friends lose the battle for survival.
    
                   Bobby had been watching the other's weapons magically come to
                   life.
    
                   He watches Hank launch another arrow. This one WRAPS around
                   the snout of the Green Dragon Head like a giant rope, holding
                   the jaws shut, but only for a moment. The rope SNAPS and
                   DISSOLVES.
    
                   This enrages all the other heads of Tiamat and they turn to
                   Hank. SWINGING DIANA so hard her staff SNAPS IN TWO and she's
                   THROWN OUT of the jaws and lands with a THUD on the ground.
    
                   This causes Eric to spring into action. He runs to her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Diana!
    
                   All five heads are about to unleash their fury when the Blue
                   Dragon Head notices the RABBIT ZIGZAGGING on the ground. 
    
                   It belts out a steam of ICE COLD BREATH at the animal,
                   FREEZING IT SOLID.
    
                   Eric TRIPS and tumbles, coming to rest beside Diana. Eric
                   MOANS. Diana runs to him.
    
    
    
                   AT THE LEFT WALL
    
                   Hank launches arrow after arrow deflecting each dragon head
                   as it tries to advance on them. Then, with a desperate,
                   defiant CRY Hank launches a DOUBLE ARROW, then another and
                   another. 
    
                   They all split in MID-AIR and wrap around both of Tiamat's
                   enormous wings, tying together. 
    
                   This causes the beast to land on the edge of the plateau with
                   a RESOUNDING THUD. Its claws breaking into the rock as they
                   grab them.  
    
                   The force knocks Diana off her feet and she practically lands
                   on top of Eric.
    
    
    
                   AT THE RIGHT WALL
    
                   Bobby sees Eric and Diana are in mortal danger. Something
                   comes over him and he DARTS out to meet them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, no!
    
                   Sheila starts to run after him.
    
                   Bobby, in a sudden BURST OF RAGE runs out to meet Diana.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby!
    
                   Bobby SLIDES to a stop in front of Diana and Eric, facing
                   Tiamat. DEFIANT, he raises his club above his head.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Bobby, go back!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Tiamat, furious)
                             Leave my friends alone!
    
                   Bobby STRIKES the ground with his club. The SOUND is so
                   powerful that it CRACKS THE EARTH IN TWO beneath his feet. 
    
                   The SHOCKWAVE knocks Tiamat off balance.
    
                   The FISSURE GROWS WIDER as it reaches the feet of the dragon. 
    
                   The edge crumbles beneath its claws and its heads twist
                   violently. The beast sends up one last deafening ROAR before
                   its body drops out of sight. 
    
                   The DISTANT THUDS of its body colliding with the earth as it
                   falls is a welcome sound. 
    
                   Bobby stands in awe of what he had just done. He's saved them
                   all, and they all know it. They appear at his side.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Did you see that? Sis? Did you see
                             that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (marveling)
                             Yeah. I sure did!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How did you do that?
    
                   Uni WHINNIES as she rubs up against Bobby like a house cat.
                   Diana gets to her feet.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (hugging him)
                             That was good timing, Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah. Good job, shrimp.
    
                   Diana finds her Staff in two pieces on the ground, as she
                   picks it up the two pieces SHOOT back together by some force
                   and is whole again. Diana marvels at it.
    
                                       HANK
                             That thing's down, but I'm sure
                             it's not gone.
    
                                       DIANA
                             We need to get out of here.
    
                   She points to the cliff wall. It's CHARRED and crumbled away.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             How? We can't climb that now
    
                                       ERIC
                             I forgot to tell you... But,
                             there's an old guy up there.
    
                                       ALL
                             What?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, a really old, really short
                             guy.
    
                                       HANK
                             He must have the answers.
    
                                       DIANA
                             There he is!
    
                   She points to the upper plateau. They all look up. 
    
                   A BLACK MARE stands at the edge. Its rider is none other than
                   Venger.
    
                   The mare SNORTS BLACK SMOKE AND CINDERS, and FLAMES DANCE ON
                   ITS HOOVES. This a NIGHTMARE. Venger's steed.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (scared)
                             That's not him! That's not him!
    
                   Venger's sinister voice echoes off the ruins around them,
                   sending chills through them all. 
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (laughing)
                             Children? I'm supposed to fear a
                             gang of children? Pathetic!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey, what'd you call us?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (dead serious)
                             Bobby... don't speak.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Venger)
                             Who are you?
    
                   Getting no response, Diana steps forward.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What do you want?
    
                   Venger GROWLS disdain a large FLAMING SPHERE appears in his
                   open palm. He HURLS IT AT THE CHILDREN!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Look out!
    
                   Instinctively ERIC throws up his shield. The fiery ball
                   strikes it and is DEFLECTED BEHIND THEM. 
    
    
    
                   AT THAT MOMENT 
    
                   Tiamat rises into view, its wings unhindered and FLAPPING.
                   Venger's FLAMING BALL EXPLODES AGAINST THE DRAGON'S CHEST. It
                   has no effect, other than angering the beast.
    
                   The children look back and go pale.
    
                                       RED DRAGON HEAD
                             Venger!
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (frightened)
                             Tiamat? No!
    
                   All of Tiamat's heads ROAR AT ONCE at Venger.
    
                   IN FULL GLORY, Tiamat swoops over the gang, so low its belly
                   almost brushes the tip of Presto's hat.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Did that thing just talk?
    
                   All of the dragon's heads launch a MAGICAL STORM at Venger.
                   FIRE, ICE, LIGHTENING, ACID. 
    
                   His Nightmare lifts Venger into the air evading the blasts.
                   Its hoofs seam to climb on invisible ground as it GALLOPS
                   across the sky chased by Tiamat. FLASHES OF ENERGY are
                   exchanged as the two disappear into the clouds.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That was close!
    
                                       DIANA
                             You saved us, Eric.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I did? I mean, I did! 
                                 (puffed up)
                             Of course I did. I'm the Cavalier!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Wait, you're what?
    
                                       ERIC
                             That weird old man... He called me
                             the Cavalier.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Where is this guy?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             I am here.
    
                   All turn to see Dungeon Master standing behind them, his back
                   to the broken edge of the plateau. He bows to the children as
                   he speaks to each one of them in turn.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER  (CONT'D)
                             Indeed. You are the Cavalier. And,
                             Ranger, Barbarian, Magician, Thief,
                             and Acrobat.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thief?
    
                   Dungeon Master pets Uni, who cozies up to him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             And, mascot.
                                 (then)
                             Welcome, my young friends, and
                             congratulations. You have passed
                             your first test.
    
                                       HANK
                             Test? This was all just a test?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We almost died!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why would you do that to us?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             It was not I who tested you, but
                             the realm.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What realm?
    
                                       HANK
                             Where are we? What is this place?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (gesturing)
                             You will find that in this realm
                             there are many dungeons... and
                             dragons.
    
                   Bobby's eyes widen.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                             And, I am Dungeon Master. You're
                             guide.
    
                   The children look at each other, confused, afraid. All except
                   Bobby, who's mind races with possibilities.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (smiling)
                             Aw.... sick!
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    
    
    
     
    
    


	2. Warriors of Aurora: Part 1

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 2  
"Warriors of Aurora: Part 1"
    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. LOWER PLATEAU - DAY
    
                   We pick up at the moment off. Dungeon Master has told them
                   they are in the realm of DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeons and Dragons?
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Did you hear that?
    
                                       ERIC
                             No way! Not possible. That's a dumb
                             game played by dorks in their
                             basement. It's not real!
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             And, you just got Child
                             Endangerment added to that lawsuit,
                             my friend!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             That dragon felt pretty real when
                             it tried to eat me!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             That was Tiamat. The fiercest and
                             most powerful dragon in the realm.
                             And, you, by working together, and
                             once you realized the potential of
                             your weapons, have defeated her.
                             For now.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (holding her cloak)
                             You gave us these?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Why are you helping us?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Being strangers in this land-
    
                                       ERIC
                             Blah, blah blah... What about
                             Zombie Darth Vader up there?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (solemn)
                             Ah, that was Venger. He would rule
                             the entire realm if not for brave
                             heroes like yourselves.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Haha! This is the bomb dot com!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Yeah, real fun. Just like the game.
                             Except in this game you die for
                             real!
    
                   Hank squats down in front of Dungeon Master, very concerned.
    
                                       HANK
                             We don't want to be heroes, we just
                             want to go home. Just help us get
                             home.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             On your journey you will find many
                             paths home, depending on your
                             definition.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (ranting)
                             My definition of home is cell
                             phones, video games, Netflix... and
                             cheese burgers and... 
                                 (then)
                             Great, now I'm hungry.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Your journey begins to the north.
                             There you will gain assistance,
                             when you find a night that shines
                             with the sun. 
    
                                       HANK
                             Now, wait a second...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Did you say journey?
    
                   Dungeon Master begins walking toward a large rock.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Trust yourselves, young
                             adventurers, but be careful. Looks
                             can be deceiving.
    
                   Bobby follows him behind the rock, followed by Uni. She's
                   astonished that she does not find him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             He's gone!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Impossible!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             I just pulled a real rabbit out my
                             magic hat and we just fought a
                             dragon the size of Godzilla. I
                             think anything's possible here.
    
                                       DIANA
                             A night that shines with the sun?
                             What does that mean?
    
                   Sheila walks around the rock Dungeon Master has indeed
                   vanished into thin air. 
    
                   She sees something on the ground. 
    
                   It's an ORNATE METAL ORB with clasps and strange writing on
                   it. She looks to see if the others are looking, then picks it
                   up and quickly puts it in her SATCHEL. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             How do we know we can trust
                             Professor Mullet, anyway?
    
                                       HANK
                             We have no choice but to trust him.
                             This world is dangerous, especially
                             to us.
    
                                       DIANA
                             The laws of physics are different
                             here. It's got to be another
                             planet... right?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             This isn't another planet, it's
                             Dungeons and Dragons, man! Another
                             like... whole reality! 
    
                                       HANK
                             Well, it's our reality now. And, we
                             need to be very careful. I'll get
                             us home.... 
                                 (to Eric)
                             But, we need to stick together!
    
                                       ERIC
                             And, how are you going to get us
                             home, Hank? You got some master
                             game plan? This isn't an away-game,
                             bro!
    
                                       HANK
                             Will you stop complaining! That's
                             all you ever do!
    
                   Eric marches to him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What's not to complain about? And
                             stop trying to fix everyone's
                             problems, Prince Valiant!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're not helping!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             And, what about you?
                                 (mocking)
                             Oh, my hair! Oh, my makeup! Time
                             for a selfie!
                                 (then)
                             And, by the way, I've never seen so
                             many Facebook photos of someone's
                             own face! Just sayin'.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Leave her alone!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Yeah, shut up!
    
                                       UNI
                                 Yeah, shut up!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             You're not the leader, okay. I'm
                             the Cavalier!
    
                                       HANK
                             You don't even know what that
                             means! You're just bully who can't
                             find the good in anything or
                             anybody!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Good? In this place?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, knock it off!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Or what? You gonna call me a pansy
                             again? You gonna break my face? 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Stop yelling at her!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (turning to Sheila)
                             I can yell at whoever I want!
    
                   Hank suddenly SHOVES Eric away from Sheila. Eric turns back,
                   angry, and gets in face.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             You think you're some jock in
                             shining armor, or something? I have
                             the armor!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (at the top of his lungs)
                             Everyone shut up!
    
                   All look at him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             We almost died! But, did we? Did
                             we?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (under his breath)
                             No.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Because we worked together!
                                 (then)
                             I got a feeling it's gonna get a
                             lot worse, and we're stuck with
                             each other! And, if we don't stop
                             arguing, we're all gonna end up
                             like that poor rabbit over there.
    
                   All look to the RABBIT TRAPPED IN ICE. Caught in mid-run,
                   forever in a desperate escape.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Cold. Alone. And, probably dead.
                                 (then)
                             I don't know. I'm assuming it's
                             dead. It's probably solid ice all
                             the way through, so...
    
                   They all stare at it in silence, ashamed. Presto steps up to
                   Eric and offers his hand.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Thank you for saving us, Eric.
    
                   Eric is caught off guard. He nods awkwardly and shakes
                   Presto's hand.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Thanks.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (not looking up)
                             Yeah.
    
                   Hank lowers his eyes.
    
                   Humbled, they all begin to gather themselves. They look
                   toward the upper plateau. Not yet heroes, just a group of
                   children who know they must stick together if they are to
                   ever find a way home. 
    
                   Diana runs over to the discarded ladder and carries it over
                   to the others.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Guess this will come in handy after
                             all, Presto.
    
                   Presto BEAMS.
    
                   Diana stops at the cliff face and begins EXTENDING THE
                   LADDER.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             So, that hat.... Can you get food
                             out of it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't know, I can try.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Word!
    
                                       HANK
                             We do need to find food soon.
                             ...and, shelter.
    
                   They all begin to CLIMB the ladder to the upper plateau. Hank
                   manages to carry Uni up the ladder with help from Diana. The
                   others follow. 
    
                   Bobby follows Presto up the ladder. Then, Eric. He sees Bobby
                   looking around at the landscape as he climbs.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Are you smiling?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's a solid maybe.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Well, knock it off. You're gonna
                             jinx us.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST CLEARING - LATER
    
                   The children have set up camp. They sit in a circle picking
                   BERRIES from small branches and stuffing them in their
                   mouths. Except for Bobby and Uni, who are foraging for more. 
    
                   Eric pops a berry into his mouth, then SPITS IT OUT,
                   disgusted.
    
                   Diana balances a berry on the end of her retracted staff.
                   Then extends it by pure will, LAUNCHING the berry into the
                   air and catching it in her mouth.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (chewing)
                             C'mon, Eric. They're not that bad.
    
                                       ERIC
                             This is not food!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             They're not good, but it's all we
                             have right now.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (stuffing his mouth)
                             I like 'em!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Uni and Bobby)
                             You guys find some more?
    
                   Bobby picks berries and puts them into his helmet which he
                   uses like a bowl. Uni points her horn at a bush, LUSH with
                   berries.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             These?
                                 (to Hank)
                             Yeah, a whole crap-ton!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (disciplining)
                             Bobby.
    
                   Eric stands, frustrated.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where are you going?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Uhm, to find some real food! If
                             Presto can't conjure up a hamburger
                             or a some fried chicken, then I
                             guess it's up to me!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hey, I tried!
    
                   Beside Presto is a toy SHOPPING CART. At his feet lay a GIANT
                   PENCIL BANK, an empty FLOWER POT, and a RUBBER CHICKEN.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni knows what's good to eat.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, right. Forgive me, but I'm
                             not listening to a baby unicorn who
                             tells be to eat a bush.
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric, we need to stick together.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I need some meat, dude! There's got
                             to be some normal animals around
                             here.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             And, just how are you going to kill
                             it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, what are you gonna do? Shield
                             it to death?
    
                   All laugh.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, I was in scouts. ...briefly.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, girl scouts.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             That's sexist.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused, to Diana)
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Never mind.
    
                   Eric turns his back on them and starts walking. Hank stands.
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric! Don't go too far!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, thanks, dad!
    
                   Hank gives up and sits down. 
    
                   Sheila is gone, but they don't notice. They all continue to
                   eat berries as they watch Eric walk into the forest. 
    
                   Bobby and Uni continue to pick berries. The RUBBER CHICKEN
                   Presto had conjured SUDDENLY JETS OUT OF THE BUSHES AT BOBBY.
    
                                       SHEILA (V.O.)
                                 (invisible)
                             Boo!
    
                   Bobby jumps back, startled.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Geez, sis!
    
                   Sheila GIGGLES and REAPPEARS, pulling back her hood.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (holding up his bow)
                             I think we should be very careful
                             how we use these things.
    
                   Sheila grows embarrassed.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             They're magic! I'm gonna be using
                             club like all the time!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             He's right, Bobby. We should be
                             careful.
    
                   Diana hasn't been listening. Her attention is on Eric as she
                   watches him disappear into the trees.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST - LATER
    
                   Eric exhausted and hungry. Sits down at the base of a large
                   tree. He glances back in the direction of the others and
                   shakes his head. 
    
                   His stomach GROWLS loudly.
    
                   A loud GRUNT beside him paralyzes him for a second.
                   Carefully, he PEEKS around the tree to see a large LIZARD
                   LIKE HUMANOID. PALE YELLOW SKIN, SNOUT, SHARP TEETH. It wears
                   red leather armor and matching helmet. This is a KOBOLD.
    
                   It's sitting with his back against the same tree. 
    
                   It tears raw meat off a large leg of an animal and CHEWS IT
                   LOUDLY.
    
                   Eric looks around and realizes he's stumbled upon some kind
                   of CAMP. There are HALF A DOZEN of them, milling around.
    
                   They haven't noticed him yet.
    
                   In the middle of the camp sits a HORSE AND WAGON. On the
                   wagon is a LARGE CAGE MADE OF LARGE BONES.
    
                   INSIDE THE CAGE is a skinny figure dressed in a dirty
                   nightgown. She has the FACE OF A CAT, but a humanoid body
                   covered in YELLOW FUR. Large brown eyes and longer hair on
                   her head.
    
                   She notices Eric and sits up. They LOCK EYES.  
    
                   Much to Eric's horror, his stomach GROWLS AGAIN. The kobold
                   beside him gives a commanding GRUNT and without looking up
                   offers Eric a slab of meat. 
    
                   Not knowing what to do, Eric reaches out and takes it. The
                   creature GRUNTS a question, then waits. It GRUNTS louder.
                   Eric replies mimicking the GRUNT as best he can. 
    
                   Silence.
    
                   The kobold GRUNTS acceptance and goes back to eating.
    
                   Eric stands slowly, carefully, but freezes when he looks up
                   he sees the rest of the creatures STARING AT HIM.
    
                   He's paralyzed with fear. At a loss, he holds up the slab of
                   meat above his head and tries to mimic their language by
                   letting out his own LOUD GRUNT. 
    
                   The don't buy it, and all draw they're swords.
    
                   The FELINE GIRL in the cage rolls her eyes.
    
                   Eric SCREAMS, drops the meat and RUNS FOR HIS LIFE! 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HOME CAMP
    
                   Hank is visibly nervous. He keeps eyeing the clearing for
                   signs of Eric.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You think he'll actually bring
                             anything back?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Nah, he'll probably hear a strange
                             rustling sound in the bushes and
                             come running back.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah! Knees to chin!
    
                   Just then, they hear Eric, calling from far away.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Help! Help!
    
                   All JUMP UP. 
    
                   Eric has emerged from the other side of the clearing. He runs
                   as fast as he can through the waist high grass.
    
                   Soon, the whole KOBOLD ARMY emerges behind him, swords
                   swinging.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uh-oh!
    
                                       UNI
                             Uh-oh!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (panicked)
                             Hank?
    
                   Hank racks his brain for a plan.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (from clearing)
                             Help!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What do we do?
    
                   Hank, torn between helping Eric and keeping the others safe,
                   FREEZES UP.
    
    
    
                   IN THE CLEARING
    
                   A kobold throws a BOLA, a rope with rocks tied at each end,
                   at Eric. It wraps around his legs and he CRASHES to the
                   ground, disappearing in the TALL GRASS.
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric!
    
                   SHE BOLTS AFTER HIM. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Go get him!
    
                   Sheila bursts into a run throwing up the hood of her cloak
                   and VANISHES.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
    
                   Hank grabs Bobby before he can run after her.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Give us a distraction!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Distraction?
    
                                       HANK
                             Anything!
    
                   Hank pulls back his bow and launches THREE energy arrows at
                   the army. They fly by Diana, and knock a couple kobolds out
                   of her way.
    
                   Presto plunges his hand into his hat. It GLOWS again with a
                   purple magic.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Magic hat, with any luck, you'll
                             give me something that doesn't
                             suck!
    
                   He starts to pull out THE LARGE HANDLE OF SOMETHING. The hat
                   EXPANDS making a sound like a LOUD MOTOR and he lets go.
    
                   A running LAWN MOWER rolls out of it and TAKES OFF on its own
                   power toward the approaching army. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (confused)
                             Uhm...
    
    
    
                   IN CLEARING
    
                   Diana vaults over kobolds, kicking them and using her staff
                   to take them out. One kobold SLAMS his arm into her and she
                   goes FLYING BACKWARD, landing with a HARD GRUNT.
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP
    
                   Bobby SCREAMS and starts to run, but Hank throws his arm in
                   front of him again.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby, look out!
    
                   Hank YANKS him out of the way as an ARROW strikes the tree
                   behind him. Both of them tumble to the ground. 
    
                   Bobby accidentally hits his club against a small tree,
                   obliterating it with a CRACK and a shower of SPLINTERS.
    
    
    
                   IN CLEARING
    
                   Sheila has reached Eric. Her invisible hands UNWRAP the bola
                   from around his ankles.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Help!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm trying! Hold still!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Sheila?
    
                   He looks around for her, as he is lifted up by an unseen
                   force.
    
                   The LAWN MOWER reaches the kobolds and, out of fear and
                   confusion, start attacking it with their swords.
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You okay?
    
                                       UNI
                             You okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah.
    
                   Hank JUMPS UP and immediately continues sending ENERGY ARROWS
                   into approaching army, knocking several down. 
    
                   Bobby looks at the splintered tree beside him. Then to the
                   half dozen kobolds who are getting dangerously close. 
    
                   Bobby steps out a ways to grain his neck up a very large OAK
                   TREE. He adjusts his helmet, then pulls back his club and
                   SLAMS HIS CLUB INTO THE TREE with a GRUNT. 
    
                   The middle of the oak tree EXPLODES OUT in a DEAFENING CRACK.
                   All stop to look toward the sound. 
    
                   The tree has stayed upright for a second, then DROPS IN PLACE
                   with a LOUD THUD.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Bobby)
                             What are you doing?
    
                   Bobby stands AGHAST at what he's done.
    
                   PRESTO YANKS BOBBY CLEAR as the tall tree starts to FALL
                   toward the clearing. Hank and Presto look at Bobby in utter
                   shock. 
    
    
    
                   IN CLEARING
    
                   THE KOBOLD ARMY FREEZES, then begin to RUN as the tree falls. 
    
                   Diana gets to her feet in time to jump clear of the coming
                   doom.  
    
                   Eric looks up in horror. Sheila MATERIALIZES as she slowly
                   pulls back her hood. She too looks up at the falling sky of
                   leaves and branches.
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP
    
                   Bobby realizes what he's done and is horrified.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
    
    
    
                   IN CLEARING
    
                                       DIANA
                             Look out!
    
                   Eric and Sheila duck. Eric throws up his shield over both of
                   them as the sound of the tree striking the ground echoes like
                   A ROLLING THUNDER CLAP across the landscape and flattening
                   the army. 
    
                   Dirt and debris SWIRL UP around the impact area. No one is
                   left standing. 
    
                   The others RUN to the MASS OF LEAVES AND BRANCHES.
    
                   They frantically claw through the thick branches calling to
                   them. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (terrified)
                             Sheila!
    
                                       UNI
                             Sheila!
    
                   Sheila's hand jets out of the branches, GRASPING. Hank and
                   Bobby CLASP it and begin to pull her out.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (in tears)
                             I'm sorry!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (panting)
                             I'm fine!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (groaning)
                             I'm okay too, by the way!
    
                   Diana begins to pull Eric out of the branches.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             He tried to kill us!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm sorry!
    
                   Sheila and Eric are clear of the tree now and lay on the
                   ground relieved, trying to catch their breath. Bobby hugs
                   Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You tried to kill me!
    
                                       HANK
                             He probably saved us all.
    
                   Presto, emotional, clings to Hank for support. He Pats Presto
                   on the back.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             You saved my life, Eric. Again!
    
                   Eric sees the look in her eyes and it softens him. 
    
                   They all take a moment to make sure everyone is okay. But, a
                   distant cry catches their attention.
    
                                       GIRL'S VOICE (O.S.)
                                 (distant)
                             Help!
    
                                       HANK 
                             Wait! Do you hear that?
    
                   A kobold rouses awake, his body still under a mesh of
                   branches. 
    
                   Diana SMACKS him in the head with her staff, knocking him
                   unconscious again.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Not that.
    
                                       GIRL'S VOICE (O.S.)
                                 (distant)
                             Help me!
    
                   They all look toward the direction the kobold camp.
    
                                       HANK
                             That!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh, yeah. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Is that a girl's voice?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Actually, I think it's a cat.
    
                   They all look at him, confused.
    
    
    
                   EXT. KOBOLD CAMP - LATER
    
                   The children enter the camp with caution, weapons drawn. But,
                   it's empty. No kobolds.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ha! The dummies left it unattended!
    
                   They notice the HORSE AND WAGON and the BONE CAGE. 
    
                   The feline humanoid inside JUMPS UP and grabs the bone bars.
                   Her cat ears stick out from under her long hair, which is
                   matted and dirty. Her WHITE NIGHT GOWN is dirty.
    
                                       FELINE HUMAN
                                 (excited, to Eric)
                             You came back for me!
    
                   Bobby runs to the cage. Followed by Uni.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby, stop!
    
                   Eric steps in front of him.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Whoa! Not so fast, Conan!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (grabbing him)
                             Stay back here!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why? She's a talking cat! Do you
                             know how cool this is?
    
                                       FELINE HUMANOID
                             I'm not a cat!
    
                                       HANK
                             Who are you?
    
                                       FELINE HUMANOID
                             I'm Tabaxi. Faol. My name is
                             Madelene. Princess of Aurora!
    
                                       ERIC
                             If she's a princess, I'm the King
                             of Denmark.
    
                   Madelene sees Uni and her eyes widen. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (in awe)
                             A unicorn? Where did you find her?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She kinda found us.
    
                   Uni runs to the cage happily.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             See! Uni says we can trust her!
    
                   Eric has found the same discarded animal leg by the tree and
                   bites into it.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mouth full)
                             Don't tell her anything! We can't
                             trust her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric, disgusted)
                             Dude, there's dirt on that?
    
                   Eric shrugs. 
    
                                       HANK
                             I think Eric's right.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (surprised)
                             I am?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Madelene)
                             What happened to you?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             There is no time for me to explain,
                             the kobolds will return!
                             We need to go! But, don't come any
                             closer, there's-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             It's obviously a trap. 
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Nice try, lady.
    
                   Eric throws down the leg of meat and SWAGGERS CLOSER to the
                   cage.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             It is a trap!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             Told ya!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Stop!
    
                   Eric has triggered a TRAP on the ground. A WALL OF WOODEN
                   SPIKES SWINGS UP FROM THE GROUND.
    
                   All jump back.
    
                   Instinctively, Eric throws up his shield at the last possible
                   moment.
    
                   The spikes collide with the FORCE FIELD of his shield with a
                   THWACK.
    
                   The force sends Eric flying back and to the ground.
    
                   Diana helps him to his feet.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             I told you it was a trap.
    
                   Presto, who has been keeping watch for any kobolds, turns
                   toward the group.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (from tree line)
                             We need to hurry!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What do we do?
    
                   Hank is visibly conflicted.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What are we waiting for? We gotta
                             help her!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             They're coming!
    
                   In the distance several kobolds CHARGE them.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             We have to go!
    
                   Diana walks slowly up to the side of the horse, puts both
                   hands on its shoulder and proceeds to PET it.
    
                   She climbs onto the front of the wagon and TAKES THE REINS.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             But, what if she is telling the
                             truth? What if she's a Princess?
    
                                       HANK
                             Then, I hope she forgives us.
                                 (then)
                             Everybody, climb on!
    
                   Presto jumps onto the wagon. Hank helps Sheila and Bobby up
                   onto the opposite side. 
    
                   Eric climbs onto the back.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I am telling the truth!
    
                   The kobolds enter the camp, SWORDS SWINGING. Diana WHIPS the
                   reins.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Heeya!
    
                   Sheila notices Madelene staring at her.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You are very beautiful.
    
                   Sheila is caught off guard, but is flattered.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Madelene, proud)
                             She's my sister!
    
                   The wagon BOLTS forward as the kobolds are about to overtake
                   it. Eric stands and taunts the pursuing kobolds. Diana whips
                   the reins again and the wagon JOLTS. 
    
                   This time Eric FALLS OFF, collapsing on the ground..
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric scrambles to his feet, SHRIEKS and runs to catch up to
                   the wagon. Kobolds at his heels. He jumps, grabs it and pulls
                   himself up. 
    
                   He plops down, relieved. He feels eyes on him and looks to
                   see Madelene smiling at him.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (coy)
                             I hope your bravery is bigger than
                             your ego.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I hope you don't have fleas!
    
                   Madelene GIGGLES to herself. Eric seeing his insult has had
                   no affect, gives her a confused look.
    
                   Their wagon emerges from the forest and rolls over the
                   landscape. The pursuing kobolds finally give up.
    
    
    
                   EXT. WILDERNESS LANDSCAPE - LATER
    
                   The horse-drawn wagon jostles the children in the back as it
                   rolls over the moors of a lush green landscape. 
    
    
    
                   FRONT OF WAGON
    
                   Hank sits beside Diana. She senses something is bothering
                   him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You want to talk about it?
    
                                       HANK
                             About what?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Whatever's bothering you?
    
                                       HANK
                             It's nothing.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I know you, better than that.
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm fine.
    
                   Hank makes his way to the back of the wagon. Diana HUFFS and
                   slowly brings the horse to a stop.
    
    
    
                   IN THE BACK
    
                   Sheila and Madelene are in mid-conversation.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             And, you escaped just to get
                             captured?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Yes.
    
                                       ERIC
                             How'd they capture you? With a ball
                             of yarn?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Ease up, Eric.
    
                                       UNI
                             Yeah. Ease up!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to all)
                             Wait... if you defeated Tiamat you
                             must be great warriors! You could
                             help me defeat Faulch and save my
                             father, and my kingdom!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We didn't really defeat her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Sure we did!
    
                   Uni BLEATS agreement. Eric smiles and points at her as if to
                   say, SEE!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Madelene)
                             We're not warriors.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Madelene)
                             What happened to you?
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (solemn)
                             My kingdom, Aurora, was invaded by
                             a bullywug named Faulch. He and his
                             followers usurped the throne, stole
                             my father's crown and Scepter of
                             Wonders. He cursed him and
                             imprisoned the whole kingdom.
                                 (then)
                             The ones whom he thought were
                             spellcasters he branded with a Mark
                             of Injustice.
    
                   He pulls up her bangs revealing a STRANGE SYMBOL burned into
                   her forehead.
    
                   The wagon comes to a stop.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             To stop us from using magic against
                             him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, we don't have time for this.
                             We're just trying to get home.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Home?
    
                   Diana climbs into the wagon.
    
                                       DIANA
                             We're not from this realm. We're
                             from earth.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Don't tell her that!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Diana, mystified)
                             Did you say earth?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (suspicious)
                             Yes.
    
                   Madelene's tail begins WAGGING.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (excited)
                             This is remarkable! My father is
                             from the Earthen Realm!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (scoffing)
                             Oh, how convenient! Who is he,
                             Garfield?
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (serious)
                             No. Ulrich.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Madelene, excited)
                             Your father's really from earth?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Why should we believe you?
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (excited)
                             He's told me so many stories. A
                             world with no magic. But, everyone
                             has mailboxes and radios. And,
                             metal towers scrape the sky. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Sure sounds like earth.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (continuing)
                             Chancellors rule instead of Kings.
                             There is no war! No hunger!
                             Everyone helps those in need... 
    
                   Their wonder turns to confusion.
    
                                       HANK
                             Well, most of that was right.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             How does she know that stuff unless
                             she's telling the truth?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Can your father send us home?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I'm not sure. But, his Scepter of
                             Wonders is very powerful.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Wait a second, if he's really from
                             earth and has the power to send us
                             back, how come he didn't send
                             himself back?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             He doesn't want to go back. He
                             wants to stay here and help people. 
                                 (then)
                             Now, he needs my help. Our help!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             We gotta help her! Uni trusts her! 
                                 (to Uni)
                             Right?
    
                                       UNI
                             Uh huh!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'd like to Bobby, but...
    
                   A SMALL EXPLOSION startles them all. The padlock on
                   Madelene's cage has been obliterated by an energy arrow.
    
                   Hank stands, bow in hand. He opens the door of the cage.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank, jumping up)
                             Are you crazy?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (overjoyed)
                             Yes!
    
                                       HANK
                             We can't keep her in a cage?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Your gonna believe a talking cat?
    
                   Climbing out of the cage and STRETCHING LIKE AN HOUSE CAT.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (correcting, mid-stretch)
                             Tabaxi.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Whatever?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             I believe she's a person of
                             rectitude, yes.
    
                                       ERIC
                             No one knows what that means, Hank!
    
                                       DIANA
                             It means honorable, Eric!
    
                   Madelene springs forward and jumps into the front of the
                   wagon to get a view of the land.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             My kingdom is due north! We can be
                             there by dusk!
    
                   Madelene pounces into the back of the wagon again.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             North is where Dungeon Master told
                             us to go!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (excited)
                             Whaaaaat?
    
                   Hank looks at everyone to get their agreement.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I guess we don't have a choice.
    
                   Madelene's tail is wild now. She CLAPS HER PAWS TOGETHER
                   EXCITEDLY.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (gung ho)
                             Okay! Let's go get 'em!
    
                   Madelene bounces to the front of the wagon.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Really?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Sheila's right. We don't have a
                             choice.
    
                   Hank and Diana climb on and squeeze past Madelene to sit in
                   the front. The wagon JOLTS forward and the children are on
                   their way to the Kingdom of Aurora.
    
                   Madelene eyes the horizon.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (overjoyed)
                             There's going to be so many songs
                             written about us!
    
                   Eric throws his hands up in defeat and takes his seat again.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGH MOUNTAIN TOP - NIGHT
    
                   Aurora Borealis dance in the night sky. Its curtains of
                   BRILLIANT LIGHT extend down to the mountain top itself,
                   illuminating a clearing on a stone plateau.  
    
                   This is SACRED GROUND.
    
                   Venger steps through the curtain into the clearing and begins
                   PACING.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (calling, angry)
                             Show yourself!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             Venger.
    
                   Dungeon Master steps through the curtain and into the
                   clearing.
    
                                       VENGER
                             What do you think you are doing,
                             old man?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You would torture a Timewalker?
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (furious)
                             And, you would use children!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             They are far more than that.
    
                                       VENGER
                             They will fail!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Then why do you seem worried?
    
                                       VENGER
                             When they learn what you've done,
                             they will loathe you!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (solemn)
                             Perhaps. But, you know what is at
                             stake.
                                 (then)
                             Where is your Shadow Demon?
    
                   Venger stops pacing and glares at Dungeon Master.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Securing your demise!
    
                   Venger storms out of the clearing leaving Dungeon Master with
                   a heavy heart.
    
    
    
                   EXT. EDGE OF FOREST - DUSK
    
                   The children's wagon sits just inside the tree line. In the
                   distance a majestic MARBLED CASTLE PIERCES THE SKY. Its
                   staggered towers are straight out of a storybook. In the low
                   sun the surface shines like a BEACON. In front of the castle
                   is the village, which is surrounded by enormous COBBLED STONE
                   WALLS.
    
                   A LUMINESCENT DOME OF ENERGY covers the entire kingdom.
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Madelene stands between Diana and Hank. The others stand
                   behind. All take in the majestic view of the kingdom.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Madelene)
                             What's that dome around it?
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Hank)
                             That's why the villagers can not
                             fight back. Faulch stole my
                             father's scepter and used it to
                             create fields of anti-magic. But,
                             inside the castle magic works as
                             normal. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             So our weapons won't even work in
                             there?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Not in the village, but they will
                             in the castle.
    
                                       ERIC
                             This is suicide.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             We don't have a choice. If the King
                             can help us get home we have to
                             try. You want to get home don't
                             you?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, but I wanna be alive to enjoy
                             it!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             So?
    
                                       HANK
                             Well, Faulch isn't gonna be
                             expecting us. Especially with
                             these.
    
                   Hank holds up is bow.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             He'll kill Uni for her horn if he
                             finds her.
    
                   Uni cowers beside Bobby.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             And, he will not hesitate to
                             execute a magician. 
    
                   Presto GULPS.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             So they can't come with us?
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay, Presto and Uni must stay in
                             the village, then.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Presto)
                             In the village you will find a half
                             nymph named Hasha, she can show you
                             the tunnel in the moat, where I
                             escaped. If they haven't filled it
                             in yet. 
                                 (smiling)
                             Then, you could sneak back into the
                             castle and use your magic!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             By myself? What- what if I can't
                             get in?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             You're a magician. If anyone can do
                             it you can.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Wait! So, what's the plan exactly?
    
                   Everyone is ready to hear Hank's plan, they need to hear it.
                   He takes a deep breath.
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay. We need to appeal to Faulch's
                             delusion of grandeur...
    
                   Eric rolls his eyes.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             That means his sense of-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (interrupting)
                             I know what it means.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Diana and Eric,
                                  giggling)
                             You guys are so cute together.
    
                   Diana smiles and turns away, blushing. Eric shoots daggers at
                   Madelene.
    
    
    
                   EXT. LOOK OUT - KINGDOM WALL - NIGHT
    
                   Several sentry guards patrol the battlement. These are
                   BULLYWUGS, short, stout humanoid creatures with large heads
                   resembling frogs. 
    
                   Their intelligence is low. All wear red leather armor, and
                   only the officers wear helmets. 
    
                   One of the wall SENTRIES runs up to an officer and waits to
                   speak. Their voices are deep like there's mud stuck in their
                   throats. 
    
                                       OFFICER
                                 (daunted)
                             Yes?
    
                                       SENTRY
                             Wagon approaching from the south,
                             sir!
    
                                       OFFICER
                             So? Go see what they want?
    
                                       SENTRY
                             Yes, sir!
    
                   The sentry runs up to a guard and points down below. The
                   guard nods and leaves. The sentry peers over the wall at the
                   approaching wagon.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GATES OF AURORA
    
                   The wagon comes to a halt at the gates. 
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Diana and Hank ride UP FRONT. Eric and Bobby sit in the back,
                   visibly nervous. 
    
    
    
                   UNDER BLANKETS
    
                   Sheila, Presto and Uni wait anxiously. Presto peaks his head
                   out to talk to Madelene, who is back inside the cage.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (whispering)
                             What's her name again?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Hasha, the half-nymph Cleric. And,
                             remember, if Faulch hasn't filled
                             the moat yet, the tunnel is on the
                             west side. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Got it.
    
                   Presto covers his head.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             And...
    
                   Presto peaks out again.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             Remember, magic will only work
                             inside the castle, not in the
                             village. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (nervous)
                             Okay, got it.
    
    
    
                   UP FRONT
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank and Diana)
                             What am I supposed to do?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (from the front)
                             Not talk.
                   Eric can't think of a witty response so he just SULKS.
    
    
    
                   UNDER BLANKETS
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I don't wanna leave Uni.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You have to let her go. You heard
                             Madelene. She's safe in the
                             village.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I'll make sure of it. I promise.
    
                   Uni WHINNIES nervously.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             It's okay, girl. Presto will look
                             after you as if you were his own.
    
                   Sheila and Presto exchange nervous smiles.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GATES OF AURORA
    
                   As the wagon approaches the large wooden gates open. HALF-A
                   DOZEN GUARDS run out and immediately surround the wagon.
                   Swords drawn.
    
                                       GUARD #1
                             What is the meaning of this? What
                             do you want?
    
                                       HANK
                             We found a runaway slave and are
                             returning her for the glory of the
                             king. 
    
                                       GUARD #1
                             Slave?
                                 (then, to others)
                             Search them!
    
                   The other two guards move closer carefully inspecting the
                   wagon. Guards #3 and #4 begin poking and prodding the wagon
                   with their swords. 
    
                   Guard #5 pokes Madelene. Hard enough that she cringes, but
                   keeps feigning unconsciousness.
    
                                       GUARD #1 (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             This is your wagon?
    
                                       ERIC
                             We stole it from a bunch of stupid
                             kobolds!
    
                   Hank and Diana GLARE AT ERIC. He gives them a smile and a
                   wink. All the guards begin laughing. Eric's smile fades.
    
    
    
                   UNDER BLANKETS
    
                   Presto, scared they'll be found out, removes his hat and
                   waves his hand causing it to GLOW.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (whispering)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (whispering)
                             We can't wait. We need a
                             distraction!
                                 (conjuring)
                             Magic hat don't fail to act, gimme
                             something to distract!
    
    
    
                   EXT. WAGON
    
                   Guard #4 is about to thrust his sword into the blanket which
                   hides Sheila, Presto and Uni. 
    
                   Eric is nervous, and can see Bobby is ready to jump on the
                   guard. Eric jumps up and BASHES Guard #4 with his shield,
                   with a THUNK! 
    
                   Hank, Diana, and Bobby are AGHAST. 
    
                   Eric hit the guard so hard he sails through the air TWENTY
                   FEET before landing on the ground with a KATHUD!
    
                   The guards stop laughing and jump back afraid. Guard #5 runs
                   to help up #4 to his feet.
    
                                       GUARD #5
                                 (to Guard #4)
                             Get off me!
    
                   At that moment an Officer appears in the gate.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Don't do that with the door wide
                             open! Bring them in!
    
                   The guards back away from the wagon. Everyone SIGHS relief
                   and Diana drives the wagon forward.
    
                   FROM THE BACK OF THE WAGON a loud CROAK catches everyone's
                   attention. They all look at each other. 
    
                                       GUARD #3
                                 (to #4)
                             What did you say?
    
                                       GUARD #4
                             I didn't say anything.
    
    
    
                   UNDER BLANKETS
    
                   Presto holds a TOAD IN HIS HANDS, trying to keep from
                   croaking again. Sheila holds Uni back as she SNARLS at the
                   toad. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. GATE
    
                   As their wagon passes through the gate, the shimmering wall
                   of the dome FLICKERS for a moment.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VILLAGE OF AURORA - NIGHT
    
                   A far away TRUMPET SOUNDS. The villagers part to make way for
                   the wagon.
    
                   The children notice the villagers are of at least A DOZEN
                   STRANGE RACES. LIZARDFOLK, ORCS, GNOMES, and some they
                   couldn't begin to describe. 
    
                   Some dart in and out of huts, tents, and one story houses,
                   either to get a look at the visitors or hide from them. 
    
                   There are only a few guards wandering around occasionally
                   shoving people or knocking over food stands or just taking
                   whatever they wish from the villagers.
    
                   Every two or three guards are accompanied by TALL, HUMANOID
                   PILES OF MUD which stomp beside guards and follow their
                   orders. 
    
                   These are MUD GOLEMS. Mindless, robot-like magical
                   constructions, that do not speak and only follow orders. 
    
                   Hank and Diana look at each other nervously. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Yeah, this is gonna work like a
                             charm.
    
                   Diana brings the wagon to a stop. As soon as she does. The
                   TOAD HOPS OUT from under the blanket. Uni lunges for it,
                   pulling the blanket off of Presto and Sheila.
    
                   Eric and Bobby JUMP BACK. The guards don't see the toad as it
                   hops off the wagon pursued by an angry Uni.
    
                   Presto LEAPS off the wagon after Uni. Eric marvels that none
                   of the guards had seen them.
    
                   Uni BLEATS loudly.
    
                   The children PANIC. The guards all turn their attention to
                   the sound at back of the wagon. Diana stands up.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (mimicking Uni)
                             Aaak!
    
                                       OFFICER
                                 (to Hank)
                             What is the problem with your
                             female?
    
                                       HANK
                             Uhm...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (from back)
                             That's the only sound she can make.
                             Mute since birth. Tragic.
    
                   Diana SHOOTS DAGGERS at Eric. Behind the wagon Diana sees Uni
                   chase the toad around a corner, followed by Presto. 
    
                   Villagers jump out of the way, some trying to catch her.
                   Bobby can't bear to see Uni go and starts to call to her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             U-
    
                   But, Sheila's hand SHOOTS out of the blanket, under Bobby's
                   left arm, and COVERS HIS MOUTH. 
    
                   Guard #3 eyes him curiously. Bobby looks down and realizes it
                   looks like he has THREE ARMS. He quickly tucks his left arm
                   behind his back. 
    
                   This satisfies the guard and he looks the wagon over one last
                   time, before deciding everything is okay.   
    
                                       GUARD #3
                             Clear, Sir!
    
                   The children all breath a collective SIGH OF RELIEF.
    
                   The guards usher the wagon over the... 
    
    
    
                   OPEN DRAWBRIDGE 
    
                   As they cross it, the children look down at the moat which is
                   already filled with water. 
    
                   An ENORMOUS CREATURE moves beneath the surface. It lashes out
                   a LARGE BLACK TENTACLE then dives and is gone. 
    
                   Hank and Diana exchange looks of despair.
    
                   Diana drives the wagon through the castle gate and into
                   the... 
    
    
    
                   BASILICA 
    
                   They pass through another iridescent wall, which FLICKERS for
                   a moment.
    
                   An Officer stops them, and guards yank Eric and Bobby out of
                   the wagon.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to a guard)
                             Hey, Kermit! Take it easy!
    
                   A HAND GRABS HANK. It's Sheila, who is peaking out from under
                   the blanket. 
    
                   Her eyes, plead with him to keep a promise. He nods,
                   reassuringly. 
    
                   Sheila throws up her hood and vanishes. 
    
                   The guards open the gate and pulls Madelene out, who still
                   feigns unconsciousness. 
    
                   The blanket lifts up by itself, then drops. Sheila climbing
                   out of the wagon. 
    
                   Bobby, ushered away by a guard, watches them take Madelene
                   away. He knows his sister is close behind.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (under his breath)
                             Go get 'em, sis!
    
    
    
                   EXT. VILLAGE OF AURORA - NIGHT
    
                   Uni frantically CHASES the toad under carts and between
                   villager's legs. Presto frantically chases her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uni!
                                 (to villagers)
                             Pardon me! Sorry!
    
                   The toad finally lands at the feet of a villager. Uni has it
                   now. Suddenly, a GREEN SCALY HAND snatches it up. 
    
                   A humanoid man with the HEAD OF A LIZARD lifts the toad up to
                   its open jaws and in an instant, SWALLOWS the toad whole. Uni
                   is devastated.
    
                                       UNI
                             Whuuu?
    
                   Presto finally catches up to her. He sees the Lizard-man in
                   front of him and it finally hits him that this place may not
                   be as safe as he thought. He pushes his glasses up on his
                   nose.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Uni)
                             Don't do that again!
                             I'm pretty sure I can conjure a
                             leash, no problem.
    
                   Uni SULKS. Presto realizes everyone is staring at Uni.
                   MURMURS and GASPS erupt from the crowd. He takes his hat off
                   and covers her horn with it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Come on.
    
                   He finds a private spot behind a large hut and takes a moment
                   to rest and to think of a plan.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to himself)
                             I can't do this. I can't do this.
    
                   A COMMOTION snaps him out of it. He peaks around the corner
                   and sees a guard shoving a short, stout and elderly GNOME.
                   The guard raises his sword to strike him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Guard)
                             Hey! Stop!
    
                   Presto bolts into a run and SLAMS his body into the guard
                   knocking his head into a wooden post. The guard falls
                   unconscious. 
    
                   Presto stands there, stunned at what he's done.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to himself)
                             Uh oh.
    
                                       GNOME
                                 (to Presto)
                             Thank you. But, you shouldn't have
                             done that.
    
                   Presto notices a YOUNG GIRL standing behind him. She's the
                   same height as Presto, but her skin is blue, dark aquamarine
                   hair, and large eyes the color of BRILLIANT AGATE.
    
                   This is MUSI. She is half human and half WATER GENASI, the
                   offspring of mortals and water elementals.
    
                   She's seen the whole thing.
    
                                       GNOME (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto, urgent)
                             You need to hide!
    
                   Uni runs up beside Presto and angrily stomps a hoof on the
                   unconscious guard.
                   As she does, Presto's hat falls off, revealing her horn.
                   Presto doesn't notice. He marvels at Musi. Smitten.
    
                                       GNOME (CONT'D)
                                 (eyeing Uni, dumbstruck)
                             Oh my!
    
                   Musi grabs his hat from the ground and places it back over
                   Uni's horn. 
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (to Presto)
                             Come with me! Quickly!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (love struck)
                             Okay.
    
    
    
                   INT. MUSI'S HUT
    
                   Musi leads Presto and Uni inside. The hut is decorated in
                   seashells and bright, vibrant blues and greens. 
    
                   No candles. Instead, the home is lit by the bio-luminescence
                   of exotic plants woven into the frame work above. 
    
                                       UNI
                             Ooh!
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (softly, to Presto)
                             That was unwise. Why did you do it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't know.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (angry)
                             Then, get out.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What? Why?
    
                                       MUSI
                             I have no patience for those who do
                             not know why they do what they do.
    
                   She tries to shove him out the door.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hold on a second!
                                 (then)
                             Okay...
                             I thought he was about to be killed
                             and I... didn't want him to be.
    
                   Musi stops and looks him up and down.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Fine. I won't waste your time. Just
                             tell me where I can find a half
                             nymph named Hasha.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (suspicious)
                             Why?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I need to get into the castle,
                             overthrow the king, free the real
                             king and the princess, and rescue
                             my friends before they get
                             themselves killed.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (wide-eyed)
                             Did Princess Madelene send you?
    
                   Before Presto can answer, the door EXPLODES IN A SHOWER OF
                   SPLINTERS! 
    
                   A MUD GOLEM STOMPS INTO THE HUT.
    
                   Uni runs in front of Presto and Musi to protect them. The
                   golem swings its large arm into a table and SMASHES IT TO
                   PIECES, sending splinters and mud flying everywhere.
    
                   The bullywug guard Presto had knocked out a moment ago runs
                   inside.
    
                                       GUARD
                                 (to golem)
                             Kill them!
    
                   Obeying, the golem stomps toward them, with WET THUDS. 
    
                   The ground suddenly begins to SHAKE, accompanied by a deep
                   RUMBLE. 
    
                   The children fall backward. A FISSURE erupts beneath the
                   guard's feet and extends to the golem, who is still
                   advancing. Its foot slips and the golem falls into the crack. 
    
                   The guard is unable to escape the growing crevasse and is
                   SWALLOWED as well. 
    
                   As soon as the threat is gone the sides of the fissure SLAM
                   BACK TOGETHER burying the attackers. 
    
                   Presto and Uni SIGH.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (concerned)
                             Hasha!
    
                   She jumps to her feet and runs out of the hut.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (excited, to Uni)
                             Did she say, Hasha?
    
                                       UNI
                             Uh huh!
    
                   They both run out after her.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MUSI'S HUT
    
                   Musi kneels beside a tall ELDERLY WOMAN who has collapsed
                   from exhaustion. 
    
                   She is dressed in ROBES THE COLOR OF FALL LEAVES. This is
                   HASHA. 
    
                   She lifts her head, and Presto marvels at how beautiful she
                   is. If she were a full-blooded nymph, her beauty would blind
                   mere mortals. But, she's half-human and half-immortal fey,
                   who are born from nature itself. Her visage and voice command
                   attention. Her LONG WHITE HAIR looks out of place, for her
                   young BLUE EYES beg of stories yet to be told. She is wise,
                   yet unpredictable. Serious, yet playful. 
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (scolding)
                             Hasha, you are supposed to be in
                             bed, where you belong!
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (tired)
                             And, you... are supposed to be on
                             the high seas... where you belong.
                                 (then)
                             You see how ridiculous that sounds?
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (to Hasha)
                             Well, I am not the one who is
                             dying.
    
                                       HASHA
                             We are all dying, my dear.
    
                   Musi just shakes her head. 
    
                   Uni nuzzles her head under Hasha's right arm. Musi grabs the
                   other and motions for Presto to help. He obeys.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto, surprised)
                             Well, hello again.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (confused)
                             What?
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (covering)
                             Oops, my bad. Never mind.
    
                   They help her to stand. She begins walking, both holding her
                   as she takes unsteady steps.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't get it. I thought magic
                             didn't work in the village.
    
                                       MUSI
                             It doesn't, but that was a golem.
                             And, Hasha is-
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (to Presto)
                             I'm special like that. Pretty cool
                             feat, huh?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Sure was. I wish I could do that.
    
                                       HASHA
                             Wishes are for those who do not
                             know what they are doing.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (self-berating)
                             Yeah, I know.
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (solemn)
                             Hmm. I see. Someone messed you up
                             pretty good.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Huh?
    
                   They reach...
    
    
    
                   EXT. HASHA'S HUT
    
                   It resembles a TEEPEE of twisted branches and vines. The door
                   is made likewise, as if it had grown in just the right
                   proportions. MULTICOLORED LEAVES and FLOWERS adorn the
                   outside. 
    
                   A lone guard approaches, on patrol. Musi quickly opens the
                   door of the hut. But, Hasha stops them. She turns to the
                   guard, points at its feet.
    
                                       HASHA
                             Snake!
    
                   The guard SCREAMS and jumps back terrified. He trips over a
                   bucket of water and falls onto his back. 
    
                   Hasha SIMPERS, pleased with herself.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (to Hasha)
                             Why do you antagonize them like
                             that?
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (smiling)
                             Oh, if I don't, who will?
    
                   Only now does Hasha let them help her inside the hut.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE DUNGEONS
    
                   Two guards carry Madelene past cell after cell. All with iron
                   gates, keeping in several PRISONERS, both male and female.
                   Most of which are King Ulrich's Royal Army, the KINGSMEN,
                   made up of various races. Several of them have the same MARK
                   OF INJUSTICE on their foreheads. Some thrust their arms
                   through the bars, clutching at the guards. 
    
                                       PRISONERS
                                 (ad lib)
                             Princess! Unhand her, you vile
                             scum! All is lost! Who will help us
                             now?
    
                   The guards drops Madelene inside an open... 
    
    
    
                   CELL
    
                   The FIRST GUARD produces a large ring with several large keys
                   on it. He closes the gate and LOCKS IT.
    
                                       SECOND GUARD
                                 (to the first)
                             Don't turn your back on her this
                             time.
    
                                       FIRST GUARD
                             It wasn't my fault!
    
                                       SECOND GUARD
                             Maybe we should cut off her tail to
                             make sure.
    
                   The first guard draws his sword. Madelene springs up, LUNGES
                   and GRABS THE BARS. The guards reel back in fear.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (fierce, to guards)
                             Try it and I'll scratch one of your
                             bulbous eyes out of each of your
                             heads and eat them while you watch
                             with the other!
    
                   The guards reel back terrified and trip over each other to
                   FLEE.
    
                   When the coast is clear a large smile creeps across her
                   feline lips. Craning her head to look up and down the
                   hallway, she calls to Sheila.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                                 (loud whisper)
                             Friend Sheila!  Friend Sheila!
    
                   Behind her, in the cell, Sheila REAPPEARS, pulling her hood
                   down.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That was incredible! Did you see
                             the look on their faces?
    
                   Madelene spins around. She looks from her to the hallway and
                   back again.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             What have you done?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What? Hank said to stick close to
                             you. So, I... 
    
                   It dawns on Sheila that she had messed up and she grabs the
                   bars of the cell.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Oh no! What have I done? I knew I'd
                             mess this up! I'm so sorry! I don't
                             know what I'm doing?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Being sorry doesn't help us. Being
                             smart does.
                                 (hopeful)
                             And, now we're doubly smart because
                             there's two of us!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Your not angry with me?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             No. Just a little change of plans.
                             Try, try again, right?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I guess so.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             So... what's your new plan?
    
                   Sheila's eyes widen, speechless.
    
    
    
                   INT. HASHA'S HUT
    
                   The inside is lit by DANCING FIREFLIES that hover around the
                   ceiling. The inside is even more beautiful than the outside.
                   The floor is lush green grass. 
    
                   Musi makes tea by a small fire.
    
                   A small GREEN BIRD flits around the hut. Sometimes landing on
                   Musi's shoulder or Uni's horn, which she likes.
    
                   Hasha lay sleeping on a bed of straw. Covered by a blanket of
                   moss.
    
                   Several pieces of parchment which lie on top of a stack of
                   books catches Presto's eye. One looks to be a DRAWING OF
                   MADELENE.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Is that the Princess?
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (shy)
                             Yes. I'm practicing.
    
                   Presto gets a closer look at the drawings.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think you're done practicing.
                             These are perfect!
    
                   Musi smiles. Presto leafs through the parchments, finding a
                   drawing of Dungeon Master.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Hey! This is Dungeon Master!
    
                                       MUSI
                             I had to rely on Hasha's
                             description. But, she says it's the
                             spitting image.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It sure is. You're really talented.
    
                   Musi BEAMS. She hands Presto a cup of tea. They both sit and
                   drink. 
    
                   Musi sits and pets Uni. 
    
                                       MUSI
                             So Dungeon Master sent you north?
                             He must have known you would find
                             Princess Madelene and come to our
                             rescue.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Maybe.
                                 (then, anxious)
                             I'm sorry, but I don't really have
                             time for tea. I need to save my
                             friends!
    
                                       MUSI
                             Presto...
                                 (then)
                             Is that your real name?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uhm... no. It's Albert.
                             Albert, if the Princess instructed
                             you to find Hasha, then you need to
                             be patient with her. She only
                             speaks at the right time, and only
                             acts at the proper moment.
    
                   Presto grows increasingly frantic.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I can't do this. They can all take
                             care of themselves. But, I'm just a
                             screw-up. And, they're probably all
                             gonna die. Bobby... He's just a
                             little kid!
    
                   Uni SIGHS and nuzzles Presto's hand.
    
                                       MUSI
                             I can help you get into the tunnel.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's underwater and I can't swim!
                             That's not an ideal scenario! And,
                             even if I did, I'm a horrible
                             magician! I'm just gonna make
                             things worse!
    
                                       HASHA (O.S.)
                             Well, I think I've heard enough.
    
                   Musi immediately starts making her a cup of tea.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hasha)
                             I'm sorry.
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (sitting up)
                             For what?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Waking you.
    
                                       HASHA
                             I wasn't sleeping. I was listening.
    
                   Musi hands her a cup of tea and helps her sit up.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                             And, now it is time for you to
                             listen.
    
                   The bird lands on the brim of Hasha's cup and dips its beak
                   in it.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                             Your friends have chosen a path and
                             so have you. The answer... you
                             already have. The question... is
                             what you need to know.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You sound like Dungeon Master.
    
                                       HASHA
                             Their is a reason for that. But,
                             that is a tale for another time.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What's the question?
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (indicating the bird)
                             Do you see Vya, here? Drinking my
                             tea?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yes.
    
                                       HASHA
                             He is thirsty, so he drinks. He is
                             in danger, so he flies away. He
                             needs to mate, so he constructs a
                             nest. Who taught him this?  
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't know.
    
                                       HASHA
                             And, what if he does not construct
                             a nest suitable to his mate, how
                             long should he despair in his
                             failure?
    
                   Presto thinks hard. His face wrinkles up.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             The question doesn't make any
                             sense. 
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (pleased)
                             Aw. And, why not?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Because he doesn't despair. He's a
                             bird.
    
                                       HASHA
                             Then, what does he do?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (getting it)
                             He tries again.
    
                   Hasha smiles. Musi smiles. 
    
                                       HASHA
                             Now, remove your magician's hat.
    
                   Presto obeys, confused. Hasha closes her eyes.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (warning)
                             Hasha...
    
                                       HASHA
                             Hush, child.
    
                   Hasha begins CHANTING in an ANCIENT TONGUE. Musi watches with
                   disapproval. Hasha's limbs tremble as her voice grows louder. 
    
                   Uni hides under Presto's arm. 
    
                   The fireflies descend to the floor and create a TWINKLING
                   RING OF LIGHT which surrounds the four of them. 
    
                   Presto looks to the ceiling to see the branches above
                   UNTWISTING and revealing a BLUE SKY beyond. 
    
                   Though it is night outside the hut, SUNLIGHT pours in through
                   the ceiling. 
    
                   Vya begins to CHIRP. Presto is no longer nervous, but calm
                   and smiling in awe. Uni also marvels at the sight.
    
                   Hasha's eyes open. The whites of them are now the same color
                   blue as her irises. Her voice is calm.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Cast your spell, magician!
    
                   Presto hesitates, but takes a deep breath. He reaches into
                   his hat causing it to GLOW PURPLE with magic.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Uhm... From my mission to get... in
                             the castle, I will not hide... Help
                             me now... to get inside!
    
                   Musi watches intently as Presto pulls something LARGE, ROUND
                   and WHITE from his hat. The brim of the hat magically grows
                   bigger as Presto starts pulling it out. It's an ASTRONAUT
                   HELMET. Adorned with the American Flag and the NASA INSIGNIA.
    
                   Presto stares at it stunned and crestfallen. Musi is just as
                   stunned as Presto.
    
                   Hasha utters a single last word in the same ancient tongue
                   and the branches above twist back together, casting them in
                   shadows. 
    
                   The sunlight fades and the fireflies ascend to the ceiling
                   again. Hasha EXHALES and goes limp, but Musi is there to
                   catch her.
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (getting her bearings)
                             Whoo-eee!
    
                   She sits up, placing a reassuring hand on Musi.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                             I am fine.
    
                                       MUSI
                             You most certainly are not!
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Mystra has blessed you, young
                             magician.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             But... I couldn't do it. I wasted
                             my chance. This is useless! What am
                             I gonna do with this?
    
                   He holds up the astronaut helmet in utter despair. Hasha
                   SIGHS with disappointment. Not with Presto, but with his
                   attitude.
    
                                       HASHA
                                 (encouraging)
                             Everything is useless, until you
                             use it.
    
                   Presto jumps to his feet, and drops the helmet to the ground.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hasha)
                             Listen, thank you for everything
                             you tried to do. But, I can't waste
                             anymore time!
    
                                       HASHA
                             I did. And, you didn't.
    
                   This confuses him, so he ignores it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             The Princess said you'd take care
                             of Uni?
    
                                       HASHA
                             She'll be safe.
                                 (then)
                             Okay, see ya on the flip!
    
                   Presto gives her an odd look.
    
                                       HASHA (CONT'D)
                             What? Just because I'm an old
                             woman, I haven't been around?
                                 (then, serious)
                             Albert, please... Remember this...
                             No one is beyond redemption.
    
                   Presto hugs Uni, maybe for the last time.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (to Presto)
                             I'll be out in a moment.
    
                   Presto exits, heavy hearted. Musi tucks Hasha back into her
                   bed.
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hasha, ordering)
                             Sleep.
    
                                       HASHA
                             Stay alert.
    
                   She places a hand on Musi's cheek. Musi returns the gesture.
                   On the way out she pets Uni.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (to Uni)
                             Make sure she sleeps.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (not confident)
                                 We'll see.
    
                   Musi grabs the astronaut helmet and exits.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE BANQUET HALL
    
                   The bullywug guards escort Hank, Diana, Eric and Bobby into a
                   large room. A throne sits at the end of a long wooden dinning
                   TABLE. It's four inches thick and covered with food. A ROYAL
                   FEAST. Eric's jaw drops. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mouth watering)
                             Food!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (whispering)
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric tries to restrain himself.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (aside, to Eric)
                             You might not want to eat that.
    
                   Upon closer inspection they see that the food is mostly
                   THORAXES AND LEGS OF GIANT INSECTS, along with odd looking
                   JELLIES and JAMS.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (disappointed)
                             Aw, man.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (disgusted)
                             This is not cool.
    
                                       OFFICER
                             Sit! Your King will be with you in
                             a moment.
    
                   The children sit. Hank beside Bobby, Diana beside Eric.
    
                   Bobby eyes a goblet full of wine in front of him, mouth
                   watering. He looks to Diana. CAN I? Diana shakes her head.
                   Bobby sulks.
    
                   A TRUMPET SOUNDS, startling them.
    
                                       OFFICER (CONT'D)
                             Ladies and gentlemen! Your Higher
                             ness, the One True Ruler and
                             Overseer...
    
                   The children look at each other, confused.
    
                                       OFFICER (CONT'D)
                             The Divinely Handsome and
                             Charismatic King! Your true king!
                             King Faulch of Aurora! 
    
                   Faulch enters in an unwarranted flourish of grandeur. He
                   pauses in the doorway a moment so everyone can get a look at
                   him. He is in HUMAN FORM and overweight. 
    
                   His skin is always damp as if constantly sweating. His jowls
                   hang from his large face and the King's Crown sits on top of
                   long brown curly hair. 
    
                   In his left hand is the Scepter of Wonders. It resembles a
                   large wooden rod about two feet long. It's topped with
                   several crystals of different colors and sizes.
    
                   Though in human form, Faulch's voice is not entirely
                   different from other bullywugs.  
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to the children)
                             Greetings servants!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Servants?
    
                   Hank nudges Bobby.
    
                                       HANK
                             Thank you, Sire. We are humbled by
                             your hospitality.
    
                   Faulch moves in a FLOURISH, swinging the Scepter indicating
                   where he is about to walk before he actually walks there. He
                   saunters dramatically to the throne at the far end of the
                   table and plops himself into it.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (grandiose)
                             Do you like the meal I have
                             prepared?
    
                                       HANK, BOBBY, ERIC
                                 (ad lib)
                             Sure! Impressive! Looks good! Can't
                             wait to dig in!
    
                   Faulch tears into a large SPIDER LEG. It POPS and oozes a
                   yellow substance. Bobby covers his mouth in disgust. Eric
                   eyes a bowl of green jelly in front of him. His stomach
                   GROWLS.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             So how does a band of children
                             defeat an army of kobolds? Eh? 
    
                                       HANK
                             With skill and bravery.
    
                   Faulch LAUGHS, food falling out of his mouth. Then, he points
                   to Hank's bow beside him.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             With a broken bow?
    
                                       HANK
                             Broken in the fight, your highness.
    
                   Eric can no longer resist and grabs the bowl in front of him
                   and starts shoving jelly into his mouth with his bare hands.
                   He looks at Diana and nods that it's not bad.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             I have skill as well. Want to see
                             something I have constructed?
    
                   Bobby shakes his head, fearful.
    
                                       HANK
                             Of course, my King.
    
                   Eric, eyes closed, reaches out and grabs an over-sized leg of
                   an insect. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, disbelieving)
                             No.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (convincing himself)
                             It's a crab leg. It's a crab leg.
    
                   He bites into it, SPURTING OOZE. 
    
                   Faulch raises his Scepter, eyeing the doorway.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Come golem!
    
                   Mysterious WHIRRING of motors echoes somewhere outside the
                   room, followed by loud CLANKING of METAL FOOTSTEPS.
    
                   An AUTOMATON steps into the room.  Seven foot tall made of
                   metal scraps and large gears. Its head is made from a single
                   piece of steel, hammered into a SKULL. Gears turning inside
                   its eye sockets. All of its parts held together by some
                   magical force. This is a CLOCKWORK GOLEM. 
    
                   As it enters the room it hits the top of its head, taking
                   chunks of stone out of the archway. The pieces crash to the
                   floor as it continues STOMPING over to Faulch, then waits for
                   further orders.
    
                   The children try to hide their fear. Except for Eric. He is
                   oblivious, enjoying the feast. 
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                             I believe I should thank you for
                             retrieving my runaway slave.
    
                   Diana narrows her eyes at him.
    
                                       HANK
                             This wonderful feast is more than
                             enough. Thank you, sire.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mouth full)
                             Yeah, thanks.
    
                   Bobby is thoroughly disgusted watching Eric dig into the
                   legs, SQUIRTING juice everywhere.
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEON CORRIDOR
    
                   A guard, on patrol, swings his key ring around, noisily. He
                   passes by... 
    
    
    
                   MADELENE'S CELL
    
                   He does a double take. The cell is empty. He blinks his
                   bulbous eyes, confused.
    
                                       GUARD
                             Uh, oh! Not again!
    
                   He quickly unlocks the cell and runs inside. He frantically
                   kicks over the piles of straw. 
    
                   He doesn't notice the KEY RING LIFT OFF HIS BELT and float
                   through the air and out of the cell. The gate swings closed
                   with a CLANK. He spins around, shocked.
    
                   Sheila pulls her hood down. Her and Madelene materialize
                   under her cloak. Madelene locks the guard in the cell.
    
                                       GUARD (CONT'D)
                                 (frightened)
                             Not again!
    
                   Madelene and Sheila exchange smiles.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Good plan, Sheila!
                                 (then)
                             This way! My father's down here!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to guard)
                             Later, creep!
    
    
    
                   DUNGEON CORRIDOR
    
                   As they pass the other cells, the prisoners call to Madelene.
    
                                       PRISONERS
                             Your Highness! Are you harmed? 
                             They'll pay!
    
                   Madelene takes a key off the key ring and hands it to Sheila.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Free as many as you can!
    
                   Sheila obeys, unlocking cell door after cell. She frees a
                   FEMALE GNOME.
    
                                       GNOME
                             Thank you! Who are you?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (enjoying this)
                             You're welcome.
                                 (pointing down the
                                  corridor)
                             The Princess is down there, hurry!
    
                                       GNOME
                             Who are you?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (smiling)
                             I'm the Thief!
    
    
    
                   INT. ULRICH'S CELL
    
                   ULRICH, cursed in bullywug form, looks indistinguishable from
                   the others, but dressed in rags. He hears the commotion and
                   runs to the bars. 
    
                   His voice is similar to the other bullywugs, but with a
                   strange, almost GERMAN ACCENT.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (calling out, angry)
                             Unhand them, cowards! Release me so
                             that I can give you the fight of
                             your lives!
    
                   Madelene runs down the corridor to the cell. Ulrich's eyes
                   light up.
    
                                       ULRICH (CONT'D)
                             Maddy!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Father, I told you I would come for
                             you!
    
                                       ULRICH
                             You have found The Dungeon Master?
                             He is here?
    
                   Madelene unlocks the door and pounces on her father. They
                   embrace.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             No. But, he sent his warriors from
                             the Earthen Realm!
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Earth? That's... not possible.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             It's true! You'll see!
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Where is Dekion?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             South corridor. He's in a special
                             cell.
    
    
    
                   DUNGEON CORRIDOR - LATER 
    
                   They reach Sheila and the newly freed KINGSMEN. 
    
                   They move in to attack Ulrich, believing he's a bullywug.
                   Madelene steps in front of him.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Kingsmen, Hold! This is your king!
                             Cursed in this form by Faulch!
    
                   They all immediately take a knee.
    
                                       KINGSMEN
                             Forgive us, your majesty! Long live
                             King Ulrich!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Kingsmen)
                             Follow my daughter's commands! And,
                             the commands of her friend...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Uhm, Sheila. Your highness.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Kingsmen)
                             ...Sheila! And, let us take back
                             our freedom and the freedom of our
                             people!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Kingsmen)
                             Seek them out, but move silently!
                             And, leave the Grand Hall to us!
    
                   They disperse on her order.
    
                   Sheila moves to another cell with a DARK-SKINNED ELF inside.
                   She's is about to unlock it when Ulrich stops her.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             No! Not that one.
    
                                       DARK ELF
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Oh, come one, Red! I ain't gonna
                             stab nuthin!
    
                   Sheila GULPS, backs away, then runs to meet up with Ulrich.
    
    
    
                   SOUTH CORRIDOR
    
                   Ulrich races to a large cell at the very end of the corridor.
                   Inside is a human, SEVEN FEET TALL, long GOLDEN HAIR. This is
                   DEKION.
    
                   He is suspended from the ceiling by GLOWING MAGICAL CHAINS.
                   They wrap around his torso. 
    
                   His hands have been CUT OFF mid-forearm, and are held to his
                   sides with RIBBONS OF MAGICAL LIGHT. 
    
                   Dekion hears someone approaching and lifts his head. There is
                   no sign of the MARK on his forehead. 
    
                   He has CHISELED features, but his face is BRUISED and SWOLLEN
                   from a beating, and speaking is difficult for him. 
    
                                       DEKION
                             Free me! I command it! 
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Dekion, it's me! Your king! Your
                             friend!
    
                                       DEKION
                             Ulrich?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             You've looked better, I have to
                             tell you.
    
                                       DEKION
                             You as well.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             You need a hand?
    
                   Pause. 
    
                   Dekion CHUCKLES through his pain.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Even now your humor never fails. 
                                 (then, grief stricken)
                             Eventhough I have done you a grave
                             wrong.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Speak not, my friend. I do not know
                             what magic holds you, but I will
                             dispel it as soon I am able.
    
                   Sheila's footsteps echo in the corridor as she catches up to
                   Ulrich. She sees Dekion's bruised and battered body.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh, my god.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Dekion)
                             This is Sheila. She's one of the
                             warriors Dungeon Master has sent
                             us.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             How do we free him?
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I cannot. Not with out the scepter. 
                                 (to Dekion)
                             I shall come back for you, my fr-.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (interrupting, lamenting)
                             I have failed you!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (softly)
                             Silence. Freedom is coming soon. 
    
                   Dekion falls limp, exhausted. Ulrich ushers Sheila away. They
                   hurry to join the others.
    
    
    
                   SOUTH CORRIDOR
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Faulch did that to him?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             The beating, yes. His hands, No. He
                             came to us like that. He wouldn't
                             tell me why. An erstwhile
                             punishment I imagine, but his past
                             does not matter to me. He helped me
                             train my Kingsmen. He's been a good
                             friend to us. 
                                 (then)
                             Now hurry, this way.
    
                   They turn a corner and see Madelene and a few Kingsmen
                   continuing to free the others from their cells.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VILLAGE - MOAT - NIGHT
    
                   Presto sits on the shore beside the moat. The astronaut
                   helmet lay on the ground beside him. Presto stares at the
                   castle on the other side of the water. Close, but too far
                   away.
    
                   Musi's head pops out of the water.
    
                                       MUSI
                             It's still there! 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             How far under?
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (sad)
                             Almost on the bottom, I'm afraid.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (heart sinking)
                             Great.
    
                   Musi exits the water gracefully, effortlessly. She sits
                   beside him. He paws his face and she rests her hand on his
                   shoulder.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             What am I gonna do?
    
                                       MUSI
                             What is the longest you have ever
                             held your breath?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You mean like in the bathtub?
    
                   Musi is disheartened. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             If I could only breath under water,
                             like you, I- Wait a second!
    
                   Something dawns on him. He reaches down and picks up the
                   astronaut helmet. He turns it over in his hands.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             I think I got an idea.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE BANQUET HALL 
    
                   Faulch stuffs food into his mouth, SMACKING HIS LIPS LOUDLY. 
                   Eric stuffs his face as well. 
    
                   Hank, Bobby and Diana only pretend to eat.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (mouth full)
                             I find it suspicious that you and
                             your group do not want a handsome
                             reward of gold or jewels for
                             returning my property to me.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (awkward)
                             We are not want for much, my king.
                             I can tell you are a... man of many
                             honorable qualities, that... we
                             would not be obliged to take
                             advantage of.
    
                   Faulch stops eating, and looks Hank confused. Diana and Bobby
                   glare at Hank, equally confused. 
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to Hank, annoyed)
                             What?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Excuse me, your highness. But, our
                             female needs to use your
                             facilities.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (more annoyed)
                             What?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She has to pee, sir.
    
                   Diana smiles at Faulch awkwardly.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Aaah!
                                 (then)
                             Let it not be said from hereafter
                             that your king is not without
                             mercy! So be it!
    
                   He waves a hand to the guards and continues eating. 
    
                   Two of them march over and stand next to Diana. She slowly
                   rises, gives a secret nod to Hank and is ushered out.
    
    
    
                   CASTLE CORRIDOR
    
                   A guard leads Diana while another walks behind her. She
                   discreetly checks the back her waistband to make sure her
                   staff is there.
    
                   The guard leads Diana to an extremely small room. Not big
                   enough for two people. No door. Inside is a rise with a hole
                   in it. 
    
                   The small slit of a window isn't enough to ventilate the
                   overpowering ODOR. Diana covers her nose in disgust.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Smells like you guys have been
                             using this, huh?
    
                   She turns back to the guards who are facing her. She stares
                   at them a moment until they GET IT and immediately turn their
                   backs on her and flank the doorway.
    
                   Diana slowly retrieves her staff, which is now about six
                   inches long and carefully places it between the heads of the
                   two guards. 
    
                   She activates it and in a second it EXPANDS WITH A DOUBLE
                   THWACK, knocking the two guards unconscious. Their bodies
                   slump to the floor. 
    
                   Diana retracts the staff and steps over the guards.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Later, boys.
    
                   She looks up and down the corridor, then chooses a direction.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VILLAGE - MOAT - NIGHT
    
                   Presto wears the astronaut helmet, sun visor down. Musi
                   secures ropes that are tied around its base and under
                   presto's armpits.
    
                                       MUSI
                             How does that feel? Too tight?
    
                   Presto flips the visor up revealing his face. His glasses are
                   secured on his head with twine and he's not wearing his
                   magician's hat.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I have a feeling that too tight,
                             isn't tight enough. But, yeah,
                             that's good. Hope my glasses stay
                             on.
    
                   Musi takes his hand and leads him to the water's edge.
    
                                       MUSI
                             Are you ready?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             No.
    
                                       MUSI
                             Be brave.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't to be brave. I just want to
                             save my friends.
    
                   Musi smiles and places her hand on his chest.
    
                                       MUSI
                             That might be the bravest thing I
                             have ever heard.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (sighing)
                             Okay, let's go.
    
                   They WADE INTO THE WATER. Musi goes under first, then pulls
                   Presto down. BUBBLES rise up around him.
    
    
    
                   INT. MOAT
    
                   The water is MURKY, but the oversized moon provides enough
                   illumination so Presto can see Musi swimming gracefully ahead
                   of him. His HELMET has trapped enough air to keep the water
                   level just under his bottom lip.
    
                   When he speaks his voice is muffled inside the BUBBLE HELMET.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's actually working! Haha!
    
                   He tries to stay upright as Musi pulls him deeper. She
                   suddenly stops, and motions him to stay still.
    
                   Presto's eyes begin to adjust and he sees a LARGE BLACK
                   TENTACLE drift in front of them. Presto GULPS, but keeps
                   still.
    
                   The tentacle is gone and Musi pulls him deeper. The other
                   side of the moat comes into view, with a cave-like opening on
                   the bottom.
    
                   Something GRABS PRESTO'S ANKLE and YANKS him back, breaking
                   his grip on Musi's hand.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Help!
    
                   His body tips prone and water splashes into his mouth. He
                   COUGHS, spins around and sees a tentacle wrapped around his
                   ankle. He FLAILS FRANTICALLY.  
    
                   Musi zooms to his aid, pulling a knife from her waistband.
                   She plunges it into the tentacle and it releases Presto. But,
                   another tentacle slams against the back of Presto's helmet
                   DISORIENTING HIM for a moment.
    
                   Musi grabs Presto and pulls him down as the monster takes
                   another SWIPE.
    
                   More water enters his helmet as Presto tries to keep his
                   mouth just above it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             I'm not gonna die!
                                 (cough)
                             I'm not gonna die!
    
                   He watches in HORROR as another tentacle wraps around Musi's
                   torso. She let's go of his hand, leaving him to flail
                   helplessly. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             No!
    
                   Beside him, a LARGE YELLOW EYE APPEARS out of the darkness.
                   So close he could touch it. He stares at it absolutely
                   PETRIFIED.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Let her go!
    
                   He PUNCHES the eye as hard as the water will let him. A low,
                   bone shaking ROAR, rumbles inside his helmet. The eye closes,
                   then snaps opens. The lids NARROW around it. IT'S ANGRY.
    
                   Suddenly, Musi PLUNGES HER KNIFE INTO EYE.  BLOOD SPURTS OUT!
    
                   As the monster ROARS again its enormous BEAK rises before
                   them. Musi YANKS Presto back just in time as it CHOMPS the
                   water! 
    
                   As Presto descends, his helmet comes off. He immediately
                   HOLDS HIS BREATH, but he hasn't gotten nearly enough air for
                   the remaining journey to the bottom. The beak has cut one of
                   the ropes around his arm. He holds his glasses to his face as
                   he looks up in terror at his helmet spinning above him. 
    
                   He frees his other arm and watches his only chance of
                   survival float away.
    
                   The monster's beak opens again and SHOOTS OUT A STREAM OF
                   BLACK INK at the helmet. It immediately begins to DISSOLVE IN
                   THE INKY ACID.
    
                   Musi and Presto reach the cave opening. Presto flails his
                   limbs, but Musi pulls him closer to her. 
    
                   She looks into Presto's eyes. They are WILD, FRANTIC,
                   TERRIFIED with the knowledge that he is about to DROWN. 
    
                   She fights him off as he CLUTCHES for her desperately. To
                   Presto's horror she leaves him. She SHOOTS UP toward the
                   surface, past the bleeding eye of the moat monster, past
                   grasping tentacles.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MOAT
    
                   Musi's body SHOOTS OUT OF THE WATER LIKE A DOLPHIN. She
                   INHALES LONG AND DEEP. Turns gracefully in the air and dives
                   back down, hitting the water with barely a splash. 
    
    
    
                   INT. MOAT
    
                   She ZOOMS past the monster again until she finds Presto by
                   the mouth of the cave, almost unconscious and yanks him to
                   her. 
    
                   She pulls his face to hers and they LOCK LIPS. As she
                   EXHALES, surprising him, he INHALES the air from her lungs. 
    
                   Their lips part. They stare at each other for a moment. She
                   touches his cheek, then shoves his body into the cave. 
    
                   Presto turns and swims further into it. A MAGIC SHIMMER of
                   light indicates he has past the anti-magic barrier. He looks
                   back and sees Musi with her knife poised at the monster. In a
                   moment her body is enveloped by a cloud of BLACK ACID INK. 
    
                   Presto wants to SCREAM! Wants to GO BACK! But, he knows he
                   can't. He swims as fast as he can into through cave as it
                   narrows into a tunnel leading upward. He uses its muddy sides
                   to push himself up further. 
    
    
    
                   INT. SMALL CAVE
    
                   Lit by sparse RED GLOWING MUSHROOMS, the cave barely large
                   enough for a person to stand up. Another small tunnel is
                   carved into wall. 
    
                   Presto SURFACES, CHOKING, COUGHING, INHALING. He pulls
                   himself onto a small rocky shore, exhausted and heart broken.
                   He succumbs to his grief and begins to SOB.
    
                   After a moment, he pushes his grief aside, gathers himself
                   and gets to his feet. He eyes the small tunnel, determined.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE CORRIDOR
    
                   Sheila, Madelene and Ulrich follow FOUR KINGSMEN as they turn
                   down a side corridor. 
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Wait, we must take the fight to
                             Faulch in the Banquet hall!
                             Sheila's warriors wait for us
                             there.
    
                                       KINGSMAN #1
                             But, Sire, my duty is to protect
                             you and the Princess! Leading you
                             into-
    
                                       MADELENE
                             You heard your King! We are all
                             called to arms!
    
                                       KINGSMAN #2
                             Behind you!
    
                   Guards rush them from behind.
    
                                       KINGSMAN #1
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             Get behind us!
    
                   The Kingsman all step in front of Ulrich, Madelene and
                   Sheila.
    
                   At that moment, Diana appears behind them in the opposite end
                   of the corridor, in full run. She notices Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Sheila!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Diana!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Run!
    
                   Guards are hot on Diana's tail. Madelene grabs her father's
                   hand.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Down here!
    
                   She leads them down the side corridor. Which ends with a
                   single door leading to a STORE ROOM.
    
    
    
                   INT. STORE ROOM
    
                   Madelene thrusts the door open and they rush in. A guard is
                   on their heels. Madelene slams the door just in time. 
    
                   Sheila's about to grab a wooden beam on the floor, but it's
                   splintered in two.
    
                   Diana extends her staff and shoves it through the iron
                   brackets barring the door shut. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (relieved)
                             That was close! Huh?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Everyone okay?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             Is Bobby okay?
    
                                       DIANA
                             For now.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Friend Diana, this my father. The
                             true King of Aurora.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (bowing awkwardly)
                             Your Highness.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I used to be your Highness. Now, I
                             am your shortness.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             Still with the jokes?
    
                   Guards bang on the door.
    
                   Barrels of potatoes and sacks of grain line the wall. Sheila
                   grabs a potato and starts eating it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Mmmm. Food.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             This is the room where I dug the
                             tunnel I told you about.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where is it?
    
                   The barrel of potatoes Sheila is standing next to begins to
                   MOVE. Something's in the potatoes!
    
                   Sheila jumps back and SPITS OUT the potato in disgust. The
                   barrel falls over revealing a small hole in the stone wall. 
    
                   A hand JETS OUT OF IT, GRASPING WILDLY. Sheila recognizes its
                   dark green sleeve.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (astonished and relieved)
                             Presto?
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
                                          END OF EPISODE
    
    
    
    
     
    
    


	3. Warriors of Aurora: Part 2

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 3  
"Warriors of Aurora: Part 2"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. STOREROOM
    
                   Sheila and the others stare, shocked at the green sleeved arm
                   GRASPING from the hole in the wall.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto?
    
                   She, Madelene and Diana rush to him and pull him out. 
    
                   With effort they drag Presto out of the hole. He PANTS and
                   GROANS, muddy and soaking wet. He slumps to the floor
                   completely exhausted.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Sheila!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm right here!
    
                   Presto HUGS her, SOBBING. Diana backs off, slightly jealous. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             What's wrong?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (gathering himself)
                             I- I just didn't think I was gonna
                             make it.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             But, you did it! Yea!
    
                   A POUNDING ON THE DOOR. Presto sees Ulrich and scrambles to
                   his feet, frightened. 
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             Presto, this is my father! Cursed
                             in bullywug form.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Are you really from earth?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Yes. Are you?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yes.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Can you kiss me and turn me back
                             into a King?
    
                   This joke catches Presto off guard.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (not getting it)
                             Uhm...
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             Father! 
                                 (to Presto)
                             He's joking.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Presto)
                             I am only half joking. By a kiss I
                             mean the kiss of your arcane
                             skills. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I... that wasn't part of the plan?
                             I... I don't think I can change you
                             back.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Friend Presto, you can do it!
                             Believe in yourself! Concentrate on
                             what you want!
    
                   Presto takes a DEEP BREATH. He looks to Sheila, who nods. He
                   walks up to Ulrich. He removes his hat from inside his robe
                   and WRINGS IT OUT The water SPLASHES at his feet. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (nervous)
                             Sorry.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Do your best!
    
                   Presto nervously waves his hand over his open hat.
    
                   SHLINK! A guard's sword pierces the wooden door to the store
                   room, sliding against Diana's staff. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Uhm... Cursed by evil in this form,
                             turn him back to the norm!
    
                   The hat GLOWS. A MIST BILLOWS OUT of it and envelops Ulrich.
                   His body begins to MORPH. Presto smiles. But, it disappears
                   when, before his eyes Ulrich turns from a bullywug into a
                   small brown HEDGEHOG. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (disheartened)
                             I told you?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Try again! Try again!
    
                   Presto waves again.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Magic hat of many spells, change
                             this king back to himself!
                                 (to himself)
                             Yeesh! That was sloppy.
    
                   Again, a mist envelops the hedgehog.
    
                   A loud BASH on the door tears their attention away for a
                   moment, but the staff holds. 
    
                   When they look back at Ulrich they're all shocked and
                   dismayed to see a BLACK SNAKE coiled on the floor.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (disheartened)
                             Oh no. Father?
    
                   The battle on the other side of the door stops abruptly.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto! Try ag-
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (interrupting)
                             No, wait! 
    
                                       DIANA
                             What is it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I have a plan!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (smiling)
                             You do? I bet it's so crazy it just
                             might work! Right?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             More than Likely.
    
                                       VOICE (O.S.)
                                 (through the door)
                             Your Highness! 
    
                   Madelene gathers up the snake in her arms. The others brace
                   themselves.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Who speaks!
    
                                       VOICE (O.S.)
                                 (through the door)
                             Percival, your highness! It is safe
                             to come out!
    
                   She nods to Diana to open the door. She retracts her staff
                   and opens door. An ELF KINGSMEN steps inside.
    
                                       ELF KINGSMEN
                             Thank Vandria, you are all safe! 
                                 (then)
                             Where is the King?
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE BANQUET HALL
    
                   The commotion in the corridors of the castle catches Faulch's
                   attention.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Someone see what all that noise is
                             about!
    
                   Hank and Bobby look at each other, nervous. 
    
                   The clockwork golem still stands motionless beside Faulch's
                   throne, waiting for orders.
    
                   Eric finally sits back in his seat, stuffed. He takes Bobby's
                   wine glass from in front of him. He notices Hank out of the
                   corner of his eye. Hank shakes his head NO, but Eric ignores
                   him, and takes a large swig of from it.
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Do not let the incompetence of my
                             guards distract us from our
                             conversation!
    
                                       HANK
                             Like I was explaining... This being
                             the closest kingdom I assumed she
                             escaped from here. So, we-
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (interrupting)
                             She spoke no words to you? 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No, sir. Your highness.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (between gulps of wine)
                             The princess was unconscious the
                             whole time. 
    
                   ALL STOP.
    
                   Faulch stops chewing. 
    
                   The guards all look at each other. Hank and Bobby glare at
                   Eric. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?
    
                   It begins to dawn on Eric. He goes pale.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             I mean... uhm...
    
                   Faulch bursts into LAUGHTER. The guards begin to laugh. Eric
                   begins to laugh, nervously. Hank and Bobby start laughing.
                   Bobby looks to Hank, who nods. Bobby reaches down for his
                   club, discretely. Hank puts his hand on his bow. Eric still
                   laughing maniacally hugs his shield.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Kill them!
    
                   Hank jumps up and LAUNCHES AN ENERGY ARROW AT THE CLOCKWORK
                   GOLEM, dealing little damage. 
    
                   He launches another at Faulch, but he swings the scepter
                   creating an unseen force which DEFLECTS THE ARROW. It strikes
                   a GUARD, knocking him back through the doorway. 
    
                   Bobby SWINGS HIS CLUB into the guard behind him sending his
                   body SPINNING into two other guards.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Way to go, Blabbermouth!
    
                   Eric SHIELDS himself from the barrage of swords.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 I'm sorry! I forgot!
    
                   Eric backs up, unwittingly, into the golem. It raises its
                   mechanical arm to SMASH HIM.
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric sees Hank aiming at him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I said I'm sorry!
    
                                       HANK
                             Duck!
    
                   Hank launches an arrow that wraps around the golem's arm,
                   buying Eric only a second. HE DUCKS as the arm breaks free
                   and slams down into a couple of guards, CRUSHING them.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE CORRIDOR
    
                   Amid sounds of CLASHING WEAPONS, the Elf Kingsman leads
                   Presto, Sheila and Madelene down corridors, making sure the
                   coast is clear. Madelene's cradles Ulrich, in snake form, in
                   her arms.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Friend Sheila, I have an idea about
                             the scepter. It has a secret button
                             on them bottom that causes it to-
    
                   They reach a flight of stairs. Madelene realizes where they
                   are and is distracted.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             Percival! This is not the way to
                             the banquet hall!
    
                                       PERCIVAL
                             I need to lead you to safety!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             You need to obey your King's
                             wishes, and mine, if Presto's plan
                             is to ever work.
    
                   A TRUMPET SOUNDS, echoing through the entire castle.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What is that sound? 
    
                                       PERCIVAL
                             Faulch's call to arms! I heard it
                             when they invaded.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       DIANA
                             The others need us now!
    
                   Percival hesitates a moment, then leads them BACK. But, they
                   only get a few steps when a half dozen guards round the
                   corner.
    
                                       PERCIVAL
                             Run!
    
                   They all turn back and run up the stairs. Sheila first.
    
                   She holds out her hand to stop the rest.  She throws up her
                   hood and vanishes, then reappears around the corner.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's clear.
    
                   They follow her. They pass a side corridor, turn another
                   corner and is horrified that it is barred by and stone blocks
                   and large SPIKES. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             No!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What do you want me to do? Look at
                             that stuff!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             We must go the long way around.
    
                   They go back, turn the corner and see several guards hurrying
                   into the side corridor.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             They're headed to the Banquet Hall!
                             We have to stop them!
    
                   Diana leads the charge as they follow SIX GUARDS outside and
                   onto a...
    
    
    
                   NARROW WOODEN BRIDGE 
    
                   Illuminated by the moonlight, the bridge spans the basilica
                   below. Two of the guards hear them and turn around 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Presto, gimme something!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             To stop the guards from getting
                             there, I need something. No time to
                             spare!
    
                   Presto pulls something heavy from the hat. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (disappointed)
                             Oh, come on, that was a good one!
    
                   He drops a BOWLING BALL onto the bridge. Diana, already in
                   mid-run, scoops it up. 
    
                   In PERFECT FORM she throws the ball. The guards scramble to
                   get out of the way, some fall off the bridge, some are hit by
                   the ball and then fall. Three guards remain. They turn and
                   run at them.
    
                   Sheila runs past Diana, throwing her hood up. She vanishes
                   before the guards' eyes. Before they know it, something plows
                   into them and they tumble off the bridge.
    
                   Sheila REAPPEARS on the bridge, smiling, proud of herself. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (overjoyed)
                             That was the most marvelous thing I
                             have ever seen! 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Stick around.
    
    
    
                   INT. BANQUET HALL
    
                   Hank, Bobby and Eric have been captured. All three of them
                   have CUTS AND BRUISES from a fight. 
    
                   The clockwork golem is dangling Bobby by his chest straps. He
                   hangs in the air kicking his legs and trying to punch the
                   golem.  
    
                   Hank's hands are stuck to the wall above his head by MAGICAL
                   GLOWING SHACKLES. 
    
                   Eric is held by three guards. One PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE,
                   almost knocking him unconscious. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to guards)
                             Stop!
    
                   Their bow, club and shield lay in the corner. 
    
                                       FAULCH
                             You must have others! I will give
                             you one more chance to tell me
                             where they are.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Blow it out your butt, frogface! 
    
                   A guard STRIKES Eric again.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (groaning)
                             Bobby, could you stop insulting the
                             fine gentlemen?
    
                   Everyone freezes at what sounds like GUNFIRE! All look to the
                   doorway. SMOKE wafts in. A few lit FIRECRACKERS bounces into
                   the room and EXPLODE. 
    
                   The guards JUMP BACK IN FRIGHT. They release Eric and he
                   slumps to the table.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Faulch!
    
                   Diana steps through the smoke and into the room, staff in her
                   waistband.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Aw! The others! You come to me? You
                             are idiots!
    
                   The smoke parts behind Diana as Sheila, INVISIBLE, follows
                   her in. Presto and Madelene follow. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Where's my sis? 
                                 (remembering)
                             Ooooh!
    
                   The guards move in, but when they see the snake around
                   Madelene's neck they back off, frightened of it.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (happy, to Presto)
                             You were right.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             You are very brave morons to bring
                             this slave before your king!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             You are no king!
    
                   A voice beside Bobby startles him.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (whispering)
                             Oh, Bobby! Are you hurt? 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (whispering)
                             Yeah, kinda!
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to Madelene)
                             You dare to bring that vile to
                             creature before me?
    
                   Diana moves stealthily between the guards, sewing seeds of
                   doubt as she passes.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (whispering to guards)
                             Why is he in that form? A human? Is
                             he better than you? Why does he
                             hate his own kind so much? Kind of
                             an insult. I'd be insulted.
    
                   She sees a ripped piece of tapestry on the floor beside
                   Eric's shield and kicks it so it COVERS THE SHIELD.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to Madelene)
                             And, where is your grotesque
                             father?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Dead. Your men killed him. He was
                             brave, fighting six of-
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (interrupting)
                             Shame, I won't have the pleasure of
                             torturing him. 
                                 (mouth watering)
                             Was it a painful death?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Faulch)
                             Yours is gonna be.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Yeah, we got him right where we
                             want him.
    
                   The guard PUNCHES ERIC in the stomach. He doubles over.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to the guard)
                             Hey! Is that necessary?
    
                                       GUARD
                             No.
    
                   Sheila picks up Bobby's club and hides it under her cloak
                   making it invisible.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to Presto)
                             Boy, you would do well to fear me!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Like you fear this snake?
    
                   Presto motions to Madelene and she hands him the snake.
    
                   Two guards immediately grab Madelene, but stay away from
                   Presto and the snake.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (hiding his fear)
                             I'll crush it! As I will crush all
                             of you! 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             With magic? You're no magician!
    
                   Presto makes his way to Eric's shield. He completely covers
                   it with tapestry and places the snake in it.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             I shall call down the very powers
                             of-
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (interrupting)
                             Blah, blah, blah!
    
                   This ANGERS FAULCH. Presto brings the shield and snake before
                   Faulch.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Uhm... Presto...
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank, whispering)
                             He's got this.
    
                   Faulch aims the scepter at Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Faulch, awkward)
                             You couldn't... magic your way...
                             out of a paperbag! You could kill
                             us, yes. But, that's too easy. Like
                             conjuring firecrackers to frighten
                             poor dim-witted animals.
    
                   Bobby giggles.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             But, something like, transmutation?
                             Changing yourself into one of us? I
                             have to give you credit for
                             something that difficult. If you
                             actually did it, that is.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Of course I did it!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uhm... Nah! That's a powerful
                             spell. I can't even do that?
    
                                       FAULCH
                             You are a child and I am a powerful
                             king!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I just don't buy it. Changing this
                             vile creature right here into a
                             dumb human? Nah, No way!
    
                   Presto sets the shield on the floor before him, the snake
                   curled up on it.
    
                   Madelene GULPS.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Behold! The power of your king!
    
                   Presto steps back, as the Scepter erupts in a burst of
                   glowing MAGICAL SYMBOLS which shoot through the air and
                   collide with the snake. Its body begins to change. It GROWS.
                   Twisting in on itself until it takes HUMAN FORM.
    
                   When Faulch is done, he LAUGHS MANIACALLY. Presto smiles, but
                   knows what's about to come.
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                             Fool! Do you see! I-
    
                   Faulch notices the body of Ulrich wrapped in the tapestry,
                   restored to his human form.
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                                 (shocked and mortified)
                             Ulrich!
    
                   Faulch aims the Scepter again. Another stream of magic
                   symbols SHOOT FORTH. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Father!
    
                   This time Ulrich rolls off the shield and throws it up in
                   time to block the spell. The symbols RICOCHET off the SHIELD
                   and BACK AT FAULCH. Before he knows it, the magic takes over
                   his body. 
    
                   His pale skin turns green and his head grows fatter and
                   fatter. The magic stops, and Faulch stands there in his true
                   bullywug form. The crown slides off his head and onto the
                   floor with a metallic CLANK.   
    
                   The guards stare at him, dumbfounded. Diana activates her
                   staff and begins prying Hank's magical shackles with a GRUNT
                   she breaks them with a SNAP and they disappear.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Golem! Kill him! Kill them all!
    
                   The golem drops Bobby to the ground with a THUD. His club
                   appears out of nowhere, accompanied by Sheila's voice.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Bobby, run! Get out of here!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Not a chance, sis!
    
                   He grabs his club and swings it into the golem's foot as it
                   steps. It STUMBLES but doesn't fall. It swings its mechanical
                   arm into the wall where Hank was a moment ago. The wall
                   EXPLODES in chunks of stone.
    
                   Ulrich tosses the shield to Eric. He recoils. It hits his
                   shoulder and falls to the floor.
    
                   Ulrich snatches a guard's sword and runs to the guards
                   holding Madelene.
    
                   Eric DUCKS as a sword comes for his head. He grabs his
                   shield, and is now ready to go. He BLOCKS attack after
                   attack, KICKING AND BASHING THE GUARDS.
    
                   Bobby stands and sees six guards on the other side of the
                   banquet table. He reels back and SLAMS his club into the
                   UNDERSIDE OF THE MASSIVE TABLE. It flips twice in the air and
                   lands on all six guards with a CRASH! 
    
                   The golem grasps for Bobby. Hank launches an arrow, knocking
                   its hand away. 
    
                   Bobby runs behind the guard holding Madelene and swings his
                   club up between his legs, sending the bullwug airborne. He
                   lands on another guard on the other side of the room.
    
                   Faulch has found his crown. He holds it on his head and
                   levels the Scepter at Ulrich.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Oh, no you don't!
    
                   Sheila forces the Scepter up, as a STREAM OF FLAMES SHOOT
                   FROM IT and onto the ceiling.
    
                   She activates the SECRET BUTTON under the scepter, LOCKING IT
                   IN SPACE. Faulch yanks on it, to no avail.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             What is this?
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (to herself)
                             It worked! Haha!
    
                   Presto has found, what he thinks is a safe spot in the corner
                   to conjure a spell. He waves his hand over his hat and is
                   about to speak when the mechanical hand of the golem lifts
                   him up into the air, causing him to drop his hat.
    
                   Presto is high enough that he can grab the LARGE CHANDELIER
                   beside him. He wraps both arms around it as tight as he can.
    
                   Diana sees the golem has Presto. She notices the Scepter is
                   locked in space. She sprints to a leg of the overturned
                   table, kicks off of it and lands a foot onto the scepter. 
    
                   She leaps off of it and onto the back the golem. It releases
                   Presto, leaving him hanging from the chandelier.
    
                   Diana jams her staff in the shoulder blade of the golem and
                   begins PRYING IT WITH ALL HER STRENGTH.
    
                   Presto pulls himself up and sits on the chandelier.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             My hat!
    
                   Eric hears him. While fighting, he hooks the toe of his boot
                   in the hat and kicks it up to Presto.
    
                   Madelene LEAPS from bullywug guard to bullywug guard, KICKING
                   and SCRATCHING them in the face in all of her feline glory.
    
                   Diana removes her staff, retracts it and jams it back inside
                   the golem's shoulder casing. She activates it again, but it
                   won't extend, she tries to summon all of her WILL POWER.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Agh!
    
                   Presto waves his hand over his hat.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Powers that be, we'll save the King
                             if you give us something to stop
                             that thing!
    
                   A PARROT flies out of his hat and lands on an unlit candle in
                   front of him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (disappointed)
                             Unbelievable!
    
                                       PARROT
                                 (in Presto's voice)
                             SQUAWK! Unbelievable! SQUAWK!
    
                   The parrot DEFECATES and it falls into the eye of a guard
                   bellow, blinding him.
    
                   Faulch is still pulling on the scepter. The secret button
                   activates again, unlocking it. Faulch pulls the scepter into
                   his own face with a THWACK, and he drops it.
    
                   Sheila, still invisible, GIGGLES.
    
                   She picks up the scepter, and heads to Ulrich.
    
                   A couple guards notice the scepter floating through the air
                   by itself and are transfixed for a second, allowing Hank and
                   Eric to overpower them.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (waking)
                             Golem, get my scepter!
    
                   The golem stops trying to throw Diana off and immediately
                   STOMPS to the scepter and grabs it, easily pulling it out of
                   Sheila's hand.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Hey!
    
                   The golem stands there waiting for further instructions.
                   Faulch comes to his senses, rubs his forehead and calls to
                   the golem.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Golem! What are you doing? Bring
                             that to me!
    
                   The golem stomps to Faulch and hands him the scepter.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh, no you don't!
    
                   She runs back to Faulch and before he can aim it, locks the
                   scepter in space again.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (yanking on it)
                             No!
    
                   The golem STOMPS TO MADELENE and raises its massive fist
                   above its head. 
    
                   Diana lets out one last cry and the golem's arm SNAPS off,
                   bolts and gears go flying. Its arm falls to the ground in
                   with CLANK. The golem looks down at it.
    
                                       PARROT
                                 (in Faulch's voice)
                             SQUAWK! Golem! What are you doing?
                             Bring that to me! SQUAWK!
    
                   Faulch looks up in the direction of the voice, sees the
                   parrot and shoots out a LONG TONGUE. It snatches the parrot
                   from its perch and into his mouth. Presto GASPS, horrified!
    
                   Following orders, the golem picks up its own arm, stomps to
                   Faulch and holds it out for him to take.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to golem)
                             What is wrong with you? Kill the
                             intruders!
    
                   The golem drops the arm and turns around. At that moment TWO
                   MORE guards run into the banquet hall, one of them with a
                   CROSSBOW. The golem immediately stomps over to the INTRUDING
                   guards. 
    
                   It swings its arm into the first, sending him AIRBORNE and
                   OUT OF ONE OF THE WINDOWS.
    
                   It grabs the second guard carrying the crossbow and tosses
                   him over its head. He flips through the air like a rag doll
                   and lands directly onto Faulch. The scepter falls from his
                   hand and comes to rest in the middle of the room.
    
                   Sheila goes for it, but another guard grabs it. He stares at
                   it covetously.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Gimme that!
    
                   She tries to take it, but the guard holds tight. He is
                   shocked and confused that he is in a tug-of-war with some
                   invisible force.
    
                   The golem spies Eric BASHING a guard and winds up its
                   mechanical arm. Eric notices it at the last second and sends
                   up a FORCE SHIELD.
    
                   The arm connects with the shield with a GONG! Eric is thrown
                   back. In mid-air Eric generates a SHIELD BUBBLE around
                   himself just before colliding with the stone archway in a
                   shower of EXPLODING STONE. 
    
                   The integrity of the structure COLLAPSES caving in the
                   entrance. The rubble falls around Eric. When it stops. The
                   bubble is gone and Eric lay safe with a circle of rubble
                   around him.
    
                   The guard playing tug-of war with an invisible Sheila throws
                   an elbow at just the right time and CONNECTS.
    
                   GRUNT! THUD!
    
                   Sheila's hood falls and she REAPPEARS on the floor, holding
                   her stomach.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
    
                   Bobby rushes to her. The guard holding the scepter, aims it
                   at Bobby with a MANIACAL GRIN. A STREAM OF ELECTRICITY SHOOTS
                   FORTH FROM THE SCEPTER. 
    
                   Eric jumps in front of Bobby at the last minute. The
                   electricity strikes Eric's FORCE-SHEILD. He struggles to hold
                   it at bay. 
    
                   Sheila jumps up, forcing the scepter in the guard's hands up
                   to the ceiling. 
    
                   Presto sees the energy stream heading for the chandelier and
                   JUMPS OFF as the chandelier is ravaged with electricity.
    
                   Hank fires two arrows which form a NET IN THE AIR and catches
                   Presto, breaking his fall. The chandelier CRASHES to the
                   floor.
    
                   Sheila locks the scepter in the air again. She punches the
                   guard in his fat face, then kicks him to the ground.
    
                   Ulrich rushes to the scepter, but Faulch comes out of nowhere
                   carrying a loaded crossbow. He grabs Ulrich from behind and
                   presses the tip of the arrow to his neck.
    
                                       FAULCH
                                 (to all)
                             Stop! Or, I kill your precious
                             king!
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Father!
                                 (to Faulch)
                             Don't hurt him!
    
                   All stop fighting. There are only two bullywug guards left. 
                   Diana helps Presto to his feet. He's groggy, but okay.
    
                                       FAULCH
                             Golem! Bring me that scepter.
    
                   The golem stomps to the scepter hanging in the air. With its
                   one arm it pulls on it. It doesn't budge. 
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                             Golem!
    
                   It pulls on the scepter with all hits might.
    
                   Sheila throws up her hood, VANISHING, and breaks into a RUN.
                   She reaches the scepter and UNLOCKS IT at the same moment the
                   golem YANKS on it with all its strength. The golem BASHES the
                   scepter into its own head, DECAPITATING ITSELF in a CRASH,
                   and a shower of GEARS. 
    
                   Its metal skull bounces off the wall behind Faulch and comes
                   to rest at his feet. 
    
                   The headless body of the golem stands there a moment, then
                   falls backward, landing with a CRASH of lifeless machinery. 
    
                   Faulch is stunned and furious. He doesn't notice Madelene
                   grab a sword from the floor and run up behind him.
    
                                       FAULCH (CONT'D)
                                 (furious)
                             I am your immortal king!
    
                   He aims the crossbow at the children and FIRES. The arrow
                   passes by Sheila, just missing her, but CUTTING THROUGH HER
                   CLOAK, 'short circuiting' its magic. 
    
                   She REAPPEARS, hood still up. She freezes, thinking she's
                   been hit. She examines herself, confused. 
    
                   She turns back to Faulch in time to see the BLADE OF A SWORD
                   BURST OUT OF HIS CHEST!
    
                   FAULCH looks down at it, in HORROR. He releases a WATERY
                   CROAK, then slumps forward and slides off the blade. He falls
                   to the floor, lifeless, revealing Madelene holding the bloody
                   sword.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Maddy?
    
                   The two remaining bullywug guards look at each other, then
                   drop their swords. CLANK CLANK.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (shaky, to Ulrich)
                             I had to!
    
                   Sheila looks behind her to see where the arrow landed and
                   goes pale. Bobby stands there, ARROW in his chest. The
                   children are HORRIFIED. Bobby's eyes roll back and he
                   collapses.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (horrified)
                             No!
    
                   She rushes to him. Holds him. All gather around. Tears begin
                   to well up in Hanks eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (sobbing)
                             Help him!
    
                   Ulrich aims the scepter at Bobby. Nothing happens.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I- I can't. Someone removed the
                             spell from the scepter.
    
                   Sheila grabs the arrow.
    
                                       ULRICH (CONT'D)
                             No! He'll bleed to death!
    
                   Ulrich turns the scepter to the doorway filled with rubble.
                   He presses a button and the RUBBLE MAGICALLY TRANSFORMS INTO
                   SAND and falls, sending up dust and revealing a host of
                   Kingsmen on the other side.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (cradling him)
                             Bobby? Bobby!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We need to take him to the village!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Kingsmen)
                             Guards, ready a wagon!
    
                   Eric scoops up Bobby in his ears.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I got him!
    
    
    
                   EXT. CASTLE GATE - MORNING
    
                   A magic dome surrounding the castle illuminates in a shimmer
                   and then ripples to the ground. In a moment it is DISPELLED
                   into the ether.
    
                   A horse drawn wagon driven by Diana, ZOOMS out of the gate
                   and toward the village. The others huddled in the back,
                   beside themselves with worry.
    
                   Bobby lay in Sheila's arms. She caresses his bruised and
                   battered face.
    
    
    
                   EXT. THE ASTRAL PLANE
    
                   A great SILVERY VOID, with swirling wisps of white and grey
                   among MOATS OF LIGHT. No gravity, save for that on ISLETS of
                   solid ground that are suspended in space. A thousand stars
                   glitter in the distance. 
    
                   This is the realm of thought and dream. Some disembodied
                   souls traverse the plane. Among these is Bobby. His body is
                   translucent and he floats aimlessly. 
    
                   A silvery CORD protrudes from his back between his shoulder
                   blades. It runs about FIVE FEET LONG then pinches off. This
                   connects him to his body in the material plane. It trails
                   behind his ASTRAL BODY.
    
                   His eyes dart around. The astral bodies of travelers float
                   between chunks of land and into the infinite distance all
                   around him. He looks below his kicking feet, and sees the
                   same infinite scene. His voice reverberates in a eerie
                   reverse echo. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whoa! Whoa! Am I dead? I think I'm
                             dead.
    
                   He panics and tries to 'swim', but can't judge if he is going
                   anywhere. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Sheila's gonna kill me.
    
                   Far below him, the silhouette of a dragon soars between the
                   islets.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             A dragon?
    
                   He notices his CLUB floating beside him, but can't quite
                   reach it. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             What the shiz? You can't take your
                             stuff with you when you die! I
                             can't be dead!
                                 (laughing, then)
                             Then, where the crap am I?
    
                   An astral figure appears in the distance before him. Bobby
                   waves to the figure, which he can now see is an ELDERLY WOMAN
                   clad in a green robe. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (calling to her)
                             Hey! Excuse me! Hey! Help!
    
                   He's suddenly afraid she'll run into him and struggles to
                   swim out of the way. 
    
                   The elderly woman is the ASTRAL BODY OF HASHA. It FLOATS
                   passed him at HIGH SPEED.
    
                   She sees Bobby and is immediately concerned. She turns to
                   face him, but her body stays on its path. She puts her finger
                   to her lips. SHH! 
    
                   She turns back to face her destination. She has no silver
                   cord.
    
                   Bobby reaches again for his club, but it's too far away. A
                   strange gust of 'wind' suddenly sends his body SPINNING out
                   of control.  
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Help! Help me! Somebody!
    
                   He flails his limbs in an effort to stabilize himself. He
                   soon senses he is in the SHADOW OF SOMETHING and looks up to
                   see a MASSIVE PIRATE SHIP. It is upside down relative to him
                   so he is actually looking into it. 
    
                   Several crew members look up at him. They're covered in
                   sparse armor and carrying LONG SILVER SWORDS. Their skin is a
                   leathery, pale yellow. Their features are pointed and
                   sinister. Their bodies are NOT ASTRAL, but as real a they
                   would be in the material plane. 
    
                   These are the GITHYANKI. Warrior pirates of the Astral Sea.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to crew)
                             Help!
    
                   One them lifts off the bow of the ship toward Bobby. He
                   smiles relieved, until he sees the face of the Githyanki.
                   MALICE GLEAMS IN HIS EYES, his sword at the ready. Bobby
                   screams and tries to escape. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Me and my big mouth!
    
                   The Githyanki pirate swings his sword, but in an instant
                   Bobby's surrounded by a MAGIC BUBBLE. 
    
                   The sword bounces off the bubble in a FLASH OF LIGHT.
    
                   A graceful FIGURE IN WHITE floats up beside Bobby. It's the
                   astral body of a YOUNG WOMAN. Her fiery red hair billows
                   around her shoulders as if under water. She wears a series of
                   white robes and a silver cord, like Bobby's trailing behind
                   her.
    
                   Her eyes are WHITE, no pupils, but her smile calms Bobby
                   immediately.  He is almost brought to tears by something he
                   cannot explain.
    
                   The woman in white moves between Bobby and the pirate. Her
                   hand draws an invisible shape in the air until a light
                   appears and forms a GIANT MAGICAL HAND in front of her. It
                   shoots forth, SLAMMING into the Githyanki. It pushes him
                   away, passed the ship and far into the distance.
    
                   A Githyanki BATTLE CRY pierces the silence, as a half dozen
                   more leap from the ship and head for Her and Bobby. 
    
                   Bobby reaches for his club again, this time he tries to
                   summon it by pure will.   
    
                   The woman conjures another spell. This time a CLOUD OF
                   ROLLING BLACK SMOKE envelops the six attackers and explodes
                   with WHITE HOT EMBERS.
    
                   She turns back to Bobby. Floats up and grabs the magic bubble
                   he is in. She smiles at him again. Bobby smiles back.
    
                   One of the pirates GRAB HER. As he pulls her down the magic
                   bubble around Bobby BURSTS and is gone.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to Githyanki)
                             No! Let her go!
    
                   He stretches out his hand toward his club again. This time
                   the club rolls in the air and SHOOTS INTO HIS HAND. 
    
                   He tries to swim after the mysterious woman, but doesn't go
                   anywhere. 
    
                   The Githyanki pirate has the woman's wrists bound with rope
                   behind her back, with his hand over her mouth. With his other
                   hand he raises his silver sword above his head, to sever her
                   silver cord.
    
                   As he brings it down, Bobby's club blocks its path. Stunned,
                   he looks at Bobby. In an instant Bobby bashes the hilt of his
                   club into the pirates face. As soon as his hand moves off of
                   the woman's mouth she turns to him and SCREAMS IN SILENCE.
                   The space between her and the head of the Githyanki RIPPLES
                   WITH SOME MYSTERIOUS FORCE. The pirate REELS BACK in apparent
                   AGONY. 
    
                   The woman in white breaks the rope around her wrists,
                   SNATCHES BOBBY'S HAND and leads him away from the ship. 
    
                   They fly, picking up speed as streams of color and wisps of
                   white zoom past them. 
    
                   Bobby looks back and sees the Githyanki ship chasing them. He
                   raises his club and THROWS IT AS HARD AS HE CAN. The woman's
                   eyes widen upon seeing him do this. 
    
                   Bobby's club SHATTERS THE BOW OF THE SHIP and it explodes in
                   a cloud of splintered wood.
    
                   Bobby SUMMONS the club back to his hand. He looks up and sees
                   the woman smiling at him, impressed. He smiles back, proud of
                   himself. 
    
                   Their speed slows as they approach a circular PORTAL OF
                   IRIDESCENT COLORS. The woman in white enters it, pulling
                   Bobby in after and they both vanish.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MATERIAL PLANE - VILLAGE OF AURORA - MORNING
    
                   The wagon holding the children zoom through the streets past
                   villagers battling the remaining bullywug guards and golems,
                   some with MAGIC SPELLS, some with BRUTE FORCE. 
    
                   Several villagers stand around outside Hasha's hut, solemn.
                   They move out of the way as the horse and wagon bursts onto
                   the scene. 
    
                   Diana brings it to a halt in front of Hasha's hut.
    
                   Eric jumps off the wagon first, Bobby in his arms.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             This way!
    
                   Eric follows Presto up to the door of the hut. But, a large
                   pale blue-skinned humanoid bars his path. This is a FEMALE
                   ORC ELDER. Flat face, and a large tooth jetting up over her
                   upper lip. Eric sees her and GULPS.
    
                                       ORC ELDER
                                 (to Presto, kindly)
                             You can not come in.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We need to see Hasha, one of-
    
                                       ORC ELDER
                                 (somber)
                             She's gone, child.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (heartbroken)
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (desperate)
                             No, no, no!
    
                   The villagers begin to bow, and the elder orc sees King
                   Ulrich and Madelene.
    
                                       ORC ELDER
                                 (bowing to Ulrich)
                             Your highness!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric, crying)
                             Lay him here!
    
                   Eric carefully lays Bobby's body on a PILE OF HAY, the arrow
                   still in his chest. Sheila drops to her knees beside him.
                   Hank begins to kneel beside her.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank, angry)
                             Get away from him!
    
                   He backs off.
    
                   Diana notices Eric is on the verge of tears himself and
                   gently places a hand on his shoulder.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Orc Elder)
                             This boy is dying. Find a healer,
                             quickly!
    
                   The elder bows and runs off.
    
                   Presto darts inside the hut.
    
    
    
                   INT. HASHA'S HUT
    
                   Hasha lay on her bed, arms folded on her chest. Presto is
                   shocked to see Musi kneeling beside her along with Uni.
                   Presto kneels between them. Musi turns to him, tears in her
                   eyes. They embrace. Presto places a hand on Hasha's hand.
                   After a solemn moment, he speaks.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Musi)
                             Bobby's hurt.
    
                                       UNI
                                 Bobby?
    
    
    
                   EXT. HASHA'S HUT
    
                   Uni runs out first, followed by Presto and Musi. Uni looks
                   around, finds Bobby in Sheila's arms, and approaches him
                   slowly, sadly.
    
                   Sheila strokes Bobby's cheek.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (sobbing)
                             My brave boy.
    
                   Sheila puts a gentle hand on Uni's mane. Uni, also in tears,
                   closes her eyes and lowers her head to rest her chin on
                   Bobby's chest. Then, something begins to happen.
    
                   Uni's horn begins to GLOW. Sheila stares, wide-eyed. Uni
                   touches her horn to the arrow. The glowing energy migrates to
                   the arrow and it begins to move. They all watch in wonder as
                   some unseen force begins to slowly pull the arrow out.
    
    
    
                   EXT. OUTER PLANE - MOUNT CELESTIA
    
                   Below a twilight sky glittering with a million stars, the
                   woman in white and Bobby RISE out of an ocean of fresh pure
                   water. They are inside of an iridescent magic bubble
                   generated by the woman's outstretched hand. Their bodies are
                   no longer astral, but SOLID FORM, along with Bobby's club. 
    
                   Their silver cords remain behind them. 
    
                   They hover above the ocean for a moment, allowing Bobby to
                   see a large lush island filled with rolling hills and
                   citadels of polished white stone in the distance. Far in the
                   distance, tower seven mountain peaks, which glow in a ROSEY
                   HUE like suns. These are the SEVEN MOUNTING HEAVENS OF
                   CELESTIA.  
    
                   The beauty of this place overcomes Bobby and he begins to
                   tear up as he smiles. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Maybe, I am dead.
    
                   He drops his club which passes threw the bubble and falls
                   into the water below them with a SPLASH.
    
                   The two come to rest on green grass. The bubble disappears
                   and their feet touch the ground. Bobby SIGHS. He is at piece
                   and happy the way a boy his age should be. 
    
                   Before them, several children play with a pack of dogs who
                   seem to be talking to them. The children see the woman in
                   white and gather around, hugging her. 
    
                   Bobby slowly takes off his barbarian's helmet and lets it
                   fall to the ground. 
    
                   The woman motions for Bobby to join them. Bobby smiles and
                   takes a step, but something prevents him from going further. 
    
                   Bobby looks at his feet. They're moving, but he is not. In
                   fact, he is slowly being PULLED BACKWARD. He looks to the
                   woman, frightened. She begins walking toward him, curious.
                   Bobby stretches out his hands to her desperately. She does
                   likewise, then begins running to him. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Help!
    
                   Bobby digs his heels into the ground, but whatever is pulling
                   on him grows STRONGER. He looks over his shoulder. His silver
                   cord is TAUGHT, getting shorter. He looks back to the woman
                   in white one last time before he is lifted off his feet. The
                   world EXPLODES around him and he is pulled back to the
                   MATERIAL PLANE.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HASHA'S HUT
    
                   Bobby AWAKES with a DEEP INHALE, he looks around in utter
                   fright and confusion.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (gushing)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused, afraid)
                             Wha... what's goin' on!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's okay, you're alive! Your safe!
    
                   Bobby locks eyes with her. His fear is replaced with GRIEF
                   and he begins sobbing as he embraces her. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             It's okay.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I was- I, I don't know! I'm just
                             happy to see you!
    
                   Like waking from a dream, his memory of the astral plane
                   fades like candlelight at dawn.
    
                   The other children hug each other, relieved. Hank hugs Diana.
                   Eric hugs a LIZARD MAN that happens to be standing next to
                   him. Then, realizing who it is, quickly releases him. Musi
                   and Presto hug, exchanging a shy and awkward gaze.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Uni healed you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (seeing Uni)
                             Uni!
    
                   He hugs the little unicorn. She nuzzles him and gives a happy
                   WHINNY.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to others)
                             What happened? Did we win?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smiling, choking up)
                             Yeah, Shrimp. We won.
    
                   Madelene turns to her father and embraces him. It is indeed
                   over. The warriors of Aurora have prevailed.
    
    
    
                   MONTAGE - AFTERMATH
    
                   A) EXT. VILLAGE - DAY - villagers take the bullywugs into
                   custody. Spellcasters banish the golems, changing them back
                   into heaps of mud.
    
                   B) INT. CASTLE - THRONE ROOM - Several villagers of different
                   races stand in line before King Ulrich. The king is dressed
                   in full ROYAL RAIMENTS. At the front of the line Madelene
                   kneels. She parts her bangs, revealing the MARK OF INJUSTICE
                   on her forehead. Ulrich lowers his Scepter of Wonders to her
                   head. The MARK vanishes. She smiles, rises, bows, then lets
                   the next in line kneel. 
    
                   It is Percival. He kneels. The scepter removes the MARK and
                   he rises, bows to the king, and as he's walking away, opens
                   his hand. A small glowing 'hologram of another elf' MAGICALLY
                   forms in his palm. He smiles.  
    
                   C) EXT. CASTLE CEMETERY - DAY - Several Kingsmen dig graves
                   for their fallen comrades, while others lower cloth-wrapped
                   bodies into them.
    
                   D) SAME SCENE - DUSK - The graves are all filled in. Swords,
                   stuck in the ground like crosses, mark each grave. Nearby all
                   the villagers kneel, their solemn eyes on the graves.
    
                   END MONTAGE
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST CLEARING - SUNSET
    
                   On a hilltop overlooking the kingdom of Aurora the villagers
                   have gathered again to mourn Hasha. This is her FUNERAL. All
                   kneel before Hasha's body which lay on the ground in a large
                   bed of MOSS. 
    
                   Presto kneels beside Musi in the front row. Behind him is the
                   rest of the gang. All quiet, waiting for the ritual to begin.
    
                   Hank has his eyes on a cemetery. He lowers them, deep in
                   thought.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             You know that rip in my cloak is
                             gone. Weird, huh?
    
                   In the back of the crowd of mourners, Ulrich and Madelene
                   kneel with the remaining Kingsmen. Next to Madelene, kneels
                   Dekion. He wears a silver ARMOR CHEST PLATE with an IMAGE OF
                   THE SUN EMBLAZONED IN GOLD. It shines brightly in the rising
                   sun. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Guess it healed itself.
    
                   Something dawns on Diana. She nudges Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (whispering)
                             Look at Dekion.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (blushing)
                             I know, right?
    
                                       DIANA
                             No, I mean, look at his armor.
    
                   Eric, having overheard them, PSHAWS.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (petting Uni)
                             I wonder what happened to his
                             hands.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Remember what Dungeon Master said?
                             That we'd find a night that shines
                             with the sun?
    
                   Sheila sees the sunlight reflecting off of Dekion's armor.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             A knight that shines like the sun!
    
                   Hank SHUSHES them.
    
                   The Elder Orc takes her place at the front of the crowd, her
                   head bowed. After a moment, she walks to Musi and hands her a
                   tiny flower. 
    
                   Musi looks up, hesitant, but takes the flower and stands. She
                   looks back at the faces of the others, then moves slowly to
                   Hasha's body. She pushes back tears as she looks down at her. 
    
                   Gracefully, she cups her hands together. Soon her hands begin
                   to SPARKLE WITH ENERGY. The flower begins to GLISTEN with dew
                   in her palms. Then, DRIP. WATER begins to fill up her hands,
                   the flower floats on the surface. 
    
                   She places her hands above Hasha's body and lets the water
                   and the flower SPLASH onto it. 
    
                   The ritual is now complete and Musi takes her place again
                   beside Presto.
    
                   All wait. Soon, VINES BEGIN CRAWLING from the nearby trees
                   toward the body. They wrap themselves around it, envelop it. 
    
                   A warm BREEZE kicks up and blows tiny white flowers from the
                   treetops. They continue to fall on Hasha's body until it is
                   covered in a BLANKET OF WHITE FLOWERS. 
    
                   The vines CONSTRICT, until the flowers turn to tiny
                   BUTTERFLIES. They all rise up at once, fluttering into the
                   blue sky. The twin suns casting their flittering shadows on
                   the mourners. 
    
                   The vines uncoil and retract back into the ground. Hasha's
                   body has disappeared.
    
                   The ceremony is over and everyone rises. Only Presto and Musi
                   remain kneeling.
    
                                       MUSI
                             She would've been proud of you.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I hate the way I left. I shouldn't
                             have...
    
                                       MUSI
                             She knew what was inside of you.
                             ...and, me. Even if we didn't.
    
                   Uni appears beside Presto, nuzzling his arm. He and Musi
                   stand. Bobby makes his way to them. Musi notices the Elder
                   Orc waiting for her.
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             See you in the village?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (smiling)
                             'course.
    
                   Presto joins the others. He glances back and sees that Vya
                   the bird has alighted on the ground where Hasha was laid. It
                   SINGS a brief song, then flies away. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You okay, bro?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah. Thanks, Bobby.
    
                   When he and Bobby turn around, they see Dungeon Master
                   standing before them. He sips something from a wooden mug.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (solemn)
                             Hasha was a good friend. To me and
                             the realm. I share in your loss,
                             magician.
    
                   His takes a GULP from his mug. The others see him and hurry
                   over.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master, sad)
                             She tried to teach me, to help me
                             and I didn't want to listen.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Did you not listen to your heart?
                             That is at the root of all lessons. 
    
                   The others arrive.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Boy are we glad to see you!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Like wise.
    
                                       HANK 
                             You have to tell us how to get
                             home.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (annoyed)
                             Where have you been? Do you know
                             what we just went through?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I can only imagine what you have
                             gone through. But, you went through
                             it together. Your journey from here
                             will be easier. And, more
                             difficult.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (eye roll)
                             Here we go.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (angry)
                             More difficult? Bobby almost died!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             As did you all. ...almost.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Is that beer?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to Eric)
                             No. But, you are close.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Are you drunk?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I am drinking to celebrate the life
                             of my friend, magician.
                                 (sad)
                             This is a special occasion.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             We saw the knight that shines with
                             the sun.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             We did?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             So tell us how to get home.
    
                                       ERIC
                             And, tell us straight this time! No
                             more riddles!
    
                   Dungeon Master takes a GULP, then lets out an AW!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             So be it. The end of your journey
                             starts in the Fallen Fortress. The
                             treasure inside has the power to
                             send you home. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Treasure? 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (solemn)
                             The Treasure of Kareena.
    
                                       HANK
                             What does it look like?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hold on a second here! Now we have
                             to go on a quest to get your
                             treasure?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Hear him out.
    
                   Dungeon Master begins walking behind a tree as he speaks. Uni
                   follows him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You must remember this young
                             adventurers...
                                 (then)
                             To find what's hidden among the
                             ones who cannot go... The ones who
                             will not stay will battle to the
                             end and then ...must walk away.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (memorizing, under breath)
                             To find what's hidden among the
                             ones...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Hey! I said no riddles, man! Come
                             on!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (pondering the riddle)
                             Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Well, why can't he get the
                             treasure, come back here and send
                             us...
    
                   Eric notices Uni appears on the others side of the tree, with
                   out Dungeon Master.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             And... he's gone, isn't he?
    
                                       UNI
                             Yeah, he's gone.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Uni)
                             I just realized you can talk...
                             kinda.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Eric)
                             Just now?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to himself)
                             Weird.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (continuing, under breath)
                             Must battle to the end...
    
                   Sheila notices Bobby staring into the sky.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hey, little brother. You okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What? Oh, yeah. I just had a flash
                             of something. I think I've seen her
                             before.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Who?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hasha. In a dream maybe? I dunno.
                             I'll have to ask Dungeon Master
                             about it next time I see him.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby and Sheila)
                             Don't hold your breath on that one.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (aside, to Hank)
                             Eric has a point. Something doesn't
                             add up here.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             What do you mean?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Dungeon Master always shows up,
                             after we need him. After we almost
                             get killed. And, give us some
                             riddle.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (pondering)
                             He must have his reasons.
    
                   Ulrich, Madelene and Dekion begin walking toward them. 
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Warriors... this is Dekion, my Man
                             at Arms.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (nudging him)
                             Father.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (eye roll)
                             Gets funnier every time he says
                             that.
    
                   Dekion exchanges a smile with Ulrich. This puts the children
                   at ease. 
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Sheila and Diana you know. And,
                             these are their comrades... Hank,
                             Diana, Presto, Sheila, Bobby and
                             Eric.
    
                                       ALL
                             Pleased to meet you.
    
                   Ulrich's accent catches Presto's attention, but he doesn't
                   quite know why.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (aside, to Diana)
                             What kind of accent is that?
    
                   Diana SHRUGS.
    
                   Eric holds out his hand to shake Dekion's.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Nice to meet a fellow Cavalier!
    
                   All look at ERIC, embarrassed. Bobby paws his face. Dekion's
                   smile drops. Madelene subtly shakes her head at ERIC.
    
                   Eric suddenly realizes what he's done. He pulls his hand
                   away. Nervous now, he SALUTES Dekion. Then, realizing that's
                   not right, he puts a fist over his heart. Then, thoroughly
                   embarrassed, just gives up.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (solemn)
                             If I can be serious a moment... I
                             have come to realize, with bitter
                             regret, that I must change how I
                             rule my people.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (confused)
                             Father?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I have something I need to show
                             you.
                                 (to Madelene and Dekion)
                             All of you.
    
                   All give him a curious look.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE - SECRET CHAMBER
    
                   A crack of light pierces the DARKNESS, followed by a LOW
                   RUMBLE. Enormous doors CRACKLE WITH MAGICAL ENERGY as they
                   open into a large room. 
    
                   Ulrich enters followed by Madelene and the children. Dekion
                   enters last.  
    
                   Their shadows stretch the length of the room to meet the
                   darkness within. Ulrich raises his scepter and a ball of
                   light blinks into existence on top of it.
                   The light lifts off and rises up to the high ceiling above
                   illuminating the room's contents.
    
                   All are astonished to see an PLANE before them. A GERMAN
                   FW190 FIGHTER PLANE.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Father, what is this?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             My past.
    
                   The children approach the plane. As Presto gets closer to it
                   he sees part of a SWASTIKA on the tail.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's not a good symbol is it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (heart in throat)
                             No. It isn't.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Maddy, I would put Heaven and Hell
                             in motion for you. But, I must
                             confess.... Earth is not the utopia
                             I led you to believe. It does have
                             good people in it, but most of them
                             are vile and cruel. And, I solemnly
                             regret that I was one of those
                             people.
    
                   Madelene is heartbroken, betrayed. Tears fill her eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Most aren't cruel. A lot of them
                             are, but not most!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to all)
                             Be that as it may... This realm
                             gave me a second chance. 
                                 (to Madelene)
                             As did your mother.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (mortified)
                             You... you hurt people?
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (broken)
                             Yes. And, I have to live with that
                             for the rest of my days. I was
                             young, too serious and very angry.
                             But, being here, I realized how
                             terribly wrong I was.
                                 (then)
                             After you were born I vowed I would
                             spent every second of my life
                             making you happy...
                                 (smiles)
                             Making you laugh. I wanted you to
                             have an ideal to strive toward.
                             Peace. Kindness. Acceptance. Those
                             are my vows now, and that's what I
                             wanted for you. For everyone I've
                             met here. I'm sorry I lied to you.
    
                   Madelene throws her arms around her father. The children look
                   at each other, still shocked but moved.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             But, how did you even get here?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I was caught in a strange storm
                             that came out nowhere. I don't
                             understand it. I am sorry,
                             warriors, but I can not help you
                             get home.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (aside, to Diana)
                             I don't know about you, but I don't
                             think I wanna be called a warrior
                             anymore.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I hear that.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             Wait a second. How long have you
                             been here?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Thirty years and a half, maybe.
    
                                       HANK
                             The uhm... war... was eighty years
                             ago. 
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (marveling)
                             Eighty?
                                 (then, shy, scared)
                             Can I ask you....
    
                   Presto sees he is struggling.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             They didn't win.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (relieved)
                             Good. Good.
    
                                       ULRICH (CONT'D)
                             When I first arrived here I was
                             greeted by a woman named Zandora. I
                             was an ape, but she saw in me,
                             something I didn't know was there.
                             She took me in, taught me.
                                 (to Madelene, smiling)
                             Introduced me to your mother.
                                 (to the rest)
                             In time, she bestowed on me this
                             Scepter of Wonders. ...to bring
                             people together, in peace.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Who is Zandora?
    
                                       ULRICH
                             A kind, yet powerful woman. Her and
                             Dungeon Master worked to bring
                             peace to the realm.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Keeps gettin' better, doesn't it?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why would Dungeon Master send us
                             here, if you can't help us get
                             home?
    
                   Sheila puts her hand in her satchel remembering the metallic
                   orb she took from the plateau. After a moment of hesitation,
                   she produces it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (awkward)
                             Maybe, because of this?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where did you get that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (confessing)
                             Back when we first saw Dungeon
                             Master. It was just laying their on
                             the ground.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             And, you didn't tell us?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Sheila, marveling)
                             It is an Orb of Dragonkind. Very
                             powerful. Very dangerous.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What's it for?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (confused)
                             You can not read the inscription?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (confused)
                             You are the Thief, are you not?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (scared, then)
                             Oh. Yeah, I guess.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ha! I just got it.
                                 (then, to the air)
                             Good one D.M.!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             What do you mean by that?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Nothing. Forget it.
    
                   Dekion holds out his forearms and Sheila carefully places the
                   orb on them. Dekion rolls it around, reading it.
    
                                       DEKION
                             This orb belongs to Xaigaroth the
                             Blue. You say Dungeon Master gave
                             this to you?
    
                   Sheila is about to shrug, but Hank interjects.
    
                                       HANK
                             Dungeon Master also said we need to
                             find the Fallen Fortress. Do you
                             know where it is.
    
                                       DEKION
                             No. No one does.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (disbelief)
                             What?
    
                                       DEKION
                             It appears for a short time, then
                             vanishes. It moves from place to
                             place at random. There is no way of
                             knowing where it will appear.
    
                   Dekion gives the orb back to Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Then, how are we supposed to find
                             it? There has to be a way to know.
    
                   Madelene steps forward.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I believe I know of a way. I have
                             heard rumors.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Rumors?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I have a feeling we're not gonna
                             like it.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             You need to find the mother of all
                             dragons again?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Again?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Tiamat.
    
                                       ERIC
                             And, boom goes the dynamite!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Maddy, that's too dangerous.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pshaw)
                             We fought her before!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (astonished)
                             You fought her?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Briefly.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Is it not true that one of her
                             heads can see future events, if she
                             wills it?
    
                                       DEKION
                             That is something I have heard,
                             yes.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             We have to ask her for help?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             She's not going to help us. 
    
                                       DEKION
                             If you offer her the orb perhaps
                             you can convince her.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mocking)
                             Oh, sure! Yeah! Hey, Tiamat... nice
                             scales you're wearing today! I dig
                             those fangs too! Lookin' good! Oh,
                             by the way, could you let bygones
                             be bygones and tell us where that
                             fortress is gonna be instead of
                             eating us alive?
    
                   Diana puts a hand on Eric's shoulder.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             This time we have something to
                             bargain with.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to all)
                             I don't think we have another
                             choice. Do we?
    
                   The children look at each other. Ulrich breaks the awkward
                   silence.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Warriors... I know you all are
                             having a moment, but... If you
                             would indulge me one last time?
    
                   Ulrich places his hand on the stone wall beside him. It
                   begins to GLOW WITH BLUE ENERGY which emanates from his hand
                   and crawls between the stones creating the frame of a DOOR.
                   Though the wall is still visible, it waves like a curtain. He
                   motions for them to go inside. 
    
                   Presto is the first to understand. He walks up and slowly
                   touches the wall. His hand PASSES THROUGH IT. He enters, and
                   the rest follow.
    
    
    
                   INT. MAGIC ROOM
    
                   A small room, lit by the glowing stones behind them. A medium
                   sized, chest sits in the middle of the room. Burgundy, dust
                   covered and ancient looking. A single oversized padlock
                   secures the lid. Dekion, awestruck, doesn't take his eyes off
                   of it.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I know what you all are thinking.  
                                 (pause, joking)
                             There's a dummy in there and I'm
                             secretly a ventriloquist.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (eyes on the box)
                             This is no laughing matter.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (embarrassed)
                             I apologize. Your friendship means
                             the world to me.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Father, please. We want the truth!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (serious)
                             Zandora entrusted me with this. She
                             told me that it would be safe
                             here... from Venger.
    
                   Eric laughs and PAWS his face.
    
                                       HANK
                             What is it?
    
                                       DEKION
                             It's called the Box of Balefire!
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Dekion)
                             You know about it?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Stories.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's inside?
    
                                       DEKION
                             I do not know. I hope to never
                             know. But, I do know that Venger
                             will stop at nothing to possess it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Venger? 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why?
    
                                       DEKION
                             It is the only thing he is afraid
                             of.
    
                   Uni nuzzles Bobby's leg in fear.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             I know now that it is no longer
                             safe here. I believe the Bullywugs
                             were sent here by Venger to locate
                             the box. And, I do not want this
                             kingdom to become a prison again.
                                 (then, to the children)
                             I want you to take it. Hide it in
                             the Fallen Fortress so he may never
                             find it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoa! Hold on! We're not a delivery
                             service!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Be quiet.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You be quiet!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Eric)
                             Dekion can help you! He can guide
                             you!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (disagreeing)
                             Maddy...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Oh, I'm sure! 
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             No, I've had it! That thing's not
                             coming with us and he's not coming
                             with us!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             I'd take him over you!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Whoa! Dude!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             He needs to come with us! Dungeon
                             Master's riddle said-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila, interrupting)
                             Don't talk to me about riddles!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We all need to have each other's
                             backs!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Presto's right! We can't keep
                             fighting like this or we'll never
                             get home!
    
                   They know he's right.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Please, my friend. You know the box
                             is not safe here. I must entrust it
                             to you.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (cold)
                             Your trust is misplaced.
    
                   Dekion turns and exits through the magic wall. Madelene is
                   left confused and heartbroken. Sheila runs out after Dekion
                   and back into the...
    
    
    
                   SECRET CHAMBER
    
                   Sheila grabs Dekion's arm.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dekion wait! I know you feel
                             useless, but we need your help. 
    
                   Madelene materializes through the wall, the others after her.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You know nothing, child.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Why are you speaking to her like
                             that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             I know you care. I know you are
                             honorable. So you couldn't stop
                             what happened here. So what? Help
                             us now! Stop Venger from finding
                             the box, and help us get home.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (warmer)
                             I wish I could.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wishes are for those who don't know
                             what they're doing.
    
                   All are taken aback. DID PRESTO JUST SAY THAT? Dekion glares
                   at him. Presto cowers, but just a little.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Dekion, pleading)
                             I thank the gods you came to us.
                             And, I don't want you to leave, but
                             I can see it in your eyes.
                             Something beckons to you.
                             ...outside these walls. 
    
                   Dekion looks into her eyes. Then, to the children, READING
                   them. He sees the uncertainty in all of them. The fear they
                   try to hide, and the dysfunction that threatens them. 
    
                   Uni CLOPS up to Dekion. He looks down at her. Before he knows
                   it he is squatting. Uni nuzzles his forearms.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (far away)
                             Such bravery in the face of
                             death... Such innocence in the face
                             of evil... I thought I'd never see
                             again.
    
                   He strokes Uni's mane, then stands.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (to all)
                             I will help you.
    
                   They all exchange smiles. Madelene hugs Dekion.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Well, Dekion, I have to hand it to
                             you...
    
                   Dekion shakes his head and smiles. Everyone tries not to
                   chuckle. 
    
                                       ULRICH (CONT'D)
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Thank you, my friend.
                                 (to children)
                             Stay tonight. Rest. Tomorrow is for
                             celebration.
    
                   The sound of Eric VOMITING breaks the silence. All look to
                   see him doubled over in the corner.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sick)
                             Sorry! Ugh, man. I think those bugs
                             were bad.
    
                   Hank and Bobby look at each other and LAUGH.
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE - BOY'S BEDCHAMBER - DUSK
    
                   Candle lit. Cozy, simple decor. Two large beds and a soft
                   straw cot in the corner. Hank and Presto are ARGUING.
    
                                       HANK
                             I know how you feel. But, we all
                             need to stick together.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You don't know how I feel! And,
                             we're not all together! The girls
                             have they're own room. What does it
                             matter?
    
                                       HANK
                             This world is dangerous. Anything
                             could happen! We should-
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You think I don't know that?
                                 (then, obstinate)
                             I'm going!
    
                   Diana enters.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             No you're not! 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Try to stop me!
    
                   Presto pushes past Diana and into the hallway.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (calling after)
                             Get back here!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What's all that about?
    
                   Hank plops down on the bed angrily and begins taking his
                   boots off.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto wants to go to the village.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (sighing)
                             Musi.
    
                                       HANK
                             It's still dangerous. We don't know
                             those people!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm sure he'll be fine.
    
                                       HANK
                             Oh, you're sure? What makes you so
                             sure, huh?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't take it out on me!
    
                                       HANK
                             You don't know what it's like.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hold on a second! I don't know what
                             it's like?
    
                                       HANK
                             I promised...
    
                                       DIANA
                             We talking about him? ...or Bobby?
                                 (then, softly)
                             We are all responsible for each
                             other now?
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby's just a kid.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, the fiercest kid I ever met.
    
                                       HANK
                             That's what I'm afraid of.
    
                   Diana sits beside him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             We're all frightened. That's a good
                             thing. That's what keeps us alive.
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah, well...
    
                                       DIANA
                             You made the right call.
    
                   Diana moves in, he pulls away.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Listen, we all love Bobby.
    
                                       HANK
                             Do I?
    
                                       DIANA
                             What are talking about?
    
                                       HANK
                             Nothing. Forget it.
    
                   He stands and walks to the cot.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             I need to get some sleep.
    
                   Diana stands.
    
                                       DIANA
                             We need to talk about this!
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm done talking.
    
                   He lays down.
    
                                       DIANA
                             So that's it, huh?
                                 (getting silence)
                             Okay. You keep shoving those
                             emotions way down deep. That's
                             great. I'm sure it'll pay off for
                             ya. 
    
                   She storms out as Eric appears in the doorway. She pushes by
                   him. Eric enters, timidly.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Lover's quarrel?
                                 (getting silence)
                             What? No 'shut up, Eric', nothing?
                                 (then)
                             Where's Presto?
    
                                       HANK
                             Went to the village.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What? You didn't try to stop him?
    
                                       HANK
                             Tried. Failed.
    
                   Eric plops down on his bed, worried. A long pause, then Eric
                   tries to say something.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (awkward)
                             Hey, Hank. I'm, Uhm...
    
                                       HANK
                             Don't worry about, man. 
    
                   Another pause as they both settle in.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh, man! The new Marvel movie comes
                             out today!
    
                                       HANK
                             Oh, yeah. You're right. 
                                 (then)
                             I had no idea you were into that
                             stuff.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Don't tell Diana, but I'm a kind of
                             a nerd.
    
                   Both CHUCKLE.
    
    
    
                   INT. MADELENE'S BEDCHAMBER - DUSK
    
                   Ornately furnished in gold and jewels. Lit candles
                   everywhere. Sheila is in awe of the beauty. Madelene sits at
                   a vanity, wearing a modest nightgown and brushing her hair
                   with a BEJEWELED BRUSH WITH A MIRROR ON THE BACK.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             So, tell me about friend Hank.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh, uhm... I don't know. What do
                             you want to know?
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (playful)
                             You know what I mean.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (growing jealous)
                             Well, he's arrogant for one thing.
                             He thinks he knows everything.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I asked about Hank, not Eric.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (chuckling)
                             I know, right?
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I see the way you two look at each
                             other.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You do?
                                 (then)
                             I mean... that ship has sailed. I
                             mean, not that there was a ship.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Ship?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I mean that it's over now. Not that
                             there was even an 'it' to begin
                             with. Anyway, he broke a promise to
                             me. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Was it a promise that was in his
                             power to keep?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (sigh)
                             I don't know. But, just out of
                             curiosity... what look?
    
                   Madelene smiles at her. A SPLASH breaks the silence.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Hey, did you guys try this cake?
    
                   They look to a curtain hiding a BATHTUB in the corner of the
                   room. Bobby has pulled back the curtain. He sits in the tub
                   holding a plate of cake. He stuffs a piece into his mouth
                   with his bare hand. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (mouth full)
                             It's awesome!
    
                   Uni pokes her head out of the tub with a SPLASH.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (chewing)
                             Yeah! Awesome!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Bobby)
                             It's Ambrosia.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (musing)
                             Ambrosia!
    
                   He pulls the curtain and continues bathing and eating. 
    
                   Madelene stands and smiles at Sheila, looking her up and
                   down.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Your are very beautiful. You know,
                             I have a dress that would look
                             marvelous on you.
    
                   Sheila BLUSHES. She looks at her reflection in the mirror.
                   She sees she has no makeup. Her hair could use a brushing.
                   Her many freckles are very visible and she's okay with that. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank you. But, I got everything I
                             need. 
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Okay. It's got a small hole in the
                             back of it, anyway.
    
                   Sheila's eyes widen.
    
                                       MADELENE (CONT'D)
                             Tail.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh!
                                 (then)
                             Princess....
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Maddy.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Maddy, you have a beautiful
                             kingdom. You and your father should
                             be very proud. Thank you for
                             everything.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             Friend Sheila... I am the won who
                             needs to thank you. For everything.
                             If you do not find your way home. I
                             hope you find your way back here.
    
                   Sheila smiles, then hugs her. 
    
                   SPLASH! Bobby and Uni LAUGH and splash about.
    
                   CRASH! Sheila and Madelene look over at the curtain. Under it
                   lay a plate in pieces on the floor. Bobby and Uni are silent.
    
                   Bobby pulls the curtain back slowly, peeking at them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni did it.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (peeking out)
                             Uh uh!
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Bobby, smiling)
                             It's alright. I do it all the time.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Excuse me. I have to get these two
                             to bed. 
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE CORRIDOR
    
                   Presto MARCHES down the corridor, still fuming. He passes a
                   couple of Kingsmen. They stand aside, heads bowed and their
                   right fist over their chest. Presto is taken aback. He slowly
                   walks by them, nodding to each of them. A smile of pride
                   sneaks across his lips.
    
                   He walks past a CHAMBER DOOR, and hears DEKION'S VOICE
                   inside. He's talking to someone. The Presto doesn't recognize
                   the OTHER VOICE, but it belongs to Venger's Shadow Demon. 
    
                   Presto eavesdrops.
    
                                       DEKION (O.S.)
                             It's taken longer than I thought.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON (O.S.)
                             He will not be pleased.
    
                                       DEKION (O.S.)
                             I do not care!
    
    
    
                   INT. DEKION'S BEDCHAMBER
    
                   A small room. A single bed and a desk are the only furniture.
                   Dekion, still wearing his armor, packs a large green satchel
                   with supplies.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (to Dekion)
                             His patience with you grows thin.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Tell him I've acquired the box.
                             I'll make contact soon. Now leave
                             me alone!
    
    
    
                   OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR
    
                   Presto, afraid he'll be caught, abruptly leaves. Heading back
                   up the corridor.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEKION'S BEDCHAMBER
    
                   The Shadow Demon hovers above the desk. It turns to leave,
                   but turns back.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Why did you try to stop Faulch?
    
                                       DEKION
                             What?
                                 (then)
                             Because, it wasn't the plan.
    
                   She studies Dekion a moment.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Who is Kareena?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Why are you asking me questions?
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             The Treasure of Kareena. What is
                             it?
    
                                       DEKION
                             I don't know. Now, get out of my
                             sight!
    
                   Dekion turns his back to her.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Do not forget your place,
                             Celestial.
    
                   Dekion spins around.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (furious)
                             Do not forget yours, demon! If I
                             see you again, I shall burn your
                             mind and scatter it to Nine Hells!
    
                   The Shadow Demon reluctantly leaves, passing through the
                   wall. 
    
                   Dekion drops the satchel and looks at his forearms. He stares
                   at hands that should be there. He grows angry again. 
    
                   A standing mirror catches his eye. In a fit of rage he
                   PUNCHES it as hard as he can, SHATTERING it in a million
                   pieces.
    
    
    
                   ANOTHER CORRIDOR
    
                   Presto hurries back from where he came. He sees Diana and
                   catches up to her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hey.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Oh, hey! Thought you were going-
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Changed my mind.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's wrong?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uhm. Nothing. I just think we
                             should all stay together tonight,
                             that's all.
    
                   She stops him.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (awkward)
                             You know... that... uhm... You can
                             tell me anything, right?
    
                   She awkwardly puts an arm around him to hug him, but doesn't
                   quite to follow through.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (awkward)
                             Right... buddy?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (confused)
                             Okay.
                                 (then)
                             Do you know where Sheila is?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (backing off)
                             Sure. I mean, yeah. I think she's
                             with the Princess.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh. Thanks.
    
                   He looks up and down the corridor, confused. Diana sighs,
                   then smiles.
    
                                       DIANA
                             C'mon. I'll take you.
    
                   They walk together.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHEILA'S BEDCHAMBER
    
                   Same decor as the boy's room. Candle lit. Two beds. Cozy.
    
                   Sheila tucks a sleeping Bobby into one of the beds. Uni lay
                   beside him, curled up. Diana and Presto pass by the open
                   door, stop and enter.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Oh, guess she's here.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (whispering)
                             Hey, guys. What's up?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's probably nothing. But...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Do you trust Dekion?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Sure.
    
                   Presto looks at Diana. She raises her eyebrows, then moves to
                   the other bed, removing her tiara and belt.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Do I trust him? Trust, probably not
                             the right word. Do I think we need
                             him? Yeah. 
    
                   Sheila takes off her cloak and drapes it over the bedpost.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dungeon Master thinks we need him.
                             So, I trust Dekion as much as I
                             trust Dungeon Master. Why?
                             Something happen?
    
                   Presto begins to pace the room.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I overheard him talking to someone
                             about the box.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Who?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Couldn't see 'em. But, Dekion said
                             he'd make contact soon. What's that
                             mean?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Maybe he was talking to Ulrich.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I'm just
                             freaked out. This place is making
                             me crazy.
    
                   Sheila gives him a BIG HUG. Diana turns away, rebuffed.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Maybe you should rest. I think
                             we're all sleep deprived. I'll see
                             you in the morning, Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (at ease)
                             Yeah, okay. Thanks.
    
                   Diana has her head down, fiddling with the straps of her
                   boot, pretending not to have seen. She is surprised to see
                   Presto standing in front of her. He reaches out and embraces
                   her. This almost brings her to tears.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             G'night.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (beaming)
                             Goodnight.
    
                   Presto leaves and Sheila closes the door behind him. She sees
                   the look on Diana's face and sits beside her, putting an arm
                   around her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You okay?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah. You're so good with him. And,
                             Bobby. How do you do it?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't know. And, Bobby and I
                             always fight. What are you talking
                             about?
    
                                       DIANA
                             But, you're close. Like,
                             emotionally. They look to you for
                             support. They look to me for
                             bashing frog heads together.
    
                   Sheila watches Bobby sleeping.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             After mom died I had to step it up.
                             Our Dad had to work more, and I had
                             to look after him. And... I didn't
                             want to. I resented it. And now,
                             all I want is to keep him safe.
                             That's all I really care about.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What about Hank?
    
                   Sheila takes her arm back and begins getting ready for bed.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (cold)
                             What about him?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (giving up)
                             Okay.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What about you? You don't have a
                             boyfriend back home?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Are you kidding me?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Why not? If I had your
                             confidence... 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, cuz that's what boys like.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             They don't?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Well. There is this one guy.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (interested)
                             Name?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (blushing)
                             Donnie.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (intrigued)
                             Ooooh. Donnie!
    
                                       DIANA
                             But, he's a real jerk. Worse than
                             Eric. Thinks he's god's gift to
                             women. But, he's so cute!
    
                   They GIGGLE.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             But, I feel like if I try to be...
                             you now... emotional. That boys
                             just won't take me seriously or
                             something. I don't know.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Well, they're boys, so...
    
                   They CHUCKLE.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I think Hank is taking it pretty
                             hard.
    
                   Sheila walks to Bobby's bed to tuck him in again.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (indignant)
                             Well, he should.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I know you're upset with him, and
                             maybe you should be, but... I know
                             one thing about Hank... He may be
                             emotionally stunted, but there's no
                             doubt in my mind that he'd risk his
                             own life to save any one of us.
                             It's just the way he is.
    
                   Sheila is silent. 
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Where did you get that?
    
                   Sheila looks to Diana. She's staring at Madelene's BEJEWELED
                   HAIR BRUSH sticking out of her satchel on the bed.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (nervous)
                             Oh. Uhm. The Princess gave it to
                             me.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I see.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Do you want it? I'll give it to
                             you.
    
                                       DIANA
                             No. That's okay. She gave it to
                             you.
    
                   Sheila's embarrassed. She puts it back into her satchel and
                   blows out the candles. The moonlight illuminates them as they
                   both settle into the other bed. 
    
                   After a moment, Diana breaks the silence.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             You know what I miss? Music. I'd
                             love to listen to some C.C.R. right
                             now.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Don't know who that is, but what
                             about some Ed Sheeran? I love me
                             some Ed Sheeran!
    
                                       DIANA
                             He's good, but the classics is
                             where it's at, man! Some Motown...
                             Mm!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Motown?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah! Like my namesake... Diana
                             Ross!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh. Yeah, I could get down to that.
    
                   They both burst into LAUGHTER, almost waking Bobby.
    
    
    
                   INT. HANK'S BEDCHAMBER
    
                   Presto opens the door slowly and enters. Hank is asleep. Eric
                   rolls over to see him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, loverboy.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Shut up.
    
                   He climbs into the vacant bed, takes off his glasses and sets
                   them on the night stand.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Listen, if you need any advice, ya
                             know, with the ladies-
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (interrupting)
                             I'll be sure not to ask you.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Fair enough.
    
                   He rolls over and goes to sleep. The room falls silent.
                   Presto is the only one who can't sleep.
    
                   The castle is peaceful and still. The children sleep through
                   the night, safe and sound.
    
    
    
                   EXT. LOOK OUT - CASTLE WALL - NIGHT
    
                   Dekion stands staring down at the village lit by warm fires
                   and warm people, his heart is heavy with the weight of the
                   world.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
                                          END OF EPISODE
    
    
    
    
     
    
    


	4. Road to Tiamat

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 4  
"Road to Tiamat"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS - MORNING
    
                   A festive crowd of villagers and the Kingsmen of Aurora have
                   come together to wish their heroes bon voyage. MINSTREL MUSIC
                   fills the air.
    
                   It's a celebration of freedom. Everyone is playing games and
                   FROLICKING. Not unlike a carnival.
    
                   Sheila smiles watching Bobby PLAYING with various races of
                   children who look to be his age. Her heart is warmed.
    
                   Madelene and Uni chase each other around, darting in and out
                   of groups of children. Uni chases Madelene's tail.
    
                   Hank, Diana and Eric help Dekion with their transportation.
                   They've gathered around a LARGE ELEPHANT. She has TWO SETS OF
                   TUSKS and wears a breast plated harness. This is ELEDON,
                   Dekion's personal transportation. 
    
                   The Box of Balefire is STRAPPED to Dekion's back. He carries
                   the weight easily as he shows Diana how to adjust the bridle
                   on Eledon's head. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Like this?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (impressed)
                             Very good.
    
                   Diana smiles, proudly.
    
    
    
                   CLOSE BY
    
                   Bobby stands motionless. He stares up into the blue sky, lost
                   in a memory. He snaps out of it and notices Uni with a brown
                   shaggy DOG. They seem to be 'talking' to each other. Curious,
                   Bobby walks toward them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (playful)
                             What are you two, talking about?
    
                   The both turn to him. The DOG SPEAKS.
    
                                       DOG
                             Bobby, you need to remember.
    
                   Bobby is FLABBERGASTED. The words trigger a...
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
                   Bobby stands in a lush green field, mountains shine in the
                   distance. He is back in LUNIA. The Red Haired Woman in white
                   stands with her back to him. A group of children and several
                   dogs dance around her. Bobby is suddenly YANKED backward,
                   violently. 
    
                                                             END FLASHBACK.
    
                   Bobby is on the ground, the dog running away from him. Uni
                   runs up, concerned.
    
                                       UNI
                             You okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (in shock)
                             Did - did that dog just talk?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (head cocked)
                             No.
    
    
    
                   NEARBY 
    
                   Presto walks with Musi. Vya sits on her shoulder, chirping
                   occasionally.
    
                                       MUSI
                             You know, that baby unicorn loves
                             all of you. She's extraordinary.
                             And, I suspect, like all of you,
                             she hasn't yet realized her full
                             potential. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (shy)
                             I, uhm... I conjured something for
                             you last night.
    
                   He adjusts his glasses and retrieves a small MUSIC BOX from
                   his pouch. MUSI'S EYES LIGHT UP.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             ...along with a calculator and an
                             old telephone, but I thought you'd
                             like this better.
    
                   He hands the box to her.
    
                                       MUSI
                             You're giving me a gift?
    
                   She opens it. It plays 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                             This is beautiful! Thank you,
                             Albert.
    
                   Presto blushes. Musi closes the box and looks at him.
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                             I got you a gift as well.
    
                   She reaches into her robe and retrieves a piece of parchment
                   and hands it to Presto. He opens it. It is the DRAWING OF
                   DUNGEON MASTER but with himself and the other five of
                   children behind him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (smiling)
                             This is wicked cool. Thank you.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (beaming)
                             Wicked cool!
    
                   He becomes solemn, struggling with something.
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                             What is it, Albert?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I want to stay here with you.
    
                                       MUSI
                                 (gently)
                             No, you don't. But, you'll always
                             have a place here.
    
                   She takes his hand and places it over her heart.
    
                                       MUSI (CONT'D)
                             I believe you will find a way home.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What if I don't want to go home.
    
                                       MUSI
                             Then, you'll find a way back here.
                             To me.
    
                   She carefully takes Presto's glasses off and stares into his
                   eyes. They both lean in slowly and KISS.
    
                   Sheila has noticed them and smiles, but with a heavy heart.
                   She starts toward them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto?
    
                   He quickly puts his glasses back on.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah, I'm ready.
    
                   She kindly ushers him away. Presto waves goodbye to Musi. She
                   waves back.
    
                   AT THE WAGON 
    
                   Diana loads supplies onto it. 
    
                   AcknowlHank talks to a MINSTREL who is half-cat, half-human.
                   He hands his CHITTARONE to Hank. It's a stringed instrument
                   resembling a modern guitar,.
    
                   As Presto, Sheila, Bobby and Uni approach, Diana calls to
                   them from the wagon. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hey, guys!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (marveling)
                             Wow!
    
                   Dekion sits in the SADDLE on Eledon's back.
    
                   Hank sits on a tree stump returning the chittarone.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila and Bobby)
                             This is Eledon.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (in awe)
                             A real live elephant? This is crazy
                             cakes!
    
                   Presto and Uni notice Hank. As they approach him he starts
                   strumming the instrument.
    
                   Hank begins to sing "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (singing)
                             I found a girl beautiful and
                             sweet...
    
                   He sings softly at first. It takes a moment for anyone to
                   realize he's singing. 
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (singing)
                             Oh, I never knew you were the
                             someone waiting for me. 'Cause we
                             were just kids when we fell in
                             love, not knowing what it was. I
                             will not give you up this time.
    
                   His voice is a little louder now. A crowd begins to gather. 
    
                   Sheila stops what she's doing and looks up.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What's that?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (singing)
                             Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with
                             you between my arms, barefoot on
                             the grass...
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You didn't know Hank could sing?
    
                   Sheila doesn't hear her. She's visibly overcome with emotion.
                   She takes a few steps toward Hank, but stops herself. Diana
                   walks up beside her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (tears welling)
                             What did you tell him?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Nothing.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (singing)
                             Well, I found a woman stronger than
                             anyone I know...
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Are you okay?
    
                   Sheila can't speak.
    
                                       HANK
                             We are still kids, but we're so in
                             love, fighting against all odds. I
                             know we'll be alright this time.
                             Darling, just hold my hand. Be my
                             girl, I'll be your man...
    
                   Sheila runs off crying. Diana follows her. Hank, oblivious,
                   keeps playing.
    
    
    
                   OTHER SIDE OF THE WAGON
    
                   Sheila drops to her knees and breaks down. Diana puts her arm
                   around her.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's wrong?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (crying)
                             I don't know!
    
                   Ulrich and Madelene approach the wagon. Hank stops singing.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (announcing)
                             Warriors! Will you all come with
                             me?
    
                   Diana and Sheila round the wagon. The children all look at
                   each other, surprised and curious.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ROYAL GARDEN
    
                   This LUSH, VIBRANT GARDEN lay not far from the festival.
                   Filled with beds of STRANGE FLOWERS of every hue divided by
                   marble walkways, which snake between them.  
    
                   Dekion steps onto a landing beneath a large marble archway,
                   CARRYING THE BOX on his back. The children have gathered on
                   the walkway before it. Two Kingsmen with TRUMPETS flank the
                   landing.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to children)
                             Visitors, warriors of the Kingdom
                             Aurora. King Ulrich and Princess
                             Madelene!
    
                   The Kingsmen sound their TRUMPETS!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             This is awesome.
    
                                       UNI
                             Yeah!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, now this is class!
    
                   Ulrich and Madelene enter the archway. Each dressed in full
                   ROYAL REGALIA. The Kingsmen and Dekion salute, placing their
                   fists over their hearts. The children do likewise.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to children)
                             I had an entire speech prepared for
                             you. But, in my long experience of
                             giving speeches such as these, I
                             realized that this is quite
                             different. You do not need, nor
                             deserve, speeches. All of you
                             deserve and have our utmost and
                             sincere gratitude. You came here to
                             find a way home, but your good
                             nature, kindness and bravery led
                             you to free us from oppression
                             despite the mortal danger. And now,
                             I declare that you have found a
                             home... if any of you so desire.
                                 (then)
                             Come forth, Warriors of Aurora.
    
                   The children climb the steps to Ulrich and Madelene.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Friend Sheila... Thank you. Your
                             quick thinking and poise saved me
                             and my father. I will miss you.
                             Look after yourself.
                                 (aside, coy)
                             ...and these boys.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (smiling)
                             I will.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             If you do not find your way back,
                             please find your way back here.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (moved)
                             Thank you.
                                 (then, embarrassed)
                             Princess, I need to tell you
                             something.
    
                   She reaches into her satchel, but Madelene stops her.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (smiling)
                             I know. Keep it.
    
                   Sheila is at a loss for words. Madelene embraces her.
    
                   Ulrich grabs Hank's forearm. Hank does likewise. They shake.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Hank)
                             Ranger... Your leadership brings
                             out the best in your companions.
                             This kingdom is your kingdom now.
    
                                       HANK
                             Thank you, sir.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Eric)
                             Cavalier, your bravery in battle
                             would be an asset to the Kingsmen.
                             We would be proud to count you
                             among the ranks.
    
                   He shakes Eric's arm. Eric is speechless, truly moved by
                   Ulrich's acknowledgment. Perhaps for the first time someone
                   is genuinely proud of him. And, for the first time he is
                   proud of himself. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (moved)
                             Thank you, sir.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Diana)
                             Friend Diana... You inspire me, and
                             I thank you. You are a fierce
                             fighter and a strong, determined
                             woman. The men adore you. They'd be
                             honored to count you among the
                             ranks.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (shocked)
                             They- they would?
    
                   She BLUSHES, then catches sight of Eric looking at her. Eric
                   turns away quickly. 
    
                   Madelene embraces her.
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Presto)
                             Magician... you are a spell caster
                             who has no need of spells to be
                             brave. You will accomplish
                             marvelous things, I am sure of it. 
    
                   They shake.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Thank you, sir.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Barbarian...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yes, sir?
    
                   They shake.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Thank you, mighty Barbarian. 
                             Powerful things can hide in the
                             smallest of places. You see
                             injustice and you act. I regret
                             that you had to suffer harm that
                             was meant for me. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's cool.
    
                   He notices Sheila's scowling at him.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             I mean, thank you.
    
                   Madelene kneels and calls Uni over. Uni whinnies and runs
                   into her arms. She rustles her hair.
    
                                       MADELENE
                                 (to Uni, smiling)
                             A brighter light in a darkened
                             world, I can not think of! You keep
                             your friends out of trouble, okay?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (sighing)
                             I'll try.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Ulrich)
                             Sire, everything is in order.
    
                   Ulrich offers his arm, Dekion obliges. They shake.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             A better friend I will not find.
                             You can take poison on that. Come
                             back, brother.
    
                   Dekion is moved, but heavyhearted. He nods.
    
                   Madelene pounces on Dekion and bursts into tears.
    
                                       MADELENE
                             I was wrong! I don't want you to
                             go!
    
                                        DEKION
                             No, Maddy. You were right. You've
                             changed me in ways you can not
                             understand. I know what I must do
                             now.
    
                   He motions to Ulrich.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (to Madelene)
                             Keep an eye on him. Who knows what
                             jokes will come now that I'm gone.
    
                   Madelene CHUCKLES through her tears. 
    
                                       ULRICH
                                 (to Madelene)
                             It's time.
    
                   Dekion and Madelene stand and faces the children.
    
                                       ULRICH (CONT'D)
                                 (to children)
                             Are you all ready?
    
                                       ALL
                             Yes, sir.
    
                                       ULRICH
                             Can I see a show of hands?
    
                   Dekion ROLLS HIS EYES. 
    
                   Ulrich shoots a sly glance at Dekion, who reluctantly smiles
                   back. Madelene and Dekion exchange smiles. The children
                   GIGGLE, awkwardly. 
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to children)
                             This way!
    
                   TRUMPETS SOUND AGAIN. Dekion ushers the children through the
                   archway leading back into the... 
    
    
    
                   CASTLE GROUNDS
    
                   The children are surprised to see all the villagers lined up
                   on either side. The crowd CHEERS upon seeing them. 
    
                   MAGICAL FIREWORKS explode in the distance creating likenesses
                   of all of them in the sky for a brief moment.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wow! What is this?
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's a send off.
    
                   They all feel PROUD, of themselves and for each other. They
                   greet the smiling, cheering faces as they pass by. 
    
    
    
                   AT THE WAGON
    
                   Dekion climbs in and removes the Box of Balefire from his
                   back. He sets it on a seat up front and straps it down, then
                   covers it with a CLOTH.
    
                   He climbs out onto the breechers, onto Eledon's back and into
                   the saddle. 
    
                   They children help each other climb into the wagon. Eric sits
                   next to the box.
    
                                       ERIC
                             We have to keep an eye on this
                             thing?
    
                   All the Kingsmen have lined up to SALUTE them. They sound
                   their TRUMPETS, the wagon JOLTS forward and they're off.
    
                   The children exchange WAVES with the cheering crowd as they
                   recede from them.
    
                   Presto spots Musi. He waves to her one last time. She waves
                   back and Presto is so overcome he has to turn away.
    
    
    
                   EXT. KINGDOM GATES
    
                   The gate is in the process of being dismantled by Kingsmen
                   and villagers alike, some with brute force, some with spells
                   of destruction. Eledon pulls the wagon through the gates and
                   into the...
    
    
    
                   ROLLING HILLSIDE
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm sad.
    
                                       UNI
                             Me too.
    
                   Sheila puts her shoulder to Bobby's. STICKING TO HIM. This
                   elicits a smiles from him. He pushes back.
    
                   Presto pets Uni, lovingly.
    
                                       HANK
                             I hope they stay safe.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We really saved a whole kingdom?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Feels pretty good, doesn't it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey, if we can't find a way home-
    
                                       ERIC
                             We'll find a way home.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, but I'm just sayin', if we
                             can't though...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I think we all feel the same way,
                             Bobby.
    
                   Silence.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey, you wanna play 'I Spy?'
    
                   GROANS.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             What? It's gonna be a long ride.
    
                                       ERIC
                             How about 'Six Degrees of Kevin
                             Bacon?'
    
                   LAUGHTER.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What is that?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (excited)
                             You never heard of that?
    
                                       HANK
                             It's actually pretty fun!
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST EDGE - DUSK
    
                   Dekion brings Eledon to a stop just inside the line of trees.
                   The elephant TRUMPETS softly.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eledon)
                             I know, girl.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion, from wagon)
                             Why are we stopping?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Eledon needs to rest. Would you
                             hand me that satchel.
    
                   Dekion points to a LARGE GREEN SATCHEL. Hank tries to lift it
                   to no avail.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (struggling)
                             What is in this?
    
                                       DEKION
                             I've got it.
    
                   Dekion dismounts and lifts the satchel over the side of the
                   wagon with EASE and walks to front of Eledon.
    
                   He removes large pieces of strange exotic fruit and places
                   them under Eledon's trunk.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (to children)
                             We make camp here!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (scared)
                             In the woods?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's usually where people camp,
                             Eric.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to the group)
                             You heard him.
    
                   The children exit the wagon.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST CAMP - NIGHT
    
                   Eledon LAY SLEEPING. Hank tends to a campfire. Eric, Bobby,
                   Sheila and Presto sit around it, eating. Diana plops down
                   more firewood beside Hank as he stokes the flames.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (aside)
                             Listen... Do you really trust him?
    
                                       HANK
                             Dekion? Yeah. Ulrich trusted him
                             with whatever's in that box, and we
                             need him.
                                 (then)
                             I guess I'll take the first shift,
                             you-
    
                                       DEKION (O.S.)
                             No need. 
    
                   Dekion walks by them on his way to Eledon.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                             I'll keep watch.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You need sleep too.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             I don't sleep.
    
                   Diana gives Hank a look.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             I'll stay up, just the same.
    
                   Diana nods to Hank and walks to the wagon. Eric and Presto
                   eat food from another satchel.
    
                   Diana sees Bobby and Uni curled up asleep in the wagon.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             Girls in the wagon, boys on the
                             ground?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Works for me.
    
                   Eric, sitting by the fire, looks up, having heard Diana say
                   something.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mouth full)
                             What?
                                 (to Presto)
                             What they say?
    
                   Presto shrugs and continues eating.
    
    
    
                   SAME SCENE - LATER
    
                   All is quiet. Diana, Sheila, Bobby and Uni are asleep in the
                   wagon. On the ground, beside the wagon is Presto and Eric. 
    
                   Not far from the ROARING FIRE is Hank, awake, but reclined
                   against a tree. His eyelids grow heavier as he stares at the
                   flames. 
    
                   Dekion leaves camp, walking out into a...
    
    
    
                   CLEARING 
    
                   He stops a few yards away from camp. 
    
                   The LIGHT from the ENORMOUS MOON illuminates the landscape.
                   He surveys it intently.
    
                   Behind him the camp fire GOES OUT.
    
                   Something weighs on Dekion's mind. Something he can't shake.
                   He lets out a HEAVY SIGH.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to the sky)
                                 Give me strength.
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP
    
                   Diana tosses in her sleep. She rouses awake. Her eyes open.
                   Through one of the wooden slats of the wagon she see DEKION'S
                   SILHOUETTE in the distance. A sound catches her attention.
                   It's a MOAN from Eric. She rolls over and quietly calls to
                   him without looking over the edge.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, whispering)
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (half asleep)
                             Hmm?
    
                                       DIANA
                             You okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah. Are you okay?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (smiling)
                             Yeah.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Good.
                                 (pause)
                             Thanks for covering me up.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You're wel- What?
    
                                       ERIC
                             The blanket you gave me.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I didn't give you a blanket!
    
                   Diana pokes her head over side of wagon and is HORRIFIED!
    
                   A thick BLANKET OF SPIDERWEBS cover the ground. Eric bolts
                   up, sees he is covered in STICKY WEBS and SHRIEKS! He
                   scrambles to free himself. Presto wakes and has the same
                   reaction.
    
                   Dekion's boot drops onto Eric's chest out of nowhere.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Be still!
    
                   Eric freezes. There is something moving in the darkness.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                   Sheila wakes and looks around.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What happened to the fire?
    
                   She stops when Dekion makes a HUSH movement with the stub of
                   his arm. The SOUND OF SCURRYING surrounds them. Dekion takes
                   his foot off Eric.
    
                                       DEKION
                             We're under attack!
    
                   CHAOS erupts in the camp. Uni SNAPS AWAKE.
    
                                       DIANA
                             From what?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Where's Hank? Hank's gone!
    
                                       DEKION
                             Get ready!
    
                   Dekion RUSHES to the harness and pulls the pins out detaching
                   the wagon. He SLAPS Eledon on the hip. The beast TRUMPETS and
                   rises to its feet. 
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eledon)
                             Protect them!
    
                   The RUSTLING grows louder until two dozen GIANT SPIDERS the
                   size of a large house cats, scramble out of the shadows.
    
                   Diana jumps down and quickly helps Eric get free of the webs.
                   They immediately lay into the spiders.
    
                   Dekion takes off in a FULL RUN right past them, dodging
                   spiders and disappears into the darkness.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where's he going?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I knew he was a coward!
    
                   Sheila shakes Bobby AWAKE.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (groggy)
                             Ugh... I had a really weird dream.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (urgently)
                             Get your club, now!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the crap?
    
                                       UNI
                             Spiders!
    
                   Eledon TRUMPETS again. Now free from the wagon, she begins
                   STOMPING spiders, flattening them into piles of YELLOW GOO.
    
                   Sheila, Bobby, and Uni jump down out of the wagon. Bobby and
                   Uni lay into the spiders, SMASHING and SKEWERING them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (desperate)
                             Presto!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh, uhm... Magic hat, we're under
                             attack! I want something to fight
                             back!
    
                   Presto retrieves a TENNIS RACKET from his hat.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That'll do!
    
                   She grabs it from Presto, throws up her hood and enters the
                   frey. She VANISHES
    
                   Eric's feet become tangled in webs. He trips and FALLS. A
                   spider climbs on top of his shield, spraying webs on him. 
    
                   He lets out and angry CRY as he struggles to shake them off.
                   His shield responds to his will and FORCE LAUNCHES the spider
                   straight UP INTO THE SKY.  
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoa! How'd I do that?
    
                   Uni and Bobby fight back to back. Two spiders circle them,
                   covering them with webs. Uni BLEATS! She's down, spiders on
                   top of her. But, before they can bite her GIANT TUSKS throw
                   them off. Eledon!
    
                   A particularly large spider has spotted Presto and rushes
                   him. Presto tries to run, but falls to the ground. He spins
                   around to see Eledon's foot SQUASH it. Its guts SPLAT onto
                   Presto face. He wipes it off frantically
    
                   Bobby is down too, about to be overcome by a spider. Suddenly
                   something invisible caves in its body with a SMACK! Another
                   SMACK and it's dead. SMACK! SMACK! 
    
                   Bobby hears Sheila GRUNT with every strike.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sis?
    
                   SMACK! SMACK!
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Sheila!
    
                   Sheila PANTS. She pulls her hood back and MATERIALIZES in
                   front of him holding the tennis racket covered in yellow goo. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (stunned)
                             Yeah, sis. Are you?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (panting)
                             'Course.
    
                   The spiders are all dead. Each make sure the others are okay.
    
                   Diana pets Eledon's trunk, and she into her touch.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Thanks, girl.
    
                   They pull the spider webs off of themselves.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Let's go!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah, we gotta find Hank!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm gonna find Dekion. And, then
                             I'm gonna deck him!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             He didn't run away. He must've went
                             to find Hank.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             He left us just the same.
    
                   Diana exchanges concerned looks with Presto.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEEPER IN THE FOREST
    
                   The gang makes their way cautiously through cobwebbed trees.
                   Eledon walks behind them. The moonlight illuminates several
                   LARGE COCOONS hanging from the trees above the children.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (looking up)
                             Is one of those Hank?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Probably.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (scolding)
                             Eric!
                                 (to Bobby)
                             There too small.
    
                   A path has been ripped through the cobwebs leading to a GIANT
                   DEAD TREE. There's LARGE HOLE at its base. Diana steps up to
                   it.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Okay. Everyone stay here.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Don't have to tell me twice.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Eric, don't let her go in there by
                             herself!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm pretty sure two people can't
                             fit in there.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Maybe I can conjure a flashlight.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Diana, wait!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             I got this.
    
                                       ERIC
                             No. Something's coming out. Look!
    
                   They all brace themselves, taking FIGHTING STANCES. 
    
                   Dekion emerges carrying a large cocoon over his shoulder with
                   ease. He is surprised to see the them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (aghast)
                             Is that Hank?
    
                                       DEKION
                             GO! GO!
    
                   They start to run, but see Dekion fall to the ground. A THICK
                   WEB ROPE is wrapped his boot leading to the hole. The
                   children stop and turn back. 
    
                   Eledon TRUMPETS!
    
                   Uni and Presto run to the COCOON. Uni tries to cut through it
                   with her horn. Presto yanks on it desperately, until HANK'S
                   FACE is exposed. He is unconscious and his veins have turned
                   blue. 
    
                   Dekion is pulled toward the tree by the web. Bobby runs up
                   and HITS the web with his club SNAPPING IT.
    
                   He smiles at Dekion, pleased with himself. But, his smile
                   fades as he hears something behind him, he turns and is face
                   to face with a GIANT HUMANOID SPIDER.
    
                   Its body is a dark blue, its arms are long and end in JAGGED
                   HOOKS, its distended belly is light blue and its head is
                   small and has grasping mandibles. This is an ETTERCAP. Bobby
                   is PARALYZED with shock.
    
                   The Ettercap FIRES a web. Dekion quickly sweeps Bobby's leg
                   and he hits the ground with a THUD. The web MISSES. 
    
                   Uni runs to Bobby, her horn GLOWING. She reaches him and the
                   two of them VANISH. Sheila is utterly shocked at having seen
                   this. She looks around frantically. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby?
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Over here! I'm okay!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND A TREE
    
                   Bobby sits up. He sees Uni beside him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             What happened? How'd I get over
                             here?
    
                   Sheila rushes to him to make sure he's okay.
    
    
    
                   AT THE HOLE IN THE TREE
    
                   The Ettercap shoots another web at Dekion. He throws up his
                   forearm and the webs WRAP AROUND IT.
    
                   Another SWARM OF SPIDERS emerge from the trees and quickly
                   surround them all.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Didn't we already do this?
    
                   The Ettercap scuttles behind Dekion so quickly he doesn't
                   have time to break free. The humanoid spider sinks one of its
                   large hooks through his armor and into the FLESH of Dekion's
                   back. 
    
                   Diana WACKS the Ettercap with her staff. Dekion spins around,
                   sees a WEB COMING FOR HER and SHOVES her out of its way. 
    
                   He aims his other arm at the creature and utters a phrase in
                   some strange language. It is the CELESTIAL LANGUAGE. His eyes
                   GLOW WHITE and the Ettercap reels back, holding its head in
                   agony, as if under some PSYCHIC ATTACK. It scurries up the
                   tree ripping Dekion's armor off his back.
    
                   Eric BASHES spider after spider. Eldon TRAMPLES THEM as they
                   advance.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Eledon!
                                 (to others)
                             Everyone come!
    
                   Dekion pulls against the webs to reach the center of the
                   battlefield. Eledon hurries to him. The others gather around
                   the elephant's legs. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto! Uni!
    
                   They reluctantly leave Hank's cocoon and join the others. The
                   spiders close in.
    
                                       ERIC
                             This is a plan?
    
                   Dekion reaches them. He turns and kneels. Only now do they
                   see LONG SCARS on his back running down his shoulder blades.
    
                   Dekion's eyes glow white again. He utters another CELESTIAL
                   PHRASE. His voice crescendos into a YELL as HE SLAMS BOTH
                   FOREARMS ONTO THE GROUND.
    
                   The air around them EXPLODES into a SPIRALING RING OF FIRE
                   that spreads out setting the spiders AFLAME. The fire travels
                   up the large tree engulfing it. 
    
                   The spiders SCREECH as they're BURNED ALIVE. The Ettercap
                   falls to the ground in front of them. CHARRED and still
                   burning, but lifeless.
    
                   All QUIET, except the sound of crackling flames on the
                   foliage. All out of breath and relieved.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Well, that was a neat trick.
    
                   All stand. Dekion pats Eledon on the trunk, then quickly puts
                   his armor back on.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             How did you do that?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You're a spellcaster?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why didn't you tell us?
    
                   Dekion doesn't respond. Once his armor is secure he rushes to
                   Hank's cocoon. Half of it has been burned away by the fire.
                   Dekion throws Hank over his shoulder, and starts back to
                   camp. The others follow hurriedly.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the heck are you?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dekion, put him down! Let Uni heal
                             him!
    
                                       DEKION
                             We don't have time. Heal him in the
                             wagon.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, Prince Valiant! You don't call
                             the shots around here.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Just, come on!
    
    
    
                   AT CAMP - SUNRISE
    
                   The rising suns paint the sky PINK. Eledon assumes her
                   position. Dekion lay Hank in the wagon. All climb in, except
                   Diana and Eric. They follow Dekion as he replaces the pins,
                   securing Eledon to the wagon again.
    
                   Eledon GRUNTS.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eeledon)
                             No, it's not your fault.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             What do you mean 'we don't have
                             time?' What's coming?
    
                   Silence. Eric grabs Dekion's arm. Dekion turns and glares at
                   him.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (backing off)
                             Okay, okay.
    
                   Dekion climbs the stirrups into the saddle. Diana HUFFS. Her
                   and Eric reluctantly get in the wagon with the others.
    
                   The children look at Dekion, then to each other. WHO OR WHAT
                   IS HE? CAN WE TRUST HIM?
    
    
    
                   EXT. DRY PLAINS - MORNING
    
                   The TWIN SUNS illuminate the distant mountains in a brilliant
                   ORANGE. 
    
                   Eledon pulls the wagon over the landscape of a rocky dry
                   plain with only patches of grass and the occasional shrub. 
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   The children are gathered around Hank. He's been freed from
                   the cocoon and Uni is in the process of healing him. Touching
                   it to his body, her horn GLOWS BRIGHTLY.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's taking longer to heal him than
                             it did with Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (encouraging)
                             C'mon, Uni.
    
                   The blue veins on Hank's skin begin to disappear. 
    
                   Hanks eyes BLINK OPEN.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Alright, Uni! You did it!
    
                   Bobby throws his arms around her neck.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (exhausted)
                             Phew!
    
                   Hank locks eyes with Sheila and smiles affectionately. Sheila
                   almost blushes, but turns away, overcome with emotion.
    
                                       HANK
                             What happened?
    
                                       ERIC
                             You were almost spider food, dude.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni saved you!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             And Dekion.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (remembering)
                             Is everyone okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                             You mean physically?
    
                                       UNI
                             We're okay.
    
                   Diana sits beside Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (aside, to Sheila)
                             What's wrong?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (in tears)
                             I don't know.
    
                   Diana timidly puts an arm around her. Sheila turns and hugs
                   her.
    
    
    
                   IN SADDLE
    
                   Something weighs heavy on Dekion.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to himself, heavy
                                  hearted)
                             What have I done.
    
    
    
                   INT. WAGON - DAY
    
                   Hank is sitting propped up against the side of the wagon.
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's not your fault.
    
                                       HANK
                             I fell asleep, Eric.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, human beings need sleep. 
                                 (indicates Dekion)
                             Whatever he is doesn't. He said
                             he'd keep watch. He didn't.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I saw him staring off into space.
                             He wasn't even at camp.
    
                                       HANK
                             My responsibility, not his.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (annoyed, to Hank)
                             Why? Why do you think you're
                             responsible for us?
    
                   Hank is silent.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             You know, I'm getting kinda sick of
                             the self-pity routine.
    
                   Eric raises his eyebrows and scoots away from the two, a
                   little closer to Presto.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Self-pity?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yes, you always...
    
                   They continue arguing. Eric strikes up a conversation with
                   Presto. He points to the cloth covering the Box of Balefire. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             What do think is in there?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Something dangerous.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (moves close to it)
                             If Venger's afraid of it it's
                             probably a mirror. I don't believe
                             it only has one lock on it. 
    
                   Diana's attention turns to Eric. He's getting a little too
                   close to the box.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             What are doing?
    
                                       ERIC
                             All you gotta do is stick something
                             in there and pry it-
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't even think about it.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hey, let me see your staff for a
                             second.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (angry)
                             No!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Kidding! Geez! I'm just curious.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             And, Dekion's afraid of it, too. I
                             don't trust him.
                             Some things don't add up. He knows
                             more than he's telling.
    
                                       HANK
                             He's helping us.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Is he?
                                 (to Presto)
                             Tell hank what you saw?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I, uh... didn't really see it. I
                             heard it. He was talking to someone
                             about giving them a sign. ...making
                             contact.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             That's it?
    
                                       ERIC
                             And, he can cast spells.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank god.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (sitting up, half asleep)
                             Yeah, he was like 'BAM!' and the
                             fire was like 'PSHEEEW!' It was
                             cray-cray, yo!
    
                   Sheila smacks Bobby's arm.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I really wish you'd stop talking
                             like that.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (giving up)
                             Forget it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Actually, I was thinking... how did
                             Faulch change himself into human
                             form? Ulrich said that spell wasn't
                             in the scepter.
    
                                       HANK
                             And, you think Dekion did it?
                             Faulch put him in prison. Tortured
                             him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Doesn't mean he didn't do it before
                             that.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             And, I didn't see a mark on his
                             forehead like the others had to
                             prevent him from using magic. Yet,
                             he can use magic. So...
    
                                       HANK
                             He's Ulrich's friend.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Yeah, friends don't betray each
                             other!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How would you know?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dejected)
                             I got friends.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Friends betray each other all the
                             time, Bobby.
    
                                       HANK
                             No. No way. Doesn't make sense.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Doesn't make sense to you.
    
                   Awkward silence.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (standing)
                             Okay. You know what... I'll get the
                             low down on Sir Stubsalot up there.
    
                   Eric starts to climb out of the wagon and onto the breeches.
                   Hank grabs his arm.
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric, he saved our lives.
    
                   Eric ignores him and climbs out.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey, check it out! I've never seen
                             a horses butt on an elephant
                             before!
    
                   All look at Bobby, then GUFFAW. Eric glances back, annoyed.
                   Presto gives Bobby a HIGH- FIVE.
    
    
    
                   ON ELEDON
    
                   Eric SNAGS his foot in the harness. He shakes it free,
                   unaware that he had UNBUCKLED A STRAP. He climbs up next to
                   DEKION, who's annoyed to see him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey, Dex. Uhm...
    
                   Dekion gives him an ICY GLARE.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (backing off)
                             Okay. Nice chat.
    
                   He begins to climb back to the wagon and SLIPS. His foot gets
                   caught again on the same strap.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to foot)
                             Come on!
    
                   He YANKS his foot out and something BREAKS. 
    
                   The wagon DETACHES. It JOLTS forward. Eric falls to the
                   ground with a THUD. 
    
                   Dekion brings Eledon to a stop and dismounts, angry. 
    
                   The children JUMP OUT and rush to Eric.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eric)
                             You imbecile!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic, to Dekion)
                             Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks.
    
                   Diana helps Eric to his feet. He's okay.
    
                   Dekion looks in the wagon to see if the box is secure. He
                   turns back to Eric.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eric)
                             You could have doomed us all!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             It was an accident!
    
                                       DEKION
                             We cannot afford accidents.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Like when you accidentally left
                             camp when you said you'd keep
                             watch?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Let's calm down. No one's hurt.
    
                   Dekion ignores them and proceeds to lash the harness back
                   together.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (gaining courage)
                             We want some answers!
    
                                       DEKION
                             There's no time for explanations.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Why? What's coming?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (sighs, turning to him)
                             Venger.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Venger?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (shuttering)
                             Venger?
    
                                       DEKION
                             No more questions! We have no time
                             to-
    
                   The ground at Dekion's feet EXPLODES, startling him.
    
                   Eledon TRUMPETS.
    
                   Everyone looks to see Hank pull another ENERGY ARROW and
                   level it at Dekion. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             How does he know we have the box?
    
                   Dekion is silent.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             He must have told him!
    
                   Dekion bows his head.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Is that true?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No. He wouldn't do that! 
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Tell 'em!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (Dekion)
                             You were talking to him back in
                             your room?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Hank)
                             You're not going to shoot me.
    
                                       HANK
                             To protect my friends? Try me.
    
                   All wait for Dekion's answer.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (no way out)
                             It was conversing with... Venger's
                             Shadow Demon.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Great. Now he talks to demons.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eric)
                             Hold your tongue, boy.
    
                                       ERIC
                             No. I don't think I will.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             I don't think he was lying about
                             Venger coming.
    
                   Hank thinks a moment. He gestures to the wagon with his
                   arrow.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Fix it.
    
                   Dekion continues rigging the harness.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Did you help Faulch take over the
                             kingdom?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (tortured sigh)
                             Yes.
    
                   All GASP. Bobby turns away, devastated, and hugs Sheila.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                             And, it haunts my every thought.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (angry, mortified)
                             People died! Bobby almost died!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Wait a second. How do you know he's
                             coming? You told him where to find
                             us?
    
                                       DEKION
                             No. He can track me. When I cast,
                             he knows.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (turning around, hopeful)
                             That's why you waited. That's why
                             you waited until the last minute to
                             save us! Right?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Hank, ignoring Bobby)
                             It's ready.
    
                   Dekion moves to mount Eledon.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             No!
    
                   He motions for Diana to mount Eledon. She raises her
                   eyebrows, then shrugs and climbs the stirrups.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Diana)
                             She won't let you-
    
                   He stops, surprised that Eledon has let Diana saddle her.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             In!
    
                   Dekion climbs into the wagon. The others follow. Hank climbs
                   in last, still aiming his bow.
    
                   Eric nods to Hank. GOOD JOB. Hank nods back.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DRY PLAINS - DAY
    
                   Eledon marches across the plain with Diana in the saddle, the
                   wagon jostling behind. Before them, in the distance, is a
                   LARGE MESA. 
    
                   Hank no longer has his bow drawn on Dekion, but he doesn't
                   take his eyes off of him.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             How did you get those scars on your
                             back? I'm guessing it happened the
                             same time you lost your hands. Am I
                             right? 
    
                                       ERIC
                             He's not gonna tell us anything.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Painful memory, huh? Good.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling back)
                             We're here!
    
                   The wagon stops. The children crane their necks out to see
                   the mesa.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MESA - DAY
    
                   It's FORTY FEET HIGH and about the size of a football field.
                   There seems to be no path up the rocky sides, but it's not
                   unclimbable.  
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We gotta climb that?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Not you. Tiamat dislikes magicians,
                             especially ones with orbs of her
                             kind.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             And, Uni can't go! She'll eat her!
    
                   Uni SHIVERS.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (thinking)
                             Okay. It's me, Eric and-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             I can't go. Send Benedict Arnold
                             here.
                                 (indicates Dekion)
                             That way, if she kills him... Meh.
    
                                       DEKION
                             She will not listen to me.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Well, she's not gonna listen to us,
                             we interrupted her snack time!
    
                   Uni GROWLS at Eric.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eric)
                             I've slaughtered her children.
    
                   Eric blinks.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay. That's worse.
                                 (then)
                             Not a contest, by the way.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             She's not going to be happy to see
                             any of us, if she even comes.
    
                   Diana climbs down Eledon's back and into the Wagon
    
                                       DIANA
                             We have to win her over. I'll go.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Wait a second. I'm the only one who
                             should go.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             There's certain parameters to this.
                             Uni and Presto need to stay.
                                 (points to Dekion)
                             If he's dangerous. You need to stay
                             and keep and eye on him. 
                                 (to others)
                             Eric, Sheila, Bobby... you're with
                             me.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Not Bobby.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah, I'm not bringing Bobby up
                             there!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You ain't bringing me anywhere! If
                             something does happen and we have
                             to fight, I wanna fight with you.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila, pointing to
                                  Dekion)
                             He might be more dangerous to us
                             than Tiamat.
    
                   Hank and Sheila realizes she's right. Sheila reluctantly
                   climbs out of the wagon, followed by Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay, so hold on a second-
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             We need you to protect us.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (standing)
                             Well, at least we'll all die
                             together.
                                 (to Hank and Presto)
                             Well, we'll die up there. You guys
                             will die down here.
    
                   Hank rolls his eyes, not amused.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (aghast, to Eric)
                             Why would you say that?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hey, keep an eye on him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Which one?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             Keep an eye on 'em, okay girl?.
    
                                       UNI
                             Which one?
    
                   Presto and Hank watch their friends walk away toward an
                   uncertain fate.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             This doesn't feel right.
    
                                       HANK
                             If anyone can convince a dragon to
                             do anything it'd be Diana.
    
                   Uni PINES. Presto pets her mane.
    
                                       DEKION
                             We need to be on guard, it could-.
    
                                       HANK & PRESTO
                                 (turning to him)
                             Shut up.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SIDE OF MESA
    
                   Diana, Eric, Sheila and Bobby carefully climb the rocky side.
                   Until they reach...
    
    
    
                   THE TOP
    
                   The ground is a circle, flat for the most part. The center
                   slops slightly into a CHARRED CRATER. Several large bones lay
                   scattered about.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's actually kinda beautiful up
                             here.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Sheila...
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (remembering)
                             Oh, yeah.
    
                   She takes the METALLIC ORB from her satchel and examines it.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to herself)
                             What did he say again? Here and
                             here?
    
                   She presses two areas on the orb with her fingers and it
                   SNAPS OPEN revealing a CRYSTAL ORB inside. IRIDESCENT LIGHTS
                   SWIRL inside it. Sheila is transfixed by its beauty a moment.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I know you're distracted 'cause
                             it's all shiny and stuff, but can
                             we get to it?
    
                   She glares at him, then walks into the crater and places the
                   orb in the center. She backs away slowly. 
    
                   After a moment the orb rises into the air and LEVITATES. 
    
                   It hovers about six feet off the ground. The colors inside
                   begin to swirl VIOLENTLY. All are transfixed by it. Their
                   minds race with the possibilities of success and the
                   consequences of failure.
    
                   A SNEEZE startles them. They look at Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (rubbing his nose)
                             Sorry. Phew, that was a big one!
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Hank watches the sky. Presto and Uni sit watching Dekion.
                   Dekion looks at Uni. Uni GROWLS as best she can at him.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Uni)
                             All you need to know is that I will
                             get you and the box safely to the
                             fortress.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             We don't believe you anymore.
    
                                       HANK
                             We got company!
    
                   They look to the sky. A dragon flaps its wings in the
                   distance, on its way to the mesa.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (confused)
                             That's not Tiamat.
    
                                       UNI (O.S.)
                             Uh oh!
    
                   They look at Uni, who's facing the opposite direction. 
    
                   Another dragon approaches, then another. Until a DOZEN
                   DRAGONS come from all directions, and begin CIRCLING the mesa
                   like vultures circling a doomed animal. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion, furious)
                             It was supposed to lure Tiamat!
                             What happened?
    
                                       DEKION
                             She will come.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (worried)
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             We wait. If there's any sign of
                             trouble we go.
    
                   Uni WHIMPERS.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MESA TOP
    
                   The children cling to their weapons, eyeing the dragons. All
                   have various COLORS and features. Different species. 
    
                   One by one the dragons land on the mesa's EDGE with a
                   resounding THUDS! 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Be ready.
    
                                       ERIC
                             To do what?
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Hank eyes the top of the mesa intently, bow in hand. Dekion
                   searches the horizon for what he knows is imminent.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             How did you get the scars on your
                             back?
    
                   Dekion ignores him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (aside)
                             Listen, I know you've done some bad
                             things. But, you also saved Hank's
                             life. So, I know you want to do the
                             right thing. 
    
                                       DEKION
                             You know nothing.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             No one is beyond redemption.
    
                   Dekion thinks about this. He looks at him over his shoulder,
                   then turns away.
    
                                       DEKION
                             I wish that were true.
    
                   Eledon rears and TRUMPETS. The wagon JOLTS.
    
                                       HANK
                             Whoa!
    
                   A large SHADOW darts from in front of Eledon and into the
                   wagon. Presto and Uni jump back.
    
                   Its the Shadow Demon. 
    
                   It passes through the wooden sides of the wagon, back and
                   forth as if looking for something. Dekion puts himself in
                   front of the Box of Balefire.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             What is that thing?
    
                   The Shadow Demon finally sees the cloth covering the Box. She
                   flies toward it, passing through Dekion's body and the cloth,
                   but SLAMS into the side of the box in small burst of EMBERS
                   and ASH. It reels back, stunned.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Shadow Demon)
                             Be gone!
    
                   The demon flies away. Uni BLEATS at something on the ground
                   in front of the wagon. Presto looks.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Dungeon Master!
    
                   Hank and Dekion see Dungeon Master standing beside Eledon. 
    
                   The elephant REARS again and is about to TRUMPET, but Dungeon
                   Master holds out his hand to her and she is suddenly quiet.
                   She kneels down and falls ASLEEP.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What have you done to her?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             She sleeps.
    
    
    
                   MESA TOP
    
                   The children stand waiting anxiously for Tiamat to arrive.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Maybe she's somewhere else eating
                             another group of idiots.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pointing)
                             There she is!
    
                   They look to the sky where Bobby is pointing and see the
                   unmistakable FIVE HEADED silhouette of the enormous dragon
                   soaring between the TWIN SUNS.
    
                   Tiamat lands on the mesa with a DOUBLE KATHUD. It almost
                   knocks the children off their feet.
    
                   She ROARS at the other dragons. They ROAR BACK.
    
                   Tiamat STOMPS up to the floating orb. She examines it with
                   her Red Head, then turns to the children and lets out a LOW
                   RUMBLING GROWL that chills them to the bone.
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Uni GROWLS at Dungeon Master.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Easy Uni, it's Dungeon Master.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What was that thing?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             That was Venger's Shadow Demon.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             That's who you were talking to?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to Hank)
                             How well do you know your
                             companion, there?
    
                                       HANK
                             He's not our companion.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Indeed, he is not.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Hank)
                             That is not Dungeon Master.
    
                                       HANK
                             What are talking about?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Dekion, the banished Archon of
                             Celestia. Stripped of flight and
                             his arm-blades. Doomed to roam the
                             material plane in disgrace.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Archon?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Now he survives as an agent of
                             Venger.
    
                   Uni SNARLS at Dekion.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 Hank-
    
                   Hank pulls an ARROW on Dekion.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Is he telling the truth?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Trust me. That is not Dungeon
                             Master. It is Venger in disguise.
    
                                       UNI
                             Really?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion, angry)
                             Answer me!
    
                   Dekion is silent, not wanting to admit the truth.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Would you like to see his true
                             form?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             True form?
    
                   Dungeon Master waves his hand. Presto looks back to Dekion.
                   He has put up his forearm to block his face, but they can see
                   it CHANGE before their eyes. 
    
                   His young handsome face DISSOLVES into a VERY OLD, almost
                   CORPSE LIKE version of itself.
    
                   He slowly lowers his forearm. His skin, WRINKLED and almost
                   ROTTING, hangs onto his skeleton like cobwebs.  
    
                   Hank, Presto, and Uni are AGHAST!
    
    
    
                   MESA TOP
    
                   Tiamat STOMPS to the children. Her enormous foot STEPS ON THE
                   ORB plunging it into ground.
    
                   When she speaks she uses all five of her heads, switching
                   between them depending on her mood. 
    
                   Her RED HEAD snakes up to them, its voice like ROLLING
                   THUNDER. 
    
                                       RED HEAD
                             Why do you insult us in this way?
    
                                       DIANA
                             That's not our intention. We only
                             wanted to talk to you.
    
                   The BLUE HEAD moves out from behind the red one.
    
                                       BLUE HEAD
                             I only want to finish where we left
                             things.
    
                                       ERIC
                             We didn't come here to fight you.
    
                   The two heads LAUGH and recoil, as the WHITE HEAD takes their
                   place.
    
                                       WHITE HEAD
                                 (to Eric)
                             Fight me?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, like last time.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (scolding)
                             Eric...
    
                                       WHITE HEAD
                                 (snarling, to Eric)
                             Last time my belly was full, child.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Please! We only want to ask for
                             your help!
    
                   The BLUE HEAD meets SHEILA. She's scared, but stands her
                   ground.
    
                                       BLUE HEAD
                             Help? Hmm. And, what if I do not
                             want to help you?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (timid)
                             Then... we'll find someone who
                             will.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You can have the orb. We wanted to
                             give it to you in good faith. All
                             we want is information.
    
                                       RED HEAD
                                 (to Diana)
                             A trade?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yes.
    
                   Tiamat turns her heads to the other dragons. They converse in
                   the ANCIENT DRACONIC LANGUAGE.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Is this good or bad?
    
                   Bobby SHRUGS.
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Hank still has an arrow leveled at Dekion's true face.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Is he telling the truth! Are you an
                             agent of Venger?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (broken, reluctant)
                             Yes.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             But, he saved us!
    
                                       DEKION
                             I was loyal to Venger. But, no
                             more. I meant what I promised you
                             before.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hank?
    
                   Hank is visible torn.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Once an agent of Venger always an
                             agent of Venger. And, he has been
                             for a long, long time.
                                 (then)
                             I can get you home, Hank. He will
                             only lead you to your deaths.
    
                   Dekion's, sunken eyes, plead with Hank. Presto and Uni huddle
                   together, frightened, confused.
    
                   Hank suddenly realizes something. He turns his ENERGY ARROW
                   away from Dekion and levels it at Dungeon Master.  
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             I thought I was the Ranger.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Indeed.
    
                                       HANK
                             But, you just called me Hank.
    
                   Dungeon Master's smile slowly twists into a EVIL GRIN. Hank
                   is now sure Dekion is telling the truth. This is not Dungeon
                   Master, but VENGER IN DISGUISE. 
    
                   He FIRES. The arrow explodes the ground where Venger was
                   standing. When the dirt settles, he is GONE.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That was really Venger?
    
                   Dekion jumps from the wagon and rushes to wake Eledon.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             I think so. We can't trust anyone
                             anymore.
    
    
    
                   MESA TOP
    
                   Tiamat finishes her debate with the other dragons and turns
                   back to the children. Her Black Head lowers to them.
    
                                       BLACK HEAD
                             I think we will feast on your flesh
                             instead.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We don't want to fight anyone, or
                             anything! We just want to go home!
    
                                       BLACK HEAD
                             Home?
    
                   A BLUE DRAGON sitting on the mesa's edge ROARS at Tiamat. Her
                   White Head turns and ROARS ANGRILY back at it, causing it to 
                   cower.
    
                                       RED HEAD
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Why do you want to go home little
                             girl?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I need to keep my brother safe.
    
                                       BLACK HEAD
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Then you should not have brought
                             him to me.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Knowledge is of no value unless you
                             put it into practice.
    
                                       RED HEAD
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hm... You stand defiant in face of
                             certain doom.
                                 (then)
                             Of what knowledge do you seek?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where is the Fallen Fortress is
                             going to appear next.
    
                                       BLUE HEAD
                             What makes you so sure I would know
                             such a thing?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dek-
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (interrupting, shaking
                                  head)
                             Bobby-
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (correcting)
                             D- Dungeon Master said you may be
                             able to see it. With your clare
                             voyage! Or whatever.
    
                   Eric FACEPALMS.
    
                                       BLUE HEAD
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Dungeon Master is wise, but not
                             very smart. He sends children to
                             their deaths in search of his
                             treasure.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We're not gonna die!
    
                   The BLACK HEAD slithers in the air and examines each of the
                   children closely.
    
                                       BLACK HEAD
                                 (to all)
                             You have no idea what you are
                             doing. You will die in a strange
                             land for someone else's riches, and
                             your families will never know, and
                             the world will turn and you will be
                             forgotten.
    
                   Silence.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (baiting)
                             So be it. If we die trying to stop
                             Venger, then I count that as a
                             noble death.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana, confused)
                             You do?
    
                                       BLACK HEAD
                             Venger?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah! That's right!
    
                   Tiamat is hooked. She turns her heads to face the other
                   dragons. They exchange words in the DRACONIC LANGUAGE.
    
                   The Green Head lowers to Diana. It closes its eyes. Diana
                   GULPS.
    
                                       GREEN HEAD
                                 (in trance)
                             So... it can be seen... at suns'
                             set... over the Sand Sea.
    
                   Its eyes open, and it recoils. The Red Head turns to the Blue
                   Dragon again.
    
                                       RED HEAD
                                 (to Blue Dragon)
                             Xaigaroth!
    
                   Tiamat takes her foot off the orb and joins the other dragons
                   at the rim of the mesa. 
    
                   All the dragons crane their necks to the orb which is now
                   embedded in the crater.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Uh... what's happening?
    
                   XAIGAROTH THE BLUE DRAGON is the first to unleash its BREATH.
                   A STREAM OF PURE ELECTRICITY bursts from its mouth in a
                   BLINDING LIGHT. It charges the air causing the children's
                   hair to stand on end. The lightening strikes the orb, but it
                   doesn't break. Instead, it grows LARGER, pushing the ground
                   away as it expands.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             Uhm...
    
                   All the dragons unleash the force of their BREATHS on the
                   orb. Some FIRE, some ACID, ICE, BLACK SMOKE! The orb SHAKES
                   VIOLENTLY!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Get behind me!
    
                   All obey. Eric's shield sends up a MAGIC SPHERE around all of
                   them as the ORB EXPLODES! 
    
                   The BLAST is so powerful it RIPS THE GROUND APART and
                   launches the children, safe inside the MAGICAL SPHERE, up and
                   over the edge of the mesa.
    
    
    
                   AT WAGON
    
                   Dekion, Hank, and Presto hear the EXPLOSION. They look up to
                   see a bright light swirl up into the sky and DISSOLVE.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Let's go!
    
                   Dekion places a hand on Eledon's head, his eyes glow white
                   and begins uttering a SPELL.
    
                   Hank grabs Presto out of the wagon.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dekion)
                             C'mon!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Dekion)
                             C'mon!
    
    
    
                   SIDE OF THE MESA
    
                   Eric's magic sphere ROLLS down the mesa, children tumbling
                   inside. It BOUNCES on the ground a few times, then BLINKS OUT
                   leaving the children to tumble to a stop. 
    
                   When the dust clears they all lay there a moment MOANING and
                   GROANING.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (groggy)
                             Everyone okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (dizzy)
                             Agh! Now I know how a hamster
                             feels.
    
                   Eric tries to stand, falls, then finally gets his footing.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (standing, dizzy)
                             I'm good! Not great, but I'm good.
    
                   Diana turns back to the mesa. The dragons are dispersing,
                   returning to wherever they came from.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (whispering to herself)
                             Suns set over-
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             Congratulations!
    
                   All turn to see Dungeon Master standing there, smiling. But,
                   it is actually Venger impersonating Dungeon Master.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master!
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER)
                             You have survived, I see. Does that
                             mean Tiamat has told you where to
                             find the Fallen Fortress?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah. With no help from you by the
                             way.
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER) 
                             Well, you may be happy to know that
                             this is where your journey ends.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (excited)
                             We're going home?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Finally!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (confused)
                             Wait a second, that's it?
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER)
                             After you tell me where the
                             fortress will appear there is no
                             reason for you to risk your lives
                             any longer. You may go home. 
    
                   From around the mesa the group hears Eledon TRUMPET
                   DESPERATELY.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eledon! She's in danger!
    
                                       ERIC
                             How can you tell?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (running off)
                             They're in trouble!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ya leave 'em alone for five
                             minutes!
    
                   They all break into a desperate RUN back toward the wagon.
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER)
                                 (calling after)
                             Children!
    
                   He SIGHS, annoyed.
    
    
    
                   AT WAGON
    
                   Hank, Presto and Uni have started to run toward the others.
                   They don't get very far from the wagon when they see Diana
                   round the mesa, followed by the others.
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Everything okay?
    
                                       HANK
                             No. Venger-
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER)(O.S.)
                             This way home, children!
    
                   Diana looks back. A large MAGIC DOME OF WAVING YELLOW LIGHT
                   has appeared behind them.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (mouth watering)
                             Home?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (pulling back an arrow)
                             No don't! It's a trap! That's not
                             Dungeon Master!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you talking about?
    
                                       DEKION
                             He's right! That is Venger!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank, we're going home!
    
                   Presto and Uni starts toward them.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto, stay where you are!
    
                   Presto and Uni stop.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Presto! Uni! C'mon!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank, indicating
                                  Dekion)
                             You're listening to him now!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What is wrong with you? You're
                             gonna trust him over Dungeon
                             Master?
    
                   Venger, still disguised as Dungeon Master, moves his hand
                   behind his back and CASTS A SPELL. The ground beneath their
                   feet SHAKES. Pockets of sand PUSH UP, revealing BONY HANDS. 
    
                   Soon, an entire SKELETON ARMY rises from the sand all around
                   the children. 
    
                   Eledon TRUMPETS, then falls silent. She lies down and falls
                   asleep again.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Eledon)
                             Ellie?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pulling on Bobby)
                             Bobby, C'mon! Now!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni, C'mon, girl!
    
                   Presto holds her still. She puts up a fight to break free,
                   but not much of one. The Skeleton Army CLOSES IN on them.
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER)
                             There's no time to wait!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Don't do it!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Come with us!
    
                                       HANK
                             He's lying!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Presto!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Maybe it's really him this time!
    
                                       HANK
                             It's not, trust me!
    
                   Sheila and Bobby run toward the DOME. Hank FIRES THREE ARROWS
                   at Venger. They fall around him and transform into a small
                   ENERGY CAGE. Venger waves his hand and the cage CRUMBLES to
                   bits and fades away. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (disturbed)
                             Hank, are you crazy!
    
                   Hank fires another arrow at the dome. It EXPLODES on the
                   surface causing no damage. ANOTHER ARROW soars at Venger. He
                   BATS it away again. 
    
                   Sheila pulls Bobby into the dome. He looks back one last
                   time.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby, don't go!
    
                                       VENGER (AS DUNGEON MASTER) 
                                 (to children)
                             Hurry! Hurry!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (running)
                             Diana, c'mon! Hank will follow us!
                                 (to himself)
                             If he hasn't lost his mind.
    
                   Dekion ATTACKS the skeletons. Eric enters the dome. Diana
                   finally pulls her eyes from Hank, turns and runs into the
                   dome. 
    
                   Hank is devastated, but turns his arrows loose on the
                   Skeleton Army as Presto and Uni run for cover under the
                   wagon.
    
                   UNDER WAGON
    
                   Presto watches Venger as he MORPHS out of his Dungeon Master
                   disguise and back into his TALL SINISTER SELF.
    
                   Venger shoots a MAGIC BOLT from his hand, it connects with
                   Dekion, knocking him to the ground., unconscious.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to skeleton army)
                             Bring them back to the castle! Do
                             not forget the box!
    
                   Venger then waves his hand in the air and a horizontal
                   SPIRALING PORTAL APPEARS inches above the ground. Its outside
                   ring crackles with glowing red energy. Inside, Venger's
                   castle is visible against a dark landscape.
    
                   Presto and Uni hear Hank's energy arrows explode all around
                   them, then suddenly stop.
    
                   Venger bends down and looks right at Presto. He and Uni GASP!
    
                   Venger reaches out his hand and Presto's HAT flies off his
                   head, and soars through the air and into Venger's hand.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hey!
    
                   Venger walks away toward the dome. Presto sees that he is
                   carrying HANK'S BOW as well. He and Uni watch, terrified as
                   Venger himself steps into the dome.
    
                                       UNI
                                 Oh no!
    
                   Presto hugs Uni tight as SKELETON SOLDIERS reach under the
                   wagon grasping at them.
    
                   Uni can't take her eyes off the large shimmering dome.
                   Unbeknownst to her, the MAGICAL STRUCTURE holds the rest of
                   her friends in an elaborate ILLUSION. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BOBBY'S BEDROOM - DOME OF ILLUSION
    
                   Bobby lay asleep in his own bed, in his own room. 
    
                   Bobby wakes with a SCREAM! He's confused, scared. He looks
                   around his room. Typical eight year old's room. He quickly
                   calms down.
    
                   Sheila bursts through the door, in her nightgown.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
                   She rushes to him and checks the front of his pajama shirt in
                   a PANIC!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pushing her hands away)
                             What the crap, yo?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I- I don't know. I had a nightmare
                             that you...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That I was asleep, minding my own
                             business?
    
                   She hugs him tight. He resists for only a moment, then hugs
                   her back.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (confessing)
                             I had one too.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHEILA AND BOBBY'S HOUSE - STAIRWAY - MOMENTS LATER
    
                   Still in their bedclothes Bobby and Sheila descend the stairs
                   leading to the foyer.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What was yours about?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I remember I could turn invisible.
                             There was a castle.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, a white castle!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah. How did you...
                                 (then, sniffing)
                             Do I smell bacon?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dad doesn't cook bacon?
    
                   They descend the stairs slowly into the...
    
    
    
                   FOYER
    
                   They can see the floor of the kitchen. A woman stands in
                   front of the stove humming 'Miss American Pie'.
    
                   They can see the woman's LONG BROWN HAIR now. Both walk to
                   the threshold of the kitchen, TEARS WELLING in their eyes.
    
                   Sheila, overcome with emotion, begins to tremble.
    
                   The woman spins around and smiles at them. 
    
                                       WOMAN
                             About time you two got up!
    
                   Tears stream down both of their faces. Bobby can't speak.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (heart in her throat)
                             Mom?
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                       END OF EPISODE
    
    
    
    
     
    
    


	5. Beholden

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 5  
"Beholden"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. ROCKY PLATAUE - DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS REALM
    
                   Uni drags the Box of Balefire behind a large rock. She peaks
                   out to see the army of skeletons throw the bodies of Hank,
                   Presto and Dekion into the wagon pulled by Eledon. Her tusks
                   are tied down to her body so she cannot move them. She
                   TRUMPETS fiercely.
    
                   Hank is unconscious but Presto feigns unconsciousness. Dekion
                   has a gag in his mouth. 
    
                   The skeletons are tying them with ropes.
    
                   Presto spies Uni at the rock and nods. Uni lets out a soft
                   WHIMPER.
    
                   She looks to the DOME OF ILLUSION undulates with LIGHT. She
                   gets an idea and begins dragging the box toward it.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHEILA AND BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - ILLUSION
    
                   Sheila and Bobby sit at the table. Their MOTHER has set a
                   large breakfast feast for them. They don't touch it. They
                   can't take their eyes off their MOTHER, standing by the
                   stove.
    
                                       MOTHER
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You were with me through the Chemo.
                             And, I think you were sitting right
                             there when I got the test results
                             back. That must have been some
                             pretty bad dreams you two had. You
                             know, Mrs. Preston let me borrow
                             this book on Dream Interpretation.
                             Might be something in there on
                             castles and fortresses. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We didn't say anything about a
                             fortress.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Yes you did, just a second ago.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (confused)
                             Oh.
    
                   Bobby, overcome again, rushes to his mother and hugs her. She
                   hugs him back. Sheila notices something odd about the stove.
                   She gets up and walks to it.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Bobby, help me do the dishes.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dishes?
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Now, if you two will excuse me,
                             I'll go get that book.
    
                   She leaves the room. Sheila examines the stove. The burner is
                   turned off. She touches the burner. It's not hot.
    
                   The front door opens. Their FATHER walks in.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Oh, bacon! I got to get me some a
                             that!
    
                   They watch him stuff some bacon into his mouth. Then, pull it
                   out again.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             Hot!
                                 (to them)
                             Hey, you guys just gettin' up? It's
                             like noon?
    
                   Bobby throws his arms around his father.
    
                                       FATHER (CONT'D)
                             What's this for? You two have a bad
                             dream? It helps to talk about these
                             things, ya know.   
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dad?
    
                                       FATHER
                             Yeah, cupcake?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I love you.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Duh. I'm awesome.
    
                   Bobby giggles. Sheila smiles.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We're gonna go get dressed.
    
                                       FATHER
                                 (eating bacon)
                             Good idea.
    
    
    
                   INT. BOBBY'S BEDROOM
    
                   Bobby tries to turn on his X-BOX. Sheila closes the door.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, something's not right.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Mom's alive! We just had a dream,
                             that's all.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We?
    
                   Bobby thinks for a minute, confused.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             We had the same dream? How is that
                             possible?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I dunno. Mom's gonna get that book
                             from Mrs. Presto-
                                 (to X-Box)
                             You son-of-a... c'mon you!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to herself, remembering)
                             Presto.
    
                   Bobby stops in his tracks. He starts to remember.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni.
    
                   They both become frightened.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (panicking)
                             What's happening?
                                 (then, calling out)
                             Mom!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No, I don't want to see her!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's mom.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Is it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (frightened)
                             Shut up!
    
                   The door opens revealing their mother, holding a book. Bobby
                   rushes to her and hugs her again.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Honey! Don't worry, we'll figure
                             out what that dream means. Here,
                             sit, let's look up fortresses.
    
                   Sheila covers her mouth and runs out of the room. She runs
                   down stairs and out the back door.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BACKYARD - DAY 
    
                   She sees her father and runs into his arms.
    
                                       FATHER
                             Cupcake?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (crying)
                             I don't know what's happening. I'm
                             scared. I don't know what's real!
    
                                       FATHER
                             Come here. I want to show you
                             something.
    
                   He leads her through the house to front door. Sheila glances
                   up the stairs, concerned.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DRIVEWAY
    
                   The two exit the front door and Sheila's EYES WIDEN. A PINK
                   PRIUS sits in the driveway with a large LIGHT BLUE bow on the
                   top.
    
                   Sheila BLINKS in disbelief.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Is this mine?
    
                   Her mother climbs out of the driver's seat.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             We know you've got a few more years
                             but, we couldn't wait!
    
                   Sheila smiles, flabbergasted. She forgets her suspicions and
                   examines the car.
    
    
    
                   INT. BOBBY'S BEDROOM
    
                   Bobby's mother sits beside him on the bed. Bobby jumps up,
                   frustrated. His mother watches him PACE.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             So, it's common for two people to
                             have the same dream? That doesn't
                             sound right.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             That's what it says here. So, lets
                             get back to that dragon you just
                             mentioned.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I did?
    
                                       MOTHER
                             What did she say to you again?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I think she was talking to Diana,
                             actually.
    
                   Bobby stops pacing. He happens to glance out the window to
                   the drive way and goes PALE, as if he's seen a ghost. 
    
                   ANOTHER VERSION OF HIS MOTHER is standing beside Sheila in
                   front of the Prius.
    
                   In silent horror he turns his head slowly to see his mother
                   sitting on his bed. She's smiling at him and stands. Bobby
                   RUSHES TO HER and hugs her as tight as he can.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (crying)
                             I don't want you to go! 
    
                                       MOTHER
                             I'm not going anywhere.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (in tears)
                             Say you love me.
    
                   She kneels and looks into Bobby's eyes lovingly.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             Honey, I love you more than life
                             itself. I will never leave you.
    
                   Bobby hugs her again. Trying to be brave he stands and leads
                   his mother by the hand to the window. He tries to position
                   her by the window without rousing her suspicion. He glances
                   down at Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to himself)
                             Please look. Please look.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DRIVEWAY - DAY 
    
                   Sheila in mid-laugh happens to glance up at Bobby's window.
                   Her mother is in Bobby's room, AND here with her. Her
                   confusion turns to HORROR. Memories flood back to her. She
                   slowly turns back to her mother.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (trembling)
                             Mom... I have to go now.
    
                                       MOTHER
                             I don't think that's a good idea.
                             You have to look after your
                             brother.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (starting to cry)
                             I will, mom. Always.
    
                   Her mother's face looks GAUNT now, SICKLY. She is still
                   smiling at Sheila, but her voice is WEAK, but SINCERE. 
    
                                       MOTHER
                             I'm so proud of you.
    
                   Sheila SOBS and hugs her. She sees Bobby standing in the
                   front door. He wipes his eyes and RUNS TO HIS SISTER.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (wiping her tears)
                             Goodbye, Mom.
    
                   Bobby runs past his mother without looking at her, for he
                   can't bear it. He grabs Sheila's hand. 
    
                   Still in their PAJAMAS, they both walk away from their
                   parents and the house, hand in hand, tortured but BRAVE. 
    
    
    
                   ON SIDEWALK
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What do we do now?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We find Diana.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ROCKY PLATAUE - D&D REALM
    
                   The skeleton army PRODS Eledon with their swords, forcing her
                   to walk toward the PORTAL. Venger's Shadow Demon ZIPS around
                   in search of something. When she finally flies off, Uni
                   continues dragging the box closer to the DOME OF ILLUSION.
    
    
    
                   INT. HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - ILLUSION
    
                   Sheila and Bobby find themselves walking in a dim lit hallway
                   of a highschool, still in their pajamas.
    
                   DANCE MUSIC echoes from a room ahead of them. They suddenly
                   stop, BEWILDERED. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Whoa!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Where are we?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             This is my high school!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We were just outside! This is crazy
                             cakes!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Maybe, Diana's here!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why would she be in school?
    
                   Sheila notices a POSTER for the HIGH SCHOOL PROM on the wall
                   and RIPS IT OFF to examine it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Uh oh! She wanted Donnie to take
                             her to the prom!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Who's Donnie?
    
    
    
                   INT. HIGH SCHOOL GYMNASIUM
    
                   A large sign hangs above the large double doors. It reads
                   RENAISSANCE PROM 2021. The gym is decorated with RED and
                   YELLOW STREAMERS, large cardboard DRAGONS and SUITS OF ARMOR
                   holding FLAGS and SWORDS line the collapsed bleachers. 
    
                   Full house. Students crowd around the buffet table. A few are
                   dancing with their dates. Several adult chaperones stand
                   stoic among the bustling students. 
    
                   The music fades into a SLOW SONG. Couples begin filling the
                   dance floor. 
    
                   Diana, in a red dress, SLOW DANCES with a boy in a tuxedo.
                   Same age. Overly charming. This is DONNIE. They're cheek to
                   cheek.
    
                                       DONNIE
                                 (to Diana)
                             You sure you're okay with all this
                             medieval decor?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Sure.
    
                                       DONNIE
                             The dragons don't freak you out?
                             Even if they do only have one head?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Nah. I know it was just a
                             nightmare. I don't even know why I
                             told you about it. So embarrassing.
    
                                       DONNIE
                             I think you're cute when you're
                             embarrassed.
    
                   Diana blushes.
    
    
    
                   AT THE DOUBLE DOORS
    
                   Sheila and Bobby stand scanning the crowd of faces.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             This is gonna take some tact, so-
                             Bobby?
    
                   He's gone. She hears his voice among the crowd.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Diana? Get outta my way morons!
                             Diana?
    
                   She SIGHS and pushes her way through the crowd toward her
                   brother's voice.
    
                   The voice of the HOST comes over the P.A. All look to the
                   stage. A man stands at the mic. Behind him is a large
                   CARDBOARD FORTRESS. Black, forboding. Looks out of place
                   among the other festive decorations.
    
                                       HOST
                                 (over P.A.)
                             Good evening ladies and gents! As
                             you know my name is Mr. Masters.
                             And, I want to thank-
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                                 (somewhere in the crowd)
                             You're not real!
    
                   Sheila rolls her eyes.
    
                                       HOST
                                 (over P.A.)
                             Uh... okay, like I was saying,
                             thank you all for being here.
    
                   MR. MASTERS continues speaking as Donnie clasps Diana's hand.
    
                                       DONNIE
                             Why do you think they chose that
                             fortress for the backdrop?
    
                                       DIANA
                             What? Oh! I don't know.
    
                                       DONNIE
                             They rented it, you know. Well, I
                             don't have to tell you that, you
                             were on Prom Comittee.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (remembering)
                             Yeah, that's right.
    
                                       DONNIE
                             You said they're breaking it down
                             right after prom to move it.
                             Where's it going next?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (distracted)
                             Huh? Oh, uhm...
    
                   Sheila sees Diana and pushes through the crowd, frantically.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Get out of my way!
                                 (then)
                             Diana!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Did someone just call my name?
    
                                       DONNIE
                                 (dead serious)
                             Diana, where is the fortress going
                             to be next?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (remembering)
                             Sun-
    
                   Sheila is almost to her.
    
                   Bobby suddenly appears in front of Donnie and KICKS HIM IN
                   THE GROIN! He goes down. The crowd GASPS!
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (aghast)
                             Bobby!
    
                   She tries to help Donnie up.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             Don't tell him anything! It's a
                             trick! None of this is real!
    
                                       HOST
                                 (over P.A.)
                             Excuse me! Can someone please
                             escort these children out of here
                             please!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I don't know who you are, or why
                             you want to ruin my prom, but if
                             you don't leave-
    
                   A CHAPERONE grabs Sheila's arm and yanks on her. She turns
                   around and SLUGS her in the face. Crowd GASPS.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (aghast)
                             Miss Granger!
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Are you crazy?
    
                   Sheila holds her hand in pain.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's me, Sheila!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't know you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She knows me! She called me Bobby!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             How do you know his name then?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (almost remembers, then)
                             Back off!
    
                   She tries again to help Donnie to his feet.
    
                                       HOST
                                 (over P.A.)
                             That's enough!
    
                   Bobby notices a SUIT OF ARMOR beside him and pushes it over
                   ON TOP of Donnie with a CRASH! Diana jumps back, horrified.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby, furious)
                             That's it, you little-
    
                   She grabs Bobby's arm. Sheila grabs Diana's arm. Bobby
                   WIGGLES FREE.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             You need to remember!
    
                   Diana yanks her arm away. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (furious)
                             That's it! Now I'm gonna break your
                             face!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (excited)
                             There she is!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You're next!
    
                   Bobby GULPS.
    
                   The Host jumps off the stage and marches to Sheila.
    
                   Bobby notices a pole on the ground beside the toppled armor
                   and grabs it. A tattered yellow flag dangles from it. Bobby
                   rips it off and TOSSES IT to Diana.  
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Diana... catch!
    
                   Diana SNATCHES it out of the air and TWIRLS it around, ending
                   with an EN GARDE!
    
                   The action jars her memory. She looks at the pole in her
                   hands.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             What are you doing?
    
                   The Host grabs Sheila's arms from behind. She struggles to
                   pull free. 
    
                                       HOST
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You are done, young lady!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Diana! Please!
                                 (then, to Host)
                             Ouch! Get off me!
    
                   Diana THROWS THE POLE at Sheila head. She flinches, but the
                   pole flies past her and SMACKS the Host between the eyes. He
                   falls back, releasing Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why did I do that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Because, I was in trouble. Just
                             like Eric's in trouble!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (relieved)
                             Yes! And, Hank and Presto!
                             This place gives you what you want,
                             but it's not real! It's an
                             illusion!
    
                   Diana looks at Donnie still on the floor.
    
                                       DIANA
                             He's not real?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (joining them)
                             None of 'em are real.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Look around.
    
                   Diana looks. Couples are dancing, mingling. No one is paying
                   any attention to them.
    
                   Donnie isn't on the floor anymore. Diana searches and finds
                   him chatting up a girl by the buffet table.
    
                   Her heart sinks. She throws down the pole.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Let's get out of here.
    
                   All three walk past the prom-goers toward the double doors.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             So where's Eric?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Probably bullying someone.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No. I think the illusion gives us
                             what we desire the most.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (sighing)
                             If that's true... he's not going to
                             be easy.
    
                   They FLING THE DOORS OPEN and exit.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ROCKY PLATAUE - D&D REALM
    
                   Eledon is almost at the PORTAL. From behind the rock Uni
                   spies the Shadow Demon fly up to the Dome and ENTER IT. 
    
                   Curious and desperate to save her friends Uni runs up to dome
                   pauses, then slowly sticks her head into it.
    
    
    
                   INSIDE DOME
    
                   A WHIRLWIND whips her mane around. The LIGHT is almost
                   blinding. She can see the silhouette of Bobby, Sheila, Diana
                   standing PARALYZED and Eric, who looks to be sitting in a
                   chair, but there isn't one. In front of them looms the
                   unmistakable SILHOUETTE OF VENGER. Uni SNARLS.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITY STREET - DAY - ILLUSION
    
                   Diana shields her eyes from the sun. She notices there are
                   actually TWO SUNS in the sky. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Trippy. It was just night a second
                             ago.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             So all we have to do is think of
                             Eric and we'll just see him?
    
                   Across the street random children play in a PARK. One little
                   girl is blowing BUBBLES. Bobby watches her. A particularly
                   large BUBBLE catches his attention.
    
                                                                  FLASHBACK
    
                   Bobby is inside a BUBBLE, floating in the ASTRAL SEA. He
                   looks to his left and sees the RED HAIRED WOMAN, Kareena
                   beside him. The bubble BURSTS!
    
                                                             END FLASHBACK.
    
                   Bobby snaps out of it. In the park, a BUSH, catches his
                   attention. Uni's HEAD is sticking out it. 
    
                   Uni catches site of Bobby and is about to call to him when a
                   LARGE HORSEFLY buzzes around her face. Uni sees that it's
                   actually a smaller version of the Shadow Demon. 
    
                   She GASPS and pulls her head back into the bush.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Uni!
    
    
    
                   EXT. DOME - D&D REALM
    
                   Uni pulls her head out of the dome, shakes off her fear and
                   RUNS AWAY.
    
    
    
                   AT THE ROCK
    
                   Uni bites down on one straps on the Box of Balefire and
                   begins DRAGGING it. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. CITY STREET - ILLUSION
    
                   Bobby darts into traffic toward the park. Diana and Sheila
                   follow.
    
                   A sports car HONKS and SWERVES. Bobby FLINCHES. Sheila
                   SCREAMS. The car careens over the curb and CRASHES into a
                   light pole, breaking off a piece of the BUMPER.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whoa!
    
                   In the car is Eric. He wears sunglasses, a YELLOW HAWAIIAN
                   shirt and blue jeans. He jumps out of the car, furious!   
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Are you trying to kill me?
    
                   Bobby hugs Eric. This catches him off guard and for a split
                   second he almost hugs him back, but SHOVES HIM OFF.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Get off me, shrimp!
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Are you responsible for him?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Eric, listen... We're all trapped
                             in some sort of dream. And-
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh! I get it! Sleep walking is not
                             going to save you in court, Red!
    
                   Bobby notices Eric's sports car is painted RED AND GOLD in
                   the style of MARVEL'S IRON MAN. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Awesome! Too bad it's not real.
    
                   Eric picks up the piece of GOLD BUMPER from the sidewalk.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Not real? It costs more than your
                             lives! Look at thi-
    
                   Eric catches sight of Diana and is transfixed.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (smiling, timid)
                             Hi, Eric.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to her, suave)
                             I don't believe I've had the
                             pleasure.
    
                   He offers his hand. She takes it. He kisses it. She BLUSHES.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, you have to remember us.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I think I'd remember you. Wait,
                             you're with them?
                                 (backing away)
                             Oh, okay! I see! Trying to butter
                             me up, eh? Not gonna work lady! I
                             don't have time for whatever this
                             is.
    
                   He starts jogging to the nearby OFFICE BUILDING, bumper in
                   hand. They run after him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, wait!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (turning back)
                             You'll all gonna hear from my
                             lawyer! 
                                 (to Bobby)
                             And, you! Little Nemo... stay out
                             of the street, huh!
    
                   They follow Eric into the Office Building.
    
    
    
                   INT. OFFICE BUILDING
    
                   Though they were a second behind him. He's gone. A long
                   hallway lined with a series of ELEVATOR DOORS greets them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Oh, great! Welcome to Eric's dream!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (beleaguered)
                             He could have used any one of
                             these!
    
                   Diana pushes one of the BUTTONS. All they can do is wait for
                   the elevator. Silence. Bobby leans against the wall.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whatta doofus.
    
    
    
                   INT. PSYCHOLOGIST OFFICE
    
                   Eric wanders around the room examining knickknacks on
                   shelves, framed documents. The piece of his GOLD BUMPER lay
                   in an easy chair. 
    
                   In another chair, taking notes is a slender man, thick
                   mustache, his long black hair in a ponytail. This is the
                   DOCTOR. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Doctor)
                             My parents aren't sending me to
                             boarding school anymore, so how do
                             you think that makes me feel? I'm
                             great!
                                 (then)
                             I know you have to make it seem
                             like you're putting all of their
                             money to good use here, but I'm not
                             crazy. Maybe you're crazy.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Your parents are worried about your
                             nightmares. So lets get back to
                             that fortress you were just talking
                             about.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I was?
    
                   The HORSEFLY BUZZES in the Doctor's face. He bats it away.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             You said a five headed dragon told
                             you where it was going to appear?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (distracted)
                             Yeah, I guess.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             What did she say to you exactly.
    
                   Eric picks up a skull and twirls it in his hands.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I dunno. Something about... 
                                 (then)
                             I never told you it was a 'she'.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Yes, you did. Just now.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             So, what did she say?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (trying to remember)
                             Uhm... Something about... 
    
                   The door BURSTS OPEN! Eric instinctively grabs the BUMPER
                   from the chair, then takes cover behind it. Diana runs in
                   followed by the others.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't tell him anything, Eric!
    
                                       DOCTOR
                                 (angry)
                             What is the meaning of this?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Doctor)
                             The meaning is... you don't exist,
                             fool!
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             I beg your pardon?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's right, beg! Go ahead! Ain't
                             gonna make no difference! 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Eric, you're the Cavalier! We left
                             Hank and Presto behind. Please
                             remember!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (still cowering)
                             I remember you now!
    
                   Sheila smiles.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             You go to my high school!
    
                   Sheila's heart sinks.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             I will call security if you
                             children do not get out of my
                             office, right-
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Shut up! 
    
                   The Doctor glares at Bobby. He glares back, defiant.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (reaching out)
                             Eric! Listen-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (pulling away)
                             Unhand me!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I haven't touched you yet.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (pointing at her)
                             Law suit!
                                 (then to the others)
                             Law suit for you! Law suit for you!
    
                   The Doctor stands and reaches for the phone on his desk.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             I'm calling the police!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Doctor)
                             There is no police!
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Screw this.
    
                   She runs out of the room.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Eric, you're a bully! You're a
                             selfish, know it all, coward, who
                             gets his kicks off traumatizing
                             kids! 
    
                   This STINGS Eric for reasons he can't remember.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila, cringing)
                             Geez, sis.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                                 (from hallway)
                             Eric, help!
    
                   FEAR suddenly grips Eric. He jumps into action and RUSHES
                   into the hallway.
    
    
    
                   HALLWAY
    
                   Eric stands in the doorway, ready to fight. He holds the GOLD
                   BUMPER is on his arm like a shield. The CAVALIER. 
    
                   Diana is just standing before him, safe. He SIGHS relief when
                   he sees her. Then, begins to remember.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Diana?
    
                   She smiles and steps to him. 
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (tearing up)
                             Hank? Presto?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We have to get out of here and help
                             them.
    
                                       ERIC
                             So, this isn't real?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (softly)
                             No.
    
                                       ERIC
                             That means my parents...
    
                                       DIANA
                             Aren't really your parents.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (in tears)
                             ...really don't want me.
    
                   Diana hugs him.
    
    
    
                   IN OFFICE
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             It appears you are all suffering
                             from severe delusions.
    
                   Bobby marches back into the office.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's it!
    
                   He reels back his foot to KICK the Doctor in the groin, but
                   the Doctor suddenly GRABS BOBBY BY THE THROAT. 
    
                   Sheila GASPS! Eric and Diana RUN IN.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Let him go!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (effort)
                             What's happening?
    
                                       DOCTOR
                                 (in Venger's voice)
                             Oh, the bond between siblings!
    
                   They all watch in horror as the Doctor TRANSFORMS INTO VENGER
                   before their eyes. The ceiling rises to allow for his
                   stature. He lifts Bobby off his feet.
    
                                       VENGER
                             You will tell me the location of
                             the Fortress!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to others)
                             Don't... tell him!
    
                   Form the CLOSET, Uni BLEATS! They all look to at it. The
                   doors BURST OPEN revealing a white tail with the patch of red
                   hair on it.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (struggling)
                             Uni!
    
                                       ERIC
                             What the-
    
                   Uni backs up dragging the Box of Balefire out of the closet.
    
                   Eric sees the fear in Venger's eyes and jumps on the box. Uni
                   turns to see Bobby tangling in Venger's grip.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Eric, afraid)
                             No! Get away from that!
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby? You okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (helpless)
                             No. Why do... you keep... asking me
                             that? 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Venger)
                             Oh! You don't like what's in here?
                             Let us go, or I open it!
    
                                       VENGER
                             You do not make demands on me!
    
                   Eric motions for Uni to break the padlock with her horn. She
                   obeys. With a SNAP the lock falls to the floor. 
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Stop! You have no idea what you are
                             doing!
    
                                       ERIC 
                             Maybe. But, I know you're afraid of
                             what's in here! Let us go, and I
                             give it to you!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric!
    
                   Bobby shakes his head NO!
    
                                       VENGER
                             You will not give it. I will take
                             it! Then, I shall take your lives!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Venger)
                             Put him down!
    
                   She takes a step toward Venger, but he thrusts out his other
                   hand and Sheila is PARALYZED where she stands.
    
                   Eric takes a DEEP BREATH.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I warned you!
    
                   He screams as he FLINGS THE LID OPEN! 
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             AGH!
    
                   Nothing happens. Eric's cry trails off into silence.
                   Confused, he carefully peers inside.
    
                   Venger's eyes NARROW, confused.
    
                   A PILLAR OF PURE ENERGY BURSTS FORTH! 
    
                   It crashes into the ceiling, SHATTERING it! Venger drops
                   Bobby. 
    
                   All duck for cover as the illusory world EXPLODES, shattering
                   like a glass dome, revealing the...  
    
    
    
                   D&D REALM
    
                   The children are knocked to the ground. The PILLAR extends
                   into the sky causing DARK CLOUDS to ROLL into existence.
                   THUNDER! LIGHTENING! 
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to the pillar, cowering)
                             Master! No!
    
                   Sheila grabs Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Master?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What's happening?
    
                   Uni BLEATS, standing beside the pile of their weapons.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Quick! Grab our stuff!
    
                   The sky turns to NIGHT! 
    
    
    
                   AT THE PORTAL
    
                   Eledon TRUMPETS and STOPS, inches from the portal before it
                   PINCHES CLOSED.
    
                   The skeleton army turns to see the pillar of energy
                   connecting the ground to the sky.
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Dekion lay unconscious. Hank and Presto STRUGGLE desperately
                   to free themselves, but in vain.
    
    
    
                   AT THE PILE OF WEAPONS
    
                   The children grab their respective weapons. Bobby grabs his
                   CLUB and Presto's HAT. Sheila grabs her CLOAK and Hank's BOW. 
    
                   The wind WHIPS wildly all around them. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Where's Hank and Presto?
    
                   Venger kneels before the pillar. His Shadow Demon grows too
                   frightened and FLEES.
    
                   A VOICE BOOMS from the clouds, like THUNDER CLAPS shaking the
                   world below.
    
                                       VOICE
                             Venger!
    
                                       VENGER
                             Master! I need more time!
    
                                       VOICE
                             Your time has expired!
    
                   The children run from the pillar, all except ERIC.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             This way children!
    
                   They shield their eyes and see the silhouette of Dungeon
                   Master before them, waving them closer.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master, is it really you?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Indeed! Into the cave, now! Hurry!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Wait! Where's the others?
    
                                       VOICE
                                 (to Venger)
                             You will not forget your vows
                             again!
    
                   The pillar erupts into a CRACKING FLURRY of ENERGY.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, C'mon!
    
                   Eric is staring up at the pillar of light. He can almost make
                   out a face within it.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Do not look upon his face,
                             Cavalier!
    
                   But, it's too late. As Eric is transfixed by the strange
                   visage, his fear is replaced with HATRED and ANGER. 
    
                   Diana YANKS him away from it. He tries to SHAKE it off as he
                   follows Diana and the others to the cave. He sees one of the
                   skeleton's swords on the ground and GRABS it as he runs.
    
    
    
                   IN CAVE
    
                   The STORM RAGES outside. Dungeon Master sends up a BALL OF
                   LIGHT to the ceiling of the cave, illuminating he inside.
                   It's just big enough for them all. They all rest against the
                   wall of the cave, trying to catch their breaths
    
                   Everyone is out of breath, confused. Uni nuzzles Bobby.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You will be safe in here, under my
                             power, until he moves on.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Nice of you to finally join us,
                             D.M.! If it's really you.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What is that thing?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             He does not have a name.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Everyone's got a name!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You can call him Pure Evil if you
                             like.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Nah, that's okay.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (desperate)
                             We can't leave the others out
                             there! We have to go get them!
    
                   Eric marches to the entrance, sword and Shield in hand.
                   Dungeon Master steps in front of him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Cavalier, I can not allow you to
                             leave.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry)
                             Allow? But, you allow us to fight
                             dragons? Allow Bobby to get hurt?
                             Allow us to fight for your precious
                             treasure?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             The Nameless One will drain your
                             weapons of their power, and without
                             them you may never get home.
    
                   Eric defiantly TOSSES HIS SHIELD TO THE GROUND. He pushes by
                   Dungeon Master and runs into out into the storm with only the
                   sword.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What's wrong with him?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             He has looked upon the face of the
                             Nameless One. He is slipping into
                             darkness. Only your light can bring
                             him back, Acrobat.
                                 (solemn)
                             But, it is not safe now.
    
                   Diana hesitates for a moment, then picks up Eric's shield and
                   heads out the door.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             It's never safe!
    
                   Sheila and Bobby look at each other.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Stay here.
    
                   She march to the entrance carrying Hank's bow. Dungeon Master
                   watches her, stunned. NOT YOU TOO?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Thief?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             I'm not a thief. I'm a warrior!
    
                   She run out into the storm. Bobby, carrying Presto's hat, and
                   Uni follow, on her heals.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Sorry, D.M.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Sorry.
    
                   Dungeon Master watches them leave. Disheartened. He feels a
                   presence behind him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You will be safe with me, in here.
    
                   He turns around. The Shadow Demon cowers in the corner,
                   utterly frightened. 
    
                   Dungeon Master holds out his hand to her. She looks up,
                   almost takes it, then suddenly SCREECHES at him and darts out
                   of the cave.
    
                   Alone now, Dungeon Master SIGHS.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ROCKY PLATAUE - STORM
    
                   The pillar is no where in sight, but the storm still RAGES
                   overhead. The skeleton army forces Eledon to run. A few of
                   them ride in the wagon, keeping an eye on Hank, Presto and
                   Dekion. Dekion still unconscious. 
    
                   FAR BEHIND THEM, Eric, followed by the others, run to catch
                   up. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We're never going to catch up to
                             them!
    
                   The Shadow Demon ZIPS past their heads. Then, past Eric. 
    
                   It rounds Eledon and stops before her She REARS and lets out
                   a MUFFLED CRY. The skeletons struggle to hold onto the
                   elephant.
    
                   Eledon's cry WAKES DEKION and he struggles to free himself.
                   He sweeps one of the skeleton's legs and it goes down.
    
                   Hank raises his feet and brings them down on the skeleton
                   with a KATHUD, smashing it into normal pile of bones.  
    
                   A second skeleton BASHES it's leather shield into Hank's
                   face, then raises its sword over him.
    
                   Before it can strike, it EXPLODES in a shower of bones. Hank
                   opens his eyes and sees ERIC STANDING IN THE WAGON, the devil
                   in his eyes.
    
                   Eric dodges a skeleton's sword, then swings his own into it.
                   SMASHING it to pieces.
    
                   Presto tries to yell through his gag. Yet another skeleton
                   has climbed onto the wagon behind Eric. But, before Eric can
                   turn around that one EXPLODES from an ENERGY ARROW. Sheila
                   climbs in. She rushes to Hank begins untying him as Eric
                   unties Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (breathless)
                             Uni! Where's Uni?
    
                   Uni jumps into the wagon. Presto hugs her.
    
                   On each side of the wagon, bones FLY as Bobby and Diana
                   finish off the rest of the army.
    
                   Once free, Hank hugs Sheila. She hugs him back.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (choked up)
                             Hank, I'm so sorry!
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm just glad you guys are okay.
    
                   Dekion lets out a MUFFLED YELL. Eric goes to untie Dekion,
                   see his EMACIATED face and jumps back, disgusted.
    
                   Uni notices the Shadow Demon floating beside the wagon before
                   quickly flies off, back into the storm.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dekion?
                                 (untying him)
                             What happened to you?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Sheila)
                             That's his true form. Long story.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (urgent)
                             We need to take cover before-
    
                   He notices the clouds have begun to part. The STORM DIES
                   DOWN. The group is again bathed in the light of the realm's
                   twins suns. 
    
                   Bobby and Diana climb into the wagon.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Everyone okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (handing Presto his hat)
                             Sorry we didn't believe you guys. I
                             feel straight up dumb.
    
                   Presto pats Bobby on the back.
    
                                       HANK
                             What in the world was that thing?
    
                                       DEKION
                             You opened the box?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (cold)
                             Yeah. I did. And, I'd do it again.
    
                   Hank is confused.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Long story.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (sulking, to Bobby)
                             Sorry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You did the right thing, girl.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Let's get out of here.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Tiamat told you the location?
    
                                       DIANA
                             When the suns set over the Sand
                             Sea.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Did you tell Venger?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (annoyed)
                             No, Walking Dead, we didn't! You
                             gonna sit around all day asking
                             questions or you gonna get us outta
                             here?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (scolding)
                             Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             We have no choice but to do what
                             Dungeon Master wants.
                                 (plops down)
                             But, I don't have to like it!
    
                   Diana sits next to Eric and hands him his shield.
    
                                       DEKION
                             I'm not taking you anywhere.
    
                                       ALL
                             What?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Venger will not hold back his power
                             enacting his revenge. He'll be
                             looking for me. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             He's coming after all of us now.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (climbing out)
                             I can draw him away. Give you time.
    
                   He begins to untie Eledon's trunks.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (from wagon)
                             You need to show us the way!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (pointing without looking)
                             It's that way.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             How do you know?
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Diana)
                             You can take it from here, then.
                             She trusts you.
    
                   He SLAPS Eledon on the thigh. She WHINES and doesn't move. He
                   SLAPS her again and she starts walking. Diana quickly climbs
                   up and into the saddle.
    
                   Dekion begins walking away. Sheila jumps out of the wagon and
                   marches after Dekion.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Hold on! What is this about?
                                 (getting no response)
                             You don't have to answer me,
                             because I know you're scared!
    
                                       DEKION
                             Watch your tongue, girl! 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Don't pull that crap with me! So
                             you messed up? Everyone does! I
                             have! I've hurt people too! People
                             I care about!
                                 (then)
                             But, you know what? I'm a good
                             person, and so are you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (leaning over wagon)
                             Yeah, we can take care of
                             ourselves!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I know you can.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion, angry)
                             My little brother... My brave
                             little brother... Who faces down
                             dragons... He's scared, but will
                             never admit it! Hank would give his
                             life trying to get us home! Eric
                             would die trying to protect us!
                             Presto almost drowned trying to
                             help us! Diana would run alone into
                             an army to rescue anyone of one us!
                             Even that baby unicorn would charge
                             the devil himself if she thought
                             it'd help!
                                 (chocking up)
                             They make me want to be brave!
                                 (beat)
                             What makes you brave?
    
                   Dekion stops walking. He slowly turns to face her. He holds
                   out his arm to stop Eledon. She drapes her trunk over his
                   shoulder. Dekion looks at the faces of the children in the
                   wagon.
    
                   He knows that, despite their heroism, they are still just
                   frightened children trying desperately to keep each other
                   alive until they can get home.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VENGER'S CASTLE - NIGHT
    
                   The storm of the NAMELESS ONE rolls past. Depositing Venger
                   on the craggy rocks at the base of his castle, with a KATHUD.
    
                   His wings are torn and HIS RIGHT HORN HAS BEEN BROKEN OFF.
                   His face shows signs of a beating. 
    
                   In groans of great pain he pulls his body onto one of the
                   rocks and rests there. The Shadow Demon appears beside him. 
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Sire, are you all right?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Of course I am.
                                 (then)
                             So, you have come to gloat, old
                             man.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (stepping out of the
                                  darkness)
                             You know me better than that.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Your Cavalier is a stubborn
                             mindless fool!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You must not have given him a
                             choice. But he gave you one, did he
                             not?
    
                   Venger tries to stand, but COLLAPSES IN PAIN. Dungeon Master
                   moves to help him up, but Venger throws up a hand and GLARES
                   AT HIM.
    
                                       VENGER
                             I do not need your help!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You are not beyond redemption.
    
                                       VENGER
                             It is you that needs redemption!
                                 (scoffing)
                             Master of Dungeons. Imprisoner of
                             Souls! And, you would add six more? 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             My pupils are stronger than even I
                             give them credit for. They will
                             succeed where I have failed.
    
                                       VENGER
                             If they succeed then you will truly
                             fail.
    
                   Dungeon Master backs away, solemn.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             That is a chance I have to take.
                             You have brought this wrath upon
                             yourself. But, at this moment you
                             have a choice, Vincent.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (standing, furious)
                             My strength is returning, and if
                             you utter that name again and I
                             shall rip your tongue from your
                             skull!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             So be it.
                                 (to Shadow Demon)
                             You, my little shadow, possess more
                             power than you realize.
    
                   From his hand Venger unleashes a BURST OF ELECTRICITY at
                   Dungeon Master, but he has already DISAPPEARED.
    
                   Venger rests again, PANTING. The Shadow Demon eyes Venger
                   curiously, suspiciously.
    
    
    
                   EXT. THE SAND SEA - DUSK
    
                   A VAST DESOLATE DESERT. Sparse patches of foliage dot the
                   landscape. Eledon marches on as the suns beat down on the
                   wagon. Dekion sits in the saddle again, Hank and Sheila sit
                   beside him.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             When we reach the Fallen Fortress
                             how do we get in?
    
                                       DEKION
                             I can not answer that. But, it will
                             not be easy. I know it is shielded
                             by magical means, and those who
                             enter are never heard from again.
    
                                       HANK
                             There's got to be a way in... and
                             out.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             And, we have to get the treasure
                             out too. I wish we knew what was in
                             there.
    
                                       DEKION
                             There is no preparing, but for your
                             own death.
    
                                       HANK
                             Does not make me feel better.
    
    
    
                   IN WAGON
    
                   Diana notices something in the distance.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, pointing)
                             Hey!
    
                   It's the sand-swept, DECAYING CORPSE OF A TRAVELER. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling up front)
                             Hey Dekion! Friend of yours?
    
                   Dekion doesn't respond.
    
                   Bobby wakes with a SCREAM, disoriented and confused. Sheila
                   rushes to him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hey, you're safe! 
    
                                       UNI
                             We're safe!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pshaw)
                             Yeah, I know. I just had a dream
                             that- Wait, no, it was real! I was
                             a ghost floating in space!
    
                   Dekion perks up at this.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Just a dream.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No. I've kinda been seeing stuff.
                             Remembering things. There were
                             weird pirates and dragons and this
                             woman with red hair. Like yours but
                             darker.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Just a nightmare, Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's real! She took me to an island
                             with... these beautiful mountains
                             and children playing and there was
                             a talking dog for some reason.
    
                   Dekion climbs into the wagon. Hank and Sheila turn to face
                   them, still riding on Eledon's back.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How many mountains?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I dunno. Like six or seven.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (awestruck)
                             You've been to Lunia! You've seen
                             the Seven Mounting Heavens of
                             Celestia!
    
                   Sheila sees the sadness and longing in Dekion's eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Wait, what's going on? How did he
                             see it?
    
                                       DEKION
                             He must have entered the Astral
                             Sea.
    
                                       HANK
                             What's the Astral Sea?
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's where you are when you're not
                             anywhere else.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're starting to freak me out.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Who's the woman?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I dunno. But, it was the happiest
                             I've ever been in my whole life!
    
                   Sheila hugs him. Uni nuzzles his arm.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dekion)
                             Hold on... Dungeo- Venger, said you
                             were a Celestial Archon. What does
                             that mean?
    
                   Dekion is silent.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dekion)
                             That's your home, isn't it.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (heart breaking)
                             No longer. My greed and lust for
                             power have barred me from ever
                             entering Asiyat. I lament that I
                             shall never walk the Bridge of Al
                             Sihal. The gates of Chronias are
                             closed to me now.
    
                   Eric gives Diana a look like. WHAT IS THIS CRAP?
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                             You asked what I am afraid of. I am
                             afraid of what horrors await me in
                             the Nine Hells. I let Venger
                             exploit my fear. He would stave off
                             death if I followed him. And, I
                             agreed. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Did you tried to stop Faulch?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Yes, but too late.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (sincere)
                             Thank you for helping us.
    
                   Sheila places a hand on Dekion's shoulder and he turns to
                   face her. It's a small comfort, but comfort none the less.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Look! The Fortress!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (looking)
                             Oh, my god!
    
                   Far in the HAZY DISTANCE, the FALLEN FORTRESS lay ahead. The
                   unmistakable BLACK STRUCTURE lay on its side against the
                   desolate landscape of sand. It's walls staggered from the
                   fall, but kept from crumbling by a powerful spell.
    
                   They stare in awe.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (Obi Wan Kenobi
                                  impression)
                             That's no moon. That's a space
                             station!
    
                   All look at him, confused.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Star Wars? Anyone?
    
                                       DEKION
                             Hold on!
    
                   Dekion climbs Eledon and gets in the saddle. He SPURS HER ON
                   with a HEEYA! Eledon bursts RUN. 
    
                   Behind them, unseen and CLOSING FAST, is a GIANT BEAST. It's
                   lizard like body is covered in HORNS. This is a BASILISK.
                   It's EIGHT LEGS GALLOP across the sand until it reaches the
                   back of the wagon
    
                   Everyone is caught unaware as the Basilisk head-butts the
                   wagon. It SHATTERS. All go FLYING OFF. Eledon is pulled off
                   her feet by the impact. The children are scattered, landing
                   in a series of THUDS and GROANS in the sand.
    
                   All get up and scramble for dear life. Some taking cover
                   behind what remains of the wagon. Eledon jumps up.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                             Do not look into it's eyes!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why not?
    
                   The Basilisk charges the children. Eledon INTERCEPTS, facing
                   the beast down. The elephant REARS, tusks ready to strike.
    
                                       DEKION
                             Ellie! Get Back!
    
                   It's too late. Eledon remains motionless on her hind legs.
                   Her HIDE BEGINS TO CRACKLE as something takes over it. They
                   all watch is horror as Eledon's body is turned to SOLID
                   STONE.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (mortified)
                             No!
    
                   Her body tips. Dekion grabs Bobby and hurls him out of the
                   way as the Eledon's body SLAMS into the ground in a shower of
                   sand.
    
                   All immediately take cover behind her STONE BODY. The
                   Basilisk SCREECHES, chilling them all to the bone.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                                 (to the children)
                             If one of you turn to stone the
                             others must cover the body with the
                             beast's blood and you shall return
                             to flesh!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Blood?
    
                   The Basilisk climbs onto the Eledon's body and SCREECHES
                   AGAIN. Hank steps out, firing a series of ARROWS into its
                   head, causing it to retreat, but only for an instance.
    
                   The basilisk HEADBUTTS stone head of Eledon. BREAKING IT OFF
                   AND LAUNCHING IT HIGH INTO THE AIR. 
    
                   Dekion steps out. A FLASH OF LIGHT bursts from is arm,
                   blinding the beast. Eric was watching. He grabs his face.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (blinded)
                             Agh!
    
                   Eledon's head plummets to the ground above Eric. Diana darts
                   out and grapples Eric, rolling them both just shy of the
                   head. 
    
                   Eric drops his sword and shield. KATHUD! The stone heads
                   IMBEDS into the sand, catching Eric's shield beneath it.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (angry)
                             Get off me!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (shocked, offended)
                             Your welcome!
    
                   The beast rounds Eledon's decapitated body. All scatter,
                   except Bobby. He charges the beast's legs with his club
                   raised. Sheila chases after him. 
    
                   Bobby SWINGS and MISSES as the beast steps over him. Sheila
                   throws her cloak over Bobby and both VANISH.
    
                   The basilisk looks down and not seeing them any longer turns
                   toward Presto and Dekion.
    
                   Uni BLEATS. The beast turns around to see the unicorn
                   standing defiant.
    
                   Hank launches more arrows at it, but they bounce off the
                   beast's hide.
    
                   Diana leaves Eric and bursts into a run up the Basilisk's
                   tail and onto its neck. She PUMMELS its head fiercely with
                   her staff.
    
                   Hank launches ROPE ARROWS which wrap around its legs tripping
                   it up, but only for a moment. Diana holds fast.
    
                   Sheila and Bobby reappear beside the stone head where they
                   find Eric searching for his shield.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Okay, let me go!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry, bleary eyed)
                             Where is it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             There it is!
    
                   Bobby points to Eric's shield sticking out from under the
                   stone head of Eledon. Eric yanks on it. Doesn't budge.
    
                   Dekion utters a familiar CELESTIAL PHRASE. The beast
                   SCREECHES and SHAKES its head in PAIN, tossing Diana to the
                   ground. Presto steps in front of Dekion.
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (to Presto)
                             Get back!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             I won't mess this up! Gimme
                             something to trip it up!
    
                   Presto starts pulling a RAINBOW FABRIC from his hat. More and
                   more of it. The Basilisk turns to Dekion and SCREECHES at
                   him. Presto backs up quickly, laying more fabric on the
                   ground. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's a parachute!
    
                   Uni understands the significance of it and catches the
                   beast's attention. She lures it onto the parachute and its
                   legs immediately get TANGLED in it. 
    
                   Eric gives up when he spots his SWORD lying beside him. He
                   snatches it out of the sand and runs toward the Basilisk.
    
                   With a BATTLE CRY, Eric slashes the back of the beast's legs
                   in a SPURT of GREEN BLOOD. The beast's GUTTURAL CRY pierces
                   his ears. Now, as if suddenly freed of some POSSESSION, Eric
                   realizes he is in immanent danger and scrambles away,
                   frightened.
    
                   The Basilisk WRITHES inside the parachute. Dekion steps up
                   and utters another familiar PHRASE and slams his forearms
                   into the ground once again creating a VIOLENT SWIRL OF
                   FLAMES. The beast IGNITES AND BURNS. Its HOWLS OF AGONY is a
                   welcome sound.
    
                   TRYING not to get caught in its gaze, they watch the beast
                   ROLL in the sand EXTINGUISHING THE FLAMES. The children GULP.
                   The Basilisk finally gets to its feet, angrier than ever. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank, what do we do?
    
                   They're all out of ideas. A ROAR pierces the air high
                   overhead. All look up to see a BLUE DRAGON heading straight
                   for them.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Oh no!
    
                                       UNI
                             Uh oh!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (confused)
                             Xaigaroth?
    
                   The blue dragon launches a LIGHTENING BOLT from its jaws and
                   into the body of the Basilisk. The children SCATTER as the
                   beast's body is ELECTROCUTED. It's horned hide SPLITS,
                   sending GREEN BLOOD spouting in  all directions.
    
                   Xaigaroth's claws DIG INTO the beast, holding it still as its
                   jaws CHOMP down on it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Never thought I'd be so happy to
                             see a dragon!
    
                   The Basilisk takes its last breath and goes limp. Xaigaroth
                   ROARS into the air and flies off.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to others)
                             Come on! Before the Fortress
                             disappears!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Wait! My shield!
    
                   Eric rushes to the stone head of Eledon and begins pulling on
                   his shield. Dekion now lets himself grieve for Eledon's
                   death. But, only for a moment. Sullen, he walks to Eric.
    
                   Bobby finds an CANTEEN on the ground, empty. He grabs it and
                   runs to the body of the Basilisk.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Getting its blood! We might need
                             it!
    
                                       DIANA
                             We don't have time, Bobby!
    
                   Bobby shoves the canteen into a bloody laceration on beast's
                   body.
    
                   Dekion lifts the stone head with ease, letting Eric grab his
                   shield.
    
                   IN THE SKY ABOVE, unbeknownst to them, Xaigaroth goes into a
                   NOSE DIVE. It is on them in a SECOND. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (pointing to the sky)
                             Look out!
    
                   Before Dekion has time to react Xaigaroth's CLAWS catch him,
                   lifting him into the air. Sheila GASPS in horror.
    
                   Bobby, capping the canteen, runs to join the others. He looks
                   up to see the dragon TOSS Dekion. His body twirls in the air,
                   then FREE FALLS. 
    
                   Dekion tries to blind the dragon with a FLASH from his arm,
                   but to no affect. Xaigaroth catches Dekion's body in its jaws
                   with a soul crushing CHOMP!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (horrified)
                             No!
    
                   Xaigaroth drops Dekion's body beside Eledon. It lands with a
                   CLANKING THUD. Sheila immediately rushes to him.
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila, don't!
    
                   Dekion is mortally wounded, but still alive.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             Uni!
                                 (to Dekion, weeping )
                             Uni can save you!
    
                                       DEKION
                                 (struggling to speak)
                             You have done that already.
    
                   Diana and Uni run to get Sheila.
    
                                       DEKION (CONT'D)
                             Sheila, listen to me. You... you
                             will see dangers in there you can
                             not imagine. But, by Zaphkiel, you
                             shall not go blindly!
    
                   His eyes GLOW WHITE for the last time. He grabs her head
                   between his forearms. As he repeats a MAGIC SPELL in his
                   Celestial Language, Sheila's tear-filled eyes begin to GLOW
                   WHITE as well. She tries to pull away, but Dekion holds her
                   tighter.
    
                   WORDS, SYMBOLS, STRANGE SHAPES flash in Sheila's mind. She
                   cocks her head back and SCREAMS. 
    
                   She finally falls backward, DAZED. When she looks up, Dekion
                   is lifeless. His face is YOUNG AGAIN. Enormous white wings
                   have grown from his back and his hands have mysteriously
                   reappeared.
    
                   Sheila is transfixed by him, his beauty. Her mind still
                   reeling. Diana pulls on her, and she snaps out of it.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (as gentle as she can)
                             Come on!
    
                   Uni BLEATS a warning. All look to see Xaigaroth once again
                   flying down upon them.
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm ready!
                                 (to Sheila and Diana)
                             C'mon!
    
                   The children form a group again, running as fast as they can
                   toward the Fallen Fortress.
    
                   The dragon SWOOPS. The children look back, STOP and DUCK
                   BESIDE ERIC as he throws up a FORCE BUBBLE around them.
    
                   The dragon's claws CLUTCH the sides of the MAGIC SPHERE and
                   lift it into the air leaving a crater in the sand.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's happening?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I- I think he's taking us to the
                             fortress!
    
                   The children regain their footing in the jostling sand inside
                   the sphere. Sheila looks down one last time to Dekion and
                   wipes a tear away.
    
                   Once over the fortress, Xaigaroth drops the SPHERE. Eric,
                   timing it just right, DEACTIVATES HIS SHIELD as they hit.
                   Sand SPLASHES all around them as they all land with a GRUNT.  
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOP OF THE FORTRESS
    
                   The black stone surface is uneven and crumbling, but held
                   together by some MAGICAL FORCE. They all get their bearings
                   as they watch Xaigaroth, fly away.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why did the dragon save us?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Who cares!
    
                                       HANK
                             We need to find a way in. We don't
                             know how much time we have until-
    
                   The fortress SHAKES beneath them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What's happening?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's moving again!
    
                   The bright blue sky above them seems to MELT into DARKNESS.
    
                   GUSTS OF WIND pelt them  with debris from all directions.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hang on!
    
                                       ERIC
                             To what?
    
                   They scramble to find edges of stone, fissures, anything to
                   hold onto as the now STARRY NIGHT SKY begins to ROLL above
                   them, in a WHIRLWIND. Bobby loses his grip on a stone and is
                   BLOWN into the air.
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Agh!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
                   Hank launches a ROPE ARROW that WRAPS around Bobby's foot.
                   Sheila rushes to help Hank hold the line.
    
                   Hank HEAVES as he pulls against he raging WIND STORM.
    
                   Finally Bobby is close enough that Sheila can grab him.
    
                   The winds die down. The sky SLOW ROLLS TO A STOP.
    
    
    
                   EXT. STRANGE LAND - NIGHT
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             Thanks, man! I thought I was gone
                             for reals!
    
                   They look at the landscape far below them. The land looks
                   SCORCHED. Dead trees. No vegetation. Only the light of the
                   moon allows them allow them see the surface of the fortress.
    
                   It stretches as far as they can see. Not far away lay a stone
                   block sticking up from surface. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (pointing)
                             That's it! That's the way in!
    
                                       DIANA
                             How do you know this stuff?
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's just a feeling. 
                                 (then, angry)
                             I can't explain it, okay?
    
                   Presto notices movement on the ground far below. A group of
                   humanoids approach the fortress.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Some people are down there!
    
                                       ERIC
                             So what? Even if they could climb
                             this thing we're not gonna be here
                             when they do.
    
                   The others follow Eric to the stone block. On its top is a
                   stone disk consisting of concentric rings with strange
                   carvings on them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What is it?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Maybe its a puzzle.
    
                   Diana touches the rings, they ROTATE. 
    
                   Presto peeks over the side of the fortress. The humanoid
                   creatures are climbing the wall with surprising ease. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think we're gonna have company!
    
                   Hank looks. The creatures are scrawny, long-limbed, with
                   mossy green skin, long greasy hair. These are TROLLS. Their
                   eyes are dark and sunken. 
    
                   One of them raises its long pointed nose and looks up at
                   Hank. It turns back to the others and lets out a GUTTURAL
                   CRY. They climb FASTER. Their long finger nails digging into
                   the rock. 
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah, like real soon!
    
                   AT THE STONE BLOCK, Diana races against time to solve the
                   puzzle.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (huffing)
                             Usually I'm good at these things!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Great! You get an 'E' for effort!
                             Now, let me try.
    
                   Eric pushes in front of her.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Fine, then! We don't even know what
                             it's supposed to be of!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wait a minute! I think I know what
                             it is!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (spinning the rings)
                             Yeah, right! I got this!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Let him try, Eric!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Let Bobby try.
                                 (no response)
                             Eric!
    
                   She grabs his arm. Eric glares at her.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (loathsome)
                             Get your hands off me!
    
                   Diana pulls back, shocked. This is not like Eric. For a
                   moment, darkness has taken over him. It lets go when he sees
                   the look of HURT on Diana's face. Eric comes back to his
                   senses and backs away. He wants to apologize, but keeps his
                   head down.
    
                   Bobby slowly takes his place at the disk. He spins the rings.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I think it's that picture that was
                             on the Dungeons and Dragons ride!
    
                   Indeed, when Bobby puts the last ring in place, it makes the
                   ROOK SYMBOL from the front of car they all climbed into.
                   Bobby stands back, proud of himself.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You did it, little brother!
    
                   THE ROOK GLOWS RED. The fortress SHAKES as the block CRUMBLES
                   to dust revealing a HOVERING SPHERICAL STONE EYE. Beneath it,
                   on the stone, is a series of letters in a mysterious
                   language.
    
                   The eye blinks, startling them.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (curious)
                             Hello.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             There's writing under it.
                                 (reading it)
                             I see can see you. Reach inside.
                                 (then)
                             Inside what?
    
                   A SCRAPING sound of stone against stone erupts as a pillar
                   begins to RISE UP revealing a small hole in the stone. It
                   continues to rise revealing a RED, SLIME COVERED PILLAR. It
                   stops a good twenty feet above there heads. All cover their
                   noses in disgust.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (disgusted)
                             Ugh! It stinks!
    
                   The EYE looks down on each them, darting from one to another.
                   Blinks occasionally as if alive.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We have to get to that hole at the
                             top!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (winding club)
                             I'll knock it down.
    
                                       ALL
                                 (to Bobby)
                             No!
    
                   He stops.
    
                   Hank happens to glance down and notices a small BOULDER
                   shooting up from below. It arcs overhead and plummets toward
                   Diana.
    
                                       HANK
                             Look out!
    
                   All duck as Eric throws up his shield over Diana's head. The
                   boulder strikes the shield and EXPLODES.  
    
                   She locks eyes with Eric. All is forgiven. 
    
                   Hank launches ARROWS at the approaching trolls knocking
                   several off.
    
                   Diana and Eric turn their attention to the red slime dripping
                   off the pillar. Eric pushes the end of his sword into the
                   slime. It immediately MELTS the tip of his sword.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (aghast)
                             Never seen that before.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Well, there's no way we can climb
                             that?
    
                                       UNI
                             Yuk!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (looking at the pillar)
                             Anyone got a jet pack? Presto?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (removes his hat)
                             Let me try something.
                                 (conjuring)
                             Obelisk of slime, change to
                             something we can climb!
    
                   MAGICAL PURPLE MIST shoots forth from the hat and wraps
                   around the entire pillar, transforming the red slime to a
                   blanket with LONG CACTUS-LIKE NEEDLES.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (winding club)
                             Ahright! My turn! 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (throwing up her hand)
                             No no!
    
                   Bobby lowers his club and POUTS.
    
                   Eric HUFFS at Presto and joins Hank at the edge. They look
                   down. A dozen trolls scramble up the side. Hank FIRES more
                   arrows.
    
                                       HANK
                             Hurry, Presto!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (gentle hand on Presto's
                                  arm)
                             You can do this!
    
                   Eric BATS AWAY another airborne boulder. The debris falls
                   back onto the trolls, causing some to lose grip and fall.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring, eyes closed)
                             Pillar of needles, I command...
                             Change into what I demand!
    
                   Another purple mist wraps around the pillar. This time the
                   surface changes to IRIDESCENT CRYSTAL.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That's... better?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (disappointed)
                             Man!
    
                   Diana examines the surface of the crystal and notices a
                   series of VERTICAL HOLES.
    
                                       DIANA
                             No, wait!
                                 (then)
                             Hank! You think you think you could
                             fire some arrows into those holes?
    
                   Hank nods and OPENS FIRE, forming a LADDER OF ARROWS to the
                   top. Diana wastes no time climbing them. The gang watches her
                   with bated breath.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (calling down)
                             That eye is still watching me!
                                 (to herself)
                             Freakin' me out.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR 
    
                   Diana is face to face with the eye. It blinks. She examines
                   the hole in the crystal beneath it. She sighs, then starts to
                   reach her hand inside.
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             Stop!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling down)
                             What, Eric?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I just got a bad feeling! Sorry!
                             Proceed!
    
                   Diana is about to continue, but thinks better of it. She
                   takes her staff and pokes the end of it into the hole.
                   SHLINK! The sound of a blade startles her. The ladder of
                   arrows BLINKS out and she FALLS.
    
    
    
                   BOTTOM OF PILLAR
    
                   Eric CATCHES DIANA with a grunt. She looks into his eyes,
                   relieved. She shows him the broken end of her staff. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Thank you.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It broke? Our weapons can break?
    
                   Presto watches Hank LAUNCHES ARROWS down onto the trolls.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             More of those things are coming!
                             What are we gonna do?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (looking up the pillar)
                             Hank, make a ladder again!
    
                                       HANK
                             Why? I didn't work?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Just do it!
    
                   Hank fires, forming another ladder of arrows. Sheila climbs
                   them, not as fast as Diana, but she's determined. 
    
    
    
                   TOP OF THE PILLAR
    
                   She reaches the top and looks at the eye. They eye looks back
                   at her. She pulls her hood over her head and DISAPPEARS. The
                   eye rotates to look down at the children.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (proud)
                             That's what I thought.
    
                   She reaches her invisible hand into the hole slowly,
                   carefully, listening for the SHLINK she prays will not come.
                   She turns a lever inside. CLANK!
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Phew!
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   The children JUMP BACK as TWO LARGE IRON PIPES JET OUT from
                   either side. 
    
                   The ladder under Sheila's feet BLINKS OUT and she FALLS,
                   still invisible.
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila!
    
                   She pulls down her hood and REAPPEARS in time for HANK to
                   launch two arrows into he iron pipes forming a NET between
                   them. Sheila lands comfortably into it. All SIGH relief.
    
                   The stone eye drops to the ground and rolls, stopping beside
                   Presto's foot.
    
                   A GUTTURAL CRY behind them startles them all. 
    
                   THREE TROLLS charge them, with more cresting the edge. Hank
                   FIRES at one. Eric BASHES the second with his shield. And,
                   Presto KICKS the stone eye up into the face of the last one,
                   knocking it unconscious.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto! I think these are levers!
                             See if we can turn 'em!
    
                   She and Presto each grab an IRON LEVER and push.
    
                   Hank, Eric and Diana battle the onslaught of trolls. Eric
                   swings his sword into the neck of a troll DECAPITATING it.
    
                   Eric watches, dumbfounded, as the troll picks up its own
                   head, tucks it under its arm and runs away.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto )
                             Are you pushing or pulling?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Pulling!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (peeking around the
                                  pillar)
                             So... okay, your facing that way...
                             then you pull- No, push from the
                             other way. No wait! Yeah, that's
                             right!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (grunting)
                             It's too heavy!
    
                   Hank fires at the trolls then glances to pillar.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby! Hit it with your club!
    
                   Presto and Sheila back away to let Bobby at it. He winds up
                   his club, stops and looks to Sheila for the go-ahead.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby, duh)
                             Uh... yeah!
    
                   Bobby SLAMS his CLUB into the lever. With a WACK and a LOUD
                   SQUEAK it begins to MOVE. The BASE SLOWLY SPINS and the
                   pillar recedes disappearing into the fortress. The STONE DISK
                   containing the glyphs remains mysteriously suspended in the
                   air above.
    
                   The fortress RUMBLES and SHAKES. The trolls stop fighting and
                   struggle to stay on their feet. Some fall off the edge.
    
                   The children gather at the pillar as it settles back into
                   place.
    
                   A handful of trolls remain, Hank fends them off.
    
                   The top of the pillar, now flush on the ground resembles a
                   double door HATCH. A concave stone with a HORIZONTAL NOTCH
                   running threw the center of it.
    
                   RAIN begins to fall from the disk hovering above them and
                   onto the hatch.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Man, don't have time for this! I
                             just saw one of them run away
                             carrying his own head! He didn't
                             look too happy!
    
                   Bobby reaches his hand in the rain, it instantly BURNS him. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pulling his hand away)
                             Ouch! It burns!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (checking his hand)
                             Dang, Bobby!
    
                                       UNI
                             Dang!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What is it with this place and
                             acid?
    
                   Eric shoves his SHIELD above the hatch to block the acid
                   rain.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay, now what?
    
                   Hank and Diana join them at the hatch.
    
                                       HANK
                             There's too many of them! We gotta
                             move!
    
                   Diana SHRINKS her staff and places it in the trench. It fits
                   perfectly. She tries to extended it, to force the hatch doors
                   open.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (whispering)
                             You can do it.
    
                   Diana lets out an anguished YELL as her staff responds to her
                   WILL and EXTENDS forcing the hatch doors to slide OPEN.
    
                   Behind them the trolls are too numerous to count. They
                   SCRAMBLE TOWARD THEM.
    
                   One by one they file into the hatch as acid drips down the
                   sides of Eric's force field. Hank fires one last arrow at the
                   trolls.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank, angry)
                             C'mon!
    
                   Hank disappears into the hatch. Eric follows, yanking his
                   shield after him. The doors SLAM shut.
    
    
    
                   INT. FALLEN FORTRESS
    
                   They find themselves at the end of a stone corridor. The
                   floor is now the wall to their right. They walk along the
                   left wall, stepping over sconces and old bones and dead rats.
                   The smell of DECAY is everywhere.  
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ugh! It reeks up in this piece!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Great, I got acid on my armor. Look
                             at this hole!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (showing him his hand)
                             Really?
    
                   The children take in their new surroundings. Just ahead the
                   corridor drops down into an ENORMOUS ROOM just ahead, lit by
                   flickering firelight.
    
                   Uni BLEATS at something behind a chunk of rubble. Hank
                   immediately readies an arrow as he rounds it. The others over
                   his shoulder.
    
                   A small FRIGHTENED GOBLIN cowers before him. The humanoid
                   creature's skin is pale green and he's dressed in a leather
                   loin cloth. Flat face, broad nose. His beady black eyes dart
                   around in shear paranoia.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             He's terrified.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Of what?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to goblin)
                             Who are you?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Looks like a goblin.
    
                   The goblin JUMPS UP in a panic and RUNS off toward the room
                   and disappears over the edge of the corridor. The children
                   follow him, but stop at the edge of the corridor.
    
                   It drops about ten feet down into some sort of CATHEDRAL.
                   Several COLUMNS run horizontal, from the floor on the right
                   to the ceiling far on their left. They watch as the goblin
                   vaults over chunks rubble and crumbled pillars.
    
                                       ERIC
                             He's a scout. He's gonna warn the
                             others.
                                 (to Hank)
                             Take the shot!
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
    
                   Eric HUFFS and jumps down into the room. Diana follows him.
                   The others have no choice but to do the same.
    
    
    
                   IN CATHEDRAL
    
                   Eric in hot pursuit, sees the goblin cresting a large chunk
                   of pillar.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey! Stop!
    
                   The goblin turns to face him. At that moment an ENORMOUS EYE
                   of a monster emerges from the darkness behind the goblin. Its
                   pupil is as big as the goblin itself. Eric freezes in place.
                   The goblin turns back in time to see large RAZOR SHARP TEETH
                   rise up. Below the eye a large mouth curls into the most
                   sinister GRIN imaginable.
    
                   In an instant the jaws snatch up the goblin. It SCREECHES in
                   agony. Eric GULPS.
    
                   The monster turns away to eat its meal. CHOMP! CHOMP!
    
                   The rest meet up with Eric and are all paralyzed with fear
                   and HORROR at the beast before them.
    
                   Its body is REDDISH PINK. Its skin seems too big for its
                   frame and it SAGS, and drips with SLIME. Atop the monster are
                   eight EYESTALKS. Each one moves independent of the others.
                   This is a BEHOLDER. 
    
                   A bloodthirsty, self-supremisist and extremely paranoid
                   creature. This one has the terrifying advantage of TELEPATHY.
    
                   Its eyes examine the children. The beast CHEWS as it speaks,
                   still facing away from them.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (mouth full)
                             Trespassers from the...
                                 (gulp, then, singing)
                             Bah, bah, bah, baah bahha! I'm
                             lovin' it! ... Earthen Realm!
    
                   Its enormous body floats up and turns to them, its large eye
                   darts form one to another.
    
                   The children are ON GUARD, but are petrified by the pure size
                   and GROTESQUENESS of the creature. Sheila holds Bobby, ready
                   to HIDE him. 
    
                                       BEHOLDER (CONT'D)
                                 (reading their minds)
                             Young adults. Earth. Midwest
                             suburbs. North American Continent.
                                 (southern drawl)
                             'Merica!
    
                                       HANK
                             What are you?
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                             Oh, you mean besides being the
                             Shiznit?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (knowing)
                             It can read our minds.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             This is bad.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Beholder)
                             We just want to pass.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                             Into oblivion? Sure thing!
                                 (cutesy voice, seeing Uni)
                             Aw! A baby unicorn! Hey, little
                             one. How ya doin?
                                 (grinning)
                             I'm gonna eat you last. Would you
                             like that? To be my dessert?
    
                   Bobby steps in front of Uni.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Beholder)
                             Leave her alone!
    
                   His club strikes a chunk of stone. It BOUNCES OFF, vibrating
                   in his hands.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Huh?
    
                   Hank goes to draw an arrow, nothing happens. Diana can't
                   extended her staff. Sheila throws her hood up and covers
                   Bobby with her cloak. They don't disappear. Presto waves his
                   hand above his hat, its glow is gone.
    
                   The EYES OF BEHOLDERS naturally create ANTI-MAGIC FIELDS
                   preventing any magic to exist within Their gaze.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (singing)
                             Oh, oh, OH! No magic... Ya, know!
                                 (then)
                             All right! Y'all pieces of crap 
                             gonna stand around all day lookin'
                             stupid, or are we gonna do this
                             thing?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to all)
                             Run!
    
                   The children scatter as a RAY from one of the Beholder's eye
                   stalks strikes the chunk of stone in front of Uni. It
                   EXPLODES in a shower of debris. 
    
                   The children take cover behind broken columns, stone statues,
                   piles of rubble, anything they can. 
    
                   Diana is caught in the ray of another eyestalk. She's lifted
                   HIGH INTO THE AIR by an unseen force.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (singing)
                             Upside down! Girl, you turn me
                             inside-out and round and round!
    
                   Diana is let go and she falls. She catches herself on a
                   column and starts to climb up it. 
    
                   Hank tries to run behind the monster, ducking from cover to
                   cover, LAUNCHING ARROWS when he can. But, every arrow is
                   either frozen in mid-air by a magic ray, or DISPELLED as the
                   beholder glances at them. An EYE STALK finally catches Hank
                   in a FEAR RAY.  
    
                                       BEHOLDER (CONT'D)
                                 (grandiose)
                             There is nothing to fear, but fear
                             itself!
    
                   Hank suddenly becomes absolutely TERRIFIED and cowers in a
                   corner, SHAKING.
    
                   The large eye locks onto Sheila as she runs beside Bobby. Her
                   hood is still up, but she's visible.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, I got his attention! Run! 
    
                   Sheila stops and changes direction. The large eye follows
                   her.
    
                   Bobby ducks behind a broken statue of a large animal. He
                   swings his club into it with a SMACK, sending the statue
                   HURDLING toward the beholder.
    
                   An EYE STALK looks at it and catches it in mid-air,
                   levitating it straight UP, toward Diana, who is running along
                   the COLUMN above. Diana tries to dodge it, but hits her arm
                   and she trips and FALLS. She scrambles to cling to the pillar
                   and finally catches herself before she goes over the edge.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (mimicking Mohamed Ali)
                             I'm the greatest fighter... of all
                             time!
    
                   The Beholder turns from Sheila to Presto, who is running for
                   cover. It let's an eyestalk take over Sheila's WILL. Caught
                   in a RAY OF CHARM Sheila smiles at the beholder and BLUSHES.
                   Another eye stalk WINKS at her.
    
                                       BEHOLDER (CONT'D)
                                 (singing)
                             Love is in the air, everywhere I
                             look around.
    
                   An eyestalk is about to fire a beam at Presto, when the
                   beholder SCREAMS IN AGONY. Uni has snuck under it and SLICED
                   OPEN its belly with her horn. The monster zooms back and
                   catches Uni in a RAY. In a moment her flesh turns to STONE,
                   freezing her forever in a desperate run.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (horrified)
                             Uni!
    
                   The animal statue that was flung into the air now PLUMMETS to
                   the ground above Eric. At the last possible moment he SHIELDS
                   HIMSELF. The statue CRACKS in half, but the force knocks Eric
                   UNCONSCIOUS.
    
                   Bobby runs toward the Beholder, club overhead, but a SLEEP
                   RAY catches him and he slows, YAWNS, then falls asleep and
                   collapses in a heap.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (singing)
                             Hush little baby, don't you cry.
                             Daddy's gonna kill all your friends
                             tonight.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Beholder, smiling)
                             You're so good with children! I
                             know we just met, but what are you
                             doing after this?
    
                   Diana lands in between eyestalks atop of the Beholder,
                   plunging her staff into it's skull. It SCREAMS and throws off
                   Diana. She lands beside Eric with a HARD GRUNT.
    
                   Presto, hiding behind a boulder, begins to conjure.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hat of wonder I don't wanna die!
                             Gimme someth-
    
                   A LEVITATION RAY catches the edge of Presto's robe and DRAGS
                   him out in the open, five feet off the ground The large eye
                   gazes at him.
    
                                       BEHODLER
                                 (singing)
                             Because I'm all about that mage,
                             'bout that mage, no trouble!
    
                   Diana rouses Eric. He looks up at her, suddenly GRABS her and
                   ROLLS HER out of the way as a STREAM OF FIRE scorches the
                   ground beside them.
    
                   Eric sees Presto dangling in the air and tosses his shield in
                   front of him. It breaks the gaze of the eyestalk and Presto
                   falls to the ground. Eric's shield lands beside him.
    
                   Hank shakes off the FEAR and steps out and fires a BLADE
                   ARROW which SLICES off THREE EYESTALKS. It REELS IN AGONY,
                   then quickly turns to Hank. He rushes to Sheila, who is
                   leaning on a boulder, her head on her hands gazing at the
                   Beholder, doe-eyed. 
    
                   Presto kicks Eric's shield, it slides across the ground back
                   to him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (seeing Bobby)
                             Bobby! Wake up!
    
                   He runs to him and drags him to cover.
    
                   A ICE RAY bursts from an eyestalk and covers the ground in
                   front of Hank in a sheet of ICE. Hank slips and slides to
                   Sheila colliding with her. She tumbles to the ground on top
                   of him. They come to rest. Hank looks into Sheila's eyes.  
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm spoken for, thank you very
                             much! You had your chance with me!
    
                                       HANK
                             I did?
    
                   Presto finally rouses Bobby awake, then goes back to
                   conjuring. The Beholder has lost a lot of blood. It's slower
                   now. Weak. It turns to Diana and Eric.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (singing)
                             Bye, bye, Miss American pie. Drove
                             my Chevy to the...
    
                   CRASH! Eric has bashed his shield into a statue of a goblin.
                   It heads straight for the Beholder, but SHATTERS TO BITS in
                   mid-air. 
    
                   Eric and Diana run for cover.
    
                   Sheila stands up in a HUFF. Hank tries to pull her back down.
                   She yanks away.
    
                                       HANK
                             Snap out of it!
    
                   Desperate, he SLAPS her across the face. She holds her face,
                   AGHAST. The slap grabs the Beholder's attention.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Beholder)
                             Are you gonna let him do that to
                             me?
    
                   Bobby sits up and looks around. Presto waves his hand over
                   his hat. It GlOWS.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Gimme something to def-
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Where's Uni?
                                 (yelling)
                             U-
    
                   Presto stops conjuring and quickly throws his hand over
                   Bobby's mouth. Bobby notices the stone body of Uni now. Her
                   body in mid-run, frozen. TEARS WELL UP IN HIS EYES. 
    
                   Hank pulls on Sheila, but she waves to the Beholder,
                   blushing.
    
                   Hank ducks down and pulls back an ARROW, just far enough back
                   from the bow that he can grab it with his bare hand.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (to Sheila, Bogart
                                  impression)
                             Here's lookin' at you kid.
    
                   Bobby's grief turns to ANGER. He breaks free from Presto,
                   grabs his club and makes a mad dash toward the Beholder. 
    
                   Sheila sees him, and the spell she under begins to fade
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby? Bobby, no!
    
                   The Beholder turns it's large eye to Bobby. 
    
                   Hank springs up and fires a ROPE ARROW at the Beholder. It
                   turns and looks at it. The arrow VANISHES in its anti-magic
                   gaze, but directly behind it is MEDIUM SIZE CHUNK OF STONE. 
    
                   The monster has no time to react. The stone PLUNGES into its
                   eye, SPOUTING BLOOD AND PUSS. The Beholder SCREECHES in
                   agony.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Magic hat, protect my friends and
                             give me something to make this end!  
    
                   A large multi-colored BEACH BALL shoots from his hat and
                   bounces toward the Beholder. One of its remaining eyestalks
                   sees it. The Beholder GASPS.
    
                                       BEHOLDER
                                 (Highlander, angry)
                             Their can be only one!
    
                   A STREAM OF FLAME shoots from the eye stalk and onto the
                   beach ball. It POPS.
    
                   Bobby reaches the monster and SMACKS his club into the its
                   body sending it sailing against a statue of a warrior holding
                   a spear. It IMPALES its body in a SPURT OF BLOOD.
    
                   Diana and Eric charge the monster. Eric finds his sword and
                   charges the beholder. 
    
                   Its eyestalk launches an ICE RAY at him. He blocks it with
                   his shield it FREEZES the air in front of him. Eric slides
                   under it before it drops. He jumps up and slice off the
                   eyestalk. Then, another.
    
                   Eric grabs the last one with his hand. A ray ERUPTS from it,
                   but he ducks it, then SLICES IT OFF.
    
                   Sheila runs to Bobby. Hank joins Eric at the Beholder stuck
                   on the spear. It is completely blind now. No more eyestalks.
                   It COUGHS UP BLOOD as it speaks one last time. 
    
                                       BEHOLDER (CONT'D)
                             To die... perchance to-
    
                   Eric PLUNGES his sword in the Beholder's tongue. He presses
                   the hilt with his shield while holding it in place. He GRUNTS
                   and SLICES OFF THE MONSTER'S TONGUE. Devil in his eyes he
                   proceeds to angrily plunge his sword into monster over and
                   over again. Hank gives him room. 
    
                   As they all watch Eric lay into the dead monster, Bobby
                   breaks free from Sheila's hug and runs to throw his arms
                   around Uni's stone body. He hangs on it, WEEPING.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             I'm sorry, Uni!
    
                   He wipes his tears, then remembers the canteen hanging on his
                   belt. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Wait a second... I got it, Uni!
                             I'll heal you!
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I can heal her!
    
                   He grabs the canteen and YANKS the cork out.
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I got it! I can rub this on her and-
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
                   He looks at his sister. Her face ASHEN. He looks to the
                   others. 
    
                   They're gathered around a statue. It takes a second for him
                   to recognize the statue as Diana. 
    
                   She has been TURNED TO STONE. Her face frozen in
                   DETERMINATION, her staff ready to attack.
    
                   Eric stands looking into her eyes, HEART BROKEN.
    
                   Bobby's is DEVASTATED, his own heart TORN IN TWO.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    



	6. A Friend is a Friend

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 6  
"A Friend is a Friend"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CATHEDRAL - FALLEN FORTRESS
    
                   We pick up the moment we left off. The beholder lay dead, its
                   tongue cut out by Eric. Diana and Uni have been turned to
                   stone. Bobby hangs on Uni's stone body. The others are
                   gathered around Diana.
    
                   Bobby has the canteen of Basilisk blood open and ready, but
                   seeing Diana, he's torn. Tears streaming down his face.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wait! I-
    
                   He looks from Diana to Uni, then back again. He knows what
                   must be done, but doesn't want to do it.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             But...
    
                   Sheila slowly walks to Bobby, and gently clasps the canteen.
                   Bobby hesitates for a moment. BLUBBERING.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (pleads)
                             Maybe there's enough to...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             There isn't.
    
                   Bobby doesn't let go of the canteen. Eric marches over to
                   them and SNATCHES THE CANTEEN AWAY FROM BOBBY.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry, to Bobby)
                             You're really gonna choose a dumb
                             animal over Diana?
    
                   Eric marches back to Diana.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Shut your stupid mouth!
    
                   He WEEPS, clinging to Uni.
    
                   Eric begins pouring the GREEN BLOOD from the canteen onto
                   Diana. The others watch as Eric smears it over her entire
                   body.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (head bowed)
                             I should've been faster.
    
                                       HANK
                             We all should've.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             We- we can carry her!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm sorry, Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (blubbering)
                             She's not a dumb animal, she's one
                             of us! She's our friend!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I know. But, she died trying to
                             save us.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She's not dead! She's... she's...
                             There's gotta be a way to save her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We'll try, but...
    
                   This is cold comfort, but he wipes his tears and tries to be
                   strong.
    
                   Eric stands back, his hands are caked in green. Diana's stone
                   body completely covered in BASILISK BLOOD.
    
                   They wait.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Dekion better be right.
    
                   A CRACKLING sound reverberates in the room. Diana moves her
                   arm. Eric SIGHS relief. 
    
                   As the blood works its magic on her body is slowly turned
                   back to flesh.
    
                   Her eyes BLINK. She lets out a GROAN. Her body goes limp and
                   COLLAPSES, but Eric is there to catch her.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What happened?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I almost lost you.
    
                   Eric wipes the green from her eyes. She looks into his. A
                   moment passes before Eric looks away. He helps her to her
                   feet. She begins wiping the blood from her clothing and
                   notices Uni. Bobby is crying beside her. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Oh, no.
    
                   She walks to him, hugging Sheila on the way.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Bobby... I'm sorry.
    
                   He doesn't respond for a moment. Then, without looking up
                   gives her a BIG HUG.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm gonna come back for her.
    
                   Diana looks at Sheila. Sheila can only SIGH.
    
                                       HANK
                             Let's keep moving.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hold on a second.
    
                   He walks around picking up a COUPLE OF EYESTALKS from the
                   ground and securing them in his belt.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             What are you doing?
    
                   Eric doesn't respond. Hank sighs.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (aside, to Presto)
                             Trophies.
    
                   All exchange looks of concern, but say nothing. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That looks like a way out!
    
                   Sheila points to what appears to be a cave on the opposite
                   wall. She walks to it.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Be careful.
    
                   Its large enough for someone to walk through, but is overrun
                   with DARK RED VINES, each lined with nodules. As she gets
                   closer she's STARTLED when the nodules each SNAP OPEN
                   REVEALING AN EYE. 
    
                   They look at Sheila for a second before FIRE erupts from tiny
                   pores on the vines, ENGULFING THE CAVE IN FLAMES! They all
                   jump back. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Okay, let's not go that way!
    
                   Hank looks around.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (pointing)
                             There!
    
                   A LARGE STAIRCASE which lay on its side, runs from the wall
                   on their left across the room and ending with a large OAK
                   DOOR in the middle of the right wall.
    
                   Hank climbs up onto the side of the staircase. The others
                   follow suit, helping each other. Bobby is silent as he
                   periodically glances back at Uni's stone body below.
    
    
    
                   SIDE OF STAIRCASE
    
                   Hank begins walking to the door. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Wait. How do we know that's really
                             the way out?
    
                                       HANK
                             It's obvious.
    
                                       DIANA
                             The obvious way isn't always the
                             right way.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It could be a trap. ...best place
                             for one.
    
                   Diana notices a pile of stones and a large crack in the wall
                   beside them. She investigates, and sees a room on the other
                   side of the wall.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Wait a second... Look!
    
                   The others stop and turn to see Diana using her staff to pry
                   the remaining stones loose.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Careful! That could be a trap, too.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             No one puts a trap where no one can
                             get to it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             The magician's got a point.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We should at least see what's
                             behind the door.
    
                                       HANK
                             I agree.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Of course you do.
    
                                       HANK
                             What does that mean?
    
                                       ERIC
                             You always play it safe.
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm trying to keep you all safe! 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (prying the stones)
                             It's not up to you, Hank.
    
                   More stones fall away revealing SECRET PASSAGE. Presto pokes
                   his head in.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (in passage)
                             Guys! The passage goes straight up!
                                 (pulling his head out)
                             Can't go this way anyway.
    
                   Diana pokes her head in, then back out.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I can do it!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What?
    
                                       ERIC
                             How?
    
                   Diana crawls inside. Eric and Presto follow her in.
    
                                       HANK
                             Wait a second!
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET PASSAGE
    
                   The room is big enough for all six of them to stand in, but
                   not comfortably. They stare up, the passage rises about forty
                   feet up then turns at a right angle.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Same principal as the Salmon Ladder
                             challenge. But, I have an
                             advantage.
    
                   Hank climbs inside. He pulls back an energy arrow and lets
                   its GLOW light the passageway for Diana.
    
                   She raises her staff and extends it, locking it into place
                   between the walls like the RUNG of a ladder. She hangs on it,
                   SWINGS her weight up and in a split second retracts the staff
                   then extends it again, locking it further up. She repeats
                   this and begins ascending the passageway.
    
                                       HANK
                             I still don't like this.
    
    
    
                   OUTSIDE THE PASSAGE
    
                   Sheila finds Bobby sitting on the ground staring down at Uni.
                   She kneels beside him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm sorry, bro.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We're coming back.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (sighing)
                             If we can, we will.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Promise me!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I promise.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET PASSAGE
    
                   Diana has reached the top.
    
                                       HANK
                             What do you see?
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                                 (calling down)
                             A hallway, and a lever.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Lever?
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Wait... What is that?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What's what?
    
                   A LOW GROWL sends shivers up their spines.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Diana?
    
                   SOUNDS OF FIGHTING follow several GRUNTS from Diana.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Diana!
    
                   Sheila and Bobby run into the passageway.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             There's something up there with
                             her!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm coming!
    
                                       HANK
                             Diana hold on!
    
                   Eric tries to climb the walls, but he slips.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto, do something!
    
                   Presto yanks hat off his head and waves his hand over it, but
                   a sudden sound of STONE GRINDING ON STONE startles him.
                   They all turn to see a stone slab quickly slide horizontally
                   over the passage entrance, SEALING THEM INSIDE WITH A THUD.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We're trapped!
    
                   The sounds of fighting grow more intense. Hank fires an arrow
                   up the passage. It EXPLODES IN A FLASH OF LIGHT and shattered
                   stone. He and Eric back away as the DEBRIS rains down. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Presto! Hurry!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             We need something... I don't know
                             what, just gimme something to get
                             us up!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hold on, Diana! We're coming!
    
                   Presto plunges his hand in his hat. What he feels startles
                   him and he drops the hat on the ground. WATER GUSHES FROM IT
                   like a hose.
    
                   The sound of running water pulls Eric and Hank's attention
                   away. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             What is that?
    
                   Presto tries to pick up his hat. It's too heavy. He tries to
                   stop the water flow, but its too strong now. The water begins
                   fills the room exponentially fast.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             I meant a ladder, you idiot!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I can't swim!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Me either!
    
                   The water level is up to their waist now.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What do we do?
    
                                       HANK
                             Float!
    
                   The water rises extremely fast sending them up the passage.
                   Eric raises his shield creating a FORCE FIELD above them as
                   they rush to the top
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What are you doing? We'll drown!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (deactivating shield)
                             I don't know!
    
                   As they reach the top the water sloshes them over the bend
                   and they see Diana beside a tall PURPLED SKIN HUMANOID
                   MONSTER. Its long arm CHOKING DIANA. It turns its flat face
                   toward the wall of water rushing toward it and GROWLS
                   FIERCELY.
    
                   Hank lets an arrow fly. It tears into the flesh on the
                   CHOKER'S ARM, freeing Diana from its grip. Her body falls
                   limp into the water. Eric grabs hold of her body as he passes
                   by.
    
                   The monster climbs up the wall avoiding the water, but it
                   swings its good arm out to SNATCH UP SHEILA.
    
                   Hank fires a ROPE ARROW which wraps around the monster's
                   wrist and pulls him off the wall. It narrowly misses Bobby
                   and it and Sheila SPLASH into the water behind Bobby. Hank
                   cringes. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (flailing)
                             Agh!
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't know!
    
                   Eric struggles to keep Diana's head above water. He notices
                   the passageway DEAD ENDS ahead.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hank! Hank!
    
                   Hank sees the dead end and fires THREE ENERGY ARROWS at once 
                   at the wall. It EXPLODES it in a shower of rubble exposing a
                   large room behind it.
    
                                       HANK
                             Hang on!
    
    
    
                   INT. STONE ROTUNDA
    
                   The water rushes into a large rotunda lined with wooden
                   doors. The room becomes a rectangular pool as it fills with
                   water. Each of the children GUSH OUT of the passage in a
                   waterfall of bodies and SPLASH DOWN.
    
                   When they surface it's CHAOS! They've lost track of the
                   monster.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Where is it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I can't see it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             There it is!
    
                   The CHOKER climbs out of the water scaling one of the doors.
                   Hank fires an arrow, but misses.
    
                   Keeping their heads above water Eric tries to rouse Diana as
                   he cradles her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Wake up! Come on, wake up!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (searching)
                             Bobby?
    
                   Bobby pops out of the water with club raised and smashes the
                   foot of the monster AND the wooden door behind it. BLOOD
                   FLIES, WOOD SPLINTERS. The monster SHRIEKS in agony and
                   crawls further up until it's directly above them.
    
                   Sheila swims to Bobby.
    
                   The shriek has woke Diana. She flails for a second.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's happening?
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's okay! I got you. But, we're
                             about to die.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Again?
                                 (seeing the Choker above
                                  them)
                             My staff!
    
                   Eric holds it up in his other hand. She grabs it and quickly
                   surveys the environment.
    
                   Hank has an arrow ready to fly.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Wait! Don't shoot, it'll fall in
                             the water again!
    
                                       HANK
                             I know!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We're sitting ducks!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, ducks in a giant bathtub!
    
                   The monster begins to crawl down to Presto.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Presto!
    
                   Eric lunges for Presto shielding him with a FORCE FIELD as
                   the creature takes a swipe at him. Its hand bounces off the
                   shield with a WACK.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to herself)
                             Bathtub.
                                 (shouting)
                             Everyone hold onto something! Hank,
                             shoot it down!
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Whoa! Wait a second!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Trust me!
    
                   Diana takes a deep breath and DIVES!
    
    
    
                   BOTTOM OF POOL
    
                   Diana dives down to the door directly beneath them. She tries
                   the doorknob. Locked. She strikes the door over and over with
                   her staff, then JAMS her staff into the doorjamb and pry with
                   all her strength.
    
    
    
                   ROTUNDA
    
                                       HANK
                             What is she doing?
    
                   Eric shrugs. Sheila and Bobby swim to the nearest archway. 
    
                   A sudden THUD emanates from below and the water level DROPS
                   suddenly.
    
                   The Choker SCREECHES at them, but it is cut short by a ROPE
                   ARROW wrapping itself around its throat. It grabs its neck,
                   unable to breathe. At the other end of the rope, Hank jumps
                   out swinging on it and pulling the monster off its perch.
                   Hank SPLASHES into the water, pulling the monster on top of
                   him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank!
    
                   Diana surfaces to see Hank and the Choker splashing violently
                   in the water as it rapidly drains into the room below.
    
                   Eric DIVES. 
    
    
    
                   BOTTOM OF POOL
    
                   Fighting against the current, Eric pulls Hank up out of the
                   room. 
    
    
    
                   IN ROTUNDA
    
                   The water level stops just above their ankles. Hank and Eric
                   GASP for air.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric, breathless)
                             Thanks!
    
                   The creature's arms flail as it tries to escape the room
                   below. Diana jumps on it. SHOVING ITS ARMS BACK INTO THE ROOM
                   with her staff.
    
                   Eric joins her and plunges his shield into the doorway
                   creating a seal around it. Eric puts all his weight against
                   his shield as the Choker struggles for air. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (effort)
                             Die! Die!
    
                   A purple arm manages to work around his shield and CLUTCHES
                   wildly at the air. The face of the Nameless One FLASHES IN
                   ERIC'S MIND. He draws his sword and SLICES OFF the Chokers
                   arm in one swoop. It writhes in the water-filled room.
    
                   All watch, AGHAST. Soon the monster stops fighting and
                   drowns.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (devil in his eyes)
                             Die!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric! Eric, it's dead!
    
                   Eric backs off, out of breath. He looks at Diana confused for
                   a moment, then snaps out of it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, I know.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Good thinking.
                                 (to Presto)
                             You okay?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (disheveled)
                             I think so.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Thank you, Presto.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Yeah, thanks for almost drowning
                             us.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Leave him alone! It worked didn't
                             it?
    
                   Bobby breaks the momentary silence.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey, there's some sort of library
                             up here!
    
                   All look to see Bobby sitting on the arch of the door he had
                   smashed open.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Don't touch anything, we're coming.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I wasn't gonna! Geez!
    
                   Presto sees his hat floating on the water and grabs it. He
                   and the rest of the children splash over to Bobby and begin
                   climbing up beside him.
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   A medium sized room. It would be cozy if not for the smell.
                   Dimly lit by some glowing blue substance on the ceiling, and
                   the floor is covered in strange liquids, and the occasional
                   puddle. 
    
                   The children peek in and hold their noses in disgust.
    
                   Bookcases, desks, and various bottles lay broken on the
                   floor, which used to be the right wall before the fortress
                   fell. Various scrolls and books lay strewn about, most water
                   logged and illegible. Ripped TAPESTRIES still cling to the
                   walls.
    
                   A SMALL WOODEN BED of sorts hangs in the middle of the left
                   wall. Its straw bedding in a pile beneath it.
    
                   RATS SCURRY ABOUT as the children break the rest of the
                   wooden door to gain entry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whoa, a library!
    
                                       ERIC
                             This place is disgusting! Are those
                             potions? ...all mixed together?
                             This is not a safe place, guys.
    
                                       HANK
                             I agree. Let's hurry. We might be
                             able to find something in here to
                             help us locate the treasure.
    
                                       DIANA
                             And, then we'll move on to another
                             room.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Can't wait.
    
                   Sheila notices a DAGGER laying at her feet and picks it up.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Well, I found a dagger.
    
                   Eric looks at it and SCOFFS.
    
                   Presto flips through pages of a water-logged book, then
                   tosses it aside, disappointed.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We can't read any of this!
    
                   A corner of one of the tapestries has fallen covering most of
                   it, but what part of the image that is showing catches
                   Diana's eye. It looks eerily familiar. She walks to it and
                   pulls up the corner revealing the image, and GASPS!
    
                                       HANK
                             What is it?
    
                   Diana turns to Hank in disbelief.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (mortified)
                             It's us.
    
                                       ALL
                             What?
    
                   They join her at the tapestry, and stare in disbelief at the
                   picture of six people. Six adventures, a Cavalier, a Ranger,
                   a Barbarian, a Magician, a Thief, and an Acrobat. Their faces
                   aren't defined, but all holding their respective weapons.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It is us!
    
                                       HANK
                             Can't be us.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry)
                             I told you! Dungeon Master planned
                             all this!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We don't know that for sure.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Pretty obvious! Dungeon Master
                             brought us here! On purpose to find
                             his treasure for him. Who knows how
                             many times he's sent people on the
                             exact same quest.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Our weapons belonged to someone
                             else?
    
                                       DIANA
                             If that's true, it begs the
                             question... What happened to them?
    
                                       ERIC
                             When I get out of here I'm gonna
                             kill him! I mean, I'm gonna make
                             him send us home and then I'm gonna
                             kill him!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused)
                             How would that work?
    
                   In a fit of rage Eric RIPS THE TAPESTRY FROM THE WALL
                   revealing a frightening sight.
    
                   A SECRET CAVE, similar to the Cave of Eyes Sheila found in
                   the Cathedral. Its red vines clinging to the entrance. The
                   eye-nodules SNAP OPEN and look directly at Eric. But, his
                   back is turned to them. 
    
                   Sheila springs into action and shoves Eric clear as FLAMES
                   erupt from the cave. She hunches over instinctively as the
                   flames LAP the back of her cloak. 
    
                   The rest rush to save her, but are astonished when the flames
                   die down and Sheila and her cloak are unscathed.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoa!
    
                                       HANK AND BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Are you okay?
    
                   Sheila stands and gets as far away from the cave as possible.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah! Guess my cloak is fire-proof,
                             huh? Not heat-proof, but fire
                             proof.
    
                   Bobby hugs her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             She just saved your life, Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                             So? We save each other's lives all
                             the time.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Thank her, you moron!
    
                   Something prevents Eric from saying the words.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're welcome.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (begrudgingly)
                             Thanks.
    
                                       HANK
                             Look! The other side of the
                             tapestry!
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's a map!
    
                   All examine it. Its a MAP OF THE FORTRESS itself. But, it's
                   incomplete, a large piece torn off.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pointing to map)
                             This eye right here indicates that
                             cave of eyes right here. The same
                             one I found in the cathedral. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Looks like the way forward is
                             missing!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Well, let's look for it!
    
                   All begin to search the room.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hey! Scrolls!
    
                   He tosses the ones that are illegible and finds THREE SCROLLS
                   on an overturned table. Presto takes a scroll tied with a
                   LEATHER STRAP. All gather around him as he unfurls it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (dejected)
                             Oh, man.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the crap kind language is
                             that?
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's R'lyehian.
    
                   All look to see Eric staring at the scroll as if in a trance.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             How do you know that?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (snapping out if it)
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hold on... I think I can actually
                             read this!
    
                   The strange language awakens a memory in Sheila. When Dekion
                   cast the spell on her, this is one of the thousands of
                   languages which flashed in her mind.
    
                                       HANK
                             How is that possi-
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (interrupting)
                             Sh! I'm reading.
    
                   All give each other a strange look.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Something about stone. And
                             summoning...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (trance)
                             ... an unwilling spirit from the
                             elemental plane. It's a Golem
                             Scroll.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (completely confused)
                             What is happening right now?
    
                   Presto grabs a second scroll, this one tied with GREY CLOTH.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What does this one say?
    
                   He unfurls it and Sheila begins reading.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Petrification... Life force... This
                             one restores a petrified creature
                             to normal.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Like stone? Uni's stone! You can
                             use this on her!
    
                   Hank and Sheila look at each other.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Right?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yes.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (softly)
                             Bobby-
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             No!
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You promised! You promised me that
                             if there was a way we'd go back for
                             her!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, even if we did. I'm not sure
                             it'll work.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It'll work! Eric said so! Right,
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC
                             If you mispronounce a word or break
                             your concentration it won't work.
                             You get one shot.
    
                   He turns to look out into the rotunda.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby, I don't think-
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             This is bullcrap, yo! If it was
                             Diana back there, frozen, we'd go!
                                 (tears welling up)
                             Uni's our friend! She risked her
                             life to save ours... more than
                             once! Isn't that worth anything?
                             What ever happened to being brave,
                             huh?
    
                   This strikes a cord in Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You're right.
                                 (deep breath)
                             I'll go.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             No. We need to stay together.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             I know, but one of us is missing.
                             Bobby's right. That little animal
                             would go back for anyone of us and
                             you know it. And, we're not even
                             gonna try to go back for her?
    
                   She walks to the Cave of Eyes. She steps close enough for the
                   eyes to open and look at her, then stops.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Wait, you can't go alone!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Have to. I'm the only one who can.
    
                                       HANK
                             No way. It's too dangerous for a-
    
                                       SHEILA
                             For what? A girl?
    
                                       HANK
                             Didn't say that.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think she's proved herself, Hank.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Presto)
                             I never had to prove myself to
                             anybody!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Yeah, Presto, anyone who's seen her
                             Facebook profile knows that.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             You should talk, Richie Rich! You
                             really think anyone cares about
                             your pool parties or what kind of
                             rims your gonna put on your sports
                             car... when your father finally
                             gives you one, that is?
    
                   Eric gives her a dirty look.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I'm sorry, I said that to you.
                                 (to all)
                             But, listen, you guys! We're not
                             those people anymore!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             My sister may be a girl but she's
                             the bravest person in the whole
                             world!
                                 (looks to her, but doesn't
                                  see her)
                             Sis?
    
                   She's not in the room anymore.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Scrolls are gone!
    
                   Only now does Bobby fear for his sister's safety. He runs to
                   the cave.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (fearful, calling into it)
                             Wait!
                                 (whispering)
                             Wait.
    
                   A long silence. All grow solemn.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (shrugging off concern)
                             Let's start looking for the missing
                             piece of the map.
    
                   All reluctantly obey. Except Bobby, he stares into the cave.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             She'll be okay. She can do it.
    
    
    
                   INT. CAVE OF EYES
    
                   Sheila, invisible, carefully steps over, crouches under and
                   squeezes through the mesh of vines that pervade the entire
                   passage. She keeps one hand on her satchel of scrolls. She
                   almost loses her balance, but gets her footing.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to herself)
                             Phew. I probably should've thought
                             this through a little more.
    
                   She finally reaches the other end. Through it she can see the
                   cathedral.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to herself)
                             Yeah, this was stupid.
    
                   She notices Uni, still in the same spot, frozen in stone.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (under her breath)
                             I'm coming Uni.
    
                   She takes another careful step, when she notices the spot
                   where the dead Beholder should be. Its severed tongue and
                   eyestalks lay scattered about, but monster itself is GONE!
    
                   Startled, she steps backward and onto a red vine. All the
                   eyes pop open and look around wildly, then FLAMES ERUPT.
                   Sheila crouches to cover her face, but as she does one of the
                   scrolls falls from her satchel. It's the Stone to Flesh
                   Scroll, tied with the LEATHER STRAP. 
    
                   In a split second she sees it, tries to grab it, but the fire
                   has already consumed half of it. She immediately leaps clear
                   of the cave.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATHEDRAL
    
                   Sheila sits there CRESTFALLEN watching her chance to save Uni
                   go up in flames. She remembers the Beholder's body is gone
                   and jumps to her feet. She searches the vast room for any
                   suspicious movement as she carefully tiptoes to Uni.
    
                   She throws her arms around her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (whispering)
                             I'm so sorry, girl.
    
                   In her satchel the two remaining scrolls stick out, her eyes
                   fall on them. Her grief turns to hope as she gets an idea.
    
                   She sits back and removes the scroll tied with the GREY
                   CLOTH.
    
                   She SIGHS and look at Uni. In the distance, some movement
                   catches her eye, then terrifies her.
    
                   The giant body of the Beholder, slowly floats out from behind
                   a pile of rubble. Its flesh has all but ROTTED off and it
                   clings to its massive skull like cobwebs. Its eyestalks are
                   gone, and its large eye GLOWS A FAINT RED, but is mutilated
                   in its socket, rendering it blind.
    
                   Sheila slowly lifts her hood up and VANISHES. She pushes
                   through the fear and unwraps the grey cloth and unfurls the
                   GOLEM SCROLL.
    
                   She takes a takes a second to gather herself, then devotes
                   all her attention to the reading scroll as the ZOMBIE
                   BEHOLDER floats around aimlessly in the distance. 
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   Hank and Presto overturn furniture and toss aside strange
                   objects in search for the missing piece of the tapestry map.
    
                   Bobby sits staring at the Cave of Eyes, waiting. Hank notices
                   him, but ignores him.
    
                   Diana tries to divine the missing part of the map by turning
                   it sideways and retracing their steps. She notices Eric at
                   the door, leaning against the archway. She goes to him.
    
                   He stares out down into the rotunda. His eyes locked on the
                   door where he had drowned the Choker.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (anguished)
                             I've got a lot of... things in my
                             head. Some of them aren't good.
                                 (struggling)
                             What if I... hurt somebody?
    
                   Diana's never seen this side of Eric. No one has.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (softly)
                             It's the Nameless One. He's put
                             those things in your head. It's not
                             really you.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Isn't it?
                                 (turning to her, afraid)
                             I think I'm losing my mind.
    
                   She puts a hand on his shoulder.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You'll still have us.
    
                   They lock eyes.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATHEDRAL
    
                   Sheila, still invisible, is halfway through her reading of
                   the scroll. Her voice shakes as she struggles to keep her
                   eyes and attention on the spell, and not the enormous zombie
                   wandering around somewhere in the room.
    
                   She gets a boost of confidence as she sees, through the
                   translucent material of her hood, tiny strands of light
                   descending on Uni. IT'S WORKING!
    
                   Her hopes are dashed as she hears a LOW GUTTURAL MOAN echo in
                   the vastness of the room. Then, a horrifying sight threatens
                   to take her breath away. 
    
                   The zombie floats into view before her. It turns its horrid
                   face to her and MOANS again, revealing its large mutilated
                   tongue behind RAZOR TEETH.
    
                   Her eyes flit back to the last two words on the scroll. As
                   she SPEAKS them the words vanish and the scroll turns to dust
                   in her hands.
    
                   Uni is still stone, motionless. Sheila backs away, once again
                   crestfallen. 
    
                   THE ZOMBIE RUSHES HER!
    
                   She holds her hood up and JUMPS CLEAR as the zombie BASHES
                   the wall where she stood. Debris pelts her cloak. She gets to
                   her feet and runs toward the Cave of Eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to herself, grief
                                  stricken)
                             I'm sorry, Uni!
    
                   A LOUD MOAN behind her! 
    
                   She DROPS TO THE GROUND as the body of the zombie sails over
                   her and slams into the cave entrance. It EXPLODES in a shower
                   of rocks and flames. It caves in, making passage impossible. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             No!
    
                   The monster turns in her direction. Its FLESH ON FIRE!
    
                   Sheila bursts into a run toward the fallen staircase. The
                   Zombie Beholder follows her, gaining on her.
    
                   She VAULTS over a chunk of pillar and ZIGZAGS. The monster
                   bashes the corner of it, causing its body to spin around,
                   throwing off chunks of its still burning flesh.
    
                   Sheila starts climbing the staircase as the zombie reorients
                   itself. She reaches the top and makes a mad dash toward the
                   OAK DOOR, but being horizontal she'll have to lower herself
                   from the side of the staircase down to the door.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to herself)
                             How am I gonna do this?
    
                   The large sideways door lay just above it's crumbled pile of
                   stairs. Sheila jumps down in front of it as the flaming body
                   of the zombie rises up behind her. 
    
                   The door is LOCKED!
    
                   She glances back as the zombie. It RUSHES AT HER!
    
                   She DROPS! The zombie collides with the door in a tremendous
                   CRASH. Chunks of wood fly in all directions. Its body is
                   wedged in the doorway for a moment, it pulls itself out
                   tearing off more of its smoldering flesh. 
    
                   Sheila has no time to get to her feet before the monster's
                   large JAWS ARE ON TOP OF HER. 
    
                   She covers her head. But, the jaws are stayed by something.
                   She looks up and sees UNI STANDING IN ITS MOUTH, her stone
                   legs and horn holding strong against the POWERFUL JAWS.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (bewildered)
                             Uni?
    
                   The monster shakes back and forth wildly, trying to throw Uni
                   out. Sheila crawls back as Uni LEAPS OUT! The jaws SNAP SHUT. 
    
                   Uni runs to Sheila, stops, glances back at the zombie coming
                   at her again and then kicks her hind legs into the jaw of the
                   monster. 
    
                   A BONE BREAKING CRACK! 
    
                   Her stone legs SHATTER the jaw to pieces. The force sends the
                   monster back and over the edge of the staircase. 
    
                   Sheila throws her arms around Uni's neck and hugs her so
                   tight Uni wonders why she's not choking her.
    
                   Uni tries to pull Sheila's hood up for her.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             No, Uni.. Doesn't matter. It still
                             knows where I am!
    
                   Sheila looks up to the broken main door.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (urgent)
                             C'mon!
    
                   She leads Uni up and into the doorway.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALL
    
                   A short hall dropping down into a large room. The walls on
                   either side and the floor are covered in grids of stone. 
    
                   TINY HOLES, and deep CHANNELS in the stone. The entrance to
                   another hall in the middle of the opposite wall is the only
                   way out.
    
                   Sheila stops at the edge of the hall. She notices a SMALL
                   PLAQUE on the wall beside her. It has a message written on it
                   in a strange language. She feels Uni nudge her, tearing her
                   attention from it.
    
                   The zombie rises up again before them. Pieces of its jaw
                   dangle under its skull, leaving only its top row of SHARP
                   TEETH.
    
                   Sheila throws herself against the wall as the zombie rushes 
                   them both. Its body hits Uni sending her flying into the
                   MYSTERIOUS ROOM. It brushes against Sheila and she's swept
                   her over the edge as well, but she's caught hold of a jagged
                   stone and is hanging on for life.
    
    
    
                   INT. MYSTERIOUS ROOM
    
                   As soon as Uni and the zombie enter the room, LARGE SPIKES
                   JET OUT from the holes in walls, IMPALING the zombie skull.
                   In the next moment, ACID sprays out of the tip of the spikes.
    
                   Sheila looks over her shoulder and sees the remaining skin on
                   the giant skull melt away, followed by one last GUTTURAL MOAN
                   from the monster. 
    
                   In a moment the acid stops, the spikes retract, and the
                   Zombie Beholder's skull falls to pieces on the floor.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Uni?
    
                   Sheila looks down to see Uni standing looking up at her,
                   unscathed. She loses her grip and drops the ten feet to the
                   floor. As she does, she loses her footing and falls back
                   against the wall, but her foot lands over the one of the
                   holes. She pulls it back quickly.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Phew!
    
                   She notices Uni is standing over the holes, and she herself
                   is laying on one of them. No spikes. She gets to her feet. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Huh.
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   The others are all searching the room now for the missing
                   map. Bobby has pitched in, but still glances at the Cave of
                   Eyes.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Presto, can't you do something?
                             Like, conjure up a crystal ball?
                             Just so I can know if she's okay? 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't think so, Bobby.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hey, what's this?
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
    
                   All go to Diana, who is uncovering a large MIRROR. Its fame
                   is made of thick intertwined tree roots. The mirror itself
                   looks to be extremely old. 
    
                   As they tip it away from the wall, they reveal a ROTTING
                   SKELETON draped in the DARK BLUE ROBES OF A SORCERER. All
                   jump back.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (disgusted)
                             Agh! Geez!
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's just a skeleton, scared-cat.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh, yeah. Just a skeleton. Not like
                             they can rise from the ground and
                             try to kill us or anything.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You got a point.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Guess we found the librarian.
    
                                       HANK
                             Just to be on the safe side, let's
                             not touch that mirror, okay?
    
                   Diana lets go of it. All examine at it.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Probably shouldn't even be looking
                             at it.
    
                   Hank ushers Bobby away from it.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             But, its a just a mirror!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, like skeletons are just
                             skeletons.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Lets get back to work.
    
                                       HANK
                             Agreed.
    
    
    
                   INT. MYSTERIOUS ROOM
    
                   Sheila racks her brain to figure out a way across the room
                   without getting impaled. Uni turns to cross the room.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Wait! If we try to cross the room
                             we'll die! Well, I'll die. 
    
                   Only now does the gravity of what she's done to Uni sink in.
                   She stares at her stone body and realizes she can't speak. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Oh, Uni. What have I done to you? I
                             messed up. I'm sorry. This whole
                             place is messed up!
                                 (then)
                             Hold on... The plaque up there...
                             is on the wall, not the floor or
                             the ceiling. Right side up. It must
                             have been put here after the
                             fortress fell. But, why? 
    
                   Sheila cranes her head up to see the strange plaque in the
                   hall way above.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             It says... Walk as far as you
                             can... into the room to get out.
                                 (to Uni)
                             Does that sound too obvious to you?
    
                   Uni shrugs.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Must be a riddle, like the one
                             outside.
                                 (frustrated)
                             What would Diana do? Let's see...
                             She said, riddles usually have the
                             a key word in it. Walk? No.
                                 (repeating slowly)
                             Walk as far as you can into the
                             room. Well, we're safe on this side
                             obviously. But, not that side.
                             So...
                                 (more frustrated)
                             So, I can walk half way, but not
                             the whole way? Hold on!
                                 (to Uni)
                             Uni, you're a genius!
    
                   Uni cocks her head.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Walk as far as you can... Half way
                             into the room! ...to get out! If
                             there's two opposite doors, I can
                             only walk halfway into a room!
                             After that, I'm walking out of the
                             room!
                                 (to Uni)
                             Stay here girl.
    
                   Uni shakes her head NO.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             I said stay!
    
                   Uni reluctantly sits. Sheila positions herself directly
                   opposite the far hallway, in the center of the room and takes
                   a deep breath before slowly walking.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to herself)
                             Here goes everything.
    
                   She walks steadily, but gingerly out into the middle of the
                   room, eyeing the holes in the ground, for any change. She
                   COUNTS the row of holes, checking how far she's come and how
                   far she needs to go. When the distance look equal she stops.
                   She now stands dead center in the middle of the room and
                   waits. The tiny holes directly beneath her. 
    
                   Nothing.
    
                   Just when her fear is about to get the best of her a CLANG
                   echoes somewhere outside the room. The stone piece she's
                   standing on sinks a couple inches. The holes in it are now
                   filled in. She holds her breath. In a split second, all the
                   walls sink in, filling all the holes. She exhales and dares
                   to take another step, then another. She smiles as she
                   continues walking to the other side of the room.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             I did it! Uni! C'mon!
    
                   Uni bursts into a happy gallop toward Sheila. But, as the
                   unicorn gets almost to the far wall the room RESETS.
                   The walls CLANG back into place and SPIKES jet out of the
                   walls and floor. A spike catches Uni's hind leg causing her
                   to TRIP! 
    
                   She almost slides into Sheila, but regains her footing.
                   Angry, Uni turns back to the spikes and kicks one of them.
                   The acid sprays on her foot but seemingly has no effect on
                   her stone flesh.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Really?
    
                   The spikes retract and they are both safe. Sheila hugs Uni.
                   Then turns to the task at hand, getting to the hallway ten
                   feet above them her. 
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   The others continue to search the library, becoming more
                   frustrated.
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's not here! We just keep looking
                             through the same junk!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think Eric's right.
    
                   Hank's frustration gets the best of him. He throws the wooden
                   mug he's holding across the room.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (angry)
                             Great!
    
                   He turns his back to the group and HUFFS. In the OLD MIRROR
                   half draped in cloth he catches Bobby's reflection. He's
                   standing close to the Cave of Eyes. 
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (scolding)
                             Bobby, get away from that cave!
    
                                       BOBBY 
                             I'm not near the cave.
    
                   Bobby's voice came from another part of the room. Hank turns
                   to the cave. No Bobby. He looks to see Bobby standing beside
                   the door. He looks back at the mirror and SHIVERS RUN DOWN
                   HIS SPINE.
    
                   In the mirror Bobby is standing in front of the cave. Hank
                   goes pale. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (cautious)
                             Guys, step away from the mirror.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why?
    
                   All look at it. CHILLS wash over them and they step back.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What the?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (double take)
                             That's not supposed to happen!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Is that really me?
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't know what it is.
    
                                       DIANA
                             That's... not possible.
    
                   All huddle together for safety. Diana extends her staff to
                   poke at the mirror.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Careful.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Duh.
    
                   As Diana moves her staff closer to the mirror, it doesn't
                   reflect her staff, but the HEAD OF A RUBBER CHICKEN.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What is happening?
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's evil! We have to destroy it!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You can't break a mirror! That's
                             seven years bad luck!
    
                                       HANK
                             We'll cover it up.
    
                   Presto is closest to it. He's about to cover the mirror the
                   rest of the way when he catches Eric's reflection in it.
                   His position in the room is correct, but the image reflected
                   is of ERIC AS A BULLYWUG, but still in his armor. The
                   reflection moves with Eric.
    
                   Presto lets out a LAUGH.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What?
    
                   Bobby sees Eric's reflection and BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER. Diana
                   and Hank inspect the mirror.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's actually an improvement!
    
                   Eric steps in front of the mirror and sees his AUGMENTED
                   REFLECTION. He doesn't think it's funny. A RAGE boils up in
                   him. He grabs he mirror and drags it to the doorway.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Whoa! Stop!
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric...
    
                   In a burst of RAGE Eric tosses the mirror out into the
                   rotunda. It lands in the water with a SPLASH and SHATTERS! 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (aghast)
                             What did you do! That's seven
                             years, bro!
    
                                       ERIC
                             It was evil! I got rid of it!
    
                                       HANK
                             I told you not to!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Well, I don't take orders from you!
                             If you're not gonna protect us,
                             then I have to!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We don't know it's evil!
    
                   They join Diana who's looking down into the rotunda. The
                   shallow water is now mysteriously BOILING!
                   The tree roots that had made up the frame of the mirror
                   UNRAVEL and begin WRITHING IN THE BUBBLES.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (trying to hide his fear)
                             I told you!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             I think you angered it.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whatever it is!
    
                   STEAM rises from the FROTHING WATER below them. They all back
                   into the room as the steam rolls into it.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (urgent)
                             We need to cover this door!
    
                   They scramble to find tapestries, blankets, clothing,
                   anything to block the mist beginning to filling the room. 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Good one, Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                             How was I supposed to know?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Because we told you!
    
                   The sound of a door CLANKING OPEN echoes in the rotunda.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What was that?
    
                   Diana runs to the doorway and sticks her out, searching for
                   the source of the sound.
    
    
    
                   INT. ROTUNDA
    
                   Diana looks up, the door directly above them is OPEN. Sheila
                   POKES HER HEAD OUT.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hey, guys!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (overjoyed)
                             Sheila!
    
                   Bobby's head appears under Diana's.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sis!
    
                   Uni's stone head joins Sheila at the opening.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Uni!
                                 (seeing she's stone)
                             Uni?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Long story, little brother!
    
                   The STEAM rapidly turns to THICK BLACK SMOKE. It BILLOWS up,
                   into the Library and up into Sheila's open door.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (waving it away)
                             What is that? What's going on?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (poking his head out)
                             Sheila! Close the door!
    
                   She realizes he's probably right and tries to pull the heavy
                   door back up, but it's futile.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I can't!
    
                   The smoke has found its way into their lungs. Sheila COUGHS
                   and her body goes LIMP.
    
                   She falls out of the door, but Uni catches her boot in her
                   teeth.
    
                   Bobby COUGHS!
    
                   He sees his sister dangling, helplessly. He tries to call out
                   to her, but the smoke STRANGLES HIM and he falls out of the
                   doorway and SPLASHES into the water below. Uni loses her
                   struggle to pull Sheila back up and they both tumble into the
                   water with a DOUBLE SPLASH.
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   Everyone falls unconscious. Hank is the last one. Just before
                   his eyes close he notices BLACK SOOT caking on his skin.
    
                   The smoke dies. The water stops boiling. The roots stop
                   writhing and all is SILENT.
    
                   Only a MUFFLED CLOP CLOP of Uni's stone hooves in water
                   remain.
    
    
    
                   INT. ROTUNDA - LATER
    
                   The surface of the shallow water is still. Uni stands looking
                   at Bobby's body. His back to her. He's breathing, but
                   unconscious. A boy's voice behind her causes her to spin
                   around. Sheila's back is to her. 
    
                                       BOY'S VOICE
                                 (groggy)
                             Bobby?
    
                   With a little effort Sheila CRAWLS up a little further out of
                   the water and rolls over to look at Uni. Uni sees her face
                   and does a sort of DOUBLE-TAKE. It is not Sheila's face she
                   is looking at, but a freckled, red haired TEENAGE BOY.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Uni! Where's Bobby?
                                 (still groggy)
                             Bobby!?
    
                   A little girls voice echoes in the rotunda.
    
                                       LITTLE GIRL'S VOICE
                                 (moaning)
                             Yo! What in the crap happened?
    
                   Uni, still completely confused steps aside revealing Bobby's
                   body.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) 
                             Bobby?
    
                   Bobby rolls over revealing the face of an eight year old
                   girl, under the same unkempt blond hair.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (jumping back, seeing
                                  Sheila)
                             What did you do with my sister!?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (confused)
                             Bobby?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Uni, help me find my club!
                                 (seeing Uni's stone body)
                             Uni, what happened to you, girl?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (bewildered)
                             I told you it's a long story. I had
                             to use the Golem Scroll. Anyway...
                             not important now! Bobby, I got
                             some bad news for you.
    
                   Bobby realizes the red-haired boy before him is wearing
                   Sheila's purple cloak.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Take that off! That's my sister's!
    
                   Bobby jumps up ready to fight him.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What are you talking about? I am
                             your sister!
    
                   Bobby's FACE TWISTS as he goes through five different
                   emotions at once before the realization sinks in.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (calmly)
                             Don't freak out, but I a have
                             something to tell you.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Don't freak out? My sister's a boy!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What? No! You're a girl!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I'm not acting like a girl! I'm
                             know what I'm looking at!
    
                   Uni shakes her head, utterly frazzled.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             No, Bobby...
    
                   Sheila yanks the hairbrush out of the satchel and shoves the
                   back end of it, with the small mirror, in Bobby's face. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             You're a girl!
    
                   Bobby looks at the reflection in the mirror.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (aghast)
                             Agh!
    
                   Bobby grabs Sheila's hand and flips the mirror around.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (seeing reflection)
                             Agh!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What happened!?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             I don't know!!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (frightened)
                             Is this gonna be forever?
    
                   A GIRL'S SCREAM echoes from the library above them. They both
                   jump to their feet and head for the library.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Who do you think that was?
    
    
    
                   INT. LIBRARY
    
                   Eric's dark hair is pretty much the same. The Cavalier's 
                   armor has been magical modified to fit Eric's new FEMALE
                   FORM.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (adjusting his armor)
                             What happened to me?
    
                   The other's clothing have been modified as well, where
                   appropriate. All scramble to make sense of the new changes to
                   their bodies. All their GENDERS HAVE BEEN MAGICALL SWITCHED.
                   All of their skin is covered in black soot. They each
                   desperately wipe it off.  
    
                   Eric feels his chest.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (frightened)
                             Wha- What's happening to me? I-
                             have things I shouldn't have!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric, squirming)
                             You do!?
    
                   Diana grabs a shiny metal pitcher, looks into it, GASPS!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             This is bad!
    
                   Diana shoves the pitcher in Eric's face. Eric sees the
                   reflection looking back and SCREAMS! 
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             It's worse than bad!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Presto)
                             What are you talking about? You
                             look the same!?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Well, I definitely don't feel the
                             same!
    
                   Eric realizes what Presto is talking about, crosses knees,
                   then SCREAMS again.
    
                   Uni, Sheila and Bobby climb into the library and see the
                   others. Sheila and Bobby SCREAM! The others look at them and
                   they SCREAM!
    
                   The noise rouses Hank awake.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (standing, groggy, wiping
                                  off soot)
                             Everyone okay?
    
                   They all stare at Hank, dumbstruck.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (confused)
                             Sheila?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (distraught)
                             My mom always wanted a girl.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             What happened?
                                 (fidgeting)
                             Oh, Gawd! Am I a...
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             It's that stupid mirror Eric broke!
                                 (frightened)
                             Oh no! That's seven years bad luck!
                             I'm gonna be like this for seven
                             years? Thanks a lot, Eric!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             How was I supposed to know?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Because we told you not to break
                             it!
    
                                       HANK (BOY)
                             Okay... Okay... Everyone stay calm!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Stay calm!?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I can't go through puberty like
                             this! All that girl stuff! That's
                             so gross!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) AND DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby, offended)
                             Hey!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Let's not get hysterical! 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank, offended)
                             Hysterical?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             I mean let's not freak out!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Don't freak out!? I look like Joan
                             of Arc over here!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What's wrong with Joan of Arc?
                             She's the Hero of France!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Yeah, she's a feminist icon! 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I'm not female!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Stop fighting! We still have a job
                             to do!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Oh, a job, Presto? We're getting
                             paid for this?
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Great! Hey, we're all gonna get
                             paid! Isn't that wonderful!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Listen! I promise I'll figure this
                             out.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (marching to Hank)
                             Oh, our almighty leader is gonna
                             figure it out! With what? Woman's
                             intuition?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I don't like the way you're talking
                             to me right now.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Why? Because I'm a girl?
                                 (then, offended)
                             Because you're a girl?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (aside, to Diana)
                             What's happening right now?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             No, because you're an idiot.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Say that to my face!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Which one?
    
                   Eric GASPS, offended. Diana steps between them.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Okay, ladies, break it up!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             You're enjoying this aren't you?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Now you have the upper hand, huh?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Upper hand? Are you implying that
                             you had the upper hand when you
                             were a boy? Cuz let me tell you
                             something...
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             And, what would that be, G.Q.? Huh?
                             Enlighten me!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             G.Q.?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Diana)
                             I mean... you are kinda hot.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY
                                 (to Sheila, blushing)
                             Really?
    
                   Bobby looks up at Sheila, confused and kind of disgusted.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (aside, to Presto)
                             What's happening right now?
    
                   Presto SHRUGS.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             What were you gonna say? What are
                             you gonna tell me that I don't
                             already know? That I'm a bully?
                             That I'm a jerk?
    
                   In a fit of RAGE, Eric slams the shield into a pile of random
                   items, knocking them to the floor. All JUMP BACK.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana, full bezerker
                                  mode)
                             You don't think I know what I am?
    
                   Among the items knocked over is a medium-sized WOODEN CHEST.
                   It breaks open when it hits the floor. It is filled with
                   MAGGOTS. They start WRITHING on the floor, but no one
                   notices.
    
                   Eric continues to RANSACK THE ROOM. Diana lets it happen, but
                   only for a few moments.
    
                   Diana's arms wrap around Eric from behind in a BEAR HUG.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Stop hugging me!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I'm not hugging you, I'm
                             restraining you!
    
                   THE FACE OF THE NAMELESS ONE FLASHES IN ERIC'S MIND AGAIN. In
                   a burst of anger, fueled by DARK FORCES, Eric BREAKS FREE
                   sending Diana flying backward.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Eric, stop!
    
                   Eric spins around, sword drawn, ready to fight everyone, not
                   noticing Uni standing there. Uni spins around and with a
                   POWERFUL HIND KICK sends Eric flying back into the SMALL BED
                   hanging on the wall SMASHING IT TO PIECES.
    
                   Unbeknownst to them, the maggots have found their way to the
                   sorcerer's SKELETON. They crawl under its blue robes and
                   begin to cover its bones like skin growing back. 
    
                   Sheila helps Diana stand. Eric MOANS, hand on chest and looks
                   around, confused.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (groaning)
                             Ugh. I give! I give!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Uni kicked the crap out of you,
                             son!
    
                   Eric, in pain, notices Uni's stone body.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             So you're stone now? Okay.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             It's getting worse. It's not his
                             fault.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana, cold)
                             How do we know what's his fault and
                             what isn't?
    
                   They all notice something curious on the wall behind the
                   broken bed. They all march toward Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (backing away, hands up)
                             Whoa! I'm sorry, alright? I'm
                             sorry!
    
                   They push past Eric and examine the remains of the bed
                   closer. Diana pulls the broken wood away revealing a TRAP
                   DOOR.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (seeing the trap door)
                             Oh.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             A trap door!
    
                   Diana finds the map and consults it. Eric notices movement
                   under a pile of junk by the door.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Not on the map.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             There's probably a good reason for
                             that.
    
                   Bobby pushes between Diana and Hank, club raised.
    
                                       SHEILA  (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Hold on, Bobby. Don't break it yet.
                             We don't know-
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Guys!
    
                   All turn to see a HUNCHED human form by the door. It wears
                   the blue robes of the dead sorcerer and MAGGOTS WRITHE on its
                   SKULL creating a TWISTING FACE. 
    
                   It slowly stands up. 
    
                   All ready their weapons.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Bobby! Break it! Break it!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What is that thing?
    
                   Bobby SMASHES the lock off the trap door. The door falls open
                   on its hinges revealing a passage that goes in for a few feet
                   then drops down. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to others)
                             Come on!
    
                   Bobby and Uni are already in the passageway. The rest
                   scramble in. They begin crawling to the edge of the drop off.
    
                   The MAGGOT SORCERER raises a hand and LAUNCHES A FIREBALL
                   into the passageway.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Look out!
    
                   Eric DEFLECTS it back with the shield, causing it to explode
                   in the library.
    
    
    
                   INT. DARK PASSAGEWAY
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Is it dead?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             It was already dead!
    
                   One by one they drop down into another passageway. This one
                   is larger and wider. Hank lights the way, using a readied
                   energy arrow to LIGHT THE WAY.
    
                   IRON SCONCES that at one time were in the in the middle of
                   the right wall, now jet up from the floor. The gang tries to
                   avoid them as they run for their lives.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (looking back)
                             It's coming!
    
                   A WATERFALL OF MAGGOTS drop down behind them followed by the
                   Sorcerer. It raises its hand to them and CASTS A SPELL. Eric
                   is ready to deflect whatever comes, but nothing happens. 
    
                   SHEILA'S SCREAM tears their attention away. All of the
                   sconces are WRITHING under their feet, GRASPING like iron
                   hands. One has Sheila by the ankle.  
    
                   Uni immediately tries to pry the iron pieces from around
                   Sheila's foot. Diana's staff joins the fight, and they both
                   PRY with all their combined strength.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (calling back)
                             Can you free her?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (prying)
                             I'm trying!
    
                   Hank runs further into the passageway, until the light from
                   the arrow illuminates a CHASM.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Want me to conjure a-
    
                   The CRACKLING OF ELECTRICITY pierces the air behind them.
                   They look to see a LIGHTENING STORM RAGING around Eric who 
                   kneels inside a spherical force field. Bolts of PURE ENERGY
                   reflect off of the shield and onto the walls and ceiling,
                   carving out chunks of stone. 
    
                   Under Diana and Uni's strength the sconce holding Sheila
                   SNAPS IN TWO. Sheila, Presto and Bobby run to join Hank and
                   Presto. Diana and Uni stay behind to wait for Eric.
    
                   The flying debris from the crumbling walls have caused a CAVE
                   IN on top of the Sorcerer. The lightening stops. Eric grabs
                   Diana's hand and they run to join the others at the chasm's
                   edge. 
    
                   Uni stays behind, eyeing the pile of rubble, waiting.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             There's a ledge here on the left.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             It's not wide enough!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I can jump it.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             You can't jump that.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I'm scared of heights!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Presto)
                             What aren't you scared of?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             You!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Focus!
                                 (calling to Uni)
                             Uni, I need you!
    
                   Uni looks back, but hesitates.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             C'mon, girl!
    
                   Uni runs to join them.
    
                   Hank produces a ROPE ARROW and hands one end to Uni.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Can you take this to the other
                             side?
    
                   Uni takes the rope in her mouth, gets a running start and
                   JUMPS THE CHASM with ease.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Pull it tight! To the wall!
    
                   Uni obeys and she and Hank make a ROPE RAILING for the ledge.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (urgent)
                             Okay, Presto then Sheila, then
                             Bobby!
    
                   They obey and begin shimmying along the ledge holding the
                   rope. Presto's eyes closed the whole way.
    
                   SHIVERS shoot up their spines as they hear rocks being
                   dislodged behind them.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Diana, you're next.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're after me.
    
                   She starts across.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Gimme the rope.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Just go, Eric!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (dead serious)
                             I'm not gonna argue with you.
    
                   Hank watches Diana get to the other side, then reluctantly
                   gives Eric the rope.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you doing? I told you-
    
                   A THUNDEROUS CRASH of rocks echoes through the passage. The
                   sorcerer has broken free. It floats above the ground,
                   dripping maggots from under its blue robe.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Hurry!
    
                   Hank is almost to the other side, but something tells Presto,
                   there's no time to lose. Removing the magicians hat Presto
                   waves a hand over it.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (hurrying)
                             I command the powers that be to
                             gimme-
    
                   Presto's interrupted by a THUNDEROUS CLAP from the sorcerer's
                   hands. A SHOCKWAVE blasts through the passage. It knocks Eric
                   up and over the chasm. Hank is thrown the rest of the way to
                   the other side. They're both safely across.
    
                   The rest of the gang, excluding Uni, is knocked off their
                   feet, collapsing with THUDS ten feet away from where they
                   stood. Bobby's helmet goes flying off. 
    
                   Diana shakes it off first and looks around. Hank tries to
                   stand. Eric is nowhere to be seen.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (fearing the worst)
                             Eric?
    
                   Diana sees Eric's gloved fingers gripping the edge of the
                   chasm and bolts toward it, disregarding the advancing
                   Sorcerer on the other side.
    
                   Diana dives and clutches Eric's arms, almost falling over the
                   edge.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Hold on!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Let me go! You need to get outta
                             here!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Not a chance!
    
                   Hank finally stands and fires A TRIPLE ARROW at the Maggot
                   Sorcerer. They form a net in the air, but before they land
                   the Sorcerer sheds its skeleton of maggots. They drop to the
                   ground. The net wraps around the skeleton and it falls in a
                   heap.
    
                   In horror, Hank watches as the maggots quickly pile on top of
                   each other forming a HUMANOID PILE which continues toward
                   them, skeleton free.
    
                   In a moment, its hand raises and casts another spell. MAGIC
                   RIPPLES through the passage, soaring above Diana and Eric,
                   and PARALYZING HANK where he stands.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Hank!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Presto, do something!
    
                   The ripple reaches them and all are frozen in place, except
                   Uni.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Let me go!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             You hold on, you hear me!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Take my shield!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I can't!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Then, let me go!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (slipping)
                             Uni!
    
                   Uni RUNS to Diana's aid.
    
                   Unbeknownst to them all, at the other end of the passage a
                   DISTANT LIGHT approaches rapidly. In a moment a floating
                   light reaches them. Passes them, making a FLUMPH FLUMPH
                   FLUMPH sound.
    
                   The FLOATING CREATURE resembles a large disc shaped
                   JELLYFISH. A dozen tendrils hang from its underbelly and eyes
                   resembling a goat's rest atop TWO LONG EYE STALKS.
    
                   The strange creature hovers, lighting up the walls with a
                   soft bioluminescence within its pallid skin. 
    
                   The FLUMPH passes Uni, smiling at her with its wide puckered
                   mouth. It quickly assesses the situation with Diana and Eric.
                   Its SOFT FEMININE VOICE doesn't come from its mouth, but
                   inside the head's of the children, and Uni. 
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically)
                             Hello. Would you like some
                             assistance?
    
                   Uni nods. The others can't speak, but the Flumph reads their
                   thoughts
    
                                       FLUMPH
                                 (cheery)
                             Okay!
    
                   The Flumph ZIPS past Diana, who's startled by the sight. It
                   dips over the edge and wraps its tendrils around Eric's body
                   and lifts it into the air.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                             Oooh, a magic shield!
    
                   The Flumph slides the shield off Eric's forearm.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hey! That's mine!
    
                   The Flumph levels the shield at the Maggot Sorcerer and
                   activates it producing, not a force field, but a SHOCKWAVE!
                   The blast blows apart the maggots with a SPLAT, killing most
                   of the maggots from the impact. The magic paralysis is
                   dispelled and the children fall to the ground. 
    
                   The Flumph dangles Eric above the ground.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (shocked to Flumph)
                             How'd you do that?
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric, hovering)
                             You can't do that?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Give it back! And, put me down!
    
                   The Flumph hands the shield back, then lets go. Eric hits the
                   ground with a GRUNT. 
    
                   Diana moves to help Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Get off me! I'm fine!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Okay! Relax!
    
                   The others reach Diana and Eric.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (indicating to Eric)
                             You all wanted me to save this one,
                             right?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Unfortunately, yeah.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I have a feeling that thing is-
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (interrupting)
                             Not dead. You're right. 
                                 (cheery)
                             Hello, I'm So'onlahsine! Would you
                             like me to lead you to safety?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Please!
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (elated)
                             Oh! New friends!
                                 (then)
                             Okay, follow me!
    
                   The Flumph floats by them with a rapid FLUMPH SOUND.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hold on! How do we know we can
                             trust that thing?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Because she saved your life..
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Yeah, well... I didn't ask it to.
    
                   They all hurry to catch up. Bobby snatches up the barbarian
                   helmet and throws it on, running.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I wonder how she did that with
                             Eric's shield?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             For reals!
    
                   Hank and Sheila catch up to the Flumph.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You're telepathic.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                             Yes.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             So, you can read our thoughts?
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                             Yes. And emotions. Selfishness.
                             Altruism. Sadness. Happiness. Hate.
                             ...Love.
    
                   She GIGGLES and nudges Sheila playfully. Hank pretends not to
                   have heard. Sheila acts confused, but blushes.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby, curious)
                             I can't read you anymore though.
                             Hmm.
    
                   Bobby having not heard, looks around confused.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (nervous)
                             Why is it looking at me like that?
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Could you tell her to remove her
                             helmet for a moment?
    
                   Sheila motions for Bobby to remove the helmet.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to flumph)
                             He's a boy by the way.
    
                   Bobby removes the helmet.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (reading Bobby, happy)
                             There she is!
                                 (then)
                             Oh! You are a male.
    
                   Bobby is still confused.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to flumph)
                             You can't read my thoughts if I'm
                             wearing my helmet?
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                             Guess not.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to flumph)
                             Listen, Can you help us? We're
                             searching for the Treasure of
                             Kareena. Do you know where it is?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Wait a second!
                                 (all stop walking)
                             Don't tell it anything! We don't
                             know if we can trust it!
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             They're not sure they can trust
                             you.
    
                   Eric is shocked.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Gimme that helmet.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, pulling away)
                             Get outta here, dude!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Enough!
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank)
                             I've never heard of the Treasure of
                             Kareena, but many adventurers have
                             come here looking for treasure.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to flumph)
                             Where are they?
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You mean their bodies?
    
                   All GULP. Uni nuzzles Bobby. The Flumph senses Uni's fear and
                   floats down beside her.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Oh, don't worry little golem. You
                             can't die. At least, not as easily
                             as they can. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Flumph)
                             Thanks a lot, Sunshine! Way to
                             boost moral.
    
                                       FLUMPH (V.O.)
                                 (tickled)
                             Sunshine? Oh, I like that! Can I
                             make up nicknames for all of you?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I don't think we have time.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Presto's right. You guys can stand
                             around here talking to a floating
                             jellyfish, waiting for round two
                             with worm face, but I'm leaving!
    
                   Eric pushes by the others in a huff. Diana follows, annoyed.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (offended)
                             I'm not a jellyfish.
                                 (to others)
                             I'm an Oiv'hass. Just so you know.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             He's just upset cuz he's a girl
                             now.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Yeah, some of us are taking it
                             better than others.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Oh!
                                 (then)
                             Wait, what?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Long story.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We'll tell you on the way.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (happy)
                             Okay!
    
                   SUNSHINE leads the way, FLUMPHING down the passage, past Eric
                   and Diana. The others run to catch up.
    
    
    
                   LATER
    
                   As they follow Sunshine, Hank is in the process of explaining
                   what had happened to them in the library.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             When we woke up we were covered in
                             this black soot and our genders
                             were swapped.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             That's seven years bad luck, right?
                             Seven years?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             It's not bad luck, Barbie, just a
                             powerful curse. I've seen similar
                             objects before. The mirror's frame
                             must have been from the roots of
                             the Tree of Trickery.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Did you just call me, Barbie?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (giggles)
                             Yeah.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Wait... There's a Tree of Trickery?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (sighs)
                             Yeah. It thinks it's so funny, but
                             it's not.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Kinda like you.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Good one, Erica.
    
                   Bobby giggles.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             How long is the curse gonna last?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             No way to tell, Red.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             It could be more than seven years!?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             No, it's not. We're gonna find the
                             treasure, Dungeon Master is gonna
                             change us back and then send us
                             home.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Dungeon Master sent you here?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Yes. He said that only the Treasure
                             of Kareena can send us home. 
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Huh. I wonder why he'd lie to you.
    
                   The children look at her shocked and confused.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What!?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             He lied to us!?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Obviously.
                                 (then)
                             Oh! Here's where we have to go.
                             Straight up there.
    
                   Sunshine has stopped below a vertical passage leading up into
                   darkness. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Now, hold on a second! How do you
                             know Dungeon Master is lying to us?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             A Spelljammer ship can get you
                             home. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to the others)
                             I told you we can't trust him! But,
                             Oh no... Eric's being paranoid,
                             Eric doesn't trust anyone. Eric's
                             crazy! Well, how's crazy now? You
                             self-righteous morons!
    
                   Sunshine suddenly SLAPS ERIC ACROSS THE FACE with a tendril.
                   Eric stands there shocked. Everyone is shocked.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             You- you hit me!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             You were about to succumb to evil
                             thoughts.
                                 (smiling)
                             How do you feel now?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             How do I feel?
    
                   Eric starts to pulls the sword out. Sunshine again SLAPS
                   Eric's face. Diana steps between them.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Okay, that's enough! Can you help
                             us get up there or not?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Sure.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             How?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Like this.
    
                   Sunshine wraps her tendrils around Bobby. The barbarian
                   helmet falls to the ground and she WHISKS BOBBY UP the
                   passage. Bobby's GIGGLING echoes down to them.
    
                   Sheila picks up Bobby's helmet, then turns to Hank.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             You sure we can trust her?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I'm sure we have to.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (aside, to Eric)
                             You okay?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Keep that thing away from me.
    
                   Sunshine drops back down. She grabs Uni and lifts, but her
                   stone body is too heavy.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Uh, oh. Well, that's okay. We'll
                             figure it out.
    
                   Sunshine grabs Sheila, who still holds onto Bobby's helmet,
                   and they both disappears up the passage.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)(O.S.)
                                 (from passage, giddy)
                             Whoa! Okay, okay!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (calling up)
                             Me next!
    
                   Sunshine appears. Grabs Presto. Disappears.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             You're next.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             No, I'll deal with Grumpy. You go.
    
                   Hank reluctantly agrees, and in a moment is WHISKED AWAY. Uni
                   gets a running start and leaps into the passage, hopping from
                   wall to wall with a CLOP CLOP CLOP, making her way up the
                   passage. 
    
                   Diana looks up at her.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (to self)
                             Wow. Go, Uni!
    
                   When Diana looks back, Eric is stomping away. Diana runs to
                   catch up.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Eric! Get back here!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Get away from me! Go with the
                             others!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Stop acting like a child!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Stop telling me what to do!
    
                   Diana grabs Eric's arm. Eric YANKS IT AWAY, and one of the
                   stones beneath under foot gives a little. A SECRET PRESSURE
                   PLATE. 
    
                   The floor ROTATES OPEN and they FALL and SLIDE OUT OF SIGHT.
                   The floor continues to rotate until it closes over the trap
                   sealing them in a LOWER PASSAGE.
    
                   Sunshine drops from the passage. Not seeing anyone, her body
                   GLOWS GREEN as she looks up and down the passage. Still not
                   seeing them, she flies back up to others. 
    
    
    
                   UPPER PASSAGE
    
                   Sunshine rises into view. Bobby is wearing the helmet and can
                   no longer hear Sunshine.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Where's Eric and Diana?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Didn't see them. They must have
                             gone the other way.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What? The other- We can't leave
                             them down there! We have to go back
                             for them! 
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I wouldn't advise it. That way is
                             full of traps.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (frightened)
                             Traps?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (confused)
                             What's happening? Where's Diana and
                             Eric?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Why can't you go get them?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I can, Ali!
                                 (then)
                             What about Ali? Ya know, short for
                             the feminine version Albert. Do you
                             like it?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (embarrassed)
                             Stop reading my thoughts.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Presto, glowing blue)
                             Sorry, but they're kind of loud. 
                                 (to the rest, glowing
                                  yellow)
                             But, anyway, yeah... We need to go
                             this way. It meets up with that
                             way. Then, I can help them.
    
                   Sunshine floats on ahead, through the passage that looks like
                   a thousand passages. Uni GALLOPS enthusiastically to catch up
                   and walk beside her.
    
                   The others look at each other and reluctantly follow them. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             I don't like this.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             At least they have each other.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             That's what I don't like about it.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             We're just leaving them behind?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We don't have a choice right now.
                             We'll meet up with them later
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Sis?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             They'll be okay. You know Diana.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I know Eric, too.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How can you think loudly?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I wanna know what a Spelljammer is,
                             dude.
    
                   The passage BEGINS TO SHAKE with a familiar RUMBLE.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I think the fortress is moving
                             again. Hold on.
    
    
    
                   LOWER PASSAGE
    
                   The RUMBLING rouses Eric and Diana to consciousness. They lay
                   at the end of a long passageway like all the others. But, the
                   walls of this one drip with thin streaks of GLOWING LAVA. 
    
                   The RUMBLING STOPS. They get to their feet and see the are
                   sealed in.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana, angry)
                             What have you done!?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You see what happens when you act
                             like a jerk!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Why did you follow me!?
    
                   Diana sees the grief in Eric's eyes.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Because, I care about you, you
                             idiot!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Well, you shouldn't! You know what
                             happens when you follow me!
    
                   Eric starts walking away. Diana follows.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Are you talking about that dome?
                             That's not your fault!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You're right, it's yours! You're
                             the idiot!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Don't call me names! I'm trying to
                             help you!
    
                   Diana gets too close for Eric's comfort. Eric grows
                   increasingly angry from now on.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (fighting stance)
                             Back off!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             What are you gonna do, hit me?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Maybe I will! You're not a girl
                             anymore, so...
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             But, you are! You can probably hit
                             harder now! So, bring it on!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You better put that staff where
                             your mouth is!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You better put that shield where
                             your butt is, cuz I'm gonna kick
                             it.
    
                   Diana extends the staff and they SQUARE OFF. Both are unaware
                   of the growing amount of LAVA FLOWING INTO THE PASSAGE beside
                   them.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (dead serious, drawing the
                                  sword)
                             He'd like to see you try.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             What? He?
    
                   Eric TWIRLS THE SWORD, ready for battle. Eyes gleaming with
                   an overpowering evil.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (in another voice)
                             You're lives are fleeting.
                             Exercises in vanity. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (scared)
                             Eric?
    
                   Eric raises the sword and CHARGES! Diana BLOCKS!
    
                   WACK! Staff against sword. Diana sweeps Eric's legs and the
                   Cavalier drops with a THUD.
    
                   Diana swings at Eric's head. SHIELD BLOCK! Eric rolls clear
                   and jumps up.
    
                   The LAVA is covering the floor, encroaching on them.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Eric, stop! I was just joking!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I'm not laughing!
    
                   ERIC charges again. And, again Diana blocks the sword with
                   her staff, but this time there's an supernatural strength
                   behind Eric and it's FRIGHTENING. 
    
                   They LOCK WEAPONS, pushing Diana back. HEELS TO LAVA! 
    
                   Their faces now inches from each other. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             I shall thresh the tares from the
                             wheat! The strong from the weak!
    
                   With TEETH GNASHING, the whites of Eric's eyes begin to turn
                   BLACK. Diana is about to be overpowered by Eric. Fearing for
                   them both, Diana suddenly KISSES ERIC ON THE LIPS.
    
                   The anger DRAINS from Eric in a FLUSH OF EMOTION. Diana feels
                   it and keeps LIPS LOCKED.
    
                   Eric SHOVES Diana back. Disoriented, but eyes normal. Diana
                   EXHALES relieved and blushing.
    
                   Their EYES LOCK. Something passes between them, but only for
                   a moment before Eric YANKS DIANA FORWARD.  
    
                   The floor behind Diana is covered with thick, BUBBLING LAVA.
                   They both jump back.
    
                   Eric grabs Diana's hand and they start to run down the
                   passage only to see a LARGE PIT before them. No ledge. No
                   visible way across. What would have been a large hallway to
                   their left is now a very wide CHASM below them.
    
                   Eric turns back to the lava.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             What are doing?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Get back! I'm gonna try to blast a
                             hole in the wall!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             That's not gonna work.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Well, we can't jump!
    
                   Diana turns back to access the chasm. Eric focuses, mustering
                   all the WILL into the shield.
    
                   Trying to duplicate Sunshine's mastery of the shield Eric
                   lets out a CRY as the shield erupts in a MAGICAL SHOCKWAVE!
                   The blast sends the molten lava SPLASHING OUT in all
                   directions, but the force propels Eric's body back through
                   the air, past Diana and across the CHASM.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (ducking)
                             Whoa!
    
                   Eric lands with a hard GRUNT on the other side.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             You okay?
    
                   Eric stands, Dizzy. Seeing the lava flowing faster now behind
                   Diana, calls out desperately.
    
                                       ERIC (BOY)
                             Here! Take my shield!
    
                                       DIANA (GIRL)
                                 (backing up)
                             No, I think I can jump it!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You can't!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I got this!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             No, you don't!
    
                   Diana RUNS! Eric RUNS! Diana JUMPS! Eric DIVES!
    
                   Diana's foot falls short of the edge. With one hand Eric
                   CATCHES DIANA'S ARM IN MID-AIR, while activating the shield
                   with the other.
    
                   THEY FALL INTO THE CHASM TOGETHER! 
    
    
    
                   CHASM
    
                   Diana dangles clutching Eric's arm. Eric dangles from the
                   straps of the shield as its FORCE FIELD digs into the walls
                   of the chasm. IT SLIPS, sending chunks of stone falling into
                   the darkness below. The two hold on for dear life.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Eric! 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hold on!
    
                   GLOPS OF LAVA DROP DOWN ONTO THE FORCE FIELD HISSING AND
                   SENDING UP STEAM!
    
                   A GLOB runs down the force field and drips into the chasm.
                   Diana moves a foot out of the way and watches its orange glow
                   light up the chasm walls as it falls.
    
                   It lands in a burst of steam and light. For a moment Diana
                   can see what waits for them at the bottom.
    
                   A pile of objects. TRINKETS, BONES, SWORDS, SPEARS.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (terrified)
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric's body is pushed to the limit. Diana's arm SLIPS.
    
                   The face of the Nameless One FLASHES in Eric's mind. This
                   time accompanied by its a VOICE. 
    
                                       NAMELESS ONE
                             Be done with her. Let her go!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (fighting it)
                             No!
    
                   The force field slips again.
    
                   ANOTHER FLASH!
    
                   Eric uses all his mental energy to RAGE against it, CRYING
                   OUT and drawing back MEMORIES of Diana.
    
                   MONTAGE of Eric's memories. 
    
                   Diana teasing him. Washing her stone body in the green blood.
                   Diana standing in the hallway outside the office, smiling at
                   him. Bear hugging him in the library. Diana KISSING him a
                   moment ago.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (V.O.)
                                 (screaming, terrified)
                             Eric!
    
                   With the SCREAM, the Nameless One's face SHATTERS like glass
                   in Eric's mind, revealing Diana's face behind it, her
                   expression the moment after they kissed.
    
                   Whatever the Nameless One has done to Eric has now been
                   undone. Eric has triumphed.
    
                   Exhausted, Eric EXHALES, expelling a MYSTICAL BLACK MIST
                   which rises up into the chasm.
    
                   Eric loses consciousness. The shield deactivates. Diana keeps
                   clutching Eric as they both FREE FALL into the DARKNESS.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (falling)
                             Agh!
    
                                                                  FADE OUT:
    
    
    
                                       END OF EPISODE
    



	7. Meeting of the Minds

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 7  
"Meeting of the Minds"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CHASM
    
                   Eric and Diana's bodies plummet helplessly through the chasm
                   toward the pile of JAGGED JUNK. 
    
    
    
                   AT THE BOTTOM
    
                   Miraculously, their bodies come to a hard STOP, and hover
                   just above the objects.
    
                   They are suspended in a CLEAR JELLY LIKE SUBSTANCE. This is a
                   GELATINOUS CUBE.
    
                   Chunks of stone and bits of lava fall on top of them and
                   FIZZLE INTO STEAM.
    
                   Even in ideal lighting conditions the cube completely clear,
                   INVISIBLE. But, the only light is from the falling chunks of
                   LAVA.
    
                   Diana hangs in the jelly, UNCONSCIOUS beside Eric. The
                   substance begins to BURN them. Eric's eyes pop open. Eric
                   closes them, opens them for a second to locate the shield,
                   then closes them again.
    
                   Movement is almost impossible, like swimming in Jello, but
                   the shield lay only an inch from Eric's fingertips.
    
                   FINGERS WIGGLE, pushing apart the gel. Their tips just touch
                   the strap of the shield. Eric hopes it is enough. 
    
                   The shield activates for a moment, CUTTING A PERFECT SPHERE
                   in the gel around the two of them. The sphere slips from its
                   place, turning with gravity until it comes to rest. 
    
                   Eric tries again. Two fingers  wrap around the strap. Eric
                   concentrates. This time the side of the cube BLOWS OFF,
                   SPLATTERING gel everywhere, and exposing Eric's head and an
                   arm.
    
                   Eric GASPS FOR AIR! 
    
                   They are at end of a corridor. From the sparse orange low,
                   Eric sees it continues on ahead.
    
                   Eric struggles to WIGGLE OUT activating the shield over and
                   over to CUT CHUNK AFTER CHUNK out the thick gel.
    
                   Once free, Eric immediately starts freeing Diana, who is
                   still unconscious and suffocating. 
    
                   Eric gets Diana's head and arms free. Chunks of gel remain on
                   them, its acid already creating lesions on their skin.
    
                   Lava drips into the cube, some dangerously close to Diana's
                   body.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (breathless)
                             Wake up! C'mon, honey!
    
                   HEAVING, Eric PULLS. Diana's body is almost FREE. 
    
                   Diana rouses AWAKE, quickly realizes what's happening and
                   struggles out of the gel. They both collapse on the ground
                   holding each other
    
                   The area is lit with the dim orange glow of dripping lava
                   against the steam. They can only see each other's silhouette.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (groaning)
                             Agh! It burns!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I know!
    
                   They both wipe chunks of gel off of each other. They begin to
                   relax as the pain subsides.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (wiping Eric's face)
                             You're always saving me, aren't
                             you?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (wiping Diana's face)
                             Not always.
    
                   Eric's hand finds the back of Diana's neck. A moment passes
                   between them. Eric suddenly KISSES DIANA PASSIONATELY.
    
                   A mysterious GREEN GLOW illuminates their faces, but they
                   don't notice.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Hello, do you need-
    
                   They pull away from each other and look at Sunshine. She's
                   holding a tendril to her puckered lips. Her body glows from
                   GREEN to PINK.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O)
                                 (blushful)
                             Oooh! Pretend I'm not here.
    
                   She turns her back to them, but one of her eyestalks sneaks a
                   peek back and she GIGGLES.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (relieved)
                             Sunshine!
    
                   Diana notices a bulge in the cube as if it's REACHING OUT TO
                   GRAB THEM. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Eric, look out!
    
                   Eric bashes it away with the shield in a SPLAT! Diana reaches
                   back into the cube and grabs the STAFF. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're sword!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Leave it.
    
                   They both avoid eye contact from now on. Eric notices
                   Sunshine's back is still turned to them and SIGHS.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Sunshine, can you take us to the
                             others, please?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (turning around, glowing
                                  green)
                             Oh! You're done?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Can we go?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (glowing yellow)
                             Sure, Deeds!
    
                   She floats on ahead. They follow her.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Deeds?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             The others okay?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (taken aback)
                             Huh? Oh, yes. They're okay.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (relieved)
                             Good. Thank you.
    
                   Sunshine glows green again as she SPEAKS TELEPATHICALLY only
                   to Diana.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Diana)
                             She's changed.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (blushing)
                             I'll say.
    
    
    
                   INT. ANOTHER PASSAGEWAY - CORNER
    
                   Sheila, Hank, Presto, Bobby and Uni wait. For Sunshine's
                   return.
    
                   TWO CORPSES lay before them. Previous adventurers. More
                   skeletons now than corpses, for their skin has shrunk and
                   rotted off.
    
                   One appears to be a DWARF donned in leather. The other is
                   obviously a GIANT, probably eight feet tall. Its animal hide
                   and fur clothing covered in blood.
    
                   Both corpses have large HOLES IN THE BACK OF THEIR SKULLS.
    
                   Beside the giant is a LARGE DOUBLE BLADED AX.
    
                   Hank and Presto are examine their remains.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Other than the ax, I don't see
                             anything we can use.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             That giant looks like a barbarian
                             like me!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What do you think did that to their
                             heads? The back of their skulls
                             almost looks like they were melted.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Will you two stop poking them? Let
                             them rest in peace! Disgusting.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I'll take that ax!
    
                   Uni takes the ax in her teeth as if it weighed nothing and
                   carries it to Bobby.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             No, you won't!
                                 (to Uni, warning)
                             Uni...
    
                   The sound of FOOTSTEPS causes them all jump to their feet.
                   Uni drops the ax with a CLANK!
    
                   Sunshine's unmistakable glow illuminates the passageway.
                   Behind her are Eric and Diana.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             It's Sunshine!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (relieved)
                             Diana?
    
                   All are over joyed to see them.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (cheery)
                             I found Erica and Deeds!
    
                   Sheila hugs Diana. They HOLD HANDS as they talk, happy to see
                   each other.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Diana)
                             God, it's so good to see you!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You too!
    
                   Bobby hugs Diana. Diana ruffles Bobby's hair, then pets Uni.
    
                   Hank and Eric nod to each other.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hey.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Hey.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (indicating the corpses)
                             Sunshine, what happened to them?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (glowing blue)
                             I don't want to say.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You don't want to tell us?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (somber)
                             I don't want to think about it.
    
                   An awkward moment of silence passes, then Sunshine turns and
                   begins to float away. They don't follow, they just watch her,
                   confused.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What'd she say?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (turning back)
                             I wouldn't stay here if I were you.
    
                   They rest follow her, but Hank, Eric and Diana hang back.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (aside, to Diana and Hank)
                             Well, that wasn't ominous or
                             anything.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Is she scared or sad?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Both?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We all need to be ready for the
                             worst.
    
                   All SIGH. 
    
                   MONTAGE. Sunshine guides them, lighting up the darkness.
                   Helping them up corridors, down corridors. Avoiding trap
                   after trap. Making sure the coast is clear. Leading them
                   further into the fortress. Closer to their goal, but further
                   into danger.
    
    
    
                   DARKENED CORRIDOR - LATER
    
                   Musty. Cobwebbed. One after the other the children drop down
                   into it from a vertical shaft. They assess it. Each way
                   stretches into darkness.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (adjusting her clothing)
                             Man, how do you guys walk around
                             all day?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             I know, right?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Don't remind me.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Which way?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (frustrated)
                             You know. I'm really getting sick
                             of this. Where is the treasure?
    
                   Sunshine floats down to join them.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Which way?
    
                   She looks up and down the corridor.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Hmm...
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You don't know? 
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I know.
                                 (then)
                             It's this way.
    
                   She starts floating left. FLUMPH FLUMPH FLUMPH!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What's to the right?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (eyes turning back)
                             Pretty sure you don't want to go
                             that way.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Pretty sure?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, shrugging)
                             She's gotten us this far.
    
                   They follow her.
    
                   Diana remembers something and jogs up to Sunshine and Hank.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Sunshine, Dungeon Master gave us a
                             riddle. Can you help me solve it.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Probably not.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (taken aback)
                             What?
                                 (then, giving it a shot
                                  anyway)
                             It goes like this... To find what's
                             hidden among the ones who cannot
                             go..... 
                                 (then)
                             Agh! I forgot.
                                 (to Hank)
                             How does the rest of the riddle go?
                             The one Dungeon Master told us?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Yeah, uhm...
                                 (jogging memory)
                             ...ones who cannot go... the one's
                             who will not stay, will....
    
                   Eric joins them in the front, curious.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             What are we talking about up here?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Trying to remember Dungeon Masters
                             riddle.
    
                   Eric's pace slows to rejoin the rest in the back. Presto runs
                   up to the front, having overheard.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Will battle to the end and then
                             must walk away.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             That's it! Thanks Presto!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Hmm... I was right!
                                 (then)
                             I can't help you.
    
                   Diana sulks.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             But, my friend Kito'pesia loves
                             riddles!
    
                   Diana and Hank look at each other, surprised. FRIEND?
                              
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             ... and prophesies. She's all about
                             those prophesies. She told me one
                             about this fortress one time. But,
                             I can't remember it.
                                 (guffaw)
                             You know me!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Not really.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             She said it was a riddle slash
                             prophesy anyway. She couldn't
                             figure it out. She's still upset
                             about it.
    
                   Sunshine stops abruptly. Her body fluctuates from GREEN to
                   RED, then BLUE.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             What's wrong?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             There's danger!
    
                   They ready their weapons.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             What kind?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             There's a lot of them.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (confused, scared)
                             What? What is it? What's happening?
    
                   The darkness of the corridor RUMBLES with commotion.
                   FOOTSTEPS. RUNNING.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Goblins.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (leaning in)
                             What now?
    
                   An ARMY OF GOBLINS emerge from the darkness, RUNNING TOWARD
                   THEM. Some climbing the walls like spiders.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Run!
    
                   They all turn back to run. Sunshine ZOOMS PAST THEM to light
                   their way.  Bobby notices Uni isn't there, she's CHARGING
                   THEM, her stone hoofs CLOPPING against the stone.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (waiting for Uni)
                             Uni, come on!
    
                   Hank and Sheila turn back.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Bobby, now!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Bobby!
    
                   Uni SLIDES TO A STOP, turns and runs back. Bobby and Uni run
                   to join the others.
    
                   Sunshine floats in front of them lighting up the corridor,
                   then STOPS ABRUPTLY. Her body glows blue as it illuminates a
                   the floor. It SLANTS, CURVING DOWN. They all stop.
    
                   What would have been a left corridor with large curved
                   corners leading to it, is now a PIT with steep SLOPING EDGES. 
    
                   But, immediately on the other side is a stone door.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Stop!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Way to go Sunshine!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             They're getting closer!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Whatta we do?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Don't try to jump it!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Never crossed my mind!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I can carry you all person across.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             No time!
                                 (then)
                             Presto!
    
                   Presto's hat is already off, hand over it.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Uhm...
    
                   Uni bursts into an ANGRY GALLOP back toward the encroaching
                   army.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             No, Uni! No!
    
                   Sunshine ZOOMS after her.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             They're gonna try to hold them off.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (conjuring)
                             No fun and games, this is it! Gimme
                             something to cross this pit!
    
                   Presto pulls out a handful of MULTICOLORED VINYL. It has a
                   mind of its own. It starts getting BIGGER AND BIGGER. 
    
                   Presto drops the hat as the material BILLOWS OUT, INFLATING
                   before their eyes.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What the heck is it?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             It's a Bouncy House!
    
                   SOUNDS OF BATTLE CLANK behind them. Bobby turns back,
                   TERRIFIED.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             She'll be okay!
    
                   The bounce house begins to take the shape of a CASTLE. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             How big is it gonna get?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Hopefully big enough. Help me push
                             it!
    
                   They all PUSH it toward the pit. The top gets hooked on a
                   TORCH SCONCE on the ceiling.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             It's caught!
    
                   They TWIST it, unhooking it, and then PUSH IT INTO THE PIT.
    
                   Presto puts the hat back on, crooked.
    
                   Hank notices a goblin clinging to the wall above Presto and
                   launches an ARROW taking it down. Then, turns back to fire
                   more at the fast approaching army.
    
                   The castle is FULLY INFLATED, half in the pit. The entrance
                   just high enough to crawl through it to the other side.   
    
                   Eric and Diana usher Bobby into the castle first. 
    
                   BOBBY SCRAMBLES THROUGH IT to the other side.
    
                   Sheila motions for Presto to get in.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             You go! I can take care of myself!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Presto! Do what I say!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (grudgingly obeys)
                             I'm not a child!
    
                   The goblins launch spears at them. Eric DEFLECTS them into
                   the wall with a force field. CLANK CLANK CLANK!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Go!
    
                   Sheila hesitates for only a moment before obeying.
    
                   Diana follows, then turns back to Hank and Eric.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (urgent)
                             Guys!
    
                   Bobby and Presto help Sheila out and up the steep incline.
                   Sheila immediately notices a sitting skeleton clad in rusted
                   armor beside the stone door. On the wall is a MESSAGE WRITTEN
                   IN BLOOD!
    
                   Hank and Eric dive into the castle and scramble through,
                   bumping into each other. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Hey, look out!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Get off me!
    
                   Somewhere among the goblin army a FIREBALL LAUNCHES toward
                   them. It strikes the bounce castle and it BURSTS INTO FLAMES
                   and begins DEFLATING! 
    
                   Diana and Presto help Hank out. He turns to see the castle
                   burning, sending up BLACK SMOKE. 
    
                   He fires an arrow at a goblin on the ceiling. In a FLASH OF
                   ENERGY it falls dead.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (from bounce house)
                             Get me outta here!
    
                   The castle slips down the walls of the pit. Diana extends her
                   staff to Eric, who grabs hold of it. ERIC FINALLY CRAWLS UP
                   as the castle falls down into the pit leaving smoke billowing
                   up. It obscures the children's view of the goblins and their
                   view of them.
    
                   The smoke gets into their lungs.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (coughing)
                             Worst carnival ride ever!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (coughing)
                             What now?
    
                   Sheila turns her attention to the bloody writing.
    
                   Diana tries to pry the stone door open with the staff. Eric
                   helps, but it's no use.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             What does it say?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Wrong way?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Shh!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             All is lost?
    
                   Sheila ignores it.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Abandon all hope?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Shut up!
    
                   Diana slaps Eric's chest, hard.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (reading it)
                             Oh my god!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (urgent)
                             What is it?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             This says the lever to open the
                             door...
                                 (cough)
                              ...is down there!
    
                   She points to the pit. Everyone's heart sinks.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Oh, no!
    
                   Utter panic and despair grips the children. Hank grabs Eric.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Keep them safe!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you-
    
                   Hank turns and SLIDES DOWN THE INCLINE into the pit.
    
                   They GASP!
    
                   Sheila bolts after Hank.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             No!
    
                   Diana dives and catches the purple cloak before the incline
                   can take Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (devastated)
                             Hank!
    
                   The sound of STONE ON STONE tears their attention to the
                   door. It slides open horizontally.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             He did it!
    
                   The goblins emerge from the dying smoke, running toward them.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to all)
                             Get in!
    
                   Presto and Bobby climb through. The door begins to CLOSE.
    
                   Eric throws up a FORCE FIELD, keeping it open. Diana pulls
                   Sheila to the door and helps her over the threshold.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Go!
    
                   Diana hesitates for a second. A SPEAR CLANKS against the wall
                   beside them. Diana's finally through.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Keep them safe!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Wha-
    
                   Eric lets the door SLAM SHUT between them. Eric puts a hand
                   on the door for a moment.
    
                   A FIREBALL hurdles over the pit! Eric turns, sees it and
                   slides underneath it and down the incline INTO THE PIT. 
    
    
    
                   OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR
    
                   Diana POUNDS on it.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (devastated)
                             Eric!
    
                   The sound of a fireball exploding on the other side shakes
                   it. They all JUMP BACK.
    
                   Presto, Bobby and Sheila stand their staring at Diana.
                   They're safe, but at what cost? 
    
                   Tears flow down Sheila's face. Diana's too, but her back is
                   to them.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (gathering courage)
                             Let's go.
    
    
    
                   IN THE PIT
    
                   Eric GROANS in pain, half tangled in the charred vinyl
                   remains of the castle. Hank has an ARROW LEVELED AT HIM.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (lowering bow)
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (moaning)
                             Yup. That was stupid.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You did this on purpose?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Alright, let's not make a big deal
                             about it.
    
                   Hank helps Eric up
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             The others?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You did it, man. They're safe.
                                 (then, looking up)
                             Look out!
    
                   Eric notices FIREBALL sailing down at them, throws up the
                   shield and deflects it back up. It explodes somewhere above.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You shouldn't have stayed behind
                             for me.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             We can argue later.
                                 (then)
                             So, what's the plan?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Keep them from getting down here.
                             We have to keep them away from the
                             lever. 
    
                   Behind Hank is the large IRON LEVER tucked inside a small
                   nook. The skeletal remains of an adventurer lay hunched over
                   behind it. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             We're not gonna last long.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I know. But, two heads are better
                             than one.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Yeah, well, we just have to keep
                             them attached.
    
                   They look at each other. They know this probably isn't going
                   to end well.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (solemn)
                             Eric...
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (ignoring)
                             Can you make a ladder with those
                             fancy arrows?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You really think they're gonna let
                             us climb up there?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Oh. Yeah.
    
                   HOLLOW THUDS reverberate through the pit. They look up. A
                   LADDER unfurls down the incline, made of thick ROPE and
                   various BONES for rungs. 
    
                   It dangles just above their heads. 
    
                   Hank and Eric look at each other, confused.
    
    
    
                   A CORRIDOR
    
                   Diana leads Sheila, Presto and Bobby through a NARROW
                   corridor, holding the staff up and illuminating the darkness
                   in its PALE GREEN GLOW. The rest follow close behind.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (sad)
                             I wanna go back!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I know, Bobby. You already said
                             that.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             He's just worried.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             So am I, but I don't mention it
                             every five minutes. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             He's a little kid, Presto! He can't
                             help it!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Well, when he thinks about it I
                             think about it!
                                 (choked up)
                             ...and, I don't wanna think about
                             it.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Quiet! It's dangerous enough
                             without announcing our presence to
                             god-knows-what!
                                 (then)
                             They'll be okay.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             How do you know that?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Faith. But, my job right now is to
                             keep you all safe. If they don't
                             catch up to us, we'll find the 
                             treasure anyway and you guys will
                             go home. Then I'll come back for
                             them. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Not alone you won't.
    
                   Diana notices the look of despair on Sheila's face. Diana
                   feeling the same, finds Sheila's hand and holds onto it. 
    
                   All are solemn, but continuing to follow Diana deeper into
                   the darkness.
    
    
    
                   IN THE PIT
    
                   Hank and Eric scramble to think of a plan.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             If they get to that lever... We
                             have to break it so they can't use
                             it.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             That means we can't use it either.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I know. Agreed?
    
                   Eric thinks about it a moment.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Agreed.
    
                   Eric marches to the lever and begins BASHING it with the 
                   shield. 
    
                   Hank's eyes the ladder waiting for any sign of the goblins.
    
                   The lever BENDS and BREAKS in a metallic POP after a final
                   blow from Eric's shield.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Hold on a second! They can climb
                             walls, right? So why do they need a
                             ladder to climb down.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             They want us to climb up, I guess
    
                   A RASPY VOICE calls to them from above.
    
                                       VOICE (O.S.)
                             Shel!
    
                   They look up to see a GOBLIN looking down at them.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (confused, calling up)
                             What?
    
                                       GOBLIN
                             Climb!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (calling up)
                             Okay!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Okay? We'd be sitting ducks!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             That's why we're not gonna do that.
                             Look at the ladder. See how thick
                             the rope is? Must weigh a ton.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What are you thinking? Am I gonna
                             hate it?
    
                   Hank points to the sconce far above them, the one the bounce
                   castle had gotten caught on.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             How strong do you think that sconce
                             is up there?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (sighing)
                             I knew it.
    
    
    
                   LATER
    
                   Hank and Eric have tied an ENERGY ROPE ARROW around both
                   their waists. Hank reloads the arrow into his bow.
    
                                       GOBLIN (O.S.)
                             Climb now!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (calling up, singsongy)
                             Be right there!
                                 (then, to Hank)
                             What if this doesn't work?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             It'll work.
    
                   Hank reloads one of the arrows and launches it UP. It sails
                   over the SCONE on the ceiling, veers on its way back down and
                   wraps around one of the top BONE RUNGS of the ladder. 
    
                   As they expect, a FIREBALL explodes against the magical rope,
                   but it remains undamaged.
    
                   Hank quickly LAUNCHES A DOUBLE ARROW. They both explode on
                   the ladder severing the ropes just above the tied rung.
    
                   THE BONE LADDER DROPS!
    
                   Its weight YANKS the rope arrow Hank and Eric and they're
                   PULLED UPWARD.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Get ready!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You get ready!
    
    
    
                   TOP OF THE PIT
    
                   They emerge from the pit and come face to face with the
                   GOBLIN ARMY.
    
                   Hank and Eric come to a stop. They dangle above the pit, back
                   to back. They begin KICKING, trying to reorient themselves. 
    
                   The army lets their SPEARS FLY. Eric BLOCKS them with a force
                   field.
    
                   Goblins climb the wall beneath them to the other side.
    
                   Hank launches a series of arrows at them, trying to kick off
                   the wall at the same time. The arrows find their marks and
                   the goblins drop, but two more quickly take their place.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Swing to the edge!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I am! You have to kick when I kick!
                             I mean, you kick right after I
                             kick!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I am!
    
                   Another FIREBALL! Eric throws up another force field. The
                   ball explodes against the shield.
    
                   The MAGIC ROPE fizzles out of existence and Hank and Eric
                   FALL...
    
                   INTO A NET OF ROPES. 
    
                   Four goblins man each corner of it keeping it stretched over
                   the pit.
    
                   Hank quickly rolls over and sees a GIANT WOLF towering behind
                   the goblins. A goblin in its saddle, kicks its heals into the
                   wolf and it turns around.
    
                   Hank takes aim at it, but the wolf GALLOPS AWAY, pulling on
                   ropes tied to its saddle. The net closes up Eric and Hank
                   inside it. 
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Get you leg off my bow!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I told you it was a stupid i-
    
                   BONK! Something knocks Eric unconscious. Hank struggles to
                   pull back an arrow from his bow. Before Hank can react...
                   BONK! A blow to the head disorients Hank. Before lapsing into
                   to unconsciousness, Hank's eyes fall on Sunshine's lifeless
                   body beside them as they're dragged along the ground.
    
    
    
                   CORRIDOR
    
                   The GREEN GLOW of the staff illuminates their faces as Diana
                   leads Sheila, Bobby and Presto deeper into the fortress. 
    
                   A large HALLWAY opens before them. What was once a high
                   arched ceiling is now the right wall. Pillars on the wall are
                   now horizontal obstacle they must climb over. 
    
                   What they see up ahead causes their hearts to sink.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You gotta be kidding me!
    
                   The rest of the hallway is completely blocked by wall of
                   fallen rocks. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             It's a cave in!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             We'll never move all that?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Hey, there's a door down there!
    
                   They all look down. Between two pillars lay a large oak door. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             That's gotta be the way around?
    
                   They converge around the door.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             No. It doesn't have to be. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What else are we gonna do?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Alright.
                                 (then, serious)
                             But, everyone does exactly what I
                             say, okay? There could be anything
                             in there.
    
                   They all ROLL THEIR EYES behind her back, then get to work
                   opening the door.
    
    
    
                   GOBLIN CAMP
    
                   Hank's eyes blink open, to the sound of commotion all around
                   him. Above is a rope bridge spanning the length of a large... 
    
    
    
                   INT. CAVERN
    
                   On the ground Goblins mill around a BONFIRE. A SPIGOT hangs
                   over the flames with a large chunk of meat on it. As the
                   goblins tear it apart a SKELETAL FOOT FALLS and DANGLES from
                   it. It looks humanoid.
    
                   One of them turns Eric's shield over in his hands. He hits it
                   against the rocks in a vain attempt to activate its magical
                   power.
    
                   Eric still lay unconscious beside Hank. They're both STRIPPED
                   of their clothing save for undergarments, and their hands are
                   bound behind their backs.   
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (half whispering)
                             Eric! Wake up!
    
                   Eric MOANS and rolls over.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (half asleep)
                             Something's burning.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (half whispering)
                             Yeah, us, if you don't wake up!
    
                   Eric turns to Hank with a confused look. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Oh, yeah. I forgot, it's Freaky
                             Friday.
    
                   Eric slowly realizes what has happened to them. Captured.
                   Bound. Stripped. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (aghast)
                             Those perverts!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Quiet. We need to think of a plan.
    
                   But, Eric doesn't want to.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Yeah, because the last plan you had
                             worked out so well. 
                                 (to goblin with the
                                  shield)
                             Hey! Put that down!
    
                   Eric tries to jump up, but is KICKED to the ground. Before
                   them is a goblin wearing Eric's CHEST ARMOR.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Moron.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (turning to Hank)
                             I'm a moron?
    
                                       ARMORED GOBLIN
                                 (to Eric)
                             How work!
    
                   He shoves the shield in Eric's face. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             How work? Where'd you learn
                             English? Muppet Academy?
    
                   SMACK! The Armored Goblin strikes Eric in the face with the
                   shield. 
    
                   Hank is about to jump up, but the ground explodes with a
                   familiar yellow blur of energy and debris. Hank plops down,
                   astonished.
    
                   A SECOND GOBLIN holds Hank's bow. He draws another ENERGY
                   ARROW and levels it at Hank.
    
                   A THIRD GOBLIN tries to pull it out of his hands. MY TURN!
                   The Armored Goblin joins in and they all fight over the
                   weapon.
    
                   Hank's eyes fall on the far wall to the left. A group of
                   FEMALE GOBLINS huddle together with their children, some
                   toddlers, some only babies. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, whispering)
                             Look.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             So what?
    
                   One of the females, leaves her toddler sitting on the floor
                   and SNEAKS to the bonfire where a last scrap of meat hangs on
                   the spigot. At the last moment she's spotted by a male
                   goblin. He PUNCHES HER IN THE FACE and she goes down.
    
                   Hank lurches forward and is about to shout something, but
                   decides against it.
    
                   The male goblin tears the scrap meat off the spigot and
                   shoves it in his mouth as the female scrambles back to her
                   child.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Those son-of-a-
    
                   Another goblin emerges from the darkness. He wears a
                   HEADDRESS OF BONES. A GOLDEN AMULET hangs around his neck.
    
                   This is obviously the GOBLIN CHIEF. He touches it and a SMALL
                   FIREBALL SHOOTS OUT OF IT and EXPLODES in the center of the
                   three arguing goblins sending them flying apart. 
    
                   One's clothing is ON FIRE. He writhes on the ground,
                   eventually putting out the flames. 
    
                   The SHIELD and BOW fall to the ground and are quickly
                   snatched up by two more make goblins.
    
                   The sound has ROUSED THE GIANT WOLF, but only for a moment.
                   It quickly returns to its slumber.
    
                   The other goblins part as the GOBLIN CHIEF walks up to Hank
                   and Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             So what's the plan?
    
                   Hank responds with a GLARE.
    
                                       GOBLLN CHIEF
                                 (to Hank and Eric)
                             You will die! Then, we will eat
                             you! 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Not gonna happen!
    
                                       GOBLLN CHIEF
                             Not gonna happen... if you show me
                             how to wake the statue.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             What statue?
    
                   The Chief motions for the goblins to bring him something.
                   Three goblins pull on a rope, DRAGGING something heavy to
                   them.
    
                   At the end of the rope is Uni's STONE BODY. She lay on her
                   side, motionless, a statue.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Uni! Uni, wake up!
                                 (to goblins)
                             What did you do to her?
    
                   As Uni is pulled closer, Hank sees her eyes open for a
                   moment. She gives a knowing WINK. Hank smiles.
    
                   The goblins manage to pull Uni between Hank and Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             What's wrong with her?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             I think she's biding her time.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Why do always use words that you
                             know I don't understand?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, confused)
                             Biding? Really?
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                                 (to Hank and Eric)
                             You wake it! Tell it to obey me!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Yeah, good luck with that.
    
                   The goblin holding the shield, strikes Eric in the face with
                   it. Eric GROANS, nose bloody. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Chief)
                             Okay! Stop!
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                                 (to Hank)
                             You wake it!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I could. I could also tell you how
                             to get out of here.
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                             Out? No way out!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Of course there is. How do you
                             think we got in here?
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                             Trapped. When the ground shakes.
                             Trapped like me.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (laughing)
                             We used the front door, genius.
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                             No door! Lies!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             One of your kind got out, we saw
                             him.
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                             No. Eye Beast! Guthhash!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We killed the Eye Beast. 
    
                   A SHUTTER runs through goblins. They start murmuring.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You don't believe us? Check my bag!
                                 (then)
                             ...perverts. 
    
                   The Chief motions for the others to do so. As they rifle
                   through the pile of Eric's clothes. Hank nudges Eric. They
                   look down at Uni, she's biting through their bonds. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, whispering,
                                  stern)
                             Now, wait for my signal.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (whispering)
                             Duh.
    
                   GASPS erupt within the goblin army as the Chief retrieves the
                   Beholder's EYE STALKS from Eric's satchel.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Told ya!
    
                   The goblins FIGHT over the eyestalks, ripping into them with
                   their teeth. One falls to the ground. A goblin child makes a
                   run for the eyestalk, its mother following. A male SHOVES the
                   child to the ground and begins eating the eyestalk himself.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to the goblin)
                             Hey!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (warning)
                             Eric...
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             They're starving the children!
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                                 (to Hank, smiling)
                             No need for statue. 
    
                   The chief stands back, placing a hand on the AMULET. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Uni, now!
    
                   Hank LEAPS, ROLLS! 
    
                   Uni JUMPS UP and heads for the goblin holding Hank's bow. 
    
                   Eric THROWS ALL WEIGHT INTO THE SHIELD, it SMACKS the goblin
                   in the face.   
    
                   The Chief BLASTS Uni with a FIREBALL from the amulet. Uni
                   slides between the goblins legs and the fireball strikes him.
                   He BURSTS INTO FLAMES, dropping the bow. 
    
                   Hank dives for it.
    
                                       GOBLIN CHIEF
                             Kherek-nor!
    
                   The Chief turns and sends another fireball toward Eric.
    
                   Eric spins around just in time, shield in hand. The fireball
                   BOUNCES OFF the force field and straight back at Goblin
                   Chief. His body bursts into flames. He SCREAMS, WRITHES in
                   agony.
    
                   The GIANT WOLF WAKES. It SHAKES in a violent FLURRY OF DUST.
                   Its HOWL sends shivers through Eric and Hank. The goblins
                   surround them both.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Uni!
    
                   Understanding, Uni makes a dash for the wolf. The wolf
                   CHARGES. Uni CHARGES.
    
    
    
                   ELSEWHERE
    
                   DARKNESS. A large door OPENS on the ceiling, letting a GREEN
                   GLOW illuminate a...
    
    
    
                   SMALL ROOM 
    
                   The door opens out and CLANKS against the outside wall.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (O.S.)
                             I can't see anything?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (O.S.)
                             Hold on.
    
                   Diana's staff pokes inside illuminating more of the room.
                   Debris, trinkets, skeletons, and a few random weapons lay
                   scattered around a TREASURE CHEST.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (O.S.)
                             Oh my god!
    
    
    
                   OUTSIDE THE DOOR
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What is it?
    
                   Sheila reappears, pulling back from the doorway.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (hopeful)
                             It's a treasure chest!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (ecstatic)
                             What? The treasure? We found it?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Let me see. Stay here.
    
                   Diana climbs down into the room.
    
    
    
                   SMALL ROOM
    
                   Diana drops the five feet onto the floor. The staff
                   illuminates the surroundings. The floor is littered with
                   bones and rusted weapons. KNIVES. SWORDS. AXES. 
    
                   The room stretches a few yards to the right. At the end sits
                   a large WOODEN CHEST overflowing with riches. JEWELS.
                   NECKLACES. CROWNS. 
    
                   Diana examines it, but keeps her distance.
    
                   A COMMOTION behind Diana gives her A START.
    
                   The rest of the group have joined her.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I told you guys to stay back!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Not a chance! This is what we came
                             here for!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (eyeing the treasure)
                             Whoa! Check it out!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Look at all that booty, yo!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             That's the Treasure of Kareena?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I don't think it is. Doesn't make
                             sense. How is this gonna send us
                             home?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             There's gotta be a magic crystal in
                             there or something.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I'm telling you something doesn't
                             feel right. Doesn't even look
                             right.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             We have to check it out!
    
                   Bobby and Presto start toward it.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Stop!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Why don't you stop treating me like
                             a-
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (interrupting, to Presto)
                             Then grow up! We need to be
                             careful! I'm trying to protect you!
    
                   Bobby's attention is on a GOLD NECKLACE hanging out of the
                   treasure chest. It rises into the air by itself.
    
                   Diana notices Sheila is nowhere to be found.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Sheila?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (INVISIBLE)
                             I'm just checking it out.
    
                   Diana spins around and sees the necklace hanging in the air,
                   but still connected to the chest.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Sheila wait!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (INVISIBLE)
                             Ugh! It's sticky!
    
                   The others watch as the chest UNDULATES. The Treasures inside
                   seems to move as if there's something inside.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Sis! Let go!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)(INVISIBLE)
                                 (frightened)
                             I can't! I'm stuck!
    
                   To their HORROR, the treasure SEPARATES revealing RAZOR SHARP
                   TEETH. Sheila falls back, REAPPEARING, but still STUCK TO THE
                   NECKLACE.
    
                   They rush to Sheila as the chest opens into a LARGE SHARK
                   LIKE MOUTH. It's not a Treasure chest at all, but a monster
                   MIMICKING a treasure chest.
    
                   In a moment, Diana wedges the staff into its JAWS. Its riches
                   TRANSFORM INTO GRASPING TENTACLES.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Get back!
    
                   Bobby charges, club raised.
    
                   Presto grabs a RUSTED AX from the ground and charges the
                   MIMIC.
    
                   Bobby's club SLAMS down on the necklace stuck to Sheila's
                   hand. The monster SCREECHES, and BATS Diana out of the way
                   with a powerful slap from its tentacle.
    
                   Diana slams against the wall, HARD, and lands with a GRUNT.
    
                   Bobby drags Sheila out of the way. Presto is about to attack
                   it with the ax.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (in pain, to Presto)
                             No! Run!
    
                   Presto stops. Bobby grabs Sheila. All three look back at
                   Diana, who is getting to her feet.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (angry)
                             I said run!
    
                   With cat-like agility Diana reaches into the monster's jaws
                   and retrieves the staff. Dodging its flailing tentacles,
                   Diana joins them at the door.
    
                   Presto is already out, and reaching down to help Bobby up.
    
                   The Mimic lifts off the ground and LUMBERS toward them,
                   WALKING on its tentacles.
    
                   Sheila and Diana push Bobby up through the door.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Hurry!
    
                   Presto and Bobby pull on Sheila as Diana lifts.
    
                   Diana steps back, runs and uses the staff to VAULT UP and
                   catch the door frame.
    
    
    
                   OUTSIDE THE DOOR
    
                   Presto and Sheila help Diana out as Bobby CLUBS the heavy oak
                   door. 
    
                   It SLAMS SHUT, severing the end of the Mimic's tentacle. It
                   lands beside Presto, FLOPPING around. Presto reels back
                   disgusted. 
    
                   All try to catch their breaths.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Diana, panting, tears
                                  welling)
                             I'm sorry.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (panting, embarrassed)
                             Me too.
    
                   Diana ignores them, holding a shoulder in pain.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (confused)
                             We're not gonna kill that thing?
    
                   All give Bobby a look. ARE YOU KIDDING?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             What if someone else comes by here?
                             And, they find-
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (cold)
                             I don't care about anyone else!
    
                   Diana stands, grabs the staff and starts walking toward the
                   CAVE-IN. Ashamed, the rest take a moment of silence before
                   following.
    
    
    
                   GOBLIN CAMP
    
                   Eric and Hank BATTLE THE MALE GOBLINS as the females remain
                   huddle against the wall holding their children tight.
    
                   Uni and the wolf swarm around each other in a ferocious
                   frenzy of BITES and KICKS.
    
                   The GOLDEN AMULET lay on the ground beside the burnt corpse
                   of the Goblin Chief. A GOBLIN CHILD breaks from his mother
                   and makes a dash for it. Out of nowhere a SPEAR pierces his
                   leg, pinning him to the ground.
    
                   Hank hears the child's CRIES and turns to see a goblin
                   reaching for the amulet. Hank fires an arrow, knocking him
                   off his feet.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Eric, cover me!
    
                   Eric runs throwing a shield up between Hank and the goblins. 
    
                   Hank dives onto the amulet, then rolls to the child. 
    
                   Eric BATS AWAY sword after sword as Hank pulls the spear from
                   the leg of the child. It cries out in pain, again. Hank helps
                   him to his feet.
    
                   The body of Uni comes TUMBLING toward them. BOWLING them
                   over, causing Hank to drop the amulet.
    
                   The wolf rises up before Eric. It's BLOODY AND ANGRY. The
                   goblins part, giving the wolf a clear path to Eric. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (backing up, frightened)
                             Uh oh!
    
                   From the ground, Hank sees the rope bridge above and gets an
                   idea. 
    
                   ARROWS FLY! One to the bridge and one to the wolf.
    
                   Uni gets her bearings and CHARGES the beast again.
    
                   The second arrow wraps around the wolf's neck. It struggles a
                   moment, then Uni's horn PIERCES ITS BELLY. The beast REELS
                   and RIPS THE BRIDGE FROM ITS PERCH ABOVE.
    
                   Hank pulls the injured child clear as the bridge comes
                   CRASHING DOWN. The goblins SCATTER.
    
                   Eric notices the BONFIRE and gives it a WACK with the shield.
                   FLAMES AND EMBERS PELT THE WOLF igniting its hair.
    
                   It FLAILS WILDLY trampling goblins and TOSSING THE BRIDGE
                   it's tied to LIKE A WHIP into the goblins
    
                   Eric sees a GOBLIN TODDLER running for the amulet.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to toddler)
                             Look out!
    
                   The BRIDGE, now on FIRE itself has swung back Eric's way,
                   threatening to take out the toddler. Eric dives, scoops up
                   her up and rolls clear as the bridge takes out half a dozen
                   goblins.
    
                   Eric and Hank join the females by the wall. Eric hands the
                   toddler to its mother.
    
                                       GOBLIN MOTHER #1
                                 (to Eric, overjoyed)
                             Ya panozhii kita atcha!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (guessing)
                             You're welcome?
    
                   They turn to the utter chaos behind them. The wolf, engulfed
                   in flames finally FALLS DEAD. Smoke billowing from it.
    
                   All the male goblins seem to be dead. Their bodies strewn all
                   over the ground.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Uni!
    
                   Eric turns around to say something to Hank, but a Goblin
                   Mother #1 stands pointing the amulet. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Duck!
    
                   Eric drops as the mother LAUNCHES A FIREBALL FROM THE AMULET.
                   Eric spins around and sees the Goblin Chief standing with,
                   spear in hand, flesh burnt. The fireball collides with him
                   tearing his FLESH APART in a violent explosion. His burning
                   corpse falls to the ground.  
    
                   FURTHER AWAY, they see the wolf's carcass UNDULATE. Eric
                   readies the shield. Hank readies the bow. But, the beast's
                   belly SPLITS open and Uni WIGGLES out. She shakes off the
                   blood and runs to join her friends.
    
                                       GOBLIN MOTHER #2
                                 (to Hank, desperate)
                             Mother... help us!
    
                   Hank looks into her eyes. They're filled with longing.
    
    
    
                   AT THE CAVE-IN
    
                   Diana is busy trying to pry the LARGE CHUNKS of rubble free.
                   It's obviously a futile task, but the others are helping
                   anyway, afraid to disagree, except Bobby. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Diana, this is stupid!
    
                   They others freeze, waiting for Diana's reaction.
    
                   Diana GRUNTS, lifting and prying the stones.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Diana)
                             He's right.
                                 (pause)
                             Diana!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             We can't go back!
    
                   Not being able to move a certain large stone, Diana SCREAMS
                   at it, furious.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Let me just smash the crap out of
                             it!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I told you it's too risky. You'll
                             have shrapnel flying all over the
                             place.
                                 (then)
                             Presto, you're gonna have to work
                             your magic.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Me?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You did it before, you can do it
                             again.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What if I accidentally-
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (soft, holding his arm)
                             Concentrate.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Okay, gimme a second...
    
                   Presto SIGHS, removes the hat and waves a hand over it.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (eyes closed, conjuring)
                             Rocks in a pile, do what I say...
                             Turn to sand and get out of our
                             way!
    
                   The purple glow of the hat turns into a PURPLE MIST. It
                   billows out and rolls along the ground toward the pile of
                   stones, enveloping it.
    
                   All watch as the STONES TURN TO SAND before their eyes and
                   fall into a large MOUND, revealing the rest of the passage.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (in awe)
                             I did it!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Yeah, you did!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Aw, sick! You did it, no probs!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Good job!
    
                   Presto BEAMS. Diana leads them into the sand.
    
                   Their feet seem to sink deeper with each step.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Does it slope down or something?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             This feels like mud, dude!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (panicking)
                             I can't lift my leg!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Everyone stop!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (scared)
                             What's happening?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             It's quick sand! Try not to move!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             That stuff's real?
    
                   Diana extends the staff to Bobby.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Grab on!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I can't reach it! Sheila?
    
                   Sheila tries to make her way to Bobby, but it's no use.
    
                   Presto Gabs onto the staff.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I'm sorry! I'm sorry!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Grab Sheila with your other hand!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I can't lift my club!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I'm coming!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I can't reach you! I'm sorry!
    
                   They're all up to their necks now. The end is near.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I love you!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I love you, too!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to all)
                             Take a deep breath!
    
                   All obey as their faces are SWALLOWED BY THE SAND.
    
    
    
                   FAMILIAR CORRIDOR
    
                   Hank and Eric, clothed again, are led by the goblin mothers
                   and their children through a corridor they haven't been
                   before.
    
                   The child Hank had saved rides on Uni's back, leg bandaged.
                   Uni's happy to oblige.
    
                   The toddler Eric had saved rides on Eric's shoulders.
    
                   They come to the edge of a vertical corridor.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Goblin Mother #1)
                             Down there?
    
                                       GOBLIN MOTHER #1
                             Danger.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Of course it is.
    
                                       GOBLIN MOTHER #1
                             Khruun, mother.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Thank you. We'll find a way.
    
                   Eric gives the toddler back to Goblin Mother #1. 
    
                                       GOBLIN MOTHER #1
                                 (to Eric)
                             Mother, be careful. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Don't I know it.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Mother #1)
                             Keep that amulet, you're gonna
                             need.
    
                   The Goblin Mother #2 lifts her child from Uni and pats the
                   unicorn on the head. The mothers bid their saviors farewell
                   and proceed down the corridor. 
    
                   Hank and Eric watch them with a sense of pride. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             They think we're mothers.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Yeah, well, I don't know about you,
                             but I don't plan on getting
                             pregnant any time soon.
    
                   Hank fires a ROPE ARROW down the corridor and hands the other
                   end to Uni. She takes it in her stone teeth.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, climbing down
                                  the rope)
                             C'mon. That maternal instinct kicks
                             in again, who knows.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (not amused)
                             Hilarious.
    
                   Eric follows Hank down as Uni holds the rope.
    
    
    
                   DARK CAVE
    
                   Jagged rock make up the walls. Sand clings to the ceiling. It
                   moves, BULGES. A foot emerges. BOBBY'S FOOT, followed by 
                   SHEILA'S FOOT.
    
                   The two drop down, landing with a THUD, GASPING for air. Sand
                   pours on top of them. In a moment Presto and Diana land
                   beside them in a heap.
    
                   All MOAN. GASPING, COUGHING. Shaking off sand.
    
                   Diana looks around desperately, then SIGHS, seeing they're
                   all there.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (relieved)
                             Oh, thank god!
    
                   Bobby and Sheila HUG each other. Diana wipes sand off
                   Presto's face.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (embarrassed)
                             I messed up!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             No, you didn't. We're all safe.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Are you hurt?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             No, I'm okay.
    
                   They all help each other to their feet and look around.
                   They're at a dead end corridor, only one way to go.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I guess we go this way.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Then, let's go. I don't wanna spend
                             another second in this place.
    
                   Presto walks up and hugs Bobby. 
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             You good? 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Yeah. I got sand in places I don't
                             wanna talk about, but...
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (over the shoulder)
                             Tell me about it.
    
                   They continue on, following the LIGHT OF DIANA'S STAFF.
    
    
    
                   ANOTHER CAVE
    
                   Hank, Eric and Uni drop down into a cave of sorts. It's
                   narrow, hallowed out for solid rock. Cobwebs everywhere. Uni
                   drops behind them with a THUD.
    
                   Hank pulls an arrow LIGHTING THE WAY. Bones of fallen
                   adventurers litter the ground. The cave DEAD ENDS into a wall
                   of FLAT STONE with only a narrow crack in the bottom.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Oh, c'mon! That's it? That's the
                             passage?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I guess so.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             That's not even big enough for Uni!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Then we make it bigger.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Sure. Hey, Presto, conjure up some
                             jaws of life, would ya? Oh, that's
                             right, he's not here!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Why don't you use your brain
                             instead of your mouth and help me
                             figure this out.
    
                   Eric SCOFFS as Hank ponders the situation.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             My shield won't even fit in there,
                             bro.
    
                   Uni takes initiative and starts HEAD BUTTING the opening. 
    
                   SMACK! Chunks of stone fly off, but it's minor damage. She
                   rams it again. SMACK!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Stand down, girl. Now, let me see.
    
                   Uni sulks. She lays down, head on hoofs, PINING.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni, petting her)
                             I know. I wish Bobby was here too.
    
                   Hank's peers into the crack. Nothing but darkness.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             This is way too thick.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Ya think?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Okay, stand back. Let me try
                             something.
    
                   Hank backs away, drawing another ENERGY ARROW.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Not gonna work, bro.
    
                   Hank FIRES.
    
                   The stone EXPLODES. The dust clears revealing the STILL
                   CRACKLING ARROW embedded in the upper part of the crack.
                   Still only minor damage.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Told ya.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             If you gotta better idea, I'm all
                             ears, bro! 
    
                   Eric backs off.
    
                   Uni jumps up. She cocks her head then and rams the arrow with
                   a SMACK! Larger chunks break off as the arrow CLEAVES the
                   crack wider, then DISSOLVES.
    
                   Hank and Eric marvel at it.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             That's using your head!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You know what they say, a stone
                             head is better two.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (hopeful)
                             I think she's onto something.
    
                   Hank draws THREE ARROWS at once. Two of the arrow heads come
                   together forming a WEDGE, the third acts as a BRACER behind
                   them. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (recoils)
                             Whoa! What are you doing?
    
                   Hank FIRES! The WEDGE SLAMS into the crack sending debris
                   flying. Both shield their faces. 
    
                   The dust settles revealing the WEDGE embedded deep in the
                   stone.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             You're up!
    
                   Eric is confused.
    
    
    
                   STONE TUNNEL - LATER
    
                   Eric and Hank crouch inside a tunnel of their own making.
                   Hank fires another ARROW WEDGE. ERIC uses the shield to pound
                   it deeper into the stone before them. CRASH!
    
                   They step over chunks of fallen stone. Uni follows close
                   behind.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             We gotta be close, man! Dying in a
                             cave-in would just be ...pathetic.
    
                   Hank fires a WEDGE. Eric BASHES.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (coughing)
                             Well, I don't know about you, but I
                             plan on dying of old age. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (disgusted)
                             That's worse! 
    
                   Hank fires a WEDGE.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Worse?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I wanna go out in a blaze of glory! 
    
                   Eric BASHES.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (coughing)
                             Like El Three Thirty Seven.
    
                   Hank fires a WEDGE.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             What?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             El Three Thirty Seven. The robot
                             from the movie Solo.
    
                   Hank SHRUGS.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Star Wars?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Oh, yeah.
    
                   Eric turns to the wedge, shield ready. A CHUCKLE from Hank
                   gives Eric pause.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (stops, turning back)
                             What?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (chuckling)
                             Funny you chose a female robot?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (growing embarrassed)
                             Shut up, man.
    
                   Eric BASHES the wedge. This time a HALLOW SOUND echoes
                   through the tunnel.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (excited)
                             Hey! We're almost there! One more
                             and we free!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (growing serious)
                             Hey, Eric, I never thanked you for
                             coming to get me. ...and Presto.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Well, I was all hopped-up on evil
                             juice. I didn't know what I was
                             doing.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Yes, you did.
                                 (sincere)
                             Thanks, brother.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You gonna fire another one or not? 
    
                   Hank FIRES. Eric is about to bash it, but stops. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (over the shoulder)
                             Ya know... I'm an only child too.
                             But, if I had a brother... or
                             sister...
    
                   Hank reaches out a hand. Eric sees it and grabs Hank's
                   forearm in the Kingsman style HANDSHAKE.
    
                   A loud BASH startles them. Uni has ran up and RAMMED the
                   wedge the rest of the way through the wall.
    
                   The debris falls out into another LARGER CAVE.
    
    
    
                   IN LARGER CAVE
    
                   It's empty and dark. Hank and Eric's heads poke out.
    
    
    
                   ANOTHER CAVE
    
                   In the opposite part of the fortress. Diana, STAFF AGLOW,
                   leads Sheila, Presto and Bobby through the darkness.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Uh oh!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby, panicked)
                             What? What is it?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (frightened)
                             I gotta pee!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I'll take him.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             I'm his sister.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I want Presto.
    
                   Sheila backs away. WHATEVER.
    
                   Presto ushers a frightened Bobby away around the corner of
                   the cave.
    
                   Diana catches Diana's attention
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You feel that?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Yeah. Feels like a cold shoulder.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             It's a breeze. We need to be
                             extremely cautious.
    
                   Sheila feels the breeze on her hand. They're close to the
                   end. 
    
                   Soon Presto and Bobby return.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to them)
                             How'd it go?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (sulking)
                             I don't wanna talk about it.
    
                   A DISTANT, MUFFLED CRY startles them.
    
                   Diana steps in front of the others. Another CRY OF AGONY
                   echoes through the cave.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (half whispering)
                             Someone's in trouble!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Stay behind me.
    
                   They all gather behind Diana.
    
                   Diana leads them cautiously through the cave until it opens
                   into a VAST CHAMBER. GREEN LIGHT flickers on the far away
                   walls.
    
    
    
                   INT. VAST CHAMBER
    
                   Their cave opening lies a HUNDRED FEET or so above the ground
                   of the chamber.
    
                   What was a large VERTICAL chamber with a stone staircase
                   spiraling up along its walls, is now on a HORIZONTAL CHAMBER.
    
                   The CRUMBLING STAIRCASE, runs below them, and wraps up the
                   walls and over their heads. 
    
                   Large chunks of stairs are now piles of RUBBLE on the ground.
    
                   Diana's head pokes out over the edge of the cave, followed by
                   Sheila's. What they see below TERRIFIES THEM.
    
                   In between chunks of stairs is a LARGE STONE POOL holding a
                   GIANT BRAIN. It sits in a luminescent GREEN FLUID, which
                   illuminates the entire room in RIPPLING GREEN LIGHT.
    
                   TWO DOZEN SMALLER CREATURES mill about, MINIONS. Some
                   sleeping, some crawling on the staircases. Their posture
                   resembles monkeys, but they are hairless and their mouths are
                   so wide Diana and the others can see their sharp teeth from
                   their position. These are MORLOCKS.
    
                   TWO tall slender figures dressed in BLACK CLOAKS kneel beside
                   the BRAIN POOL. Only the tops of their bald, PURPLE HEADS are
                   visible behind their high collars. 
    
                   Against the far wall is a third black-cloaked figure. It
                   stands beside a stone rise. Bound to the platform is a FOURTH
                   FIGURE. Its skin is purple as well, but its arms and legs are
                   SHACKLED, and over its head is METALLIC HELMET of sorts,
                   which covers its head and neck. 
    
                   Their PRISONER? 
    
                   Beside the macabre scene is an array of strange instruments.
    
                   The figure beside the prisoner holds a strange ELONGATED
                   INSTRUMENT, it slowly IMPALES the Prisoner with it. 
    
                   CRIES OF AGONY echoes in the vastness of the chamber, sending
                   SHIVERS through Diana and the others. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (turning away, sickened)
                             Oh, my god!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             They're torturing him!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Sh!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to bobby)
                             Be quiet!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I think that brain is their god or
                             something.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Who cares about that? They're
                             torturing somebody down there!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I know. But, it's none of our
                             business.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Since when?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (cold)
                             Since now.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Oh yeah, I forgot you don't care
                             about anybody anymore, right?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             There's too many of them, Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (flabbergasted)
                             What? You, of all people don't
                             wanna help him?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Of course I do, but I wanna live
                             long enough to get home.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Presto?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I wanna help, too. But, they're
                             right. We're outnumbered.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             We'll find a way around. C'mon.
    
                   Diana pushes past them. Bobby can't help but peek again at
                   the horror below. Sheila grabs Bobby's arm.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby, warning)
                             Don't you dare!
    
                   Bobby witnesses the CLOAKED TORTURER pierce the Prisoner's
                   side again. 
    
                   BLUE-ISH BLOOD spills onto the ground. A BLOOD CURDLING CRY
                   chills Bobby to the bone. It's too much for Bobby to stomach
                   any longer.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (calling down)
                             Stop!
    
                   The creatures stop. They look up at Bobby. All of the tall
                   figures have several TENTACLES hanging over their mouths and
                   past their chin. Their WHITE EYES are contrasted by their
                   DARK PURPLE SKIN.
    
                   These are MIND FLAYERS. Their eyes NARROW at Bobby.
    
                   Bobby GULPS. Sheila is mortified, and YANKS BOBBY BACK!
    
                   The morlocks waste no time crawling up the walls. The sound
                   of their CLAWS against stone is CHILLING. Diana pushes past
                   Presto and pulls on Bobby. 
    
                   In a moment, one of the creatures is inside the cave
                   entrance. Diana BASHES it with the staff. It falls, only to
                   be caught by another morlock and swung back onto the wall
                   beneath them.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Run!
    
                   The others SCRAMBLE back through the cave. 
    
                   Diana notices someone on the opposite wall of the chamber
                   directly across. In a SECOND CAVE, unnoticed until now,
                   stands Eric.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (calling to her)
                             Diana!
    
                   Hank and Uni appear beside Eric.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (looking back)
                             Hank?
    
                   Hank and Eric are unaware of the creatures on the wall
                   beneath them, SCRAMBLING UP TOWARD THEM.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric and Hank)
                             Look out!
    
                   Eric jumps back as a morlock swings itself into the cave.
                   Hank lets an ARROW FLY. It KNOCKS the creature out of the
                   cave with a bolt of energy.
    
    
    
                   CAVE #1
    
                   SCREECH! A morlock bars Presto and Bobby's path. RAZOR TEETH
                   GRIN. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Duck!
    
                   The creatures SHARP CLAWS swipe at Presto. Presto DUCKS just
                   in time.
    
                   Bobby swings the club DECAPITATING the creature. 
    
                   Diana is YANKED OUT by an ankle.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHAMBER
    
                   Diana lands on the edge of the stairs directly below the
                   cave. More morlocks scrambling toward her. 
    
    
    
                   CAVE #2
    
                   From the roof of the cave another morlock sinks its TEETH
                   into Eric's shoulder. With a CRY, Eric SLAMS the shield up
                   into its throat. BLOOD SPATTERS. Hank grabs Eric's cape and
                   begins dragging.
    
                   A morlock DROPS IN and SCREECHES. Uni LEAPS over Hank and
                   Eric and IMPALES the creature with her horn. The force sends
                   them both out into the chamber.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   The stone weight of Uni's body lands on the creature with a
                   bone crushing THUD. But, now she finds herself surrounded by
                   TWO DOZEN of them.
    
                   Uni hears a scream and looks up to CAVE #2 Eric is FLUNG OUT
                   of it, SCREAMING as he falls through the air
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (from far wall)
                             Eric!
    
                   At the last second Eric generates a FORCE FIELD, which
                   CRUSHES a morlock below, as it cushions the impact. Eric
                   rolls and hits the stone staircase with a GRUNT!
    
                   Diana SIGHS relief.
    
    
    
                   CAVE #1
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto and Bobby)
                             You okay?
    
                   Presto nods. Sheila turns to see Diana is gone. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Diana!
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             I'm good!
                                 (then)
                             Look out! Incoming!
    
                   Another morlock drops into the cave. Instinctively, Sheila
                   throws the cloak over Presto. They both VANISH. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (INVISIBLE)
                             Bobby run!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Not a chance!
    
                   Bobby jumps over Sheila and Presto and CLUBS the creature
                   behind them with a SMACK. It flies out into the middle of the
                   chamber. Bobby smiles, proud, not seeing another morlock
                   above the mouth of the cave.
    
                   In an instant Bobby is grabbed and FLUNG OUT of the cave.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (reappearing)
                             No!
    
                   She sees Bobby flipping through the air, helpless.
    
                   AN ENERGY ROPE wraps around Bobby's torso.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (relief)
                             Hank!
    
    
    
                   CAVE #2
    
                   Hank strains, holding the ROPE as Bobby succumbs to gravity
                   and falls SWINGING toward the wall below Hank.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Whoa!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND - UNDER CAVE #2
    
                   Eric, shield up, DIVES between Bobby and the wall. They both
                   SLAM into the wall with a DOUBLE THUD! They're both dazed,
                   but unharmed. 
    
    
    
                   CAVE #2
    
                   Hank drops the rope and ducks as a morlock SWIPES! With a
                   quick draw of the bow Hank takes out one creature after
                   another as they climb into the mouth of the cave.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   On the staircase, Diana begins climbing up to Presto and
                   Sheila, using the staff like a climber's piton. Collapsing it
                   and extending it, embedding it at a higher point in the wall.
    
    
    
                   CAVE #1
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Presto, work your- 
                                 (then, horrified)
                             Presto?
    
                   Presto lay unconscious, hat in hand.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #2
    
                   Between two rows of stairs, Bobby and Eric get to their feet,
                   groggy. Bobby adjusts the helmet on his head.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (relieved, impressed)
                             Alright Eric! Comin' in clutch!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You're welcome.
    
                   Uni runs to them and nuzzles Bobby. On her heels a half dozen
                   morlocks.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (overjoyed)
                             Uni! I knew those goblins couldn't
                             hurt you!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Nice for her!
                                 (then)
                             Look out! 
    
                   Eric BASHES a morlock. Bobby turns and CLUBS two of them. Uni
                   HEAD BUTTS one. They struggle to keep them at bay. 
    
                   A LOW, SINISTER VOICE ECHOES IN ERIC'S HEAD.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically)
                             Your fight is meaningless!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Who the heck is that?
    
                   Bobby clubs a morlock.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Who?
    
                   Eric LEAPS over Bobby, BASHING another creature. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You didn't hear that?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Hear what?
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             We will suck the brains from your
                             bloody corpses!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to self)
                             Telepathy.
                                 (to Bobby)
                             They're telepathic! Whatever you do
                             keep that helmet on, you got it?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Duh!
    
                   Bobby spins around CLUBBING two morlocks, breaking their legs
                   in a CRACK!
    
                   CLANK! Hank's bow falls to the ground between Eric and Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (looking up)
                             Hank!
    
                   Eric grabs the bow.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             Her flesh is being torn from her
                             bones! You left her alone to die!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (calling out)
                             She's a 'he' genius!
    
    
    
                   CAVE #1
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Presto! Presto, wake up! Please! 
                                 (then, calling back)
                             Diana!
    
                   Diana climbs into the cave.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You okay?
    
                                       SHEILA (GIRL)
                                 (frantic)
                             I can't wake him up!
    
                   Diana SHAKES Presto and notices a BUMP on his side of his
                   head. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Is he-
                                 (then)
                             Agh!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND - UNDER CAVE #2
    
                   Eric looks up in time to see SHEILA TOSSED OUT OF THE CAVE #1
                   by a morlock, then caught in mid-air, and suspended by an
                   unseen force.
    
                   Eric climbs some rubble and is able to see one of the Mind
                   Flayers standing by the BRAIN POOL, hand outstretched,
                   pulling Sheila closer to him by some telekinetic force.
    
                   Eric uses Hank's bow to fire a ROPE ARROW. It wraps around
                   Sheila's foot, but the end detaches from the bow before Eric
                   can grab it.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (cringing)
                             Woops!
    
                   Bobby turns to see Eric, then Sheila floating toward the Mind
                   Flayer.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (horrified)
                             Sheila! Leave her alone!
    
                   Several morlocks crest the rubble, SCREECHING at Bobby and
                   Uni.
    
                   Eric fires an energy arrow at the Mind Flayer holding Sheila.
                   The arrow turns in mid-air and flies straight back. Eric
                   DROPS just in time as it flies past overhead and explodes on
                   the wall.
    
                   Bobby and Uni find themselves surrounded.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Get to my sister!
    
                   Uni is torn between saving Bobby and saving Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni, angry)
                             Go!
    
                   Uni stays. She closes her eyes as the morlocks close in on
                   them. MAGIC LIGHT starts to swirl around her horn.
    
                   Above their heads Hank flies out of the cave, KICKING THE
                   AIR. Hank's hand grabs the end of the rope arrow hanging from
                   Sheila. They're both dragged down a bit, but stop in the air.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Mind Flayer)
                             Let her go!
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             Supple flesh, torn. Bones, broken.
                             We shall feast on your minds as
                             your memories dissolve!
    
                   The rope arrow vanishes. Hank FALLS TWENTY FEET TO THE
                   GROUND. The hard landing SNAPS Hank's ankle. He cries out IN
                   PAIN.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (afraid)
                             Uni, please!
    
                   A MAGIC BUBBLE bursts forth from Uni's horn. It ripples
                   through the morlocks. They suddenly stop. Their SNARLED
                   expressions turn to FEAR. 
    
                   They COWER then run away. 
    
                   Eric, seeing Bobby and Uni are okay, makes a b-line to Hank
                   who writhes on the ground. Eric notices another Mind Flayer
                   to the left.
    
                   It rises up in the air, and at the mouth of Cave #1. Eric
                   wastes no time in drawing an arrow.
    
                   With a motion of the Mind Flayer's hand Diana and Presto's
                   bodies are SUCKED OUT OF THE\ CAVE, limbs flailing.
    
                   The arrow already, in the bow, SPLITS IN TWO. Eric launches
                   the arrows at them. As they soar to their target, an ENERGY
                   NET materializes between them.
    
    
    
                   AT CAVE #1
    
                   The net scoops up the two, but the arrows continue, until
                   they converge on the Mind Flayer's legs, wrapping around
                   them.
    
                   Diana and Presto FALL. The net TIGHTENS. The Mind Flayer is
                   YANKED down, slowing their fall somewhat.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   All three land in a series of hard THUDS, but they're alive.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (to all of them)
                             Your lives are full of sins against
                             each other. Release your guilt.
                             Give in. Be at peace and, live
                             forever inside me!
    
    
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (turning to Hank)
                             Hank?
    
                   Eric tosses the bow. Hank looks up and catches it.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             You hear that?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Yeah.
    
                   Eric rushes to Diana and Presto. Hank manages to stand and
                   goes after Sheila, LIMPING.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   Eric reaches the net. Diana and Presto MOAN as they struggle
                   against the net. Eric moves in to help, but a PURPLE HAND
                   jets out. 
    
                   Eric REELS BACK IN AGONY. Drops to knees, then falls over.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #2
    
                   Bobby climbs on top of a chunk of stairs only to see Sheila's
                   throat is now in the grip of the Mind Flayer by the pool,
                   hanging unconscious in its hand.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Mind Flayer)
                             Get away from her!
                                 (to Uni)
                             Go, get her!
    
                   Uni takes off in a dead run toward Sheila.
    
    
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                   Two morlocks charge Hank. ARROWS FLY, taking them out.
    
                   In pain, Hank desperately limps closer to the pool. Uni flies
                   PAST in FULL GALLOP. As she gets closer to the pool a morlock
                   POUNCES ON HER back. She tries to throw it off. It tries to
                   bite her and is confused that it's not working. 
    
                   Uni throws her side into the wall crushing the morlock's leg
                   with her weight. It HOWLS in pain. 
    
                   Hank fires a ROPE ARROW at Sheila. A LARGE TENTACLE JETS OUT
                   OF THE BRAIN POOL and intercepts it. The tentacle curls
                   around the rope and YANKS! Hank is pulled through the air and
                   lands against a chunk of stone beside the pool with a HARD
                   THUD!
    
                   Hank CRIES OUT in pain, ARM BROKEN.
    
                   A morlock CLAWS Bobby's head from behind, knocking the helmet
                   off. A Mind Flayer descends behind the Bobby.   
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             Now, little warrior, hear me! Your
                             friends believe you are dead and
                             they do not care. They are trying
                             to kill Sheila. You must stop them! 
    
                   ANGER builds inside Bobby. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (terrified, furious)
                             No!
    
                   Uni appears at Hank's side.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni)
                             I'm okay! Bobby's under the spell!
                             Find his helmet!
    
                   Uni runs to find it.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   The ENERGY NET holding Diana and Presto DISSOLVES. They get
                   to their feet, groggy.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             You okay?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Why wouldn't I be? Cuz, I'm younger
                             than you? I'm not a child!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Then, stop acting like one, and
                             stand up for yourself!
    
                   A Mind Flayer rises up slowly behind Diana. Presto seems not
                   to see it. They are both under its SPELL, causing them to
                   grow angrier at each other.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             You think you know what's good for
                             everyone! Telling everyone what to
                             do! You're just like my mother!
                             Except you're ugly and no one
                             trusts you!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Well, I'm sick of looking after
                             you! Picking up your messes! Fixing
                             your mistakes! And, you do nothing
                             but whine!
    
                   The Mind Flayer is so close to Diana that its tentacles begin
                   crawling over the back of her head, exposing a LAMPREY LIKE
                   MOUTH with several rows of sharp teeth. 
    
                   Diana's doesn't feel it. Presto doesn't seem to see it.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             I fight!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (angry)
                             You're saying you want to fight me?
                             Bring it, white boy!
    
                   Diana extends the staff.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (hat off)
                             I am so sick and tired of everyone
                             thinking I can't do anything! That
                             I'm weak!
    
                   The hat GLOWS PURPLE. Without speaking a rhyming spell,
                   Presto pulls a REVOLVER out of the hat and aims it at Diana.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You are weak! You can't do anything
                             right! You probably don't even know
                             how to use that thing!
    
                   Presto, devil in his eyes, COCKS THE HAMMER BACK.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    



	8. Six Into One

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 8  
"Six Into One"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. VAST CHAMBER - UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   The Mind Flayer is so close to Diana that it's tentacles
                   begin crawling over the back of her head, exposing a LAMPREY
                   LIKE MOUTH with several rows of sharp teeth. 
    
                   Diana's doesn't feel it. Presto doesn't seem to see it.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             I fight!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (angry)
                             You're saying you want to fight me?
                             Bring it, white boy!
    
                   Diana extends the staff.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (hat off)
                             I am so sick and tired of everyone
                             thinking I can't do anything! That
                             I'm weak!
    
                   The hat glows purple. Without speaking a spell, Presto pulls
                   a REVOLVER out of the hat and aims it at Diana.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             You are weak! You can't do anything
                             right! You probably don't even know
                             how to use that thing!
    
                   Presto, devil in his eyes, COCKS THE HAMMER BACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. VAST CHAMBER - UNDER BROKEN STAIRS
    
                   Uni has found Bobby's helmet. She dodges morlock after
                   morlock, weaving in and out of them. 
    
    
    
                   AT THE POOL
    
                   Hank tries to draw an arrow on the Mind Flayer holding
                   Sheila, but with a broken arm the pain is EXCRUCIATING. But
                   Hank manages to pull back an arrow, SCREAMING in defiance.
    
                   Only a half dozen morlocks remain alive. They gather behind a
                   Mind Flayer as it floats toward Hank. 
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             You have done all you can. You have
                             failed. Rest now. Let your pain
                             dissolve. It is over.
    
                   Hank gives up, exhausted. The arrow dissolves in the bow.
                   Hank lets his arms fall and rolls over to face the other Mind
                   Flayer.
    
                   Eyes heavy, mind weak, Hank begins to fall asleep.
    
                   BANG! A gunshot echoes through the chamber. Hank's eyes SNAP
                   OPEN. SOBER NOW.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (in pain)
                             Aaagh!
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   Presto has snapped out of it. Smoke rises from the barrel of
                   the revolver.
    
                   Diana is paralyzed, wide eyed, unharmed. The SPELL IS BROKEN.
    
                   Presto now notices the Mind Flayer behind Diana. A bullet
                   hole in its head. It drops to the ground, dead. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (confused)
                             Presto... 
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (aghast)
                             I... I'm sorry!
    
                   Presto looks at the revolver, then throws it down, disgusted.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (frazzled, but relieved)
                             Don't be.
                                 (noticing Eric)
                             Eric!
    
                   Diana runs to Eric, who lay unconscious. 
    
                   Presto has noticed Sheila, dangling helplessly in the grip of
                   another Mind Flayer.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Sheila!
                                 (to Diana)
                             It's got Sheila!
    
                   Presto starts to run to Sheila, only to have THREE MORLOCKS
                   jump in the way. Another THREE take off toward Diana and
                   Eric.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (calling back)
                             Diana, look out!
    
                   Diana sees them coming and turns back to Eric. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (rousing him)
                             Eric! Eric! Come on! Come back to
                             me!
    
                   The morlocks POUNCE! Diana GRABS ERIC'S SHIELD and at the
                   last moment and throws up a FORCE SHELL around them both.
    
    
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                   Presto is surrounded.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (mid-conjure)
                             ...to find a way!
    
                   From the hat Presto produces a LIT TORCH.
    
                   Presto notices the morlocks backing away, frightened. Presto
                   SHRUGS and begins waving it back and forth at the creatures.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (empowered)
                             Haha!
    
    
    
                   AT THE POOL
    
                   The Mind Flayer leaves Hank, turns and begins floating toward
                   Presto.
    
                   Bobby, still under a SPELL, charges Hank who has drawn
                   another arrow on the Mind Flayer holding Sheila. Hearing
                   Bobby's BATTLE CRY, Hank spins around arrow drawn, but seeing
                   it's Bobby, relaxes the bow.
    
                   Bobby charges Hank, but notices Uni galloping toward them
                   with the barbarian helmet in her mouth.
    
                   BOBBY SWINGS AT UNI! The impact of the club sends her flying
                   through the air. The helmet falls to the ground coming to
                   rest near Hank.
    
                   Uni's body COLLIDES against a far wall with a CRASH, chipping
                   stone from the wall. She falls, unconscious.
    
                   Presto has been moving toward Diana, still staving off the
                   morlocks with the torch.
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   The morlocks clamour onto Diana's shell of force.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             I'm coming!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (through the shield, to
                                  Presto)
                             I'm fine! Get to the others!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             And, do what? This is all I got!
    
                   With no other choice, Presto bursts into a run.
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                   Presto doesn't get very far before a half dozen morlocks
                   converge. They keep their distance from the torch, but GNASH
                   THEIR TEETH at a terrified Presto.
    
    
    
                   AT THE POOL 
    
                   Bobby charges Hank again.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Bobby, listen to me! Sheila's gonna
                             die!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (club raised)
                             Because of you!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Bobby, stop!
    
    
    
                   CHAMBER CEILING
    
                   Unbeknownst to the children and the creatures below, THREE
                   FLUMPHS descend into the chamber from a SHAFT IN THE CEILING.
    
                   It's Sunshine followed by TWO OTHER FLUMPHS, each slightly
                   different in color. The first one's body is MORE REDDISH,
                   this is KITO'PESIA. The second is MORE BLUE, this is
                   GER'HAUS.
    
                   Sunshine heads toward the Elder Brain. The other two hang
                   back for a moment, assessing the situation.
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                                 (afraid)
                             Daeijine! We- we can't fight them!
    
                                       GER'HAUS (V.O.)
                                 (to Kito'pesia, urgently)
                             Save the magician! 
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                             By myself?
    
                   Ger'haus flies off toward Diana and Eric. Kito'pesia
                   hesitates for a moment, then heads toward Presto.
    
    
    
                   ABOVE THE POOL
    
                   Sunshine GRAPPLES the Mind Flayer holding Sheila by the
                   throat. It lets go and Sheila's body lands in a heap on the
                   ground behind the pool.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (angry)
                             Oiv'hass! You risk your lives in
                             vain to save these children? You
                             will suffer the same fate!
    
                   The two exchange PSYCHIC BLASTS which ripple the air between
                   them as they struggle for dominance.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (psychic pain)
                             Agh!
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Bobby snaps out of it.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Hank? What happened?
    
                   Hank breaths a SIGH OF RELIEF.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (mortified, remembering)
                             Uni? Sheila?
    
    
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                   Kito'pesia DESCENDS BEHIND PRESTO, who is waving a dying
                   torch at the circle of morlocks.
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                                 (to Presto)
                             You're torch is going out.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (over shoulder, in a
                                  panic)
                             I know!
    
                   Presto then pins around to see the flumph.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Sunshine?
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                             Who? No, my name is Kito'pesia.
    
                   Presto just stares at her, dumbstruck.
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                             So... You're good?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             No. No I'm not. Help me, I have to
                             get to my friends!
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                                 (sighing)
                             Come on, then.
    
                   Kito'pesia WHISKS Presto into the air. The torch falls onto
                   the heads of one of the morlocks. It SCREECHES and flails,
                   knocking over several others. 
    
    
    
                   UNDER CAVE #1
    
                   Ger'haus descends on the morlocks who are still crawling and
                   CLAWING on Diana's FORCE SHELL. He starts laying into the
                   creatures, SPINNING, SLASHING AND IMPALING THE MORLOCKS with
                   his tendrils.
    
                   Diana looks up in awe, seeing the new flumph has taken care
                   of the creatures, and deactivates the shield.
    
                                       GER'HAUS
                                 (smiling, to Diana)
                             You're welcome.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Ger'haus)
                             Sun-
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (O.S.)
                                 (groggy)
                             Diana?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (turning to Eric)
                             Eric! Thank god! C'mon, we gotta
                             go!
    
                                       GER'HAUS
                                 (to them)
                             Are you humans injured in any way?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Ger'haus)
                             Yeah, Eric needs-
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Ger'haus)
                             Get Diana out of here?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             No, I'm good. You're the one who...
    
                   Ger'haus spies a morlock LEAP OFF THE WALL and grab Kitopesia
                   and Presto and drag them to the ground. Ger'haus FLIES OFF
                   without a word.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (angry, to Ger'haus)
                             Hey, get back he-
    
                   Eric puts hand to temple, cringing pain.
    
                   Diana immediately helps Eric to stand.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND BRAIN POOL
    
                   Hank has managed to crawl to Sheila. Sunshine and the Mind
                   Flayer battle overhead. Grappling each other. FLASHES OF
                   ENERGY CRACKLE between them.
    
                   Hank takes Sheila's head in lap, the back of it bloody.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila, teary eyed)
                             I got you. You're gonna be okay.
    
                   A Mind Flayer drops to the ground beside Hank. It's dead, a
                   hole in its chest, covered in blueish-green blood. Having
                   been impaled by Sunshine. 
    
                   Bobby gives up the search for Uni, and runs back to Sheila
                   and Hank.
    
                   Hank's hands are covered with Sheila's blood. Bobby begins
                   crying.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sunshine, desperate)
                             Help her!
    
                   Sunshine looks down at them, blinks, but turns toward the
                   Elder Brain. 
    
                   She reaches out her tendrils, but they don't actually touch
                   it, but instead come in contact with a before unseen, SHELL
                   OF MAGICAL FORCE around the brain. IT CRACKLES WITH MYSTICAL
                   ENERGY.
    
                   Sunshine closes her eyes in concentration, engaged in a
                   battle of PSYCHIC WILL with it.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (in pain, struggling)
                             You... will... all .. bleed!
    
    
    
                   CENTER OF CHAMBER
    
                   Presto is in a tug-of-war with a morlock over the hat.
                   Kito'pesia dodges more of them as they leap and swing their
                   claws at her.
    
                   Ger'haus arrives and IMPALES the morlock holding Presto's
                   hat. It falls dead.
    
                                       GER'HAUS (V.O.)
                                 (to Kito'pesia)
                             I told you to help him!
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                             I tried!
    
                   Ger'haus dodges morlocks, grabs them and tosses them, impales
                   a few more. Presto looks at the brain, spies Sheila in Hank's
                   arms on the ground and turns back.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Kito'pesia, desperate)
                             Kiddo... Whatever your name is...
                             help me! Please?
    
                   Not being able to remember her name, Presto refers to
                   Kito'pesia as KIDDO from now on.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (deep breath, psyching
                                  herself up)
                             Okay! Okay!
    
                   She leaves Ger'haus to fight the creatures and lifts Presto
                   off the ground, carrying him to the pool.
    
    
    
                   NOT FAR AWAY
    
                   Eric and Diana FIGHT their way through the morlocks to reach
                   the pool. Eric looks around for Ger'haus.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (fighting, to Diana)
                             Hey! Where did Leroy Jenkins go?
    
                   From now on Eric refers to Ger'haus as LEROY.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (fighting)
                             He's over there keeping that thing
                             at bay, let's be grateful!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND POOL
    
                   Hank cradles Sheila, as Bobby wipes away tears. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank, desperate)
                             Uni can-
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             She's not here!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             The Prisoner! He'll help us! We
                             have to set him free!
    
                   Hank ignores Bobby. Frustrated, Bobby grabs the club and
                   charges the brain.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Bobby no!
    
                   A LARGE TENTACLE writhes out of the pool and SWATS Bobby
                   away. Bobby hits the wall and falls unconscious.
    
    
    
                   NEARBY
    
                   Uni wakes and looks around frantically. She finds Bobby
                   unconscious. She nudges, pokes, trying to wake her friend.  
    
                                       SHUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (telepathic shout)
                             Ger'haus! Kito'pesia!
                                 (struggling)
                             Help.... me!
    
                   Ger'haus ZIPS through the air toward to the pool.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND THE POOL
    
                   Kito'pesia drops Presto beside Hank, then lay her tentacles
                   on the FORCE SHELL beside Sunshine.
    
                   Another tentacle LASHES at Sheila. Hank rolls them both away
                   just in time, but leaving the bow behind.
    
                   Eric, Diana and Presto arrive at the pool. A tentacle LUNGES
                   AT DIANA, but Ger'haus arrives just in time to BASH it away
                   before he joins the other two flumphs at the brain.
    
                   Diana spots a tentacle coming for Uni, who is unaware of it.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Uni!
    
                   It's too late, the tentacle grabs Uni, raises her into the
                   air by her hind leg and TOSSES HER against the wall with a
                   KACHUNK, sending small chunks flying off. She lands,
                   disoriented. 
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to flumphs)
                             Lift!
    
                   The flumphs have begun to raise the enormous brain out of the
                   brine pool revealing SIX SPRAWLING TENTACLES beneath it,
                   which flail wildly.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to the children)
                             Drain the pool!
    
                   Eric charges the stone wall of the brine pool, but TRIPS and
                   lands on the stone side on top of the shield, loosening a
                   stone, but not breaking it.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                             Enough!
    
                   With a strange, unearthly WHIRRING, an ENERGY begins to BUILD
                   up inside the brain. They all feel it. Something is about to
                   happen.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (shouting over the din)
                             Eric, my bow!
    
                   Eric's attention is on a Mind Flayer who is fast approaching
                   and doesn't hear Hank.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Incoming!
    
                   Hank is too far away to grab the bow, but Bobby's helmet is
                   close by. Hank SCRAMBLES to reach it in time.
    
                   Hank PUTS ON BOBBY'S HELMET as a POWERFUL BLAST OF PSYCHIC
                   ENERGY ripples out from the brain. The SHOCKWAVE throws the
                   flumphs off. They hit the far wall above Uni. All living
                   creatures, including Uni are knocked unconscious by the
                   BLAST. But, Bobby's barbarian helmet has protected Hank's
                   mind.
    
                   Landing on its tentacles, the Elder Brain WALKS to Bobby and
                   Diana and picks them up. It drops them into the brine pool,
                   then grabs Sheila's foot before Hank can stop it. 
    
                   The brain continues to pick up Eric and Presto, seeming to
                   ignore Hank.
    
                   It crawls on its tentacles toward the fallen Mind Flayers
                   which lay strewn about.
    
                   Hank begins crawling to the slab of stone where the Prisoner
                   lay. In pain from a broken arm, Hank's slides off the Ranger
                   belt, Leather strap slides out and whips around the horns on
                   Bobby's helmet. Helmet on, Hank ties the straps securely
                   under both arm pits, and continues crawling toward the
                   Prisoner. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to self)
                             I hope you're right, Bobby.
    
    
    
                   ON STONE SLAB
    
                   The prisoner WRITHES, trying to break free of its shackles.
                   Hank accesses the situation. Blueish blood covers open wounds
                   and lesions on the Prisoner's purple body. 
    
                   Hank unstraps the long metal helmet then slides it off the
                   figure's head.
    
                   Hank REELS BACK, startled to see the face of a Mind Flayer.
    
                   This one's face is lacerated, its tentacled mouth bound with
                   a type of MUZZLE. One tentacle has been CUT OFF.
    
                   Its eyes plead with Hank.
    
                   Hank unties the muzzle and watches as one of the Prisoner's
                   tentacles SLITHERS into its mouth, then curls back out,
                   forming a sort of tongue which allows it to speak. His voice
                   is LOW and WATERY.
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (through pain)
                             Free my hands!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (desperate)
                             Will you help us?
    
                                       PRISONER
                             I will destroy them all!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             What about my friends?
    
                                       PRISONER
                             Remove your helmet and I will help
                             you!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             No! Just give me your word you
                             won't hurt us!
    
                                       PRISONER
                             Remove your helmet!
    
                   A TELEKINETIC POWER tries to raise the helmet off Hank's
                   head. Hank pulls it back down with on hand.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Not gonna happen! Promise me you'll
                             help us!
    
                   The Elder Brain has revived one of the Mind Flayer. It rises
                   into the air and turns toward them.
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (grunting, to Hank)
                             You have my word!
    
                   Hank begins UNSHACKLING the prisoner's wrist, but with one
                   hand can't quite free him.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (calling to the air)
                             Uni!
    
                   Not getting a response, Hank grabs a chunk of stone and
                   BASHES it against the shackle. IT BREAKS. 
    
                   The prisoner stretches out a free hand toward the Elder Brain
                   and CASTS A THUNDERWAVE at it.
    
                   The wave ripples through the air and COLLIDES with the brain
                   and the Mind Flayer knocking them both down.
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (to Hank)
                             Drain the brine pool!
    
                   Hank begins crawling to the pool, grabs the LOOSE STONE and
                   begins prying.
    
                   The prisoner turns his hand toward the ceiling far above and
                   casts LIGHTENING from his hand. The stairs above begin to
                   crack and break apart sending chunks of debris raining down.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to prisoner, turning
                                  back)
                             What are you doing? You're gonna
                             crush us all! 
                                 (getting no response)
                             You promised me!
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             Promises are meaningless!
    
                   CHUNKS OF STONE STAIRS begin CRASHING DOWN around them.
    
                   The bodies of the others lay in the pool. Hank takes a deep
                   breath struggling desperately to pull the loose stone from
                   the side of the pool with one arm.
    
                   Giving up, Hank crawls over the side and into the pool.
                   There's no time to waste. Hank pulls the shield from Eric's
                   arm and struggles to stand up.
    
                   In AGONY, Hank stands on the broken ankle, forcing the shield
                   overhead with a broken arm. Hank activates it, creating a
                   DOME OF FORCE which encases the children.
    
                   The CRACKING OF STONE is deafening now. CHUNKS STRIKE HANK'S
                   SHIELD AND BOUNCE OFF. Some land on the sides of the brine
                   pool, finally breaking it.
    
                   The BRINE GUSHES OUT. The liquid is filled with tiny PURPLE
                   TADPOLES. Each one has a V-SHAPED MOUTH lined with TEETH.
                   They BITE at the air as they writhe in the ground.
    
                   Hank doesn't notice them. 
    
                   The Elder Brain recovers from the Prisoner's Thunderwave
                   Spell and SLITHERS ON ITS TENTACLES toward the Prisoner, who
                   is still CASTING ELECTRICITY ONTO THE CEILING.
    
                                       SINISTER VOICE (V.O.)
                                 (strange language,
                                  subtitled)
                             Blasphemer!
    
                   Only now does Hank notice Uni standing among the unconscious
                   flumphs. She's awake and staring at Hank, with sorrowful
                   eyes.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni, struggling)
                             I'm sorry, girl!
    
                   The SOUND CRESCENDOS until the ceiling CAVES IN. Large chunks
                   of ceiling and stairs fall onto the morlocks and the Mind
                   Flayers, crushing them to death.
    
                   The last thing Hank sees are BRIGHT RAYS OF SUNLIGHT pouring
                   into the chamber as the wall behind crumbles in a DEAFENING
                   AVALANCHE. 
    
    
    
                   INT. VAST CHAMBER
    
                   RAYS OF SUNLIGHT illuminate the devastation. The floor is a
                   jagged field of rubble. Silent.
    
    
    
                   IN BRINE POOL
    
                   The children lay unconscious. Several DEAD TADPOLES lay
                   scattered in the pool around them. Some SQUASHED, but all
                   DEAD.
    
                   Bobby's eyes blink open, half blinded by the SUNLIGHT pouring
                   in.
    
                   Bobby sits up, groggy, soaking wet.
    
                   The wall that used to lay behind them has collapsed revealing
                   another ROOM. CIRCULAR. SUN DRENCHED.
    
                   Its arched walls converge on a BRILLIANT, CONCAVE STAINED
                   GLASS SKYLIGHT. This is the top of the fortress. Now on its
                   side, the room allows the light of the rising TWIN SUNS to
                   shine directly into the chamber.   
    
                   A flood of HOPE sobers Bobby's senses.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (frightened, remembering)
                             Sheila?
    
                   Bobby finds Sheila face down, soaking wet, HEAD WOUND
                   exposed.  
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (teary eyed)
                             I'm so sorry. 
                                 (then)
                             Uni! Uni, where are you?
    
                   Hank wakes, still holding Eric's shield. The SUNLIGHT is
                   curious, but that can wait. Hank crawls on the wet floor of
                   the pool to Sheila.
    
                   Diana wakes and stares at the warm sunrise for a moment, then
                   quickly rouses Presto, then Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (groggy)
                             Are we dead?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Sheila's going to be if we don't
                             help her.
    
                   Sitting up, Presto SQUINTS into the light.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (shielding eyes)
                             We did it? We're at the end?
    
                   All gather around Sheila.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (feeling a pulse)
                             She's alive. Barely.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I tried to get to her, Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             She's gonna be okay.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (searching)
                             Uni?
    
                   Presto finds her and the Flumphs unconscious in the corner
                   and rushes to her. Eric follows vaulting over rubble.
    
    
    
                   IN CORNER
    
                   In a circle free of rubble, lay Uni's stone body,
                   unconscious, surrounded by the flumphs, who are lso
                   unconscious.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (slapping Uni's body)
                             Wake up, girl. Sheila need you!
    
                   The flumphs wake. Leroy immediately stares at the window and
                   lets the sunlight bathe his body.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Ger'haus)
                             Hey, Leroy, what are you doing?
    
                   The flumph turns back to Eric.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (indicating window)
                             Did you guys see this?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (duh)
                             Uh... yeah!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Is everyone all right?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Not even close!
                                 (then, solemn)
                             Sheila's dying and I think Uni's
                             already dead.
    
                   Bobby has overheard and rushes to them.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What? She can't be!
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             She's is only sleeping.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (petting Uni)
                             Well, wake her up!
    
                                       KITO'PESIA (V.O.)
                             That's not a good idea.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Kito'pesia)
                             Kiddo, please! She's the only one
                             who can save Sheila!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Kiddo, angry)
                             Wake her up, now!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             No.
                                 (then, to Kiddo)
                             Sometime she needs a good slap.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (furious)
                             I'm a boy!
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Uni needs to regain her mental
                             strength, Barbie. It must have
                             taken the last bit of it to shield
                             us from the cave in.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hey, Leroy, stop calling him
                             Barbie.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Stop calling me Leroy.
                             I mean, I've gathered that the name
                             Leroy Jenkins is not necessarily
                             negative, but in your mind it is.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (fuming)
                             Stop reading our minds!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (removing hat)
                             Everyone relax! Maybe I can help
                             Sheila.
    
                   Presto begins crawling over the rubble back to the pool. Eric
                   follows. Bobby, concerned, follows as well.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Wait! Presto, wait a minute!
    
                   Kiddo and Leroy look at each other, SHRUG, then follow Bobby.
    
                   Presto jumps into the pool, hat in hand and kneels beside
                   Sheila and Hank.
    
                   Bobby jumps in.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Presto, wait!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What? I'm pretty sure I can do
                             this.
    
                   They all give Presto a I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT look.
    
                   A nearby GROAN steals their attention.
    
                   They all see the ELDER BRAIN moving on top of the rubble and
                   grow pale.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Oh, sh-
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (interrupting, confused)
                             That's not the brain. The brain is
                             dead.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Then, what is it?
    
                   Hank realizing something and searches Sheila's clothes and
                   finds her dagger. Hank begins crawling to the brain, dagger
                   in hand, helmet on head.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Whoa! What are you doing?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Help me move it!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Uhm, that's not a good idea.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             We need to kill it!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (over shoulder)
                             No! He's gonna help us!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (frightened)
                             I don't want any part of this.
    
                   Diana helps Hank to the brain.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Diana?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (over shoulder, to Eric)
                             Help us!
    
                   Eric hesitates, but Bobby runs to help.
    
                   They start clearing the rubble around the giant brain,
                   revealing corners of the STONE SLAB which held the Prisoner.
    
                   The MUFFLED MOANS grow louder beneath it.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (to Presto)
                             I wouldn't take what they said
                             personally.
    
                   Presto ignores him.
    
                   The team manages to roll the heavy brain off the stone slab
                   and it falls with a DULL SPLAT on the rubble.
    
                   The others jump back in FRIGHT as they come face to face with
                   the Mind Flayer Prisoneron the slab. 
    
                   His legs crushed, ribs crushed. His breathing is shallow.
    
                   He lets out a WEAK MOAN.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (angry, to Prisoner)
                             You promised me you wouldn't hurt
                             my friends!
    
                   The Prisoner turns his head to Hank. A tentacle finds its way
                   into his mouth again and he speaks.
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (weak)
                             Leave me alone.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (warning)
                             Hank, I don't think-
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (over shoulder, to Eric)
                             Shut up!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (reading the Prisoner)
                             This is very curious. The Daeijine
                             feels remorse.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (hopeful)
                             He isn't evil then! ...is he?
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby, solemn)
                             He is in agony.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Prisoner)
                             My friend is dying, can you save
                             her?
    
                                       PRISONER 
                             We are all dying.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (angry)
                             Can you heal her?
    
                                       PRISONER
                             Why do you fight for your friends'
                             lives... When it is all in vain?
    
                   Time is wasting. Hank becomes furious JABS THE DAGGER into 
                   the Prisoner's ribs. He CRIES OUT IN AGONY.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Hank!?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Prisoner, gritting
                                  teeth)
                             You want to die? I can help you
                             with that! But, tell me why! Why do
                             you want to die!?
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             Because, he-
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (turning back, to Leroy)
                             I'm not talking to you!
    
                   The prisoner GROWLS. Hank tries a different tactic.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             Revenge, right? Why did you care if
                             you got revenge or just died?
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (breathless)
                             The Culmination is a lie! There is
                             no afterlife!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Boo hoo! So what? You lied to me!
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (furious)
                             Do not anger me!
    
                   Presto readies the hat, just in case.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You're angry? Good! That means you
                             want something!
    
                   Hank unties the straps from the helmet. Eric moves in, but
                   Leroy grabs Eric's arm.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Leroy, angry)
                             Let go!
    
                   Diana puts a hand on Eric's shoulder.
    
                   Hank takes off the helmet and drops it to the ground with a
                   CLANK.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Prisoner)
                             You don't want to die. You just
                             don't have a reason to live.
    
                   The Prisoner looks into Hank's eyes.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (softer)
                             Help my friend live ...and I
                             promise we won't forget you!
    
                   The Prisoner looks at the faces of the children. Bobby, holds
                   Sheila's hand. Bobby's eyes PLEAD with the Prisoner.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             It's not working.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Prisoner)
                             I would have left you here. Bobby
                             was the one who told them to stop
                             hurting you. You owe him. 
    
                   Eric gives Diana a look. DON'T TELL HIM THAT!
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       PRISONER
                                 (to Hank)
                             Bring me your friend.
    
                   Diana and Presto hurry to pick up Sheila's body.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (warning)
                             Hank...
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Back off!
    
                   Eric reluctantly obeys.
    
                   Diana and Presto lay Sheila on a large rock beside the
                   Prisoner. 
    
                   His purple, bloodied hand reaches out and touches Sheila's
                   arm.
    
                   Magical light begins to swirl around Sheila's head.
    
                   Bobby begins to cry.
    
                   Before their eyes, the wound on Sheila's head begins to CLOSE
                   UP, and hair begins to grow over it.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Amazing.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to self)
                             I gotta learn that spell.
    
                   It is done. Sheila is healed.
    
                   The prisoner goes limp, exhausted.
    
                   Bobby rushes to hug Sheila's still unconscious body. Hank
                   runs a hand through Sheila's hair lovingly.
    
                   Presto, overcome with emotion, hugs Diana.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Prisoner)
                             Thank you.
    
                                       PRISONER
                             Please... let me die... free.
    
                   He indicates the shackle on his other arm. Hank tries to undo
                   it.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (a little help)
                             Bobby...
    
                   Bobby steps up and CLUBS the shackle. It SNAPS OPEN.
    
                   The Prisoner flexes his good arm, then suddenly GRABS HANK'S
                   HEAD WITH BOTH HANDS. Hank tries to pull away, but the
                   Prisoner is too strong.
    
                   Eric and the others RUSH to stop him.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to the children)
                             No! Get back!
    
                   The Prisoner pulls Hank's head to his.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Prisoner, horrified)
                             Stop!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (afraid)
                             What's he doing?
    
                   Hank CRIES OUT IN MENTAL ANGUISH!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (astonished)
                             He's... thanking her!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (suspicious)
                             No, he isn't!
    
                   Hank's eyes roll back.
    
                   IMAGES, MEMORIES, FLASH IN HANK'S MIND.
    
                   THE FINAL IMAGE is a Mind Flayer TADPOLE BURROWING inside the
                   flesh of a human body.
    
                   Eric rushes to them. Leroy grabs Eric's arms. Eric turns and
                   BASHES him with the shield, knocking him back. 
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Eric, stop!
    
                   Hank CRIES OUT one last time, then breaks free.
    
                   The Prisoner falls limp. Dead.
    
                   Hank, mind reeling, tears welling, stares at the Prisoner's
                   body. Eric plops down beside Hank. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank, concerned)
                             You okay?
    
                   Hank ignores Eric. Suddenly overcome with emotion Hank jumps
                   up and grabs the Prisoner's body, hangs on it and WEEPS. 
    
                   The others are stunned and confused, afraid to say anything.
                   Diana walks up and places a hand on Hank's shoulder. 
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (crying)
                             I saw everything. His entire life.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             Memory transference.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Kiddo)
                             Is he gonna be okay?
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             No, he's dead.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Leroy, exasperated)
                             Not him, her!
                                 (then, annoyed)
                             I mean him! Hank! Now you got me
                             doing it!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (sobbing)
                             Anger. Terror. Joy. Curiosity.
                             Terror. Pain. Loneliness. It was
                             beautiful.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Are you alright?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Yeah.
                                 (sighs)
                             It's fading. Ever wake up crying
                             from a dream, and... you can't
                             remember what it was?
    
                   The others become solemn. They've never seen Hank like this.
                   Maybe it's the new gender. Maybe it's a childhood of
                   suppressing one's own emotions finally reaching a tipping
                   point. Or, maybe it's one facilitating the other.
    
                   Hank stands, looks into Diana's soft eyes, they embrace.
    
                   Eric lowers eyes.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Presto, sniffling)
                             Yo, that gave me in the feels, bro. 
    
                   Presto puts an arm around Bobby.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (O.S.)
                             Hank? What's wrong? You okay?
    
                   They all crowd around. Eric helps Sheila to sit up.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila, kneeling)
                             Am I okay?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (hugging Sheila)
                             Sis!
    
                   Sheila pushes Bobby back to look for cuts and bruises, but
                   seeing it's nothing dire, embraces again. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (warmly)
                             You're worried about me? You're the
                             one who almost died!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             I did? 
                                 (then, smiling)
                             Uni?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             I almost forgot! How could I
                             forget!
    
                   Bobby takes off, back to Uni. Presto follows him.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             It wasn't Uni.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Long story.
    
                   Sheila sees the look in Hank's eyes and MELTS. They crawl
                   into each others arms.
    
                   Diana senses the moment coming, pulls Eric to the side and
                   nods to the flumphs to give Hank and Sheila a moment alone.
    
                   They are confused, but obey.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila, warm)
                             I thought I lost you.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (warm)
                             Not likely.
    
                   They look into each others eyes. Fall into them. Their lips
                   move closer, eyes closed.
    
                   UNI'S NOSE suddenly jets between them. Hank KISSES her cold
                   stone snout.
    
                   Hank opens eyes and pulls back, shocked and disappointed. 
    
                   Sunshine, who has been watching, covers her puckered mouth
                   and GIGGLES.
    
                   Uni nuzzles, examining the back of Sheila's head.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             I'm okay, girl. It's healed.
    
                   Bobby crests the rubble and sees Uni. He BEAMS and rushes to
                   her.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Great timing, Uni.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (wiping lips, annoyed)
                             Yeah, perfect.
    
                   Bobby reaches them.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             It's not her fault!
    
                   Bobby SLIDES ON KNEES to her, hugging her neck.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             I'm sorry I hit you! I'm so sorry.
    
                   They nuzzle each other.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to the other flumphs)
                             Humans are weird.
    
                   Hank stands and CRINGES in pain.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             What is it?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (rubbing back of neck)
                             Nothing. I'm fine.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Your arm isn't!
                                 (to Uni)
                             Uni, can you heal him?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL) (O.S.)
                             Hey! I think I found something!
    
                   The others find Presto on the other side of the pool. A chunk
                   of broken floor has revealed another floor beneath. A lighter
                   shade of stone. Smooth with STRANGE SHAPES CARVED INTO IT. 
    
                   The flumphs gather around Presto and examine the floor. Eric
                   and Diana join them.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             Good eye magician. I didn't notice
                             that.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             So they put down a new floor, so
                             what?
    
                   Hank tries to walk but almost falls. Sheila helps. Their
                   faces are bathed in the sunlight coming from the stained
                   glass window on the far wall. They stare at it, allowing
                   themselves to marvel at the possibility that they are close
                   to the end of their journey.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Uni, can you heal Hank's-
    
                   But, Uni bolts past them toward the window. 
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Uni! Wait for me!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (exasperated)
                             Bobby, stay here!
    
                   Bobby stops.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I'll get her.
    
                   Sunshine zooms after Uni.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             This is it? We're at the end?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             I sure hope so.
    
    
    
                   AT THE WINDOW
    
                   Uni slows to a TROT, then stops at the Window. She smiles,
                   wide-eyed. She carefully steps onto the glass of the curved
                   window and peers at the landscape all around her.
    
                   A mist billows up from somewhere beneath. The sound of
                   RUSHING WATER is like music to her ears.
    
                   White clouds against a brilliant blue sky. Cliffs, lush with
                   green vegetation, flank a large lake below. She is home.
    
                   Her horn touches the glass. It CRACKLES as energy ripples
                   across the window. It doesn't give. Even this is magically
                   shielded.
    
                   Sunshine appears beside her.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Shielded.
    
                   Sunshine strokes her stone mane with a tendril.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (responding to Uni's
                                  telepathic question)
                             I sure hope it is.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (in Sunshine's mind)
                             So'onlahsine!
    
                   Sunshine looks back, curious.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Come on. They found something!
    
                   Uni reluctantly turns away and follows Sunshine back to the
                   others. 
    
                   The others stand examining STRANGE SYMBOLS etched into the
                   partially uncovered floor.
    
                   Sunshine's eyes widen as she stares at the series of ETCHED
                   SWIRLS, some criss-cross each other.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             What is this?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (confused)
                             It is our language.
    
                   Leroy and Kiddo look at each other, stunned.
    
                   The children GASP. Bobby sees the looks on their faces and
                   takes off the helmet.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What? What'd they say?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             It's their language.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Whoa! What? For reals?
                                 (then)
                             That's so wack, yo.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             What does it say?
    
                   The flumphs are silent.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             I wonder why I can't read it.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             The Mind Flayers knew there was
                             something here.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Whoa, wait a minute... Mind
                             Flayers?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             That's what they're known as.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Okay. Glad I didn't know that
                             before.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to others)
                             Anyway, they knew there was
                             something powerful here, but they
                             couldn't find it. That's why they
                             chose this spot for the Elder
                             Brain. 
                                 (then)
                             Let's keep going!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             After Uni heals you.
    
                   Eric SCOFFS at the flumphs just floating there, staring down
                   at them, and helps the others. Bobby puts the helmet back on
                   and WACKS the club into the edge of the floor pieces.
    
                   The flumphs watch in silence.
    
    
    
                   INT. VENGER'S CASTLE - DUNGEON - TIMEWALKER'S CELL
    
                   The centaur hangs from his shackles. His BREATHING IS
                   SHALLOW. His body covered in LACERATIONS. Eyes SWOLLEN SHUT.
    
                   The Shadow Demon hovers in the air before him, anxious,
                   fearful.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (to Timewalker)
                             Can you tell me... where I came
                             from?
    
                   The centaur struggles to lift his head.
    
                                       TIMEWALKER
                             You have came from where you must
                             return. And, the time is coming
                             soon.
                                 (then, weak)
                             Where... is your master?
    
                   The demon glances around, nervously, then turns to leave. 
    
                                       TIMEWALKER (CONT'D)
                             The time has come to tell you where
                             you will find the fortress.
    
                   The Shadow Demon turns back and moves carefully closer.
    
    
    
                   INT. FALLEN FORTRESS - VAST CHAMBER
    
                   Hank's limbs are healed. The children finish uncovering the
                   secret floor revealing a large circle etched in the stone.
                   Among the various swirls are six circles arranged along the
                   edge with lines running from them to a circle in the center
                   where the brain pool once laid.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What kind of fresh hell is this?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Shh!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to flumphs)
                             So, what does it say?
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             This wasn't written by one of us. 
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             The dialect is strange.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (reading)
                             Six into one and it has started.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Sounds better in common to say,
                             'six into one, it has begun.'
                             Rhymes.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Hey! There's six of us!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Well, it's obviously a trap.
    
                   They all shake their head at Eric. Bobby jumps up and down.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (excited)
                             This gots to be how we get dat
                             treasure, boyee!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Remember the magic lock? The wall
                             in Ulrich's chamber?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             So there's a chamber under here?
    
                   Hank walks into one of the circles.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Whoa! Don't do that!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Everyone pick a circle.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             No way!
    
                   The others obey.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I think we have to, Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I don't have to do anything.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric)
                             It's not gonna work if you don't.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What's not gonna work? What is this
                             thing? We don't know. There could
                             be anything under there. Literally
                             any thing!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             There's only one way to find out.
    
                   Eric notices Uni shooting daggers.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni, reluctant)
                             Okay, okay.
    
                   Eric steps into the last circle. Nothing happens.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             What now?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Six into one. Right?
    
                   Diana starts walking toward the center circle. The rest
                   follow suit.
    
                   They meet in the center. Facing each other, standing inside
                   the center circle. Nothing happens.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             So?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We're missing something.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Hold on. Dungeon Master told us how
                             to get to the treasure, remember?
    
                   They look at each other, confused.
    
                                       DIANA (GIRL)
                             The ones who cannot go... Agh! I
                             forgot! Anyone remember the riddle?
    
                   They shrug.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (perking up)
                             Riddle?
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Yeah. Sunshine, you said your
                             friends know a prophesy.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I did?
                                 (then)
                             Oh, yeah. The riddle!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (excited)
                             I know a lot of riddles! And the
                             answers! For instance, 'What
                             belongs to you, but others use it
                             more than you?'
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Your name.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Diana, deflated)
                             Aw.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Kiddo)
                             No, the one you couldn't figure
                             out.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             Oh, that one's stupid.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Could you humor us, please?
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (flippant)
                             To find what's hidden among the
                             ones who cannot go, the one's who
                             will not stay will battle to the
                             end and then must walk away.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             That's it! That's the same one!
    
                   They rack their brains to understand it.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             The ones who cannot go must be
                             everyone who's trapped in the
                             fortress.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             And, the ones who will not stay are
                             us.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (reciting)
                             Will battle to the end and then
                             must walk away.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Well, this is obviously the end.
                             Right?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             And, we battled to it. Mos def! 
                                 (then)
                             Right, Uni?
    
                   Uni nods.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             But, walk away? How can we walk
                             away from battle? There's no one
                             left to fight!
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (getting it)
                             We give up.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Give up? That doesn't make any
                             sense.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Yes, it does. Think about it. How
                             do you give up in battle?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You guys are right. It's the only
                             way.
    
                   Hank drops the ranger's bow in the circle with a CLANK.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (suspicious)
                             Uhm...
    
                   Diana drops the acrobat's staff. Presto takes off the
                   magician's hat and throws it in. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                             This is ridiculous. We're gonna be
                             defenseless when whatever is down
                             there decides to come up here! 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             I think Hank's right.
    
                   Sheila takes off the thief's cloak and drops it on the pile.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Bobby, c'mon. You of all people
                             can't agree with this.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Aren't you sick of fighting, Eric?
    
                   Bobby drops the barbarian's club on the pile.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Beats dying!
                                 (to flumphs)
                             What do you guys think?
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             Whatever. I'm just here on a
                             promise to help. My job's done,
                             son.
    
                   Bobby GIGGLES at this.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             I don't think that's the answer.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to others)
                             See?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Now you care what we think?
    
                   Eric PSHAWS.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             C'mon, Eric, let's go.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (sighing)
                             Yeah, I've heard that before.
    
                   He reluctantly drops the griffon's shield on top of the pile
                   of weapons. They wait.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Okay, fearless leader, now what?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We walk away.
    
                   The children take a collective breath, turn and walk back to
                   their respective outer circles. 
    
                   They turn back and wait. Eric crosses arms.
    
                   The etched swirls begins to GLOW BLUE.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Holy Crap! It's working!
    
                   The circles each of them are standing on begin to GLOW as
                   well. The light emanates from each of their circles and
                   travels along the grooves in the stone until it reaches the
                   center circle. The light grows brighter until... 
    
                   SOUND OF GEARS RUMBLING beneath their feet.
    
                   The entire stone circle DROPS an inch and begins to recede
                   into a SECRET CHAMBER BELOW. 
    
                   Uni bolts forward. Bobby puts out a hand to stop her.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             It's okay!
    
                   Uni doesn't listen and runs to meet Bobby. She drops on the
                   stone platform.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET CHAMBER
    
                   In a moment the children and Uni are at the bottom of a
                   circular chamber. They come to rest thirty feet below the
                   floor.
    
                   The room is filled with GLOWING FLECKS OF AMBER, riding the
                   air currents like dust.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             It's empty!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (from the edge)
                             It is not empty. Something is here.
                             Hidden from view. Something
                             powerful.
    
                   Their weapons remain in a pile in the center of the room.
    
                   Eric bolts toward them. 
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I don't know about the rest of you,
                             but I'm getting my-
    
                                       DIANA(BOY)
                             Stop! Look!
    
                   Their weapons lift off the floor and hang suspended in the
                   air.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (annoyed)
                             Really?
    
                   Their weapons begin SWIRLING around one another. One by one
                   they're SWALLOWED by the magician's hat, as it grows in size.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Hank)
                             I hope you're right.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Me too.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Is this good or bad?
    
                   Presto's hat is now as big as a person. Instead of the normal
                   PURPLE GLOW, the inside shines with a BRILLIANT IRIDESCENCE
                   as it hangs in the air, as if waiting for something. 
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Presto, I think you're up.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Me? Wha- what do I say?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (encouraging)
                             You're the magician.
    
                   Presto becomes nervous, glancing at the faces of his friends,
                   then sees Eric smile and nod.
    
                   Presto takes a deep breath, eyes closed. 
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (conjuring)
                             Magic forces... coalesce, reveal
                             what's hidden from the rest!
    
                   Presto looks to Hank, who smiles and nods. WELL DONE.
    
                   All the dust in the room begins swirling in an eddy above the
                   hat. The orange particles coalesce into a large object.
    
                   An AMBER EGG.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             You did it!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (thinking)
                             Huh.
    
                   A human figure begins to appear inside the egg. A woman with
                   RED HAIR.
    
                   Bobby becomes transfixed by her face. 
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Bobby? Bobby stop!
    
                   Bobby ignores Sheila, stepping closer to the egg.
    
                   The mysterious woman inside seems to be in suspended
                   animation. The billowing of her crimson hair frozen in time.
                   The hems of her crimson robes flowing out. 
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             It's a woman!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             We sure about that?
    
                   The amber egg DROPS, cracking the floor with a powerful THUD.
    
                   The entire fortress begins to SHAKE!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             The fortress is moving again!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             This feels different.
    
                   The egg's weight shifts, tipping toward Bobby.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Bobby, look out!
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             Alley-oop!
    
                   Leroy swoops down and pulls Bobby clear just in time. The egg
                   CRASHES DOWN and rolls to a stop.
    
                   The dust settles. Sheila gathers up Bobby into a hug. Bobby's
                   oblivious, lost in a memory.
    
                   The others approach the egg cautiously.
    
                   Presto garbs the hat from the ground.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             But, who is it?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Kareena?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (far away)
                             It's just her body.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Bobby, what are you talking about?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             Her soul is in the Astral Plane.
                             She's the one who saved me. I knew
                             it wasn't a dream!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Of course! The Treasure of Kareena
                             is Kareena!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             If she's the treasure, then she has
                             the power to send us home!
    
                   Sunshine and Kiddo float down to join them.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Hey, you remember that window? The
                             circular one? With the  different
                             colors and-
    
                                       ALL
                                 (calling up)
                             Yes!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Well, it's not there anymore.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             The spell's broken!
    
                                       DIANA (GIRL)
                             We need to get her out of here.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             How?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to flumphs)
                             You guys take her up.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             What about us?
    
                   Kiddo floats into the chamber and rests beside Leroy.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             We'll come back for you.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             If want us to, that is.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Leroy, patronizing)
                             That's be nice.
    
                   The flumphs grab the amber egg and lift it up out of the
                   chamber.  
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to flumphs)
                             Be careful!
    
                   The moment the amber egg is out of the secret chamber, the
                   SOUND OF STONE AGAINST STONE sends chills through the
                   children.
    
                   A STONE CEILING slides into place over the opening sealing
                   them inside with a hollow THUD.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             No, no, no!
    
                   The only light is from the remaining orange particles
                   floating in the air around them. 
    
                   The ceiling MOVES and begins lowering. Bobby notices first.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (scared)
                             Uh oh! Uh oh!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (urgent)
                             Sunshine!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Help!
    
                   The children begin pounding on the walls. Bobby removes the
                   helmet and SLAMS it into the wall over and over again.
    
                   Sunshine is on the others side of the door above them. Her
                   voice echoes in their minds.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             What did you guys do?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             We didn't do it!
    
                   They begin searching the walls for anything to help them. 
    
                   Uni begins RAMMING her stone horn into the wall. Small chunks
                   break off, but barely any damage.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Can you stop it!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             I'll try!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             I told you! I told you guys!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Not the time!
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             We're gonna be crushed!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             No we're not!
    
                   The ceiling is now so low they have to crouch.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             I've got good news and bad news.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Are you serious right now?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             The good news is... we've got the
                             woman out safely. The bad news
                             is... you guys are trapped.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             No!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             You can't stop it?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             It's a magical trap. I can't stop
                             it.
    
                   Eric begins KICKING at the wall, trying to break it.
    
                   Sheila hugs Bobby. Bobby hugs Uni.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             We can't die in here! There must be
                             a way!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (O.V.) (O.S.)
                             There is. Uni says she can teleport
                             you out.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni, hopeful)
                             You can?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Uni)
                             What are you waiting for? Do it!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             But, only three of you.
    
                   Their collective hearts sink.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Then, she'll come back for the rest
                             of us!?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                                 (solemn)
                             No. She can not.
    
                   There's little time to think.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (to Uni, tears welling)
                             You take Bobby!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             And, you!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Wait a second!
                                 (then, calling out)
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You need to go. I'm staying.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (frantic, confused)
                             But-
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             I'm staying too!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (over shoulder, to Presto)
                             No, you're not!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (to Presto)
                             You're going!
    
                   All are in a panic, all in grief. For themselves, for the
                   others. None of them are free from TEARS now.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Agreed?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Agreed.
    
                   The ceiling continues lowering, threatening to crush them
                   very soon. They have to CRAWL. 
    
                   Sheila, crying now, crawls to Hank. They CLASP HANDS.
    
                   Eric failing to fight back tears, crawls to Presto.
    
                   Presto tried to conjure a spell from the hat but it won't
                   glow anymore.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana, wiggling past
                                  her)
                             Agreed.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             No! I want to stay! One of you-
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Not up for debate, kid!
    
                   Pushing Presto back toward Uni and Bobby.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, weeping)
                             I'm sorry! I'm sorry I asked you to
                             come with us! I'm sor-
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (interrupting, to Presto)
                             I'm not!
    
                   Sheila doesn't want to let go of Hank's hand, but Hank
                   manages to pull it away.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (weeping)
                             Wait! Uni can take all of us! I
                             know she can! 
                                 (to Uni)
                             You can do it, right? I know you
                             can do it! 
    
                   Magic begins to swirl around Uni's horn.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Wait! Wait!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.) (O.S.)
                             There is no greater love than to
                             lay down one's life for one's
                             friends.
    
                   The magic swirls around Sheila, Bobby, Presto and Uni. Just
                   before they Vanish, Sheila calls out.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (in between sobs)
                             Hank! I have to tell you something!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             No you don't!
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                             Ha-
    
                   Uni, Presto, Bobby and Sheila VANISH IN A FLASH.
    
                   Sheila's voice reverberates in the chamber for an instance
                   and is gone. 
    
                   Only the sound of STONE AGAINST STONE remains.
    
                   Eric has returned to KICKING the wall.
    
                   SMACK! SMACK!
    
                   Hank and Diana join him, wiping their tears away.
    
                   They all lay prone now, the ceiling is only a couple feet
                   away from crushing their heads.
    
                   Eric, with great difficulty, manages to remove the Cavalier's
                   ARMOR.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (kicking the wall)
                             I don't think we're gonna make it
                             out of this one!
    
                   SMACK! SMACK!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             On three! This time!
                                 (then)
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric slides the BREASTPLATE between Hank and Diana and under
                   their feet.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Put the shoulder parts to the wall!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Good idea!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             That should help to break it!
    
                   All three KICK IN UNISON as hard as they can. The metal armor
                   CRACKS the wall.
    
                   SUNLIGHT POURS IN!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             We're not gonna make it!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             It's not big enough!
    
                   They KICK! The ceiling is inches from their heads now.
    
                   Diana grabs Eric's hand, gripping it TIGHT.
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (frightened)
                             Listen...
    
                   The sound of GRINDING STONE STOPS as the ceiling stops.
    
                   They all realize they're saved and give a collective SIGH.
    
                   Then they all burst into SHOUTS OF JOY. Happy to be alive.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             We did it!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             I think this is all the room we're
                             going to get.
    
                   Something CRACKS below their feet.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             Whoa!
    
                   Large chunks of the floor give way, creating an opening large
                   enough for them to escape. The armor falls out.
    
                   More sunlight pours in, blinding them, and the sound of
                   RUSHING WATER is almost too loud for them to hear each other.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Ah! Fresh air!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             And water! That's a good sign! Let
                             me check it out!
    
                   Diana wiggles out of the opening feet first and hangs on the
                   edge.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Careful!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                                 (looking down)
                             Clear shot!
                                 (to them)
                             Okay, tense your muscles-
    
                                       HANK (GIRL) AND ERIC (GIRL)
                             Hold on! Wait a second!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY)
                             Can't you two swim?
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Yes!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             No!
    
                                       DIANA (BOY) (CONT'D)
                             Arms and legs in, boys!
    
                   Diana lets go and falls into the mist.
    
                   Hank and Eric look at each other.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             Go ahead!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (tense already)
                             Ladies first!
    
                   Hank gives Eric a look and then crawls feet first out of the
                   opening and hangs on the edge.
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                             You're coming, right?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (unconvincing)
                             Yeah! Right behind you!
    
                   Hank huffs, GRABS ERIC'S ANKLE and lets go of the edge,
                   pulling Eric out.
    
    
    
                   EXT. WATERFALL - DAY
    
                   Eric SCREAMS and grabs the edge, hanging on for dear life.
                   Hank dangles from Eric's ankle over a RUSHING WATERFALL. This
                   GOD'S FALL.
    
                   The water below is shrouded in ROLLING MIST.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (calling down, terrified)
                             Let go!
    
                                       HANK (GIRL)
                                 (calling up)
                             You let go!
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                             You let go!
    
                   Hank finally lets go and disappears into the MIST.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BOTTOM OF FALLS - DAY
    
                   Hank PLUNGES into the water with a SPLASH. When he surfaces,
                   his original GENDER IS RESTORED.
    
                   He looks around for Diana, but current quickly takes him away
                   from the FALLS.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (swimming)
                             Diana! Diana!
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Here!
    
                   Hank sees Diana, soaking wet, waving from a large rock ahead
                   near the shoreline. Her gender restored as well. He swims
                   frantically toward her.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Swim diagonally!
    
                   He obeys and finally reaches Diana's rock. She helps him onto
                   it. They embrace.
    
                                       HANK
                             Am I back to normal, too?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (cheeky)
                             Define normal.
    
                   They smile at each other.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Where's Eric?
    
                                       HANK 
                             Should've been right behind me.
    
                   They both hear Eric YELL. They look to see Sunshine carrying
                   a female Eric up the side of the waterfall by the ankle.
    
                   The both GUFFAW. Then are gobsmacked by the sight of the top
                   of the fortress looming overhead. 
    
                   Its black surface glints in the sun as it hangs over an
                   enormous SKULL OF A GIANT which seems to be embedded in the
                   cliff. The falls gushing from its jaws. Parts of its skeleton
                   peek through the foliage flanking the river beside them.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Look at that thing!
    
                   The realize they're not standing on a rock, but a large wrist
                   bone.
    
                                       HANK
                             The water must have broken the
                             curse.
    
                   Kiddo drops down before them, startling them.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             Excuse me. Have you two seen Hank
                             and Dia-
                                 (realizing it's them)
                             Wha? Oh. Oooooh! ...wait, what?
    
                                       DIANA 
                             We'll explain later. Can you take
                             us-
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (arriving)
                             Hey, have you two seen-
                                 (then)
                             Wait, what?
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Leroy)
                             They'll explain later.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             Whatever.
    
                   Kiddo grabs Diana, Leroy grabs Hank and they're both lifted
                   into the air, and soon catch up to Sunshine and Eric.
    
                   Soaring up the side of the waterfall, wind on their faces,
                   Hank and Diana can't help but smile. They're FREE, probably
                   the free-est they've ever felt.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOP OF FALLS - DAY
    
                   The landscape at the top of the falls is lush with forests
                   and rolling hills. Trees as far as the eye can see.
    
                   On their left, the fallen fortress looks like a titanic black
                   scar on the landscape. The far end of it disappearing into
                   the trees. 
    
                   To their right, the river breaks off into a large lake and a
                   small dilapidated shack sits on the tree line nearby it.
                   Beside the shack, the other children are sitting, broken
                   hearted. They are still their opposite genders.
    
                   They jump to their feet when they see the flumphs
                   approaching. 
    
                   Sunshine drops Eric upside down on the ground beside them.
    
                   The Leroy and Kiddo fly low, bringing Hank and Diana down
                   into the grass.
    
                   Sheila catches sight of Hank and bursts into a desperate run
                   toward him.
    
                                       SHEILA (BOY)
                                 (full run)
                             Hank!
    
                   Diana touches down, then runs to hug Eric.
    
                   Leroy lowers Hank to the ground. As soon as his feet touch
                   the grass he begins running to meet Sheila.
    
                   Sheila collides with him in an embrace and they just hold
                   each other. Sheila cries tears of joy. Their lips LOCK.
    
                   Eric stands dizzy and catches sight of Hank and Sheila. Eric
                   watches them, confused. Diana reaches Eric, who looks at her
                   with the same confusion. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (smiling, to Eric)
                             What's the matter?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             How...
    
                                       DIANA
                             Oh. Must be the water.
    
                   She kisses Eric. Eric kisses her.
    
    
    
                   AT SHACK
    
                   Uni, Bobby and Presto watch the four of them.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What the...?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Hey, hearts not parts.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (turning to him)
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (oops)
                             Nothing!
    
                   Uni nods in agreement.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (pointing)
                             Look, dummy! Hank's a boy and
                             Diana's a girl again!
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             Oh! Oh, yeah!
    
                   Bobby bursts into a run to Diana and Eric. Presto follows,
                   but slowly.
    
    
    
                   AT DIANA AND ERIC
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hey, how'd you do that?
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You never kissed a girl before?
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (to Eric, matter-of
                                  factly)
                             No. That's gross.
                                 (then to Diana)
                             How'd you change back?
    
                                       DIANA
                             The water.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                             What water?
    
                                       UNI (O.S.)
                                 (far away)
                             Bobby!
    
                   Bobby turns to the lake behind him, wide-eyed. Uni is
                   frolicking in the water. No longer stone but flesh once
                   again. She shakes water off her red mane as it glistens in
                   the suns.
    
                                       BOBBY (GIRL)
                                 (excited)
                             No way!
    
                   Bobby bolts toward the lake. Presto reaches Diana and all
                   three watch Bobby run.
    
                                       ERIC (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Be back in a minute!
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Wait for me!
    
                   Eric runs to the lake laughing all the way.
    
                   Sheila and Hank start walking hand in hand to the lake.
    
                   Diana notices Presto beside her.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You okay?
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                             What if I'm a better magician... a
                             better person... like this?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (warmly)
                             You're a wonderful person, Albert.
                             It doesn't matter what you look
                             like.
    
                   Presto thinks on this a moment, then smiles and starts toward
                   the lake.
    
                                       PRESTO (GIRL)
                                 (to Diana)
                             You coming?
    
                   Diana watches Eric, now a boy again, playing, splashing Bobby
                   and Uni. Hank and Sheila arrive and all play in the water.
                   Diana smiles and follows Presto into the lake.
    
    
    
                   AT THE SHACK
    
                   The flumphs hover above the ground, watching the children
                   splashing and playing.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (in the flumph language,
                                  subtitled)
                             Why do they fight with each other
                             if they care for each other so
                             much?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (subtitled)
                             Because they care for each other so
                             much.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (subtitled)
                             Humans are so wack, yo.
    
    
    
                   INT. DILAPIDATED SHACK - LATER
    
                   Inside the shack the flumphs are gathered around the amber
                   egg. Daylight peeks through the holes in the walls.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PORCH
    
                   Hank, Sheila, Eric and Diana stand on the porch of the shack
                   watching Uni, Bobby and Presto play Tag in the grass. They
                   take turns chasing each other around.
    
                                       HANK
                             We need to decide what to do next.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I hope it involves finding some
                             food.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Gonna be hard with no weapons.
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's going to be dark soon, too.
                             Someone needs to keep watch.
    
                                       HANK
                             I'll do it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, that'll work. Unless it's a
                             giant spider.
    
                                       HANK
                             Not cool, man.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I kinda had a long rest earlier,
                             so...
    
                   Eric laughs. Hank gives her a look. DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT
                   THAT.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (shaking her head)
                             Too soon, guys.
    
                   Hank waves to Presto and Bobby.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (parental)
                             Time to come in now!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Aw, man!
    
                                       UNI
                             Aw man!,
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (parental)
                             You heard him. Getting late, c'mon!
    
                   Sheila and Diana exchange a look and giggle.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (smiling)
                             Nothing.
    
                   She and Diana share a smile and a knowing look. Eric and Hank
                   look at each other confused.
    
                   Eric starts toward the shack. Hank is about to follow when
                   another SHARP PAIN erupts from the base of his skull. He
                   grips it in pain. Then, it's gone.
    
    
    
                   BY THE TREE LINE
    
                   Uni runs to the shack ahead of Bobby and Presto. As she
                   approaches she senses something in the woods, and walks to
                   it. Just inside the tree line she catches site of a LARGE
                   BEAR TRAP, UNSPRUNG and invisible unless you know it's there.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             What did you find, girl?
    
                   She turns to face Bobby.
    
                                       UNI
                             Nothing.
    
                   A SCREAM ECHOES IN THEIR MINDS. It's Kiddo. All rush in to
                   the shack.
    
    
    
                   INT. DILAPIDATED SHACK
    
                   Venger's Shadow Demon floats beside the amber egg examining
                   it.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (angry)
                             Shoo demon!
    
                   Presto, Bobby and Uni bolt through the door. Uni immediately
                   growls at the demon.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What is that thing?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Venger's Shadow Demon!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Never a flyswatter around when you
                             need one.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             It's okay. Venger does not know she
                             is here.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Shadow Demon)
                             What do you want?
    
                   The demon ignores him and flies around the egg, looking at
                   the woman inside. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Shadow Demon)
                             We asked you a question!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             She is... only curious. No evil
                             thoughts.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             What part of demon don't you
                             understand?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric)
                             A name does not define what
                             something is?
    
                   Eric SCOFFS.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (eyes on the egg)
                             Who is she?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We think her name is Kareena.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, don't say anything.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Why not? Maybe it wants to help us!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby, repeating)
                             Demon!
    
                                       LEROY (V.O)
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             You're right. She's conflicted
                             about something.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (still cowering)
                             About what?
    
                   The Shadow Demon turns to them, visibly frightened.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Venger is coming!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (scared)
                             He knows we're here?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Told ya! What did I tell ya?
    
                   Kiddo suddenly DARTS at the demon, LASHING A TENDRIL at it.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Kiddo)
                             No, wait!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Shadow Demon)
                             Be gone!
    
                   The Shadow Demon HISSES at her, then shoots up through a
                   crack in the roof and is gone.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Kiddo)
                             Why did you do that?
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (confused)
                             I- I thought I was being brave? I
                             wasn't?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (O.S.)
                             Yes you were, little Oiv'haas.
    
                   All look to see Dungeon Master standing in the doorway.
    
                   They're relieved to see him, but by no means happy about it,
                   except Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             A'right! Dungeon Master!
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's about time!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Venger's coming!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (eyes on the egg)
                             I know.
    
                   Uni runs to him to be petted, but he holds out is hand to
                   stop her. Uni cocks her head, confused.
    
                   Dungeon Master walks slowly past the children to the egg,
                   entranced by it.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master, cold)
                             We did what you wanted.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (sighing)
                             Yes, you did. Thank you, my
                             friends.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You have no right to call us
                             friends.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Friends don't lie to each other.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I did not lie.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You withheld the truth.
    
                                       HANK
                             We deserve an explanation.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (eyeing the woman inside
                                  the egg)
                             Everything I did. I did for her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Who is she?
    
                   He hesitates to answer.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             His daughter.
    
                   All are stunned into silence.
    
                   Dungeon Master reaches out and touches the surface of the
                   amber with reverence.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (far away)
                             Kareena.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I've seen her in the Astral Plane.
                             She saved my life.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Then you must return the favor.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master, angry)
                             No, he does not!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (stepping up to Dungeon
                                  Master)
                             We're going to need more than that.
                             Why does Venger want her?
    
                   Dungeon Master, doesn't look at her. His eyes gaze, sorrowful
                   at his daughter.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             She was a very intelligent child.
                             Beyond her years, as you all are.
                             Her thirst for knowledge led her to
                             become Venger's pupil. And, in
                             turn, a pupil of the Nameless One. 
                                 (sigh)
                             In one fateful fight over her
                             destiny I was casting her soul to
                             the Astral Sea to protect her.
                             Venger knew this and at the exact
                             moment countered my plan by causing
                             a schism of her mind.
                                 (tears welling)
                             Her compassion and empathy went to
                             the Astral, but her fear and
                             loyalty to Venger stayed behind in
                             the form of a shadow.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             The Shadow Demon!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Yes, barbarian.
                                 (then)
                             I entombed her body in amber to
                             prevent Venger from returning her
                             shadow to it. Then, I hid it in the
                             fortress, ensuring it would always
                             be out of his reach.
                                 (turning to them)
                             Now, the Nameless One is free once
                             again and he wants her.
    
                   Eric lowers his eyes.
    
                                       KIDDO
                                 (softly)
                             That's sad.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Well, I hate to interrupt the
                             little family reunion, but
                             something wicked this way comes!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             And, we don't have our weapons!
    
                   Dungeon Master turns his attention from the egg to Presto.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (snapping out of it)
                             Indeed.
                                 (urgent)
                             Magician, your hat.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (growing concerned)
                             Something is wrong.
    
                   Presto takes off his hat and is about to hand it to Dungeon
                   Master when a LOUD GUTTURAL MOAN emanates from the door of
                   the shack. Heads turn to see a tall human figure entering the
                   shack. A ZOMBIE.
    
                   Its skin rotting and falling off. It clings to the doorway
                   with a skeletal hand.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (urgently)
                             Quick, children! Get behind-
    
                   Hank and Sheila rush past Dungeon Master to the zombie.
    
                   Hank gives the zombie a POWERFUL KICK in the chest, popping
                   its arm off and sending its body flying off the porch.
    
                   Sheila grabs the severed arm, still clinging to the doorway,
                   yanks it free and tosses it off the porch. Hank slams the
                   door and the two turn back to Dungeon Master like nothing
                   happened.
    
                   Dungeon Master stands dumbfounded.
    
                   Hank waves for Presto to hurry and give Dungeon Master the
                   hat.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                                 (distracted)
                             Like I was saying...
    
                   CRASH! A large TREE LIMB smashes through the roof in a shower
                   of splinters and tiny branches. All shield heir faces. 
    
                   The limb twists its leafy branches around the egg.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (afraid)
                             What's happening?
    
                   Dungeon Master gestures with his hand and utters a phrase in
                   a strange language. A WAVE OF MAGIC ripples over the limb
                   DISPELLING the dark magic inside the TREE. It stops moving
                   and becomes RIGID once again.
    
                   The shack suddenly EXPLODES in a flurry of splinters and
                   leaves as several branches BURST through the walls and roof.
    
                   Leroy and Sunshine jump into action, grappling them with
                   their tendrils.
    
                                       HANK
                             Everyone get out!
    
                   Another tree limb wraps around the amber egg and lifts it off
                   the floor.
    
                   Bobby is about to rush the egg.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Don't you dare!
    
                   Bobby forces himself to stop, but he doesn't like it. 
    
                   Sheila runs to Bobby, but trips over a tree limb on the floor
                   and COLLIDES with Hank. Both fall to the floor.
    
                   The living branches lift the egg into the air. Bobby can't
                   resist any longer and JUMPS into the mass of limbs and
                   leaves, CLINGING DESPERATELY TO THE EGG. 
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby!
    
                   Diana runs up the egg and GRABS Bobby's foot.
    
                   Leroy and Sunshine struggle to pry the limbs off the egg. 
    
                   Eric see Kiddo still cowering in the corner.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry, sarcastic)
                             Oh no, Kiddo, you stay there, we
                             got this!
    
                   Dungeon Master waves his hand sending a stream of MAGICAL ICE
                   at the branches holding the egg. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Stop! You'll hurt Bobby!
    
                   The ICE STREAM FREEZES THE BRANCHES SOLID. 
    
                   They CRACK AND SHATTER causing the egg to slip, but another
                   branch catches it.
    
                   Eric dives, grabbing Diana.
    
                   Uni ANGRILY CHARGES the branch holding Bobby. As her GLOWING
                   HORN touches the bark, the LEAVES WITHER in seconds. The
                   smaller BRANCHES ROT and drop Diana, but Bobby doesn't let go
                   of the egg. 
    
                   A branch YANKS Eric out of the roof as the other branches
                   pull the egg THROUGH THE ROOF. 
    
                   Dungeon Master is horrified.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric!
    
                   To Sheila's horror Bobby is also pulled through the roof in a
                   flurry of leaves. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
                   More branches BURST through the wall, grasping for them.
    
                                       HANK
                             Everyone outside!
    
                   They all dodge the branches and run for the door.
    
                   Presto TRIPS. Hank grabs him before a branch can get him.
                   Presto notices Kiddo still cowering in the corner.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Kiddo!
    
                   Hank pulls Presto out the door before the shack COLLAPSES.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SHACK 
    
                   The children run from the CRUMBLING SHACK to the...
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   Only now can they see all three LIVING OAK TREES.
    
                   Their giant roots lay above ground which they use to balance
                   and walk when they need to.
    
                   TREE #1 reaches around itself to grab Eric from its backside.
    
                   TREE #2 holds the amber egg, moving it out of reach of
                   Sunshine and Leroy who still struggle to free it from the
                   branches.
    
                   Inside TREE #3 Bobby is entangled in DEAD BRANCHES. The tree
                   stands upright and begins SHAKING its branches violently.  
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (calling to Bobby)
                             Hang on!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Do something! Now!
    
                   Diana takes off in full run to Eric's tree.
    
                   Dungeon Master hesitates, trying to decide whether to save
                   Kareena or Bobby. 
    
                   With a loud CRACK the dead branches on Tree #3 snap off and
                   soar through the air, BOBBY TRAPPED INSIDE IT.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Agh!
    
                   Sheila, gripped in terror, watches her little brother tumble
                   through the air toward certain death. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No!
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby!
    
                   At that moment Kidoo SHOOTS UP out of the treeline beside the
                   remains of the shack and SNATCHES BOBBY OUT OF THE AIR. 
    
                   The limb continues flipping through the air and lands
                   somewhere with a distant KATHUD.
    
                   Sheila drops to her knees, utterly relieved. Kiddo carries
                   Bobby to her and sets him safely on the ground. 
    
                   In tears, Sheila grabs Bobby tighter than she's ever done.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila, shaken)
                             I'm sorry!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (relieved)
                             Shut up, you.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (nuzzling Bobby)
                             Yeah. Shut up.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             We're all gonna be sorry unless you
                             give us our weapons!
    
                   Dungeon Master utters a strange phrase and MAGICAL FLAMES
                   shoot from his hand toward Tree #2.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             You're gonna burn them alive!
    
                   The flames strike the tree. It immediately IGNITES. 
    
                   Sunshine and Leroy dart out of it, narrowly avoiding the
                   flames. Tree #2 flails, ENGULFED IN FLAMES, and DROPS THE
                   EGG.
    
                   Dungeon Master reaches out and grabs the egg in a TELEKINETIC
                   HOLD.
    
                   Tree #2 falls back into the woods, IGNITING THE BRUSH.
    
                   Diana is now half way up Eric's tree as it begins WALKING.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             I'm coming!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay! I'll wait up here!
    
                   Trees #1 and #3 step away from each other revealing a dark
                   object in the sky between them. BLACK SMOKE TRAILS BEHIND IT.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (under his breath)
                             Venger!
    
                   Diana slows her run as she looks up to see VENGER!
    
                   He rides his Nightmare between the tree tops. The mare's
                   FLAMING HOOVES gallop on the air itself. Smoke and cinders
                   PLUME from its nostrils as it SNORTS.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (going pale)
                             Oh, shi-
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                       END OF EPISODE
    



	9. Out of the Fortress and Into the Fire

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 9  
"Out of the Fortress and Into the Fire"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. LAKE SHORE - DAY
    
                   The children stare up at Venger on his Nightmare. Its FLAMING
                   HOOVES gallop on the air itself. Smoke and cinders PLUME from
                   its nostrils as it SNORTS.
    
                   It comes to a stop fifty feet in the air above the remains of
                   the shack.
    
                   Diana, seeing Eric in Tree #1, and runs toward it. 
    
                   Venger stretches his hand toward the children below and
                   launches LIGHTENING from it. Dungeon Master and the children
                   scatter as a series of LIGHTENING BOLTS strike the ground
                   exploding the earth around them. Diana is too close to Venger
                   to be hit, she continues running.
    
                   One LIGHTENING BOLT finds Dungeon Master. His limbs stiffen,
                   as he's ELECTROCUTED, then he falls unconscious.
    
                   Tree #1 bends down to grab the egg again, sending Eric
                   SWINGING inside. The tree lifts the egg off the ground, and
                   up toward Venger.
    
                   With one hand Venger calls the egg to him and HOLDS it in
                   midair in a MAGICAL TELEKINETIC GRIP. 
    
    
    
                   BASE OF TREE #1
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling up t Eric)
                             Eric, I'm coming!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay! I'll wait up here!
    
    
    
                   TREE TOPS
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Tree #1)
                             Give me the Cavalier!
    
                   The branches of Tree #1 lift Eric up to its master. Venger
                   grabs Eric's forearm with his free hand. Eric CRIES dangles a
                   hundred feet above the ground.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                                 (to the Trees)
                             Crush the rest.
    
                   Tree #1 and #3 turn toward the children who are just now
                   getting to their feet.
    
    
    
                   HALF WAY UP TREE #1
    
                   Diana realizes the trees are moving again and LEAPS onto the
                   closest NON-MAGICAL TREE and continues climbing up.
    
    
    
                   TREE TOPS
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Eric)
                             I have a bone to pick with you,
                             Cavalier.
    
                   He wrenches Eric's arm and he CRIES OUT in pain.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                                 (snarling)
                             Beg!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (turning away)
                             Please.... Please don't make me
                             look at your face again!
    
                   Venger's smile drops and he snaps the bone in Eric's forearm
                   with a blood curdling CRACK!
    
                   Eric SCREAMS IN AGONY.
    
                   A FIREBALL EXPLODES on Venger's right side. It fizzles away
                   leaving him unharmed, but causing him to drop Eric.
    
                   He falls past Diana climbing a tree. She reaches out to grab
                   him, but misses.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (horrified)
                             Eric!
    
                   His body BREAKS LIMBS on his path down until he comes to a
                   halt, his red capelet caught in the branches of Diana's tree.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (holding his arm)
                             Agh!
    
                   Diana SIGHS relief and begins to CLIMB DOWN to him.
    
                   Venger turns his mare west, toward the direction of the
                   fireball.
    
    
    
                   WEST OF LAKE
    
                   The group GOBLIN MOTHERS AND THEIR CHILDREN, having escaped
                   the fortress, have come to Hank and Eric's aid. 
    
                   Goblin Mother #1 holds her FIRE AMULET in her hand and
                   launches another FIREBALL at the approaching Tree #1. The top
                   of it BURSTS INTO FLAMES. 
    
                   The male GOBLIN CHILD Hank had saved earlier throws a LONG
                   SPEAR. It SOARS through the air and embeds in the side of
                   Venger's mare. 
    
    
    
                   TREE TOPS
    
                   The mare HOWLS IN PAIN and drops out from under Venger,
                   falling past Eric, almost colliding with him.
    
                   Venger's wings open, keeping him ALOFT, but in his
                   distraction he loosens his mental grip on the egg and it
                   falls to the ground in a THUD.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   The Nightmare's hooves catch the air at the last moment and
                   it touches down.
    
                   Once its flaming hooves touch the ground they IGNITE THE
                   GRASS. It SNORTS a puff of black smoke. Its eyes are GLOWING
                   EMBERS. It tries to bite the spear sticking out of its side,
                   but can't reach it. 
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to mare)
                             Malphus, come!
    
                   The Nightmare snorts and tries to gallop on the air, but only
                   gets a few feet in the air. It cringes in pain and falls back
                   to the ground.
    
                   Venger lifts the egg up again, by an unseen force.
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   Dungeon Master wakes, jumps to his feet and reaches out a
                   hand, grabbing the egg in his own TELEKINETIC GRIP.
    
                   He and Venger are now caught in a TUG-OF-WAR for the egg.
    
                   Uni stands, shakes off her confusion, then spots the mare
                   charging the children. She bursts into a gallop toward the
                   beast.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Our weapons, hurry!
    
                   Dungeon Master ignores him.
    
                   Hank frustrated with Dungeon Master scans the landscape for a
                   plan. He notices Tree #1 on fire stomping to the WEST. 
    
                   Only now does Hank notice the goblin mothers and their
                   children, all carry various weapons, SPEARS, SWORDS, SHIELDS.
    
                   Sheila, Bobby and Kiddo gather around Dungeon Master.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pointing west, terrified)
                             Hank! Goblins!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Stay here! And, get our weapons!
    
                   He runs west toward the goblins.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (over shoulder)
                             They're friends!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             We have incoming!
    
                   Sheila turns to see Tree #3 stomping toward them. Sunshine
                   and Leroy inside, wrestling with its writhing branches. 
    
                   Dungeon Master is still trying with all his mental strength
                   to pull the egg from Venger's grip.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Please! Our weapons!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             He's not concerned about us right
                             now.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni? Where's Uni?
    
                   He scans the area and finds Uni to the EAST OF THE LAKE. The
                   mare hot on her heels, leaving a trail of smoke and cinders
                   behind it.
    
                   Bobby takes off in a run after them. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (running after him)
                             Get back here!
    
    
    
                   EAST OF LAKE
    
                   Uni sees Bobby coming.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Stay back!
    
                   Bobby doesn't listen. Uni turns back to the charging mare.
                   She closes her eyes and lets the mare run up on her. 
    
                   From her horn Uni produces a MAGICAL SHIELD. The mare
                   collides with it, stunning it for a moment.
    
                   Uni bolts toward Bobby, jumps and knocks Bobby to the ground
                   with her hooves.
    
                   Bobby's dazed, but unhurt. Sheila arrives and drops on her
                   knees beside him. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni, dazed)
                             Ugh... Girl, why'd you do me like
                             that?
    
                   Sheila arrives and drops on her knees beside him. 
    
                   Uni looks off into the forest. She closes her eyes, lets out
                   a LOUD BLEAT. The sound carries far into the forest.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Stay!
    
                   She turns and runs back toward the mare.
    
    
    
                   SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANT FOREST
    
                   Uni's cry echoes through the trees.
    
                   Among the tall grass, a large animal sits up, ears perked.
                   Its head is that of an enormous OWL. It ROARS like a BEAR. It
                   turns to see SMOKE rising in the distance, then bursts into a
                   full GALLOP through the grass toward the...
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   Presto is frantic, not knowing what to do. He hides behind
                   Dungeon Master as Tree #3 approaches, Leroy and Sunshine
                   still inside its branches, wrestling with them.
    
                   Dungeon Master throws out his other hand at the tree. In a
                   BURST OF MAGICAL LIGHT Tree #3 becomes rigid once again. The
                   magic dispelled from it.
    
    
    
                   JUST EAST
    
                   Sheila pulls Bobby to his feet.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (struggling to break free)
                             I gotta help her!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (holding him tight)
                             No! What are you gonna do? You
                             don't have your club!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It doesn't matter!
    
                   He finally breaks free and runs east toward a wall of smoke
                   and burning grass. Sheila runs after him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             Kiddo, A little help!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (hesitating)
                             I, uh.... 
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   From inside Tree #3 Leroy and Sunshine manage to wiggle out. 
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (disappointed)
                             Aw man! I had it right where I
                             wanted it!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Presto calls to Leroy and Sunshine.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (pointing west)
                             Hank went that way! Go help him!
    
                   Sunshine obeys and flies off east the toward the goblins who
                   are in battle with Tree #1, the top of it ENGULFED IN FLAMES.
    
                   Leroy is about to follow, when he hears...
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                                 (from the east)
                             Kiddo, Please!
    
                   Leroy grabs Kiddo's tendril and pulls her EAST.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (sighs)
                             Fine.
    
                   Tree #3 shifts on its roots and starts to tip, threatening to
                   crush Dungeon Master and Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Look out!
    
                   The tree FALLS. 
    
                   Presto TACKLES DUNGEON MASTER out of the way at the last
                   moment, breaking Dungeon Master's grip on the egg. 
    
                   Presto's glasses fall off and land somewhere on the ground.
    
                   The egg ZOOMS back to Venger.
    
    
    
                   EAST
    
                   Inside a clearing, surrounded by smoke and burning grass, Uni
                   and the mare chase each other around. Bobby emerges through
                   the smoke with Sheila right behind him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (waving the smoke away)
                             Uni?
    
                   The smoke clears and Bobby spots Uni luring the mare to the
                   side of the collapsed shack.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Uni!
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                             She's over here!
    
                   Bobby spins around and sees his sister kneeling beside Uni.
                   Bobby looks to the shack, sees Uni being chases by the mare.
                   Then, looks back and sees ANOTHER UNI lying beside Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused)
                             What the what?
    
                   He runs to Sheila and drops to his knees beside Uni. Her body
                   smeared with blood from several lacerations.
    
                   Bobby looks back to the shack.
    
    
    
                   AT SHACK
    
                   The second version of Uni, an ILLUSION OF HERSELF stops and
                   TAUNTS the beast into charging her. It GALLOPS into the tree
                   line, opens its jaws and CHOMPS on Uni. The illusion FIZZLES
                   INTO THE AIR and is gone. 
    
                   The mare shakes its head, confused. It takes a step backward.
    
                   CLANK! The mare HOWLS in agony. The BEAR TRAP Uni had seen
                   earlier has sprung on its leg.
    
                   It WRITHES in agony, pulling against the trap.
    
                   The mare writhes, hen VANISHES into thin air. The teeth of
                   the trap snap closed and drops to the ground.
    
    
    
                   AT CLEARING
    
                                       UNI
                             Uh oh.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It was illusion! Haha!
    
                   Sheila tries to lift Uni into her arms, but she resists.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Uni, let me help you!
    
                   Leroy descends into the clearing followed by Kiddo.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Flumphs)
                             Help me get her outta here!
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             She says, no.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kiddo)
                             I don't care what she says, take
                             her!
    
                   Behind Kiddo, the Nightmare REAPPEARS in a puff of smoke and
                   CHOMPS on one of her tendrils.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (in pain)
                             Agh!
    
                   The mare SWINGS HER around in its jaws. Horrifying Bobby and
                   Sheila. Leroy is about to charge the mare.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                             Ger'haus, no! Save them!
    
                   Leroy hesitates, then turns to Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY (V.O.)
                                 (quickly, to Leroy)
                             Take my sister!
    
                   Leroy immediately grabs Sheila and lifts her up.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (kicking the air)
                             No! Take Bobby! No!
    
    
    
                   BASE OF ERIC AND DIANA'S TREE
    
                   Diana and Eric have reached the ground. 
    
                   Eric ties his capelet into a sling for his broken arm. They
                   both look up at Venger hovering in the air before them,
                   facing the lake. The amber egg floating beside him.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (frightened)
                             Uhm...
    
                   Diana hears a RUSTLING in the forest behind them.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (eyes on Venger)
                             Yeah?
    
                   Something very large is about to attack them from the woods.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric!
    
                   Diana dives onto Eric. They hit the ground as a VERY LARGE
                   ANIMAL bursts from the trees sending twigs and leaves flying. 
    
                   The animal has the body of a BEAR, but the head of an OWL. It
                   leaps over Diana and Eric's prone bodies and straight at
                   Venger.
    
                   It jumps high in the air and GRABS VENGER'S LEGS in its
                   claws. Venger let's out a CRY as the OWLBEAR CHOMPS on his
                   leg with its powerful BEAK. 
    
                   Venger drops his grip on the egg and it immediately zips away
                   to Dungeon Master.
    
                   The Owlbear CLUTCHES, BITES and CLAWS Venger with ferocious
                   speed, dragging him to the ground.
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   Presto and Dungeon Master, who are just now getting their
                   bearings.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (horrified, to Presto)
                             What have you done, magician?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Besides saving your life?
                                 (then, searching)
                             My glasses! Where are they?
    
                   Dungeon Master CALLS THE EGG TO HIM. It soars through the air
                   and comes to rest beside him. 
    
                   He puts a hand on the ground. It begins to RUMBLE and break
                   apart in a TEN FOOT RADIUS, rising up under Dungeon Master,
                   Presto and the egg.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What are you doing?
    
                   To Presto's astonishment the PILLAR OF EARTH continues rising
                   lifting them into the air. Presto hangs onto the egg, lest it
                   or he, falls off.
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC AND DIANA
    
                   Diana and Eric get to their feet
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (in pain, to Diana)
                             Thanks?
    
                   Eric sees the frenzied ball of WINGS AND CLAWS as Venger
                   battles the Owlbear.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (breathless)
                             Probably don't see that everyday.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You get Hank. I'll get the others.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whatever you say.
    
                   Diana runs EAST. Eric runs WEST.
    
    
    
                   EAST CLEARING
    
                   The mare tosses Kiddo's burnt and bloody body to the ground
                   and charges Bobby. Bobby throws his himself over Uni to
                   shield her. He notices her horn glowing. He looks over his
                   shoulder and sees THICK BROWN VINES sprouting up from the
                   ground. They wrap around the mare's hooves, ENTANGLING THE
                   BEAST.
    
                   It struggles to break them. It VANISHES again. The vines
                   remain twisted around something. It REAPPEARS inside them,
                   still restrained.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Bobby, weak)
                             Get Kiddo.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             But...
    
                                       UNI
                             Go!
    
                   Bobby reluctantly obeys.
    
                   He finds Kiddo, alive but mortally wounded. He kneels beside
                   her, tears in his eyes.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kiddo, crying)
                             You're gonna be okay. You're gonna
                             be okay.
    
                   Kiddo slowly wraps her lacerated tendrils around Bobby.
    
                                       KIDDO (V.O.)
                                 (weak)
                             I don't think so, Barbie. But, you
                             are.
    
                   Kiddo lifts him up.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wait!
    
                   She carries him with some effort into...
    
    
    
                   THE AIR
    
                   Helpless, Bobby SCREAMS as he watches Uni on the ground below
                   get further away, until she's obscured in a cloud of smoke.
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   The PILLAR of earth now thirty feet high is still rising
                   above the ground.
    
                   Leroy carries Sheila to the top of it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (kicking)
                             Put me down!
    
                   He drops Sheila beside Presto and Dungeon Master. She almost
                   falls off the narrow pillar, but Presto catches her. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Where is Bobby?
    
                   Kiddo approaches from the east, flying low, carrying Bobby.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank god! Bobby, are you- 
                                 (then)
                             Whoa! Wait he won't fit up here!
    
                   Kiddo struggles to fly up to the pillar. Her strength gives
                   out inches from the Sheila and she drops out of the air.
    
                   Presto and Sheila DIVE to grab Bobby. Each one grabs an arm.
    
                   Leroy catches Kiddo and sets her on the ground beside the
                   pillar. 
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (pulling on Bobby's arm)
                             Hang on!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Duh!
    
                   The pillar comes to rest FIFTEEN FEET ABOVE THE GROUND. The
                   jolt causes the earth beneath Presto to crumble and he falls
                   off.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Whoa!
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Diana is there to catch him, but mostly she just breaks his
                   fall. They land with a thud beside Leroy and Kiddo.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Bobby manages to grab some sturdy earth and with Sheila's
                   help, climbs up.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (panting)
                             Why are we up here?
    
                   Sheila, in a fit of rage grabs Dungeon Master by the collar.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Give us our weapons or I swear to
                             God I'll throwing you off this
                             thing.
    
                   Dungeon Master's eyes are straight ahead. A CRY startles
                   them. It's Venger.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND BELOW
    
                   Surrounded by haze of smoke and burning foliage the Owlbear
                   has Venger on the ground. His throat in its jaws.
                   Venger manages to utter a MAGICAL PHRASE in a strange
                   language while drawing a shape in the smoke with his finger. 
    
                   The SMOKE ITSELF BEGINS TO ENVELOPE VENGER'S BODY.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to all, urgently)
                             Hold your breaths!
    
                   They all obey, confused.
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Diana and Presto, having heard, take a deep breath and hold
                   it.
    
    
    
                   A WAYS AWAY
    
                   The Owlbear COUGHS. Venger's body appears to DISSOLVE INTO
                   BLACK SMOKE.
    
                   The Owlbear searches the ground confused. It PANTS HEAVILY,
                   breathing Venger's GASEOUS FORM. It COUGHS and CHOKES.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (breath held)
                             What's happening?
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   The Owlbear MOANS in pain. It rears up on its hind legs. Its
                   body suddenly BLOATS, then EXPLODES sending bits of flesh and
                   bone in all directions. Venger now stands in the beasts
                   place.
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Diana and Presto watch Venger open his wings, shaking off
                   blood and bits of flesh of the owlbear.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (frightened)
                             Presto, through your hat up to
                             Bobby.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (gulp)
                             Good idea.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Dungeon Master pulls free of Sheila's grip and scoops up bits
                   of glass from Presto's broken glasses.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             You have the egg, now get us out of
                             here!
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                             Bobby, catch my hat! I'm throwing
                             it up to you.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Heard!
    
                   Beside Sheila, Dungeon Master opens his hand, revealing the
                   broken glass. He draws a symbol in the air with a finger and
                   speaks MAGICAL PHRASE in another language.
    
                   A single piece of glass begins to EXPAND in Dungeon Master's
                   palm.
    
                   Bobby looks over the edge as Presto tosses his hat up to
                   Bobby.
    
                   The hat tumbles through the air, eye level with Bobby. He
                   reach out to grab it, but an unseen force grabs his leg and
                   yanks him off the pillar toward Venger.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (in the air)
                             Agh! Sis!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (terrified)
                             Bobby!
    
                   She almost runs off the pillar, but in a moment the expanding
                   piece of glass moves through her body and creates an almost
                   invisible wall in front of her. 
    
                   She bumps into it, then places her hands on it. The wall is
                   actually an INVULNERABLE GLOBE surrounding the top of the
                   pillar encasing Sheila, Dungeon Master and the amber egg
                   inside it.
    
                   Sheila drops to her knees and watches helplessly as Bobby is
                   drawn through the air.
    
                   Venger flaps his giant wings and lifts into the air until he
                   is level with the pillar, but a good fifty feet from it.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Dungeon Master,
                                  mortified)
                             What have you done?
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Stay here!
    
                   Diana starts running toward Venger. Leroy leaves Kiddo's body
                   and grabs Diana from behind. 
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                             He's mine.
    
                   Diana watches Leroy zoom off, glowing RED with anger, toward
                   Bobby.
    
    
    
                   IN THE AIR
    
                   Venger's outstretched hand grabs Bobby's ankle, dangling him
                   fifteen feet above the ground.
    
                                       LEROY (V.O.)
                                 (to Venger)
                             Hey, Voldemort reject!
    
                   Venger turns to the Flumph fast approaching and UTTERS A
                   SINGLE STRANGE WORD.
    
                   Leroy suddenly drops to the ground and lay motionless.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (horrified, dangling
                                  upside down)
                             No! You killed him! You... you....
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Diana racks her brain for a plan.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Diana)
                             What do we do?
    
                                       DIANA
                             See if Kiddo's still alive.
    
                   Presto kneels beside her body and tries shaking her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Kiddo? Kiddo?
    
                   She doesn't move.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Stay here.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Where are you going?
    
                                       DIANA
                             To find Hank and Eric.
    
                   Diana runs west, and notices a FIRE ERUPTING on the GLOBE at
                   the top of the pillar. It washes over the globe. 
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Flames wash over the surface of magical globe, leaving Sheila
                   Dungeon Master and the egg unharmed.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (screaming at Dungeon
                                  Master)
                             Help him!
    
                   He doesn't respond.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Diana sees Sheila is safe and continues west.
    
    
    
                   IN THE AIR
    
                   Venger's lowers an outstretched hand and SNARLS. His FIRE
                   BALL had no affect on Dungeon Master's globe.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Dungeon Master, angry)
                             Give her to me and I let the...
                             barbarian live!
    
                   Bobby still dangling upside down in Venger's grip, calls out
                   to Dungeon Master.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling out)
                             Don't do it D.M.!
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to Venger)
                             I can not do that!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to D.M., surprised)
                             What?
    
    
    
                   IN VENGER'S GRIP
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (surprised)
                             What?
    
    
    
                   WEST
    
                   Diana arrives on a scene of complete devastation. The
                   landscape is now a WILDFIRE. The bodies of goblin women and
                   children lay strewn on the ground along with large burning
                   tree limbs. 
    
                   Not far away lay Tree #1, engulfed in flames.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling desperately)
                             Eric! Hank!
    
                   She steps through flames and over bodies, searching, until
                   she finds Eric lying on the ground unconscious.
    
                   His arm still in the sling. His face bloodied. In his other
                   hand a burnt wooden shield. She drops to her knees beside
                   him.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Eric? Wake up! Eric!
    
                   She realizes he's not breathing and immediately performs CPR
                   on him.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Sheila pulls a small dagger from her belt sticks it in
                   Dungeon Master's face.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (dead serious)
                             If you don't give him the egg right
                             now I'll kill you myself!
    
                   He sees the look in her eyes and something comes over him,
                   fades from him. He lowers his eyes and thinks for a moment,
                   then tuns to back her. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (pleading)
                             Do not let him take her.
    
                   Then, uttering strange INCANTATION, he turns his attention to
                   Venger and Bobby. Sheila watches, confused, hopeful, afraid.
    
                   An unseen force passes between Dungeon Master and Bobby,
                   connecting them and causing their bodies to SWITCH LOCATIONS. 
    
                   Each of them are now shrouded in the ILLUSORY image of the
                   other, as to fool any onlooker.
    
                   The TRANSLOCATION TRICK has caused Bobby to now APPEAR as
                   Dungeon Master, inside the globe, upsidedown. He falls on his
                   head with a THUD.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ugh!
    
                   Sheila jumps back, startled.
    
    
    
                   IN VENGER'S GRIP
    
                   Dungeon Master appearing as Bobby dangles upside down in
                   Venger's grip. He opens his palm as Venger looks down,
                   suspiciously. Venger sees through the illusory image of Bobby
                   to see Dungeon Master. The illusion is broken. 
    
                   Dungeon Master instantly opens his palm revealing a tiny
                   piece of glass. Before he can react, RAYS OF LIGHT shoot from
                   it, BLINDING VENGER.
    
                   He drops Dungeon Master and reels back in pain, holding his
                   burning eyes.
    
                   Dungeon Master hits the ground with a hard THUD. 
    
    
    
                   BASE OF THE PILLAR
    
                   Presto sees Dungeon Master hit the ground. Believing it's
                   Bobby, he starts running toward him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (terrified)
                             Bobby!
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   The Dungeon Master illusion falls away revealing Bobby
                   groaning and holding his head.
    
                   The GLOBE BLINKS OUT OF EXISTENCE leaving Sheila, Bobby and
                   the egg are vulnerable once again.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (stunned)
                             Bobby?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dizzy)
                             Sis? How'd you get over here so
                             fast?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (overjoyed)
                             You came to me.
    
                   She hugs him tight.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Really? Huh. That's pretty dope!
    
    
    
                   FIFTY FEET AWAY
    
                   Venger comes to rest on the ground. In his fury he opens his
                   right hand producing a LONG MAGICAL BLADE out of thin air. It
                   CRACKLES with a RED FLAMING ENERGY. 
    
                   Still blinded Venger SLASHES the ground in search of Dungeon
                   Master.
    
                   Not finding him, he begins MARCHING ANGRILY toward the
                   pillar.
    
    
    
                   WEST
    
                   Diana compresses Eric's chest again and again. Eric finally
                   COUGHS and his eyes snap open. He sees Diana smiling down at
                   him tears in her eyes. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Am I dead?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (hugging him)
                             You were.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (remembering)
                             Hank! Where's Hank?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't know!
    
                   Eric sits, groggy.
    
                                       ERIC
                             And, our weapons?
    
                   Diana shakes her head. Eric gets to his feet, beside himself
                   with quiet rage, then he surveys the landscape around him and
                   is OVERCOME WITH EMOTION. Tears well up.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (heart in throat)
                             They're all dead.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Let's find Hank.
    
                   Somewhere behind them an INFANT CRIES. Diana and Eric follow
                   the sound, stepping through knee high flames until they find
                   Hank, staggering, bloody.
    
                   In his arms is a GOBLIN BABY. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (under his breath)
                             Oh, my God.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Over Sheila's shoulder, Bobby spots Presto running toward
                   Venger.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling to him)
                             Presto!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto! No! He's up here!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Presto doesn't hear them over his own ANGRY CRIES as he runs
                   toward Venger.
    
                   Venger, vision BLURRY, hears Presto coming and quickly throws
                   his hand out. A TWISTING PATTERN OF COLORS weaves through the
                   air, but contained inside an invisible thirty foot cube. 
    
                   Presto, Sheila and Bobby see it, and are PARALYZED. Diana,
                   Eric and Hank emerge from a wall of flames, notice the
                   TWISTING COLORS inside the cube and they're HYPNOTIZED as
                   well. Paralyzed where they stand. 
    
                   In a moment the pattern VANISHES. 
    
                   Venger continues marching toward the pillar.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND HIM
    
                   On the ground, FIFTY FEET AWAY, Dungeon Master CRAWLS toward
                   Venger, holding his ribs. He sees the children are all
                   paralyzed, and desperately searches the ground.
    
                   He finds a tip of a broken IRON SWORD. With his free hand he
                   motions in the air while speaking a MAGICAL SPELL. 
    
                   The iron in his hand DISSOLVES.
    
    
    
                   AHEAD OF HIM
    
                   Iron bands APPEAR and wrap around Venger's arms, chest, and
                   WINGS. With a CRACK one of his wings BREAKS and he lets out a
                   CRY OF AGONY. 
    
                   He struggles against the bands, to no avail.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (calling behind him)
                             You can not hold me, old man!
    
                   Dungeon Master reaches out his hand and SPEAKS another
                   magical phrase.
    
                   A earth beneath Venger's feet VANISHES and he falls into a
                   five foot square hole. The earth REAPPEARS around him,
                   burying him up to his chest.
    
                   VENGER CRIES OUT IN ANGER
    
                   He SINKS AGAIN, still wrapped in iron bands. The dirt falls
                   with him, only to have more dirt REAPPEAR around him, now
                   encasing him up to his neck.
    
    
    
                   JUST WEST
    
                   Hank stands staring out into nothing. His arms go limp and he
                   DROPS THE BABY onto the ground.
    
                   He BLINKS several times. His face contorts, as if fighting
                   something. He struggles to lift his arms up to his face. He
                   pinches his eyes closed and DROPS TO HIS KNEES. He rubs his
                   eyes and lets out an ANGRY CRY.
    
                   The spell over him is broken. He's no longer hypnotized. He
                   looks around and gets his bearings. The baby lay on the
                   ground, not crying, just staring, looking through him.
    
                   Hank scoops up the baby and runs to Eric and Diana, who are
                   just standing there staring off into space.
    
                                       HANK
                             Diana! Diana!
    
                   No response. He takes a deep breath and SLAPS HER HARD ACROSS
                   THE FACE. She snaps out of it, holds her face and looks
                   around confused.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Here!
    
                   He hands the goblin baby to Diana.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (indicating Eric)
                             Wake him up!
    
                   Hank takes off in a mad run toward the pillar, which is
                   visible just above the flames.
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Out of breath, Hank reaches the pillar, but notices Presto
                   standing nearby, still hypnotized.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto!
    
                   Hank runs to him and grabs his robe to shake him.
    
    
    
                   IN THE GROUND
    
                   Only Venger's head is visible, the rest of his body embedded
                   in the ground. He utters an INCANTATION and his head VANISHES
    
                   THUNDER CLAP!
    
                   Hank and Presto are knocked to the ground. When Hank looks
                   up, he sees Venger hunched over, not far away. In an ANGRY
                   CRY he arches his back and UNFOLDS HIS WINGS sending dirt
                   flying OFF.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (groggy)
                             What happened!
    
                                       HANK
                             Come on!
    
                   Hank quickly helps him up and they hightail it back toward
                   the pillar.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Wait! Bobby!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (pointing to pillar)
                             He's up there!
    
                   Presto sees Sheila and Bobby standing motionless on top of
                   the pillar, still hypnotized.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What happened?
    
                   On their way they see Diana and Eric, approaching from the
                   west, jumping over the flames. In Diana's arms is the baby
                   goblin. It's CRYING again.
    
                   In mid-run Hank looks back at Venger who is running after
                   them.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana and Eric)
                             Run!
    
                   Now fifteen feet behind them, Venger raises a foot, SPEAKS A
                   PHRASE and STOMPS the ground creating a THUNDEROUS WAVE that
                   ripples out away from him.
    
                   The sound is deafening, as the SHOCKWAVE scoops up the
                   children, sending them hurdling through the air like rag
                   dolls.
    
                   Their bodies SPLASH DOWN INTO THE LAKE behind the pillar.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PILLAR
    
                   Sheila and Bobby are knocked back, but remain on the pillar
                   beside the egg. No longer hypnotized.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Venger marches up to the pillar. In his right hand he
                   produces the RED MAGICAL SWORD AGAIN.
    
                   He swings it into the pillar sending chunks of dirt flying.
    
                   The pillar shifts under its own weight and starts to fall
                   backward.
    
    
    
                   ON TOP
    
                   Sheila and Bobby slide to the edge. Bobby grabs his sister
                   before she slides off.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Hang on!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Duh!
    
                   Beside him, the egg rolls dangerously close to the edge.
    
    
    
                   BASE OF PILLAR
    
                   Venger SWINGS AGAIN. DIRT FLIES. The pillar falls back.
    
    
    
                   IN LAKE
    
                   Hank surfaces, GASPING for breath. He looks up in time to see
                   the pillar coming for him. He DIVES as the pillar, along with
                   Bobby, Sheila, and the egg, CASHING INTO THE WATER beside
                   him. 
    
    
    
                   INT. LAKE
    
                   The muddy water leaves next to no visibility. The children
                   swim wildly, not knowing which way is up.
    
                   Diana breeches the surface first.
    
    
    
                   SURFACE
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (gasping)
                             Eric? Presto? Hank?
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                                 (coughing)
                             I can't swim!
    
                   Diana swims to him.
    
                   He GROANS in pain, holding his broken arm.
    
                   Hank surfaces and scans the surface of the water in a panic.
    
                                       HANK
                             Diana?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Over here! I got Eric? I don't see
                             the others!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (calling out)
                             Sheila? Presto?
    
                   Sheila surfaces, GASPING FOR AIR.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!?
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Sis? Sis?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (swimming to him)
                             I'm here!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Where's Kareena?
    
                   Presto hasn't surfaced yet. Hank spots his green magician's
                   hat floating on the water and DIVES under it.
    
    
    
                   UNDER WATER
    
                   In the murky water Hank gropes for Presto. A hand appears
                   before Hank's eyes. He grabs it, but he can't pull it.
    
                   Hank swims closer and sees Presto's leg is stuck in the mud
                   of the collapsed pillar. He begins feverishly digging him
                   out.
    
    
    
                   SURAFCE
    
                   Diana helps Eric stay afloat. She scans the surface for the
                   shore.
    
                                       DIANA
                             This way!
    
                   Sheila has reached Bobby, but he doesn't notice her. His eyes
                   widen as he sees the feet of Venger walking on the surface of
                   the water as if it were solid ground.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No!
    
                   He spots the amber egg BOBBING in the water ten feet away
                   from him. He SWIMS FOR IT.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (swimming desperately)
                             Bobby stop!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We can't let him take her!
    
                   Hank breaks the surface with Presto. Both GASPING FOR AIR.
    
                   They look up to see Venger's towering figure as he passes
                   them.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (breathless)
                             We gotta stop him!
    
                                       HANK
                             Not now! Get to the shore!
    
                   Presto decides Hank is right and starts swimming to shore.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Am I seeing what I think I'm
                             seeing?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, keeping him
                                  afloat)
                             Come on! Help me help you!
    
                   They too head to shore.
    
                   Sheila finally reaches Bobby and pulls him back.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             No!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We can't stop him! It's too late!
    
                   Bobby struggles against his sister. But, it is too late.
    
                   Venger stops five feet from the egg, reaches out a hand and
                   GRABS THE EGG in a telekinetic hold. He turns back to the
                   shore, towing the egg behind him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (angry, grief stricken)
                             No! No!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Let's go!
    
                   Bobby has no choice now, but to swim to shore.
    
    
    
                   LAKE SHORE
    
                   The landscape is a WILDFIRE. No sign of Uni. No sign of
                   Dungeon Master.
    
                   From the lake the children watch as Venger drags the egg onto
                   the shore.
    
                   His mouth moves and a familiar PORTAL opens just above the
                   ground the outside CRACKLING WITH RED ENERGY. Venger steps
                   into it, pulling the egg behind him.
    
                   The children SWIM FRANTICALLY to shore making sure the rest
                   are with them.
    
                   Venger's portal pinches closed and is gone.
    
                   The children stagger out of the water and onto the shore,
                   completely exhausted.
    
                   Before they can rest a LOW GUTTURAL MOAN, next to Sheila's
                   face STARTLES HER. She spins around to see a goblin.
                   It's a goblin mother her eyes are sunken and dead. Her skin
                   is on fire in several spots and she's missing her jaw. Hank
                   is horrified when he realizes it's GOBLIN MOTHER #1, now a
                   ZOMBIE.
    
                   He pulls Sheila out of the way and KICKS it in the chest.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Look out!
    
                   Beside Eric is another ZOMBIE of another goblin mother. Eric
                   ducks as it swings a decaying arm at him.
    
                   The children realize that they're surrounded by ZOMBIES.
    
                   Diana ELBOWS a zombie in the face. Sheila shields Bobby.
    
                   Hank steps in front of them as more zombies emerge from the
                   flames, their skin and clothes on FIRE.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Agh! Help!
    
                   One of the undead has grabbed Presto's robe. He tries to pull
                   free, but another one appears behind him, its hands grasping.
    
                   Eric sweeps its leg and it BREAKS OFF, flies through the air
                   and hits Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (disgusted)
                             Ugh!
    
                   The zombie falls beside Eric and he ELBOWS IT IN THE CHEST,
                   breaking its ribs. It lets out a MOAN and tries to grab him.
    
                   He rolls out of the way as Diana STOMPS its skull in.
    
                   Sheila notices the clothes on Bobby's back is on fire and
                   quickly PATS it out.
    
                   The CRYING of an infant catches their attention.
    
                   Beside them is Uni, staggering to them. Her body still
                   lacerated and blood. She carries the baby goblin in her
                   teeth. 
    
                   She sets the baby on the ground.
    
                   Bobby rushes to them. Diana is closest, so she scoops up the
                   baby in her arms.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (weak)
                             This way.
    
                   Uni turns and HOBBLES away from the lake as fast as she can.
                   They follow. Diana carrying the baby.
    
    
    
                   CLEARING
    
                   In a large spot, free of flames, they find Dungeon Master
                   hunched over at the edge of a ten foot circle surrounded by
                   symbols drawn in the dirt.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Venger has Kareena!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             He knows.
    
                   Dungeon Master finishes etching sigils in the ground with a
                   BLUE GEM. He CRINGES in pain with each stroke.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Everyone inside the circle!
    
                   They all hurry.
    
                   No one sees a zombie crawling up behind Sheila as she steps
                   into the circle. It gets halfway into the circle as the
                   sigils around the circle begin to GLOW. 
    
                   The zombie grabs Sheila's ankle. Before she can scream, they
                   all DISAPPEAR in a FLASH. 
    
                   The zombie's been cut in half. Its legs remain just outside
                   the circle, TWITCHING.
    
    
    
                   INT. SMALL CAVE
    
                   They all APPEAR within a cave inside a similar circle of
                   GLOWING symbols. Sheila SCREAMS and looks down and her foot.
    
                   The UPPER TORSO of the goblin zombie clutches her ankle. Hank
                   moves in to STOMP IT.
    
                   The light from the symbols GO OUT and all are in darkness.
    
                   Sheila SCREAMS again. Then the sound of CRUSHING BONES!
    
                   Dungeon Master produces a ball of light in his hand,
                   illuminating the children and Hank as he STOMPS the zombie's
                   arm, breaking it in half. 
    
                   The ball of light floats up to the roof of the cave and
                   settles among the stalactites.
    
                   Hank is about to stomp the zombie's head, but hesitates. He
                   recognizes its face. It's the BOY he had removed the spear
                   from in the goblin camp.
    
                   It opens its mouth wide and MOANS as it continues CLUTCHING
                   THE AIR with its other arm.
    
                   Hank stares at it for a second, not wanting to kill it. But
                   finally brings his foot down in ANGER, crushing its skull. 
    
                   He STOMPS OVER AND OVER AGAIN in BLIND RAGE as tears well in
                   his eyes. They all watch him, astonished, relieved,
                   exhausted.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hank!
    
                   STOMP! STOMP!
    
                   Eric puts a hand on Hank's shoulder.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             It's dead, bro.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             You mean, 'he'.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (solemn)
                             Yeah. He.
    
                   Hank finally stops. He turns an looks Eric in the eyes.
                   They're feeling the same thing.
    
                   They rest of the children, let themselves slump to the ground
                   or on the stalagmites that surround them. They're soaking
                   wet, exhausted, trying to catch their breaths. 
    
                   Bobby cradles an injured Uni and looks around at their new
                   environment.
    
                   Their surrounded by dark stalactites and stalagmites. The
                   sound of DRIPPING WATER echo around them.
    
                   Diana sits, tending to the baby goblin in her arms.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (holding his ribs in pain)
                             Thank you, for-
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (interrupting, angry)
                             Don't you dare thank us!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             But, we failed.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto, furious)
                             Don't do that! Don't you dare
                             apologize to him!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             But, we-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (turning on Bobby)
                             Stop!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, we almost died.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             It's not his fault!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (back turned)
                             The hell it isn't!
    
                   This stuns the others to silence. Hank hangs to a large
                   stalagmite, PANTING.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             I'm done. That's it.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Me too.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric and Hank)
                             But, Venger has his daughter!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto, adjusting his
                                  sling)
                             We did what he wanted us to do. Our
                             job is done.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             You owe us the truth. All of it.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wait! We have to help her!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             No, we have to go home!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             She saved me! I'm not going home
                             until I save her!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Do you or don't you have the power
                             to send us home?
    
                   No response.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (turning to them)
                             He should, seeing he's the one that
                             brought us here in the first place. 
                                 (then)
                             Isn't that right, D.M.?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             That's not true!
    
                   Dungeon Master is silent. His breathing is RASPY.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             He's not denying it.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Have you had the power to send us
                             home the whole time?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (hesitating)
                             In a manner of speaking.
    
                   This devastates them. They look away from Dungeon Master,
                   betrayed and angry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (mortified)
                             I- I don't believe it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (angry)
                             I do.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             But... he was trying to save his
                             daughter.
                                 (to Dungeon Mater)
                             Right?
    
                   Dungeon Master, eyes lowered, NODS. Hank marches to him.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Send us home, right now!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (jumping up)
                             No!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (embarrassed)
                             I can. Or... I can free my daughter
                             from her prison. I regret that I
                             cannot to both.
    
                   Eric sits beside Diana and the baby, head in hands.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Of course you can't.
    
                   Hank takes a moment to think, but only a moment.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master, cold)
                             Open the portal.
    
                   Presto jumps up and runs to them.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             She's his family! What would you do
                             to save your family? Huh?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             He used us Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I know. But, all of us are family
                             now! ...right?
                                 (then)
                             Is there anything we wouldn't do
                             protect each other?
    
                   They all know he's got a point. Hank looks into Sheila's
                   eyes, then watches Bobby as he pets Uni, being careful of her
                   injuries. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Time is wasting.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Shut up!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Right now a woman's life hangs in
                             the balance. If Venger wakes her up
                             how many people will die?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Butt loads!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (scolding)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (standing up, to Sheila)
                             Don't 'Bobby' me! You listen to me
                             for a second!
    
                   This shocks her.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             I got my whole life ahead of me,
                             but what kinda life am I gonna have
                             knowing I had a chance to save
                             people's lives and I didn't?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             A long one!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You don't know that!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             They're not our people.
    
                   Diana turns to Eric.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (disgusted)
                             How can you say that?
    
                   Eric's eyes fall on the baby in Diana's arms and becomes
                   immediately embarrassed.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Didn't you say that The Nameless
                             One would try to take over our
                             world, too?
    
                   Dungeon Master nods.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to them all)
                             I know we're just kids right now...
                             But, what kind of adults do we
                             wanna be?
    
                   LONG SILENCE. The consensus grows. They all know he and Bobby
                   are right.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Can... can I least see our world?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I can show each of you.
    
                   Dungeon Master turns and begins drawing a SQUARE in the air
                   with his finger. 
    
                   Bobby gives Uni a quick hug and he and the others gather
                   around Dungeon Master. 
    
                   A WINDOW appears where Dungeon Master had drawn. Its frame
                   shimmers with magical energy. Inside it, translucent images
                   appear, rippling and watery. They each see a different scene
                   within it.
    
    
    
                   PRESTO SEES: INT. PRESTO'S BEDROOM - DAY
    
                   His mother is curled up her son's bed, hugging box of
                   tissues. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. 
    
                   Behind her, Presto's father leans against the open door
                   looking at her, tears in his eyes. His expression is one of
                   sadness and guilt. 
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Presto wipes his own tears from his eyes.
    
    
    
                   DIANA SEES: EXT. WOODS - NIGHT
    
                   Her father pushes through the undergrowth, and calls out
                   Diana's name. But we can't hear it. Beside him, her mother
                   wipes her tears on the sleeve of her jacket. Her eyes wide
                   with desperation. Behind the two, a search party shines
                   flashlights through the trees. Her father catches up to her.
                   They embrace, then continue the search.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Diana's eyes begin to water. She turns away, JOSTLING the
                   baby in her arms and wiping her tears.
    
    
    
                   HANK SEES: INT. HANK'S BEDROOM - DAY
    
                   His father RANSACKS his room. SWEEPING EVERYTHING OFF his
                   dresser, SMASHING HIS GUITAR, PUNCHING THE WALL.
    
                   In his door way, his mother SCREAMS AT HIM TO STOP. She has
                   one black eye, and the shoulder of her dress is TORN.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Hank is overcome and turns away, rubbing his eyes.
    
    
    
                   SHEILA AND BOBBY SEE: INT. CAR - DAY
    
                   Their father in the driver's seat, calls to a woman from the
                   sidewalk. He shows her a photograph. 
    
                   It's a photo of him, Sheila and Bobby and their mother
                   standing in front of a Christmas tree.
    
                   The woman shakes her head. Their father thanks her and
                   DRIVES, his fearful eyes searching the streets.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Sheila stands behind Bobby with her hands on his shoulders.
                   She pulls him closer. Both wipes away tears.
    
    
    
                   ERIC SEES: INT. ERIC'S HOME - DINING ROOM
    
                   A formal dinner party is going on. The happy guests mingle,
                   carrying glasses of wine, and hors d'oeuvres. Eric's parents
                   are among the smiling faces.
    
                   His father says something to an elderly couple and the laugh.
                   His mother giggles politely at something one of them says.
                   ALL SMILES.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Eric stares stoic at the images.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (choked up)
                             Is this real?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (brokenhearted)
                             It's real.
    
                   Eric's hand finds Diana's and they CLASP.
    
                   Pause.
    
                   Sheila suddenly SHOVES BOBBY THROUGH PICTURE FRAME! 
    
                   The others are STARTLED.
    
                   The frame BLINKS out of existence, revealing Bobby landing on
                   the ground with a THUD.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (from the ground)
                             What the crap, sis?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (shocked)
                             I... I thought it was a portal.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (glaring at her)
                             What? No. No, it wasn't.
    
                   Presto helps Bobby to his feet.
    
                   Hank looks at Dungeon Master, who still holds his ribs in
                   pain, then to the goblin baby in Diana's arms, then to Uni,
                   who lay resting. 
    
                   They're all looking at Hank now, waiting.
    
                   After a brief pause, he SIGHS.
    
                                       HANK
                             So, we finish this. Agreed?
    
                                       BOBBY AND PRESTO
                             Agreed.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Agreed.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Agreed.
    
                   Sheila hesitates, but finally gives in.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (sighing)
                             Agreed.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Thank you.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to him, cold)
                             Don't mention it.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to him, colder)
                             Seriously. Don't mention it.
    
                   Eric pushes by Dungeon Master and kneels beside Uni. He
                   strokes her mane gently.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             She's hurt pretty bad, you guys. I
                             don't think she can heal us. She
                             can't even heal herself.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (kneels beside her)
                             She just needs to rest a little
                             bit. She'll be okay. Won't you,
                             girl.
    
                   Uni nods.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND STALGMITES
    
                   In the shadows, two creatures are watching them. Drool drips
                   from their sharp teethed mouths. Their skin green. Their
                   noses long and pointed. Their HUNGRY, beady eyes, watch the
                   children intently. TROLLS.
    
                   From the base of the wall behind them, another troll scurries
                   out of a tunnel, dragging a ROPE NET. The first two trolls
                   turn to it and make a SHUSH motion.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to them all)
                             Your magician can heal you.
    
                   Dungeon Master hands something to Presto. He takes it. It's
                   his EYE GLASSES, whole and unbroken. He puts them on.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I can't. I already tried.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             No you didn't.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I didn't?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Yeah, remember, you were going to,
                             but we were to afraid to let you
                             try.
    
                   Diana SWATS Eric.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Go on. You can do it.
    
                   Dungeon Master motions for Presto's hat, in his belt. Presto
                   WRINGS the lake water from it and holds it out to Dungeon
                   Master.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             And, our weapons?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Of course.
    
                   Dungeon Master waves his hand over Presto's hat causing it to
                   GLOW PURPLE for a moment.
    
                   He hands it back to Presto.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                             Only one spell is needed.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (surprised)
                             What? This... This is too big of a
                             spell. What if I turn everyone into
                             piles of poop or something?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (wrinkled nose)
                             Ew, bro.
    
                   Eric smiles and opens his mouth to speak, but Diana SWATS him
                   again and he stops.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (to Presto)
                             Young magician, you have proven
                             yourself. You are ordained. You
                             have the sovereign right to command
                             the magic of this realm and wield
                             it to your desire. 
                                 (then)
                             Concentrate.
    
                   Presto GULPS. He turns to face his friends, his family.
    
                   They gather together in front of him. Diana sets the goblin
                   baby beside Uni and stands with the others.
    
                   Presto takes a DEEP BREATH, closes his eyes and waves his
                   hand over the hat. It begins to GLOW.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Mystra of this realm, I beseech
                             you...
    
                   Dungeon Master's eyes LIGHT UP with pride.
    
                   A ball of PURPLE ENERGY begins to rise out of hat and into
                   Presto's palm.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (conjuring)
                             For my family, I compel you...
    
                   The children look at each other, visibly moved by his
                   sentiment.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (conjuring)
                             Heal my friends, I command you!
    
                   Presto opens his eyes and thrusts the BALL OF ENERGY out
                   towards the others.
    
                   The ball EXPANDS into a dome, encompassing them all, but
                   stopping just shy of Uni and the baby.
    
                   A PURPLE MIST forms around them and they begin to levitate.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (concerned)
                             Whoa!
    
                   Bobby GIGGLES. They all float a foot off the ground.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (concerned)
                             Presto, I hope-
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Relax.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (marveling at her hands)
                             Way to go, Presto!
    
                   The mist wraps tight around their bodies. Their cuts and
                   bruises begin to MAGICALLY HEAL and disappear. Their wet and
                   torn clothes become dry and mended as they float
                   weightlessly.
    
                   Some mist swirls on the ground below them. And in a moment
                   THEIR WEAPONS begin to appear within it.
    
                   Presto smiles, proud of himself.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Look! Our weapons!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (seeing his shield)
                             It's about time!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (beaming)
                             I did it!
    
                   Eric flexes his arm in the sling and begins to unwrap it.
    
                   Presto, goes pale as he notices Uni still lying beside the 
                   baby on the ground. Her lacerations still visible.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Oh, no. No! I forgot about Uni. I
                             wasn't even thinking about her!
    
                   He turns to Dungeon Master, who is still slumped on the rock,
                   still injured.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (heartbroken)
                             I-
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I'll be all right, magician. And,
                             the unicorn will be able to heal
                             herself soon.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                                 (blood-curdling cry)
                             Uni!
    
                   The children, still floating weightless in the mist are
                   horrified as they look just in time to see a troll BITE into
                   Uni's back. She WHIMPERS and starts WRESTLING with it wildly.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Uni!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Our weapons!
                                 (then)
                             Presto!
    
                   Dungeon Master yanks Presto out of the way as TWO TROLLS leap
                   over a large rock toward them.
    
                   He spots some BAT DROPPINGS on the ground and scoops it up
                   with his hand. He looks left then left and SMEARS the
                   droppings in a line on the ground.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Phosphorous!
    
                   Dungeon Master UTTERS A MAGICAL PHRASE while motioning with
                   his other hand. The droppings IGNITE INTO A WALL OF FIRE, one
                   foot thick and sixty feet long which rises up the ceiling of
                   the cave.
    
                   The extreme heat causes Dungeon Master to fall on his heels.
                   Presto grabs him and DRAGS HIM BACK.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Gawd, that stinks!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (being dragged)
                             Only fire or acid will slow the
                             trolls' regeneration!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (dragging)
                             Regeneration?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Of their limbs!
    
                   The children still FLAIL IN THE AIR, trying to reach their
                   weapons below.
    
                   Diana extends her fingers to each for her staff.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I can't reach them!
    
                   Bobby, having had some experience with weightlessness in the
                   astral, quickly turns in the air and sinks low enough to grab
                   his club.
    
                   Uni KICKS the troll with her hind legs, sending it back into
                   the darkness. But, another troll snatches the goblin baby
                   from the ground.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (terrified, flailing)
                             The baby!
    
                   Bobby, still floating, reels back his club and THROWS IT at
                   the troll, TEARING ITS HEAD FROM ITS NECK. It drops the baby,
                   but Uni is under it in a flash and the baby lands on her
                   back, clutching her mane.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How'd you do that?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Think about where you want to go
                             and just do it!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic, flailing)
                             Oh, yeah, thanks!
    
                   Uni carries the baby to Dungeon Master and Presto, now safely
                   away from the fire.
    
                   Presto quickly waves his hand over his hat.
    
                   Hank and Diana still floating above them STRAINS for their
                   weapons.
    
                   Out of the corner of his eye Hank sees a troll on this side
                   of the FIRE WALL. It makes a dash for Diana. 
    
                   Without thinking Hank MOVES HIS FINGERS IN THE AIR, drawing a
                   mysterious symbol.
    
                   Flames are drawn out of the wall of fire and engulf the troll
                   before it reaches Diana.
    
                   The troll SCREECHES and drops to its knees.
    
                   Diana looks at Hank, dumbfounded.
    
                   Hank is able to grab the end of his bow. Diana takes the tip
                   of her staff in her finger tips.
    
                   Sheila, taking Bobby's advice, closes her eyes to
                   concentrate. In a moment, she descends, far enough to grab
                   her cloak.
    
                   In a burst of wind the purple MIST VANISHES. The children
                   drop to the ground. All land on their feet, except Eric, who
                   falls sideways onto his shield with a GRUNT.
    
                   They quickly get to their feet.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             How'd you do that? ...with the
                             fire?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (confused)
                             I don't know.
    
                   The children spring into action as three more trolls come out
                   of the fire wall. The first is on fire, the second HEADLESS
                   and GRASPING THE AIR WILDLY, the last one dragging the ROPE
                   NET behind it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Hat, things look pretty grim...
                             stop the regrowing of their limbs!
    
                   He plunges his hand into his hat, doesn't feel anything.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (confused)
                             What?
    
                   Presto tips his hat upside down and an ACORN lands at his
                   feet.
    
                                       UNI
                             Look out!
    
                   Presto looks up as the rope net falls on top of him, but
                   missing Uni, the baby and Dungeon Master.
    
                   A troll jumps on top of the net and tries to BITE Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Uni and Dungeon
                                  Master)
                             Run!
    
                   Dungeon Master ushers Uni and the baby to the far wall.
    
                   Bobby spotting the troll on the net CHARGES it, club raised
                   over his head.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (seeing him coming)
                             Whoa! Bobby, wait, I'm under here!
    
                   Bobby reels the club back like a bat and SLUGS THE TROLL in
                   the side, sending it into the wall of flames.
    
                   Presto struggles under the net and notices the acorn on the
                   ground between his legs has SPROUTED and is growing rapidly.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Uh oh! Uh oh!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pulling on the net)
                             Relax, I gotcha ya!
    
                   Presto kicks himself away from the small tree that is now at
                   his ankles.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hurry!
    
                   Hank launches a ROPE ARROW at two trolls who have emerged
                   from the fire wall, a stalagmite between them. The ends of
                   the rope wrap around each of them, but they continue to run,
                   the rope is stayed by the stalagmite and swings the trolls
                   into each other. They begin FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER as they
                   try to free themselves.
    
                   UNDER THE NET Presto scrambles to get away from the still
                   growing tree. It grows so fast that it lifts the net off the
                   ground with Presto tangled in it.
    
                   Bobby turns and CLUBS a troll. Another jumps over him and
                   onto the net.
    
                   The tree resembles an ANGEL OAK TREE, its large limbs stretch
                   out in all directions, branches weave through the holes of
                   the net. When it finally stops growing the net almost touches
                   the ceiling about twenty feet. 
    
                   Presto is outside the net, but dangles from his ankle which
                   is caught up in it. Not far away from him is a troll hangs,
                   its wrist tangled in the net. It GRASPS wildly for Presto.
    
                   Bobby looks up, dumbfounded.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Bobby! My hat!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (searching)
                             Where is it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I dropped it!
    
                   AT THE TORSO OF THE ZOMBIE Eric finds a troll EATING IT
                   RAVENOUSLY.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ew!
    
                   He charges it and SLICES ITS HEAD OFF with the edge of his
                   shield.
    
                   Eric watches in shock and disgust as the headless body brings
                   the zombie arm up to where its face used to be. It feels for
                   its head, then runs off in a random direction.
    
                   NEARBY, Diana spots a troll struggles with an invisible foe.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (running to it)
                             Sheila!
    
                   Diana gets her staff under the troll's chin. She presses her
                   knee into the back of its head CHOKING IT.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Cut its throat!
    
                   The trolls throat SPRAYS BLOOD. Diana uses all her strength
                   to choke it. With a POP, its head snaps off and falls onto
                   Diana's thigh. It's TEETH sink into her flesh and she lets
                   out a CRY.
    
                   She leaves the body to flail and tries to pull the head from
                   her thigh.
    
                   Sheila drops her hood and REAPPEARS. She thinks quick and
                   grabs a piece of torn cloth from the ground and wraps it
                   around her dagger as she runs to the wall of fire.
    
                   Braving the heat, she plunges the dagger in it until it
                   IGNITES. She rushes back to Diana and plunges the dagger into
                   the eye of the troll head. It lets go of Diana and SCREAMS.
    
                   Sheila kicks it into the darkness.
    
                   AT THE OAK TREE, Bobby has found Presto's hat.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Conjure something!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What? How?
    
                   Presto tries to dodge the hand of the troll beside him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wave your hand over it and say a
                             rhyme!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (unsure)
                             Okay!
    
                   Bobby waves his hand over the opening of the hat like he's
                   whiping something. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (awkward, urgently)
                             I'm rhyming... I'm rhyming now...
                             Gimme something to get my friend
                             down!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I'm rhyming now?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I don't know!
    
                   The inside of the hat glows purple in Bobby's hands. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (surprised)
                             It's actually working!
    
                   A DARK GREEN VAPOR rises out of the hat and into the net.
    
                   The trolls skin begins to BUBBLE as it's eaten by the ACID
                   VAPOR. Presto tries to wiggle free as the vapor wafts toward
                   him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Whoa!
    
                   The troll WRITHES and SCREECHES as its skin falls off in
                   clumps. The net begins to DISSOLVE and dislodges Presto. He
                   falls to the ground in a heap. 
    
                   Bobby hands him his hat and helps him up.
    
                   Hank runs up to them, out of breath.
    
                                       HANK
                             You guys okay?
    
                   The acid eaten troll falls from the tree, leaving its severed
                   arm in the net. It lands on Hank's back and immediately
                   begins clawing him.
    
                   Hank throws his back into a tree limb, breaking the troll's
                   neck. He hangs to the side as it clutches for Hank's bow.
    
                   Bobby readies his club, waiting for an opportunity to club it
                   off of Hank.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             No wait!
    
                   Eric appears and yanks the troll off of Hank. It falls on the
                   ground and Eric throws weight behind his shield and lands on
                   top of it. The AUDIBLE CRUSHING OF BONES makes Bobby CRINGE.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Thanks!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Where's Diana and Sheila?
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Here!
    
                   Diana and Sheila arrive, both out of breath. Sheila hugs
                   Bobby.
    
                   They look around, no more trolls for the moment. Eric gets to
                   his feet and joins the others.
    
                                       HANK
                             Where's Dungeon Master?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             He's gone!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (furious)
                             Are you kidding me right now?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (by the far wall)
                             He's over here!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh.
    
    
    
                   FAR WALL
    
                   They find Dungeon Master feeling the stone surface of the
                   wall. Beside him, the goblin baby rides on Uni's back. It
                   looks slightly older, as it sits upright holding onto her red
                   mane.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What are doing?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (weak)
                             Opening the door, Ranger.
    
                   They watch Dungeon Master run his fingers along the surface
                   of the rock.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                             I constructed this secret chamber
                             over a hundred years ago hoping I
                             would never have to use it.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             A hundred years?
    
                   Eric checks an imaginary watch on his wrist.
    
                   He looks back, the fire wall is gone, still no sign of the
                   any trolls, for now.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (sighing)
                             Aw!
    
                   He presses his hand into the wall and it begins to GLOW BLUE
                   under his palm. STREAKS OF light emanate from it and crawl up
                   the wall, not unlike the secret chamber King Ulrich had
                   opened.
    
                   RUMBLING! The entire cave SHAKES, causing rocks and
                   stalactites to fall behind them.
    
                   Eric throws up his FORCE SHIELD like an umbrella to protect
                   them all.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (looking up)
                             The ceiling doesn't look stable!
    
                   Diana hunches over the baby and Uni.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pointing)
                             Trolls!
    
                   Indeed, the trolls have returned, some armless, legless and
                   headless. Eric spots one of them with a tiny head, that has
                   obviously started to grow back. The creatures scramble toward
                   them.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (disgusted)
                             Ugh.
    
                   A large section of the wall SHIMMERS and disappears revealing
                   torchlight on the other side.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Hurry, children!
    
                   Hank helps Dungeon Master as they rush through the doorway
                   and into...
    
    
    
                   CATACOMBS
    
                   Bathed in orange torchlight, the room is enormous. Large
                   broken columns, some fallen, some still standing have cast
                   long, stark shadows.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's like a maze in here!
    
                   They children hurry to hide behind columns or in their
                   shadows.
    
                   The trolls SCAMPER IN!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Close it!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             I can not close it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What!?
                                 (then, under breath)
                             Why am I surprised?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Which way?
    
                   Dungeon Master is weak and losing consciousness. He holds his
                   ribs and looks around the catacombs.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (confused)
                             I... I can't remember.
    
                   The trolls search wildly for the children.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             We're losing him. I got him, you
                             get Presto. Sheila, you get Bobby. 
                                 (then)
                             Everyone scatter!
    
                   They obey, getting as far away from the doorway as they can.
    
                   Hank carries Dungeon Master behind a chunk of column to the
                   left. Diana and Presto run right. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni, come on!
    
                   Sheila covers Bobby with her cloak and throws up her hood
                   causing them both to VANISH as they run toward a back wall.
    
                   Uni and the baby run after them, followed by Eric. 
    
                   Uni suddenly veers to the right, behind a fallen column.
    
                                       UNI
                             Eric!
    
                   Eric follows Uni and ducks down behind the column.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       UNI
                             Take the baby.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Take it?
    
                                       UNI
                             Now!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay.
    
                   Eric takes the baby as Uni kneels down. Her horn begins to
                   GLOW. Her lacerations magically CLOSE UP and the blood stains
                   on her hair begin to fade away.
    
                   Eric hears something behind him and turns in time to see the
                   acid eaten troll with the broken neck leap off the column at
                   him. With one arm he throws up a FORCE SHIELD. It lands on it
                   clawing and SCREECHING.
    
                   The goblin baby in Eric's other arm looks up at him and
                   GIGGLES.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to baby, sarcastic)
                             Glad you're having fun.
    
    
    
                   TO THE LEFT
    
                   Hank fires energy arrows at the trolls, taking out a few, but
                   they spread out, leaping over the columns. Their GNASHING
                   TEETH echo eerily in the vastness of the catacombs.
    
                   Bobby and Sheila REAPPEAR behind a column.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!?
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             She's okay!
                                 (then)
                             I am too, by the way!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Hear that? Now stay here!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             And, wait to die? Ain't nobody got
                             time fo dat?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Will you shut-
    
                   Bobby looks up and suddenly darts away from her. She reaches
                   out to grab him, but a one-armed troll lands in front of her.
                   Bobby, now just far away enough to get a good swing, CLUBS it
                   between the legs, sending it airborne. 
    
                   Sheila looks at Bobby, astonished.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (smiling)
                             Got 'em!
    
                   Diana and Presto hear the STOMPING CLOPS first. They peek
                   over a fallen column. The SHADOW OF A HORNED BEAST moves
                   across the floor.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (scared)
                             What is that?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hank? You hear that?
    
                   CLOP CLOP!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND A FALLEN COLUMN
    
                   Hank and Dungeon Master huddle.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             What is that?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (weak)
                             I do not know.
    
                   He begins to climbs on top of the column to get a better look
                   at what's making the sound.
    
                                       HANK
                             Uni! We're gonna need you!
    
                   Hank comes face to face with a troll perched on column. He
                   fires a BLADE arrow, slicing its legs off. As its torso
                   drops, Hank sees what's making the CLOPS. An enormous beast
                   walks out from behind a column. It has the body of a man, but
                   the head and legs of a bull. This is a MINOTAUR. 
    
                   Hank is awestruck. The beast turns to him and SNORTS. There's
                   a GOLD BAND on his left horn. It wears a gold trimmed leather
                   beast plate. Its hooves CLOP against the stone floor and by a
                   chain it drags a large, steel spiked sphere the size of a
                   beach ball. A LARGE FLAIL MACE.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (under his breath)
                             Minotaur.
                                 (calling to others)
                             Minotaur!
    
                   From his hiding spot Bobby has heard Hank.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             What? No way?
    
                   Bobby peeks out from his hiding spot in time to see the
                   Minotaur charge Hank, drawing the trolls' attention.
    
                   Hank leaps off the column and lands beside Dungeon Master.
    
    
    
                   UNDER SHIELD
    
                                       ERIC
                             A what?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (all healed)
                             Minotaur.
    
                   Uni then motions for Eric to drop the shield so she can go
                   help. The troll is still on top of it trying to claw its way
                   through.
    
                   Eric deactivates the shield and gets out of the way. The
                   troll falls to the ground and Uni immediately IMPALES IT with
                   her horn and keeps going until she forces the troll into a
                   sharp corner between two chunks of column.
    
                   The troll now stuck and flailing, Uni leaves it there and
                   runs out to confront the minotaur. 
    
                   She sees two trolls leap onto the minotaur's shoulders. The
                   beast grabs one and THRASHES IT INTO THE GROUND, then grabs
                   the other one and with a powerful arm throws it far into the
                   catacombs. 
    
                   The doorway to the cave catches the minotaur's eye and it
                   stops, turns, and RUNS TO IT desperately.
    
                   Uni cocks her head. HUH?
    
                   All the children have peaked out to watch it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What's it doing?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Running away?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Who cares as long as the trolls
                             follow it!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank! What do we do?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling to her)
                             Uni, heal Dungeon Master!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (calling back)
                             Can't yet.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused)
                             Oh!
    
                   As the minotaur is running toward the door it winds up its
                   FLAIL MACE, and with a SWEEPING BLOW decimates a half dozen
                   trolls in its path. They go flipping through the air like rag
                   dolls.
    
                   Hank notices a odd looking COLLAR around the minotaur's neck,
                   made of brass and wood and adorned with a few colorful GEMS.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (under his breath)
                             He's trying to get out.
    
                   The minotaur reaches the door way and tries to run through it
                   into the cave, but as the brass color reaches the threshold
                   an UNSEEN FORCE STOPS IT. 
    
                   The beast's body keeps going from the momentum and it falls
                   onto its back with a thud. Its head still in the catacombs
                   side of the doorway.
    
                   It grips the collar, COUGHING.
    
                   More trolls leap from the cave and onto the body of the
                   minotaur and begin BITING AND CLAWING.
    
    
    
                   ON TOP OF COLUMN
    
                   Hank realizes something.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (under his breath)
                             He's a prisoner.
                                 (then calling to the
                                  others)
                             He's a prisoner!
                                 (then)
                             Sheila, keep an eye on D.M.!
    
                   Hank leaps off the column and runs to the minotaur.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             Helping him!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (disbelief)
                             You're not!
                                 (then)
                             Come on, lets run for it?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (turning back)
                             We don't know where the exit is. He
                             does!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             And those things are gonna keep
                             coming!
    
                   Eric HUFFS, he knows they're right.
    
                   Hank, bow at the ready, stops beside Uni, who is still
                   curiously watching the minotaur as it wrestles with the
                   trolls. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (breathless, to Uni)
                             Agreed?
    
                                       UNI
                             I guess so.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                       END OF EPISODE
    



	10. Friends in Low Places

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 10  
"Friends in Low Places"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CATACOMBS
    
                   The minotaur lay on the ground with trolls swarming around
                   it, CLAWING and BITING.
    
                   Careful not to hit the minotaur, Hank launches arrow after
                   arrow, slicing off troll limbs and heads, and tying two or
                   three together with energy ropes.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND HANK AND UNI
    
                   The others run around a chunk of column to find Presto and
                   Dungeon Master who is in and out of consciousness.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I hope your boyfriend knows what
                             he's doing!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (taken aback)
                             Boyfriend?
    
                   Diana smacks his arm.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric, vicious)
                             Leave her alone, or I'll beat you
                             so bad you'll think you're winning!
    
                   Eric is stunned and backs off.
    
                   Diana crouches beside Dungeon Master.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Presto)
                             How is he?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Not good. He can barely talk.
    
    
    
                   AT THE DOORWAY
    
                   The minotaur tosses off the remaining trolls, tearing their
                   teeth and claws from its hide, revealing bloody wounds.
    
                   The beast BASHES one of their heads into the stone floor,
                   flattening it in a WET THUD.
    
                   It stands and ROARS angrily. Hank and Uni give it room.
    
                   The minotaur spots them and CHARGES, mace ready.
    
                   Hank instinctively calls to it in ABYSSAL, the language of
                   the minotaur.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (in Abyssal, subtitled)
                             Stop, Kothian! Don't hurt us!
    
                   The minotaur keeps coming, Hank and Uni run. 
    
    
    
                   FROM BEHIND THE CHUNK OF COLUMN
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What language is that?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (half-conscious)
                             Abyssal. The minotaur's language.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             How did he learn that?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Probably the mind-meld with that
                             purple thing.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ha! He hacked the system!
    
                   A LOUD CRASH causes them all to duck as debris flies over
                   their heads and pelts the columns above them.
    
                   Sheila peeks out.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank!
    
                   Sheila spots the minotaur as it brings down the large mace
                   again onto a chunk of column OBLITERATING IT with another
                   CRASH. A rope arrow shoots up from behind rubble and wraps
                   around a standing column then wraps around the minotaur's arm
                   staying the mace.
    
                   It gives a frustrated GRUNT.
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                                 (calling back to Sheila)
                             I'm okay! Just a little set back!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (peeking)
                             He's not okay.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (peeking)
                             Where's Uni?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Get down!
    
                   Diana turns her attention to the goblin baby in Eric's
                   papoose.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to baby)
                             How are you doing in there, little
                             one.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             Having the time of his life.
    
                   The baby GIGGLES.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             See?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's coming this way!
    
    
    
                   OTHER SIDE OF THE COLUMN
    
                   The minotaur is charging the children.
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                                 (calling to it)
                             No! Over here!
    
                   Hank runs out and chases the beast. A LOUD BLEAT from Uni
                   catches the minotaur's attention again.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             No, Uni get back!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND COLUMN
    
                   Eric sees more trolls scramble in through the doorway,
                   running past the severed flailing limbs and broken bodies of
                   their kin.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hank! Look out!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (half whisper)
                             I gotta do something!
    
                   He runs LEFT to get closer to the trolls, ducking behind
                   chunks of stone. He finds a good spot and rips his hat off
                   and waves his hand over it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (under breath)
                             How did Bobby do it so well?
                                 (conjuring)
                             We're overrun! Stop these trolls in
                             their tracks, son!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND COLUMN
    
                   Bobby spots the minotaur charging Uni and BOLTS around the
                   column before Sheila can stop him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
                   Sheila runs after him, throwing her hood up and VANISHING.
                   Diana leaps over the column, staff extended. Eric HUFFS and
                   follows.
    
    
    
                   TO THE LEFT
    
                   Presto's hat becomes ICE COLD in his hands and he drops it. 
                   DENSE WHITE FOG RAPIDLY BILLOWS OUT and across the floor,
                   covering the ankles of the trolls and the minotaur. 
    
                   A CRACKLING SOUND erupts from Presto's feet as the fog
                   desublimates outward turning into a THREE INCH LAYER OF ICE. 
    
                   Presto BEAMS as random troll feet and hands become FROZEN in
                   it, trapping them.
    
                   But, his smile falls as he realizes Diana is running into the
                   fog.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uh oh! 
    
                   The ICE forms between her steps and SHE SLIPS AND FALLS.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Hank!
    
                   Only now does Hank notice the fog and the FREEZING WAVE
                   coming for him. He leaps onto a large chunk of stone, just in
                   time.
    
                   The minotaur's tries to pull its hooves free from the ice,
                   but to no avail.
    
                   Uni, in mid-run toward the minotaur, notices the fog is
                   freezing and JUMPS just in time. When she lands, it's on ice
                   and she begins SLIDING. She sails straight between the
                   minotaur's legs and bumps into a broken column.
    
                   Sheila, running, INVISIBLE, sees Bobby FALL, drop his club
                   and SLIDE ON THE ICE.
    
                   Sheila stops just in time before she herself steps onto it.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Bobby!
    
                   Eric is about to run past her. She notices him and GRABS HIM
                   before he can step on the ice.
    
                   The baby GIGGLES from his papoose.
    
                   A troll, feet frozen to the ground, reaches out and grabs
                   Bobby's foot as he slides by. He starts KICKING AT IT.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Agh! Not today!
    
                   The minotaur SMASHES the ice around its feet and pulls its
                   hooves free.
    
                   It turns to the frozen trolls behind it and with a SWEEP of
                   its mace DECIMATES their bodies, sending troll parts and
                   large chunks of ice sailing toward Eric and Sheila.
    
                   Eric throws up a FORCE SHIELD around them. The sheets of ice
                   SHATTER against it. 
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                   Bobby kicks the troll. The ice breaks around its foot and it
                   scrambles on top of Bobby. 
    
                   SPLAT! Diana's staff bursts from the trolls chest, stopping
                   just shy of bobby's face. The troll SCREAMS and Diana tosses
                   it aside. She helps Bobby to his feet and they scramble
                   toward Uni, who is getting to her feet, dazed. Beside her lay
                   Bobby's club.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND THEM
    
                   Presto slumps down beside an UNCONSCIOUS DUNGEON MASTER.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wake up! D.M., wake up!
    
                   No response.
    
                   The minotaur ROARS. Presto peers over the column to see Hank
                   facing the minotaur.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                                       HANK
                                 (Abyssal, subtitled)
                             Don't hurt us! We can help you
                             escape!
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK
                             I'm okay, stay back!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             He's not okay.
    
                                       MINOTAUR
                                 (to Hank, in Abyssal)
                             No escape!
    
                   Hank backs up. The minotaur raises its mace. Hank suddenly
                   realizes he's NOT OKAY, but it's too late run. Not on the
                   ice. Hank covers his head.
    
                   The mace comes down on Hank with a GRUNT from the minotaur.
    
                   BONG! 
    
                   The steel ball of the mace BOUNCES off a FORCE SHIELD,
                   startling the beast. Hank looks up to see he and Eric are
                   safe under the shimmering dome of his shield. The goblin baby
                   GIGGLES in Eric's papoose.
    
                                       HANK
                             Phew!
    
    
    
                   BEHIND HANK
    
                   Diana, Bobby and Uni breathe a SIGH OF RELIEF. Bobby spots
                   Sheila running up behind the minotaur. She trips on a patch
                   of ice and goes down with a HARD GRUNT. Her hood falls back
                   and she becomes VISIBLE.
    
                   The minotaur hears her and turns around.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
    
                   The beast CHARGES HER, head down, aiming its horns.
    
                   Bobby BOLTS toward it, weaving around chunks of ice and
                   flailing troll limbs.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             No!
    
                   Diana and Uni run after him.
    
                                       UNI
                             Wait!
    
                   Bobby, club raised and head down, lets out a BATTLE CRY! The
                   minotaur turns to him and raises its mace. 
    
                   The minotaur SWINGS! 
    
                   Bobby SWINGS!
    
                   The two weapons collide in a thunderous GONG!
    
                   The shockwave knocks everyone's knocked prone.
    
                   The force throws Bobby backward, OVER UNI and into Diana.
    
                   Likewise, the minotaur is knocked back, OVER SHEILA and into
                   a standing column beside Presto. He shields Dungeon Master 
                   as the minotaur's massive body BREAKS THE COLUMN IN TWO.
    
                   Hank and Eric are dazed.
    
                   Diana and Bobby lay on the floor in a heap, groggy.
    
                   Sheila shakes it off and scrambles toward Bobby.
    
                   The minotaur lay half-conscious against the base of the
                   broken column, surrounded by rubble.
    
                   Sheila reaches Bobby and Diana.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (confused)
                             Did I get 'em?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby, tenderly)
                             My brave, stupid boy. Yeah, you got
                             him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (getting up)
                             Sweet.
    
                   Sheila helps Diana to her feet.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric?
    
                   Eric stands and looks around confused.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (facing the wrong way)
                             What?
    
                   He spins around and sees Diana.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (shaky)
                             Oh. Hey. You okay?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah. You?
    
                   She and Eric help Hank get to his feet.
    
                                       HANK
                             Where's Presto?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             With D.M.!
    
                   Bobby sees Uni nearby, shaking it off and runs to her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You got it, girl?
    
                                       UNI
                             Yeah, I got it.
    
                   They all hear the same sound at once. The SHIFTING OF RUBBLE.
                   The minotaur stands, CRACKS its back, and grabs its mace from
                   the ground.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Not again!
    
                   The minotaur begins to charge them. But, Uni NARROWS HER
                   EYES, her horn begins to GLOW and she begins CALMLY WALKING
                   to the beast.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to all)
                             Come on.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Come on?
    
                   As Uni approaches the minotaur, its gate slows. It lowers the
                   mace and finally stops, staring down at the unicorn,
                   curiously.
    
                                       HANK
                             You heard her. Come on.
    
                   The children follow Hank, but keep their distance of the
                   minotaur.
    
                   Hank realizes Uni has magically CALMED THE EMOTIONS of the
                   beast. He speaks calmly, but urgently to the minotaur. Uni's
                   horn glowing the entire time.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to minotaur, in Abyssal)
                             We beg you not to hurt us, mighty
                             Kothian.
    
                                       MINOTAUR
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             You speak, Abyssal?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             Yes. My name is Hank.
    
                                       MINOTAUR
                                 (fist to chest)
                             Braug Ohn Crux.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             We are friends.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (in Abyssal)
                                 (growing, agitated)
                             No. No friends!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (in Abyssal)
                                 (indicating the band on
                                  its horn)
                             You are betrothed. Am I correct?
    
                   The children look at each other nervously. The minotaur
                   touches the band, solemnly.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             You know nothing.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             I know you can help us... if you
                             allow us to help you. We can free
                             you!
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (in English)
                             No! No help!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Uni, under his breath)
                             It's not working.
    
                                       HANK
                             We will free you from the collar. I
                             promise!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We will?
    
                   Braug grabs the collar around his neck and tries to BREAK IT
                   BY BRUTE FORCE. He can't and gets ANGRY.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Braug)
                             Just show us the way into the
                             castle so we can stop Venger.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (angry)
                             Venger!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Braug)
                             Will you help us?
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (frustrated, furious)
                             No, help!
    
                   Behind BRAUG, Presto peeks his head over a column and points.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (panicked))
                             Guys! Round two!
    
                   Uni's horn stops glowing and they all look to the doorway in
                   disbelief as more trolls scamper in.
    
                   Braug immediately CHARGES the trolls, running past the
                   children and giving a BATTLE ROAR!
    
                   They watch him, dejected.
    
                                       ERIC
                             So... I guess he'll kill us last?
    
                   Hank HUFFS in frustration.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What now?
    
                                       HANK
                             Uni, go heal Dungeon Master.
    
                                       UNI
                             But, I can't-
    
                                       HANK
                                 (interrupting, sharp)
                             When you can, do it!
    
                   Uni runs back to Presto and Dungeon Master.
    
                   The rest watch as a troll leaps onto Braug's back as three
                   more scramble over the rubble toward them. 
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (urgent)
                             Bobby, see if you can't cave in
                             that doorway. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Heard!
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila, protect Bobby.
                                 (then)
                             Diana, I know it's a long shot, but
                             you can get through this maze
                             quicker than we can. See if you can
                             find the entrance.
                                 (then)
                             Eric, you're with me. Let's go!
    
                   They children follow orders and split up.
    
    
    
                   INT. VENGER'S THRONE ROOM
    
                   Venger waves his hand. Candles LIGHT. They're arranged in a
                   circle around the AMBER EGG which lay in corner of the room
                   beside a doorway flanked with DEEP RED CURTAINS.
    
                   Venger steps to the egg. His wings are tattered and torn and
                   he seems slightly weaker now. He looks down at the woman
                   inside.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Soon, Kareena. We shall be
                             reunited.
                                 (then, calling out)
                             Shadow Demon, come!
    
                   Venger turns around and waits. In a few moments his Shadow
                   Demon passes through the stone wall and into the room.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             You beckoned, Sire?
    
                                       VENGER
                             You have served me well these many
                             years.
    
                   The demon BOWS.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Now the time has come for us to
                             join together as equals.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Equals, Sire?
    
                   Venger steps aside and gestures to the amber egg behind him.
    
                                       VENGER
                             When you return to whence you came.
    
                   The Shadow Demon floats toward the egg cautiously. She eyes
                   the face of the woman inside.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Who is she?
    
                                       VENGER
                             She is your home. Your destiny. You
                             must go into the amber and be
                             reborn.
    
                   She thinks a moment.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (turning to him)
                             I want to stay here. ...with you.
    
                                       VENGER
                             You will. But, you will no longer
                             take orders from me. You will rule
                             this realm, by my side.
    
                   She is silent a moment, staring at Kareena's face.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (hesitant)
                             Will I be...
    
                                       VENGER
                             You will be free. Your power will
                             know no limits.
    
                   Venger grows frustrated, waiting for the demon to enter the
                   amber.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (hesitant, turning to him)
                             I am... afraid.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Do as I command and you shall never
                             be...
                                 (the word gets stuck in
                                  his throat)
                              ...afraid again.
    
                   The Shadow Demon ponders this a moment.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                                 (confused)
                             But, Sire, you have not commanded
                             me.
    
                   Venger is angry now.
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON (CONT'D)
                             Can you not?
    
                   Out of her view, Venger moves his fingers and the curtains
                   behind her CLOSE.
    
                   A section of the room SHIFTS SLIGHTLY to the right, creating
                   a MAGICAL FACADE that the egg and the curtains are in a
                   different position. But the egg remains in the same location,
                   hidden by the ILLUSORY IMAGE OF THE CURTAINS.
    
                   Venger takes a few steps to the left, so the demon's back is
                   to the illusion. 
    
                                       VENGER
                             Perhaps you need to think upon
                             this. 
                                 (pointing to the illusory
                                  curtains)
                             We have intruders in the hall. Go,
                             see who they are! 
    
                   The Shadow Demon BOWS, then flies toward the curtains.
    
                   As she passes through them the ILLUSION SHATTERS, revealing
                   the Shadow Demon's translucent body half-inside the amber.
                   She CRIES OUT, confused, scared. 
    
                                       SHADOW DEMON
                             Sire! What is happening?
                                 (screaming)
                             Sire!
    
                   Her body is SLOWLY pulled into the amber Venger steps closer.
    
                   He watches as the body of the demon is pulled the rest of the
                   way inside the amber and continues moving slowly through it
                   up toward Kareena's head.
    
                   The Shadow Demon SCREAMS again, but this time it sounds
                   HOLLOW and DISTANT.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (snarling)
                             You have always had a mind of your
                             own.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATACOMBS
    
                   SOUNDS OF BATTLE. SCREECHING OF TROLLS. BRAUG ROARS.
    
                   RUBBLE blocks the door to the cave save for a small TEN FOOT
                   OPENING. A piece of column, roughly the same size as the
                   opening lay ten feet from it.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Okay, little brother. Go for it!
    
                                       BOBBY (INVISIBLE)
                             Oh, yeah!
    
                   With a CRACK the piece of column suddenly FLIES into the
                   opening, crushing a troll who had ran in at the last moment.
                   The doorway to the cave is finally SEALED.
    
                   Bobby and Sheila REAPPEAR under her cloak.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (grinning)
                             Team work makes the dream work!
    
                   Sheila GRUNTS!
    
                   Bobby, startled, spins around and sees his sister SLICING A
                   TROLLS THROAT! 
    
                   Sheila KICKS the troll in the chest. She stands there
                   breathing heavily, eyes narrowed, looking like a single
                   minded WARRIOR.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (impressed)
                             Whoa!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (determined)
                             Let's go get Presto and Dungeon
                             Master!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You know what gets me, sis?
    
                   She turns to him.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Is that you're so fire, and you
                             don't even know it.
    
                   Sheila steps to him, her heart suddenly melted.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (touched)
                             That's the nicest thing you've ever
                             said to me. 
                                 (thinking)
                             That anyone's ever said to me.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Well, it's true.
                                 (then)
                             Okay, let's go!
    
                   They run in that direction, past flailing troll limbs.
    
    
    
                   NOT FAR AWAY
    
                   A troll CLINGS TO BRAUG'S BACK BITING and CLAWING HIM as he
                   swings his mace into an ARMLESS TROLL.
    
                   Hank fires a BLADE ARROW at the troll on Braug's back SLICING
                   OFF its arms. It falls to the ground and Braug STOMPS ON IT. 
    
                   Eric is hot on the heels of a troll that is heading straight
                   for Hank.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (running)
                             Hank!
    
                   Hank turns and fires a BLADE ARROW which SLICES the troll in
                   half vertically.
    
                   Eric cringes in disgust, then notices the ball of Braug's
                   mace is coming for him. He had swung it behind him to take
                   out a troll.
    
                   Eric throws his shield up at the last possible second. THWAK!
                   The impact sends Eric flying.
    
                   He slides across the floor, but quickly gets his bearings and
                   remembers the BABY! He frantically searches the papoose. It's
                   not there.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (fearful)
                             Baby? Baby!
    
                   He searches the ground, desperately.
    
                   He finally finds the goblin baby siting on the ground beside
                   Braug. It's BITING THE FINGERS OFF OF A SEVERED TROLL HAND.
                   Eric GAGS.
    
                   Braug looks down, sees the baby is eating a troll and yanks
                   the hand away from it.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (to baby)
                             No eat! Bad!
    
                   The baby lets out a WAIL! 
    
                   Braug plucks the baby from the ground and into his arms.
    
    
    
                   INNER CATACOMBS
    
                   The baby's cry reaches Diana's ears as she climbs atop a
                   broken column. She spins around, fear in her eyes. She jumps
                   down and runs back to the others.
    
    
    
                   ON BRAUG
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Braug)
                             Put him down!
    
                   Sheila, Bobby, Presto and Uni arrive, Dungeon Master riding
                   on Uni's back.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             He's not gonna hurt it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You guys okay?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah.
                                 (indicating Dungeon
                                  Master)
                             How is he?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uni was only able to heal him a
                             little bit.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (still weak)
                             I am fine. 
                                 (seeing Braug)
                             What is...
    
                   Diana runs up, panting.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where's the baby?
    
                   The baby GIGGLES. Diana looks up and sees it siting on
                   Braug's head, holding onto his horns.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Now I know you don't see that
                             everyday.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Haha! She likes him!
    
                                       HANK
                             Braug, please... Show us the way
                             into the castle.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (holding his collar)
                             You help Braug!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry)
                             Yeah, we will! After you show us
                             the way!
    
                   Braug GRUNTS at Eric.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (backing down)
                             I mean, if you don't mind.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Do you know the way?
    
                   Dungeon Master shakes his head, exhausted.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Braug, in Abyssal)
                             We promise.
    
                   Braug looks back at the CAVE IN.
    
                                       BRAUG
                                 (in Abyssal)
                             If you lie I trample corpses of you
                             and your manswine!
    
                   He CLOPS off, the baby holding onto his horns as if it's
                   steering.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What'd he say?
    
                                       HANK
                             He said, "this way."
    
                   They follow Braug deeper into the maze that is the catacombs.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The body of Kareena is almost completely free of the melting
                   amber. Her eyes are closed, her red hair and robes are
                   soaking wet. 
    
                   Her mouth slowly opens and she lets out a BLOOD CURDLING
                   SCREAM! Her EYES SNAP OPEN and she pants heavily. 
    
                   The whites of her eyes are BLACK. They dart around wildly.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Kareena!
    
                   She looks to Venger standing beside her. Her body shifts atop
                   the liquid amber and she slides off the platform and onto the
                   floor in a heap.
    
                   Her body shakes and her breathing is erratic.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Rise, my dear!
    
                   She struggles to push herself up. She looks around, confused,
                   scared. 
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Wh- where am I?
    
                                       VENGER
                             You have been gone a long time.
                             But, now you are home.
    
                   She looks up at Venger.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (struggling to remember)
                             V... Vincent?
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (stepping to her)
                             Not any longer. I am Venger.
    
                   He offers his hand to her. She takes it, trembling and Venger
                   helps her stand on weak legs.
    
                   She reaches out her hand and touches the stub on Venger's
                   head where The Nameless One had took his horn.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             What happened to you?
    
                                       VENGER
                             A small sacrifice for bringing you
                             back to me.
    
                   Venger waves his hand and a BREEZE kicks up around her. Her
                   wet hair and robes become DRY.
    
                   She closes her eyes and EXHALES HEAVILY. When she opens them
                   again. Her countenance has changed. She becomes calm and
                   curious.
    
                   Venger smiles.
    
                   She thinks for a moment.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (calling to the air)
                             Malphus! Come!
    
                   Silence.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Your familiar was destroyed.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             By whom?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Your father and his... party.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (confused)
                             My.... Father?
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEON
    
                   Darkness, save for the faint green glow of some bio
                   luminescent plants. Cobwebs cling to every inch of the damp,
                   stone walls.
    
                   A BLUE LIGHT shines from one of the walls as BLUE MAGICAL
                   LIGHT traces the frame of LARGE DOUBLE DOORS and illuminate
                   that they are made of IRON.
    
                   Geometric rings adorn them, interlocking the doors. The blue
                   light fades and a CLANK echoes, then a WHIR of metal against
                   metal. 
    
                   The muffled sounds of the children's voices emanate from
                   behind them.
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                             You did it D.M.!
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             At least he remembered that!
    
                   CLINK! CLINK!
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             It's stuck!
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                             What? Oh no!
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             It's bent. Looks like some dumb
                             animal tried to bash a hole through
                             it.
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                             It's not his fault, Eric.
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                             Bobby, hit it right here with your
                             club.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Oh yeah!
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                             But, easy! Just tap it.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Ah, man. Alright.
    
                   BONG! CLANK! WHIR!
    
                   The metal circles spin and UNLOCK.
    
                   Braug GRUNTS and one of the doors CREEKS open.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATACOMBS
    
                   Braug pushes the door open just a bit. Dust and cobwebs fall
                   from it. The children hold their noses as a rancid ODOR OF
                   DEATH reaches them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ugh! Something's dead in there!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (solemn)
                             I know.
    
                   A DISTANT CRASH of rocks falling on rocks pulls their
                   attention to the catacombs. SOMETHING IS ALIVE BACK THERE!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             What was that?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Lets not be here to find out.
    
                   The baby on his back GIGGLES. Eric rolls his eyes.
    
                   Braug suddenly grabs Hank and LIFTS HIM OFF THE GROUND.
    
                                       BRAUG
                             Promised!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Braug)
                             Let him go!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Braug)
                             Whoa! Relax!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Braug)
                             Okay! Okay! I was getting to that!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Braug)
                             Put him down, you bullheaded...
    
                   Braug drops Hank and grabs the collar with both hands and
                   ROARS in Eric's face. Eric backs up. 
    
                   A WOMAN'S SCREAM echoes in Dungeon Master's MIND.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Kareena!
                                 (to the others)
                             Venger has found a way to release
                             her.
    
                   They ignore him. They crowd around Braug who is pulling on
                   the collar, getting more and more angry.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Braug)
                             Stop! We'll help you!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni, get him to calm down!
    
                   Uni steps up and causes her horn to glow. Braug turns to her
                   and GROWS CALM.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Braug)
                             Kneel down.
    
                   Braug obeys.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Okay, how are we going to do this?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (thinking)
                             Presto...
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Try to transmogrify that collar.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What? I mean, yeah Presto,
                             transmogrify that thing!
    
                   Presto carefully steps up to the kneeling minotaur.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             There is no time!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Shh!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (doubtful)
                             This is dark magic, man. Probably
                             powerful dark magic.
    
                                       HANK
                             Just try.
    
                   Presto GULPS and removes his hat. He SIGHS, then psyches
                   himself up.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Want me to do it?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (turning to him slowly)
                             No. No, I don't.
    
                   Bobby shrugs.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hurry, Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Dark forces free the beast... from
                             that collar be released!
    
                   Eric smiles and nods at Presto. GOOD ONE.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uhm... Did you just call on dark
                             forces? 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What? No, I-
                                 (then)
                             Uh oh!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smile gone)
                             Uh oh?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (very concerned)
                             Oh my.
    
                   Presto notices the usual purple glow inside his hat has
                   turned to a RED GLOW. He quickly closes the hat.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto?
    
                   Something is trying desperately to free itself from Presto's
                   hat. It jerks the hat around violently. Then finally BURSTS
                   from it!
    
                   A TINY RED IMP looking creature with tiny wings darts around
                   the children.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Look out!
    
                   The imp zeros in on Braug's collar and flies directly into
                   it, DEMATERIALIZING into the wood. The jewels on it begin to
                   GLOW.
    
                   Braug stands and reels back IN PAIN.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I'm sorry!
    
                   All watch and wait with baited breath to see what affect it
                   will have on the collar.
    
                   BROWN VINES SPROUT from the it and wrap around Braug's
                   throat, CHOKING him. He thrashes violently against the wall.
    
                   Hank and Diana rush to him and try to pull the vines free. 
    
                   Braug throws Diana off and she COLLIDES with Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni, can you control those things!
    
                   Uni's horn GLOWS, causing the vines to grow even longer. They
                   wrap around the Braug's head, forcing Hank to let go.
    
                   The glowing jewels TRANSFORM INTO EYEBALLS. They POP free of
                   the collar and roll on the floor.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Back up! Back up!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Children! We must escape!
    
                   They ignore him. Uni backs away from an eyeball that has come
                   to rest in front of her. She GROWLS at it.
    
                   ANOTHER CRASH echoes in the catacombs behind them. Closer
                   now.
    
                   Eric, shield ready, stares at the eyeballs on the floor. They
                   begin to SPROUT TINY WINGS on each side..
    
                                       ERIC
                             This can't good!
                                 (calling out.)
                             Hank!
    
                   Hank fires an energy arrow at one of them, but the eyeball's
                   wings FLAP lifting into the air avoiding the arrow which
                   EXPLODES on the ground.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto, try again!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Really?
    
                   Bobby helps Diana and Sheila to their feet.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You guys okay?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah, little brother.
    
                   Eric ducks as all three flying eyeballs dart around, seeming
                   to grow LARGER.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are those things!?
    
                   Eric rushes to Diana and Sheila, then turns back to face the
                   flying creatures.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             How's the kid?
    
                   The goblin baby smiles at Diana from his papoose.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (confused)
                             Happy to be here.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Reminds me of somebody.
    
                   She shoots a look at Bobby.
    
                   The eyeballs have GROWN INTO LARGE HEADS. Bigger than a human
                   head with small tentacles sprouting from their chins and
                   scalps. They have BAT-LIKE WINGS instead of ears, each span
                   about four feet long. Oversized mouths full of razor sharp
                   teeth GNASH at the children.
    
                   Hank is transfixed by the FLYING HEADS for a moment, as if in
                   faint recognition.
    
                   Braug still THRASHES about trying to break the collar by
                   brute force.
    
                   Hank 'remembers' what the creatures are and goes pale.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (under his breath)
                             Vargouilles. Vargouilles!
                                 (calling out, dire)
                             Cover your ears! Cover your ears!
    
                   Hank turns to Dungeon Master. His ears are covered. He looks
                   to Presto. Ears covered. He looks to Eric and the others.
                   They haven't heard him.
    
                   In the air, the hovering VARGOUILLE #1 opens its mouth as the
                   other two DIVE BOMB. One at Eric, the other at Uni. 
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (covering ears)
                             Cover your ears!
    
                   Diana, Sheila and Bobby cover their ears. Uni runs to Presto
                   and sinks to the floor at his feet. Presto drops beside her,
                   covering his ears. Uni covers her ears with her front legs as
                   her horn glows, creating a SHIMMERING SHIELD around the both
                   of them.
    
                   Eric covers his ears and turns the shield on his arm to the
                   oncoming VARGOUILLE #2. His shield activates, creating a
                   FORCE SHELL around the four of them.
    
                   Diana's eyes fall on the goblin baby on Eric's back. She
                   uncovers her own ears and quickly covers the baby's. 
    
                   At that moment a TERRIFYING SHRIEK launches from the mouth of
                   Vargouille #1. The sound visibly RIPPLES the air around them
                   for the duration of it.
    
                   The children CRINGE from the terrible sound.
    
                   Vargouille #2 strikes Eric's shield so hard it's knocked
                   DIZZY.
    
                   The Vargouille #3 strikes Uni's shield, just hard enough to
                   be annoyed that its sharp teeth cannot get at her and Presto.
    
                   Vargouille #1 stops SHRIEKING.
    
                   Hank uncovers his ears and fires a BLADE ARROW at the
                   creature overhead, but it dodges it with surprising
                   dexterity.
    
                   He launches another at Vargouille #3 attacking Uni and
                   Presto. That one too, darts out of the way. KATHONG! The
                   arrow ricochets off Uni's Shield.
    
                   Braug GASPS FOR AIR, the vines around his head constricting.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Presto! Now!
    
                   Uni drops her shield and Presto darts toward Braug. Uni
                   follows, checking overhead for the creatures.
    
                   Eric, seeing Vargouille #2 is disoriented, deactivates his
                   shield and is about to charge it, but suddenly realizes
                   something.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (panicked)
                             The baby!
    
                   Sheila checks the baby. Its smiling.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's okay! Diana covered his ears!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Then, who covered her ears?
    
                   Eric spins around to see the look of UTTER TERROR on Diana's
                   face. Her body rigid, PARALYZED WITH FEAR.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Diana? Diana!
    
                   Bobby DASHES at the dazed Vargouille #2, club raised.
    
                   Vargouille #3 dive bombs Eric's back. He turns around at the
                   last second but has no time to block. The creature sinks its
                   teeth through his shoulder armor and into his flesh. Its
                   wings SLAP ERIC IN THE FACE.
    
                   He CRIES OUT and drops to his knees. Sheila ducks.
    
                   The creature lets go of Eric and flies up to Diana, but STOPS
                   an inch from Diana's terrified face. It puckers its large
                   lips and gives Diana a LOUD SMACKING KISS on the cheek.
    
                   Sheila SNATCHES DIANA'S STAFF FROM THE GROUND and swings at
                   it, chasing it off.
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                   Bobby finally corners the disoriented Vargouille #2 and CLUBS
                   IT, SQUASHING its head against the wall. It falls dead.
    
                   Bobby kicks it to make sure.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             At least we know these things can
                             die!
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Diana?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (getting up)
                             What did that thing do to her?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I- I think it kissed her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             That son-of-a-
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   He fires arrow after arrow at the vargioulles, but the
                   creatures are too fast.
    
                                       HANK
                             D.M.!
    
                   He turns to see Dungeon Master trying to push the iron door
                   open by himself, but collapses, utterly exhausted.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Kareena examines Venger's WORK TABLE. Her eyes scan the
                   materials and various vials of liquid and powders. Venger
                   watches her with pride.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I remember.... being ripped from my
                             body.
    
                                       VENGER
                             It was the only way to preserve
                             your mind. ...all you've learned.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (uneasy)
                             Something is wrong.
    
                                       VENGER
                             It is only the lingering affects of
                             amber.
    
                   Venger walks up behind her, placing his hands on her
                   shoulders.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Your pact is not yet complete. Soon
                             you will get the opportunity, and
                             you and I shall forge a new world
                             from the old.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATACOMBS
    
                   Hank, Presto and Uni huddle beside Braug. Presto's hat is off
                   and he's already waving his hand over his hat.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Concentrate.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Presto)
                             You can do this!
    
                   Braug is close to suffocating. Presto takes a few breaths to
                   calm himself. He closes his eyes and SHUTS OUT THE WORLD.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Forces focus, mend or make...
    
                   Hank hears Sheila's CRIES and finds her hanging from Diana's
                   staff. The other end in the jaws of Vargouille #3. It tosses
                   her back and forth.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (conjuring)
                             Undo Darkness, send or shake...
    
                   Hank sees Diana, standing motionless as Eric throws his
                   shield up over Bobby, Diana and himself as Vargouille #1
                   attacks them.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (conjuring)
                             Crack this collar! Bend and break!
    
                   A GREEN MIST billows out of Presto's hat and quickly takes
                   the form of three large green translucent MAGE HANDS.
    
                   Presto opens his eyes and steps back.
    
                                       UNI
                             Whoa!
    
                   One hand grabs Braug and lifts him up and forces him against
                   the wall. The other two hands grab the collar and begin
                   PRYING ON THEM.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Nice work! Come on!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Where's Dungeon Master?
    
                                       HANK
                             Leave him, Diana's hurt!
    
                   All three leave Braug and run to the others.
    
                   Sheila is still dangling from Diana's staff, tossed around by
                   Vargouille #3.
    
                   Hank, mid-run, fires THREE ARROWS at once. They split and
                   form an ENERGY NET which clings to nearby columns under
                   Sheila. In a split second Hank fires another arrow at the
                   creature. It lets go of the staff and dodges the arrow.
    
                   Sheila falls into the net.
    
                   Eric lets out a GRUNT as he creates a FORCE BLAST from his
                   shield, launching Vargouille #1 into a column with a SMACK.
                   It falls, unconscious in the net beside Sheila. 
    
                   She screams and scrambles to get away from it.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             What happened to Diana?
    
                                       ERIC
                             One of those vampire heads tried to
                             make a move on her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What?
    
                   Bobby helps Sheila climb down from the net.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Its waking up!
    
                   Bobby clubs the column holding one of the corners of the net.
                   It falls with a CRASH, and the unconscious vargouille rolls
                   down the net toward them. Hank fires a BLADE ARROW at the
                   net. It slices through it cutting the vargouille in half.
    
                   Eric turns toward Diana. She still has a terrified
                   expression. Eric takes a breath and SLAPS HER ACROSS THE
                   FACE.
    
                   It works. Diana snaps out of it and starts PANTING WILDLY,
                   panicked and confused.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What happened? Is everyone safe?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, we're okay.
    
                   He hugs her tight. Diana sees his shoulder is bloody.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Your shoulder!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Just a flesh wound.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (hand to face)
                             Did- did you slap me?
    
                   The goblin baby GIGGLES.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (panicked)
                             The baby!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smiling)
                             You saved him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             There's still one more of them!
    
                   Braug ROARS behind them, still held against the wall by one
                   of the hands.
    
                   They all burst into a run toward him.
    
                   As they get closer they see a shafts of light shooting out of
                   the collar around his neck as the HANDS PRY IT OPEN.  
    
                   Bobby looks over his shoulder and sees the last vargouille
                   chasing them, gaining on them.
    
                   The collar SNAPS IN A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT. The children
                   cover their eyes. The vargouille is blinded. It veers off and
                   bounces off a wall.
    
                   They reach Braug as the HANDS let go of him. He lands with a
                   THUD and the Mage Hands fade out of existence.
    
                   Presto runs to Dungeon Master who lay unconscious.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             D.M.?
    
                   Braug COUGHS and GASPS. He slowly brings a hand to his neck.
                   Not feeling the collar, he stands and lets out a triumphant
                   ROAR!
    
                   Dungeon Master wakes when he hears Braug's roar.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Children? We must go now!
    
                   A FLAPPING sound catches their attention. It's the
                   vargouille, blind and flapping on the ground, trying to lift
                   off.
    
                   Braug grabs his flail mace and quickly swings the steel ball
                   into it, FLATTENING it with a WET SPLAT!
    
                   Braug turns to Hank. Hank NODS. Braug starts back into the
                   catacombs, but the strange sound of DISTANT THUDS gives him
                   pause.
    
                   THUD THUD! CRASH! THUD THUD!
    
                                       DIANA
                             What is that?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Can't be a troll.
    
                   They all go pale as a GIANT SILHOUETTE emerges from maze.
                   STOMPING TOWARD THEM, it lets out its own terrible ROAR.
    
                   As it comes out of the shadows and its disgusting body is
                   clearly visible. 
    
                   It's a GIANT TROLL, taller than Braug. Its fat body is
                   covered with troll heads and limbs, growing out of it. Its
                   oversized head is actually two heads fused together, one on
                   the side. Both have large mouths and sharp teeth. A large
                   troll arm is fused to its back side.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh my god!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It must've bashed through the cave
                             in!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, ya think?
    
                   It BASHES a chunk of column out of its way and CHARGES THEM.
    
                                       UNI
                             Holy livin' crap!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Uni)
                             You took the words right outta my
                             mouth.
    
                   Bobby looks oddly from Sheila to Uni, then back to Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Really?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Now, children! Come with me!
    
                                       ERIC
                             That's the smartest thing he's ever
                             said. Come on!
    
                   Braug ROARS and RUNS to meet the TROLL GIANT.
    
                   They all begin PUSHING ON the iron door. 
    
                   Bobby looks back and sees the troll giant toss Braug against
                   the wall like a RAG DOLL. He lands with a horrible THUD.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That thing's gonna kill him!
    
                   Hank sees Braug is dazed. The giant claws his back, drawing
                   streams of blood. 
    
                   BRAUG CRIES OUT.
    
                   Hank lets go of the door.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       HANK
                             I promised him I'd get him out of
                             here.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Ranger, you have fulfilled your
                             promise!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (letting go of the door)
                             He needs our help!
    
                                       ERIC
                             We need our help!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Eric, you promised him too!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I do not recall that.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (turning to them)
                             I said I would get him out and I'll
                             be damned if that's not what I'm
                             gonna do!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We all promised him!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby-
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Don't "Bobby" me!
                                 (then)
                             He's one of those people who need
                             us, remember Eric?
    
                   Eric thinks for a moment then lets go of the door.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Cavalier...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             That's right. I am!
    
                   They all let go of the door.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Let's squad up!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (determined)
                             Heard!
    
                   Hank runs to join Braug. Diana follows. Eric HUFFS and
                   follows, Presto close behind.
    
                   Sheila looks at Bobby. He looks back with anxious eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Okay, come on!
    
                   Bobby beams.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             But, stay behind me!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah right!
    
                   They start to run.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Barbarian, leave him! You owe him
                             nothing.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (turning back)
                             Hey... this is how we roll!
    
                   Bobby turns and runs, giving a BATTLE CRY!
    
                   Dungeon Master, crestfallen, tries to SQUEEZE THROUGH THE
                   OPENING. It takes all his effort, but he finally manages to
                   get through. 
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEON
    
                   Dungeon Master drops to his knees on the other side,
                   exhausted.
    
                   He tries to catch his breath, but TWO STONE CLAWS suddenly
                   grab him. He puts up a SMALL FIGHT, but is YANKED up into the
                   air.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Kareena sits in one of the thrones. Hers. She sinks into it
                   and SIGHS.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             So I was your scout?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Yes. I kept you safe until I could
                             locate where Dungeon Master had
                             hidden your body.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (lost in though)
                             My mind is far away. A forest.
                             Unbelievable pain.
    
                                       VENGER
                             No one shall ever hurt harm you
                             again.
    
                   A DULL FLAPPING SOUND tears Venger and Kareena's attention to
                   the archway.
    
                   A STONE GARGOYLE flies in. It's larger than an eagle with a
                   short snout and long wings. It carries Dungeon Master by his
                   shoulders.
    
                   Kareena jumps up. 
    
                   The gargoyle drops him onto the  center stone ring in the
                   middle of the room. 
    
                   He collapses in a heap.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Our guest has arrived.
    
                   Kareena steps to Dungeon Master.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (almost sad)
                             I remember you.
    
                   Dungeon Master raises his weary head. His face is SCRATCHED
                   and he's missing one of the BRAIDS from his sideburns. He
                   looks at Kareena with hopeful, yet sorrowful eyes. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (moved)
                             Daughter...
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (struggling)
                             Father?
                                 (to Venger)
                             What is the meaning of this?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Now, you shall complete the Coda.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Venger, confused)
                             Where is The Nameless one?
    
                   Dungeon Master forces himself up.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             You ran from him. You must remem-
    
                                       VENGER
                             Silence!
    
                   Venger waves his hand and Dungeon Master is FORCED TO THE
                   FLOOR.
    
                   Kareena thinks a moment.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (remembering)
                             I... I must... kill him.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Yes. Then, your pact will be
                             sealed, and you will rule with me.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (effort)
                             You are not whole, my daughter. He
                             is deceiving you!
    
                   Kareena suddenly throws out her hand to the ALCHEMY TABLE. A
                   STREAM OF RED DUST shoots from it and into her hand. With a
                   flourish Kareena motions with her other hand and speaks a
                   quick MAGICAL PHRASE.
    
                   The dust shoots to Dungeon Master and COALESCES INTO BARS OF
                   RED TRANSLUCENT ENERGY, trapping him in a sort of a BIRDCAGE. 
    
                   Kareena marches to the cage with furrowed brow.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Dungeon Master,
                                  sneering)
                             I am no longer your daughter.  And,
                             the only deceiver in this room, is
                             you, old man!
    
                   A SINISTER SMILE creeps across Venger's lips.
    
    
    
                   INT. CATACOMBS
    
                   Not far from the iron doors, Braug and the children are
                   losing the fight against the troll giant. 
    
                   The giant PUNCHES BRAUG in the face and he goes down. He is
                   weak now, his face and body are bloody from the beating.
    
    
    
                   CLOSE BY
    
                   Hank lay prone, his bow a few feet away, he scrambles to it,
                   calling over his shoulder.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto!
    
                   The giant tosses a chunk of stone at Eric. He throws his
                   shield up DEFLECTING IT.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND THEM
    
                   Presto's hat drops to the ground with a CLANK! Something
                   large and heavy rolls out of it. 
    
                   It's a RED FIRE EXTINGUISHER.
    
                   Eric turns to him.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (annoyed)
                             That's the opposite of what we
                             need!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (angry)
                             I know!
    
    
    
                   TO HIS LEFT
    
                   The goblin baby rides happily on the back of Uni as she seeks
                   shelter behind a chunk of column.
    
    
    
                   TO HIS RIGHT
    
                   Sheila's foot is pinned in a pile of rubble. Diana tries to
                   free her by prying on the chunk of stone with her staff.
    
                   Bobby sprints to them, without his club.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sis, gimme your cloak!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What? No way!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I gots to get my club, yo! Those
                             dumb-dumbs are dancing all over it!
    
                   He points to the troll giant and Braug, his club at their
                   feet. Braug GRAPPLES THE GIANT, occasionally kicking the club
                   with his hoof.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I think you should.
                                 (prying)
                             Better safe than sorry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I'm getting my club back! You want
                             me to die doing it?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Dang, Bobby... Why do you gotta say
                             it like that?
    
                   She reluctantly removes her cloak and tosses it to Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (putting on the cloak)
                             Aw! This is gonna be dope!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Be careful!
    
                   Bobby runs, throws up the hood and VANISHES.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   Hank stands atop a broken column surveying the ground. He
                   notices three large chunks of broken column lying on the
                   ground, forming a TRIANGLE. At the base of it, the ends of
                   two chunks face each other. He gets an idea.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby!
    
                   He notices the giant THROW A JAGGED STONE at Braug. Braug
                   ducks. Hank jumps down and out of the way as it explodes on
                   the column. Eric shields himself from the debris.
    
                   Out of nowhere, a small troll jumps on Hank's back and SINKS
                   IT'S TEETH INTO HIS ARM. 
    
                   Hank closes his eyes IN PAIN.
    
                   A MEMORY FLASHES THROUGH HIS MIND.
    
                   MEMORY: Someone's P.O.V. of a purple hand on the SHOULDER OF
                   A GNOME. Electricity erupts under its palm and ELECTROCUTES
                   the gnome.
    
                                       HANK (O.S.) (CONT'D)
                             Tactus ennai!
    
                   Hank opens his eyes and is astonished to see his own hand on
                   the shoulder of the troll. ELECTRICITY ARCHING FROM HIS PALM
                   and around the creature. It collapses, lifeless.
    
                   Hank comes to his senses and looks at his hand, confused and
                   awestruck.
    
                                       BOBBY (INVISIBLE)
                             How in the crap...
    
                   Hank looks around, but doesn't see anyone.
    
                   Bobby pulls down the hood of the cloak and REAPPEARS.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             ...did you do that?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (wasting no time)
                             Bobby, remember how the Ewoks
                             crushed that Scout Walker?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Huh?
    
                                       HANK
                             In Return of the Jedi?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Oh.
                                 (then, beaming)
                             Heck yeah, I do!
    
    
    
                   MIDDLE OF TRIANGLE OF COLUMNS
    
                   Presto looks around, trying to figure out what to do. He
                   tries to pick up the fire extinguisher, but drops it.
    
                   He hears Bobby's voice beside him.
    
                                       BOBBY (INVISIBLE)
                             Presto, get outta the way, bro.
                             We're doing sumthin'!
    
                   Presto looks around, confused, then just gets out of the way.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA AND SHEILA
    
                   Diana gets one stone loose, but there's another still keeping
                   Sheila's foot pinned.
    
                   Sheila tries to pull free, but something is restraining her
                   movement. Her satchel is caught on a sharp stone beside her.
                   Frustrated, she YANKS on it. It rips, causing a parchment
                   scroll to fall out.
    
                   Sheila recognizes it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh my god! The scroll!
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I totally forgot I had this!
    
                   She unfurls it and starts reading.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What does it say?
    
                   Sheila ignores her, as she reads a smile creeps across her
                   lips. Diana goes back to prying her foot free.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND DIANA
    
                   TWO ROPE ARROWS fly from Hank's bow. Each one wraps around
                   the two columns whose ends face each other. The arrows
                   continue to the chunk creating a "V" shape.
    
    
    
                   IN FRONT OF IT
    
                   Bobby REAPPEARS at the apex of the "V". He turns to face the
                   troll giant. It has Braug's neck in its large claws, choking
                   him.
    
                   Uni perks up, seeing Bobby in Sheila's cloak.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to troll giant)
                             Hey! Jabba!
    
                   The giant ignores him.
    
                   Sheila has heard Bobby and looks up. He's trying to get the
                   giant's attention, waving his arms, club in hand. 
    
                   Eric tosses a small rock at the giant, hitting him in the
                   eye. It lets go of Braug and he falls to the ground.
    
                   The giant ROARS in pain and looks around. He sees Bobby and
                   starts running toward him. Bobby readies his club.
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                             Bobby, what are you doing!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (under his breath)
                             For the rebellion!
    
                   The giant's STOMPS shake the ground as he runs toward Bobby
                   and past the two columns on either side which Hank's ropes
                   have wrapped around.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Not yet!
    
                   Bobby twirls his club in the air and makes a LIGHTSABER SOUND
                   EFFECT.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Verrrrzzzoooz!
    
                   The giant closes in on Bobby.
    
                   Bobby turns and strikes the chunk of column behind him with
                   his club.
    
                   THAWAK! 
    
                   The chunk slides away from him, pulling the energy ropes
                   TAUGHT. The two chunks on either side of the giant sail
                   across the floor toward each other, closing the base of the
                   "V".
    
                   With the sound of STONE SLIDING ON STONE, all the children
                   watch, and suddenly realize what the plan is.
    
                   The giant is about to be crushed between the two columns.
    
                   CRASH! 
    
                   Debris flies out in all directions.
    
                   Uni SHIELDS her and the baby.
    
                   Eric throws up his shield.
    
                   Diana covers her head. Sheila doesn't stop READING the scroll
                   in her hands. Dust pelts her face, but she doesn't flinch
    
                   STOMP STOMP STOMP! It didn't work.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Uh oh... Uh oh!
    
                   Uni BOLTS toward Bobby. The baby falls off her back, but she
                   doesn't notice.
    
                   Bobby fiddles to get his hood up as he turns to run. He
                   finally gets it up and VANISHES just before Uni gets there.
                   She stops and looks around for Bobby.
    
                   The giant ROARS at Uni. She notices the pile of rubble behind
                   her.
    
                   Uni ROARS back at the giant then takes off to the rubble. The
                   giant follows.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND THE GIANT
    
                   Hank and Eric help Braug to stand. Bloody lacerations cover
                   his hide. He's weak, but pulls back from their help and
                   stands on his own.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What now?
    
                                       HANK
                             I dunno, man.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA AND DIANA
    
                   Diana pries on the rubble. Sheila begins reading the scroll
                   ALOUD IN AN ANCIENT LANGUAGE.
    
                   Bobby REAPPEARS beside them. He looks at Sheila curiously.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   Presto catches site of the goblin baby, playing with one of
                   the ENERGY ROPES. It BITES into it, energy CRACKLES in its
                   teeth. It GIGGLES.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Baby, no!
    
                   Presto starts toward the baby. The baby sees him and starts
                   crawling away FAST, the rope still in its mouth.
    
                   FROM BEHIND THE RUBBLE, THE GIANT ROARS ANGRILY.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni? Where's Uni?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (prying)
                             She's got the baby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (pointing)
                             No she doesn't!
    
                   Diana sees Bobby pointing at the baby as it crawls out into
                   the open with the energy rope still in its mouth. Presto
                   running after it.
    
                   Diana gives a final PUSH with her staff and Sheila's foot is
                   free.
    
                   Still READING THE SCROLL she pulls her foot free and stands.
    
                   Uni rounds the rubble and heads to Bobby.
    
                   The giant's head pokes out from behind a broken column and
                   ROARS again.
    
                   Eric's eyes fall on the fire extinguisher on the ground.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hank, get ready!
    
                   He runs out in the open.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (calling back)
                             For what?
    
                   Eric skids on his knees to the fire extinguisher, reels back
                   his shield and BASHES IT up into the air.
    
                   Hank sees the fire extinguisher sail straight at the giant,
                   as it climbs over the rubble. He quickly pulls back an arrow.
    
                   Presto looks up and sees the fire extinguisher sail over his
                   head. An arrow speeding behind it.
    
                   The extinguisher reaches the giant's head as the arrow
                   collides with it. 
    
                   KABANG! It EXPLODES IN A SHOWER OF WHITE, knocking the giant
                   back.
    
                   Everyone covers their heads, except Sheila. She's in the
                   zone.
    
                   She utters the last ancient word with FERVOR and points a
                   finger at the troll giant behind the rubble.
    
                   As the fire retardant settles, everyone sees Sheila pointing
                   at the giant.
    
                   Silence.
    
                   The rubble beneath The troll giant's bulk SHIFTS and begins
                   lifting off the ground.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (terrified)
                             The baby!
    
                   The goblin baby is still crawling surprisingly fast, toward
                   the moving rubble, the energy rope still in its teeth.
    
                   Presto scrambles to his feet, but Eric is closer. He
                   scrambles up and runs to the baby. 
    
                   The troll giant clutches for something to hold onto as it,
                   the rubble, huge chunks of columns and EVERYTHING IN A FIFTY
                   FOOT RADIUS RISES INTO THE AIR under Sheila's REVERSE GRAVITY
                   SPELL. 
    
                   The goblin baby is just close enough that it too is lifted
                   off the ground.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (terrified)
                             Eric!
    
                   The baby floats up, the rope from its teeth.
    
                   Eric LUNGES, but he is two inches too far from grabbing the
                   end of the rope. He hits the ground with a THUD.
    
                   The giant and the rubble suddenly SHOOT UP to the ceiling,
                   SMASHING INTO IT WITH A TREMENDOUS CRASH.
    
                   Eric looks up and sees Braug's large hand holding the rope,
                   the baby TWIRLING at the other end of it like a balloon.
    
                   Eric lets out a SIGH of utter relief.
    
                   Everyone rushes to Braug as he pulls the baby back down. When
                   it passes the threshold of the spell radius it falls into
                   Braug's arms. 
    
                   Everyone, including Braug is out of breath.
    
                   Presto and the others look up to the strange sight on the
                   ceiling. Dust settles upon the devastation above. No movement
                   from the giant troll. The fight is over, they've won.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wow, Sheila. You showed him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I guess I did.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's my sister!
                                 (looking up)
                             Man, that's freakin' weird!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Braug)
                             Okay, give him here.
    
                                       BRAUG
                             No. I take.
    
                                       HANK
                             No! No way!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (moving in)
                             Not gonna happen!
    
                   Braug SHOVES Eric back. He quickly regains his footing and
                   goes after him again, angrier, but Diana stops him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, he'll be safer with him.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (concerned, to Diana)
                             But, he's the last one.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             He can protect it better than we
                             can.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We really don't want to bring a
                             baby to Venger, do we?
    
                                       UNI
                             Nope.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             And, the little guy likes him!
    
                   Hank and Eric look at each other.
    
                                       BRAUG
                             You no lie. I no lie. I make little
                             Gob safe.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (giving in)
                             Okay. A little racist, but okay.
    
                   Braug finds his mace on the floor and flings it over his
                   shoulder.
    
                   He turns and CLOPS back into the catacombs, the goblin baby
                   riding happily on his head. Hank and Eric stand side by side
                   with heavy hearts and watch them walk away..
    
                   They hear the baby's GIGGLES echo for the last time.
    
                   Diana and Sheila are about to step up to them, but notice
                   HANK AND ERIC ARE HOLDING HANDS.
    
                   Bobby cocks his head at seeing at their clasped hands.
    
                   Eric and Hank realize what they're doing at the same time and
                   take their hands back. They turn to the others.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             Good job. Come on.
    
                   He walks between them, back toward the iron doors.
    
                   Eric tries to cover by gesturing over his shoulder to Braug
                   and giving a PFFT! DO YOU BELIEVE THAT GUY? 
    
                   After an awkward second, he follows Hank. The others look at
                   each other a moment confused, then follow.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Dungeon Master's mouth is GAGGED with VINES that wrap around
                   his head. He struggles to speak, but cannot.
    
                   He hangs from the BIRDCAGE, suspended ten feet off the floor,
                   in the CLAWS OF THE GARGOYLE perched on a small ledge on the
                   wall. 
    
                   Kareena examines Dungeon Master. Her black eyes NARROW with
                   contempt.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             I remember the Fields of Ladon.
    
                   Dungeon Master's eyes plead with her.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             Where is my mother?
    
                                       VENGER (O.S.)
                             The ritual was interrupted.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him, angry)
                             No!
    
                                       VENGER
                             Do not despair. We shall try again,
                             and we will succeed.
    
                   Kareena, in a FIT OF FURY, turns back to Dungeon Master and
                   SCREECHES AT HIM, reminiscent of the Shadow Demon's screech
                   in the cave.
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEON
    
                   BAM! 
    
                   The iron door slams open, revealing Bobby holding his club.
                   The children's eyes flit around, ready for anything.
    
                   It's musty and dark, save for the dim green light of glowing
                   plants. The awful stench of death reaches their noses again.
                   They plug them.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (nose crinkled)
                             Ew!
    
                   They enter the dungeon cautiously.
    
                   BAM!
    
                   They're all startled. They look behind them. Bobby had
                   CLUBBED the iron door closed.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Better safe than sorry.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't believe Dungeon Master
                             would just leave us here.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Really? You don't?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Guys, I don't think he had a
                             choice.
    
                   Diana picks up a leather strip from the floor and shows the
                   others. It's one of Dungeon Master's LEATHER BRAIDS. A tuft
                   of white hair twisted in it. 
    
                                       HANK
                             Something took him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             But, he was supposed to go to the
                             Astral and get Kareena's soul!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             There's nothing we can do about
                             that now, Bobby.
    
                   Eric hears a faint HIGH PITCHED SQUEAL. He follows the sound
                   to the wall. He examines it curiously.
    
                                       HANK
                             We have to push on.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What's that sound?
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             Over here!
    
                   The converge on Eric standing next to a STONE GARGOYLE
                   perched on a outcropped stone.
    
                   A RAT is embedded in one of its claws, struggling. It SQUEALS
                   helplessly. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Ugh! A rat!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             How'd it get in there?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Poor thing.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Poor thing? It's a rat!
    
                                       DIANA
                             So what?
    
                                       HANK
                             Everyone back up.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Why?
                                 (chuckling)
                             You afraid of a rat?
    
                   The gargoyle MOVES, drops the rat and CLUTCHES ERIC BY HIS
                   CAPLET.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Agh!
    
                   The children jump back. Hank draws an ARROW on the gargoyle.
    
                   It FLIES OFF THE PERCH dragging Eric with it.
    
                   Hank holds his fire, maneuvering to get a good shot. Diana
                   charges it. Bobby charges it.
    
                   The creature SWINGS ERIC INTO DIANA knocking her down.
    
                   Bobby swings and misses, hitting the wall with a SMACK,
                   taking a CHUNK out of it.
    
                   Hank FIRES. The energy arrow clips its wing, only taking a
                   small chunk from it.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (tossed around)
                             Let go! You-
    
                   Sheila charges, draws her dagger, throws up her hood and
                   VANISHES.
    
                   She CUTS Eric's cape, but not all the way.
    
                   Sheila GRUNTS, REAPPEARING ON THE GROUND as her hood falls.
    
                   Diana LEAPS at the wall, kicks off the small outcropped stone
                   and lands on the fluttering gargoyle, staff around its neck.
    
                   She pulls it to the ground. Eric lands with a THUD. The
                   gargoyle's stone wing strikes her in the head, almost
                   knocking her unconscious. She falls back, DAZED.
    
                   Eric scrambles away from the creature, shield in front of
                   him. The gargoyle lifts off the ground and turns to Diana,
                   claws raised.
    
                   Hank fires a ROPE ARROW which wraps around the creature's
                   wings, causing it to drop out of the air.
    
                   Presto yanks off his hat and is about to conjure.
    
                   Bobby THROWS HIS CLUB at it as hard as he can.
    
                   The gargoyle looks back and dodges the club. Bobby's heart
                   sinks as his club sails into the darkness.
    
                   He doesn't hear the club hit anything.
    
                   The gargoyle, still writhing in the energy ropes, turns to
                   face Bobby and lets out a HOLLOW HOWL.
    
                   Something suddenly SMASHES THE GARGOYLE TO SMITHEREENS! They
                   all cover their heads as debris pelts them.
    
                   When the children look up they're astonished to see SUNSHINE
                   FLOAT OUT OF THE SHADOWS. She holds Bobby's club in one of
                   her tendrils.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Sunshine?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically)
                             What took you guys so long?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the what?
    
                   Eric scrambles to help Diana.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             You've been here the whole time?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Uh.... I followed Venger through
                             the portal, duh!
    
                   Eric kneels beside Diana. 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to her, breathless)
                             You all right?
    
                   She feels her teeth.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (groggy)
                             Yeah. But, I think I chipped a
                             tooth.
    
                   Eric, overcome, kisses her. They smile at each other.
    
                   Sunshine hands Bobby his club.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             I'm sorry I left Kiddo.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, sorry about her and Leroy.
    
                                       UNI
                             I should've been faster.
    
                   Bobby strokes Uni's mane.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (solemn)
                             Thanks, but I don't want to think
                             about that right now.
    
                   Sheila goes to Eric and Diana, sees them kiss and hangs back
                   to wait for them to get to their feet. 
    
                   Eric helps Diana stand. She RUBS her chin curiously.
    
                   Her fingers run over SMALL BUMPS on the underside of her
                   chin. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, showing her
                                  chin)
                             Am I bleeding?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Not that I can see.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (seeing her)
                             Sunshine?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             She snuck into Venger's portal
                             before it closed.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Good thinking.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Eric, flattered)
                             Thank you!
                                 (then)
                             Well, look at you... growing up,
                             getting some life skills and acting
                             like a real human being and stuff!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (offended)
                             What?
    
                   Presto and Bobby GIGGLE. Uni giggles too, but doesn't quite
                   know why.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Take us to Venger.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank, flirty)
                             Oooh, Hunk! So demanding! I like
                             this new you!
                                 (to Sheila only)
                             Don't worry, I think humans are
                             gross. I'm just trying to make you
                             jealous.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (embarrassed, confused)
                             Can we go?
    
                                       HANK
                             Please?
    
                   Sunshine SHRUGS and leads the way further into the dungeon.
                   They children follow.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Did she insult me?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I think it was a compliment.
    
                   Eric isn't so sure.
    
                   Diana begins picking at her ears, which she could swear have
                   become bigger.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Kareena examines the contents of the work table once again.
                   Venger watches her with a twisted grin.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (cold)
                             His death should be as painful as
                             possible.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Yes. But, swift.
    
                   Kareena bows her head. Venger senses something is troubling
                   her.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             What is it? 
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (solemn)
                             Tell me... why do I feel... hollow?
    
                   This catches Venger off guard. Covering, he takes her hands
                   in his and looks into her obsidian eyes. 
    
                                       VENGER
                             The Nameless One shall satiate your
                             longing. Soon you will want for
                             nothing.
    
    
    
                   INT. DUNGEON
    
                   The glow of Sunshine's body leads the children through the
                   dark corridor and past EMPTY CELLS, containing shackles and
                   skeletons. Hank and Sheila close behind her.
    
                   They eye the cells as they pass by them, cautiously. Sheila
                   turns to Hank.  
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (sighing)
                             It doesn't matter. We have to do
                             what we have to do.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It matters to me.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (heart in throat)
                             I'm afraid I can't keep you two
                             safe. Any of you.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (softly)
                             Hank...
    
                                       HANK
                             We're gonna be out matched and over
                             powered. We should've went home.
    
                   Sheila takes his hand. He grips it TIGHT. Bobby sees this and
                   smiles.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Well, we just saved two lives.
                             What do you say we make it the
                             whole realm next time? 
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (almost chuckling)
                             That's why I love you.
    
                   She stops. He lets go of her hand and keeps walking. She
                   stands there IN SHOCK with her hand still out as Bobby and
                   Presto walk by her. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby)
                             She okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (smiling)
                             Yeah, she's okay.
    
                   Eric and Diana pass by holding hands.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Something wrong?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (blushing)
                             I think I have a boyfriend.
    
                   Diana smiles.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Told ya.
    
                   Sunshine and Hank have stopped. They're staring at a cell to
                   their right.
    
                   Bobby, Presto and Uni jog to catch up to them. They look into
                   the cell and see the skeletal remains of the TORTURED
                   CENTAUR. Strings of flesh still clinging to it. Clothes
                   ripped and half burnt.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (disgusted)
                             What the heck was that?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             A centaur, probably a Timewalker
                             judging from the raiments.
    
                   Eric, Diana and Sheila arrive, plugging their noses.
    
                   Bobby realizes he can't hear Sunshine and removes his helmet.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What's a Timewalker?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             They have the ability to recognize
                             patterns in the chronology of the
                             universe, too broad for other
                             entities to notice. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Huh?
    
                                       DIANA
                             That's probably how Venger found
                             out where the fortress was going to
                             be.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (eyeing the corpse)
                             That's so sad.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wait a second. So what's the plan,
                             Hank?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, how are we gonna get
                             Kareena's good half from the
                             Astral? Dungeon Master was the only
                             one who could do it.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Who told you that?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Huh. I wonder why he'd lie to you
                             like that?
    
                                       ALL
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             So he lied about being able to go
                             to the Astral Plane? 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Is anyone surprised?
    
                                       HANK
                             He wouldn't lie about that.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Hunk's right. I'm sure he could
                             have cast an Astral Projection
                             Spell. But, there's other ways to
                             get there.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Like what?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Plane Shift Spell, Gate Spell, an
                             extradimensional item... Like
                             Ally's hat for instance...
    
                                       PRESTO
                             My hat?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             It's basically like a Bag of
                             Holding. With the right spell,
                             theoretically you could create an
                             extradimensional-
    
                                       ERIC
                             What's a Bag of Holding?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sunshine, eager)
                             What's the spell?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Stop right there!
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Don't you dare tell him anything!
    
                                       HANK
                             She's right.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Thank you.
    
                                       HANK
                             No, I mean, it's possible.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Bobby's not going!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             I know. I was just...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hold on!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Dungeon Master can't go now, but
                             someone needs to.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I'll go.
    
                                       HANK
                             Everyone just wait a second, let me
                             think.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             No, I'll go.
    
                   Eric turns to her and is about to protest, but in the glow of
                   Sunshine's body he sees that Diana's FACE HAS CHANGED.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh my god!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (seeing Diana)
                             Whoa, your face is jacked up!
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                   Diana's eyes have become sunken and her ears are more
                   pointed. The bumps on her chin have grown larger.
    
                   CLUMPS OF HAIR come out in her fingers, revealing BUMPS on
                   her scalp. She feels her face.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (terrified)
                             What's happening to me?
    
                   They all stare, MORTIFIED.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    



	11. Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 11  
"Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CASTLE DUNGEON
    
                   We pick up the moment we left off.
    
                   The children all look at Diana, whose hair is coming out in
                   clumps in her fingers. Large bumps have grown on her scalp
                   and chin, and her ears are pointed. A look of horror on her
                   face.
    
                                       UNI
                             Oh no!
    
                   Eric rushes to her.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (frightened)
                             You're gonna be okay. You're gonna
                             be okay!
    
                                       HANK
                             Did one of those things back there
                             kiss her?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             Yeah, I told you that!
    
                                       HANK
                             No you didn't.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (horrified)
                             It kissed me?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Diana)
                             We'll fix this, don't worry.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What happened to her?
    
                   He can tell by the look on Hank's face that it isn't good.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (angry)
                             Don't talk about me like I'm not
                             here!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana, softly)
                             I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.
    
                   She HUGS ERIC TIGHT.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             What is it?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (solemn)
                             She's turning into one of them.
    
                   Presto and Bobby lower their eyes, devastated.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm what?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             No, she isn't.
                                 (back to her)
                             I won't let that happen, I promise.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (realizing)
                             Uni can heal her!
                                 (to Hank)
                             Right?
                                 (to Uni)
                             Right?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (sad)
                             Not right now.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             She may be able to after she rests
                             for a little while.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (turns to Uni, angry)
                             You're gonna take a nap while my-
                             While Diana turns into one of those
                             things?
    
                   While the others are crowded around Diana. Bobby stays beside
                   Sunshine. He's also grief stricken. After a moment, he looks
                   up at Sunshine, his helmet in his hands.
    
                                       BOBBY (V.O.)
                                 (looking at Sunshine)
                             Can you hear me?
    
                   Sunshine turns to him, curious. They both communicate
                   TELEPATHICALLY, only to each other.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Yes.
    
                                       BOBBY (V.O.)
                             I can make my own decisions. Do you
                             know the spell?
    
                   Sheila notices Bobby and Sunshine standing in silence, facing
                   each other. She hurries to them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hey! What are you doing?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Nuthin', gawd!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (aside, to Hank)
                             How can Uni rest if she comes with
                             us?
    
                   Hank looks around dungeon for something.
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't know.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Go on without me.
    
                                       ERIC
                             That's not gonna happen.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Uni can rest here with me. When she
                             heals me we'll catch up.
    
                                       SUNSHINE
                             That makes sense.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Who asked you?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Maybe, I can-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (snapping at him)
                             No thank you, Presto the Wonder!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Hey!
    
                   Diana drops to her knees.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Stop fighting!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to the others)
                             I'm sorry.
                                 (to Diana, kneeling)
                             I'm sorry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             How long?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (solemn)
                             This is only the first phase. The
                             second-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             There isn't gonna be a second
                             phase. Okay?
    
                   She looks up at him and reluctantly NODS. Eric rubs her
                   shoulder, then stands and TAKES HANK ASIDE.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (whispering to Hank)
                             What's the second phase?
    
                   Presto notices Uni curled up on the floor, RESTING already.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (interrupting Hank and
                                  Eric)
                             Maybe Sunshine can carry her.
    
                   Hank calls Sunshine over, Bobby and Sheila follow. Sheila
                   stares at Bobby suspiciously.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Can you carry Uni?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Yup, yup!
    
                                       HANK
                             How far is it?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             All the way.
    
                                       ERIC
                             To the top?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             How big is this castle?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Well, it used to be a volcano so...
                             pretty big.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             A volcano?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We're not gonna make it in time!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Then let's not waste any more time.
    
                                       HANK
                             Right.
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             After you.
    
                   Sunshine floats over to Uni.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (sulking)
                             It's not gonna work.
    
                                       SHEILA 
                                 (to Bobby)
                             We'll get home, I promise.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (sad, to Presto)
                             Can I see that drawing of Dungeon
                             Master? I just want to see his
                             face.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uh... Okay.
    
                   Presto reaches into his pouch and pulls of the folded
                   drawing. He hands it to Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (head down)
                             I'm sorry.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             For what?
    
                   Bobby suddenly SNATCHES PRESTO'S HAT FROM HIS HEAD AND RUNS
                   AWAY.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Hey!
    
                   Sheila runs after him, followed by Hank
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby! Bobby stop!
    
                                       ERIC
                             What's he doing?
    
                   Bobby puts Presto's hat on his head while he runs and SPEAKS
                   A MAGICAL PHRASE. Bobby's body is bathed in PURPLE LIGHT and
                   the hat falls, CONSUMING BOBBY'S BODY inside it. It lands on
                   the ground, empty.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No!
    
                   She drops to her knees.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (devastated)
                             No!
    
                   She starts weeping. Hank grabs her and holds her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ho-ly...
    
                                       UNI
                                 (jumping up)
                             Bobby?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (marveling)
                             He did it. He actually did it.
    
                   Diana slowly turns to Sunshine. The flumph just floats there
                   looking a little nervous.
    
                   Presto runs, picks up his hat and examines it.
    
                   Sheila breaks free from Hank and MARCHES to SUNSHINE. Eric
                   and Diana get out of her way.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Sunshine, furious)
                             You told him that spell!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Yes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (grief stricken, betrayed)
                             How could you?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Telepathically.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (angry)
                             You know what I mean! He's just a
                             child!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (innocently)
                             Aren't you all?
    
                   Sheila draws her dagger.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I know what's best for him! He
                             doesn't!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             He knew what was best for the
                             mission.
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila-
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Stay outta this!
    
                   Hank's taken aback.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (floating closer to
                                  Sheila)
                             You listen to me, Red. I helped
                             Barbie, as I would do for any one
                             of you. Your emotions are clouding
                             your judgement.
                             You know it was the best chance to
                             retrieve Kareena's soul and make
                             her whole again, and in turn, give
                             you all an advantage over your
                             battle with Venger. He was willing
                             to put his fear and ego aside for
                             the safety of his friends. Are you?
    
                   Silence.
    
                   She points her dagger at Sunshine.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (fuming)
                             Call me 'Red' again and I'll make
                             you bleed red.
    
                   Sheila turns and stomps away. Hank goes after her.
    
                                       SUNSHINE
                             But... I don't have any blood.
    
                   Diana, Eric and Presto look at each other, speechless.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (looking up at Sunshine)
                             Jerk!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You said it, Uni.
    
                   Presto and Uni hurry to catch up to Hank and Sheila.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             I was just telling her the truth.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I know. But, it didn't have to be
                             so ugly.
    
                   Diana takes Eric by the hand. He looks back at Sunshine in
                   silence.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FIELD - DAY - DUNGEON MASTER'S ILLUSION
    
                   Bright summer afternoon. In a lush field of rolling green,
                   sits a younger Dungeon Master. His long hair is GREY, he's
                   dressed in a dark red vest and tunic. He smiles as he watches
                   a young red haired girl climbing a tree. This is a YOUNG
                   KAREENA, about ten years old. She's dressed in a green
                   nightgown.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Not too high, now.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Oh, papa.
    
                   She touches a bud at the end of a branch. The bud OPENS and a
                   BLUE FLOWER BLOOMS from it.
    
                   The branch she's standing on BREAKS, she falls. Dungeon
                   Master jumps up, only to see a small pair of luminous
                   incorporeal wings sprout quickly from her back, the FLAP,
                   slowing her descent to the ground. 
    
                   Dungeon Master stares in wonder.
    
                   She turns to him, with glimmering iridescent eyes.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             It's going to rain, papa.
    
                   He looks up. Not a cloud in the sky. When he looks back at
                   her. She's an adult, the Kareena we know, dressed in robes
                   the color of the forest. The whites of her eyes are black.
    
                   Behind her, rushing over the distant hills is the PILLAR OF
                   THE NAMELESS ONE, a swirling storm of violent energy. The top
                   of it disappearing into the heavens.
    
                   Its speed threatens to overtake them.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Kareena!
    
                   He reaches out his hand, but is aghast that his arm has
                   turned into a THICK BROWN VINE.
    
                   Something pulls him to the ground. Vines wrap around his
                   body, constricting and growing into his mouth. He tries to
                   call out, but cannot.
    
                   The pillar overtakes them and Dungeon Master's flesh begins
                   to MELT.
    
                   END ILLUSION.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Dungeon Master lay in the center of the floor, his flesh
                   intact, but writhing, and CRYING OUT IN AGONY.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Kareena, complete the coda.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (eyes on Dungeon Master)
                             When he has suffered to my
                             satisfaction.
    
                                       VENGER
                             It is imperative-
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him, angry)
                             He destroyed everything! And, left
                             me to bear this pain! I remember
                             what he did to mother.
                                 (back to Dungeon Master)
                             He shall choke on his sins, for I
                             shall shove them down his throat!
    
                                       VENGER
                             Kareena-
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             Kareena is dead. If I am destined
                             to carry these burdens... You shall
                             call me Crucifer!
    
                   She throws an open hand toward Dungeon Master. He CRIES OUT
                   in agony again.
    
    
    
                   SMALL ROOM - SEVERAL FLOORS BELOW
    
                   Several lit sconces illuminate a small room where three
                   corridors intersect. Two across from each other, and the
                   third adjacent. Beside the third, three kobolds stand talking
                   to each other in their native DRACONIC language.
    
                   Just around the corner of the first corridor, the children
                   have gathered together. Sunshine behind them.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Kobolds. There's another two dozen
                             of them in the side corridor.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                                 (in his mind)
                             I wonder what they're saying.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             They speak in Draconic. They are
                             wondering if they will be able to
                             defeat you all when they find you.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                                 (looking at Sunshine)
                             Wait, you read my mind?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Duh.
                                 (then)
                             In fact... let me link us all. It
                             is not safe to speak.
    
                                       SHEILA (V.O.)
                                 (in her mind)
                             Huh?
    
                                       DIANA (V.O.)
                             She's linking our minds together.
    
                                       ERIC (V.O.)
                             What? I don't want Diana in my
                             mind!
    
                                       DIANA (V.O.)
                             And, why not?
    
                                       ERIC (V.O.)
                             Nothing.
    
                                       SHEILA (V.O.)
                             That's a violation!
    
                                       PRESTO (V.O.)
                             Safer than talking out loud. So
                             what's the plan, Hank?
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             We need to get past them to that
                             hallway.
    
                                       DIANA (V.O.)
                             I'm afraid I'm too weak to fight. 
    
                                       ERIC (V.O.)
                             I'll protect you!
    
                                       SHEILA (V.O.)
                             I can take us across one by one.
    
                                       PRESTO (V.O.)
                             What about Sunshine and Uni?
    
                   All three kobolds raise their snouts and SNIFF THE AIR at the
                   same time. 
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             They've smelled us!
    
                   The children ready their weapons.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Get ready! Presto, distraction!
    
                   The two kobolds draw their swords with a SNIKT. The third
                   raises his CROSSBOW and all three run to their corridor.
    
                   Eric runs out FORCE SHIELD UP.
    
                   Hank runs out and fires an ENERGY ARROW at the top of the
                   side corridor. It explodes! Chunks of stone fall creating a
                   mini-cave in as the kobolds on the other side try to run
                   through it.
    
                   Sheila, dagger drawn, throws up her hood and VANISHES.
    
                   Diana sees the arrow from the crossbow BOUNCE OFF Eric's
                   shield. She takes a quick deep breath and runs out.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (conjuring)
                             Make this fast so we can get past!
    
                   A GUST OF WIND SHOOTS FROM PRESTO'S HAT extinguishing all the
                   sconces, sending the room into DARKNESS.
    
                   The only light are the dim-yellow glows from Hank and Eric's
                   magical weapons.
    
                                       HANK
                             What happened?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (angry)
                             Presto!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I can't see!
    
                   The dim green glow of Diana's staff TWIRLS in front of them.
                   SPINNING, RETRACTING, EXTENDING coupled with a series of
                   THWACKS! GRUNTS! WACKS! And THUDS!
    
                   The fight is over in a seconds.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Diana?
    
                   Only the glow of Diana's staff and her panting remains.
    
                   The rubble shifts in the side corridor revealing a torch
                   light and the illuminated face of a kobold. Diana's staff
                   WACKS him in the face knocking him back.
    
                   The torch falls inside the room, illuminating it. The
                   children see the silhouette of Diana standing with her back
                   to them. Her ears are longer and pointed. 
    
                   The sound of more kobolds on the other side of the rubble
                   lets them know they are not out of danger yet.
    
                   Sheila REAPPEARS and they all run to Diana.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana, marveling)
                             That was absolutely amazing!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (hiding her face)
                             Don't look at me!
    
                   Hank fires another arrow at the top of the corridor. The
                   EXPLOSION causes more rubble to cave in the entrance. The
                   kobolds CLAMOUR on the other side of it. 
    
                   Diana throws herself against the wall, covering her face.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Hey... look at me.
    
                   Eric gently takes her hands and tries to pull them from her
                   face. She finally lets him, then looks up at him, her face
                   lit by the torch light.
    
                   Her eyes are more sunken, her pupils LARGE, the tentacles on
                   her chin and scalp are longer. Her teeth have grown pointed
                   and her ears have become long and bat-like. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (crying)
                             No! I'm hideous.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smiling)
                             Are you kidding me? You're the most
                             beautiful thing I've ever seen in
                             my life.
    
                   This moves her, it moves him too.
    
                   Hank and Sheila keep their weapons drawn, eyeing the fallen
                   kobolds for any sign of movement.
    
                   Presto rounds the corner followed by and Sunshine carrying a
                   sleeping Uni.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (seeing Diana)
                             Whoa, you're-
    
                   Presto THROWS HIS HAND OVER SUNSHINE'S MOUTH.
    
                                       HANK
                             That won't hold them for long.
    
                   Eric helps Diana to her feet, and they all hurry to the
                   stairs.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Presto)
                             You know I don't speak with my
                             mouth, right?
    
                   Presto rolls his eyes and shakes his head.
    
                   Sunshine leads the way, carrying Uni up the stairs. The
                   others follow. SHIFTING RUBBLE echoes behind them and they
                   quicken their steps.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hurry!
    
                   A stone beneath Hank's foot SHIFTS. 
    
                   A PRESSURE PLATE. 
    
                   In a moment, the stairs COLLAPSE into a ramp. The children
                   FALL, sliding into each other, rolling back down into the
                   room and come to rest in a pile.
    
                   The rubble blocking the corridor EXPLODES INTO THE ROOM with
                   a CRASH as more kobolds rush in. More than a dozen of them. 
    
                                       HANK
                             Look out!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Get off me!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Their coming!
    
                   The children scramble to their feet to meet the kobold army.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We're trapped!
    
                   Eric sees Diana is too weak to fight. He squats beside her,
                   shield ready.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, exhausted)
                             I can't...
    
                                       ERIC
                             I got you!
    
                   In a SWOOSH, over their heads, Sunshine zips past them and
                   stops just in front of the kobolds. 
    
                   She turns her back to them and lets out a LOUD LONG FART.
    
                   The children are stunned and disgusted.
    
                   A PINK CLOUD WAFTS out of her back side and envelopes the
                   kobolds. They cover their snouts GASPING, COUGHING and
                   CHOKING. They fall over each other trying to flee. One VOMITS
                   onto another one as he runs back into the side corridor. 
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What the...?
    
                   As the last kobold runs away, the RANCID odor of Sunshine's
                   STENCH SPRAY reaches the children. It has the same affect on
                   them. They SHOUT and cover their noses with their arms, their
                   clothing anything they can find.
    
                   They COUGH! GASP! GAG! DRY HEAVE. 
    
                   When they speak it's through held breath. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What was that? Agh!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             What did you do?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Agh... you smell like I look!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Sorry.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Presto, conjure a window so we can
                             through it open!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm gonna throw myself out of it!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (gagging)
                             I don't even wanna... open my
                             mouth!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (held breath)
                             At least their gone!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Agh... Please, someone put me back
                             in the dungeon. Ugh!
    
                                       DIANA
                             My eyes are burning!
    
                   Eric grabs Sheila's arm, dagger still in her hand.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Sheila... cut my nose off!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Come on, it's not that bad.
    
                   Eric looks at her in disgust. ARE YOU SERIOUS?
    
                                       HANK
                             We...
                                 (cough)
                             ...gotta get outta here!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Sunshine, please... there's got to
                             be a lever for those stairs or
                             something!
                                 (then)
                             Oh, my god, I think I'm gonna
                             vomit!
    
                                       SUNSHINE
                             Pfft... whatever.
    
                   She flies to the collapsed stairs and begins examining them,
                   then flies up the passageway.
    
                   A kobold who they thought was dead, sits up and scrambles out
                   of the room GAGGING.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (blurry eyed)
                             Ha! The dead can't even stand the
                             smell!
    
                   GEARS WHIR and CLANK. The stairs are now stairs again. They
                   all rush to them. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (rushing to them)
                             Oh thank god!
    
                   Sunshine floats down the stairs, carrying a sleeping Uni in
                   her tendrils.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Come on pansies!
    
                   The children hurry up the stairs, pushing past Sunshine.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Pansies?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             I'm sorry I ever called you that.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Wait, I need to show you the way.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (coughing)
                             Oh no... You- back of the line!
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                                 (from stairway)
                             Oh great, hot air rises, ya know!
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Dungeon Master lay on the floor writhing in pain from some
                   mysterious source.
    
                   Kareena kneels beside him.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             What of his party? Where are they?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Nearby, I assume. In the castle,
                             perhaps.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             If you still have an affinity for
                             kobolds, I'm sure they will be here
                             in no time.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Humor never suited you.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him, cold)
                             Nor you!
    
                   Kareena turns back to Dungeon Master and is about to touch
                   the BLUE JEWEL in the AMULET around his neck.
    
                                       VENGER
                             No!
    
                   She stops.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             What is it?
    
                                       VENGER
                             If you touch it, it will unravel
                             all we've done.
    
                   Kareena reaches out again, but this time an UNSEEN FORCE
                   GRABS THE AMULET. As Kareena moves her fingers, the amulet
                   moves as if she is holding it.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (standing)
                             Tell me the origin.
    
                                       VENGER
                             When the deed is done.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him)
                             Now!
    
                                       VENGER
                             I cannot. I am... prevented. 
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Interesting. How he still has
                             control over you.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (angry)
                             He has no control over me, and
                             neither do you!
    
                   Kareena smiles.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Crucifer, end this! He will be
                             summoned and we shall be free. 
    
                   Kareena grabs a fist full of Dungeon Master's white hair and
                   YANKS his head back. His face is bloody, and his eyes are
                   wild, lost in a nightmare.
    
                   Kareena SNEERS and is about to speak, but notices something
                   on his hand. She slowly PLUCKS a single, long red hair from
                   his palm. She brings it close, examining it.
    
                   She stands. 
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Crucifer?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             One moment.
    
                   She turns her back to Dungeon Master and she throws a hand
                   out behind her. DUNGEON MASTER'S ROBES BURST INTO FLAMES.
    
                   He CRIES OUT and WRITHES IN AGONY as his body is ravaged by
                   fire. Venger SMILES and walks to him. 
    
                   Kareena begins wrapping the long red hair around her index
                   finger.
    
                   Venger watches Dungeon Master's robes turn to ash. The fire
                   dies and he is left naked and burnt, his back to Venger.
    
                   With his boot Venger rolls Dungeon Master onto his back, his
                   white hair singed, his skin BLISTERED.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (grinning)
                             You pathetic old man. You've wasted
                             your power. 
    
                   Dungeon Master struggles to turn his head to Venger, his
                   bleary eyes look up at him.
    
    
    
                   EXT. RUINS OF A MINING VILLAGE - DUNGEON MASTER'S MEMORY
    
                   Nestled in the rolling hills the village has been destroyed.
                   The houses are burning. What can't burn has been reduced to
                   rubble. The slain bodies of the KOBOLD VILLAGERS lay
                   scattered around.
    
                   In one of the hills sits an opening to a mine. The carts
                   tipped over. A couple of heavily armored humanoid bodies lay
                   dismembered. The casualties of an obvious raid.
    
                   A HORSE AND WAGON comes barreling onto the scene. Before it
                   comes to a stop, a young man jumps from it and starts running
                   into the village.
    
                   He's in his thirties. His long hair and beard are black.
                   We've seen him before as Eric's therapist in the DOME OF
                   ILLUSION. This is Vincent, before he becomes Venger. He runs
                   into the village, a look of confusion and terror on his face.
    
                                       VINCENT
                                 (calling out)
                             Roonta! Roonta!
    
                   From the wagon, a grey haired YOUNG DUNGEON MASTER climbs out
                   and hurries after him.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Vincent, wait!
    
                   Vincent searches the bodies desperately.
    
                   He throws his hand out and an unseen force causes a MINING
                   CART beside him to go flipping through the air. Another wave
                   of his hand LAUNCHES piles of raw ore into the air. He finds
                   what he's looking for.
    
                   He drops to his knees beside a FEMALE KOBOLD. Her clothes are
                   made up of yellow leather vests, which contrast the pale
                   green scales of her body. She is lifeless. 
    
                   Vincent takes her in his arms and cradles her. He begins to
                   WEEP as he caresses her face.
    
                   His grief turns to ANGER and he SHOUTS TO THE SKY.. 
    
                   When the echo of his voice dies away a SOUND catches his
                   attention. He lay Roonta's head gently on the ground and
                   follows the sound.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                             Vincent, I know what you are
                             feeling, but-
    
                                       VINCENT
                                 (voice booming)
                             Silence!
    
                   He walks to the edge of a large hole in the ground. The pit
                   is obviously a sprung trap. At the bottom, lay a man in the
                   same heavy armor, one of the MARAUDERS. His leg is impaled by
                   one of the many spikes jetting up at the bottom of the pit.
    
                   He MOANS in pain. He notices Vincent looking down at him. 
    
                                       MAN
                                 (in agony)
                             Mercy!
    
                   Vincent raises a trembling hand and the Marauder's body
                   magically lifts off the spike. He cries out in pain.
    
                   Vincent raises him out of the pit. 
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Vincent, he called for mercy!
    
                   Vincent turns around to face Dungeon Master, with cold dead
                   eyes.
    
                                       VINCENT
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             That means nothing to me.
    
                   He looks back at the helpless man hanging in the air. In a
                   moment his leg breaks with a chilling SNAP!
    
                   He lets out a CRY!
    
                   Then his other leg SNAPS. Another agonizing CRY!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             Vincent, no!
    
                   Dungeon Master utters the words of a SPELL and Vincent's arms
                   are forced to his side. The Marauder falls to the ground,
                   broken legs first. He cries out again.
    
                                       VINCENT
                                 (to Dungeon Master,
                                  struggling)
                             Do not deny me vengence!
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                             This is not the way!
    
                   Vincent SPEAKS A SINGLE WORD and Dungeon Master reels back
                   STUNNED. He falls on his heals, disoriented. 
    
                   In his confusion he sees Vincent walk slowly to the Marauder,
                   who crawls on the ground to get away.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (CONT'D)
                                 (to Vincent, weak)
                             Do not! He is helpless!
    
                                       VINCENT
                                 (not looking back)
                             So was she!
    
                   Vincent spreads the air with his hands and the body of the
                   Marauder RIPS APART in a horrible sound.
    
                   Dungeon Master is AGHAST. He drops his head, mortified.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Dungeon Master lay broken and burned on the floor in Venger's
                   throne room. IRON BARS suddenly WRAP AROUND his naked body.
    
                   He looks up at Venger. He opens his mouth slowly opens to
                   speak.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (barely audible)
                             Roon... ta.
    
                   Venger's smile fades. He lifts Dungeon Master off the ground
                   pulls him close.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (angry)
                             What did you say?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him)
                             Venger, do not toy with him.
    
                   Venger reluctantly obeys and carries Dungeon Master to the
                   table where the amber egg had lain. 
    
                   Venger drops his naked body onto it with a THUD, then turns
                   to Kareena.
    
                                       VENGER
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I shall be back in a moment.
    
                   She holds her index finger with the hair tied around it out
                   in front of her and closes her eyes.
    
    
    
                   CORRIDOR - TWO FLOORS BELOW
    
                   The corridor is not unlike the countless others, but wider.
                   It extends in both directions, then turns off. No visible
                   doors. The only light is from Sunshine's glowing pink body.
    
                   She hovers beside a RESTING Uni.
    
                   On the floor beside her, an open trapdoor made of oak. An
                   ENERGY ROPE runs out of it and up to a wooden rafter above
                   Uni.
    
                   Someone climbs up the rope.
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                                 (from the opening,
                                  breathless)
                             This was easier in gym class.
    
                   He emerges from the opening, climbing the rope with great
                   effort. He slumps beside Uni, exhausted.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Uni)
                             How you doin', girl?
    
                   Uni nods.
    
                   Diana emerges next and then helps Sheila out.
    
                   Presto removes his hat and waves his hand over it.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Let me see...
                                 (conjuring)
                             Come on hat, do it right. Just
                             gimme a ball of light.
    
                   Sheila and Diana help Eric up with some difficulty.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Sheila and Diana)
                             Would you like some-
    
                                       ALL THREE
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             No!
    
                   From Presto's glowing hat he produces a CELLPHONE. The
                   glowing screen blinds Sunshine for a moment.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Oooh. What's that Ally?
    
                   The four of them help Hank out of the opening.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (marveling)
                             It's a cellphone!
    
                   Eric lets go of Hank and turns to Presto.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What? Let me see that!
    
                   He yanks it from Presto's hand and holds it over his head
                   trying to get a signal.
    
                   Diana and Sheila manage to get Hank out.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric)
                             Don't think there's any cell towers
                             nearby, Eric.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You never know.
    
                                       DIANA
                             And, we're inside a volcano.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (handing phone back to
                                  Presto)
                             Yeah, talk about a dead zone, huh?
    
                   Eric laughs. Sunshine GUFFAWS loudly, put stops when Eric
                   gives her a cold look.
    
                   Diana rolls her eyes at the both of them.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (looking at phone)
                             Hey! There's music on here!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Sh!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Don't play anything.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Like I was gonna.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Unless it's an audiobook on how to
                             remove curses it's pretty much
                             useless.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (searching phone)
                             I wonder who it belongs to?
    
                   Hank closes the trap door.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             How much farther?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Two floors up.
                                 (pointing up)
                             That way.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             We know where up is, genius.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (looking at phone)
                             Terri Fiver? Huh.
                                 (sighs)
                             Sorry, Terri.
    
                   Presto puts the phone in his pouch.
    
                                       UNI
                             Diana...
    
                   They all look at Uni. She's standing up, looking well rested.
    
                                       UNI (CONT'D)
                             Are you ready?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I was born ready.
    
                   Eric squeezes Diana's hand.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Diana)
                             Kneel?
    
                   Diana kneels in front of Uni. The others watch intently.
    
                   Uni closes her eyes and bows her head so her horn barely
                   touches Diana's forehead. It begins to GLOW, bathing Diana's
                   face in magical light.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (whispering to Hank)
                             I'm gonna make sure the coast is
                             clear.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             There's no one coming.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Sunshine, indignant)
                             I'll see for myself.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             If there was anything there I'd
                             know.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Well, you don't know everything.
    
                   She turns and throws up her hood, vanishing.
    
                   Their attention turns to Diana and Uni.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (under his breath)
                             This better work.
    
    
    
                   END OF CORRIDOR
    
                   The corridor turns left and goes on into darkness.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (sighing)
                             Great.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Uni is in the process of removing Diana's curse. Her face
                   slowly begins to revert back to normal. Her hair grows back,
                   the tendrils on her chin begin to recede.
    
                   Hank notices the smile on Eric's face as he watches Uni heal
                   Diana, and he smiles.
    
                   Unbeknownst to the children, something invisible is among
                   them.
    
    
    
                   SOMEONE'S P.O.V.
    
                   As if through a fish-eye lens someone watches the children.
                   Diana kneels in front of Uni, the others watching intently.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Sheila, still invisible, walks back to the others. As she
                   gets close to Hank, she GASPS when she notices a small
                   iridescent orb floating beside Uni.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Hank...
    
                   Hank turns around, but doesn't see her.
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             What is that?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (looking around)
                             What's what?
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             Right there!
    
                   Presto and Eric look around, but can't find anything out of
                   the ordinary.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Sheila, we can't see you.
    
                   Sheila REAPPEARS, pointing to the wall beside Uni and Diana.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (not seeing it)
                             What a second...
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             There's nothing there.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Shut up! I just saw it!
    
                                       HANK
                             What was it?
    
                   Sheila throws her hood up and VANISHES. Only while invisible
                   can she see the orb.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             It's still there! A glowing ball of
                             light!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That doesn't sound good.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (rushing to the general
                                  area)
                             How big?
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                             About the size of a baseball. Right
                             in front of you!
    
                                       HANK
                             Someone's scrying.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Spying?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Scrying.
    
    
    
                   ORB'S P.O.V.
    
                   Hank quickly throws a rag over it.
    
                   DARKNESS.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   The rag is suspended four feet off the ground. The children
                   marvel at it a moment. Uni and Diana are both preoccupied
                   with her healing.  
    
                   The object under it disappears and rag FALLS TO THE FLOOR. 
    
                                       HANK
                                 (urgently)
                             We gotta get outta here. Now!
    
                   He marches to Uni. Eric grabs his arm.
    
                                       ERIC
                             She's not done yet.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (reappearing)
                             Why what's coming?
    
                   From the area above the rag a LARGE PUFF OF BLACK SMOKE
                   erupts. The children jump back. 
    
                   When the smoke clears they are FACE TO FACE WITH KAREENA!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (dumbstruck)
                             Kareena!
    
                   Hank draws an arrow on her. 
    
                   Eric steps in front of Uni and Diana, shield ready.
    
                   Presto rushes to Sheila's side.
    
                   Kareena's black eyes are fixed on Uni.
    
                   Sheila draws her dagger.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             We're here to help you.
    
                   Kareena looks at him and cocks her head.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (flying at her)
                             She won't listen.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (quickly)
                             Hom cahl animus!
    
                   KAREENA VANISHES IN ANOTHER PUFF OF SMOKE before Sunshine can
                   reach her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What'd she say?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             She cast a spell.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             On who?
    
                   Diana slumps to the floor behind Eric, unconscious.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (spinning around)
                             Diana!
    
                   He cradles her head in his lap. He sees her face is almost
                   completely back to normal.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             What happened Uni? You didn't heal
                             her all the way!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (calm)
                             Eric...
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (over his shoulder)
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Back up.
    
                   Eric looks at him confused.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Oh my god.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uni?
    
                   Eric finally looks at Uni. Her eyes are black like Kareena's.
                   She's glaring at Eric, SNARLING.
    
                   Eric goes pale and begins to crawl away, pulling Diana with
                   him. She rouses awake.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (groggy)
                             What happened?
    
                   She sees Uni and sobers up.
    
                   Uni turns, looks at the others and gives a guttural GROWL.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (in Uni's head)
                             Destroy them.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (confused)
                             That's not supposed to happen!
    
                   Uni SHRIEKS and charges Eric and Diana. Eric throws up a
                   force field at the last moment and Uni's horn COLLIDES with
                   it.
    
                   Hank fires a ROPE arrow which wraps around Uni's legs. She
                   falls to the ground with a loud GRUNT.
    
                   She SHRIEKS at Hank, Sheila and Presto. A dark purple mist
                   begins to swirl around her glowing horn.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Look out!
    
                   MULTICOLORED BEAMS of shimmering, intertwined light shoot
                   from Uni's horn at the three of them.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (from the ground)
                             No!
    
                   Sunshine darts in front of Sheila and is struck by a stream
                   of BLUE LIGHT and is instantly TURNED TO STONE in the air.
    
                   A stream of YELLOW LIGHT strikes Hank, ELECTROCUTING HIM.
    
                   Presto is struck by a stream of INDIGO LIGHT.
    
                   Sunshine's stone body drops out of the air and SHATTERS on
                   the ground. Hank and Presto fall unconscious.
    
                   Sheila is left standing, stunned and mortified.
    
                   Eric shakes off his astonishment and charges Uni with his
                   shield, but she gets free of the energy rope and RUNS.
    
                   She leaps over Hank's body and disappears down the corridor.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank! Hank?
    
                   She drops to her knees. Diana appears beside her.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana, terrified)
                             He's not breathing!
    
                   Eric rushes to them, jumping over Sunshine's shattered
                   remains.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (straddling Hank)
                             Look out!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What are you doing?
    
                   Diana starts CPR on Hank. Eric notices Presto lying on his
                   back unconscious and kneels beside him. He feels for a pulse.
    
                   Presto GROANS and Eric sighs relief.
    
                   Diana desperately does chest compressions on Hank and then
                   gives him mouth to mouth resuscitation.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (under her breath)
                             Come on...
    
                   Sheila covers her mouth, overcome with emotion.
    
                   Hank GASPS. All sigh relief.
    
                   Diana slumps off of him, exhausted. Sheila grabs his face.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK
                             Ugh.... What happened?
    
                   Sheila plants kisses all over his face. Hank shoves her off,
                   frightened and disoriented.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank, it's me!
    
                   It takes a moment for Hank to come to his senses.
    
                   Presto starts LAUGHING. Eric gives him an odd look. Still
                   lying on his back Presto begins CACKLING UNCONTROLLABLY.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Hey, knock it off!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (laughing)
                             The storm was coming, but now it's
                             gone!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (remembering)
                             Presto?
    
                   He crawls to Presto, the others follow.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank, sitting up)
                             You know what would've been
                             hilarious? If you would've died!
                             Haha!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Shut up!
    
                   They all get to their feet.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Something's wrong with him.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ya think?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That light did something to him.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto, do you know where you are?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (grinning)
                             I'm in the jungle, baby! I'm gonna
                             die!
    
                                       HANK
                             No one's gonna die, okay?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You just did. And, you're gonna do
                             it again! I mean, if Sheila says
                             yes.
    
                   He winks at Sheila, then covers his mouth and BLUSHES. 
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (coy)
                             Oooooh!
    
                   All are confused. Hank lovingly puts his arm around Presto.
    
                                       HANK
                             Come on, buddy.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (suddenly solemn)
                             Okay.
    
                   They gather their things and Hank leads Presto down the
                   corridor where Uni ran.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Great. A mad magician. Can't wait
                             to see those spells.
    
                   Diana rolls her eyes at him. She notices Sheila staring at
                   the chunks of stone on the floor. The remains of Sunshine.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Sheila)
                             You okay?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             She saved me.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, she did.
                                 (then, gently)
                             Come on.
    
                   Sheila follows Diana down the corridor, but gives one last
                   look back.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Kareena APPEARS in a puff of smoke. She marches to Venger.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (angry)
                             Why did you not tell me they have a
                             Pintocorn companion?
    
                                       VENGER
                             It is of no consequence.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Any other variables you have
                             neglected to tell me?
    
                                       VENGER
                             Temper your emotions. She is but a-
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (interrupting)
                             You underestimate her. As, I
                             presume, you have done with all of
                             them from the beginning! She
                             destroyed Malphus, did she not?
    
                   Venger squirms ever so slightly. 
    
                                       VENGER
                             I assume.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (fuming)
                             You assume a great deal.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (angry)
                             You are the one toying with the old
                             man. Finish him! Now!
    
                   A series of CLOPS echo in the distance. They grow louder
                   until Uni enters the throne room. Her eyes still black.
    
                   She walks to Kareena and stands beside her.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Crucifer, this is not wise.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Someone lost my familiar. I needed
                             another.
    
                   She pets Uni's mane and her red hair turns to an ASHY-BLACK
                   beneath her palm.
    
                   FOOTSTEPS. A kobold guard runs into the throne room and stops
                   in the entrance way. He's out of breath.
    
                   Venger and Kareena look at him.
    
                                       KOBOLD GUARD
                             I... I was chasing her.. and...
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to guard)
                             She was summoned-
    
                   Kareena utters a MAGICAL PHRASE.
    
                   The guard's suddenly becomes rigid. His face becomes
                   emaciated. 
    
                   His legs BREAK. His arms are sucked to his side. His rib cage
                   is sucked in to his spine, with bone chilling CRACKS. His
                   neck collapses.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                                 (spinning around, angry)
                             Crucifer!
    
                   The kobold's body is crushed into itself, IMPLODING. The
                   kobold finally falls dead.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             You need to keep a tighter rein on
                             them, Venger.
    
                   Venger STOMPS toward her angrily. Uni darts between them and
                   GROWLS at Venger.
    
                   Venger stops. He looks down at Uni, annoyed 
    
                   Kareena smiles, proudly.
    
    
    
                   CORRIDOR - ONE FLOOR BELOW
    
                   The children come to a stairway and stop. They all know this
                   is the moment of truth. They take a moment to ready
                   themselves. Sheila sees Hank's trepidation.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank?
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay. I'll be honest. This isn't
                             much of a plan, but it's all I got.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Well, I'm sold.
    
                   Hank ignores him and is about to speak, but Presto
                   interrupts.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh, snap!
    
                   All look at him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (frightened)
                             Did I leave the stove on?
    
                   Diana puts an arm around Presto to comfort him.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (teary eyed)
                             I think I left Bobby in there.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (rolling his eyes)
                             Can we all agree that he's a
                             liability at this point?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Presto)
                             Bobby's okay, Presto. He's coming
                             back.
    
                                       DIANA
                             But, we have no way of knowing
                             when.
    
                                       HANK
                             That's true. So, we need to stall
                             them as long as possible.
    
                   Hank gestures for Sheila's knife. She hands it to him and he
                   begins cutting a large swath of fabric from the back of
                   Presto's robe. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Okay, Hunk... you gonna clue us in?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (cutting the robe)
                             Remember when Han and Luke
                             handcuffed Chewbacca when they were- 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (interrupting)
                             What is it with you boys and Star
                             Wars?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             It's only the greatest movie of all
                             time?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Trilogy.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, trilogy.
                                 (to Hank)
                             The first three?
    
                                       HANK
                             Of course.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What? No way?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Why what were you gonna say,
                             Twilight?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (embarrassed)
                             No.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (excited)
                             I have too many pants on!
    
                   Eric closes his eyes and shakes his head in frustration. Hank
                   stands and forms the green fabric into a CONE SHAPE.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank and Eric)
                             Okay, so what happened to Chewbacca
                             now?
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Dungeon Master's body lay on the table. An unseen force grabs
                   him and lifts him up. He hangs in the air a moment. His
                   swollen eyes look around and fall on Uni.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (weak)
                             Little one...
    
                   Uni cocks her head in faint recognition, then shakes it off
                   and SNARLS at him.
    
                   Venger stands, his hand outstretched toward Dungeon Master.
                   With a wave of his hand, Dungeon Master's body is flung to
                   the wall where a GARGOYLE is perched. The gargoyle clutches
                   his wrists and Dungeon Master hangs there, helpless.
    
                   From Venger's open hand he calls into existence the same
                   MAGICAL BLADE he had used at the lake.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (offering the blade)
                             Crucifer, finish it!
    
                   Kareena reaches out to take the blade when footsteps catch
                   their attention.
    
    
    
                   IN THE ARCHWAY
    
                   Diana stands, holding Hank's bow and Eric's shield. Behind
                   her, Hank and Eric stand with their hands bound with rope.
    
                   Presto puts his hands on their shoulders and peeks out from
                   between the two.
    
                   Presto's hat looks different, like it is homemade. A large
                   swath of material is missing from the back of Presto's green
                   robe. Material they had used to make ANOTHER HAT.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Venger!
    
                                       VENGER
                             Ah! We have an audience.
    
                   Uni GROWLS ANGRILY at the children.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Not for long.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Diana, don't do this!
    
                   Diana turns and forces Eric and Hank to their knees. Leaving
                   Presto standing behind them.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Diana, excited)
                             Yeah! Don't do this!
    
                   Presto SLAPS THE BACK OF ERIC'S HEAD. Eric tries to keep his
                   cool.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank, under his
                                  breath)
                             This better work.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Diana)
                             You want to make a bargain, do you
                             not?
    
                   The sword vanishes in Venger's hand, and he takes a step
                   toward to Diana.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Diana)
                             Where are the siblings?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (angry)
                             Dead.
                                 (pointing to Kareena)
                             She saw to that!
    
    
    
                   ON DUNGEON MASTER
    
                   He's still hanging from the gargoyle. He's barely conscious,
                   but opens his eyes slightly when he hears Sheila's voice in
                   his ear.
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (whispering to him)
                             We're gonna get you out of here,
                             don't worry.
                                 (then, to herself)
                             Come on, Bobby.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                                       DIANA
                             Presto and I just want to go home.
                             Our friends are dead because
                             they...
                                 (indicates Hank and Eric)
                             ...trusted Dungeon Master!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Hank)
                             Yeah, dingus!
    
                   Presto SLAPS HANK IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD.
    
                   Diana glares at Presto and discretely shakes her head at him.
                   TOO MUCH.
    
                                       VENGER
                             You are giving them to me?
    
                                       DIANA
                             And, in exchange you will send
                             Presto and I home.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Where would that be?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Earth. The Earthen Realm.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (faint recognition)
                             Earth? Why does that sound
                             familiar?
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Diana)
                             That is not a fair trade, Acrobat.
                             This is your home now, for this is
                             where you will all die!
    
                   Hank and Eric exchange looks of worry.
    
                                       DIANA
                             All we want is to go in peace, we
                             could care less what happens to
                             these two.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             She is lying to you, brother.
    
                                       VENGER
                             I know.
    
                   The children are stunned to hear her call Venger brother.
    
    
    
                   ON DUNGEON MASTER
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (under her breath)
                             Brother?
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER
                                 (weak)
                             Yes.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   They're all shocked.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (under his breath)
                             And, the hits just keep comin'.
    
                   Diana grows nervous, but knows she needs to keep stalling.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Okay. Tell me if this is a lie...
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana, whispering)
                             Stick to the plan.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Venger)
                             You could kill us. You might,
                             actually. You probably will. But,
                             what if you don't? We'll keep
                             coming for you, that's what. And,
                             we won't stop!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana, warning)
                             Diana...
    
                   Behind Kareena and Venger, Presto notices something hanging
                   in the air. It BENDS THE LIGHT, like a plume of heat. Fear
                   suddenly grips him.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Venger, on a roll)
                             We've killed monsters more
                             terrifying than you. You want to
                             know how? Because, unlike you,
                             we're not afraid. Because, we're
                             fighting for something more
                             important than ourselves!
                                 (angry)
                             So, know this...
                             You really messed up, this time!
                             Because, now... we know you! We
                             know you exist and we know what you
                             want! You're predictable and
                             pathetic because all you want is
                             power. And, we will find you. You
                             want to know how? Because we will
                             never stop coming for you, until we
                             put you down!
    
                   Hank and Eric GULP. Venger LAUGHS and PACES. Kareena doesn't
                   laugh, she's deep in thought.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Diana)
                             Put me down, eh?
    
                   He LAUGHS AGAIN.
    
                   Kareena WAVES HER HAND and Diana's staff lifts from her
                   waistband, along with Hank's bow and Eric's shield.
    
                   Presto's FAKE HAT flies off his head. 
    
                   Their weapons shoot toward Kareena. A transparent MAGICAL BOX
                   appears, its walls glowing green. It swallows their weapons
                   and closes, then settles on the floor beside Venger and
                   Kareena.
    
                   Something takes control of the children's bodies, forcing
                   Diana and Presto to kneel and forcing Hank and Eric to bow
                   their heads. They all try to fight it.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana, effort)
                             Nice speech, Braveheart. You forgot
                             to yell 'freedom.'
    
                   Diana glares at him.
    
                   Presto manages to look up, and notices the ANOMALY in the air
                   behind Kareena and Venger.  A faint form begins to appear in
                   the shifting light. Horns. Helmet. A club.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (under his breath)
                             Bobby?
    
                   The others hear him and look up. They panic at the sight of
                   Bobby lying unconscious on the ground, unseen by Venger and
                   Kareena
    
    
    
                   BESIDE DUNGEON MASTER
    
                                       SHEILA (INVISIBLE)
                                 (to herself, aghast)
                             Bobby!
    
                   Sheila rushes to him, still invisible.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Presto panics. He knows he must do something, ANYTHING.
                   Partially hidden behind the others, he manages to reach his
                   pouch. He retrieves the REAL MAGIC HAT from it.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Enough! Pintocorn, destroy-
                                 (then, in sudden agony)
                             Agh!
    
                   Kareena drops to her knees and grips her head.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Crucifer!
    
                   Unseen by Venger, Kareena's eyes have returned to the normal.
                   She looks around, wild eyed, confused. Her SOUL has been
                   reunited with her body. She shakes her head violently trying
                   to fight against it. 
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Sister?
    
                   Venger grabs her arm to help her up.
    
                   DANCE MUSIC begins to play from somewhere in the room.
    
                   All look around for the source. The song is "Dance the Way I
                   Feel" by Ou Est Le Swimming Pool. It's coming from the
                   cellphone on the ground beside Presto.
    
                   Kareena and Venger look at each other, curiously.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Venger)
                             You did not tell me there was a
                             bard among them.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (confused)
                             There is not.
    
                   The children no longer feel the mysterious force that was
                   holding them down. They sit up and look at Presto,
                   flabbergasted.
    
                   He's sort of dancing in place, eyes closed not wearing the
                   hat. Eric and Hank look at each other, dumbfounded.
    
                   Diana looks to Bobby and sees him VANISH, obviously covered
                   by Sheila's cloak. She knows she needs to stall. 
    
                   Diana stands and starts FREESTYLE DANCING to the music.
    
                   Kareena and Venger are so shocked and confused, they just
                   stand there watching her.
    
                   Presto runs past Hank and Eric and joins Diana, trying to
                   mimic her moves.
    
    
    
                   UNDER SHEILA'S CLOAK
    
                   Sheila tries to rouse Bobby awake, desperately, but as
                   quietly as she can.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Little brother? Wake up!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Huh? Sheila?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (gung-ho)
                             I did it!
                                 (then)
                             Where is she?
    
                   Through the cloak he sees Kareena standing beside Venger.
                   Beyond them, PRESTO AND DIANA DANCING TO THE MUSIC.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             What are they doing? We're wasting
                             time!
    
                   He struggles to get from her grip.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby wait!
    
                   Bobby sees Uni standing beside Kareena, her mane is black
                   now.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What happened to Uni?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Long story.
                                 (then)
                             Listen, Hank's got a plan and-
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Yeah, looks pretty dope!
                                 (then)
                             Here!
    
                   He shoves his club into Sheila's hand and rolls out from
                   under the cloak.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby!
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Kareena has had enough. 
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (snarling)
                             Very nice!
    
                   Venger shoots a FIRE BOLT that sails past the children and
                   EXPLODES THE CELLPHONE in a fiery blast. The children jump
                   clear.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (clapping her hands,
                                  sarcastically)
                             Take you last bows!
    
                   She gives a final hard clap creating a THUNDERWAVE that
                   KNOCKS the children off their feet.
    
                   The children fall on their backs with a series of THUDS.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Stop!
    
                   Kareena and Venger turn around. Uni sees Bobby and cocks her
                   head in recognition.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (seeing Bobby)
                             You!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kareena)
                             You don't hurt children, you save
                             them!
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Children are insolent creatures!
    
                   She begins drawing a symbol in the air. But, a loud THWAK!
                   Interrupts her.
    
                   Venger's WORKTABLE comes hurtling through the air, throwing
                   off its contents. Venger VANISHES in a split second in a puff
                   of SILVER MIST, TELEPORTING out of the path of the table and
                   reappearing two feet away.
    
                   The oak table continues in the air toward Kareena.
    
                   In a moment her body transforms into a PILE OF LARGE WORMS.
                   The table collides with her body in a WET SPLAT. 
    
                   Worms go flying as the top half of her body is taking off by
                   the table. It smashes to pieces against the wall.
    
                   Venger jets out his hand toward the far wall. Sheila CRIES
                   OUT PAIN. Her hood falls back revealing her paralyzed body
                   hanging two feet off the ground in Venger's telekinetic grip.
                   She drops Bobby's club.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
                                 (to Venger)
                             Put her down!
    
                   The children all watch stunned and horrified as Kareena's
                   legs remain standing. The worms on the floor slither up them,
                   filling her robes and REFORMING her body. 
    
                   She turns towards Sheila. Her face is now a mass of writhing
                   worms.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (watery voice)
                             Did you think we did not see you
                             there, thief?
    
                   Bobby makes a MAD DASH to get his club. But, it flies from
                   the ground, past Bobby, who reaches out to grab it. He's not
                   fast enough.
    
                   Sheila's CLOAK comes flying after it. Kareena moves her hand
                   and both items drop into the magic box at her feet.
    
                   Under Kareena's sleeve a wormy hand jets out, sending
                   lightening over Bobby's head toward Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No!
    
                   Suddenly, Kareena CRIES OUT in mental agony. The lightning
                   stops and she drops to her knees.
    
                   Venger lets go of Sheila. She falls with a THUD. Bobby runs
                   to her.
                   Venger runs to Kareena.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Crucifer!
    
                   Kareena's face returns to normal. Her eyes are no longer all
                   black, but her normal green. She hides her eyes from Venger.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I'm fine!
    
                   She closes her eyes and shakes something off. She jumps up,
                   eyes black again.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kareena)
                             No you're not! You're trying to
                             fight whatever he did to you! You
                             can do it!
    
                                       VENGER
                             Ramblings of a desperate, ignorant
                             child!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Venger)
                             Shut up, dude! No one's talking to
                             you!
    
                   Uni lets out a quick GUFFAW. Kareena's eyes BLINK to normal a
                   moment, as she looks down at Uni. Then, they go black again.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (to Kareena)
                             You protected me from those pirates
                             in Astral Plane, remember? You
                             saved me! 
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (cold)
                             I do not save children from the
                             consequences of their actions.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             And, I saved you! With this!
    
                   He reaches into his shirt and pulls out the drawing he stole
                   from Presto. 
    
                   Kareena stares at the drawing, her eyes fixated on the image
                   of Dungeon Master. Something comes over her.
    
                   Venger grows nervous.
    
                                       VENGER
                             The child is trying to trick you!
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Bobby)
                             You're lying.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Then, why are you crying?
    
                   Kareena touches her eye. BLACK TEARS run down her face. Her
                   eyes slowly turn back to normal. She stares at the black
                   liquid on her finger tips. 
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   They start to get to their feet, groaning, still dazed.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What now, Kemosabe?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (urgent)
                             Sheila's down!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana, urgent)
                             I know. Okay, you get Dungeon
                             Master! Eric and I-
    
                                       ERIC (O.S.)
                             Presto? How...
    
                   Hank and Diana look at Presto. He's sitting with his back
                   against the wall eating a CHEESEBURGER. In his lap a
                   MCDONALD'S TAKE-OUT BAG.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             What are doing?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (mouth full)
                             I'm lovin' it!
    
                   Eric stands there staring at the cheeseburger a moment.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (looking past them)
                             Uh oh!
    
                   He hides behind the corner as Hank, Diana and Eric are
                   suddenly PULLED OFF THEIR FEET by an unseen force. They slide
                   toward the middle of the room
    
                   With a wave of his hand Venger causes the center stone ring
                   in the middle of the floor to UNLOCK, forming an APERTURE.
    
                   It opens revealing a PIT about twenty feet across and glowing
                   reddish orange.
    
                   Likewise, Sheila and Bobby SLIDE across the floor toward the
                   pit. All the children SCREAM, trying to hold on to something.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (concerned)
                             Venger, wait!
    
                   Uni's eyes flash back to normal and she becomes scared.
    
                   Venger waves his hand and the children all fall over the edge
                   and into the pit.
    
                   Kareena quickly moves her hand, without Venger seeing her.
                   Her lips utter something in the slightest whisper.
    
                   Uni starts to run toward the pit. But, she hears Kareena's
                   voice in her head.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Little one, wait! They are safe.
    
                   Uni stops and looks up at Kareena. Her eyes are normal. She
                   smiles.
    
    
    
                   IN PIT
    
                   The children fall, but not very far. The land on a SHIMMERING
                   PLATFORM OF ENERGY. Not quite the size of the diameter of the
                   pit. The occasional foot and arm of the children hang over
                   the edge.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Venger turns to Kareena.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (angry)
                             No more distractions!
    
                   He turns and calls the Gargoyle holding Dungeon Master. The
                   creature lifts off its perch, flies to Venger and drops the
                   naked body of Dungeon Master between him and Kareena.
    
                   Kareena is mortified, SHAKEN by the sight, but hides it from
                   Venger.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He sits with his back against the wall again. His REAL HAT
                   lying on the ground beside him. He takes out tiny packets of
                   salt and pepper from the McDonald's bag and dumps the
                   contents on some FRENCH FRIES, happily.
    
    
    
                   IN PIT
    
                   Eric opens his eyes and gets the full affect of the pit. It
                   goes as far as the eye can see. The walls are VIBRATE WITH
                   MAGICAL FLAMES OF RED ENERGY. 
    
                   Just under the platform,arms and hands jet out from the walls
                   GRASPING for the children. Eric jumps back terrified.  
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We're not dead! Haha!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Not yet.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila, hugging her)
                             You all right?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (looking down)
                             Not really.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Kareena must've saved us!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Where's Presto?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Don't ask.
    
                                       HANK
                             We gotta get out of here.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Understatement of the century.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Crucifer! End this or I-
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                             Hey!
    
                   Venger and Kareena look at Presto, who has walked out into
                   the open carrying the McDonald's take-out bag. NO HAT. He
                   looks around, angrily stuffing fries into his mouth.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (mouth full)
                             What'd you do with my friends?
    
    
    
                   IN PIT
    
                   They all look up, having heard Presto.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Uh oh.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Venger reaches out and grabs presto in a TELEKINETIC HOLD,
                   lifting off the ground and drawing him through the air.
                   Presto drops the bag.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Venger, we can use him.
    
                   Presto finally stops, inches from Venger's face. Venger
                   snarls at him.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (to Uni)
                             Retrieve his hat!
    
                   Uni carefully moves away from them without Venger noticing
                   and heads to find Presto's real hat.
    
                   Without Venger seeing, Kareena moves her fingers and the
                   magic box containing their weapons slides silently across the
                   floor toward the pit, put leaving in its place an ILLUSION,
                   as if it is still at venger's feet.
    
                   Venger glares at Presto a moment, then opens his mouth to
                   speak, but Presto SPITS FRIES IN FACE. 
    
                   A piece of fry clings to his cheek beside his nose. Venger
                   wipes it away slowly.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Venger, angry)
                             You hungry?
                                 (then, excited)
                             Cuz, I got some chicken nuggets
                             back there that I didn't even
                             touch.
    
                   Venger LAUNCHES HIM BACKWARD, he sails through the air toward
                   the pit.
    
    
    
                   IN PIT
    
                   Hank has made a ROPE LADDER for them to climb out. KATHUD!
                   They all look up to see Presto, on the edge, almost falling
                   in.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling up)
                             Whoa, buddy, you okay?
    
                   Presto looks down at them, and into the fiery pit. His
                   GLASSES are crooked on his face and when he tries to push
                   himself up the FALL OFF.
    
                   Sheila LUNGES AND CATCHES THEM, but SLIPS. Bobby grabs her
                   before she goes over the edge.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (phew)
                             Thanks, little brother.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             My glasses!
                                 (then, squinting)
                             Is- that you guys?
                                 (then, frightened)
                             Wha- what's happening right now?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (relieved)
                             There he is!
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (to Kareena, furious)
                             Destroy him! Now!
    
                   Kareena looks down at her broken father, and is clearly
                   moved. 
    
                   Venger reaches down to the box. His hand passes through it,
                   the ILLUSION is broken and the box disappears.
    
                   After a brief moment of confusion, Venger's body is RAVAGED
                   by a DARK PURPLE ENERGY. He's paralyzed for a moment as waves
                   of NECROTIC ENERGY drains his body of moisture.
    
                   The skin on his face dries and cracks, flaking off. The spell
                   ends and Venger drops to his knees, wounded and weak.
    
                   Behind him, Kareena stands with an outstretched hand.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                                 (turning to her)
                             Crucifer?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (eyes normal)
                             No, brother.
    
                   Kareena gestures her hand, and Dungeon Master is swept out of
                   the way, lifted into the air. A LARGE LEAFY BUSH quickly
                   springs from the floor by the far wall. Dungeon Master falls
                   into it, unharmed.
    
                   Venger in a rage CRIES OUT causing ETHEREAL SWORDS to
                   magically burst into existence and SPIRAL AROUND his body.
                   CLANKING against each other in the air.
    
                   They slash DEEP CUTS into Kareena's arms before she can
                   react.
    
                   LARGE INCORPOREAL WINGS burst forth from Kareena's back and
                   she lifts off the ground. 
    
                   She utters a magical phrase and LARGE STONE SPIKES ERUPT from
                   the ground under Venger, IMPALING ONE OF HIS LEGS.
    
    
    
                   AT THE PIT
    
                   Presto has helped Diana and Eric out.
    
                   They all look up at the same time to see Kareena, hanging in
                   the air, kept aloft by large wings. Her eyes SHINE like
                   brilliant jewels.
    
    
    
                   IN PIT
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (marveling)
                             Whoa.
                                 (then, excited)
                             I told you! I told you I could do
                             it!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yes, you did, little brother.
                             C'mon!
    
                   They continue climbing the ladder.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   From his position on the floor Venger SHOUTS A MAGICAL PHRASE
                   at Kareena.
    
                   YELLOW STRAPS OF MAGICAL ENERGY quickly wrap around Kareena's
                   wings and pulls her fast to the floor. She hits with a HARD
                   THUD.
    
                   Venger then notices Presto, Eric and Diana.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Do one of you have my glasses?
    
                   Eric and Diana ignore him, for they see Venger looking
                   directly at them.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoa!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Run!
    
                   Eric and Diana run one way, Presto another.
    
                   Venger stretches out both hands at once, one to Presto and
                   one to Diana. When he speaks it sounds like TWO MAGICAL
                   PHRASES AT ONCE.
    
                   Venger then VANISHES off the spikes, TELEPORTING to...
                   somewhere.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   Presto sees Uni with a green thing in her mouth and starts
                   running to her, but stops abruptly.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uni look out!
    
    
    
                   ON UNI
    
                   Uni looks back and sees a dark purple PANTHER LIKE BEAST
                   galloping toward her. On its back, LONG TENTACLES with thorns
                   at the ends writhe in the air. This is a DISPLACER BEAST.
    
                   Uni stops and turns to face the beast. She tosses Presto's
                   hat away and SNARLS, ready for combat.
    
                   Presto starts to run toward his hat, but something LARGE AND
                   BLUE magically appears before him, causing him to fall back
                   on his heels. He GASPS as he takes in the massive visage of a
                   GIANT WORM. It's thick hide covered in LARGE SHARP THORNS.  
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA AND ERIC
    
                   Eric and Diana are standing mouths AGAPE at LAVA covering the
                   floor before them. The edge of the thick pool of molten rock
                   inching closer, sending up steam.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Not again!
    
                                       ERIC
                             You have got to be kidding me!
    
                   They both walk up to it at once.
    
                   Diana sticks the end of her staff into it. STEAM SHOOTS UP as
                   her staff SIZZLES. She pulls the staff out and looks at the
                   end. It's been burned off.
    
                   Eric holds his shield out to it and GRUNTS, creating a FORCE
                   BLAST. The lava remains unaffected. 
    
                   Eric and Diana look at each other, worried.
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                             Hey! Guys!
    
                   On the other side of the lava pool Hank and Sheila call to
                   them to follow.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             What are you doing? Come on!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (indicating the lava)
                             What are you guys, blind?
    
                   A LOW MOAN emanates behind them, they spin around. It's the
                   kobold guard that Kareena had crushed. Now a ZOMBIE, but its
                   body is twisted and bend at weird angles, it staggers
                   forward.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Sorry to disappoint you, but our
                             first date will not be to see a
                             zombie movie.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm okay with that.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   Hank heads to Kareena, who still lay on the ground,
                   restrained.
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                   He makes a mad dash toward Uni and the Displacer Beast as the
                   two circle each other
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (over his shoulder to
                                  Sheila)
                             Go get Dungeon Master.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA
    
                   She HUFFS and follows Bobby anyway. But, before she gets too
                   far something GRABS her and lifts off the ground.
    
                   She looks up and sees its a gargoyle.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Aagh!
                                 (to herself)
                             Should've put my hood up.
                                 (then, calling out)
                             Hank!
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   He turns back, still running and fires a DOUBLE ARROW at the
                   gargoyle.
    
    
    
                   ON GARGOYLE
    
                   The arrows spread apart, with a ENERGY ROPE connecting them.
                   They WRAP AROUND the wings of the gargoyle and it falls out
                   of the air.
    
                   It and Sheila land hard on the floor.
    
                   Sheila scrambles to get away from it. The gargoyle frees
                   itself quickly from the rope, but before it can attack Sheila
                   again, it SHATTERS! 
    
                   Rubble pelts Sheila's body. She shields her face. When she
                   looks back she sees Bobby's club lying on the floor. It
                   quickly flies back and into Bobby's hand.
    
                   She marvels a moment at her little brother. Bobby gives her a
                   THUMBS UP. YOU GOOD?
    
                   She replies with a thumbs up. UH... YEAH, I'M GOOD.
    
                   Bobby turns and continues running to Uni and the Displacer
                   Beast.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (getting up)
                             Bobby wait...
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA AND ERIC 
    
                   Diana runs her staff into the zombie's torso and forces it
                   against the wall. It's arms grasping for her. She RETRACTS
                   her staff and backs up as Eric slams its body with his
                   shield, FLATTENING IT. It slides down the wall and is still.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (out of breath)
                             Teamwork makes the dream work. 
    
                   Diana pats him on the back.
    
                   At that moment she catches sight of Presto far to her right,
                   pacing back and forth frantically, like he wants to run but
                   can't. 
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling out)
                             Presto! Get your hat!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (calling out)
                             Yeah! And a fire extinguisher would
                             be really handy right now!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (calling back)
                             Uh... I can't! I got a little
                             problem called a giant worm in my
                             way!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (confused)
                             What worm?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Are you kidding? You don't see this
                             thing!
    
                                       ERIC
                             He's lost his mind again.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't think so.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She's till on the ground, struggling to break free from the
                   constricting straps of energy.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (effort)
                             Vincent! Stop this!
    
                                       VENGER (O.S.)
                                 (booming)
                             You have made a grave error in
                             judgement, sister!
    
                   Venger MATERIALIZES a few feet away, among the worktable's
                   contents strewn on the floor. He reaches down and grabs a
                   STRIP OF IRON.
    
                   Hank's almost to Kareena. He fires an arrow at Venger, but
                   with a wave of his hand sends the arrow FLYING BACK at Hank. 
    
                   He ducks just in time as the arrow flies over his head.
    
                   With a GRUNT, Kareena breaks the magical straps. With a SNAP
                   they disappear. She jumps to her feet while drawing a magical
                   symbol in the air.
    
                   She opens her move to speak, but Venger throws the IRON BAR
                   at her. It WRAPS AROUND HER MOUTH, silencing her. She
                   CLUTCHES at it frantically.
    
                   Hank jumps up and FIRES ANOTHER ARROW. 
    
                   Venger utters a phrase and moves his fingers. 
    
                   An ANTIMAGIC FIELD manifests around Venger in a ten foot
                   radius. Hank's arrow simply FIZZLES out a foot from Venger's
                   back.
    
                   Hank's astonished.
    
                   Venger walks, single-mindedly toward the BUSH cradling
                   Dungeon Master.
    
                   On the floor beside Kareena, a SWIRLING MASS OF BLACK SMOKE
                   creates a portal in the floor. BLACK TENTACLES quickly
                   slither out and grapple Kareena from behind, restraining her
                   arms.
    
                   Hank fires another arrow at Venger as he runs to help
                   Kareena. Again, It FIZZLE OUT before hitting him.. 
    
                   Venger throws an open hand behind him.
    
                   Kareena knows what's coming and closes her eyes.
    
                   A TEN FOOT MAGICAL WALL OF BRIGHT LIGHT appears in front of
                   Hank. Its RADIANCE BLINDS HIM. He collapses, covering his
                   eyes in AGONY. 
    
    
    
                   ON UNI
    
                   She lay against the wall trying to get back on her feet. Her
                   body stained with blood from several lacerations.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (running up)
                             Uni, get up!
    
                   The Displacer Beast APPEARS before him out of thin air. Bobby
                   stops on his heels. He raises his club, but the beast
                   vanishes.
    
                   Bobby looks around confused. He finally sees it behind him.
                   He spins around, club raised.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA
    
                   Sheila, running, INVISIBLE, sees the Displacer Beast in front
                   of Bobby, but its image is TRANSLUCENT like a hologram.
                   Behind him is another Displacer Beast, this one SOLID.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling out)
                             No, Bobby! It's behind you!
    
                   Bobby brings down his club on the Displacer Beast in front of
                   him, but his club passes through it and CRACKS the stone
                   floor. 
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (confused)
                             Huh?
                                 (to himself)
                             Must be an illusion. It's not even
                             real! Haha!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (almost to him)
                             Bobby, duck!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling back)
                             It's okay, it's just a-
    
                   The beast strikes at Bobby with one of its tentacles. The
                   suction cup on the end digs its BARBS into his back and rips
                   his flesh. Bobby CRIES OUT IN PAIN and falls to the ground.
    
                   Sheila gives a BATTLE CRY and with an audible SWOOSH of her
                   dagger slices off the suction cup from the beast's tentacle.
                   But, just as quick, the other tentacle wraps around Sheila's
                   arm, and tosses her against the wall.
    
                   She hits with a THUD and falls unconscious.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    



	12. Time Flies: Part 1

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 12  
"Time Flies: Part 1"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   We pick up at the moment we left off. Hank is BLINDED, lying
                   on the floor clutching his eyes. Kareena grappled by
                   tentacles, iron bar over her mouth, and unable to speak.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   Still protected from spells inside the ANTIMAGIC FIELD,
                   Venger is closing in on the BUSH on the far wall which holds
                   a battered Dungeon Master in its leaves.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                   She and Eric try to think of a way through the lava which
                   creeps ever closer to them. Diana calls to Presto who is
                   pacing around frantic, afraid of the GIANT WORM that only he
                   can see.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Presto! It's an illusion! It's not
                             real!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (calling back)
                             It's real! Maybe you're the one
                             that's delusional!
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's not there, Presto!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I can see the thorns on its skin
                             ripping the stone wall apart, man! 
                                 (panicked)
                             It's very unsettling!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Just run through it you idiot!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Not helping.
                                 (realizing)
                             Wait a minute...
                                 (calling out)
                             Presto, you're not wearing your
                             glasses! How can you see its
                             thorns?
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   HE SEES: An enormous DARK BLUE WORM, its body covered with
                   LARGE SHARP THORNS which undulate as it slithers up against
                   the wall, blocking his path to Uni and Bobby.
    
                   The thorns SCRAPE THE WALL turning it to powder.
    
                   Presto feels his face for his glasses.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Diana)
                             You're right! I'm not wearing my
                             glasses! How can I see it?
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's not real! It's in your mind!
    
                   Presto looks at the wall beside him. It's closer to him than
                   the worm, yet the features of the wall are blurry. He looks
                   back at the worm. It's in perfect focus.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to himself)
                             It's not real... it's not real!
    
                   Presto closes his eyes, gives a battle cry and runs directly
                   at the worm.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                                       DIANA
                             He's doing it!
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He runs, squinting, and passes through the Giant Worm,
                   breaking the illusion. It vanishes.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                   Diana is about to cheer, but sees Presto run square into a
                   wall with a SMACK and fall down.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Diana)
                             Great! Now can we get back to the
                             lava at hand here!
    
                   Diana stares at the lava, suspiciously.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (getting it)
                             This isn't real either.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             It isn't real. Ha! It isn't real!
                             C'mon!
    
                   She breaks into a run toward the lava.
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (terrified)
                             Diana stop!
    
                   ERIC SEES: Diana run through the lava. It splashes as her
                   feet plunge into it, but she keeps running. Her skin begins
                   to CATCH FIRE.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (horrified)
                             Stop!
    
                   Diana stops and turns back, a triumphant smile on her face.
    
                                       DIANA
                             C'mon! It's not real!
    
                   ERIC SEES: Flames ravaging her body, melting her skin. She
                   turns away and continues running.
    
                   In UTTER HORROR, Eric bolts forward into the lava. He runs
                   through it, his feet splashing in the molten rock.
    
                   He runs out of it and TACKLES DIANA TO THE GROUND.
    
                   He pats her body frantically, breathlessly.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             What are you doing? Get off me!
    
                   Eric doesn't stop, so she SHOVES him off. He looks down at
                   her, wild eyed. She's fine, UNBURNT.
    
                   His mind races to understand. He looks at his own feet. His
                   boots intact. Not on fire. 
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             What's wrong?
    
                   Tears fill his eyes as he looks into hers. He tries to speak
                   but can't find the words.
    
                   Diana begins to understand. Tears fill her eyes. She puts her
                   hand on Eric's cheek.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (moved)
                             You... you thought I was burning?
    
                   Eric begins to cry. She pulls him to her and they embrace.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (whispering in his ear)
                             My brave cavalier!
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   He is almost to Dungeon Master, but the sound of Diana and
                   Eric catches his attention. He turns to them, utters a
                   magical phrase and points a finger at...
    
    
    
                   ERIC AND DIANA 
    
                   The ground TREMBLES under them. They look up.
    
                   A MILLION SPIDERS THE SIZE OF QUARTERS materialize up through
                   the ground. The SWARM crawls rapidly toward Eric and Diana. 
    
                   They both scramble to get away from them.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She struggles to break free of the tentacles holding her.
                   With all her strength she manages to free one hand.
    
                   She draws a magical symbol and the stone floor beneath Venger
                   ERUPTS into large CHUNKS OF JAGGED STONE.
    
                   VENGER looses his footing, but before he falls he OPENS HIS
                   WINGS and lifts into the air, the ANTIMAGIC FIELD still
                   surrounding him.
    
                   He looks back to Kareena with a SNEER. Something suddenly
                   comes over him. He rubs his nose, annoyed.
    
                   His eyes close and he brings a hand up to his face.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Ah... aaaah...
    
                   Kareena's puzzled. IS HE ABOUT TO SNEEZE?
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Aaah... Choo!
    
                   The ANTIMAGIC FIELD surrounding him blinks out.
    
                   Kareena quickly finishes the last symbol and a PSYCHIC ENERGY
                   GRIPS Venger. He CLUTCHES HIS HEAD IN AGONY.
    
                   He falls out of the air and lands HARD among the jagged stone
                   with a BONE CHILLING THUD.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She closes her eyes and HER BODY BECOMES WATER. The iron
                   falls to the ground. The water falls through the tentacles
                   and SPLASHES on the ground.
    
                   The water GUSHES OVER HANK and into his eyes.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   Painful images flood his mind.
    
    
    
                   IN VENGER'S MIND
    
                   Venger is in the middle of The Nameless One's energy pillar. 
    
                   He is terrified.
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                             You have failed me.
    
                                       VENGER
                             No! It is almost complete!
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                             I have spared you one too many
                             times. Your sister has turned from
                             me. She has exploited your
                             weaknesses.
    
                                       VENGER
                             I can accomplish the task!
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                             You're mother is no longer my
                             priority! You have allowed mere
                             children to defeat you, because you
                             are still holding on to-
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (continuing)
                             I care for nothing! There is only
                             you!
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                             Untrue.
    
    
    
                   MONTAGE OF MEMORIES FLASH IN VENGER'S MIND.
    
    
    
                   INT. COBBLED STONE ROOM - VENGER'S MEMORY
    
                   Candlelit, dank. 
    
                   A WOMAN with dark hair that undulates as if underwater and
                   dressed in black and red robes, pulls two children behind
                   her. A YOUNG DARK HAIRED BOY, early teens. A young Vincent,
                   and a YOUNG RED HAIRED GIRL. Kareena, about 8 years old. They
                   struggle desperately to pull away from her, but she yanks
                   them harder.
    
                                       VINCENT
                             No! I don't want go!
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Papa!
    
                   Against the far wall of the room, a YOUNG DUNGEON MASTER,
                   sits restrained by BLACK VINES. His arms and mouth covered by
                   them as they twist around his body. He tries to scream, but
                   can not. 
    
                   The woman looks back. Her eyes are completely black. She
                   speaks a magical phrase and the vines pull Dungeon Master
                   into the wall, his body dematerializing into the stone.
    
                   The woman angrily drags the children out of the room.
    
    
    
                   FLASH OF LIGHT
    
                   VINCENT'S FACE
    
                   Adult, pale blue, but not yet completely transformed into
                   Venger.
    
                   He CRIES OUT IN AGONY as a stream of blue crackling energy is
                   pulled from the side of his head and into a nearby CRYSTAL on
                   the tip of a wand.
    
    
    
                   FLASH OF LIGHT
    
                   Vincent WEEPS, holding Roonta in his arms.
    
                   His face quickly transforms into the pale blue face of
                   VENGER. Two red horns push through his black hair and jet out
                   from both sides of his skull.
    
                   He cries out in pure ANGER.
    
    
    
                   END MONTAGE.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Venger lay among the jagged stone floor. Ravaged by the
                   painful memories.
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC AND DIANA
    
                   They are both crouched beneath Eric's FORCE SHELL as the
                   SPIDER SWARM crawls all over it.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Agh! They're in here!
    
                   Several spiders BITE Diana, she cringes and SQUASHES them
                   with her fist and feet.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (getting bit)
                             Agh! They're on me! They're on me!
    
                   He tries to squash them while maintaining the shield, but
                   can't reach them.
    
                   Dana SLAMS HER FIST into Eric's back. He cringes in pain.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Agh! There's too many of them in
                             here!
    
                   Diana notices a GUSH of water coming at them.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Eric, drop the shield!
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Do it!
    
                   Eric drops the shield as the water SPLASHES over them,
                   sweeping them back, but washing away all the spiders.
    
                   They COUGH and sit up. They both look behind them.
    
                   The water swirls to a single point creating a WATER SPOUT,
                   but in human form.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (marveling)
                             Huh.
    
                   Diana catches sight of Uni to her right Her horn GLOWING,
                   creating a MAGICAL SHELL around Bobby and Sheila's bodies,
                   lying on the ground. The Displacer Beast SLAMMING its one
                   good tentacle into the shield, trying desperately to get to
                   them.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Uni!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (looking around)
                             Where's Presto?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (jumping up)
                             I know where he is! Find Hank, I'll
                             get the others!
    
                   Eric jumps up, spots Hank on the ground trying to get his
                   bearings and runs to him while Diana runs to Uni.
    
    
    
                   ON UNI
    
                   Beneath Uni's MAGICAL SHELL, Bobby and Sheila lay
                   unconscious.
    
                   The Displacer beast's ILLUSORY IMAGE attacks the shell, its
                   tentacle passes through it. Uni backs away, moving the shell
                   with her. She hears a BONG behind her, and looks. Something
                   attacks the shell again.
    
                   BONG!
    
                   The TEETH of the Displacer Beast is illuminated a moment as
                   it touches the shell, then vanishes.
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Uni!
    
                   Diana extends her staff in mid-run to her.
    
                                       UNI
                             Diana! Get Presto!
    
                   The IMAGE of the beast vanishes, only to reappear directly in
                   front of Diana. She swings her staff at it. It passes through
                   the image with a SWOOSH.
    
                                       UNI (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             It uses illusions!
    
                   Something SLASHES her leg, LACERATING it. She CRIES OUT and
                   jumps back. She swings at the air. SWOOSH!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where is it?
    
                                       SHEILA (O.S.)
                             Bobby? Bobby!
    
                   Behind Uni, Sheila sits up.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             Get to Presto!
    
                   CHOMP!
    
                   Diana CRIES OUT IN AGONY! Something has a hold on her arm.
                   Blood streams from it. She WACKS the invisible beast with her
                   staff and it becomes VISIBLE AGAIN. Its teeth embedded in
                   Diana's arm. It YELPS and lets her go.
    
                   Diana falls back against the wall holding her arm. The beast
                   quickly SCAMPERS AWAY.
    
                   Uni takes Bobby's vest in her teeth, DROPS THE SHIELD, and
                   drags Bobby away from Sheila before she can grab him.
    
                   Sheila gets to her feet, favoring her arm and runs to Bobby,
                   but Uni has dragged him closer to Diana. She throws up the
                   shell again around the three of them.
    
                   BONG!
    
                   Sheila collides with the shell. She's annoyed, but realizes
                   Bobby is safe. She turns to Presto who is groggy on the
                   ground behind her.
    
    
    
                   ON DUNGEON MASTER
    
                   His breathing it SHALLOW, he's close to death. Beside him,
                   the WATERY HUMAN FIGURE rises up. It MORPHS back into
                   Kareena. She stares at Dungeon Master with sorrowful eyes.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (overcome with guilt)
                             Papa.... I'm sorry!
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   He still reels from the agony of his MENTAL PRISON.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CLIFF SIDE - NIGHT - VENGER'S MEMORY
    
                   Rain pelts the cliff over looking the ocean. Three figures
                   stand in the MOONLIGHT. Venger, Kareena and a humanoid male
                   figure. His skin his pale red. His brow line extends into
                   horn like growths from each side of his frightened face. A
                   TIEFLING. His clothes, modest robes are torn revealing
                   lacerations to his chest. Close to death, he struggles to
                   remain standing.
    
                   Kareena GLARES AT HIM. Her eyes are normal, but burn with
                   RAGE.
    
                                       TIEFLING
                             Please... I have little ones!
    
                   Kareena's expression suddenly changes. The rage subsides.
    
                   Behind her stands Venger, as we know him.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Do it.
    
                   Kareena hesitates.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             He is lying. He slaughtered his own
                             his little ones.
    
                                       TIEFLING
                             That's not true!
    
                                       VENGER
                             He deserves no mercy.
    
                   Kareena's expression changes back to rage.
    
                                       TIEFLING
                             That's not true!
    
                   Kareena reaches out a TREMBLING HAND. She forms it into a
                   fist.
    
                                       TIEFLING (CONT'D)
                             No-
    
                   She opens her fist and the tiefling closes his eyes grabs the
                   sides of his head and SCREAMS in sheer agony.
    
                   His HEAD EXPLODES. His body goes limp and falls off the
                   cliff.
    
                   Kareena stands there stunned, breathless.
    
                   Suddenly a pillar of light explodes from the clouds above and
                   PLUNGES INTO THE OCEAN.
    
                   Kareena jumps back.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (eyes on the pillar)
                             Venger?
    
                   The pillar of The Nameless One moves towards the cliff.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                                 (turning to him,
                                  frightened)
                             Venger, what's happening?
    
                   Venger's face is stoic.
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                             Very good.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning to him,
                                  frightened)
                             Venger, what's happening?
    
                   Kareena's body becomes rigid. Some force spins her around to
                   face the pillar.
    
                   The face of The Nameless One appears inside it.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                                 (terrified)
                             Venger!
    
                   Venger looks away, unable to watch. Kareena lets out a CRY as
                   the whites of her eyes turn black.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Kareena reaches out to grab the AMULET dangling beneath the
                   iron straps around Dungeon Master, when the straps SUDDENLY
                   EXPAND into an IRON CAGE. Kareena pulls back, startled.
    
                   A small GREY DOOR MADE OF SMOKE suddenly appears on the stone
                   beneath the cage. It OPENS and the cage holding Dungeon
                   Master falls through it.
    
                   Before Kareena can grab him the door SLAMS SHUT and VANISHES.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             No!
    
                   Eric appears beside her.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Look out!
    
                   She spins around. Venger is getting to his feet his finger
                   pointed to them.
    
                   A streak of light FLASHES from his finger.
    
                   Kareena instantly moves to COUNTERSPELL, but Eric has created 
                   FORCE FIELD around them. Her hand hits the wall of the force
                   field.
    
                   She spins around and gives him a look. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?
    
                   A light flashes at their feet. As FLAMES SHOOT UP, Kareena
                   KICKS Eric in the chest, blinking out the force field and 
                   LAUNCHING ERIC BACKWARD through a large DOOR MADE OF GREEN
                   SMOKE. Once he's inside the door VANISHES.
    
                   The FIRE RAVAGES KAREENA'S BODY.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   He moves his other arm to cast another spell at her when an
                   ENERGY ARROW explodes against this face. He CRIES OUT.
                   Another one strikes him in the side.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   He walks briskly to Venger, firing ARROW AFTER ARROW. Two
                   wrap around Venger's wrists, pulling them to his sides. One
                   EXPLODES against the side of his face again.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   The flames are drawn from her body and into the palm of her
                   hand. She stands UNBURNT and now holding a FIREBALL in her
                   hand.
    
                   She HURLS it Venger. 
    
                   The fire EXPLODES against his chest. The force sending his
                   bound body flying backward.
    
                   Hank runs to meet Kareena.
    
                                       HANK
                             Where's Eric?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Demiplane. Don't worry.
                                 (then)
                             Why are you helping me?
    
                                       HANK
                             We made a promise.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He gets to his feet, a little dazed. Squinting he sees the
                   blurry image of the Displacer Beast running away from him and 
                   toward a SHIMMERING DOME.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uni! Look out!
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA, INVISIBLE
    
                   Sheila runs straight at the beast. 
    
                   SHE SEES: There are two of them. One charging her and one
                   charging Presto. Her body passes through the first one. The
                   illusory one.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Sheila leaps at the second with her dagger, her hood falls
                   back and she REAPPEARS right in front of Presto.
    
                   She grapples something that Presto can't see. She lets out a
                   cry, and THRUSTS her dagger down.
    
                   Blood SPURTS from the air. The Displacer Beast SHRIEKS and
                   materializes before Presto's eyes. Startled, he falls back on
                   his heels.
    
                   The beast's good tentacle wraps around Sheila's neck, choking
                   her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Presto, choking)
                             Get back!
    
                   Presto, helpless, watches what he assumes to be the beast
                   TOSSING Sheila back and forth. It throws her off.
    
                   SHLICK!
    
                   The beast materializes. Diana's staff impales the beast's
                   mouth and down its throat.
    
                   Bobby's club comes down on its body with a THWACK, flattening
                   it against the ground.
    
                   The Displacer Beast stops moving and is dead.
    
                   Everyone's out of breath. Bobby hugs Sheila, Diana helps
                   Presto to his feet.
    
                   Everyone is bleeding from various wounds.
    
                   Sheila pets Uni's mane and sees the lacerations on her body.
                   She turns her attention to Bobby's back. It's slashed and
                   bleeding.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Bobby, your back...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm good!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank? Hank?
    
                   She spots him standing beside Kareena and runs to him.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Come on!
    
                   The rest follow Sheila
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (calling after)
                             Wait! Who has my glasses?
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   Behind a pile of rubble Venger gets to his feet. He's ANGRY.
    
                   He lets out a frustrated GRUNT. His body begins to grow
                   LARGER.
    
                   His cowl RIPS revealing an ONYX STONE embedded in his
                   forehead. His hair is long and black. His robes are tattered
                   revealing his bare blue chest.
    
                   He continues to grow. His skin turns from pale blue to BLACK
                   and wisps of smoke rise up from his body.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK AND KAREENA
    
                   They watch a large black figure rise out of the rubble in the
                   distance.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             What's he doing?
    
                   The others reach them, out of breath.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's happening?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (heart sinking)
                             He's morphing.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Into what?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             You all need to run!
    
                                       HANK
                             We're done doing that.
    
                   Kareena JUMPS into the air. The same ETHEREAL WINGS sprout
                   from her back and her EYES GLOW with an other-worldy
                   iridescence.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Hank)
                             Then get back!
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where's Eric?
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric lay, regaining consciousness. He notices he is in a room
                   with smooth black walls, lit by an unseen flickering light.
                   He looks down and notices the end of his capelet is ON FIRE.
                   He scrambles to put it out.
    
                   Out of breath and no longer on fire, Eric sees the large iron
                   cage beside him. Dungeon Master's unconscious and battered
                   body lay inside.
    
                                       ERIC
                             D.M.!
    
                   The door he came through is gone. He scans the room. 
    
                   No doors or windows and it's cluttered with artifacts, clay
                   jars, glass jars, various weapons on the wall. Skeletons and
                   bones scattered about.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Venger's body has grown and transformed into TWENTY FOOT TALL
                   dark creature, vaguely humanoid. Its smooth hairless body
                   gives off WISPS OF BLACK SMOKE as it moves.
    
                   LONG ANTLERS adorn its head. Its eyes are dark blue and gem
                   like. In the middle of its forehead is the ONYX STONE.
    
                   Its arms are long and its fingers end in long sharp nails.
                   Its enormous head turns and looks down on them. Its hideous U
                   SHAPED MOUTH opens revealing rows of SHARP TEETH.
    
                   It STOMPS THE GROUND with its CLOVEN HOOVES, shaking it.
    
                   The children all become frightened, for this is a
                   NIGHTWALKER. An undead creature which radiates an aurora of
                   FEAR and DEATH.
    
                   TERROR GRIPS THEM and they all RUN!
    
                                       HANK
                             I think this is it!
    
                                       DIANA
                             This is how I die?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't wanna die here!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I don't wanna die at all!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I wanna go home!
    
                   Presto trips and falls. They run passed him.
    
                   He scrambles to his feet and runs in a DIFFERENT DIRECTION
                   than the others.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   Aloft, she notices Uni beneath her, standing her ground.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (to Uni, telepathically)
                             Little one, this is what I need you
                             to do.
    
                   Uni cocks her head at her, listening.
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                   They all hide together around the corner of a wall. The fear
                   in them subsides.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (panting)
                             Why did I run?
    
                                       DIANA
                             We all ran.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (searching)
                             Bobby?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'm right here!
    
                   She hugs him, overcome with guilt.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (embarrassed)
                             I didn't even look for you.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             It's not your fault. I think that
                             thing put a spell on us.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Where's Presto?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Wait! Where's Uni?
    
                   All peak around the corner.
    
                   The Nightwalker swings its massive arm at Kareena, she flies
                   under it. Her eyes shine beams of radiant light at the
                   creature. It turns away, annoyed.
    
                   It swings its enormous fist STRIKING KAREENA from below and
                   sending her hurdling into the ceiling.
    
                   She crashes into it, then PLUMMETS. The Nightwalker grabs her
                   out of the air.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             That's not good!
    
                   Bobby spots Uni running to the left wall. Where Presto is
                   crouched behind a chunk of stone.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                   She doesn't hear him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (remembering)
                             Oh no! I have Presto's glasses!
    
                   She takes them out of her satchel.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'll go get him!
    
                   They all look up at once, to see the Nightwalker THROW
                   Kareena's body across the room. She sails above their heads
                   and collides with the wall above them, sending down a shower
                   of rubble.
    
                   She lands in a KATHUD in front of them.
    
                   The Nightwalker STOMPS toward them, leaving a trials of smoke
                   behind it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Kareena...
    
                   They're afraid she might be dead, but she pushes herself up.
    
                                       HANK
                             How do we fight it?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (weak)
                             You don't.
    
                   They watch as her body TRANSFORM AGAIN. 
    
                   Her skin becomes GREEN, Her robes twist in on themselves
                   forming simple white garments. Wings sprout from her back
                   again, but this time they're physical, larger. They resemble
                   an eagle's, but with flecks of green against white. She now
                   stands eight feet tall, BALD and skin PALE GREEN. 
    
                   She has PLOYMORPHED into a celestial being called a PLANETAR.
    
                   She turns to face the creature, as a large sword appears in
                   her hand. In a FLAP of her wings, she's AIRBORNE.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (marveling)
                             Stupid dope!
    
                   Uni finally reaches Presto. He's shocked and relieved. But,
                   she doesn't acknowledge him, She touches the wall beside him
                   with her horn and the same GREEN SMOKY DOOR appears. It opens
                   and Eric's head pokes out
    
                                       ERIC
                             It's about time!
                                 (then seeing the
                                  Nightwalker)
                             What the-
    
                                       UNI
                             Dungeon Master!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh yeah!
    
                   He goes back inside.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric gets on the opposite side of the cage.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Eric, from doorway)
                             Do you have my-
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (V.O.)
                                 (bleary eyes on Presto)
                             Magician... Roonta...
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Dungeon Master)
                             Who?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             Look out!
    
                   Uni and Presto get out of the way.
    
                   Eric presses his shield to the side of the iron cage.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The Nightwalker has turned its attention on the demiplane
                   door, with Presto and Uni standing beside it. It REACHES DOWN
                   to it.
    
                   The Planetar quickly waves her hand at the door.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric FORCE BLASTS THE CAGE. It slides toward it, the door
                   VANISHES and the cage hits the wall with a loud CLANK,
                   jostling Dungeon Master hard.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The Nightwalker's fingers strike the wall between Presto and
                   Uni where the door was a moment ago. Chunks of stone fly,
                   pelting Presto and Uni as they LEAP CLEAR.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric sees the door has vanished.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Oh, come on!
                                 (then to Dungeon Master,
                                  cringing)
                             Sorry.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The Planetar SLASHES the Nightwalker's arm with her sword,
                   SMOKE BILLOWS OUT and the creature yanks it back in PAIN.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   They all watch the Palentar and the Nightwalker battle each
                   other. As Hank racks his brain for a plan, Bobby notices Uni
                   running behind the Nightwalker.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Bobby, stay here!
    
                   She starts toward Presto.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Sheila)
                             Wait!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (over her shoulder)
                             I gotta give Presto his glasses!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank, desperate)
                             Where is Eric?
    
                                       HANK
                             Demiplane?
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                   Hank watches as the Planetar ZIPS AROUND the back of the
                   Nightwalker as it GRASPS the air WILDLY for her.
    
                   She drops behind the Nightwalker's legs and SLICES its calf
                   with her GREAT SWORD. The creature HOWLS in pain and DROPS TO
                   ONE KNEE in a resounding THUD.
    
                   Hank pulls back his bow and lets an ENERGY ARROW FLY. It
                   soars straight at the Nightwalker's head.
    
                   In an EXPLOSION OF MAGICAL ENERGY the onyx crystal on it's
                   forehead SHATTERS to pieces. 
    
                   The creature reels CRIES OUT IN PAIN.
    
                   Diana bursts into a run toward it, staff extended.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Wait!
                                 (then, to Bobby)
                             Stay here!
    
    
    
                   ON THE PLANETAR
    
                   She marvels at the energy arrow having destroyed the onyx
                   crystal, then notices Uni approaching her.
    
                                       PLANETAR (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically to Uni)
                             Little one, save my father.
    
    
    
                   ON NIGHTWALKER
    
                   It SHAKES OFF the pain and in a fit of RAGE slams its fist
                   into the ground, CRACKING the stone floor beneath it.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA
    
                   She's almost to Presto, who hides behind a large boulder.
                   But, the floor erupts and CRACKS before Sheila. She stops,
                   unable to go any further.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (calling out)
                             Presto!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (popping his head up)
                             Sheila?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You're glasses!
    
                   She tosses the glasses to Presto. He doesn't even try to
                   catch them. They hit him in the face and he flinches. The
                   glasses fall somewhere on the ground.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (searching the ground)
                             What are you doing? I can't see!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Right. Sorry!
    
    
    
                   ON HANK AND BOBBY
    
                   Hank starts to Sheila.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Stay back!
    
                   Bobby makes a PFFT sound and follows him.
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                   She runs full speed, looking up at the Planetar who is about
                   to attack the Nightwalker again as it tries to stand.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (shouting at the Planetar)
                             Where's Eric!?
    
                                       PLANETAR (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically)
                             Follow Uni.
    
                   Diana stops, searches for Uni, sees her running to the far
                   wall and follows her.
    
    
    
                   ON THE PLANETAR
    
                   In the second it took for her to give Diana the message, the
                   Nightwalker's hand catches her by surprise.
    
                   It SMACKS HER OUT OF THE AIR! Her body sails straight up and
                   CRASHES INTO THE CEILING AGAIN. She plummets to the ground
                   and lands with a THUD in Hank and Bobby's path to Sheila.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (heart sunk)
                             Kareena!
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric pounds on the wall.
    
                   He gives up and looks down at Dungeon Master who is close to
                   death. He kneels.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (gentle)
                             Hang in there professor.
    
                   Frustrated he stands and pounds on the wall again.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (frustrated)
                             Anytime now guys!
    
                   A DEEP WATERY MOAN behind him sends chills up his spine. He
                   looks back and spots a large glass jar sitting on a cluttered
                   table.
    
                   On the surface of the jar faint HIEROGLYPHICS glow a dim
                   purple. Inside is a SEVERED HEAD of a creature.
                   Its hairless and its skin is dark grey, resembling that of an
                   octopus. Its nose is only a pair slits beneath large sunken
                   eyes. NO MOUTH, but its jaw moves as it MOANS. Part of its
                   spinal cord dangles beneath it. 
    
                   Eric GULPS, turns and POUNDS ON THE WALL.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             Like now would be great!
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The Nightwalker tries to stand but its leg gives out and it
                   falls again. Its attention falls on Sheila. It thrusts its
                   hand out to her.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA
    
                   Sheila sees the Nightwalker's hand too late. Before she can
                   run one of the Nightwalker's fingers SNAGS her cloak.
    
                   She KICKS the air as she's dragged backward. Her skin begins
                   to burn. She looks at her arms. Large BLACK PATCHES APPEAR,
                   as her skin begins to undergo NECROSIS. She SCREAMS!
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA AND UNI
    
                   They stop running and turn to Sheila.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK AND BOBBY
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sheila!
    
                   Hank turns, runs while launching a ROPE ARROW at Sheila. It
                   wraps around her legs. He pulls.
    
                   Sheila's cloak is pulled off her shoulders, she reaches back
                   to grab it, but it's too late.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (reaching out)
                             No!
    
                   Something comes over Hank. He CRIES OUT IN PAIN and drops to
                   his knees. Black patches appear on his skin as he too is
                   ravaged by the NECROTIC AURA emanating from the Nightwalker. 
    
                   The Nightwalker finally manages to stand. It looks at the
                   cloak on his fingers.
    
                   Bobby becomes ANGRY and reels back his club and HURLS IT AT
                   THE NIGHTWALKER. It SOARS STRAIGHT AT IT. 
    
                   At the last moment the creature grabs it out of the air with
                   its other hand.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (utter shock)
                             What?
    
    
    
                   ON THE NIGHTWALKER
    
                   It brings a thumb up and presses the top of Bobby's club. In
                   a LOUD CRACK Bobby's club SNAPS IN TWO releasing a MAGICAL
                   GREEN SHOCKWAVE as it's DESTROYED.
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (mystified)
                             Oh my god.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (devastated)
                             No!
    
                   Hank begins CRAWLING TO SHEILA, fighting against the pain.
    
                                       HANK
                             Bobby, get back!
    
                   But, it's too late. Bobby cringes in pain and drops to his
                   knees, he looks at his hands, terrified to see the skin on
                   them rotting.
    
                   FOOTSTEPS and the familiar CLOPS of Uni's hooves grab his
                   attention. It's Diana and Uni running toward him.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (scared)
                             Bobby!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni and Diana)
                             No! Get back!
    
                   The sound fabric TEARING catches their attention. In the
                   Nightwalker's other hand, its fingers spread, RIPPING
                   SHEILA'S CLOAK APART in another burst of green energy as her
                   cloak, too, is DESTROYED.
    
                   Sheila's heart sinks.
    
                   Diana and Uni stand marveling at the sight, both equally
                   devastated.
    
                   Uni asses the situation, then turns and runs away.
    
                   Diana turns to Uni confused.
    
                                       DIANA
                             U-
    
                   She suddenly COUGHS. She grabs her throat and is terrified to
                   see the skin on her arms BLACKEN and FLAKE OFF. She lets out
                   a STIFFLED CRY and drops to her knees in pain.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He's is just far enough away that he remains unaffected by
                   the Necrotic Aura of the Nightwalker. He frantically searches
                   the ground for his glasses.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Come on! Come on!
    
    
    
                   ON THE PLANETAR
    
                   She lay on the ground. Reeling from the impact, she looks
                   around and finds the children all on the ground writhing in
                   agony.
    
                   She wastes no time getting to her feet. But, as soon as She
                   does the HOOF of the Nightwalker KNOCKS HER OUT OF THE WAY.
                   Her body COLLIDES with the far wall sending debris flying.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   Still in pain, Hank finds his bow. He turns to witness the
                   Nightwalker STOMP toward Presto, who is oblivious.
    
                   He tries to draw back an arrow, but he's too weak.
    
                   At that moment Uni runs past him.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (running)
                             Presto!
    
                   The Nightwalker raises its hoof to stomp Presto. Hank uses
                   all his strength and manages to pull back a ROPE ARROW.
    
                   It sails over Uni's head and WRAPS AROUND THE ANKLE OF THE
                   NIGHTWALKER.
    
                   Presto looks back, sees the hoof and LEAPS OUT OF THE WAY.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   With the ENERGY ROPE still attached to his bow he takes aim
                   at a large boulder nearby and tries to pull back another
                   arrow, but his necrotic muscles won't respond.
    
                   He watches helplessly as the large hoof SLAMS THE GROUND
                   where Presto had been a moment ago.
    
                   The energy rope pulls taught and YANKS THE BOW OUT OF HIS
                   HANDS. He tries to grab it, but he's too slow.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   The GROUND SHAKES! Presto tumbles. His hat falls off his
                   head, he scrambles and manages to grab it.
    
                                       UNI
                             Presto, Come on!
    
                   Presto, through bleary eyes, sees Uni in front of him. He
                   gets to his feet and follows her.
    
    
    
                   ON THE NIGHT WALKER
    
                   It checks the ground under its hoof and doesn't see a body.
                   It GRUNTS ANGRILY and turns its attention to the bow on the
                   ground.
    
                   It raises its hoof again and brings it down on Hank's bow. It
                   BREAKS UNDER THE WEIGHT in a shockwave of green magical
                   energy. DESTROYED.
    
                   Hank hangs his head, defeated.
    
                   A wave of anger comes over him. He opens his eyes and sees
                   Sheila crawling toward Bobby. 
    
                   He turns his body and begins CRAWLING TOWARD her. Behind her,
                   The Nightwalker turns its enormous head to them. 
    
                   A SHARP PAIN erupts at the base of Hank's skull. It's
                   debilitating. He can't catch his breath.
    
                   Images flash in his mind.
    
                   INSIDE A BODY: A tadpole imbedding itself in the brain stem.
    
                   PURPLE SKINNED HANDS: Thumbs touching, fingers spread.
    
                                       WATERY VOICE (O.S.)
                             Ti shaal!
    
                   FLAMES ERUPT FROM FINGERS TIPS.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Hank finds his hands in front of him. His fingers splayed,
                   thumbs touching.
    
                   The Nightwalker has lowered its head to get a better look at
                   the four of them.
    
                   Its U-shaped mouth OPENS revealing sharp yellow teeth.
    
                                       HANK
                             Ti shaal!
    
                   FLAMES SHOOT OUT OF HANK'S FINGERTIPS in a fifteen foot cone
                   and directly into the creature's mouth at the moment it
                   INHALES.
    
                   The fire burns its throat. It reels back GASPING and CLAWING
                   AT ITS NECK IN PAIN.
    
                   Hank continues crawling to Sheila.
    
    
    
                   ON UNI AND PRESTO
    
                   Uni stops running to look back at the creature. Presto runs
                   into her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Sorry!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (urgent)
                             Hide!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What? Where?
    
                   But, Uni is already gone, on her way to the Bobby. Presto
                   squints and scans his surrounding. He finally decides to
                   continue running to the far wall. 
    
    
    
                   ON THE PLANETAR
    
                   She pushes herself up and looks around, groggy. The
                   Nightwalker is clutching its chest in pain. Diana, Bobby,
                   Sheila and Hank lay writhing in agony on the ground.
    
                   She spreads her wings and darts to them, sword drawn.
    
                   She sets down in the middle of them. She can see they're
                   dying.
    
                   She sheaths her sword, squats down at with an open palm
                   toward the Nightwalker UTTERS A MAGICAL PHRASE as her fingers
                   move in just the right way.
    
                   A RINGED WALL OF RAZOR-SHARP BLADES MADE OF MAGICAL ENERGY
                   appears around her and the children. Its sixty feet in
                   diameter, twenty feet high and five feet thick.
    
                   The children are startled at the sound of WHIRLING BLADES.
                   They soon realize that the Planetar has protected them.
    
    
    
                   ON UNI
    
                   Seeing the planetar is protecting her friends, she turns back
                   and runs to Presto.
    
    
    
                   INSIDE THE BLADE BARRIER
    
                   With her other hand she press Bobby's chest. He stops
                   writhing. The black batches on his skin quickly disappear.
                   He's healed.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (bright eyed)
                             Whoa!
    
                   The Planetar touches Sheila's head and her eyes open. The
                   pain is gone. Her skin HEALED. She scrambles to Bobby and
                   hugs him.
    
                   She then grabs Diana's ankle. Magical energy washes over her
                   and she GASPS. She sits up, completely healed.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (looking around)
                             Eric?
    
                   The Planetar moves to Hank. She places a hand on his back.
                   His skin heals, but something is wrong. 
    
                   He cries out in SHEER AGAONY! He ROLLS ONTO HIS BACK
                   clutching his head. The Planetar is confused. She places her
                   hand on his chest.
    
                   Hank SCREAMS!
    
                   He wants to grip his ear, but it's too painful.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             Hank?
                                 (to Planetar)
                             What's wrong with him?
    
                   Something purple appears in his ear.
    
                   Bobby is overcome with fear and concern. He clutches Sheila.
    
                   They watch in horror as a creature WIGGLES OUT of Hank's ear.
                   It's a Mind Flayer Tadpole.
    
                   It drops the ground and starts to slither away. The Planetar
                   SQUASHES it with her fist.
    
                   Hank's cries die down. He's okay. He turns and looks at the
                   flattened tadpole, trying to make sense of it.
    
                                       PLANETAR
                                 (to Hank, in awe)
                             You've met an Illithid?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yes.
    
                   Still holding the barrier up, she stares at Hank curiously.
    
                   She presses a thumb to Hank's forehead and closes her eyes
                   then quickly opens them and pulls her hand away.
    
                                       PLANETAR
                                 (marveling)
                             He was arcanist! You have his
                             memories!
    
                                       DIANA
                             What does that mean?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What is going on? What was that
                             thing?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Look out!
    
                   A large dark object pierces the barrier. The spinning blades
                   SLICE INTO IT sending up smoke. A TERRIBLE ROAR shakes the
                   walls of the throne room. The Planetar spins around, but too
                   late.
    
                   A large black hand jets through the barrier and is RAVAGED BY
                   THE BLADES. Smoke shoots from the lacerations as it pushes
                   through quickly and GRABS The PLANETAR.
    
                   The barrier vanishes revealing the enormous figure of the
                   Nightwalker.
    
                   It lifts the Planetar into the air. Diana leaps into action.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Diana wait!
    
                   She springs up and embeds her staff between the Nightwalker's
                   fingers which hold tight to the Planetar.
    
                   Diana, too, is lifted into the air.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Planetar)
                             Where is Eric!?
    
                   The Planetar struggles to free herself.
    
                                       PLANETAR (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically to Diana)
                             Follow Uni!
    
                   The Nightwalker SWINGS its fist, jostling Diana free. She
                   loses her grip on the staff and FLIPS through the air.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (horrified)
                             Diana!
    
                   Diana FALLS, but lands with amazing dexterity on her feet.
    
                   The Planetar, helpless in the Nightwalker's grip, cranes her
                   head back to look at the creature. She releases RADIANT LIGHT
                   FROM HER EYES, blinding the Nightwalker.
    
                   Angry, it raises its fist and SLAMS the Planetar into the
                   ground with a TREMENDOUS CRASH. Her body CRACKS the stone
                   beneath her and lay motionless.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO AND UNI
    
                   Uni touches her horn to the wall in front of Presto. The
                   green smokey DOOR TO THE DEMIPLANE appears again.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEMIPLANE
    
                   Eric, still pounding on the wall in front of him, looks to
                   the left wall and sees the green door appear on it.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Finally!
    
                   He wastes no time, he rounds the cage and presses his shield
                   to the side of it.
    
                   The SEVERED HEAD on the table MOANS again.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to head)
                             Oh shut up!
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The Nightwalker notices Diana's staff between its fingers. It
                   brings it to his face to examine it.
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Bobby watches in horror.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Don't do it!
    
                   The Nightwalker twirls the staff so it's between three
                   fingers. It SLAPS ITS KNEE and Diana's staff CRACKS IN TWO
                   between the creature's fingers.
    
                   Diana watches helplessly as the shockwave bursts from her
                   broken staff as it is DESTROYED. She's heartbroken and
                   speechless.
    
                   A THWACK from across the room catches her attention. The IRON
                   CAGE holding Dungeon Master SLIDES PAST HER on the floor and
                   hits the far wall.
    
                                       PRESTO (O.S.)
                             You're gonna kill him you idiot!
    
                   Diana watches Presto run past her. She looks back and sees
                   Eric run out of the demiplane door and look around.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What'd I miss?
    
                   The green door behind him VANISHES.
    
                   Diana runs to him.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             You oka-
    
                   She grabs him in a HUG.
    
                   The others reach them, breathless.
    
                                       HANK
                             Kareena's down!
    
                   They all look to where Hank is pointing. Where they saw the
                   Planetar be thrown to the floor lay the BODY OF KAREENA.
                   She's unconscious.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dejected)
                             That thing straight up broke our
                             weapons!
    
                                       ERIC
                             What!?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Where's Presto?
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   On the opposite side of the room, Presto, still no glasses,
                   squints as he runs. He spots the cage and SLIDES ON HIS KNEES
                   to it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             D.M.! You okay?
    
                   Dungeon Master MOANS. Presto desperately tries to PULL the
                   cage. He uses all his strength, but can't even budge it.
    
    
    
                   ON NIGHTWALKER
    
                   It looks down at the children. They look up at it in fear.
    
                   The creature takes a step to them, ignoring the body of
                   Kareena below.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (scared)
                             I can't move it!
    
                   He notices Dungeon Master open one eye.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically)
                             Magician...
    
                   Presto drops to his knees to listen.
    
                                       DUNGEON MASTER (V.O.)
                             He... has a weakness...
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                   Eric throws up his shield creating a FORCE SHELL around them
                   as well as Uni. The Nightwalker reaches down to grab them.
    
                   Sheila GASPS! Hank is outside the shell.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (terrified)
                             Hank!
    
                   Its sharp fingers SCRAPE against the magical shell.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to the Nightwalker)
                             Hey! Over here!
    
                   Hank backs away from the others and waves his arms wildly.
    
                   The Nightwalker turns to him and HOWLS. The gusts of its
                   breath sweeps across Hank.
    
                                       DIANA
                             He's crazy!
    
                                       ERIC
                             What's he doing? He's gonna die!
    
                                       UNI
                             No he's not!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Yeah, shut up!
    
                   Hank throws his palms out before him.
    
                                       HANK
                             Gladio Etiraka!
    
                   A MAGICAL CIRCLE OF SPECTRAL BLADES burst into existence and
                   circle around Hank's body.
    
                   The Nightwalker's fingers touch the blades and RIP APART as
                   it tries to grab Hank. It yanks its hand back in pain,
                   releasing eddies of BLACK SMOKE.
    
                   Still inside Eric's force shell, the others marvel at what
                   they had just seen Hank do.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Holy sh-
    
                                       UNI
                             Told ya!
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He stares at the circle of blades and smoke. Just as stunned
                   as the others. They vanish revealing Hank standing there, out
                   of breath.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hank!
                                 (pointing)
                             Dungeon Mast-
    
                                       HANK
                                 (interrupting)
                             Presto, hide!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (under his breath)
                             Why does everyone tell me to hide?
    
                   Above them, the Nightwalker grabs its injured hand and lets
                   out a CHILLING HOWL. Presto decides to hide.
    
                   Hank turns to Eric and the others.
    
                                       HANK
                             Get back!
    
                   Eric drops the Shield.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Get back!
    
                   The Nightwalker looks down, FURIOUS and lets out a deafening
                   ROAR.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You heard the man!
    
                   He pulls on Diana's arm. She follows.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No! I'm not running away!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Me either!
    
                   The Nightwalker SLAMS its fist into the wall above their
                   heads sending down a SHOWER OF RUBBLE. They have no choice
                   but to RUN.
    
                   Uni darts toward Hank.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   The Nightwalker's roar has roused her awake. She's injured,
                   struggling to stand, but her legs give out. She sees the
                   children running to the back of the throne room to get away
                   from the advancing Nightwalker. She notices Presto taking
                   cover.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically to Presto)
                             Magician...
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He hides behind a chunk of stone.
    
                                       PRESTO (V.O.)
                             Sunshine?
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             It's Kareena. Where's my father?
    
                                       PRESTO (V.O.)
                                 (peeking out)
                             Still in the cage! I can't move it!
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             I'll help you. But, you need to get
                             him to safety!
    
                                       PRESTO (V.O.)
                             How?
    
                   He sees Kareena finally stand. She waves her hand at the iron
                   cage. Though Presto's vision is blurry he could swear the
                   body of Dungeon Master has grown smaller. 
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   The same incorporeal wings open behind her and with a FLAP
                   she's airborne again.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Vincent!
    
                   The Nightwalker stops and turns to face her.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   He hears Uni's voice behind him.
    
                                       UNI (O.S.)
                             Come on! She can take it from here!
    
                   Hank decides to follow Uni.
    
    
    
                   OVER THEIR HEADS
    
                   Kareena draws a large symbol in the air while she SHOUTS. 
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Fyoore kil-varum!
    
                   Distant THUNDERCLAP! Dark clouds appear and CHURN across the
                   ceiling.
    
                   The Nightwalker ignores them and SWINGS at Kareena she
                   dodges, her hands still outstretched.
    
                   LIGHTENING FLASHES! THUNDER BOOMS!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   The children cover their ears as they huddle together. STRONG
                   GUSTS OF WIND WHIP around them. 
    
                   Sheila spots Uni and Hank running to them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank, hurry!
    
                   It begins to RAIN. The drops burn the children's skin like
                   acid.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Agh!
    
                   Eric throws up a SHIELD AROUND them again.
    
                   Uni flinches from the pain and SLIDES TO A STOP.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Hank)
                             Stop!
    
                   Hank obeys and huddles beside Uni as it begins to POUR. Uni's
                   horn glows as she generates her own SHIMMERING SHIELD around
                   her and Hank. 
    
    
    
                   ABOVE THEIR HEADS
    
                   Kareena keeps her concentration on the spell, but avoids
                   getting under the STORM CLOUDS. The Nightwalker however is
                   directly beneath them.
    
                   The ACID RAIN begins dissolving the creatures skin as it
                   tries desperately to hit Kareena.
    
                   It HOWLS IN PAIN!
    
                   Kareena cries out in a rage, calling SIX LIGHTNING BOLTS down
                   from the clouds. Five strike the ground around the
                   Nightwalker, breaking apart the floor. The sixth one strikes
                   the creature in the head ELECTROCUTING IT. 
    
                   Its body SHUTTERS from the pain. It stumbles and almost
                   falls.
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He's managed to find shelter beneath an ARCHED WALL. He looks
                   up bleary eyed at the clouds. His eyes fall on the iron cage.
                   It happens to lay under a similar outcropped arch. He wants
                   to run to it, but doesn't dare.
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC AND THE OTHERS
    
                   They stay huddled together. Sheila clutches Bobby. Diana
                   clutches Eric. They shout over the RAGGING STORM outside and
                   the AGONIZING HOWLS of the Nightwalker.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Does anyone see presto?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (spotting him)
                             He's okay!
    
                                       ERIC
                             I gotta tell ya... I don't see how
                             this ends well!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             She can do it!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah, great job so far!
    
    
    
                   ON THE NIGHTWALKER
    
                   In pain and anger, it SWINGS WILDLY at Kareena as she
                   narrowly avoids its attacks.
    
                   She tries to maneuver around the storm and position herself
                   closer to the iron cage. 
    
                   She happens to look down at it.
    
    
    
                   INSIDE IT
    
                   Dungeon Master is no longer in humanoid form, but has been
                   transformed by Kareena into a HAIRLESS RAT. 
    
                   It lay motionless. Dungeon Master's BLUE AMULET lay beside
                   it.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Kareena uses one of her hands to magically draw the amulet up
                   to her grasp.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically to Rat)
                             I'm coming, Papa.
    
                   In that moment of distraction, the tip of the Nightwalker's
                   antler catches her in the side. It rips her flesh and sends
                   her hurtling into the wall. SMACK! 
    
                   She falls to the ground with a HARD THUD!
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   Uni's heart sinks at the sight.
    
                   The children's hearts are in their throats now.
    
                   The storm dies.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We gotta save Dungeon Master!
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   Still not wearing his glasses, but feeling brave, is ready to
                   run to Dungeon Master, but the Nightwalker is just too close.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (psyching himself up)
                             I can do it. It's up to me. I can
                             do it.
                                 (then)
                             Ah, who am I kidding?
    
                   He yanks his hat off his head.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             Uhm...
                                 (conjuring)
                             C'mon hat... gimme some help! I
                             can't do this by myself!
    
                   A FLASH OF PURPLE LIGHT from the hat startles Presto. He
                   looks into it, confused. Nothing.
    
                   He notices someone on the ground beside him. He's in dressed
                   exactly the same robes. 
    
                   This is his FUTURE SELF.
    
                                       FUTURE PRESTO
                                 (on the ground)
                             Whoa! Good timing!
    
                   The Future Presto jumps up. He's NOT WEARING HIS HAT, but
                   he's wearing his glasses and holding a SECOND PAIR OF GLASSES
                   in his hand. He puts THE SECOND PAIR on Presto's face for
                   him.
    
                   Presto stares dumbfounded. He notices his future self is
                   carrying a hairless rat in his robe.  
    
                   Future Presto snatches the hat of Presto's hands and puts it
                   on his own.
    
                                       FUTURE PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Go get Dungeon Master!
    
                   His double runs off. Presto hesitates, mind reeling, but only
                   for a moment. Now with his glasses on he sees a clear path to
                   the iron cage. He RUNS FOR IT.
    
                   The Nightwalker spots him and goes in for the kill.
    
                   Presto in mid-run sees a second pair of glasses on the ground
                   and scoops them up without breaking stride.
    
                   He SLIDES ON HIS KNEES to the cage. Sees the hairless rat and
                   carefully, but quickly pulls it through the bars and
                   continues running as he tucks the rat inside his robe. 
    
                   THE NIGHTWALKER'S LARGE HOOF SLAMS INTO THE GROUND JUST IN
                   FRONT OF PRESTO. He falls back on his heels and is pelted by
                   debris.
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                   Hank and Uni join the others at the far end of the room, out
                   of breath. Diana is the first to see Presto almost get
                   STOMPED by the Nightwalker.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Presto!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             We gotta help him! Hank!
    
    
    
                   ON FUTURE PRESTO
    
                   While he runs toward the others at the far end of the room,
                   the rat safely in his robe, he takes off his hat.
    
                                       FUTURE PRESTO
                                 (running, conjuring)
                             If it's true, then evil beware!
                             Turn Venger's fear into his
                             nightmare!
    
                   A PURPLE MIST billows out of the hat and trails behind him.
                   But, there's so much of it that it blows up in his face.
    
                   He COUGHS and drops his hat. He stops and is about to go back
                   for it but notices the Nightwalker has seen him. It raises
                   its other hoof quickly and STOMPS the hat.  
    
                   Future Presto jumps clear and continues running to the
                   others.
    
                   The PURPLE MIST ROLLS ACROSS THE FLOOR and begins to turn
                   BLACK. Burning embers form inside it and it seems to coalesce
                   into a single spot on the ground.
    
    
    
                   ON THE ORIGINAL PRESTO
    
                   Seeing the Nightwalker has gone after his future self, Presto
                   scrambles in the other direction. He looks down to make sure
                   the rat is secure and runs... right into the iron cage. He
                   tumbles to the ground.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   They see Presto trip.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Come on!
    
                   Bobby takes off.
    
                                       HANK
                             Wait for us!
    
                   They're all about to follow when they hear Presto's voice 
                   behind them.
    
                                       FUTURE PRESTO (O.S.)
                             Here, take Dungeon Master!
    
                   They turn around to see Presto holding a hairless rat. All
                   are shocked.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (confused)
                             Huh?
    
                   Sheila, unable to process this, just bursts into a run after
                   Bobby.
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto, running)
                             I'm coming!
    
                   The Nightwalker grabs a LARGE CHUNK OF STONE and hurls it at
                   Presto.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (horrified)
                             No!
    
    
    
                   ON PRESTO
    
                   He looks up terrified to see the stone coming for him.
    
    
    
                   ON FUTURE PRESTO
    
                   He hands the rat to a dumbfounded Diana.
    
                                       FUTURE PRESTO
                             Don't worry I'm gonna-
    
                   He VANISHES.
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                   At that exact moment, the original Presto VANISHES. But,
                   Bobby isn't looking. He has turned away, unable to see his
                   friend killed. The stone SHATTERS on the ground in a terrible
                   CRASH.
    
                   Bobby drops to his knees.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (grief stricken)
                             No!
    
                   He WEEPS. Sheila grabs him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's okay. Presto's alive.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             He's dead!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             No he's not. Come on!
    
                   She pulls on Bobby, but something on the ground beside her
                   catches her attention.
    
                   The BLACK MIST burning with embers begins to a take shape. 
    
                   Sheila watches in awe as it takes the form of a humanoid
                   female.
    
                   It begins walking slowly to the Nightwalker. Clothes begin to
                   form and take color. Yellow. Brown.
    
                   The figure's body forms skin. Pale green, scaly. It's head
                   forms a short snout. 
    
                   Soon a fully materialized KOBOLD FEMALE walks slowly toward
                   the Nightwalker.
    
                   We recognize her as Roonta.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Who is that?
    
                   The Nightwalker doesn't notice Roonta.
    
                   It scans the ground and finds Presto's hat. The children
                   watch helplessly as it takes it in its pointed fingers and
                   brings it up to its mouth.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Don't do it!
    
                   The Nightwalker pops Presto's hat into its mouth and CHEWS.
    
                   BWOOSH! The same green energy bursts from is its DESTROYED in
                   the jaws of the creature.
    
                   Eric holds his shield closer.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She uses all her strength to push her self up. She's
                   exhausted and bleeding from her side. She looks up and
                   notices Roonta walking toward the Nightwalker.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to herself)
                             Oh, my...
    
    
    
                   ON NIGHTWALKER
    
                   The Nightwalker Swallows the hat and lets out an angry ROAR.
    
                                       ROONTA
                                 (from the ground)
                             Vincent!
    
                   The creature stops, confused. It looks down at Roonta and
                   takes a step back, almost tripping.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She heads toward the children as fast as she can. She
                   stumbles and falls, but gets back up.
    
                   Hank sees her and runs to her aid. 
    
    
    
                   BESIDE THEM
    
                   Roonta looks up at towering creature, who pushes away from
                   her.
    
                                       ROONTA
                             Vincent, what has happened to you?
    
                   The Nightwalker's demeanor has changed. It's AFRAID. It
                   continues to back away, it loses its footing in debris, but
                   catches itself on the wall, pulling a chunk of it free.
    
                   It seems weak now. Its body begins to grow smaller. It can no
                   longer reach the wall beside it.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                                       DIANA
                             Who is that?
    
                   They watch Roonta continue to walk toward the Nightwalker as
                   it transforms.
    
                   One antler droops and becomes black hair. The other one
                   shrinks and becomes a single red horn again. Its skin changes
                   from black to pale blue. Large wings grow from its back, but
                   they're torn and broken. 
    
                   The creature is now Venger again, bare chested, out of
                   breath, AFRAID. The onyx stone in his forehead shattered.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoever it is, Venger's scared of
                             her.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Kareena!
    
                   Hank and Kareena reach them. Kareena strokes Bobby's cheek
                   lovingly.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to the others)
                             Where's my father?
    
                   Diana hands her the hairless rat.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I guess this is him?
    
                   Kareena takes it from her carefully. She stares at it a
                   moment. It has the same wounds as Dungeon Master.
    
                   She's overcome with guilt.
    
    
    
                   BEHIND THEM
    
                   Venger tries to crawl away from Roonta.
    
                                       ROONTA
                             Lover... look at me.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (hiding his face, afraid)
                             No!
    
                                       ROONTA
                             Why? What have you done?
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (unsure)
                             You... are but a phantasm!
    
                   She walks in front of him. He turns away, covering his face.
    
                   She points to the children behind him.
    
                                       ROONTA
                             Is that not your sister? What did
                             you do to her?
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (screaming in anguish)
                             Stop!
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                   Kareena tears off the end of her robe and begins swaddling
                   the rat in it.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Who is that? Why is Venger afraid
                             of her?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             His lover. An illusion of her. She
                             died long ago.
    
                   She sets the rat carefully on the ground.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                                 (to rat)
                             Tirumpah!
    
                   The swadddled rat grows before their eyes and becomes Dungeon
                   Master.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Whoa!
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Uni)
                             Little one...
    
                   Uni steps over and touches her horn gently to the rat.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER AND ROONTA
    
                   Roonta reaches out her hand to Venger's face. He pulls back
                   in fear.
    
                                       ROONTA
                             Your mother led you astray.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (mental anguish)
                             No!
    
                                       ROONTA
                             And you led your sister astray.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (almost weeping)
                             Please...
    
                                       ROONTA
                             It's not too late. Come back to me.
    
                   Venger fights back tears. In a fit of sudden RAGE he THRUSTS
                   HIS HAND AT ROONTA.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (furious)
                             No!
    
                   His hand passes through her. Her body RIPPLES INTO WISPS of
                   BLACK SMOKE AND EMBERS and disappears.
    
                   He's shocked, only now fully realizing she was indeed an
                   illusion. 
    
                   Venger stand through the pain. He turns to children, fuming!
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                                 (voice booming)
                             Kitarahs!
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN 
    
                   Venger's voice sends chills up their spines. The air around
                   them QUIVERS.
    
                   Kareena knows what's coming and bends down to scoop up
                   Dungeon Master. But, he VANISHES along with Uni, Hank,
                   Sheila, Presto and Diana. 
    
                   Venger's spell has SCATTERED them to different parts of the
                   room.
    
                   Eric and Bobby are dumbfounded.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             No!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (looking around)
                             What happened?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling out)
                             Sis!
    
                   Eric instinctively pushes Bobby behind him as he readies his
                   shield. Uni takes a fighting stance beside him.
    
                   The four of them frantically scan the room.
    
    
    
                   ON EACH OF THE CHILDREN
    
                   Sheila and Diana find themselves at the FAR END OF THE THRONE
                   ROOM behind Venger.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What? How did we get here?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling out)
                             Eric?
    
                   Hank, Presto and Uni find themselves on the MIDDLE OF THE
                   RIGHT WALL where the iron cage sits.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Whoa! What the-
    
                                       HANK
                             Where is he?
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   Kareena finally spots Dungeon Master lying near the LEFT
                   WALL. Holding her side with one hand, she quickly draws a
                   symbol in the air with the other.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Ennaku kiratam!
    
                   Fighting against the pain she hurries to Dungeon Master, as
                   TWO DOZEN MOTES OF LIGHT appear around her and begin orbiting
                   her head like a CROWN OF STARS.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Sister! I will see you burn before
                             I let you undo all I have done!
    
                   Kareena points at Venger and one of the motes of light shoots
                   toward him. Venger tries to dodge but he's too late and the
                   mote explodes against his face.
    
                   Venger reels back in pain as a FLASH OF RADIANT LIGHT burns
                   his skin.
    
                   On Eric, Bobby and Uni
    
                   Uni looks from Eric's shield to Hank and Presto and decides
                   to breaks run to them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni!
    
                   He starts to follow her, but Eric grabs his arm and pulls him
                   back behind him.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She's almost at Dungeon Master. She launches another mote at
                   Venger. This time he's faster and deflects it out of the air
                   with a wave of his hand.
    
                   It streaks toward Hank and Presto.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK AND PRESTO
    
                   They only have time to crouch, but at the last moment a
                   SHIMMERING SHIELD protects them and the mote explodes against
                   it in a brilliant flash of light.
    
                   Hank and Presto are relieved to see Uni between them, her
                   horn glowing, creating the shield.
    
                                       UNI
                             You're welcome!
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   She reaches Dungeon Master and tries to pick him up in her
                   arms, but her hands PASS THROUGH HIM. She's confused for a
                   moment until she realizes it's an ILLUSION. It turns to wisps
                   of light around her hands and disappears. 
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (turning around, furious)
                             Venger! Where is he?
    
                   Venger LAUGHS.
    
                   Kareena launches TWO MORE MOTES of light at Venger, one after
                   the other.
    
                   Venger waves his hand and DEFLECTS the first one. It flies
                   straight at Eric and Bobby.
    
                   The second one strikes Venger in the shoulder and EXPLODES,
                   knocking him to the ground.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (in pain)
                             Agh!
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC AND BOBBY
    
                   Eric throws up his shield in time and the first mote explodes
                   against it.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   He VANISHES from the ground IN A SILVER MIST before the third
                   mote reaches him.
    
    
    
                   ON SHEILA AND DIANA
    
                   They see the third mote coming at them and they LEAP CLEAR as
                   it EXPLODES on the ground between them.
    
                   The both land on the ground with hard THUDS.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (quickly recovering)
                             Ugh!
                                 (to Diana, urgent)
                             What do we do?
    
                   Diana scans the terrain. To her left is a pile of rubble left
                   by the Nightwalker. She sees a path to the top, ten feet
                   above.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm going for higher ground!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             To do what?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Get the jump on him!
    
                   She starts toward the rubble.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Wait!
    
                   Diana ignores her and begins climbing.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   Furious she scans the room for Venger.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Brother! Don't make me do this!
    
                                       VENGER (O.S.)
                                 (echoing)
                             You've forced hand...
    
                   Venger steps out from behind a pile of rubble, then unsteady,
                   he falls to his knees in pain.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Our father will die tonight!
    
                   Kareena launches another mote of light. It leaves her crown
                   and streaks toward Venger.
    
                   As it explodes on the ground in a FLASH OF RADIANT LIGHT in
                   front of Venger, his body turns to WISPS OF LIGHT revealing
                   he was only an illusion. Behind it is Dungeon Master,
                   swaddled in the cloth from Kareena's robe.
    
                   Kareena watches in horror as the LIGHT ravages her father's
                   body. He cries out in pain before falling limp. Lifeless.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             No!
    
                   The children watch dumbfounded, grief stricken.
    
    
    
                   ON BOBBY
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Dungeon Master?
    
                   He tries to break free from Eric's grasp, but he holds tight.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Let me go!
    
                   From somewhere in the room, Venger LAUGHS MANICALLY.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK, PRESTO AND UNI
    
                   They all have tears welling up.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It can't be?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (indicating Presto)
                             Uni, protect him.
    
                                       VENGER (O.S.)
                             You have forced me to improvise.
    
                   Hank hurries to Dungeon Master, keeping an eye out for
                   Venger.
    
    
    
                   ON DUNGEON MASTER'S BODY
    
                   Kareena, IN TEARS, kneels beside him.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (trembling)
                             Papa... I'm sorry.
    
                   Hank reaches her, but she holds out a hand to keep him back.
    
                   Kareena waves her hand over Dungeon Master's body. YELLOW
                   VINES magically sprout from the ground and gently wrap around
                   Dungeon Master's body.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (frantic)
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (in tears)
                             Imprisoning him.
    
                   Hank watches, confused.
    
                   The yellow vines create a sort of MAGICAL SHELL around
                   Dungeon Master, then begin pulling him into the stone of the
                   floor until he is gone.
    
                                       VENGER (O.S.)
                             Now, my sister... it is
                             accomplished.
    
                   Kareena suddenly goes pale. She looks up at the large window
                   of the throne room.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (frightened)
                             Oh no.  He's coming.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VENGER'S CASTLE - NIGHT
    
                   DARK CLOUDS BLOT OUT THE MOONLIGHT.
    
                   THUNDER CLAPS!
    
                   Something is indeed coming, fast. Its CRACKLING OF ENERGY
                   echoes across the landscape.
    
                   It is the pillar of THE NAMELESS ONE.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   The room begins to RUMBLE with the coming doom.
    
                   Kareena turns around, angry. The CROWN OF STARS still orbit
                   her head. Venger is nowhere to be found.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Hank, urgently)
                             Protect the others!
    
                   Hank turns and runs, but stops.
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (from far wall)
                             I'm coming! Just go!
    
                   Hank hesitates, but obeys.
    
                   Sheila starts to run, but a chunk of wall CRACKS and falls
                   away CRASHING into the ground in her path.
    
                   Kareena narrows her eyes, scanning the room for Venger. He's
                   INVISIBLE to the others, but not Kareena. She finds the FAINT
                   GLOW around Venger's hunched over body. He's limping, headed
                   for the Hank. He stretches out a hand to him.
    
                   Kareena SCREAMS. A mote zips from her head and collides with
                   Venger. The EXPLOSION OF LIGHT knocks him off his feet.
    
                   Hank gives him a wide birth as he continues to run toward
                   Eric and Bobby.
    
                   He passes Uni and Presto, and they follow him.
    
                   THUNDER CLAPS! Chunks of wall CRACK and crash to the ground
                   as the room SHAKES from the storm raging outside.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What's happening?
    
    
    
                   ON DIANA
    
                   Ten feet off the ground, atop a pile of rubble, she struggles
                   to keep her footing as the stones beneath her feet shift.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to herself)
                             This was a bad idea.
    
    
    
                   ON ERIC AND BOBBY
    
                   A chunk of ceiling BREAKS FREE and plummets down on them.
    
                   Eric BATS IT AWAY WITH HIS SHIELD.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Are we gonna die?
    
                                       ERIC
                             What kinda question is that?
    
                   Hank, Presto and Uni reach them, breathless.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Where's Diana?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Where's my sister? You just left
                             her?
    
                                       HANK
                             She was right behind me!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Where's Diana?
    
                   An EXPLOSION OF LIGHT, startles them. Venger has been hit
                   with another mote from Kareena's crown.
    
                   They turn to see Venger writhing on the ground in pain.
                   Kareena hobbles toward him favoring her side.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (calling out)
                             Diana!
    
                                       DIANA (O.S.)
                             Up here!
    
                   Eric looks up to his right and sees her almost fall off the
                   large pile of rubble.
    
                                       ERIC
                             What are you doing up there?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't know!
    
                   The room SHAKES MORE VIOLENTLY.
    
                   An angry SCREAM from Kareena pierces the air.
    
                   They all look at her.
    
                                       UNI
                             Don't look at her!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Why?
    
                   Uni turns away. Hank turns away. Sheila and the rest continue
                   to look at her.
    
                   The remaining motes of light on her crown all BURST INTO
                   BRIGHT LIGHT.
    
                   Everyone else looking at her is temporarily blinded. The grab
                   their eyes in pain.
    
                   Sheila is blinded and falls back on her heels.
    
                   Diana reels back clutching her eyes, her foot slips and she
                   falls, but catches herself.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (turning back)
                             I told you!
    
                   Hank looks around at his incapacitated friends. He finds
                   Venger trying to stand, his body ravaged in burns. He MOANS
                   and collapses again.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Venger)
                             No more mercy!
    
                   The children rub their eyes trying to regain their sight.
    
                   The walls of the throne room CRUMBLE revealing the RAGING
                   STORM outside. Large chunks of them are SWEPT UP and
                   disappear into the night sky.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (from the ground, weak)
                             You... betrayed me!
    
                   Behind him the aperture OPENS again revealing THE PIT.
    
                   In a PLUME OF SILVER MIST Venger vanishes. 
    
                   Kareena looks around frantically. She doesn't see Venger
                   REAPPEAR behind her. He's now on the ground between Sheila
                   and Kareena.
    
                   Venger draws a sigil in the air.
    
                                       VENGER (CONT'D)
                             Elu Talaikal!
    
                   From Venger's hand SEVEN BOLTS OF RED ENERGY SHOOT FORTH.
    
                   They each resemble SKULL-HEADED SNAKES as they twist through
                   the air and strike Kareena's back all at once. She CRIES OUT
                   IN UTTER AGONY.
    
                   The explosions are tremendous. They ravage her body in
                   magical energy and knock her down. The force sends her body
                   sliding across the floor toward the PIT. 
    
                   Sheila, sight returning, witnesses Kareena get struck and
                   leaps to her feet ready to charge Venger.
    
    
    
                   EDGE OF PIT
    
                   Kareena's body comes to rest at the edge it and lay
                   motionless, smoke rising from her body.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   Eric is hunched over Bobby, shielding him. Presto clutches
                   Hank.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (looking back)
                             What in the...
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (looking, scared)
                             Sheila? Where's my sister!?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (seeing Kareena)
                             No!
    
                   Diana's vision returns. She looks down and sees the
                   motionless body of Kareena at the edge of the pit. She scans
                   her terrain for a quick way down.
    
                   Hank pulls away from Presto. He starts to follow.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Presto)
                             Stay here!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             But-
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric)
                             Watch him!
    
                   Eric grabs Presto's arm, and then Bobby's as he tries to run
                   anyway.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you gonna do?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (ignoring Eric)
                             Uni, go get Sheila!
    
                   She takes off in Sheila's direction.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   Through the pain he manages to stand. He limps toward
                   Kareena's body. 
    
                   More of the ceiling CRASHES DOWN around them all. The sound
                   of RAGING WIND and BREAKING STONE drowns out everything else.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   Hank slides on his knees to her. She's barely conscious. Her
                   skin is burned. Smoke still wafts from her body. She sees
                   Hank and her eyes widen.
    
                   THEY SHOUT over the sound of the destruction around them.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Ranger...
    
                                       HANK
                             What do we do?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             We have no time.
    
                   The sound of Sheila's CRY draws their attention. She's
                   CHARGING VENGER from behind, DAGGER DRAWN.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Agh!
    
                   Venger turns around quickly and waves a hand at her. She is
                   KNOCKED OFF HER FEET. She lands with a THUD on her back
                   beside a large chunk of stone.
    
                                       BOBBY AND DIANA
                             Sheila!
    
                   Hank watches helplessly as Venger starts toward Sheila.
    
                   Hank springs up in a panic to run, but Kareena GRABS him and
                   PULLS HIM BACK DOWN.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Let me go!
    
                   With her other hand she presses her THUMB TO HANK'S FOREHEAD.
    
                   Something passes between them in an instant. Hank falls back.
                   He looks at Kareena, confused and frightened.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank, telepathically)
                             Don't touch anyone!
    
                   Hank wastes no time. He SCRAMBLES TO HIS FEET and runs toward
                   Venger.
    
                   He dodges chunks of falling debris.
    
                   On his way to Sheila, Venger notices Uni running along the
                   right wall and MOVES HIS HAND in her direction.
    
                   TWO LARGE BOULDERS SLIDE ACROSS THE FLOOR toward her,
                   threatening to squash her.
    
                   Venger then turns back to Sheila, who has sat up and cowers
                   helplessly. Venger draws a symbol in the air quickly and
                   begins to speak.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Avalutan...
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             Hank!
    
                   Hank runs as fast as he can. He knows he won't make it.
                   Desperate, frightened. He reaches out to Sheila and SHOUTS at
                   the same moment Venger finishes casting his spell.
    
                                       VENGER
                             ...narakattirku!
    
                                       HANK
                             Tempus barrah!
    
                   Everything is SILENT.
    
                   Hank slows to a jog as he takes in what he's seeing. Chunks
                   of debris are suspended in the air around him.
    
                   Venger stands, hand outstretched to Sheila. He's not moving.
                   Likewise Sheila is frozen as well.
    
                   Hank steps to her, cautiously, curiously. The look on her
                   face is one of utter fear.
    
                   Hank turns back to Venger. The air between his hand and
                   Sheila is VIBRATING like plumes of heat.
    
                   TIME ITSELF HAS STOPPED.
    
                   Beside Hank, Uni is caught in mid-run toward him. The two
                   boulders frozen in their path to her.
    
                   He turns toward the others.
    
                   Diana is in free fall headed toward SHARP JAGGED STONES on
                   the floor.
    
                   Eric's shield is in the process of creating a FORCE SHELL
                   around himself and Bobby. An enormous CHUNK OF CEILING is on
                   its way to crush them. But, Bobby is in mid-run just outside
                   where the shell will come down.
    
                   Presto is caught in a run as well, but his foot has caught a
                   small piece of stone and he is tripping, headed for the pit.
    
                   Kareena is staring at the spot she last saw Hank.
    
                   Hank's mind races, trying to make sense of it.
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: To be continued...
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                          END OF EPISODE
    



	13. Time Flies: Part 2

Dungeons & Dragons  
Episode 13  
"Time Flies Part 2"

  

    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: Previously...
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                                       BOBBY AND DIANA
                             Sheila!
    
                   Hank watches helplessly as Venger starts toward Sheila.
    
                   Hank springs up in a panic to run, but Kareena GRABS him and
                   PULLS HIM BACK DOWN.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Let me go!
    
                   With her other hand she presses her THUMB TO HANK'S FOREHEAD.
    
                   Something passes between them in an instant. Hank falls back.
                   He looks at Kareena, confused and frightened.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank, telepathically)
                             Don't touch anyone!
    
                   Hank wastes no time. He SCRAMBLES TO HIS FEET and runs toward
                   Venger.
    
                   He dodges chunks of FALLING DEBRIS.
    
                   On his way to Sheila, Venger notices Uni running along the
                   right wall and MOVES HIS HAND in her direction.
    
                   TWO LARGE BOULDERS SLIDE ACROSS THE FLOOR toward her,
                   threatening to squash her.
    
                   Venger then turns back to Sheila, who has sat up and cowers
                   helplessly. Venger draws a symbol in the air quickly and
                   begins to speak.
    
                                       VENGER
                             Avalutan...
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frightened)
                             Hank!
    
                   Hank runs as fast as he can. He knows he won't make it.
                   Desperate, frightened. He reaches out to Sheila and SHOUTS at
                   the same moment Venger finishes casting his spell.
    
                                       VENGER
                             ...narakattirku!
    
                                       HANK
                             Tempus barrah!
    
                   Everything is SILENT.
    
                   Hank looks around and realizes TIME HAS STOPPED.
    
    
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: NOW...
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM
    
                   Hank hurries. He runs up to Eric and Bobby. He looks up. A
                   CHUNK OF CEILING the size of a car hangs in the air directly
                   above them.
    
                   The energy from Eric's shield is caught in time having only
                   just been generated. Bobby is in mid-run, he is just outside
                   the radius. When time resumes he'll be outside the force
                   field and crushed by the chunk of ceiling.
    
    
    
                   FLASH MEMORY
    
                   Kareena pulls Hank down and presses her thumb to his
                   forehead. They speak TELEPATHICALLY to each other. Their
                   entire conversation takes place in a BRIEF MOMENT, while her
                   thumb is pressed against Hank's forehead.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             What are you doing? Let me go!
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             The Nameless One is coming for me.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Sheila's going to die! Let me go!
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Their conversation echoes in Hank's mind as he searches the
                   room for something he can use.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             You have the memories of an Arcane
                             Illithid. Do you know what that
                             means?
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             No. And, I don't want to. We're
                             wasting time!
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Time is malleable, Ranger.
    
                   Hank finds a large HEAVY PLANK about as tall as Bobby. He
                   DRAGS it to him.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             I just want to save my friends! I
                             promised I'd get them home!
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             That was not in your power to keep.
    
                   Hank stands the plank on end and balances it up-right in
                   front of Bobby's nose.
    
                   He turns to Presto, who is in the process of falling toward
                   the open pit after tripping on a debris.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Why are you telling me this if I
                             can't help them?
    
                   Hank puts his back against a beach ball sized chunk of stone
                   that sits beside Presto. With a GRUNT, Hank manages to roll
                   it over. He pushes one side, then the other WALKING IT across
                   the floor and positioning it in front of Presto so he will
                   collide with it preventing him from going over the edge of
                   the pit.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             You can help them, but not with out
                             me.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Then help me!
    
                   Hank runs to Diana who is suspended in the air upside down,
                   caught in FREE FALL. Below her are JAGGED STONES. Hank
                   cringes as he dares to think of her hitting them. He searches
                   for some remedy.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             It's not that simple. You're mind
                             needs to be open.
    
                   Hank spots the overturned WORKTABLE nearby. Two of its legs
                   have been broken off.
    
                   Hank DRAGS it to Diana. He turns it over and places it over
                   the jagged stones creating a RAMP under Diana.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             I don't understand.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             You have the will of a leader, and
                             the heart of a Ranger.
    
                   Hank finds the two severed legs of the worktable lying
                   against the wall and grabs them.
    
                   He runs up to Uni.
    
                   She's in mid-slide, trying to stop. The look on her face is
                   one of fear at the two boulders on either side of her. They
                   threaten to crush her before she can react.
    
                   Hank places one table leg in front of her and the other
                   behind her. They fit nicely between the boulders.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             But, you can be more. Those foreign
                             memories are from years of study
                             and practice.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             And, they are now yours. You have
                             done those things, evil as they may
                             be. You have studied the arcane...
                             the sigils, the gestures, the
                             spells. 
    
                   Hank walks past Venger and steps up to Sheila. He's solemn.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Venger intends to hurl your friend
                             through hell.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             What?
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Will you allow me to give you one
                             more memory?
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Yes.
    
    
    
                   FLASH MEMORY
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST - DAY - SOMEONE'S P.O.V.
    
                   Beneath the sleeve of a familiar green robe, a female hand
                   JETS OUT toward an army of ORCS. They're CHARGING weapons
                   drawn. 
    
                                       KAREENA'S VOICE
                             Tempus barrah!
    
                   The army STOPS, frozen in time.
    
    
    
                   FLASH MEMORY
    
                   Kareena releases her thumb from Hank's forehead. Hank falls
                   back. He looks at Kareena, confused and frightened.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank, telepathically)
                             Don't touch anyone!
    
                   Hank wastes no time. He SCRAMBLES TO HIS FEET and runs toward
                   Venger.
    
    
    
                   FLASH MEMORY
    
                   Dodging falling debris, Hank reaches out to Sheila
                   desperately and SHOUTS at the same moment Venger finishes
                   casting his spell.
    
                                       VENGER
                             ...narakattirku!
    
                                       HANK
                             Tempus barrah!
    
                   Everything is SILENT.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Silence.
    
                   Hank stands looking at Sheila's frightened expression. TEARS
                   come to his eyes as he stares at her.
    
                   Hank breaths heavily as he prepares himself for what he must
                   do.
    
                   He looks back. The air between he and Venger VIBRATES with
                   his HURL THROUGH HELL SPELL.
    
                   He turns back to Sheila with loving, tear filled eyes. With
                   one final, heavy sigh he LUNGES AND GRABS HER.
    
                   TIME RESUMES.
    
                   Venger's spell STRIKES HANK in the back. He cringes, then
                   VANISHES.
    
                   Sheila is startled.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   Bobby SMACKS his face on the WOODEN PLANK and falls back
                   inside Eric's FORCE SHELL holding his nose. The shield comes
                   down protecting them from the chunk of ceiling as it crashes
                   down on them.
    
                   Presto continues falling and lands against the BOULDER with a
                   THUD.
    
                   Diana FALLS onto the WORKTABLE with a GRUNT and rolls down it
                   onto the floor.
    
                   The TWO BOULDERS slam against the TABLE LEGS, leaving Uni
                   unharmed. She peaks out over one of them.
    
                                       UNI
                             Huh?
    
                   Kareena SIGHS RELIEF.
    
                   The walls and ceiling of the throne room are being TORN
                   APART. They CRASH down around them all. The terrible sound is
                   almost deafening.
    
    
    
                   ON VENGER
    
                   He stares at Sheila in disbelief, his spell seemingly had no
                   affect.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (startled, confused)
                             Hank?
    
                   A LOUD CRACK above Venger tears his attention from Sheila. A
                   large SLAB OF STONE FALLS.
    
                   Venger speaks a magical word and VANISHES in wisps of silver
                   mist.
    
                   The slab SHATTERS on the floor.
    
    
    
                   ON KAREENA
    
                   Venger REAPPEARS in front of her. He is barely able to stand
                   as he GLARES DOWN AT HER. She is too weak to escape. She
                   backs up to the very edge of the pit.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Vincent, please. He'll kill you...
    
                   Venger's eyes fall on the amulet in her hand.
    
                                       VENGER
                                 (furious)
                             We could have been gods!
    
                   Kareena reaches out to him, but he KICKS HER IN THE CHEST and
                   she goes over the edge.
    
    
    
                   ON THE CHILDREN
    
                   They're stunned and horrified.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Nooo!
    
    
    
                   IN THE PIT
    
                   Kareena falls helplessly. Her hand still out to Venger, who
                   watches her fall. She points at him.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (chocked up)
                             Itamarram!
    
                   We've heard this word before, when Dungeon Master SWITCHED
                   LOCATIONS with Bobby as he dangled in Venger's grasp.
    
                   Unseen magical forces pass between Kareena and Venger.
    
    
    
                   TOP OF PIT
    
                   The children watch, devastated and horrified. Venger drops to
                   his knees exhausted.
    
                   The children hold their breaths. There is no way out now.
    
                   THE CEILING IS VIOLENTLY RIPPED OFF the throne room and
                   SUCKED INTO THE NIGHT SKY. The pillar of THE NAMELESS ONE is
                   almost upon them.
    
                   Eric looks away.
    
                   Venger forces himself to stand. A smile crosses Bobby's face
                   as Venger's IMAGE FALLS AWAY revealing Kareena in his place.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (overjoyed)
                             She did it! She did that trick!
    
                   The children stare dumbfounded, but relieved.
    
                   The very floor beneath their feet begin to CRUMBLE AWAY,
                   Kareena looks up and calls to them.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Children, quickly! Come!
    
                   Sheila reaches her first. Presto ushers Bobby. Eric helps
                   Diana. They dodge falling rock and broken chunks of floor to
                   reach Kareena. Soon they're all gathered around her.
    
                   As the pillar of The Nameless One reaches the castle its TORN
                   ASUNDER.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frantic, to Kareena)
                             Where's Hank?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Not here!
    
                   Indeed, Hank's not in the material plane any longer, but
                   hurdling through the NINE LAYERS OF HELL.
    
    
    
                   INT. AVERNUS - FIRST LAYER OF HELL
    
                   Wrapped in MAGICAL CHAINS, Hank's body plummets through the
                   BLACK SMOKE. He CHOKES.
    
                   When the smoke clears he's falling through a large cave above
                   volcanoes and rivers of magma.
    
                   SEVERAL RED SKINNED devil-like creatures look up and watch
                   him fall.
    
                   His body SPLASHES INTO THE RIVER and he SCREAMS as the MAGMA
                   MELTS HIS SKIN.
    
                   He keeps falling THROUGH THE MOLTEN ROCK and enters...
    
    
    
                   DIS - SECOND LAYER OF HELL
    
                   His burnt body strikes RED BALLS OF FLAMING GAS as he free
                   falls above a barren landscape, save for a few streets,
                   glowing like RED HOT IRONS. BLACK STAGNANT rivers stretch for
                   thousands of miles.
    
                   The DULL GREEN SKY FLASHES WITH LIGHTENING. HORRIBLE WAILS
                   from unseen creatures reach his ears, terrifying him.
    
                   Hank's body strikes the RED HOT STREETS and BURSTS INTO
                   FLAMES. His body is ravaged by fire as he falls through solid
                   earth and into...
    
    
    
                   MINAUROS - THIRD LAYER OF HELL
    
                   Below him lay ROTTING MARSHES strewn with decaying bodies. In
                   the distance lay serpentine ridges of volcanic rock. 
    
                   As he reaches the ground, the horrible smell causes him to
                   vomit.
    
    
    
                   PHLEGETHOS - FOURTH LAYER OF HELL
    
                   Stereotypical Hellscape.
    
                   Smoking pits. The tremendous heat RIPPLES the air.
    
    
    
                   He plummets through a VAST CAVERN.
    
                   On various parts of the walls are dark grotesque figures,
                   some standing watch, some TORTURING various creatures.
    
                   GHOSTLY SPIRITS whip past him, their faces frozen in TORMENT.
                   The air reverberates with continual UNEARTHLY SCREECHES.
    
                   It is all too much for him and he CRIES OUT IN SHEER AGONY.
    
    
    
                   INT. THRONE ROOM - THE MOMENT WE LEFT
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frantic, to Kareena)
                             Then where is he?
    
                   Kareena sees Uni looking around for Hank.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (waving her over)
                             Little one!
    
                   She runs to join them.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             Neram enkalai marantu vitunakal!
    
                   Kareena and the children VANISH.
    
                   The Pillar reaches the spot where they had just been and
                   STOPS.
    
                   The face of The Nameless One appears inside the pillar and
                   scans the ground. 
    
                                       THE NAMELESS ONE
                                 (angry)
                             Where are you!
    
    
    
                   EXT. SKY - EARLY DAWN
    
                   The sky is a DARK PINK. In the air, EIGHT HUNDRED FEET above
                   the ruins of Venger's castle, Hank's unconscious body, no
                   longer held by chains, APPEARS and PLUMMETS!
    
                   Kareena and the children REAPPEAR a moment later above Hank's
                   falling body. They too, PLUMMET.
    
                   They all SCREAM HELPLESSLY as they FREE FALL.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Kareena!
    
                   Kareena sprouts the same ETHEREAL WINGS as she grabs hold of
                   Bobby and Presto. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sis!
    
                   Eric immediately creates a SPHERE OF FORCE around himself,
                   Diana, Sheila and Uni as they all fall. 
    
                   Far below them, Venger's castle looks like it had exploded
                   sending debris for miles.
    
                   Sheila notices Hank's body twirling in the air just below.
    
                   She throws her hands against the wall of the sphere.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (screaming)
                             Hank!
    
                   Uni looks down, sees Hank, and immediately TELEPORTS out of
                   the sphere and REAPPEARS onto Hank's back. Her horn glows and
                   creates a SHELL around them. 
    
                   They CRASH into a flat slab of stone...
    
    
    
                   ON THE GROUND
    
                   The shell VANISHES and Uni collapses on her feet with a
                   KATHUD.
    
                   A moment later Eric's SPHERE CRASHES into the end of the
                   slab, SLAMMING the children inside against the bottom of it.
                   It rolls a bit then settles.
    
                   They're all BATTERED from the impact, but okay.
    
                   They are on a LARGE HILL. Large chunks of debris litter the
                   landscape for miles.
    
                   Sheila, dazed, looks up and finds Bobby slowly descending in
                   Kareena's grip, along side Presto. They're okay.
    
                   Sheila scrambles to Hank.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (frantic)
                             Hank? Hank?
    
                   She wants to grab him, but doesn't dare. She places a hand on
                   his chest. It's beating rapidly.
    
                   Diana scrambles to Eric and helps him to his feet.
    
                   Kareena touches down with Bobby and Presto. She retracts her
                   wings and almost collapses. She rests beside a large chunk of
                   stone.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (to Kareena)
                             What happened to him?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (exhausted)
                             He went to hell.
                                 (then)
                              ...for you.
    
                   Sheila doesn't quite understand. She cradles Hank's head in
                   her lap. Uni steps up to them. Sheila pets her mane. THANK
                   YOU.
    
                   Bobby looks around at the devastation.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Where are we?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Same place. Later.
    
                   Diana notices Eric looking off in the distance.
    
                   Under storm clouds, the pillar of The Nameless One moves over
                   the distant mountains. The clouds part and it's gone.
    
                   She squeezes Eric's hand. It takes a moment, but he turns to
                   her and smiles.
    
                   Sheila tries to gently rouse Hank awake.
    
                   His eyes suddenly SNAP OPEN. He looks around wildly, GASPING.
    
                   He CRIES OUT in pain and fear.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's okay! We're all okay!
    
                   He looks through Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (worried)
                             Hank? It's me!
    
                   His eyes focus on her and he hugs her and begins to CRY.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (confused)
                             Why... what am I doing back?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Hank)
                             The spell was not permanent.
    
                   It begins to dawn on Sheila.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (choking up)
                             You- you didn't think you were
                             coming back?
    
                   Tears roll down her face as she kisses Hank's cheek. All the
                   children are moved.
    
                   Hank suddenly grips his head in pain.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             What is it?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Is he gonna okay?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (rubbing his eyes)
                             I'm fine.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (regaining some strength)
                             I lessened the affects of the
                             spell... Dispersed them over time.
    
                   Long pause.
    
                   Bobby pets Uni's mane as she nuzzles him.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             So... what now?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (recovering)
                             We go home.
    
                                       DIANA
                             How?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Dungeon Master said you could send
                             us home.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I... don't know where that is.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (surprised)
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Earth. One of the Forgotten Realms.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Forgotten Realm? You're talking
                             about another sphere?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yes.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (nostalgic)
                             I remember, as a child, I had
                             dreamed of traveling to other
                             worlds. My aunt encouraged me, but
                             my father...
    
                   She becomes solemn.
    
                                       ERIC
                             So you can't get us home? I don't
                             believe this. D.M. lied to us
                             again? I...
                                 (throwing up his hands)
                             I can't even...
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Hold on! If we got here, we can get
                             back! 
                                 (to Kareena)
                             Right?
    
                   Kareena doesn't have an answer. She hangs her head and
                   thinks.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (fed up, to Kareena)
                             Listen, can you send us home or
                             not?
    
                   Kareena glares at her.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I just killed my father and by
                             brother. Can you give me a moment?
    
                   Diana GULPS and backs off. They children are crest fallen.
                   They've come so far.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (solemn)
                             Is Dungeon Master really... Dead?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Bobby, sorrowful eyes)
                             For now.
    
                   Bobby is confused.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to himself)
                             We could use an anchor.
    
                   Kareena looks at him curiously.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Hank)
                             What are you talking about?
    
                                       HANK
                             A guide through the- Agh!
    
                   He cringes in mental anguish. Sheila grabs him gently.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Sheila, recovering)
                             I'm okay.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What anchor?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I think he's talking about a
                             Phlogiston Anchor. Something from
                             your world that will lead you back.
                             But, that's only part of it. We
                             would need a ship, a helm...
    
                                       ERIC
                             A ship? Are you kidding me?
    
                                       DIANA
                             We didn't get here in a ship.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It was a Dungeons and Dragons ride!
    
                                       KAREENA
                             A ride?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             A roller coaster! It has tracks and
                             cars.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (at a loss)
                             Cars? Well, where is it now?
    
                   She can see by the look on their faces, they have no idea.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Can't you just conjure a ship?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Presto, confused)
                             Conjure a Spelljammer ship?
    
                   Presto recoils feeling stupid..
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Well, I don't know.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sunshine mentioned a Spelljammer
                             ship!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh yeah! What about one of those?
    
                                       HANK
                             Long shot.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (intrigued)
                             Do any of you have any memory of
                             how you got to this world?
    
                   They all shake their heads.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             And, you brought nothing from your
                             world into this one? 
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sarcastic)
                             Oh, you mean something besides our
                             actual bodies?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (not getting it)
                             Yes.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dejected)
                             We didn't even get to keep our
                             underwears, man!
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Bobby, confused)
                             I am not a man.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No, I mean... I was just...
                                 (hanging his head)
                             Okay.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Well, what about these?
    
                   He points to his glasses.
    
                   Kareena smiles, fighting the pain she stands and walks to
                   Presto.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                                 (heart sinking)
                             Oh, but Dungeon Master conjured
                             these. I lost my other ones.
    
                                       UNI
                             Are you sure he didn't just fix
                             those?
    
                   Everyone looks at Uni, amazed. They almost forgotten she was
                   there. And, this is the most complete sentence they've heard
                   her say.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (impressed)
                             Good point, girl!
    
                                       KAREENA
                             My father must have known we would
                             need them.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Well, I need them to see, but...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             So, that's it? We can go home?
    
                                       HANK
                             No.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (impatient)
                             Can one of you clue us in here?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Like I said, an anchor needs a ship
                             and a helm.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You mean like a steering wheel or
                             sumthin'? 
    
                                       KAREENA
                             More like a throne.
    
                                       HANK
                             Or a Crown of the Stars.
    
                   They look at Hank surprised.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Hank, impressed)
                             Yes.
    
                                       UNI
                             Diana has a crown.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (indicating her tiara)
                             This?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Yes, but it does not have to take
                             the form of an actual crown. It
                             could be...
    
                   Her eyes fall on Diana's gold and silver corset belt.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                                 (marveling)
                             A belt. 
                                 (then, to Diana )
                             Where did you acquire this?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I was wearing it when I woke up
                             here.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (mind working)
                             And, my father brought you all
                             here?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Against our will, but yeah.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             He planned this. He never does
                             anything with out a plan. ...or
                             two.
    
                                       DIANA
                             But, my belt's gold. A helm needs
                             to be silver.
    
                   They call give her a curious look.
    
                                       ERIC
                             How do you know that?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (surprised)
                             I... I don't know.
    
                   Kareena's eyes light up and she smiles at her. She points to
                   Diana's belt.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             It is only gold plated.
    
                   Diana looks down and sees SCRATCHES ON THE BELT revealing
                   silver underneath.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Huh.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hold on... You're saying Diana's
                             belt is the helm of a ship.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Potentially. But, it is worthless
                             without a ship.
    
                   Eric HUFFS frustrated and turns to stare off in the distance.
    
                   Diana ignores him, for now.
    
                                       DIANA
                             So, if what you said is true about
                             D.M.'s plan, then what the heck is
                             this for?
    
                   She takes off her TIARA and hands it to Kareena.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (examining)
                             I am not sure yet.
    
                   Kareena rubs her fingers over the blood-orange jewel in the
                   center.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             But, it looks familiar.
    
                   She sits again, and grows solemn.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             My father provided us with all the
                             clues. I just need to solve the
                             puzzle. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Kareena)
                             You can do it!
    
                   She smiles at him
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Thank you, barbar- Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No probs.
    
                   The children have no choice but to give Kareena some time to
                   think.
    
                   The first of the TWIN SUNS peaks over the horizon slowly
                   changing the sky from pink to ORANGE.
    
                   Diana finds Eric staring at the distant mountains. The weight
                   of the world on his shoulders.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hey, you okay?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (sighing)
                             Yeah.
    
                   Only now does she notice the plumes of black smoke rising
                   from behind the mountains.
    
                   Diana rests her head on Eric's shoulder, lovingly.
    
                                       DIANA
                             It's not your fault, ya know.
    
                   He stares down at the GRIFFON EMBLEM on his shield. 
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (cheery)
                             C'mon! We're going home!
    
                   Eric forces a smile, then kisses the top of her head.
    
                   Sheila is kneeling next to Hank, who sits, deep in thought.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You okay? I mean- I know you're not
                             "okay", but...
    
                                       HANK
                                 (smiling at her)
                             Yeah, I'm okay. We're going home, I
                             promise.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You kept us safe. We're all alive
                             because of you.
                                 (choking up)
                             You saved me.
    
                                       HANK
                             We saved each other.
    
                   Presto stands beside Bobby who sits beside Uni, stroking her
                   mane. Bobby looks up at him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sorry I took your hat, bro.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You shouldn't be. You did the right
                             thing. You saved her, man.
    
                   Bobby smiles, letting himself be proud for a moment.
    
                                       UNI
                             Hopefully she can save you guys.
                             Send you all home.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             And, you too!
    
                                       UNI
                             Bobby-
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I know she can find a way.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (delicately)
                             I don't think so, Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Shut up, man! You don't know!
    
                   Sheila moves from Hank to Kareena, who still sits deep in
                   thought. She turns Diana's belt over in her hands. 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Kareena)
                             I never thanked you for saving my
                             brother. ...and all of us.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             It is I who am in your debt.
    
                   Sheila's eyes fall Dungeon Master's AMULET around Kareena's
                   neck.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What is that amulet?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (heavy hearted)
                             It holds the memories of my
                             brother, before he became Venger.
    
                   Sheila doesn't know what to say. She just watches Kareena
                   turn the belt over in her hands.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             The star of my life.
    
                   Kareena looks at her, GOBSMACKED.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (tears coming)
                             What did you say?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             En valkkaiyin natcattirim.
                                 (then, indicating the
                                  belt)
                             It's inscribed right her on the
                             side. See?
                                 (then)
                             Huh, I never noticed that before.
    
                   Kareena examines it and begins to WEEP.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             What is it?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             That was my father's nickname for
                             me. Because, I wanted to travel the
                             stars and he didn't want me to. He
                             used to tell me...
                                 (chocking up)
                             You are the Star of My Life.
    
                   Sheila is overcome too.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             I've hurt so many people.
    
                   Sheila hugs her shoulder.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I heard a very wise magician once
                             say, "No one is beyond redemption."
    
                   She casts a smile at Presto, who has overheard them. He
                   smiles, humbly.
    
                   The SECOND SUN peaks over the horizon, a SCREAM that seems to
                   come from inside their own minds startles them.
    
                                       FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)
                             Aagghhh!
    
                   They find SUNSHINE CHARGING THEM from behind some rubble. Her
                   body GLOWS RED and she carries a RUSTED IRON SPEAR in one of
                   her tendrils. Her eyestalks hang low in an effort to look
                   menacing.
    
                   She sees the children and her expression changes.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Oh! What? That's it? I missed it?
                             It's over?
    
                   Eric rolls his eyes. Diana is overjoyed, but amused by Eric's
                   reaction
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (running to her)
                             Sunshine!
    
                   Sheila beats Bobby to it. She hugs Sunshine, awkwardly at
                   first.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank you. I'm sorry. You were
                             right.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (smiling)
                             So were you.
    
                   Sunshine drops the spear with a CLANK. Kareena stands and
                   walks to her, marveling.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (smiling)
                             Little flumph. You assisted them in
                             freeing me?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Yes. But... I really don't like the
                             term "flumph", I can't figure out
                             if it's racist or not, and I know
                             you didn't mean it that way, but...
                             I just don't care for it. Call me
                             Sunshine.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (nodding)
                             Fair enough. And, thank you.
    
                                       SUNSHINE
                             So why is everyone just standin'
                             around?
                                 (then)
                             Who died?
    
                   They glare at her. She reads their minds and suddenly GLOWS
                   BLUE and lowers her eyestalks, embarrassed.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (CONT'D)
                                 (then, glowing blue)
                             Oh. I'm like... so sorry.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (trying to be as cordial
                                  as possible)
                             Kareena. Please!
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Cavalier, I just don't have all the
                             pieces.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (reading Kareena)
                             Oh, my! You're trying to build a
                             Spelljammer? That's the coolest
                             thing I've ever heard of!
                                 (then, thinking)
                             Well, except for video games. Those
                             sound pretty cool. But, this is
                             right up there!
    
                   Bobby GUFFAWS.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             So, all we need is a ship, right?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Oooo... This is gonna be awesome!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (indicating the tiara in
                                  Kareena's hand)
                             We think this is the key.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             I believe my father had
                             orchestrated a way to get the
                             children home. He gave us the
                             pieces of the puzzle, but...
                                 (handing it to Sunshine)
                             I can not figure out how this fits
                             in.
    
                   Sunshine rolls the belt over in her hands. She examines the
                   sapphire in the center of it.
    
                   Carefully she touches her tendril to it and POPS THE JEWEL
                   OUT. They all GASP.
    
                   Sunshine catches it in another tendril and brings it up to
                   one of her eyes stalks.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Nope. Nothing. Sorry, dudes.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (noticing something)
                             Wait, let me see that.
    
                   Sunshine SHRUGS and hands it to her.
    
    
    
                   KAREENA'S P.O.V.
    
                   On one side of the sapphire is an INSCRIPTION. It GLOWS in a
                   magical light that only she can see.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   She gets choked up again.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Oh, papa.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             What is it?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (looking at sapphire)
                             I remember my father had a staff he
                             used to carry everywhere.
                                 (then, looking at Sheila)
                             He gave it to me. He had me attune
                             to it.
    
                                       HANK
                             What does the staff have to do with
                             the sapphire?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             He made me connect them. Then, he
                             took it away. I never understood
                             why. I searched for it, Venger and
                             I, but we never found it. He knew
                             we'd use it for... bad things.
                                 (then)
                             The name of it is inscribed on this
                             jewel.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What does it do?
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (smiling)
                             You'll see.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (glowing green)
                             I can help, right?
    
                   Kareena gently places a hand on Sunshine's cheek.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             You... are integral.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (guffawing)
                             Ha! Burn!
    
                   He quickly realizes he had misunderstood the meaning of the
                   word, and SLINKS back.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to Sunshine)
                             Can you connect us all?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Whoa! What?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (ignoring Eric)
                             Sho nuff!
    
                   Kareena turns to face the others.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I have a plan, but it requires our
                             collective minds.
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't think that's good idea.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm with him.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Ranger, I understand your concerns,
                             but this is the only way I see.
    
                   Hank takes a moment. He looks at the faces of his friends.
                   They're hopeful, but uneasy.
    
                                       HANK
                             Okay.
                                 (to all)
                             Agreed?
    
                   One by one they AGREE. Eric, reluctantly.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             We need to create a circle.
                             Sunshine will link us together.
    
                   Kareena and the children all stand around Sunshine. Kareena
                   directs them to hold hands. They obey.
    
                   Uni stands outside the circle. She watches Bobby and grows
                   solemn.
    
                   Sunshine raises seven tendrils and places one on each of
                   their shoulders.
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                                 (telepathically to
                                  Sunshine)
                             I'm scared. I don't want them to
                             see what's in my head.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (to Hank)
                             Do you want me to help you?
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                             Yes.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Sunshine?
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Of course.
    
                   Sunshine closes her eyes. The glow of her body begins to
                   UNDULATES IN VARIOUS COLORS.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Children... visualize your world.
                             And, that which brought you here.
    
                   They all close their eyes.
    
                                       KAREENA (V.O.)
                             Manatil iruntu vitupatunkal.
    
                   The air around them vibrates with streaks of COLOR. The faint
                   sound of CARNIVAL MUSIC excites them.
    
                                       BOBBY (V.O.)
                             I can hear it! I can hear the
                             carnival!
    
                   The streaks of color coalesce into balls of light. Some
                   stationary, some WHIRLING around them.
    
                   Superimposed over the ruins around them, the ILLUSION of the
                   carnival takes shape. 
    
                   THE SOUND OF CARNIVAL GAMES. 
    
                   EXCITED SCREAMS. 
    
                   The LAUGHTER OF CHILDREN.
    
                   THE MECHANICAL ROAR OF VARIOUS RIDES.
    
                   Presto opens his eyes and MARVELS AT THE ILLUSION AROUND HIM.
    
                   The other children open their eyes, and have same reaction.
                   They let go of hands and crane their heads around at the
                   joyous sight.
    
                   The images are actually seven images, one on top of the
                   other, in different locations on the fairgrounds. 
    
                   A CROWD OF TRANSLUCENT PEOPLE walk around them, through them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (pointing)
                             That's me!
    
                   An ILLUSION OF A CAROUSEL comes to the foreground. It
                   rotates, carrying children around on the backs of bobbing
                   animals. 
    
                   The illusion of Bobby and Sheila riding two of them, huge
                   smiles plastered on their faces.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I remember that!
    
                   The real Hank smiles, remembering. But, his happiness turns
                   to TERROR as he notices a HAND WITH LONG PURPLE FINGERS
                   slither out from around the center column of the carousel.
    
                   A BALD, PURPLE SKINNED HEAD PEEKS OUT from behind it.
                   Tentacles hanging from its face.
    
                   A MIND FLAYER! 
    
                   Hank darts his eyes to the real Sheila, who hasn't noticed it
                   yet. When he looks back, a familiar TENDRIL appears and wraps
                   around the Mind Flayer's head and pulls it back behind the
                   column.
    
                   Hank sighs relief and looks back at Sunshine. She gives him a
                   WINK. Hank NODS in gratitude.
    
                   The real Sheila, smiling, searches for the Hank to gauge his
                   reaction, but instead finds the ILLUSORY VERSION OF HANK
                   beside a RIFLE GAME. He's flanked by the ADMIRING HIGHSCHOOL
                   GIRLS, but he's looking directly at the carousel.
    
                   Sheila realizes he had been watching her as she and Bobby
                   rode the carousel and her heart melts.
    
                   She finds the real Hank among the illusions. Their eyes meet
                   and smile lovingly at each other. 
    
                   A DIFFERENT IMAGE comes to the foreground.
    
                   The illusion of Presto performing a card trick to a handful
                   of people beside the porta-johns.
    
                   The ILLUSORY PRESTO performs the SLIGHT OF HAND BALL TRICK
                   for WOMAN.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (pointing)
                             Haha! That's me!
    
                   He's successful and the woman GIGGLES and the people APPLAUD.
    
                   The IMAGES SWIRL and they're in another part of the carnival
                   grounds. An ILLUSORY DIANA hands the fake flower bouquet to
                   an ILLUSORY ERIC, who takes them as they talk.
    
                   The real Diana and Eric's eyes meet and they exchange smiles.
    
                   SEVERAL LAYERS of illusions FADE AWAY until only one is left.
    
                   THE LARGE WOODEN MOUTH OF A DRAGON.
    
                   The children become solemn as they stare at their ILLUSORY
                   SELVES as they stand before the entrance of the DUNGEONS AND
                   DRAGONS RIDE.
    
                   The illusion FREEZES, but faint carnival sounds remain.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (marveling)
                             This is how you traveled here? 
    
                                       HANK
                             Yes.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (also marveling)
                             Awesome!
    
                   The children wait on pins and needles for instructions.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Each of you... stand in the
                             memories of yourselves.
    
                   It takes a moment for them to figure out what she means. 
    
                   Bobby runs up to his ILLUSORY SELF and gets nose to nose with
                   it. He stares in wonder for a moment before STEPPING INSIDE
                   IT and facing the same direction. 
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Weird!
    
                   The rest follow suit. Once they are all in place, their
                   ILLUSORY SELVES FADE AWAY, but the carnival ride remains.
    
                   The ILLUSION SHIFTS and they are standing on the platform
                   beside the ILLUSORY TRACKS of the ride.
    
                   Beside them is the control room with the small OLD LADY with
                   bronze skin and long white hair looking out the window.
    
                   She catches Kareena's eye. She steps to the window, in faint
                   recognition.
    
                   She stares at the Old Lady, nostalgically.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             I don't believe it.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Who is that?
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Her name is Zandora. My aunt.
    
                   They're all stunned.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             She must have helped my father
                             bring you all here. 
                                 (pause)
                             She was banished a long time ago.
                             Now, I know where she went.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (aside, to Presto)
                             I thought that was our lunch lady.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smiling, sarcastic)
                             So we have her to thank, too.
    
                   Kareena turns to them.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             The time has come.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (relieved)
                             Finally!
    
                   Kareena drops the sapphire on the ground. She raises her foot
                   and STOMPS the jewel. As it BREAKS she utters a single word.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Maram!
    
                   A STAFF MAGICALLY APPEARS in her left hand. Five foot long
                   and made of TWISTED BRANCHES partially hiding multi-colored
                   jewels inside it.
    
                                       BOBBY AND UNI
                             Whoa!
    
                   They look at each other.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             Jinx!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Jinx!
    
                   Kareena examines the staff, wistfully. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             What can that do?
    
                   Kareena smiles at Eric knowingly. Then NODS to Sunshine.
                   Sunshine nods back and turns to Diana.
    
                   A telepathic message passes between them.
    
                   Diana gets a confused look on her face, but then begins to
                   understand.
    
                   Diana looks down at the ILLUSION OF THE TRACKS, which travel
                   down the hill, THROUGH DEBRIS and converge on the horizon.
                   She raises her hand as if summoning something. 
    
                   Eric and the others stare at her curious, and anxious.
    
                   Kareena steps between the ILLUSORY TRACKS, her feet passing
                   through them, and stabs the end of the staff into the ground
                   between the rails.
    
                   The CARNIVAL MUSIC DIES DOWN and a faint RUMBLING begins. 
    
                   Sheila takes Hank's hand and squeezes it.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (growing excitement)
                             This is it!
    
                   A LONG RED SNAKE-LOOKING OBJECT appears on the tracks in the
                   distance. It speeds toward them, passing through the strewn
                   debris. They soon realize its the cars of the roller coaster.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (marveling)
                             Dude, this is cray-cray!
    
                   The RUMBLING of the cars gets louder as they zoom toward
                   Kareena standing on the tracks. 
    
                   Kareena STABS HER STAFF INTO THE GROUND BETWEEN THE TRACKS.
                   The jewels inside it GLOW as she speaks.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Mayai... unmaiyanataka marum!
    
                   A RIPPLE OF ENERGY ERUPTS where the staff touches the ground
                   and spreads out. The IRON TRACKS BECOME REAL.
    
                   The energy ripples down the tracks and washes over the cars
                   as they approach, turning them all REAL CARS.
    
                   They GLINT in the morning sun, stunning the children.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That is so dope!
    
                   Diana grips Eric's hand.
    
                   The ground SHAKES under their feet as three cars come ROARING
                   UP THE HILL and STOPS inches from Kareena.
    
                   CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!
    
                   They children marvel at them. They are red and all have the
                   familiar emblem of A WHITE ROOK painted on the front.
    
                   Hank is closest. He reaches out a hand and TOUCHES the car.
                   He GASPS relief and is almost overcome. They all are.
    
                   They round it, putting their hands on it making sure it is
                   indeed REAL.
    
                   Diana hugs Kareena, then quickly lets go embarrassed. 
    
                   Kareena looks at the staff in her hand.
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (to herself)
                             Thank you, Papa.
    
                   Kareena and Sunshine exchange smiles.
    
                                       KAREENA (CONT'D)
                             This is your ship.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to the rest, choking up)
                             We're going home!
    
                                       KAREENA
                                 (aside, to Hank)
                             You possess knowledge of the
                             Phlogiston. The helm will use you.
                             And, Presto.
    
                   Bobby notices Uni standing off to the side. He's almost
                   forgotten her. He rushes to her and for a moment doesn't know
                   what to do or say. 
    
                   He HUGS her. She NUZZLES him, lovingly. He begins to cry, he
                   doesn't want to face what he knows to be true.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (turning his head to
                                  Kareena)
                             She can comes with us, right?
    
                   Everyone grows sad. Eric is visibly moved.
    
                   Kareena SHAKES HER HEAD, solemnly.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Yes she can! You can change her
                             into a... a dog or something,
                             right?
    
                   Kareena lowers her eyes.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (in tears)
                             No, Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Uni)
                             Yes, she can! She can do anything!
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                                 (glowing blue)
                             She wouldn't survive.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (crying)
                             That's not true! 
                                 (to Kareena, angry)
                             You just don't want to!
    
                                       UNI
                                 (gently)
                             Bobby...
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No!
    
                                       UNI
                             I have to stay.
    
                   Bobby WEEPS.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (sobbing)
                             You're... you're my best friend!
    
                                       UNI
                             You're mine too.
    
                   Bobby wipes the snot from his nose, and HANGS ONTO UNI'S
                   NECK.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'll look after her.
    
                                       BOBBY AND UNI
                                 (to Eric)
                             Huh?
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric...
    
                                       DIANA
                             She has to stay, Eric.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I know. I'll look after her.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Wait, what?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             You're not serious.
    
                   Kareena and Sunshine exchange looks of surprise.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric, scared)
                             What are talking about?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I'm staying.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's happening right now?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             Don't be stupid!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (touching her shoulders)
                             Diana...
    
                   She pulls away and glares at him.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (angry)
                             No! What is this about?
    
                   He knows that she knows, but lets her talk.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             It's not you're fault. You know
                             that, right?
    
                                       ERIC
                             I opened the box.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah! To save Bobby! Any one of us
                             would have!
    
                                       ERIC
                             Listen, I've been running away from
                             responsibility my whole life. I
                             have to stay.
    
                   Diana shakes her head, tears coming.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             And, let's face it... I was a jerk
                             in that world.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You were a jerk in this one, too.
    
                   Eric GLARES at Bobby, then SMILES. He smiles back, then
                   rushes to him and HUGS HIM TIGHT.
    
                   They're all moved, proud of him. Diana waits for the others
                   to say goodbye.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             Children... 
    
                   They know they don't have much time.
    
                                       HANK 
                             Eric-
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (interrupting)
                             I know what you're gonna say, Hank.
    
                                       HANK
                             I doubt that.
    
                   He walks to Eric and offers his hand. When Eric takes it,
                   Hank turns it into a KINGSMEN STYLE handshake.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Try not to break any mirrors.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Will do.
    
                   Sheila hugs Eric.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Eric...
                                 (crying)
                             You saved my life so many times.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Ditto.
    
                   Eric notices Presto waiting, awkwardly.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (to Presto)
                             Hey.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (nervous)
                             Hey.
    
                   Eric breaks from Sheila and walks to him. He's distraught,
                   not knowing where to look. 
    
                                       ERIC
                             Don't let anyone tell you that you
                             can't do something, okay?
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (embarrassed)
                             I'm sorry I ever invited you to
                             come with us.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I wouldn't missed it for the world.
    
                   Presto finally looks at Eric, tears welling. Eric offers his
                   hand. Presto takes it. Eric PULLS HIM INTO A HUG.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                                 (in Presto's ear)
                             And, I'm sorry, buddy.
    
                   Eric gives him a KINGSMAN STYLE hand shake. They part and
                   Eric turns back to Diana. Her arms are crossed, she's not
                   happy.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Eric)
                             This is the stupidest thing you've
                             ever done.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Is it, though?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (softening)
                             What am I supposed to do without
                             you?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Live your life.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Some life.
    
                                       ERIC 
                             Yes, it will be.
    
                   Hank and Sheila squeeze each other's hand.
    
                   Bobby pets Uni's mane one last time.
    
                   The carnival illusion is fading now, but the multi-colored
                   lights still dance around their heads.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Am I ever gonna see you again?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Well we do have that date planned.
    
                   Diana lets a smile escape her lips. They EMBRACE.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (in his ear, choking up)
                             I love you.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I know.
    
                   Diana gives CHUCKLE, then looks him in the eyes, serious.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Seriously? Star Wars?
    
                   Eric SMIRKS. They look into each other's. They move in to
                   kiss, but a DISTANT ROAR tears them away.
    
                   The carnival illusion VANISHES.
    
                   Uni and children rush to the edge of the hill. Kareena and
                   Sunshine join them.
    
                   In the distance, an enormous BEAST GALLOPS ACROSS THE
                   LANDSCAPE heading toward them.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uh oh!
    
                   The legendary beast resembles a TYRANNOSAURUS REX with a
                   thick caramel-colored shell and larger arms. Two long horns
                   jet from the top of its head and shorter ones cover its
                   entire body. Its shell, its chin, the sides of its mouth, the
                   underside its neck and its front arms.
    
                   The monster is the size of a cruise ship. It SHAKES THE
                   GROUND AS IT GALLOPS. It covers ground quickly.
    
                   Everyone's TERRIFIED at the sight.
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             A Tarrasque! That guy is sick
                             nasty!
    
                                       UNI
                             Dang! Can't catch a break!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to the others, pointing
                                  to the car)
                             Get in!
    
                   They hesitate.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uni?
    
                                       UNI
                                 (to bobby)
                             Go!
    
                   Sheila yanks Bobby from the edge of the hill and drags him
                   away. Hank grabs Presto and joins Sheila and Bobby at the
                   car. 
    
                   Diana hesitates.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (frightened)
                             Eric!
    
                                       ERIC
                             There's no time!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (tears)
                             Wha- what do I tell your parents?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Nothing!
    
                   The Tarrasque ROARS AGAIN. Its dangerously close now.
    
                   Kareena SHOVES DIANA'S BELT INTO HER HANDS.
    
                   Diana quickly puts it on. When she looks up, Eric and Uni are
                   RUNNING down the hill toward the beast, followed by Sunshine.
                   Kareena's ethereal WINGS OPEN and she flies off after them.
    
                   Diana runs to the car. Everyone's waiting, frantic,
                   distraught.
    
                   She jumps into the front of the car beside Hank.
    
                   Everyone pulls down the safety bar in front of them, except
                   Hank. He looks back at Eric and JUMPS UP. Sheila grabs his
                   arm, her eyes PLEAD with him.
    
                   He sits back down and pulls the bar to his chest.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Punch it!
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't know how?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yes, you do!
    
                   Diana fights back tears and closes her eyes.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Punch it!
    
                   The car suddenly JOLTS FORWARD and picks up speed quickly. It
                   races on the tracks and down the hill.
    
                   Beside them, the Tarrasque GALLOPS, too close for comfort.
    
                   It's chasing Uni, but the car draws its attention. It takes a
                   SWIPE AT THE CAR WITH ITS TAIL, but MISSES.
    
                   Uni veers off and BLEATS LOUDLY to get the beast's attention,
                   but it doesn't work. The beast GALLOPS ahead of the car.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (shouting to Diana)
                             Look out!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (calling back)
                             I can't steer it, ya know!
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   Eric, Sunshine and Kareena chase the beast as fast as they
                   can and are soon horrified as they see it cross the tracks in
                   front of the children's car.
    
                   Tripping over the tracks, the monster looks, reaches down and
                   RIPS THE IRON TRACKS UP. They SNAP under the monster's
                   incredible strength.
    
    
    
                   ON THE CAR
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uh oh!
    
                   Ahead of them, the tracks are TWISTED and MANGLED now.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We're not gonna make it!
    
                                       HANK
                                 (nervous)
                             Diana!
    
                   Diana is AFRAID. But, something soon comes over her. She
                   closes her eyes grows CALM.
    
                   The car RACES TOWARD THE BEAST. It lowers its giant head and
                   ROARS at them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Diana!
    
                   Diana's eyes SNAP open. She SQUINTS, determined.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Do not be afraid!
    
                   Then, as if a MALE VOICE says it along with her...
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             I am the One True Helm.
    
                   ENERGY RIPPLES under her grip on the bar and travels down the
                   car and onto the tracks.
    
                   The air beneath the beast SWIRLS and a BLACK PORTAL OPENS
                   revealing stars within it. The portal GROWS LARGER, SLICING
                   INTO THE TARRASQUE'S BELLY.
    
                   It ROARS IN AGONY as its insides FLY APART!
    
                   The children only have time to marvel for a second before the
                   car enters the portal.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Holy-
    
                   FWOOP! The portal PINCHES CLOSED.
    
    
    
                   ON THE OTHERS
    
                   Eric comes to a stop. He's out of breath, exhausted. He drops
                   to his knees and stares at the mortally wounded Tarrasque.
    
                   Its enormous bulk COLLAPSES to the ground in a resounding
                   THUD.
    
                   Uni runs up beside Eric and she too stares at the beast lying
                   motionless on the mangles tracks.
    
                   After a moment, the tracks VANISH.
    
                   Eric, panting, ruffles Uni's mane.
    
                                       UNI
                                 (out of breath)
                             That's how you do it.
    
                   Eric looks at her and CHUCKLES.
    
                   Sunshine and Kareena touch down behind them, but remain
                   silent, letting Eric and Uni take in the moment.
    
                   Pause.
    
                                       KAREENA
                             We need to go.
    
                   The tail of the Tarrasque MOVES. It draws its arms to its
                   emaciated body and PUSHES ITSELF UP.
    
                   Eric stares in wide-eyed disbelief, as the beast ROARS. .
    
                                       SUNSHINE (V.O.)
                             Told ya.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CARNIVAL GROUNDS - THIS REALM - NIGHT
    
                   It is closed. Large industrial lights illuminate a...
    
    
    
                   WORK SITE - EDGE OF THE FAIRGROUNDS 
    
                   A LARGE PILE OF RUBBLE is the only remains of the DUNGEON AND
                   DRAGONS RIDE. A mess of twisted iron, splintered wood, chunks
                   of concrete.
    
                   The mouth of the tunnel is completely caved in. The large
                   wooden image of the dragon is broken in two. A large CRANE
                   picks up the pieces and carries it away from the tunnel
                   entrance.
    
    
    
                   JUST OUTSIDE THE FAIRGROUNDS 
    
                   On the other side of a chain-link fence. Several civilian
                   cars are parked. Standing beside them, watching the
                   excavation are the children's parents. 
    
                   Diana's mother and father hold each other as they push back
                   tears.
    
                   In another car is Presto's father. His mother sits in the
                   passenger side, weeping.
    
                   Sheila and Bobby's father clutches onto the fence to the
                   grounds. He watches them remove the rubble. He wipes tears
                   from his eyes and pushes back his grief.
    
                   Hank's mother leans on the hood of her car. Tears in her
                   eyes, hand over her mouth.
    
                   Standing by a Cadillac, that looks to be a few years old, is
                   Eric's family's MALE SERVANT, Jack. He's dressed modestly, in
                   a cardigan. He is visibly upset and anxious as he watches the
                   crew. 
    
                   Not too far off an ambulance waits, lights off, EMTs milling
                   around.
    
                   A NEWS VAN is parked beside it. 
    
                   A REPORTER speaks into a microphone as a cameraman films her.
    
    
    
                   ON REPORTER
    
                                       REPORTER
                                 (into mic)
                             ...but that hasn't stopped the
                             family's of the missing children
                             from gathering here. Some seven
                             days after the incident.
                             They say it is simply too much of a
                             coincidence that their loved ones
                             disappeared the same day of the
                             collapse.
                                 (then)
                             Park officials say the ride was not
                             even operational at the time and
                             the odds of anyone being trapped
                             inside are non existent. But, not
                             being able to excavate the tunnel
                             until now for fear of causing a
                             further cave-in, if indeed there
                             are persons inside, has only
                             lessened the chance of any
                             survivors. Truly a horrific
                             experience for the families who
                             wait in agony for answers.
                                 (then)
                             Back to you. 
    
                   Hank's mother catches sight of Jack standing beside the
                   Cadillac. Almost absent-mindedly, she gives him a solemn
                   wave.
    
                   He waves back.
    
                   FROM THE SITE A CREWMAN YELLS to the operator in the cab of
                   the backhoe. Jack and the parents PERK UP.
    
    
    
                   WORK SITE
    
                                       CREWMAN
                             Stop! Hey, stop!
    
                   The operator kills the engine.
    
                   The rubble at the mouth of the tunnel SHIFTS. A chunk of
                   concrete falls away. A HAND JETS OUT, grabs another chunk and
                   rolls it away.
    
                   IT'S HANK'S HAND.
    
                                       CREWMAN (CONT'D)
                                 (stunned)
                             My god!
    
                   The work crew frantically begins removing chunks of concrete. 
    
                   Bobby crawls out first. He's wearing the same clothes he wore
                   before they left. His face is scratched. 
    
                   One by one the other children emerge and are immediately
                   helped by workers and EMTs who rush on the scene.
    
                   All the children are battered and bruised.
    
                   Their parents RUSH THE GATE and push past the foreman who
                   stands guard.
    
                   Diana sees Jack standing, waiting with baited breath for
                   Eric. She turns away. 
    
                   Her parents reach her first. They embrace.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BUSY DOWNTOWN STREET - MORNING
    
    
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: Seven years later.
    
    
    
                   Diana, now 21, hurries down the sidewalk, she wears HOSPITAL
                   SCRUBS and a back-back slung over her shoulder.
    
    
    
                   She approaches a SMALL SHOP. A line of people outside wait
                   for the shop to open.
    
    
    
                   The sidewalk sign in front reads, "JAVA SCRIPT: BOOK STORE
                   AND CAFE."
    
    
    
                   In the front window is a poster which reads AUTHOR SIGNING
                   TODAY! And a photo of Hank's book entitled, THE SECRET LIFE
                   OF MONSTERS by HANK AAMES.
    
    
    
                   Diana cups her hands to peer through the window.
    
    
    
                   INSIDE SHOP
    
                   A TEENAGE EMPLOYEE behind the counter sees her, but ignores
                   her.
    
                   To the right, a table sits with several books set up.
    
                   Behind it, at one of the smaller tables Diana spots HANK.
    
                   Now 22, he sits staring out one of the side windows of the
                   shop. His hands clasped around a coffee mug. His hair is
                   shorter and he's lost in thought.
    
                   Diana KNOCKS on the window to get his attention.
    
                   The teenage employee motions that they aren't open yet. She
                   points to Hank.
    
                   The employee turns away from her. Diana knocks harder.
    
                   A woman in line shouts at Diana.
    
                                       WOMAN
                                 (annoyed)
                             Hey, we're all waiting! There's a
                             line, ya know!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Woman, fierce)
                             Relax!
    
                   An OVERWEIGHT NERD in his twenties in line behind her pipes
                   up.
    
                                       NERD
                                 (to Woman)
                             Yeah, relax! 
    
                   Diana turns back to the window. Hank is motioning for the
                   employee to open the door for her.
    
                   Diana and Hank's eyes lock. They smile.
    
                   The employee unlocks the door and lets Diana in.
    
                                       WOMAN
                                 (angry)
                             Hey!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Woman)
                             It's who you know.
    
                   She enters the shop. Hank greets her with a HUG. He looks a
                   little haggard like from lack of sleep.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Looks like you got quite a
                             following.
    
                                       HANK
                             Most are for the coffee I imagine.
                                 (then)
                             You want one?
    
                                       DIANA
                             You read my mind.
    
                   Hank ushers her to the side of the coffee bar where carafes
                   of coffee sit.
    
                   He pours her a cup as they talk.
    
                                       HANK
                             You look great.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (scoffing)
                             Yeah, right.
                                 (then)
                             You look like crap though. How you
                             been doing?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (covering)
                             Good.
    
                   He hands the cup to Diana and ushers her to the small table.
    
                                       DIANA
                             They're getting worse, aren't they?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (nodding)
                             I think it's getting to the end.
    
                   She and Hank sit.
    
                                       DIANA
                             You're still documenting them?
    
                   Hank NODS. She takes his hand.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Have you called her?
    
                                       HANK
                             She doesn't need to hear from me.
    
                                       DIANA
                             The question is do you need to hear
                             from her?
    
                                       HANK
                             Did she get the okay? 
    
                                       DIANA
                             Not yet, but things look good. 
    
                   Diana rubs his hand.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             If you need her, call her.
    
                   Hank takes his hand back and smiles bravely.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (changing the subject)
                             Is Presto and Bobby coming?
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't know. Bobby's got a, uh...
                             a lady friend now, so...
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (surprised and pleased)
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Yeah. You have to see them
                             together.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Why?
    
                   He smiles, trying to find the words.
    
                                       HANK
                             You just have to meet her.
                                 (then)
                             I'm happy for him. He deserves it.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (musing)
                             Bobby has a girlfriend.
    
                                       HANK
                             Don't let him hear you say that.
    
                   Diana CHUCKLES and checks her phone.
    
                                       HANK (CONT'D)
                             How have you been?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (changing the subject)
                             Oh geez, I gotta go, man. I'm sorry
    
                                       HANK
                             No problem. Duty calls.
    
                   They stand and embrace.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'd say good luck, but you don't
                             need it.
    
                   She points to the stack of Hank's novels.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             It's really good, brother.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (smiling)
                             Thanks, sis!
    
                   She pushes the door. It's locked and she collides with it.
    
                   The Woman on the other side begins LAUGHING.
    
                   Diana looks back at Hank as the teenage employee hurries to
                   unlock it.
    
                   Hank smiles. Diana turns away embarrassed. The employee opens
                   the door for her and she hurries out.
    
    
    
                   Hank watches her through the large windows.
    
                                       WOMAN
                                 (to Diana)
                             Haha!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Woman)
                             Suck it!
    
    
    
                   EXT. INTERNET CAFE - DOWNTOWN STREET - MORNING
    
                   The large front window reveals several customers on their
                   laptops or sitting in front of computer monitors at the
                   window.
    
                   A taxi stops in front of the cafe. A YOUNG MAN gets out. His
                   face is obscured, but he's HAGGARD looking, wearing a green
                   military style jacket. His hair is dark, medium length, and
                   tousled. He enters the cafe. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. ST. MILLER GENERAL HOSPITAL - MORNING
    
                   Large hospital, downtown. The windows GLISTEN in the rising
                   sun.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECOND FLOOR
    
                   Diana, in scrubs, stands at a cart. She types something into
                   the computer and narrows her eyes at the monitor. She WHEELS
                   the MEDICAL CART into a nearby patient room.
    
    
    
                   INT. PATIENT ROOM
    
                   An ELDERLY LADY lay the bed. Her short frame makes the bed
                   look enormous. She has kind eyes, long white hair and bronze
                   skin.
    
                   Diana positions the cart beside her bed.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (kind)
                             Good morning Miss Dora!
    
                                       DORA
                             Hello, dear.
    
                   Diana takes a scanner wand from the cart and scans the white
                   bracelet on the woman's wrist.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (looking at the monitor)
                             What's your date of birth?
    
                                       DORA
                             Oh, a woman never tells.
    
                   Diana looks at her and smiles.
    
                                       DIANA
                             That's okay. I know it.
    
                                       DORA
                             They've got you running around all
                             over, don't they?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Yeah, it seems like that sometimes.
                                 (then)
                             So the Doctor has scheduled an EKG
                             for two o'clock this afternoon,
                             okay?
    
                                       DORA
                             I have no where to be. ...and no
                             one to see when I get there.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Well, I'm always glad to see you.
    
                   She smiles. Dora smiles back.
    
                   Diana wheels the cart out of the room.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Breakfast in about twenty minutes,
                             okay?
    
                   Diana accidentally BUMPS the cart into the door.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Whoops! Sorry.
    
                                       DORA
                             That's all right, dear. You have to
                             be an acrobat to get around in
                             here.
    
                   Diana CHUCKLES, then stops. Her face goes pale for a moment,
                   then shrugs it off and exits.
    
    
    
                   INT. INTERNET CAFE - NOON
    
                   The SAME CAFE. The HAGGARD MAN sits at one of the installed
                   computers facing the large window. At the computer next to
                   him a YOUNG WOMAN sips from her cup, then sets it on a stack
                   of TEXT BOOKS.
    
                   The Haggard Man LOGS OFF the computer and stands accidentally
                   knocking over the Young Woman's coffee.
    
                   She jumps back as the coffee spills on her books, the counter
                   and her lap.
    
                                       YOUNG WOMAN
                             Hey! What the hell?
    
                   The Haggard Man ignores her and exits the cafe.
    
    
    
                   ON THE STREET
    
                   He looks up and down the sidewalk, stuffs his hands in his
                   jacket pockets and starts walking. The Young Woman watches
                   him angrily through the front window.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHSCHOOL - AFTERNOON
    
                   A BELL RINGS. Students file out of the building.
    
                   One of them is Bobby, now 16. He heads to the parking lot
                   with a girl of the same age. She's spunky. Short dark hair
                   with pink streaks. This is TERRI FIVER.
    
                   They walk side by side, laughing. Terri SHOVES BOBBY and he
                   almost runs into a lamp pole.
    
                   She laughs. Bobby chases her a moment, both GIGGLING.
    
    
    
                   IN PARKING LOT
    
                   Bobby throws himself into the passenger side of a WHITE GEO
                   METRO HATCHBACK.
    
                   A RED PICKUP SCREECHES TO A HALT behind the car as Terri
                   opens the driver's side door.
    
                   The DRIVER is a teenage boy wearing aviator glasses.
    
                   He calls to Terri through the open passenger window.
    
                                       DRIVER
                             Hey! What are you doing Saturday
                             night?
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (looking back)
                             Your dad!
    
                   She slings her backpack into the back seat and goes to get
                   in.
    
                                       DRIVER
                             You'd rather hang out with Baby
                             Jessica than me?
    
                   Terri gets out.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (angry)
                             Move your damn truck, Gil!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Terri)
                             Hey!
    
                   She looks at Bobby. He shakes his head at her. IT'S NOT WORTH
                   IT.
    
                                       DRIVER
                                 (to Terri)
                             Alright! But, Hey.... don't rub the
                             lotion on your skin!
    
                   He LAUGHS and PEELS OUT.
    
                   Terri HUFFS and throws herself in the driver's seat of the
                   Geo.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Sorry.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's not your fault the guys a
                             tool.
    
                                       TERRI
                             I should've never got mixed up with
                             him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             The past is the past.
    
                   Terri starts the car. Bobby breaks the tension by POKING
                   TERRI IN THE ARM PIT. She pulls away with a GIGGLE, but then
                   GLARES at Bobby, showing the back of her hand to him.
    
                   Bobby CHUCKLES. Terri chuckles. The both LAUGH as Terri backs
                   out of the parking space and exits the lot.
    
                   The CAR pulls onto the...
    
    
    
                   HIGHWAY
    
                                       TERRI (O.S.)
                             Which way is it?
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Take Thirteenth Street.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DOWNTOWN - MIDWEST, UNITED STATES - DAY
    
                   The HAGGARD YOUNG MAN follows the same street Diana had
                   walked earlier.
    
                   When he comes to the JAVA SCRIPT coffee shop he crosses the
                   street.
    
                   A few moments later Hank RUNS OUT. He looks around completely
                   SHAKEN. He crosses the street after the Haggard Man.
    
                   A moment later, the door opens again and the Nerd comes out
                   carrying a copy of Hank's book. He finds Hank and chases
                   after him.
    
                                       NERD
                                 (running)
                             Mister Aames! Where are you going?
    
    
    
                   EXT. THOTUPOLA KANDA, SRI LANKA - MORNING
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: Thotupola Kanda Mountain, Sri Lanka.
    
                   Located within the Horton Plains National Park. The third
                   highest mountain in Sri Lanka.
    
    
    
                   AT ITS BASE
    
                   AN ARCHEOLOGICAL DIG SITE has recently unearthed a cave. The
                   climate is cool and windy and a thin fog clings to the dense
                   vegetation.
    
                   Several native workers move stones. Some sit at the mouth of
                   the cave. With brushes they carefully remove dirt from
                   stones, examine them, then place them on the ground.
    
                   Beside them, is a ROPED GRID. A woman stands writing in a
                   small journal. She wears a fedora. Green cargo pants, blue
                   shirt, a dark red handkerchief around her neck, and carrying
                   a small messenger bag.
    
                   This is Sheila, now 21.
    
                   A scrawny native Sri Lankan man approaches her. This is
                   NASEEF. He doesn't look happy.
    
                                       NASEEF
                                 (in Sinhalese, subtitled)
                             Miss Sheila. They're ready for you.
    
                   She responds in perfect Sinhalese.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Obata stutiyi, Naseef. 
    
                   Sheila stuffs the journal in her messenger bag, turns and
                   starts to walk toward a JEEP. A REPORTER and an AUDIO
                   ENGINEER stand in wait beside it.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHWAY - MIDWEST UNITED STATES - DAY
    
                   Terri's GEO METRO takes an exit and enters a city.
    
    
    
                   INT. CAR - MOVING
    
                   Terri drives. Bobby sits in the passenger seat searching the
                   radio stations.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             DJs are so stupid man! 
                                 (to radio)
                             No one cares, bro! Just play the
                             music!
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (taking over)
                             Here. Let me find something.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             No way! Your music sucks!
    
                                       TERRI
                             You suck!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (dejected, under his
                                  breath)
                             You suck.
    
                   Terri takes her hand off the knob and pokes Bobby in the
                   armpit. He flinches. Terri searches the stations. She goes
                   past a news channel.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Whoa! Go back! That's my sister!
    
                                       TERRI
                             What?
    
                   She goes back to the station. A REPORTER is interviewing
                   Sheila.
    
                                       REPORTER
                                 (over radio)
                             But, what are you ultimately hoping
                             to find.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (nervous)
                             Uhm, the truth. That's what all
                             science research is about.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Did I tell you I finally listened
                             to her T.E.D. Talk?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Sh!
    
                   He turns up the volume.
    
                                       REPORTER
                                 (over radio)
                             How do you respond to those who say
                             that you are a heretic, and those
                             on the opposite spectrum who say
                             that Kumari Kandam is a myth? 
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (over radio)
                             The discovery of this cave is only
                             corroborating evidence that we need
                             to rethink our collective past.
                             That's hard for some people to
                             accept. It's been a long process of
                             discovery that led us to this
                             point.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DIG SITE - THOTUPOLA KANDA, SRI LANKA - SAME MOMENT
    
                                       SHEILA
                             The connection to the Indus Valley
                             is clear. There's strong evidence
                             that more artifacts will be
                             discovered here to that end. We're
                             not looking for Atlantis, we're
                             looking for the truth.
    
                                       REPORTER
                             But, as of yet, you do not have
                             permission to go further, so what
                             is the next step if the government
                             denies you permission?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I'm confident the Department will
                             do the right thing for the
                             Sinhalese people and advance the
                             understanding of the origin of
                             humanity.
    
                                       REPORTER
                             Well, I wish you luck.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Thank you.
    
                   Sheila shakes hands with the reporter and the audio engineer
                   and turns back toward the cave.
    
    
    
                   INT. OFFICE BUILDING - THIRD FLOOR
    
                   A series of endless cubicles. Papers RUSTLE. Phones RING.
                   Copiers WHIR.
    
                   Various greeting cards are posted on the inner walls of all
                   the cubicles.
    
                   In one of them, hunched over his desk is PRESTO, now 19. He
                   wears a brown suit jacket, jeans and a bow tie. 
    
                   With narrow eyes behind eye glasses, he scribbles on a note
                   pad on the desk, then HUFFS and throws his pen down. He leans
                   back, frustrated.
    
                   A COWORKER approaches him. She taps a POSTED NOTE on the
                   inside wall beside him.
    
                                       COWORKER
                                 (pleasant)
                             Did you see this? Nursing home
                             called while you were in the
                             bathroom. I answered your phone.
                             Hope that's okay.
    
                   Presto looks at the note. Beneath the name of the nursing
                   home is a dollar amount, in the thousands.
    
                   Presto sighs.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Thanks, Mars.
    
                                       COWORKER
                                 (smiling)
                             You're welcome.
                                 (then, shyly)
                             Hey, would you like-
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (interrupting)
                             What the...
    
                   Presto notices Bobby and Terri peaking over the cubicle
                   beside his.
    
                   Bobby spots him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hey! Presto!
    
                   MARS slinks away as Bobby and Terri enter his cubicle.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby, whispering)
                             Shush! What are you doing here?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (not shushing)
                             I heard you car got repoed. We're
                             here to give you a ride, bro.
                                 (then to Terri)
                             Oh, this is Presto. Presto...
                             Terri.
    
                   Presto stands, gives the side eye to Bobby then shakes her
                   hand.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Terri)
                             Albert.
    
                                       TERRI
                             You write greeting cards?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Uh.. Yes.
                                 (to Bobby)
                             How'd you know about my car?
    
                   Bobby flips through a stack of cards on Presto's desk. Terri
                   joins him.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (reading a card)
                             Roses are red. You're hair is blue.
                             Happy Birthday grandma.... 
                                 (to Presto, disgusted)
                             My god, man! What have you done?
    
                   Presto snatches the card from Bobby's hand.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             It's a prototype.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (leafing through the pile)
                             You should write funny ones!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (laughing)
                             Yeah, like 'I smile every time I
                             think of you...' and you open it up
                             and it says, 'doing anything that
                             remotely resembles work.'
    
                   Presto doesn't get it. Terri bursts into LAUGHTER. She picks
                   up a card and pretends to read it.
    
                                       TERRI
                             You are so beautiful...
                                 (opens the card)
                             On the inside.
    
                   She looks up with her hand out and a confused look on her
                   face. WHAT?
    
                   Bobby GUFFAWS.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Okay. Okay. That's enough.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto, wiping his
                                  eyes)
                             Yeah, come on, man. Hank's waitin'
                             on us.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh, that's today?
                                 (then)
                             Okay, gimme a minute. Do me a favor
                             and wait outside, please?
    
                   Presto starts to stuff things into a messenger bag. Bobby and
                   Terri head for the door.
    
                   Presto's coworkers eyeball them as they leave. Bobby is still
                   GIGGLING.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to coworkers)
                             What's your problem?
    
                   They look away.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HALLWAY - OFFICE BUILDING
    
                   Terri follows Bobby to the elevator, but suddenly stops. Her
                   breath is gone. She leans on the wall, as a VISION suddenly
                   grips her.
    
    
    
                   TERRI'S VISION
    
                   The background is hazy with undulating shapes. An image
                   appears in the foreground.
    
                   It's a baby in a car-seat. She's CRYING! The image is
                   unsettling.
    
                                       BOBBY (O.S.)
                             Hey.
    
                   Terri snaps out of it.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Bobby has his hand on Terri's arm. She PUSHES IT AWAY.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What's the matter?
    
                                       TERRI
                             Nothing.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Uhm... you sure?
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (annoyed)
                             Yes, I'm sure, man. Jeez.
                                 (then)
                             Come on.
    
                   She starts toward the elevator.
    
                   Bobby's confused and hurt.
    
                   They walk in silence for a moment. Then Terri POKES Bobby in
                   his armpit. He flinches and LAUGHS.
    
    
    
                   EXT. OFFICE BUILDING ENTRANCE - DAY
    
                   Presto emerges from the building, his messenger bag over his
                   shoulder. He checks to make sure he's got everything. As he
                   approaches the street he hears "Unhappy Birthday" by Morrisey
                   is BLARING from a radio.
    
                   He looks up he sees the white GEO METRO parked in front of
                   him. Bobby's in the driver's seat wearing sunglasses.
    
                   Terri's in the passenger seat also wearing sunglasses. 
    
                   Terri pokes her head out the window.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Presto)
                             Get in loser! We're goin' cryin'!
    
                   Presto stands there dumbfounded for a moment.
    
                   Terri opens the door and gets out, folding her seat forward
                   for Presto to get in the back.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Terri)
                             He's driving now?
    
                                       TERRI
                             I know. Weird right?
    
                   Presto throws up his hands and climbs in.
    
    
    
                   IN CAR
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Relax man!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Yeah, right.
    
                   Terri gets in and Bobby pulls onto the...
    
    
    
                   STREET
    
                   A moment later, GIL'S PICKUP TRUCK pulls onto the road behind
                   them.
    
    
    
                   IN CAR
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Come on, man! I'm a good driver! 
                                 (then)
                             I'm not the best driver, but I'm
                             okay.
    
                   He and Terri laugh. Presto doesn't.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             What's up your butt, lately?
    
                   Presto stares out the window.
    
                                       TERRI
                             A stick.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (laughing)
                             Ha! Yeah, stick in the mud!
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (giggling)
                             Like, we waded into the mud and was
                             like, "where's that stick I saw?
                             There it is!"
    
                   She lifts herself off her seat a little and plops back down
                   making a FARTING noise.
    
                   This sends Bobby into a FIT OF LAUGHTER. He makes a FARTING
                   NOISE too as he slumps in his seat.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (mimicking Presto in a sad
                                  voice)
                             I don't find things funny anymore.
    
                   This cracks up Terri.
    
                   Presto doesn't find this amusing. He eyeballs them as they
                   LAUGH.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You guys are uhm...
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (looking at him, excited)
                             Like two peas in a pod?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I was gonna say sickening.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What?
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             He's right, we are sickening.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (laughing)
                             Yeah we are!
    
                   Presto rolls his eyes.
    
                   He and Terri continue GIGGLING as they drive toward the city.
    
                   Not far behind is Gil's PICKUP TRUCK.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DOWNTOWN STREET - DAY
    
                   Hank is still distraught, frantic. He stops searching to
                   catch his breath. He doesn't see the Nerd from the coffee
                   shop staring at him from across the street.
    
                   Hank fumbles for his cellphone. He starts to dial a number
                   frantically, but the SOUND OF A DOG YELPING distracts him.
    
                   He turns to look down an...
    
    
    
                   ALLEY
    
                   Half way down two men KICK A LARGE PIT BULL TERRIER as they
                   try to get it up a wooden ramp and into the back of a VAN.
    
                   These are dogfighters, DOGMEN. They yank the CHAIN around the
                   dog's neck. The dog YELPS AGAIN.
    
    
    
                   ON HANK
    
                   Something comes over him. With his cellphone still hand he
                   drops to his knees, holding his head in AGONY.
    
                   The Nerd rushes to him.
    
                                       NERD
                             Mister Aames....
    
                   Hank, through blurry eyes, hands his phone to the Nerd.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (with difficulty)
                             Here.. film me...
    
                                       NERD
                             What?
    
                                       HANK
                             Record me!
    
                   The man quickly turns the phone on Hank as he tries to stand
                   and starts filming video.
    
    
    
                   ALLEY
    
                   DOGMAN #1 is in the van PULLING the chain around the dog's
                   neck. DOGMAN #2 KICKS it in the behind.
    
                                       DOGMAN #2
                             Some prospect.
    
                                       DOGMAN #1
                             Shut up!
    
                                       HANK (O.S.)
                                 (from mouth of alley)
                             Hey!
    
                   They look at him. Hank starts walking toward them. The Nerd
                   still filming.
    
                                       NERD
                                 (to Hank)
                             Whoa! What are you doing?
    
                   Hank is angry. The devil gleams in his eyes, veins bulging.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Dogmen)
                             You wanna kick something? Kick me!
    
                   Dogman #1 jumps out of the van.
    
                                       DOGMAN #2
                                 (to Hank)
                             Back off, kid!
    
                                       DOGMAN #1
                             What is this, a freakin' death
                             wish?
    
                                       NERD
                                 (following Hank)
                             Don't do it! ...Mister Aames?
    
                   Hank keeps walking.
    
                   The Dogmen look at each other confused for a second.
    
                                       DOGMAN #1
                                 (to Pit Bull)
                             Fass!
    
                   The dog obeys and TAKES OFF IN A DEAD RUN toward Hank.
    
                   In a split second the dog is on him. It LEAPS and sinks its
                   WIDE JAWS into Hank's forearm as he tries to block them.
    
                   Hank CRIES OUT in an unearthly CRY OF ANGER.
    
                   He GRABS THE PIT BULL by the front legs and SLAMS IT TO THE
                   GROUND ON ITS BACK. It lets out a YELP!
    
                   The Dogmen are stunned.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Pit Bull)
                             Itai avarkalitam collunkal!
    
                   The Dogmen can see Hank say something else to the dog. They
                   look at each other bewildered.
    
                   Hank lets the dog go and stands up. The dog runs back toward
                   the van.
    
                   Dogman #1 becomes FURIOUS and CHARGES Hank. He passes the Pit
                   Bull on his way.
    
                   When the Pit Bull reaches the Dogman #2 it STOPS and looks up
                   at him. The animal speaks in Hank's voice.
    
                                       PIT BULL
                                 (to Dogman #2)
                             Bring it on!
    
                   Dogman #2 goes pale.
    
                                       DOGMAN #1 (O.S.)
                                 (to Dogman #2)
                             Come on!
    
                   Dogman #2 starts after him, still shaken. The two rush Hank,
                   who stands there waiting for them with BLOODY FOREARMS.
    
                   The Nerd stands behind Hank, filming. Freaked out.
    
                   SOUND OF FIGHTING. The Nerd looks out from behind the phone
                   to see it with his own eyes. He's IN AWE.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHWAY - DAY
    
                   Terri's car speeds down the highway.
    
    
    
                   IN CAR
    
                   Bobby DRIVES, paying close attention to a MINIVAN ahead of
                   him. He and Terri dance in her seat to SONG on the stereo.
                   Presto sits in the back staring out the window, the weight of
                   the world on his shoulders.
    
                   The song ends.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             Oh! You're gonna love this next
                             one!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Probably not.
    
                   He smirks at her. She shoots him a dirty look, then smiles.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                                 (eyes on the minivan)
                             Man, what is this lady doing? She's
                             like five miles under the speed
                             limit, man!
    
                   Terri's cellphone is connected to the car stereo. She
                   searches through her phone and selects a song. It plays.
                   We've heard it before. It's "Dance The Way I Feel" by Ou Est
                   Le Swimming Pool.
    
                   Bobby moves his body getting into it. Faint recognition
                   quickly comes over him.
    
                   Presto narrows his eyes. He too recognizes it. He sits up and
                   pokes his head between Bobby and Terri, listening intently.
    
                   Bobby and Presto slowly look at each other.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (happy)
                             Eh?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             What is this?
    
                                       TERRI
                             "Dance The Way I Feel."
                                 (pause)
                             What?
    
                   Bobby is distracted by something in the rear view mirror.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What the crack is this guy doin?
    
                   Presto and Terri look at the car behind them. It's Gil in his
                   PICK UP TRUCK. He's tailgating their car.
    
                                       TERRI
                             Oh my god! Freakin' Gil!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Who?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             He's gonna cause an accident, man!
                             For reals!
    
                   Gil HONKS his horn. Then, swerves into the adjacent lane and
                   gets beside them.
    
                   Terri glares at Gil through the open passenger window. She
                   throws her hands up. WHAT THE HELL?
    
                   Gil SNEERS at her, then GUNS IT.
    
                   Bobby's eyes have been on the minivan. It puts it's blinker
                   on to get over.
    
                   The PICKUP passes them, Gil doesn't see the minivan enter his
                   lane.
    
                   CRASH!
    
                   The two vehicles COLLIDE. Bobby SLAMS ON THE BREAKS!
    
                   The pickup SWERVES. The minivan SWERVES and loses control.
    
                   It jumps the curb to the right and down the embankment.
    
                   Gil's pickup crosses in front of Bobby's lane and CRASHES
                   into the ditch in the median.
    
                   Bobby, Terri and Presto are SHAKEN, HORRIFIED.
    
                   Bobby and Presto immediately JUMP OUT. After a moment, Terri
                   comes to her senses and follows suit.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHWAY
    
                   Presto takes off to the left to the smoking pickup truck in
                   the median. Bobby runs to the right down the embankment to
                   the minivan.
    
                   Terri, still in shock, looks from Bobby to Presto.
    
                   Gil climbs out of the truck, FURIOUS.
    
                                       GIL
                                 (disoriented)
                             What the hell is her problem!
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (hand out)
                             Stay back, man!
    
                   Terri turns and runs right down the embankment.
    
    
    
                   BOTTOM OF EMBANKMENT
    
                   The minivan sits against a tree. FLAMES COMING FROM THE HOOD.
    
                   Bobby flings open the driver's side door. A YOUNG LADY sits
                   slumped over the steering wheel, conscious, but groggy.
    
                   Bobby tosses his cellphone to Terri.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Call 911!
    
                   Terri fumbles, and drops it. She bends down to get it. 
    
                   A CRY of an infant, catches her attention.
    
                                       YOUNG LADY
                                 (groggy)
                             My baby!
    
                   Bobby looks in the back. In a car seat is a baby girl,
                   CRYING.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I'll get your baby. You have to get
                             out of the car! Can you walk?
    
                   The young lady doesn't move.
    
                                       YOUNG LADY
                             My baby!
    
                   Bobby FLINGS OPEN THE SIDE DOOR. Terri has a clear view of
                   the baby in the car seat.
    
                   It is exactly like the vision she had in the office building.
                   She freezes.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (calling back)
                             Terri! Come here!
    
                                       TERRI
                             Get the baby!
    
                   Terri rushes to the van, while Bobby tries to pull the young
                   lady out. The flames coming from the hood CRACKLE. Something
                   under the hood POPS, terrifying Bobby.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Young Lady)
                             Come on!
    
                   He YANKS her out of the car. Terri unbuckles the baby and
                   takes him in her arms.
    
                                       BOBBY (CONT'D)
                             Go! Go! Go!
    
                   The hurry up the embankment as fast as they can and reach
                   the...
    
    
    
                   HIGHWAY
    
                   Several cars have stopped. THREE MEN rush up. Two to meet
                   Bobby and Terri.
    
                   Presto and Gil, have each other on the ground FIGHTING. 
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (yelling at them)
                             Stop it!
    
                   The THIRD MAN tries to break up Presto and Gil.
    
                   Gil shoves the man away, which leaves himself open for a
                   PUNCH in the face from Presto. Gil falls back, disoriented.
    
                                       MAN'S VOICE
                                 (to Terri)
                             Give it to me, I'm an EMT. It's
                             okay.
    
                   A man stands in front of Terri with his arms out. She hands
                   him the baby. She turns to see Bobby squatting on the ground
                   beside the Young Lady, who lapses in and out of consciousness
                   as he tries to comfort her.
    
                   A Good Samaritan holds back Gil from rushing Presto again.
                   Presto gets up and rushes to Terri. He sees the look of
                   confusion on her face.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Terri)
                             You okay?
    
                   She NODS, but she's not sure.
    
                   SIRENS BLARE in the distance, as an AMBULANCE BARRELS TOWARD
                   THEM.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECOND FLOOR - ST. MILLER GENERAL HOSPITAL
    
                   Diana walks down a hallway. A Young Doctor walks up beside
                   her.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Hey, Dee.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Don't really have time, John.
    
                                       JOHN
                             I just wanna talk about last night.
    
                                       DIANA
                             There was no last night.
    
                                       JOHN
                             Come on, don't say that.
    
                                       DIANA
                             What do you want me to say?
    
                   She stops at a MEDICAL CART and begins typing. John leans on
                   the wall beside her.
    
                                       JOHN
                             That you had a good time would be
                             nice.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I don't like to lie, John.
    
                   She sees something on the monitor that SHOCKS HER. She looks
                   up and down the hall.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                                 (to herself)
                             You gotta be kidding me.
    
                                       JOHN
                             Oh, you don't like to lie, huh?
                             What about when you said there was
                             no one else?
    
                                       DIANA
                             I should've broken your face.
                                 (glaring at him)
                             And your hands.
    
                   She begins walking, he follows.
    
                                       JOHN
                             Come on, Dee... It was on the bed!
                             I laid on it! What was I supposed
                             to do? Not read it?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (angry)
                             Yeah. Not read it.
    
                   John moves in front of her. She turns and walks in the
                   opposite direction. He follows.
    
                                       JOHN
                             Anyone would have.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Nope.
    
                                       JOHN
                             Are you telling that Eric wouldn't
                             have-
    
                   Diana stops and CLOTHES LINES him in the face. He falls back
                   against the wall, holding his nose.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (furious)
                             Shut up!
    
                                       JOHN
                             Jeezus!
    
                   Diana realizes she went to far.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'm sorry.
    
                   She tries to help him up, but he pushes her away.
    
                                       JOHN
                             You're a real piece of work! You
                             have no strikes left here! You know
                             that, right?
                                 (standing)
                             All I have to do is make a formal
                             complaint-
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (vicious)
                             Then, dot it! I gotta job to do.
    
                   She glares at him until he gives up and marches off.
    
                   Diana takes a moment to calm herself, then enters a...
    
    
    
                   PATIENT'S ROOM
    
                   Hank sits on the side of the bed. His face shows a few
                   bruises. His forearms are bandaged. He turns and looks at
                   Diana. Then, looks away, embarrassed. She leaves the door
                   ajar and walks to him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Pit bull?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (worried)
                             I know.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (sympathetic)
                             Oh, Hank...
    
                   She sits on the bed beside him.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             You're gonna be okay. Just lay down
                             and rest.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (struggling)
                             I... saw someone.
    
                   Diana stands and tries to make him lay down.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (kind)
                             Hank...
    
                                       HANK
                                 (distraught)
                             You don't understand.
    
                   A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.
    
                   A MAN IN A POLICE UNIFORM pokes his head in. Diana recognizes
                   him.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Dale?
    
                                       DALE
                                 (entering, smiling)
                             Diana.
                                 (to Hank)
                             How are you doing, Hank?
    
                   Hank nods and lays down.
    
                                       DALE (CONT'D)
                                 (to Diana)
                             Can I talk to you outside?
    
                                       DIANA
                             Sure.
    
                   They enter the...
    
    
    
                   HALLWAY
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (leaning on the wall)
                             What did he do?
    
                                       DALE
                             Defended himself. As far as I can
                             tell from the video.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Video? Of the dog attack.
    
                                       DALE
                             And the two men.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Whoa, hold on! He fought off two
                             men and a pit bull?
    
                                       DALE
                             Looks like it.
                                 (dropping professionalism)
                             It was freakin' awesome!
    
                   Diana gives him a look and he CLEARS HIS THROAT.
    
                                       DALE (CONT'D)
                             Anyway, they're here on the same
                             floor, so just be aware....
    
                   He makes a PATHS CROSSING MOTION. Diana nods. Dale begins to
                   back away.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (in thought)
                             Thanks, Dale.
    
                   Dale tips an invisible hat.
    
                                       DALE
                             Ma'am.
    
                   Diana peaks inside the room. Hank's lying down eyes closed.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DIG SITE - SRI LANKA - MORNING
    
                   Fog surrounds the site. BIRD SONGS echo in the tree tops.
    
                   Sheila squats alongside two other people. With small brushes
                   they carefully remove dirt from small artifacts.
    
                   Sheila speaks to them.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (in Sinhalese, subtitled)
                             This one looks promising. Didn't we
                             find something similar yesterday?
    
                   Her cellphone rings. She stands and moves away from the
                   others. She doesn't recognize the number.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (into phone)
                             Hallo?
    
                                       HANK (V.O.)
                                 (from phone)
                             It's me.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank? Where are you?
    
    
    
                   INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - U.S.
    
                   Hank speaks into the hospital room phone as he sits on the
                   edge of his bed.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (into phone)
                             I need to talk to you.
    
    
    
                   INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I told you not to call me.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (distraught)
                             I know. But... I saw him.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Who?
    
                                       HANK
                             Eric.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank. You know that's not possible.
    
                                       HANK
                             It was him!
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Hank, relax.
                                 (then softly)
                             Did you have an episode?
    
                                       HANK
                             That doesn't matter. Something is
                             happening.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Everyone is fine, Hank.
    
                                       HANK
                             I don't know how to tell Diana.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Do not tell her anything! You know
                             she's-
    
                                       HANK
                             I know. I know. But-
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Keep this to yourself, okay.
                                 (pause)
                             You can... call me tonight.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (choking up)
                             I...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             It's okay. Please, Hank. I'm barely
                             holding it together myself.
    
                                       HANK
                             You're doing great.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (choking up)
                             I... I'm not. Someone's gonna find
                             out.
    
                                       HANK
                             No they're not. And, even if they
                             do it doesn't matter You
                             accomplished so much.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (breaking down)
                             I'm a fraud!
    
                                       HANK
                             Sheila...
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Do you have any idea what it's like
                             to already know the answer and have
                             to lie that you did the hard work
                             to get there? And, have to show it?
                             It's...
    
                                       HANK
                             You did the hard work, honey.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Yeah, with your help!
    
                                       HANK
                             The Tamil language is the key.
    
                   Sheila SNIFFLES and begins to pace.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I know.
                                 (then)
                             Listen, call me later, okay? And,
                             don't say anything to Diana.
    
    
    
                   INT. HANK'S HOSPITAL ROOM
    
                                       HANK
                                 (pause)
                             Okay. I love-
    
                   Sheila has already hung up.
    
                   Hank stares at the phone a moment, then hangs it up.
    
    
    
                   EXT. DIG SITE
    
                   Sheila wipes her tears and is about to put away her phone
                   when it rings again.
    
                   She recognizes the number and answers it. Speaking fluent
                   Finnish
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (into phone)
                             Puhu minulle!
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (Finnish, subtitled)
                             Yes, I know.
                                 (annoyed)
                             Well, what's their justification
                             for that?
                                 (pause)
                             Unacceptable! This isn't happening!
                                 (distraught)
                             You have to do something! Well, how
                             long do we have?
                                 (pause)
                             What? No!
                                 (pause)
                             Well, stop them!
    
                   Long pause. Sheila's anger turns to sadness.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (into phone)
                             I know. I know.
    
                   She holds her forehead and SQUATS ON THE GROUND, devastated.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                                 (into phone)
                             Kiitos.
    
                   She tosses the phone away and sits there.
    
                   Naseef runs up to her.
    
                                       NASEEF
                                 (Sinhalese, subtitled)
                             Sheila...
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (Sinhalese)
                             We've been denied.
    
                                       NASEEF
                                 (grief stricken)
                                 (Sinhalese)
                             Oh no. Not now!
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (looking up)
                                 (Sinhalese)
                             What do you mean, not now?
    
                                       NASEEF
                                 (Sinhalese)
                             Chithkala, found something!
    
                   They both rush toward the ROPE GRID. A young native girl with
                   a kind face, CHITHKALA, hands Sheila a small square artifact,
                   about the size of a quarter, with symbols carved into it.
                   Sheila READS IT and is AGHAST.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (under her breath)
                             Oh my god.
    
                                       CHITHKALA
                                 (Sinhalese accent)
                             Is it another one?
    
                   Sheila's face turns ASHEN.
    
                                       NASEEF
                                 (Sinhalese, subtitled)
                             What is it?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (covering)
                             I don't know yet. I'll log it. You
                             two tell the others we're packing
                             up.
    
                                       CHITHKALA
                             What?
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (to Chithkala)
                             The department shut us down.
                             They'll be here within the hour.
    
                   Chithkala is devastated.
    
                   Sheila stands and tries to gather her thoughts. She takes out
                   her cell and redials the number to...
    
    
    
                   HANK'S HOSPITAL ROOM - U.S.
    
                   He's gone. The room phone rings.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Sheila hangs up and turns to the mouth of the cave. It looks
                   smaller, darker, more foreboding.
    
                   She looks to see if anyone's looking, then puts the artifact
                   in her pocket.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHWAY - U.S.
    
                   Terri's car speeds along the highway behind an AMBULENCE, its
                   sirens blaring.
    
    
    
                   IN CAR
    
                   All three are silent as Bobby drives. Presto has some minor
                   cuts and bruises.
    
                   Terri glances back at him. They lock eyes for a moment.
                   Presto forces a smile. Terri looks at Bobby. He looks
                   different. More determined, serious.
    
                                       TERRI
                             You guys uhm... just jumped into
                             action back there.
    
                   Presto turns to look out the window.
    
                                       TERRI (CONT'D)
                             That was.... heroic.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Yeah, well. We had good role
                             models.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (to Bobby)
                             I've never seen this side of you.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Well, I got a lot of sides, man.
                             I'm not just some dumb kid.
    
                                       TERRI
                             Whoa! Hey, I didn't mean it like
                             that!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             That's what everyone else thinks.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Here we go!
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             Don't do that, man!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Like I don't know what it's like?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             You don't, bro! You don't know what
                             it's like to be called Baby Jessica
                             your whole life!
    
                   The ambulance takes an OFF RAMP. Bobby follows it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hey, you agreed to the plan!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             I was eight, man!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             You took one for the team.
    
                   Terri eyes both of them, trying to figure out what they're
                   talking about.
    
                                       TERRI
                             Team?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Presto)
                             You all looked like heroes and I
                             looked like some dumb little kid
                             who wandered into the ride!
    
                                       PRESTO
                             We know the truth.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             It's not enough. I rescued people
                             too. Not just you guys!
    
                   Terri's eyes widen.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That's the best story we had,
                             Bobby! You wanted to help us. And,
                             we showed our appreciation time and
                             time again. We stood up for you.
                             Helped you when you needed us.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (meek)
                             I know.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Who convinced your dad to let you
                             go to D.C.?
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (begrudgingly)
                             You.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That's right.
    
                   Terri suddenly closes her eyes. Something is coming over her.
    
                                       PRESTO (CONT'D)
                             And, how convinced Chick-Fil-A to
                             drop the charges?
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Hank.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             That's right.
    
                   Terri GASPS as she has another....
    
    
    
                   VISION
    
                   BLURRY BACKGROUND. Some creature UNDULATES in the foreground.
                   It WRITHES IN AGONY. It's body is dark purple. It's LARGE
                   EYES dart around. It reels back and braces itself on
                   something as it grips it's chest where its heart would be.
    
    
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to Bobby, softer)
                             We owe you a lot, I know that. I'm
                             sorry, bro. I know it's been hard.
    
                   They sit in silence.
    
                                       TERRI
                             You guys gotta fill me in on that
                             sometime.
    
                   Presto and Bobby look at each other. Bobby raises his
                   eyebrows. MAYBE?
    
                   Presto shakes his head. NO WAY.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FOREST - SRI LANKA - DAY
    
                   A jeep speeds a long a narrow trail, sticking to the
                   occasional low hanging branch.
    
    
    
                   INSIDE
    
                   Four Sinhalese Military Officers and a man in a business
                   suit.
    
                   The two officers look at each other. The first one looks to
                   the business man and makes a WHAT'S UP WITH HIM look. The
                   second one SHRUGS.
    
    
    
                   DIG SITE
    
                   The crew breaks down tents and loads BINS into the back of
                   the beat up pickup truck.
    
                   Sheila gathers her things hurriedly. The sound of the
                   approaching jeep reaches her and she PANICS.
    
                   She runs to Naseef who is breaking down a tent.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (in Sinhalese, subtitled)
                             Tell them I ran into the woods.
    
                                       NASEEF
                             Mokakda?
    
                                       SHEILA
                             Tell them!
    
                   Sheila rushes to the cave, as the jeep breeches the tree
                   line.
    
    
    
                   IN CAVE
    
                   With flashlight in hand, Sheila moves deeper into the cave as
                   tries to ignore the commotion outside. She stops. Pushes back
                   tears and continues.
    
                   The opening narrows and Sheila CRAWLS ON HER BELLY.
    
                   Soon it opens into a...
    
    
    
                   SMALL CAVERN
    
                   Sheila fumbles for the artifact in her pocket. She examines
                   it again. Her lips move as she reads it. She scans the cavern
                   again, then takes a DEEP BREATH.
    
                   Placing one foot in front of the other she walks along the
                   cavern wall to the right, counting her steps.
    
                   She stops and looks at the wall beside her.
    
                                       SHEILA
                             I don't believe I'm doing this.
    
                   She runs her fingers over the smooth stone, then takes her
                   canteen and SPLASHES WATER ON THE WALL. The moisture causes,
                   a STRANGE WRITING to appear on the stone.
    
                   Sheila steps back and tries to read them.
    
                   What she reads ASTOUNDS HER. She falls back on her heals
                   trying to catch her breath.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Can't be. It just can't.
    
                   She gathers her thoughts and stands staring at stone script.
    
                                       SHEILA (CONT'D)
                             Tiranta, nan kattalai! Enenil nan
                             oru tiruntan!
    
                   She face GLOWS BLUE as the script begins to SHINE. We've seen
                   this before in the Dungeons and Dragon's Realm. A wall of
                   light revealing a secret chamber behind it.
    
                   The light spreads across the wall and the stone begins to
                   UNDULATE like a waving CURTAIN.
    
                   Sheila takes a deep breath and STEPS THROUGH THE CURTAIN.
    
    
    
                   PARKING LOT OF ST. MILLER HOSPITAL
    
                   The ambulance pulls around the back of the hospital. Bobby
                   parks the car in VISITOR'S PARKING. 
    
                   IN CAR
    
                   Bobby sees Terri is distracted by something.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Terri)
                             You good?
    
                   Terri shows her OPEN PALM to him. He FIST BUMPS it.
    
                   She exits the car. Presto gives Bobby another DON'T YOU DARE
                   TELL HER look.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING LOT - DAY
    
                   The three of them hurry toward the MAIN ENTRANCE. Past a
                   taxicab, that's pulling away.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOSPITAL LOBBY
    
                   The three of them enter and look around for the front desk.
    
                   Bobby finds it and heads toward it, but Presto GRABS his arm.
    
                   Bobby gives him a look. But, Presto is looking down the hall.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What gives man?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh my god!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What?
    
                                       TERRI
                             What?
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Oh my god!
    
                   He lets go of Bobby and hurries down the hall.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Again.. What?
    
                   He and Terri follow him.
    
                                       TERRI
                             What's happening?
    
                   They catch up to Presto, who stands at a "T" in the hallway.
                   He looks up and down.
    
                                       PRESTO
                             I think I saw...
    
                   The sound of a DOOR CLOSING in the right hall.
    
                   Presto runs down it. Terri and Bobby follow.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             What?
    
                   Presto flings the door to the stairwell open and runs up the
                   stairs. Bobby catches the door and holds it for Terri.
    
                                       TERRI
                             What's happening right now?
    
                   Bobby SHRUGS.
    
    
    
                   SECRET CHAMBER CAVE - SRI LANKA
    
                   A small chamber carved out of stone. The magical curtain
                   casts the room in a dim BLUE HUE.
    
                   Sheila stands, FLABBERGASTED, looking at a COBBLED STONE WELL
                   in the center of the room.
    
                   Beside her stands a GOLD CEREMONIAL STAND. An offering pot
                   rests atop it, jewels embedded on the outside.
    
                   Sheila carefully walks to the well and looks inside. It's
                   filled with water.
    
                   She takes out her FLASHLIGHT, turns it on and DROPS IT INTO
                   THE WATER. The light flickers off the sides of the well as it
                   SINKS. It comes to rest at the bottom. About eight feet down.
    
                   Some object beside the flashlight, refracts the beams in a
                   RED GLOW.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (marveling)
                             Wild.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY
    
                   Diana is at another medical cart, typing and eyeing the
                   monitor. The sound of the stairwell DOOR OPENING echoes
                   behind her. It slowly closes. The Haggard Man enters and just
                   stands there behind her.
    
                                       HAGGARD MAN (O.S.)
                             Diana.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (typing, without looking)
                             Yea. Just a minute.
    
                                       HAGGARD MAN (O.S.)
                             Do you want me to go into the next
                             hallway and shout your name to snap
                             you out of it?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (distracted)
                             What?
    
                                       HAGGARD MAN (O.S.)
                             I know I'm late for our date,
                             but...
    
                   Diana stops typing and goes PALE as she begins to recognize
                   the voice. She almost doesn't want to turn around, but she
                   does, slowly.
    
                   Before her stands Eric, now only 19. He looks HAGGARD.
    
                   Diana's knees BUCKLE. She almost goes down, but grabs the
                   medical cart. Knocking papers to the floor.
    
                   She stares in disbelief for a moment.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (breathless)
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smirking)
                             Sorry it took me so long. I kind of
                             took the long way arou-
    
                   Diana LUNGES and PUNCHES HIM IN THE JAW.
    
                   Eric REELS back!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (immediately)
                             I'm sorry! I'm sorry!
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (holding his jaw)
                             Not the kinda welcome I was
                             expecting.
    
                   Diana GRABS HIM IN AN EMBRACE. Tears well in her eyes.
    
                   He hugs her back.
    
                                       ERIC (CONT'D)
                             It's okay.
    
                                       VOICE (O.S.)
                             Diana, I need to see you ASAP!
    
                   She looks back. It's a DOCTOR. He motions for her to come to
                   him. She lets go of Eric.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Doctor)
                             Just a minute.
    
                                       DOCTOR
                             Now!
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (angry)
                             I said, just a damn minute!
    
                   The Doctor is furious. He shakes his head and walks off.
    
                   Diana ushers Eric into a vacant...
    
    
    
                   PATIENT ROOM
    
                   In tears, she KISSES HIM PASSIONATELY. She runs her fingers
                   through his hair.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (through tears)
                             What took you so long?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Long story.
    
                   She kisses him again. Then places a palm over his heart.
    
                                       DIANA
                             I'll be right back. Don't leave.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Never again.
    
                   She runs out of the room and into the...
    
    
    
                   INT. HOSPITAL- HALLWAY - SAME SCENE
    
                   She only gets a few steps when she sees Hank wandering
                   around.
    
                   Behind her the stairwell door opens, but she's oblivious.
    
                                       DIANA
                             Hank!
    
                   She rushes to him.
    
                                       HANK
                             What?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (excited)
                             You won't believe it!
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET CHAMBER - SRI LANKA
    
                   Tied to the ceremonial stand is Sheila's SHIRT AND BELT in a
                   makeshift rope leading over the side of the well.
    
                   It suddenly becomes TAUGHT.
    
                   Sheila GRUNTS as she emerges from the well wearing a white t
                   shirt. Water SPLASHES ON THE GROUND and she pulls herself out
                   with the rope. She sits with her back against the well, she
                   panting for a moment.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - SAME SCENE
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             What is it?
    
                   Hank sees Presto, Bobby and Terri run into the hallway behind
                   Diana.
    
                   Presto flings open the door to the nearest patient's room.
                   Then closes it.
    
                                       PRESTO
                                 (to room)
                             Sorry.
    
                                       HANK
                             Presto?
    
                                       DIANA
                             What?
    
                   She turns around in time to see Presto open door to Eric's
                   room.
    
                                       DIANA (CONT'D)
                             Wait!
    
                   She runs back followed by Hank.
    
                   Before Diana can reach them, Presto runs into Eric's room
                   followed by Bobby and Terri.
    
    
    
                   INT. ERIC'S ROOM
    
                   Presto stands there GOBSMACKED, staring at Eric. Bobby is
                   behind him, mouth AGAPE. Terri stands beside him, confused.
    
                   Diana runs in followed by Hank.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Hank)
                             I was trying to tell you.
    
                   Hank just stares at him.
    
                   Eric looks at everyone and smiles.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Hey. The gang's all here!
                                 (to Hank)
                             Hey, brother.
    
                                       HANK
                                 (dumbfounded)
                             Hey.
    
                   Presto hugs Eric TIGHT.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Presto)
                             I'm all right, man.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (tears welling)
                             I thought I'd never see you again.
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (smirking)
                             Sorry to disappoint ya?
    
                   Bobby rushes to him and hugs him. Hank notices Terri looking
                   around the room in faint recognition, a frightened look her
                   face.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET CHAMBER - SRI LANKA
    
                   Sheila sits, back against the well. She reaches in her pocket
                   and pulls out a RED JEWEL. She examines it intently.
    
                   Something's embedded inside the jewel.
    
                   It's a miniature version of an ADULT UNICORN. A blue saddle
                   with gold trim on its back. Its mane is RED and a puff of red
                   hair at the end of its tail.
    
                   The unicorn suddenly BLINKS, startling Sheila so bad she
                   almost drops it. She brings her eyes close the jewel and the
                   unicorn inside.
    
                                       SHEILA
                                 (shaking)
                             Uni?
    
    
    
                   INT. ERIC'S HOSPITAL ROOM
    
                   The gang stands around Eric, still in shock. Bobby's in
                   Eric's arms.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Eric)
                             Uni?
    
                                       ERIC
                             She's okay, shrimp.
    
                                       BOBBY
                             But, what-
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Eric, interrupting)
                             Eric?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Yeah?
    
                   Hank moves in like he's going to hug Eric, but SNATCHES A
                   PAIR OF SURGICAL SCISSORS from Diana's pants' pocket and
                   LUNGES.
    
                   HE PLUNGES THE KNIFE INTO ERIC'S HEART! They all SCREAM!
    
                   Eric reels back in a CRY OF PAIN and grabs his heart, the
                   scissors sticking out of his CHEST.
    
                   His eyes dart around wildly. Terri GOES PALE. This is exactly
                   what she saw in her vision, but instead of a monster, it's
                   Eric.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (horrified)
                             No!
    
                   She rushes to Eric.
    
                                       BOBBY
                                 (to Hank)
                             What's wrong with you, man?
    
                                       HANK
                                 (to Diana)
                             Get away from him!
    
                   Presto sees the FURY in Hank's eyes. Presto holds him back
    
                                       PRESTO
                             Hank, stop!
    
                                       HANK
                             That's not Eric!
    
                                       BOBBY
                             Are you crazy, man?
    
                                       ERIC
                                 (to Hank, in pain)
                             What the hell, bro?
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Bobby and Presto)
                             Get him outta here!
    
                   Bobby joins Presto and both try to pull Hank back toward the
                   door.
    
                                       HANK
                             That's not Eric!
    
                   Bobby, holding Hank's arm with one hand, reaches for the door
                   with the other.
    
                   Terri THROWS HER BODY against the door, SLAMMING IT SHUT.
    
                   Bobby looks at Terri, SHOCKED. Her eyes are WILD.
    
                                       TERRI
                                 (pushing through her fear)
                             I think Hank's right!
    
                   They all look at the teenager with her back to the door. Hank
                   and Terri LOCK EYES. She gives him a nervous NOD.
    
                                       DIANA
                                 (to Terri)
                             Who the hell are you?
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                           END EPISODE.
    



End file.
